


Dark Corners

by Meikaat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amora is a good friend, Bathroom Sex, Bruises, Choking, Club AU!, Cuts, Daddy Kink, Dark!Thor eventually, F/M, Fandral is a good friend, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Drinking, Jane is the ex, Jealousy, Loki is a Dancer, Loki is a pain slut and Thor is MORE than willing to give, M/M, Marks, Mentioned Abuse, Murder, Rape, Severe Stalking, Sex Toys, Sif is a great friend for trying to knock some sense into Thor, So So much sex, Spanking, Stalking, Strippers, Thor falls hard for him, Thor gets intense and dark, Thor really goes off the deep end, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, bucky is a good friend, in her own way though, lots of angst later, real fast, shit gets real, we don't like jane, we're really being dicks to Fandral in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 183,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meikaat/pseuds/Meikaat
Summary: Thor meets a mysterious person in the midst of a club, the Neon Fox, and shares an electrifying yet brief moment with him before the minx is gone again.  Thor hunts for his name, and then hunts for his prey. His infatuation with the stunningly beautiful man grows, and is innocent enough. But Thor is a man with a jealous streak a mile wide, and a sadistic nature hidden beneath his sweet exterior.And Loki knows exactly how to bring out the darkest corners of Thor's love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long fun one to write! It's co-written, but we have decided to put the story up on a shared Ao3.
> 
> This is a LONG story with LOTS and LOTS of sex, violence, and drama. Stick around for the ride and it will be well worth it!  
> And thank you for reading!

“Come on Thor! Lighten up!” Fandral playfully slapped the larger blond’s shoulder, but it only earned a half-assed glare. “Look, I know Jane was like… your sweetheart and everything and you cared about her and all that. But it's been weeks.”   
  
“He’s right,” Sif said, on his other side. “And you've been mopey ever since. Did you even say that you'd been trying to find the right time to break it off with her anyway?" She cocked a dark brow, but it was a conversation the two had had almost two months ago when Thor had enough liquor to be more honest than usual.    
  
But Thor shrugged.    
"I mean, yeah.. but it was still sudden. I guess I just didn't realize how much of my life she took up, so it just feels-"   
  
"Empty?" Fandral supplied, giving a fake look of sympathy before it melted into a wide grin. "Well that's fine! Because there's no cure better than going to the Neon Fox!"   
Thor rolled his eyes, but he had already agreed to go to the underground club.    
  
It was exclusive and invite only, but it was a massive place, and the night air thrummed with the sound of music bass before the three even walked up to the building.    
It was well into the evening, so the club was currently in full swing.    
  
Fandral and Sif had decided to dress up for the night out in tight outfits that complimented their bodies, whereas Thor wore his usual dark jeans and white v neck shirt.    
  
"Relax, buddy. Have some damn fun, and knock back a drink and maybe even another girl." Fandral smiled as they came up to the bouncer and Sif produced a small solid black business card in the shape of a fox head.   
  
"VIP member," she smiled, nodding to the two men. "They're with me."   
The bouncer looked over the card and embossed verification and handed it back to her.   
  
"Enjoy your time," he unlocked the doors and stood aside for the trio to enter .

 

Right off the bat Thor understood why the club was called “Neon Fox". The enormous crowd of bouncing, grinding bodies on the dance floor was aglow with vivid, flashy lights of neon bracelets swinging on people's wrists, ankles, or draped into their clothing and hair. Thor noticed that the dancing mass was mostly aglow with the colors of sky blues, raspberry reds and bright violets, while on the sides near the long bar and lounge couches he saw mostly people wearing bright orange bands, with only spots of other colours. Before he could ask Sif what was the deal with the lights,  she lead him and Fandral to the small table near the door. She pointed at the 4 baskets filled with the flashy bands, divided into 4 groups.

“Blue is straight and available, red is available and gay, and violet if you play for both teams. Orange it's for taken or simply not interested.” 

She instructed before handing each of them a  violet glowing stick and bending them to bracelets in their wrists. 

“Let's start with a drink, for courage.” Fandral nudged Thor's side and gave him the broadest of his shit-eating grins.

 

Thor just rolled his eyes again, but even he couldn't diminish the grin that crept onto his face.    
The atmosphere was alive with music and people and it would be impossible to keep his sour mood even if he had wanted to.    
But when a large drink was thrust into his hands, passed around by Sif, he raised his glass with the others.   
"To getting laid!" Fandral said with glee and Sif gave him a side eye but still smiled.   
"To having fun-" she said instead, clinking their glasses together before Fandral could think of another reason to drink to.   
  
Thor downed his, grateful to the drink. While he was never uneasy around so many people, it had been a very Very long time since he had been in a place like this, surrounded by people who could care less about theoretical science and their doctorates.   
  
He had already lost track of his friends, both of whom had so easily slipped into the churning mull of people leaving Thor to fend on his own.    
The blond was about to enter the fray when something caught his eyes.   
  
Or rather..someone. 

 

He was evenly both the darkest and the shiniest silhouette on the dance floor. Rapid dancing made His lusciously long wavy  black hair twirl around his face, just like ink dissolving in clear water. His lean, slim form was clad in skin tight black jeans, that had so many rips on them, Thor guessed they stayed on only because no-one would willingly let go of this beautifully shaped ass. When he finally tore away his eyes from that magnificent bottom, he breathed out a soundless curse - there was no way in hell that this tank top was an actual piece of clothing and not a black paint spread over the porcelain white skin. He would be invisible, vanished within the darkness of his form if it wasn't for the neon bands. And this dark Angel was glowing with them. His long, slim arms were bejeweled by blue, red and violet bands, just like his thin wrists, swinging and waving in the rhythm of the dance. A single red stick was bent around the long column of his neck, creating a shiny, sexy choker. Thor must have been staring for quite a while, because the man noticed him, slowing down his movements and catching Thor's gaze with his own. Never had Thor seen eyes so green, now filled with lustful mirth and a spark of curiosity. The Man quickly glanced down at Thor's wrist with a purple glowing bracelet, and then curled his black painted lips into a tempting, cocky smirk. He gave Thor an alluring wink, and drew back into the mull of dancing bodies. 

 

When thor lost sight of the ethereal dark man, he too dove into the mass of dancers. He seemed to be swallowed by the pounding music and the rhythmic sway of the crowd but he scanned each person diligently.   
  
A flash of a smile.    
  
Thor reached but grabbed onto nothing.    
  
  
Loki easily twisted around dancers, far easier than the gigantic blond he seemed to have attracted the attention of.    
But the dark haired man was beyond excited when his eyes had met piercing sky blue ones. This man seemed, far more determined to find him than other men he might have toyed with.    
Loki decided he liked the feeling of being hunted.

  
He let himself be seen, giving the mystery man another wide smile before disappearing once more before he was within reach.

 

Thor cursed under his breath, searching the crowd for this fleeting minx. He couldn't explain the need to catch him. Maybe it was a primal instinct of a hunter, to bag the best prey, but Thor knew he wouldn't leave this place until he found and cornered this uncanny man.

He spotted that gleeful smile again and Thor felt his heart beat faster, fighting his way through the crowd. He saw that lean, alluring form, swinging in the harsh rhythm of the music, beckoning him to come closer. Thor was just about to reach him, but his way was obstructed by a tall, blonde girl, who tried her best to embrace Thor in a close, grinding dance. He gave her a polite, a bit uncomfortable smile, trying to elude her and find the dark haired man again. The girl looked shocked and offended at being ignored by a handsome guy like Thor, and He could only guess that she was used to getting all attention and was never denied a dance in her life. Thor looked behind her, but the minx was gone again. 

He was just about to wander deeper into to the swirling crowd to find his prey, when he felt a delicate touch on his shoulder and a warm, soft breath on his neck. This girl won't concede, will she? He growled lowly and prepared to explain to her that he was very flattered, but highly uninterested in her  advances. But then, over the loud roar of the pounding music he heard the sweetest whisper purring right into his ear. 

“Hey there big guy. Looking for someone?”

Thor quickly turned on his heel, and looked right into these bright pools of green, framed by lusciously long, dark lashes. Before he managed to find his tongue again, Loki gave him another enticing smirk,  with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Care for a dance?”

 

Thor turned fully around, a large hand grasping onto the smaller man's arm gently as if sure he would disappear into the crowd again if he didn't keep some sort of physical hold.   
Thor didn't even answer his question. At least not with words.    
His free hand pulled Loki closer and he let the beating music be his answer as the two moved rhythmically with it.    
  
Now, Thor had been clubbing before.  He had had his fair share of people grinding against him and he against them. But this? The way this man moved against Thor's body was like liquid seduction.   
Loki had turned around in Thor's hold, allowing the larger man to touch him and run his thick warm hands down his lithe body.    
  
Loki smiled when he ground his hips backwards and felt just how much the blond was appreciating his dancing.    
With another wicked grin, Loki took the hand that had been resting on his shoulder and moved Thor's hand down the front of his body, leaning back with a short gasp when his lead was followed down passed the studded belt hung loosely at his hips.

 

He gently bit his painted lips, getting aroused by the big warm hand wandering down his crotch. He had hooked up many times, at this or other clubs before, with evident proof. All of his neon lights were trophies snatched from his previous rendezvous. He loved the shot of adrenaline that rushed through him right after the tryst. And of course being manhandled from time to time was his favorite sport. But this man.... Loki felt that this particular guy would be more fun than others. 

 

With that thought, he swayed his hips harder with the rhythm of music, feeling the building excitement in the blonde. He leaned back a bit more, brushing his shoulders and back against the massive blond’s broad chest. He raked his fingers through the long blond strands, enjoying how the big man leaned down to his gentle tug. His other hand traveled down, covering the one that was groping him and pressed it down a bit harder. 

 

Thor gave a growl of approval when he felt Loki's arousal through his skin tight pants. He pressed his hips against him again, settling his bulge between Loki's ass cheeks and grinding.   
  
Dipping his head down, Thor licked a path from Loki's pierced ear down his long neck, kissing and sucking a mark there he was sure would turn into a hickey. No matter how temporary, it was Thor's mark on the smaller man.    
  
One of his hands trailed away from Loki's crotch up to his neck, and Loki moaned in pleasure when he leaned his head back to practically offer his neck to the huge man.    
Fuck he was so hot, and Thor's grip tightened around his neck just enough to give Loki the message that tonight-- he was his.

 

Loki's smile grew even wider when he felt the possessiveness the big man poured onto him as well as the impressive bulge pressed tightly against his ass. He gasped softly and leaned more to the grip on his neck, offering more of his white skin. Feeling of hot lips near his ear made him quietly wonder what kind of low growls he could drag out of this blond beast. Suddenly it was all he needed to know…

 

Loki spun around, pressing his lithe body to  Thor’s chest and scraped his long black painted nails down the impressive torso. He felt tight muscles beneath the white t-shirt and licked his lower lip, impressed by the big man. He had his type, and this one ticked all of his boxes perfectly. He only needed to check one more. 

Knowing that the song was coming to an end, he ground his crotch harder to the impressive bulge, looking up to the piercingly blue eyes and encircling the blond’s neck with his arms. His smirk grew more cocky and seductive, gently biting his lower lip. 

 

Thor's eyes lowered to his mouth, hungry to taste him and his arms slid down the curve of Loki's back to grip his ass and eliminate any space between them.    
And he caught those pretty black lips in a deep kiss, moaning a growl into them. It was rough, wanting, and it left both men breathless. But there was a bright flame behind Thor's eyes as his lust grew past just wanting to taste his lips.    
  
So he nipped at one of the gold rings in Loki's ear.   
"You, me, bathroom-" Thor didn't even give the little minx time to reply before he was practically dragged off the floor with the blond, slowed down only when Thor covered his mouth with his own in another demanding kiss.

 

Loki moaned loudly into the kiss, already feeling the hot rush in his veins. He took pride in the power of his vocals, knowing it drove most of his partners crazy, and he expected Thor to be no different. It seemed he underestimated the blond though.

Thor gripped his ass with the new surge of possessiveness and Loki responded with an amused yelp. He panted softly from the intensity of their kisses, and this time it was him who pulled them harder towards the bathroom.

They plunged through the door and Loki was shoved against the tiled wall. Thor broke their kiss, sliding down his neck. Loki gasped loudly when he felt hot lips and a scratch of beard against his neck, digging  his fingers into the meat of the powerful biceps that were keeping him in place. Another loud moan escaped his parted lips as he very eagerly rode the thick thigh that was pressed tightly between his legs. 

 

Thor pulled away with a gasp, his eyes darkened with lust. He had never wanted to fuck a stranger this bad, with this much intensity.    
"Fuck," the blond breathed into another growl.   
  
Still keeping Loki pinned with one hand, Thor's other tugged at the skin tight black shirt, sliding his hand under the material along hot skin until he came to a pierced nipple.    
He toyed with it, quieting another mewl from the younger with another hard kiss.    
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Thor threw a molten glare at the intruder.    
"OUT-!" He bellowed, louder than the music thumping from outside. The man looked wide eyed and obeyed, letting the door swing shut once more and Thor returned his attention to his prey.    
  
His thigh pressed harder between Loki's legs.    
"I'm going to fuck you so hard the only word you'll remember is /more/,"

 

Loki couldn't be happier when his hunter kicked off  the insolent intruder. He wanted his whole uninterrupted attention to himself. When the doors closed shut again, he rewarded the man with a significantly avid moan, quivering under the touches of this magnificent beast. He looked up to meet the strangers piercing blue eyes, evenly darkened with bewildering lust as his own. He smiled wickedly, noticing how his black lipstick made an imprint on Thor's lips. Feeling impish, Loki pressed his chest harder to the blond’s hand, letting him better feel the hardened nipples, as well as the small cool rings pierced through them. With one hand he pressed Thor's fingers harder to the puffy bud, making him tug on the piercing to which he responded with an agonizingly erotic moan. 

“is /harder/ also an available option?” He breathed out with a cocky smirk. His hips rutted against the muscular thigh harder, making Thor feel his painfully hard throbbing erection. 

 

Thor's breath shuddered in arousal.   
The man's voice was like velvet, smooth and beautiful and Thor wanted to make him hoarse, wondering what it would sound like if he could make him scream in pleasure.    
Thor wanted to find out, and he wanted it now.   
He rubbed Loki's cock through his jeans for a moment before he was roughly tugging off his belt, yanking the material when it wouldn't go as fast as he wanted.    
Next Thor shoved Loki's skin tight jeans down, not caring when he heard the fabric ripping from his efforts.    
  
With a deft movement, Thor turned the man around, pressing him hard into the cold tile of the bathroom wall while he yanked the pants down to reveal the smaller man's pretty ass. Thor slapped it hard, smiling when it bounced.

 

Loki yelped with surprise, enjoying the sharp sting he felt in his ass. He didn't really care for the damage done to his pants.  If anything it only made them look more genuine. He bent down deeper, pressing his shapely ass more to Thor's stone hard groin. His eyes fluttered shut as he smiled to himself, feeling the monstrous size at his behind and another smack delivered to his cheeks. His breath hitched, but he still managed to purr at Thor.

“You're a big boy, aren't you?” He bit back a moan as the large man gripped his hips.

 

Thor growled wonderfully low, the sound echoing through the small room. With one hand Thor undid his own pants, yanking them down in a rush and moaning when his cock was finally free from its confines.    
Already precum was leaking from the tip of his massive dick.    
"Does this answer your question, baby?" Thor slid his thick member between Loki's cheeks, teasing the smaller man.   
"You're an eager little slut aren't you?," Thor pulled Loki from the wall with a hand around his throat again.    
"Show me how bad you want my cock."

 

Loki moaned lewdly, feeling the hot thick girth between his cheeks. He didn't expect his hunter to follow him into dirty talk, but he couldn't be more excited that he did. His body twitched as the big blond teased him, making him squirm in the tight grasp. Loki swayed his hips, trying to angle the thick head at his entrance. The strong grip on his neck prevented him from turning around and facing the man, so he had to show his eagerness in some other way. 

Loki slightly arched his back, looking over his shoulder to gaze into the other man's eyes. He then proceeded to move his hips the way he did on the dance floor, only this time able to tease this impressive cock without all the interrupting  layers of clothing in the way. He pulled the man's hand from where it was gripping his hip up to his chest, dragging the massive palm over his pert nipple.

“I want you to ravish me. Claim me. Make me scream till my throat gives out.” He panted heavily, trying to keep his moves fluent, but all Thor's teasing made him achingly turned on, with his throbbing cock leaking a drool of precum.

Loki licked his lips, tugging on the blond strands till he could whisper his dirty pleas right into Thor's ear. 

“if someone comes in again, don't throw them out. Let them stay -ah!” he gasped softly, feeling the grip on his neck tighten. He couldn't keep the cheeky smirk off his lips. “Make them watch how you take me, so they know that they can't. ” his eyes fluttered shut, and Loki ground harder against Thor's groin, squeezing the massive dick between his cheeks.

 

Thor cursed loudly, unable to hold back another deep moan. Loki’s words and his movements were making him harder than he could ever remember being, especially with his ex. God he had missed feeling this exhilarated, this alive, and this slinking dark man was making him feel more alive than ever.

He spat into his hand and palmed his cock, it would be the only lube he cared to afford right now. His need to was too dire.

Thor pressed up against Loki’s hole, but not pushing in just yet. He nipped at Loki’s earlobe, kissing his neck before biting down again, marking his pale neck again this time with teeth marks.

When Loki yelled out, the sound was even more beautiful than he would have imagined, making his cock pulse hard. Finally he couldn’t hold out any longer and Thor sank himself within the punk slut, going slow enough for Loki to fully feel just how big Thor was. He moaned loudly again, gasping as the heat of Loki’s ass clenched tightly around him.

“Fuck you feel good, baby-”

 

Loki gasped and cried out, feeling as Thor filled him to the brim. The stretch was enormous. He couldn't remember when was he last time he was filled so fully, if ever. His voice was soft, trembling from the intense tension.

“A-are you sure that's me- Ah!- and not just you being hung like a fucking horse?” he gave Thor a wicked smile, bracing himself against the tiled wall. He slowly backed up, taking in the last inches of the massive cock and throwing his head back with mouth agape. Loud drawn-out moan escaped his lips, as he tried moving his hips to adjust to the thick girth. He knew very well he was a ‘size queen’, being tease-called it on several occasions, but it seemed that he had found himself a perfect match.

The size of Thor's cock and the slight tinge of pain from taking it in almost dry would be far more than enough to make him a drooling, mewling mess. But this time he needed to focus and  tease the big man again. He had a feeling that it could spark something more in the blond beast and he desperately needed to check that. 

Loki looked over his shoulder, mewling sweetly and gasping between the words. 

“You want me to be your baby boy? You have to show me you can take care of me first, daddy. “

 

That lit a new spark behind the larger man's fiery gaze, ignited by the challenge and his smile matched Loki's.    
He knew exactly how to 'take care of his baby'.    
With one hand still tight on Loki's throat, Thor snaked his hand over his narrow hips to his cock that stood proudly erect and stroked it. Slowly at first, just to frustrate the smaller man when that was the only movement he allowed save for the nips along his shoulder.   
When Loki opened his mouth to say something, Thor thrusted into him hard and pulled a pleasured yelp.    
But Thor didn't stop there.   
He kept bucked into Loki over and over, tightening his grip on both his cock and his throat and groaned loudly with absolute pleasure.

 

Loki cried out hoarsely due to the tight grip on his neck. He panted loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His cheeks were  flushed bright red, almost matching the colour of fading neon still wrapped around his neck. He scraped his nails against the cool tiles on the wall, trying to brace himself some more against the powerful thrusts. Arching his back and offering himself more to the rutting blond, he mewled with the most lecherous voice he could muster. 

“A-ah! Oh, please! Please harder daddy!”

 

He felt his knees buckle as he slowly drowned in the ethereal pleasure. With trembling hand Loki reached to Thor's arm that kept his hip in place, scratching the hard muscles and  feeling the raw power the blond seemed to be emitting with his thrusts.

 

Thor gave him exactly what he asked for.   
He pulled out of Loki entirely, ignoring the smaller man's confused whine and turned him around to face the huge man before he picked him up off the ground. He wrapped Loki's long legs around his waist and then impaled the punk back onto his cock. With the support of the bathroom wall, both of Thor's hands were free to roam and grasp and touch all over Loki's body.    
  
He grasped his cock again and stroked it, thumb gliding over the tip and catching the string of precum dribbling there and smeared it over the piercing.    
"You just can't get enough can you, slut?" Thor purred but couldn't hide the satisfied growl that followed. He loved the look in Loki's eyes, the look of lust glazing over his sharp green eyes when Thor's hand grabbed around it again.    
"You like being treated like the town whore?" He fucked into Loki harder, "Letting anyone put their cock inside of you like a bitch in heat-"

Loki pulled him close for a bruising, punishing kiss, shutting Thor up temporarily. He moaned loudly into his mouth, biting hard his lower lip but not enough to draw blood. His leg grip around the strong bucking hips tightened, keeping himself pressed against the broad chest. 

“Is this a way to talk to your baby?” he whispered whiningly.

Even though his voice was heavy with pout, there was a glint of amused mischief in his eyes. He panted heavily, moving his hips and meeting Thor's every thrust. 

“You want to hear about the others in town? About their cocks that i can't get enough of?” he cried out particularly loud when Thor's cock brushed against his prostate but he kept going. His voice was a quivering whisper by now, so he pressed his chapped lips to Thor's ear, gently biting on the lobe. 

“Is this what you want daddy? For others to fuck me like you're doing now?”

 

Thor had never had his dirty talking turned against him like this, and it sent a bolt of jealousy through him for this stranger. The punk was too perfect. His voice, his ass, his cock-- the thought of other men fucking him like Thor was made him growl louder than he had.   
"No," Thor snarled, making his point when he bit another mark into Loki's neck, just above the neon collar. "I want your tight ass all to myself-" he kissed Loki, punishingly, and he bit his lower lip before pulling away for breath.    
It was a possessiveness that rarely reared its head, and even rarer for a man he didn't even know the name of.    
But the way Loki spoke made that part of him rise from the fires in his chest.

 

The smaller man gasped and yelled out as Thor bit his neck and thrusted harder into him. Loki couldn't be more satisfied-- he knew there was something deeper within the blond beast and he found his way right to it. He loved the way his teasing affected the strong man- the harsh lewd words sent chills of sick desire and sweet humiliation down his spine. He would gladly keep his act up, but he was so desperately close. Never before has he been so unspeakably turned on and he'd DIE if it stopped now, even if it meant begging like a needy whore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, except for the burning, devouring pleasure.

His breaths turned to ragged whimpers, as his tight hole clenched harder on the massive girth.

“Ha-! Harder! Oh please, please please more!...” 

His words melted into a series off beautiful moans and Thor felt the peaking tension in this lithe form. Loki dug his fingers deeper into the strong meat of blond’s shoulders, holding himself up for dear life. He snapped his eyes open, gazing right into the electrifying pools of blue.

 

Thor had to brace a strong arm against the wall as he fucked into Loki, bouncing him hard and angling himself until Loki's pleas became sharp whines and whimpers.   
Each beg and cry the dark clad man made sent waves of pleasure through Thor.    
It was exactly what he wanted to hear, and he could also feel himself getting close to his edge. He'd never cum this fast, but Loki was making it impossible to last any longer with the lewd beautiful sounds and the expression of sheer pleasure painted on his face.   
He could feel the punk's ass constricting around him, and it only urged the blond to go harder. He grabbed Loki's cock and pumped it furiously in sync with his heavy thrusts.   
"Cum for me, baby." Thor ordered gruffly. "Cum for your daddy."

 

When Loki heard that low ragged growl, it was the last push he needed. He cried out loudly, cumming hard and spilling into Thor's hand. His whimpers dragged on, as hard thrusts prolonged his orgasm. 

Loki panted and gasped as the big man fucked him raw, cradling his face in shaking hands. Clenching down on this throbbing monstrous cock, he felt exactly how close his hunter was to cumming. He crushed their lips together in a hungry, demanding kiss. Licking into Thor's mouth and digging fingers into his blond mane, Loki moaned hoarsely a sweet demand.

“Fill me up, daddy. Give me all you've got. “

 

Thor's entire body tensed as he did exactly that. The orgasm that ripped through him pulled a loud roar that echoed through the small room and punk alike.    
Thor rutted, pumping thick ribbons of white into Loki's ass again and again.   
Thor threaded his fingers through Loki's long black hair and pulled him into a breathless and wet kiss as he finally stopped cumming.    
"Fuck," Thor breathed and couldn't help the small smile against Loki's painted lips. "That- was fucking amazing, baby."    
He didn't put Loki down just yet, or slip out of him yet. He loved the fact this little punk was filled with his seed, slick and wet and his.    
He kissed him again, this time slightly softer.    
"What's your name?"

 

Loki groaned softly, tilting his head back. 

“That's a bummer….”

He sighed lightly, untangling his fingers from long blond strands and brushing his palm over Thor's stubble. 

“Set me down and i might answer you that, daddy.”

He kissed corners of his lips, moaning quietly when he felt Thor's cum slowly leaking around the softening member. He spread his opened palms over broad chest, feeling the fast beat of hunter’s heart. Loki loosened his legs, making the big man carry his weight entirely and smiled calmly, feeling the adrenaline rush slowly die down.

Thor moaned lightly, smirking at the smaller man and keeping him in his arms for a few moments longer before he finally let him down.    
He still kept his hands on Loki's hips however, making sure he could stand steadily after taking such a pounding in the ass.    
When he was sure Loki was fine, he smirked again and started to put himself back together, grabbing a few paper towels from the dispense next to them and offering them to Loki.    
"I'm Thor." He said as buckled his belt again.

 

Loki took the offered towel and wiped his thighs and spent cock, deftly tucking himself in and disposing of the used paper. He gave Thor a playful smirk, intentionally delaying his answer. He cleaned his hands in the sink, using wet fingers to comb the disheveled dark hair.  His black lipstick was almost completely kissed off and Thor could see how lovely pink they naturally were. Loki seemed to be displeased at that sight, as he used another paper towel to completely clean the dark smears. He then bent down ( a hardly audible moan escaped his lips at that movement) and pulled out a lipstick out of the upper of his boots. Looking into the mirror and putting the black pigment back on, he caught Thor piercing gaze and smiled broadly. He finished his make up unhurriedly, hiding his lipstick back to its place, and then he slowly approached Thor. He looked up to meet these electrifying blue eyes, moving his long fingers up and down Thor's thick forearm, gently stroking the soft blond fuzz. He leaned forward, lightly pressing his front to Thor's chest and lowering his voice, sweetly purring to him

“I'm…. enthralled. “

Thor saw a bright spark of wicked mischief in the green eyes, but before he knew it, Loki was at the bathroom door, arching his brow and wiggling Thor's snatched neon band in his hand. He smiled broadly and gave him a flirty wink, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

 

Thor stared at the bathroom door as it swung shut and muffled the sound of raging music that had flooded in once more.    
He hadn't even felt him taking his neon light, and he didn't get a name-! Much less his number!--   
Thor snapped out of his daze and rushed out of the bathroom, knowing it was utterly useless as he was confronted with the mass of dancing bodies.    
Thor dove himself within the crowd anyway, looking from person to person to try to find his dark haired stranger.    
He again had to politely sidestep eager dancers, only half listening to their complaint as he continued the search. But it was as if he had disappeared into the dark corners of the club.    
  
Finally Thor exited the dancing mass, empty handed and without even a glimpse of his prey. He sighed, leaning against the bar and getting the bartender's attention for a drink.

 

He felt a hard clap on his shoulder and Fandral slipped on the bar stool next to him. 

“I'll have whatever he's having, and he'll have double!” he announced merrily, smiling at his friend. His light blue shirt was rumpled and the highest button was opened, revealing an imprint of a bright red lipstick on his collar bone. He smiled slyly at his friend, leaning closer to him so Thor could hear him over the pounding music. 

“Are you having fun, mopey man?”

 

Thor wanted to scowl but he chuckled lowly and shook his head.    
He didn't know it was possible to be in such a damn good mood and a bad one at the same time.    
He thanked the bartender when he set their drinks down.    
"I was having great fun, until my fling ditched me without a name or number."    
He raised his wrist for Fandral to see. "But he did take a trophy." He gave a cocked smirk and downed his drink, face slightly twisting at the unexpected sweetness. 

 

Fandral let out a loud laugh but shook his head in a sympathetic manner. 

“You got ditched?” he giggled and patted his friend's shoulder, taking a swig of his drink but almost spit it out, feeling the sweet taste.

“what in the heavens fuck is that?! “

The bartender looked at him unamused, but  slightly nodded his head at the person sitting few seats from them. 

“It's a treat from that lady. Although your drink is on you, man.” He gave Fandral a displeased glare and proceeded to serving the customers. 

Fandral gently pushed away the rest of his drink and swiped his mustache with a back of his hand. 

“Yuck. Liquefied unicorn farts.”

He looked over where the bartender pointed, whistling quietly with awe.

“You know this babe? “

Thor looked over his friends shoulder and groaned internally as he recognized the blond girl from the dance floor, now smiling and waving her hand at him.

 

"Uhh... sort of," Thor, ever being too polite, gave a very small wave back before looking back to Fandral.   
"On the dance floor, she tried to dance with me but I uh, had my sights set on someone else." He smirked and knocked back the sweet drink anyway, taking Fandral's and drinking that one too.   
"You should go talk to her," he suggested, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Clearly she's looking for some good company, and while you're anything but good company, at least you're fun." He laughed.

 

Fandral flipped him of but laughed out merrily. He straightened out his shirt, slid back stylish hair and twisted the ends of his old-style mustache.

“Don't wait for me, sugar.” He smiled slyly and winked at Thor, taking his leave and approaching the blond girl.

Thor watched as his friend tried to charm her with his smiles and winks, but she seemed resistant and distant,giving Fandral half-arsed answers to his pick-up lines. She finally stood up, giving him a flat smile and seemingly even weaker excuse, sparing Thor one last longing look and leaving Fandral alone and in shock.

Before he could gatherer himself together, Sif took his place by Thor's side. She asked bartender for a cosmo and glanced over Thor's sulking form. 

“if you tell me, you've been sitting here moping all evening, I'm going to kick your big ass.” She threatened, only partly joking. 

Fandral returned defeated, still with a confused look on his face. He also wasn't used to being rejected.

Sif laughed sympathetically, sipping on her drink.

“what happened, Casanova? She's not into your Inigo Montoya mustache?”

Fandral spared her an offended glare, but only half-jokingly. She and Thor made fun of his facial hair on a daily basis. 

“Hardy har, Sif. That mustache is a babe magnet! … no, all I got was that her name, Amora, and that she's not interested in substitutes.” he looked over to Thor and twisted his mouth in a fake pout. “Thanks again buddy, for setting the bar too high for all of us.”

 

Thor laughed, shaking his head. "I keep telling you, lose the Robin hood look and commit to either this-" Thor gestured to his own beard, "Or go clean shaven like Jamie Lannister."   
He motioned for the bartender to get Fandral a harder drink than Amora had offered earlier.    
"Either that, or you're just losing your touch and getting old." Thor chuckled and handed him his drink before turning to his other friend. "And before you go try shoving your foot up my ass, no I have certainly not been sitting here all night. I've been having fun, so, yeah," he raised his own glass and drained the last of it, changing the subject off of himself.   
"What about you? Been prowling the crowds for the young and vulnerable?"

 

She looked at him suspiciously, but downed the rest of her cosmo and asked bartender for another one.

“Some young, some vulnerable, but nothing special.” Sif smiled and nudged sulking Fandral on his ribs.

“Cheer up man. It's not such such a big deal, it can happen to any guy.” she laughed out and yelped gleefully when offended, red faced Fandral hit her on the arm. “It's true though! Don't be mad at ME! You're the one losing his touch!”

 

“Keep talking like that and you'll see for yourself if I'm out of touch.” he mumbled, nervously nibbling at his mustache.

Sif snorted into her drink and coughed slightly, trying to keep a straight face.  

“Now that sounded like a threat, Dashing! Man, you're really are desperate when you don't get laid.”

“I ALMOST got laid, but I chose to stay with my friends! Or at least the assholes who call themselves that and buy me drinks.” Fandral pouted like a very mature man he was, and pointed at Thor. “HE got ditched!”

Sif raised her eyebrows and looked over to Thor.

“YOU got ditched?” 

 

Thor gasped in mock offense at Fandral's accusation, although he gave him a slight look of annoyance at revealing the bit of information he was intent on keeping from Sif.    
Fandral may tease Thor about it but Sif had a reputation for never letting someone live things down.   
"I- yeah-, sort of got ditched-,." Thor mumbled, inclining for another drink.    
"I didn't get a name or a number, BUT-" he half glared back at Fandral. "At least I got laid."    
And the fresh memories of that dark stranger's moans and whines still echoed in his mind louder than the music, like the little bastard had cast a spell over him or something.    
When his new drink was set down in front of him, Thor couldn't help but scan the crowd again, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but of course, all he saw were the same dancers that had been on the floor most the night.

 

Sif raised her dark eyebrows clearly concerned. 

“So, you met someone in the club, had sex with them, but didn't get their number or even the NAME?..... wow Thor. That's… that's something.”

Fandral grinned at him over Sif’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out,  glad that he managed to get the topic off of himself. 

“Yeeeeah, shame on you Odinson!” he backed her up gleefully. 

 

Before they could both tease Thor any more, the bartender came up to them with a bit annoyed look.

“Okay guys, I don't know what's it about, but you got another drink man. Just don't spit it out like your friend here.” he gave Fandral a judging look and placed in front of Thor a tall glass with acidic green drink. “This guy said he had to go, but paid me 50 bucks to give you this drink-” he nodded at the glass “- and this napkin.” he slid a simple white napkin to Thor. “Enjoy, I guess.”

The bartender moved to other customers and Sif and Fandral glanced at each other with confused looks, and then leaned closer to Thor, trying to get a look at his napkin. Thor turned slightly, blocking their view and unfolded the tissue. Inside was a faded red neon band with Thor's teeth marks, as well as an imprint of black lipstick.

 

Thor's eyes widened and he looked up immediately, towards the doors and the edges of the room for a chance to catch him, even standing off his chair to get a better look.   
But it was more of just, nothing. He really had slipped off into the shadows and Thor cursed at himself for not even having seen him approach the bar to order the drink.   
"DAMN it---" Thor growled, half flopping back down in his seat and ignoring the looks from his friends.   
  
He picked up the napkin again though, thumb gliding over the band and the marks he had made. He couldn't help a tiny smile and a chuckle.   
It was his own trophy now.    
Thor finally acknowledged Fandral and Sif who had been staring at him waiting for an explanation to his actions, but he took the band out and wrapped it around his wrist.   
"It's from him-" Thor answered finally.  He took up the bright green drink, completely unsure of what it was but he drank it anyway.    
It was strong. Much stronger than he was prepared for but damn did it go down smoothly, and Thor marveled at how ironically perfect this analogy to the stranger.   
  


Fandral watched Thor's bobbing adam's apple while he downed his drink and finally asked him calmly. 

“If it's indeed poisoned and you die from it in horrible agony… can i get your car?”

Sif glared at him chidingly.

“Shut up you moron, he's having a moment!” she turned slightly to Thor and asked very seriously.

“But the car is mine, right?”

 

Thor wiped his mouth as he set the empty glass down and settled Fandral with a look.   
"If I die, you are the last person who is going to get their dirty fingerprints all over my Lucielle." Thor pointed a finger at him, and he while he was still smiling, he was completely serious.    
"And you," he pointed to Sif, "Are going to ensure that."    
They laughed and Thor looked down at the lip prints on the napkin again.   
He couldn't tell his friends just how deeply enthralled the stranger had left him, and Thor had never had an infatuation before.    
"Uh," Thor pulled himself out of his own thoughts. "Thank you guys, for dragging me out. We should come here more often," Thor declared. "It helped me forget Jane," and that was an understatement.   
He hadn't thought of her once since coming in, and when he thought of her now, he was reminded only of how bored he had been.

 

“Well, you're very welcome, Big Guy” Sif smiled broadly and smacked a loud smooch on his head. They laughed together, even though Fandral was still salty that he would never touch Thor's Lucielle


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! This was a chapter Saturated with Abundant sex!

The next week brought back thoughts involving Jane. Hard.

She texted Thor for the first time since their breakup, asking him if some of her science books were still in his apartment. He knew exactly where they were, he found them in the first week of their breakup and hid them under the sink. Now he dug them out again and asked her, when she could pick them up. ‘Should have burned it all’ he thought Thursday evening, as he waited for her to walk up the stairs to his flat, after he let her in with the intercom. He heard the quiet steps and then the doorbell. With held breath he opened the door and laid his eyes on the painfully plain and not-the-cunning-little-minx-from-the-club-whose-name-he-didn’t-know girl who used to be his girlfriend. 

 

Jane gave him a stiff, small smile.

“Hi… Thor.”

 

"Jane." Thor greeted gruffly, moving aside to allow her to come in. She hesitated at the door for a moment before she walked inside the apartment.    
After closing the door he walked passed her to the books that he had stacked on his coffee table.   
"That's all the ones I found." He picked up the stack and handed them to her.    
He could see she wanted to have a conversation, but, to be honest Thor wasn't sure if he was up for it.   
When she took the books and looked through them, Thor put his hands in his pockets.   
"That's all?"

 

She looked at him with a sheepish eyes, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Thor knew that habit very well. That ment she wanted something from him. 

“I know you're still upset…”

 

Thor was about to growl at her, when he heard his phone buzz on the coffee table, meaning he got a text. 

 

Jane looked in that direction, but continued her hesitant speech. “i wanted to ask you  out for coffee, to talk, but i was really busy, and now I'm working on this thesis again and-"

 

His phone buzzed again. And then again and again.  Which each vibration, she winced and tried to start over, but finally she snapped.

“ i wanted to talk with you about us!! God dammit, pick up that fucking phone, please!” 

 

The device was buzzing all the time, with disturbing amount of texts. It wiggled it's way to the edge of the table, threatening to fall any second 

 

Thor looked at her with a wide furrowed brow, almost not catching his phone as it buzzed again and finally did slide itself off the counter.   
"Us? Talk about-, what is there for us to still talk about, Jane?" Thor asked.   
When she didn't answer right away, Thor sighed lowly and looked at his phone notifications, and furrowed his brow again.    
There were seven texts--    
  
But Thor would have to read them in a moment, and even as he lowered his hand he could feel another text. Who the hell was contacting him over and over?    
  
"Listen, Jane.."    
**Buzz**   
"I know you're busy and-"   
**Buzz**   
"Maybe we could talk-"   
**Buzz buzz**   
"Fuck-! Okay hang on Jane," Thor grumbled and half turned away from her to turn his phone back on and open the dozen texts he's just recieved.

 

Almost all messages were from Fandral.

 

_ > hey, were going to the fox tonit, u coming? _

_ > sure you are, well be at your place in 5 _

_ > oh shit is that Janes car _

_ > what does she want from you now??? _

_ > answer me _

_ > It's an order Odinson!!!!!! _

_ > answermeanswermeanswermeanswerme _

_ > Im gonna spam you till your butt buzzes off _

_ > _ *voice message*

> _ were coming in _

 

Thor only managed to read the last text when they heard a doorbell ring and Jane looked utterly done and pissed. Before he could even reach the door, the lock clicked open and Fandral marched in, with Sif following his steps closely, looking mad as a hornet. 

She glanced at Jane and greeted her with a short nod and a forced smile.

Fandral on the other hand acted as his usual merry self.

“Jane Foster! I can't believe you're here, what a surprise!” he gave her a wide, sly grin, but his grey eyes remained cold. “Sorry for bursting in, but Thor was supposed to join us tonight and we were worried-"

 

While he kept on blabbing, Thor noticed one message on his phone that wasn't from Fandral. 

A photo from an unknown number. After a second of hesitation, he tapped it open. 

 

It was a selfie. Depicting only the persons neck and lips, with curls of raven black hair framing the pretty face. Around the long, pale neck was Thor's violet neon band. It wasn't glowing any more, but it was unmistakably his. Right under the sharp jaw, Thor noticed a faded hickey, and  his heart rose up to his throat at the sight. Those thin, soft lips were again painted black and twisted in a playful smirk. 

There was a message attached, at the bottom of the picture. 

 

_ > Care for a dance tonight? _

 

Thor felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed.   
It was him.   
How did he even get Thor's number??   
Thor decided he didn't care at the moment as he smirked down at the text.    
  
_ > Just a dance? I owe you a drink _   
  
Before turning his phone back off, Thor saved his number, pausing momentarily at what to save his name as before settling for Baby Punk.    
He smirked and pocketed his phone and turned back to the group. Fandral was still talking and Jane had put two fingers to her temple, a motion of annoyance he was familiar with.    
  
"Yes-" Thor cut through Fandral's dravel. "I'll come with you tonight."

 

Both Fandral and Jane turned their head to him at that. He grinned with triumph, while she was displeased to say the least.

“But-!... We're talking. Can't it wait?-”

 

Impatiently Sif grabbed her coat and handed it to her. 

“Nope. Sorry, tight schedule.”

 

Jane looked at her offended, but Sif battled her gaze.  Thor knew they disliked each other. It was a common topic of arguments with Jane. She looked at him, seeking some reassurance, but upon finding none, she huffed with anger and gathered her books.

“call me when you'll have a free evening. Maybe then we can talk. “ 

she eyed Fandral and Sif angrily, internally blaming them for everything, and she closed the door behind her with a slam.

Fandral swiped the proverbial sweat of his forehead and huffed.

“Man, this one's tough……”

 

Thor let out a very long breath, glad Jane had finally left their awkward situation and gone home.   
"You two could have given me a little more heads up before coming up-" he pulled the two in a short hug. "Thank fuck you did." He pulled away and wiped a hand over his face.    
"She wants to talk. About us. As in I think she wants to start dating again and I really don't think I can do that with her anymore.-"    
Thor launched off into a small rant, moving towards the kitchen and pulling out a coffee cup and offering some to his friends.   
"I mean-- she's working on her thesis right? Great- good for her, glad she's doing what makes her happy. But now she wants to talk about things between us? Her work is the reason I left and she isn't going to go be that up so I don't know what she is expecting to happen-"    
Thor realized he was babbling and he stopped, giving a short chuckle and shaking his head.    
"Eh, forget it.-,, it's nothing you two haven't heard. It's just.. I was starting to move on.. and now?" He raised his hand to the front door.

 

Sif gladly accepted offered cup but  after hearing Thor's rant, she put it back at the counter clanking it so hard that quarter of the coffee tipped out. She put on her stern look, reserved solely for times when he or Fandral majorly fucked up.

“Listen to me, Odinson, and listen close, because I'm about to tell you something I've been bottling up for a long, long time.”

Fandral gave Thor a worried look, spooked by Sif’s grave tone but still tried to smile his way out of this. She leaned over the table, her stormy grey eyes piercing right into Thor's soul.

“Fuck. Her.”

 

Fandral almost cracked up a giggle, but she only had to point one finger at him not breaking her stare at Thor, and all his chuckles died down immediately.

 

“Fuck her. Not literally. Not physically. Fuck her right out of your life. You don't owe her anything, you were patient enough with her shit!” she slammed her fist on the table, making all their cups clatter.

“She doesn't care for your needs or wishes, even now she ‘wanted to talk’ despite YOU having MOVED ON!! So fuck her! You tried to be a better person, you supported her through all this academic crap or whatnot, but she didn't give a damn about what you needed! She wanted you to move states for her for fucks sake, not even caring for your work, o-or plans,  or your friends!!”

Her voice was dangerously high, betraying the raw emotion that was surfacing her strong facade.

Thor knew how deeply she cared for him, and how worried she was when he first told them about Jane's suggestion to move. It was really the last straw, after which he decided to end things with Jane.

Sif breathed heavily, flopping down on her chair and lightly brushing her cheek with slim fingers - she always did that after bursting out, afraid a rogue tear might have escaped during the surge of emotions.

She cleared her throat and looked up at Thor again. 

“After you went out with us last week,  you were the old cheerful self again. You got her of your mind, and you were happy, for the first time in a long, long while. So have some respect for yourself and don't bullshit us, that you have doubts about moving on…”

A long pause after that signalled she was done talking and Fandral shot worried looks at her and back at Thor, too stunned to say anything.

 

Thor too was staring in silence at his friend. He fidgeted his fingers around the mug in his hands, and he finally broke eye contact when he sat down across from her, letting out a very long and low breath.   
She was right, of course..   
He and Jane had so many arguments, stemming from Jane's complete absorption in her work. On occasion, he had spent the night at Fandral's place. Either being too drunk or having just wanting space after a fight with her.    
And when he had come back, she quite literally had no idea he was even gone.    
And when she wanted to move, she accused Thor of not supporting her work, and not caring about her when he told her he wasn't sure if he wanted to go.    
It had been a mess, and Thor was underappreciated.   
Sif and Fandral had been there for him throughout the entire thing, hearing every story and aging his back and like right now, slapping some sense into him.   
  
But he couldn't help just the tiny feeling of guilt anyway. Jane was good at that, making him feel guilty for something he wasn't even sure was his fault.    
But Jane was trying.. she was making an attempt at reaching out, which was new for her.    
"I--,, I don't know how to feel," Thor admitted. "I mean... what if she changed or something?"   
  
They both knew that it wouldn't matter. Even if Jane paid more attention to Thor, there were still a plethora of things that made their relationship bad.    
Thor was a very sexual person, and Jane was.. very vanilla. She was the sort that liked the lights off, quiet missionary style sex. She had slapped him the first and only time he tried to use dirty talk. And that had stopped him from even approaching the idea of anything more interesting in bed.    
He never thought he could be bored in a bedroom until he met her.   
  
Thor's mind flashed to a week earlier. To the stranger. He remembered how fucking good that small encounter was, how much of Thor's mind his presence alone had taken...   
The blond drained the last of his coffee, still not looking up at Sif.

 

She was looking at him sternly, but not without deep care. She crossed her arms on her chest, challenging Thor to find any more ridiculous arguments. 

Fandral was the one to break the awkward silence. He was always the icebreaker, feeling otherwise helpless in such serious situations. 

“Whatever you do, just…  remember we've got your back, ‘kay man?”

He gave Thor a reassuring smile, and even though his moustache made it look a bit creepy, Thor felt this soothing warmth on his heart. 

But of course, it couldn't last forever.

 

“Well, enough sulking! We have a party to catch!” Fandral bounced of the chair and clapped his hands like an excited 3rd grader, rushing them to the doors. Sif rolled her eyes, but followed him waiting for Thor at the door.

 

Just as he was locking the door, Thor got another message. Pulling his phone out he felt his mouth curl into a smile, as well as a wave of heat rise in his chest and his groin.

 

Baby punk:

> _ If you don't hurry, I might find myself another hunter. _

 

*******

**  
** The drive to the Neon Fox was much faster this time now that Thor was driving. After the message had sent a wave of preemptive jealousy through the blond, he had taken the three of them in Lucille and made it in record time.   
When Sif had asked what his rush was, Thor had just shrugged and told her he was still annoyed about Jane. Not entirely a lie, but he was not about to let his stranger get away with another man.   
This time, Thor was damned determined to get a name.    
  
They parked and were admitted inside, again picking out their colored bands. Thor took up another violet one, and he debated on the orange that would mark him as taken so he could avoid people trying to get to him when he searched for the punk.   
But the last thing he wanted was to discourage him before he even saw him, so Thor left with just the purple band.   
  
Before entering the dance floor, Thor took out his phone again and texted.   
_ > I'm here. And I'm going to find you. _   
  
He realized it sounded kind of ominous, but he smirked and hit send.

 

The crowd seemed more organic this night, more bland. No one stood out, no one was worthy of his time, as he searched for this one particular form.

Thor realised that while it was His plan to destroy the little punk for any other man, this mysterious minx did just that to him. After he tasted this exquisite, exotic piece, everyone else seemed dull. Not right…

 

He kept trudging through the mass, searching, and just as the song changed, he saw him. 

 

The punk was in the middle of dance floor, evidently waiting for Thor.  He was dancing, swiftly moving his body with the rhythm of the bouncing crowd, but was nowhere near the effectiveness of his last week performance. 

 

Loki noticed Thor right away, smiling widely as he watched the tall man approach him. 

“Hi there, big guy… took you long enough. “

 

"I came as soon as I got your message," Thor retorted, moving himself between another dancer so he could be right up against Loki instead.    
Thor found that he was missing that piercing green stare surrounded with perfect eyeliner and that smile inked in black.    
His hands almost as if on their own accord wrapped around him as they danced, feeling his body under the tight clothes that he wore.    
"You left without giving me a name." He said, gently grabbing his chin between thumb and forefinger to make the smaller man look up at him.   
Before the other could reply, Thor leaned down and kissed him, hard. Almost punishing but still with a touch of softness. He could taste the lipstick and his tongue brushed against the piercing and he growled in approval before pulling away.

 

Loki tilted his head gently, looking up to meet Thor's eyes and encircling his broad neck with his arms. He smiled like a very satisfied cat and purred sweetly to him. 

“I couldn't just give you everything. I had to keep you guessing and interested….”

His eyes lit up devilishly as he leaned closer to Thor, licking a lane up his exposed neck with a tip of his tongue. He gently bit his ear and moaned a softest whine. 

Before Thor could catch him in another demanding kiss, he pulled off smirking mischievously, swinging his hips. 

“ I like this song.” he ran his hands down his body, tempting his hunter even further. Loki laughed cheerfully at the face Thor made when he realised that said song was ‘Toxic’ by good ol’ Brittney. Thor wanted to give the punk a judging look, but the way Loki moved his body to this song made him drop his jaw and forget any complaints he might have had.

 

Loki moved so fluidly, and Thor would have likened it to a serpent. His eyes drifted down to the way Loki's hips swayed and they were so enticing and Thor danced up against him again, this time behind him and moving in rhythm.   
His hands roamed freely again, and he nipped at his neck while one hand went further below Loki's belt.   
"Please, baby?"    
Although Thor had asked the question, the way it was growled in Loki's ear came across more as a command.    
"Or will I have to spank it out of that pretty little mouth of yours?"

 

Loki closed his eyes with a soft gasp, leaning more to the strong man behind him. 

“Now i have a strong reason not to tell you,  Daddy.”

He bit his lower lip and grinded against Thor's hardening groin.

Keeping up his moves, Loki slid his hand down to where Thor was touching him and pressed the big palm harder.

“Did you miss me, Daddy?” he mewled lewdly. 

“Have you fantasized about our little dance?”

 

Thor bit back a moan, but not very well at Loki's touch. He was already aching, reliving the memories of the night in the bathroom and god he had relived it over and over in his mind.   
"Yes~," Thor stroked Loki through the thin fabric of his jeans. "I thought about you in the most inopportune times. And even more at night." He ground his hips against Loki's ass, pressing the bulge against his cheeks.   
"It makes me not want to let you go again," he said, hand tightening his grip on Loki's arm as if almost expecting him to slip back into the crowd.

 

Loki looked at him impishly from under his long dark lashes.

“And if i go with you?”

He turned to look him in the eyes, still pressing their bodies tight.

Gyrating his hips, he pulled Thor in for a hungry, wet kiss which sent exhilarating chills down blond’s spine.

 

When Loki broke the kiss to gasp for air, his eyes were dark with lust. He nibbled at Thor's lower lip,  moaning softly. 

“You said you owe me a drink…. I think i know one I'd like right now.”

 

Thor's arousal washed through him a new with that look the punk was giving him and his erection became painfully hard.   
Fuck he just wanted to take him right here on the goddamn dance floor.    
"Let me take you home, baby," Thor suggested instead. "There's so much more than a drink I can give you."    
Thor squeezed Loki's ass tightly. Another quick fuck in the bathroom meant he would bolt again, and Thor wanted to savor every moment he could.

 

Loki smiled wickedly and purred, grinding himself against Thor's rock hard groin. 

“Is that so, Daddy? And what would that be?”

 

They stopped dancing altogether, standing in the middle of the twirling crowd. Loki almost climbed his hunter like a tree, wrapping his arms around the broad body. He leaned in for another hungry kiss, when someone bumped into them. He whipped his head around snarling at the intruder and clinging tighter on to Thor.

It sprouted a warm feeling of satisfaction in the blond. So he wasn't the only one prone to getting jealous, eh?

Loki grabbed his hand and dragged them off the dance floor, not wanting to waste any more time.

As soon as they escaped the suffocating mass, Loki leaned against the wall pulling Thor closer to him. 

 

“What if you truly are a hunter, and you're going to drag me to your den and shred me to pieces?” he cooed while scratching Thor's chest lightly with his black painted nails and moving his nimble fingers down to the hem of big man's jeans. 

 

Oh fuck yes-   
Thor's breath was already heavier, his cock twitching in anticipation and he pinned Loki completely against the wall, kissing him hard again but this time not pulling away until they were both panting for breath.   
He was glad his apartment wasn't far. Sif and Fandral could find their way back home.   
Thor pressed himself into Loki's hand, his need obvious. FUCK it, Thor couldn't wait.   
He grabbed the punk and was dragging him from the wall and through the club to the door. The bathroom was closer, but he was less likely to ghost on Thor again if he got him to the apartment.    
  
Outside, the air was significantly colder and Thor stopped Loki's mild protests with a hungry kiss and a bite to his lower lip.    
"I will pick you up and carry you," he warned lowly, and he meant it.    
It worked long enough for Thor to get to his classic black impala.   
He opened the door and half pushed Loki inside before closing it and going to the driver's side.

 

Loki looked around in the car, gently hovering his hand above the dashboard and marveling at the perfect condition the car was in. 

When Thor sat next to him behind the wheel, Loki gave him a sly smile.

“Who's this beauty?” He looked up to meet Thor's eyes.

“I feel lied to, Daddy. I'm not your baby, SHE is.”

 

Thor couldn't help the grin.    
"Lucielle may by my baby, but you're the one who's earned the nickname."   
He slid his hand behind Loki's head to almost kiss him, but stopped when their lips brushed along each others. Loki's lipstick was smeared and his pretty green eyes were hooded with matched arousal.   
"Or you could tell me your name.." he suggested, tilting his head instead and kissing along Loki's jaw and he teased on of his ear piercings between his teeth. "If you'd care to spare your pretty ass a beating."    
The blond was intent on holding up the threat, and half of him wanted the smaller man to resist, to give him a reason to punish the little punk.

 

Loki chuckled at that and smiled impishly, turning slightly in his seat to face Thor. 

“It's not going to be that easy, Daddy… “ he slid his hand to Thor's knee and slowly up his thigh.  “But maybe you'll earn it tonight. And that spanking might help you with that. “

He smiled and bit his lip, palming the huge bulge in Thor's pants. Slowly he reached for his fly, cooing softly.

“Ever been naughty in this car?” he opened the buckle of thick leather belt, unzipping Thor's jeans. “You think she'll mind?...”

If it wasn't for the wicked spark in his eyes, as well as the little smirk of his lips, he would sound completely innocent. 

He swiftly opened Thor's pants and slid in his cool hand, pulling out the hard throbbing cock.

Loki licked his lips hungrily, leaning down and sucking the welling precum off the thick head. 

 

Thor cursed under his breath as Loki's black lips sank down further onto his cock, the wet heat pulling a growling moan.   
He started the car, the engine revving up loudly and he peeled out of the parking lot with squealing tires.   
As soon as he was on the road, Thor's hand threaded into Loki's long hair, and he gripped him hard.   
"Fuck baby that feels good," Thor moaned, pushing him down farther onto his cock until he heard him gag heavily.   
He was trying hard to concentrate on the road, pressing down on the gas more when Loki sucked harder.

 

The little minx smirked around the heavy cock, taking it further down his throat and swallowing. He pulled back for a gasp of air, panting and holding the thick member by its base and pumping it steadily. 

“Keep your hands on the wheel, Daddy…” he breathed out sweetly, licking up the vein running under the shaft and sucking hard on the head. His hand kept stroking the base, gently tightening around it while Loki tilted his head and teased Thor's slit with the cool touch of his piercing. 

 

"Fuck--" Thor faltered momentarily, almost swerving but straightened out immediately.    
Goddamn this man was good at this- better than Jane's one-time head by light years. And this was just a taste of what he imagined his minx could do if his tongue was this talented alone.    
At a red light Thor leaned his head back against the chair, the sounds of Loki's messy slurping driving him closer and closer to his climax, but he was damn determined to make it to the apartment before he did.    
  
About three blocks away, Thor wasn't sure if was going to make it.   
"Baby-" Thor moaned, "Baby I'm close," he warned and sped down the road. The apartment was in view, he was so close in both senses.

 

At that note, Loki dipped his head lower once again, taking in almost all of Thor's girth. Thick, dripping head brushed the soft back of his throat, making him fight his urge to gag. He sucked harder on the length and moaned quietly around it, the vibration of his voice sending another wave of pleasure down the hunters spine. 

His lips left smudges of dark lipstick on the root of Thor's swollen cock, tongue spreading slick spit on the shaft and lapping on the leaking head. 

 

Thor drove into the parking garage, panting and somehow managing to park albeit a little crookedly. As soon as it was out of gear, Thor's hand went right back to the back of Loki's head, shoving him down to the hilt of his cock right as he came.   
He spilled inside Loki's throat, forcing him to swallow or choke on his seed.   
"Fuck yes baby, take it all," he growled.    
After a few long seconds he stopped cumming, and he finally allowed Loki off his cock and to breathe.

 

The dark haired man obediently swallowed the whole load of Thor's cum, with only a small  trickle dripping down his chin. He milked the softening cock dry, slurping on his own saliva mixed with a trace of white spend. 

 

Finally Loki pulled out, panting softly and licking his lips. He looked up to Thor with a satisfied smirk.

“Better than any drink you could buy me at the club, Daddy…” he straightened up, wiping the corners of his mouth with slim fingers. He leaned in to Thor, purring to his ear. 

“Wanna take me upstairs and spank my name out of me?”

 

Thor didn't even answer with words, instead tugging Loki into a kiss by his shirt, able to taste himself on the punk's tongue and it only made him more excited.    
He opened the door behind him, taking Loki with him through the driver side with their lips still locked.    
And then he picked him up, his broad hands cupping Loki's ass as he started walking towards the stairs.    
  
"Last chance to back out baby," Thor moaned against his lips, gracelessly unlocking the door and almost kicking the door open. But it didn't need to be said that Loki wouldn't take the bait.

 

He smiled wickedly and locked his long legs around Thor's waist, leaning in for a hungry,  inpatient kiss.

“If i wanted to bail, you'd never get me into your car in the first place. But I can struggle a bit, if it turns you on, Daddy.”

He dug his fingers into the meat of Thor's shoulders, purring loudly and licking his way into Thor's mouth. 

 

The thought of a struggle made Thor  moan into the delicious kiss. He tossed his keys onto the table, not even realizing they hit the floor instead and he made a beeline for the bedroom. His hand was already snaking up Loki's back, tugging the skin tight shirt that clung to his milky skin.    
With a low grunt Thor dropped Loki onto the bed, smirking when he bounced slightly unsteady.   
The blond was hastily unbuckling his belt and he watched Loki with a dark predatory gaze. The smaller man looked different under these lights, some smaller details now visible in the dim room. Details Thor was currently not paying attention to.    
Once his belt was free, he grabbed a handful of Loki's hair and pulled him up for a punishing kiss.    
"Safe word is tomahawk." He mumbled against Loki's lips, smearing off the last bits of black from them.

 

Loki grunted in acknowledgment without breaking the kiss, unbuttoning Thor's jeans and yanking them of. While it was thoughtful of  the big man to assure them some level of safety with the word, Loki was certain he wouldn't use it. He really wanted to unleash the blond beast. 

He palmed at the already hard again bulge and stroked it through the material of strained briefs. Breaking the kiss and panting for air, he pulled off his own shirt, revealing his flushed chest and pert pierced nipples. He yelped loudly when Thor closed his fingers on one of them, twisting it slightly and giving it a tug.

Loki pulled at the blond’s shirt, finally ripping it of the muscular torso and breathing in the musky scent, before throwing it on the floor. His slim hands roamed the tan flesh, gripping on the tight, flexing muscles. He plunged into another bruising kiss, still not feeling enough of the hunters scent on himself and his own clothes were in the way.

He fumbled for a bit with his boots, stopping a few times to nibble at Thor's lips impatiently and gasping when hunter groped his ass harder. He finally managed to kick the boots off and laid back on the bed again, arching invitingly and twisting his hands in the sheets. 

“C’mon Daddy, I want you to make me scream tonight.”

 

How could Thor ignore an invitation like That?    
He was over him in an instant, growling into the kiss before moving to his neck. This time there was no neon band to be in his way and he bit down hard enough to leave perfect teeth marks, and he soothed the spot with his tongue.    
He pulled off him and with one fluid motion flipped the smaller man over.    
"Don't move." Thor ordered and he got off the bed.    
Under it, he kept a duffel bag that held a few of his own personal sex stash. Jane had balked at the idea of anything passed a blindfold, looking at the blond in disbelief when he asked about tying her down.    
But this stranger was a far cry from her, and he could finally blow the proverbial dust off a part of him he thought he had long buried.    
Thor pulled out a few long silk ties, along with a few other items and got back on the bed. He straddled over Loki, taking his arms behind him and securing them with the silk.    
After, he kissed Loki's back, and his hands slid down the pull at his tight jeans.    
"You've been very bad, baby."    
Thor yanked the pants down finally, again hearing a tear when he slid them off his long slim legs, leaving him naked on his bed. The blond's cock was so hard, and he almost descended upon the punk immediately but he refrained. He was a man of his word after all.   
He didn't give Loki any warning before his hand came down in a hard slap to Loki's pale ass cheeks, followed by another, and another.

 

The lithe man squirmed and mewled as Thor's hand delivered heavy spanks to his bared bottom. He strained at the silk bonds- the feeling of being utterly helpless and at the blond’s mercy made him desperately horny.

“I-ah! I'm sorry Daddy!”

He panted and cried out as more slaps came down on his ass, but arched himself even further. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and Thor knew that after tonight they would more than likely be covered in bruises. 

 

Now with punk’s jeans gone, Thor noticed a tattoo on his right thigh-- a green snake wrapped around the long leg, with its head resting near Loki's groin. 

 

The whines and cries Thor was pulling out of the tattooed man brought an even greater lust to him, burning in his chest. He wanted more. He wanted to not just hear his whines he wanted to hear him beg, he wanted to hear him sobbing for more and choking when Thor gave it to him.   
Thor stopped spanking him, rubbing the bright red cheeks and his thumb traced over the tattoo.    
He stepped away, picking up the plug and lube he had pulled out of the bag as well. "You're not sorry. Not yet." Thor grinned as he returned. He coated the plug as well as his two fingers, slipping them between his lovely ass cheeks right to his hole.    
"I wonder if that slutty little hole of yours will open up for daddy." He pressed two fingers inside of Loki.   
  


The little punk winced slightly at the cool touch of lube and moaned loudly when two digits entered him. He moved his hips, taking Thor's thick fingers in deeper and looking at him over his shoulder. Putting on his sweet face, he purred in a husky voice.

“You're so big, Daddy…  I've never had anyone this big take me before--”

A lewd moan escaped his lips as Thor hooked his fingers in him. Panting loudly he tried to lure the blond man even more. 

“I think you'll have to prepare me some more, Da-  **Ah!** ”

He didn't get to finish as Thor yanked his hair, pulling out another cry from him, and added another lubed finger, stretching the tight ring. 

 

"I'm going to do what I damn well please." Thor growled. The three fingers slipped in and out of the punk, scissoring and spreading at different paces. He let go of Loki's hair and slapped his ass again.   
"We wouldn't want to gag that pretty mouth of yours. I still need a name." Thor slipped out of Loki, taking the plug and teasing it at his entrance. It was large, but not as big as his cock, and it vibrated. A fact Loki wasn't yet aware of. Yet.   
"Fuck you're pretty," Thor spoke almost to himself, voice was low and velvety. It was a polar opposite to how hard he hit. He pressed the plug in almost to the base, loving how Loki moaned from being stretched even further.

Thor watched as this little punk writhed under him, his shapely ass clenching on the oppressing plug.

 

Loki moaned and tugged at his restrains, crying out with roaring pleasure. He tried shifting his hips to find some relieving pressure for his aching cock, to scratch that burning itch. 

“Da-daaddy, please! O-oh please fuck me-!”

He cried softly, trying anything to climb higher towards his edge.

When Thor put his large hand on the small of his back, his heart rose with excitement, and then a hard smack landed on his backside. Before he even managed to scream,  Thor delivered another one, and another. 

Loki's whines turned to shaking sobs, straining his back and hiding his face in the sheets, muffling his pleas.

 

Thor was getting drunk off the sounds, and he didn't stop even when he could tell the marks would bruise. Good.    
"Don't you fucking dare cum without begging me, baby." Thor warned over Loki's cries and switched on the plug, sending immediate pulsing vibrations through the younger's body.   
It was the only reprieve Thor gave him before he started spanking him again. He loved the way Loki yelp and would tense and his legs shook with the pleasure of it.   
The punk was a slut for pain and it pleased Thor to a level he didn't realize he had.    
"Give me your name!" He ordered, smacking him even harder, leaving a perfect dark red handprint on his ass cheek and then again on the other.

 

A loud cry ripped out of Loki's throat, leaving it sore and dry, but Thor was far from being finished. 

This hard smack drove the vibrating plug even deeper, giving Loki another big push towards his edge. If it wasn't for the blond’s strong grip on his hip, he would be dry humping the sheets till he spilled like an overly eager teen. His cock was swollen and leaking with precum, hanging heavily between his parted legs and begging for attention. 

“Please Daddy, oh please let me cum! I'll be good, i swear!” another loud spank cut through the air, awarding Thor a pained cry from the tattooed man. 

 

Thor was grinning, his pleas making his cock twitch harder.   
"Give me your name, baby-" He smacked his ass again, this time keeping his hand firmly on the heated flesh to push the vibrating plug in harder and he leaned over the pale body stretched under him. "Because if you don't, you're not going to cum at all tonight. No matter how much you beg, or how good I fuck you, you will leave this apartment with a souvenir of blue balls." Thor growled his warning into Loki's ear.

 

Punk sobbed at the threat, his body straining from all the tension  but he still shook his head. His once on point eyeliner was now in smudges on his eyelids, with long creases from tears running down his sharp cheekbones.

His chest was heaving, flushed bright red just like his pretty face,  and glistening with sweat. Loki tried yanking at his silk bonds and scratching his own back, to add another spark of pain to the fire raging in his belly.

He moaned with every breath, mewling like a cat in heat. The way he arched his back and offered his abused ass made it painfully hard for Thor not to yank the vibrating plug out and plunge into the greedy hole himself, fucking the younger man unconscious. But he wouldn't give in just yet.

 

Loki hid his face in the sheets again, muffling the desperate cries and sobs. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his thin lips were shiny with drool. How much he missed feeling like this-- tied down, punished and  humiliated. It hurt so so good, but still not enough. 

 

Thor had to admit, he was rather impressed with the punk's ability to resist even in his deteriorating state. And Thor was drinking it up. He never ever expected to find someone who could not only take a punishment, but could take MORE.   
But he masked his pleasure with a growl instead, wrapping a thick hand around his throat in a tight grip.   
"Then maybe I can squeeze it out of you."   
He neglected Loki's cock entirely, briefly wondering if he should get a cock ring for the little bastard just to ensure he couldn't cum. He pressed the plug in again and pulled it out, then back in slower and he raised the intensity of the vibrations again. "I will make your ass so raw you won't sit for a week-" Thor punctuated the threat with another hard smack, and another and another not giving any time for the pain to die down between them.

 

Loki gasped hoarsely and rolled his eyes to the back of his skull, feeling the tight grip on his neck. He breathed out a soundless ‘yes’, when Thor punctuated his threat, and then screamed out when the beating came. 

With each stroke he was closer and closer, clenching his fists and tugging on the silk restrains.

“Daddy, PLEA-"

He didn't get to finish his begging, because when the next smack hit the lower of his ass, driving the vibrating plug deeper and prodding his prostate one more time, it was the last push. 

He came with a loud shout, spilling all over his lower belly and the deep red sheets. He collapsed on the bed, panting hard and shivering from the intensity of his orgasm, wondering what kind of punishment Thor would give him. 

He tried shifting from his belly, mumbling incoherent pleas. 

“I'm so-sorry Daddy,  I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm--”

 

"You fucking little brat." Thor said in disbelief. He was surprised how fast Loki had cum and the arousal of anticipation it brought inside him raged like a fire.   
He flipped Loki over onto his back, not caring that the vibrator was still going and his ass would hurt from the roughness of the sheets. He smeared his hand through the spill on Loki's stomach, and he pulled the punk up by his throat.    
"Do you see this?" He demanded, strings of the still warm cum between his fingers. He didn't give Loki a chance to answer before he slapped him hard across the face, spreading it along his perfect cut and now red cheek. "Clean my hand of your filth." Thor ordered.

 

Loki moaned at the slapp, still breathing heavily, but he obediently opened his mouth taking the thick fingers in. 

Thor growled at him lowly, thrusting his fingers in deeper, till the punk gagged slightly.

The punk wrapped his pierced, nimble tongue around the intruding digits, sucking hard on them and tasting himself. He cleaned them eagerly, slurping loudly and looking up at Thor with hooded, pleading eyes. 

When he pulled for a gasp of air, he whispered whiningly.

“I'm sorry Daddy… I'm sorry I disobeyed.” he caressed Thor's palm with his thin lips, giving it soft kitten licks. 

 

Thor bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning again. Loki had proven once before how good he was with his tongue and he was proving it again. The blond fought the urge to shove his pretty mouth on his cock right then. But not yet. There were so many toys he hadn't brought out yet, so many he wanted to use on the smaller man and knew he couldn't in a single night.    
He pushed Loki back down onto the bed, taking out the vibrating plug and leaving his hole empty and twitching.     
"No, you don't get to call me daddy. You have to earn that privilege back to be my baby. You address me as Sir, or Master. Do you understand, pet?"   
He put the plug to the side when Loki nodded that he did, and he reached for his bag again. He pulled out a gag, but in place of the ball was a large metal ring meant to keep Loki's mouth open and available. "Up." He snapped the order for Loki to sit up again, and he secured the gag into place.    
Thor smirked, his darkened eyes looking over his sweet slutty little minx. His face was tear streaked, smudges of lipstick and eyeliner washed away with tears, sweat or drool.    
"You're perfect like this.." Thor said lowly. "Maybe I should get you a collar, pet. I think you'd like that." Thor's hand dropped down to Loki's neck here it was already bruising, and he tightened his grip on him again. He forced Loki back onto the bed, himself on top of him with a knee between the punk's thighs.    
"Ride my leg like the horny slut you are."

 

Loki's eyes fluttered shut as he gasped for air when Thor's grip on his neck loosened. He spread his long legs wider, straddling the blond’s thigh.

With the first roll of his hips he moaned loudly, but the gag muffled his voice to a long whine. He pressed harder to the strong thigh, applying the delicious pressure to his again aroused cock which made him speed up his movements. With his hands still tied up above his head, he fisted the sheets, squirming and panting heavily.

A trickle of drool dripped from his spread lips, running down his cheek, but Loki couldn't care less. He was rutting against Thor's knee, covering the tanned skin with the smeared lube from his ass and thighs.

 

Thor watched in glee as the punk obediently rode his thick thigh. The heavy weight of Loki's cock on his leg was intoxicating.   
The larger man took it in his hand, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts and loving the keeping whines it pulled from the punk's open mouth.    
"You like that, slut?" Thor moaned, his own cock twitching and beading with precum.    
He waited until Loki's movements became faster, harder signalling he was getting close again to orgasm and Thor stopped stroking him entirely and pinned his hips to force Loki to stop moving.    
He untied Loki's wrists from each other and he straddled over him, keeping him stuck to the bed while Thor restrained each wrist to his headboard.    
  


Loki whined loudly when Thor let go of his cock, squirming impatiently under his grasps and trying the new restrains.  They didn't give in the slightest, which only brought a small smirk to his spreaded lips. 

He gave Thor a pleading, hooded look, moaning softly around the gag and tried to move his hips despite the heavy arm pinning him down. His erect cock was throbbing, with a fat bead of precum leaking from the shiny tip. 

His master was  relentless and Loki yelped with sweet pain when Thor gripped him harder, pinning him down. 

 

"Look at how hard you are." Thor's hands pressed harder into the raised hip bones, almost hard enough to bruise. Or maybe it was hard enough. Thor didn't know, nor did he care.    
Loki's cock was rock hard despite having only a few minutes' rest, and Thor was again impressed.    
"You must love being taken, handled by a real man, punished." Thor's voice was a low purr, but his eyes flickered up to Loki's and it betrayed his burning lust for the punk, barely contained.   
He stuck his fingers in Loki's mouth again through the open ring, but even without the ability to close his mouth the smaller man's tongue licked his fingers with an equal want. He shoved them in farther, gagging him and watching as a line of spit fell from his lips.    
Thor couldn't wait any longer. He had to fuck him again.    
He lubed his cock with practiced ease, poising at Loki's twitching hole. But he didn't slam himself in as much as he so desperately wanted to.   
This time he wanted the punk to truly feel just how big Thor was. So he went slowly, pushing the head of his thick cock inside, passed the aching ring, and slowly still until he was to the hilt.

 

Loki throw his head back, his voice stuck down in his throat. He felt every inch of the massive cock as it pushed fully into him. Breathing hard, he shifted his hips to adjust to the thick girth, finally finding his voice back. A high, long moan escaped his open mouth, fuelling Thor's raging lust. The hot, tight hole clenched harder on the massive cock, pulling a low growl out of the big man. 

Loki panted heavily, squirming defiantly under the strong grip, wrapping his long legs  around Thor's waist. He wasn't going to obediently submit just yet. 

 

"Disobedient little whore. I think you WANT to get punished." Thor growled and slapped Loki, not bothering to hide his smile.   
He pinched Loki's pierced nipples, teasing and rolling the sensitive buds between his thick fingers, and flicking the pieces of colored metal. Loki whined and cried from behind the gag, arching his back into Thor's hands.    
Slowly the blond began to move within Loki, purposely keeping his thrusts slow and deliberate just to piss the little punk off. Because what could he do about it?    
He abandoned a nipple in favor of spanning his hand over the pale expanse of Loki's skin. His skin was so smooth, with light dusting of dark hair and Thor wanted to become intimately familiar with every inch.    
He grabbed Loki's cock, thumb smearing the head of precum and he brought it up to his lips to taste.

 

The lithe punk cried out at the slight abuse on his nipples, which turned a bright shade red. He darted his pierced tongue through the gag ring, to lick his spread lips, breathing heavily and swallowing hard. His milk white skin felt cool under Thor's hand, even despite shivering with excitement.

Thor could see the faintest hint of smirk on this pretty mouth, despite all the drool and tear marks.

Loki dug his heel into the small of Thor's back and swayed his hips as swiftly as he could, urging the blond man to pick up the pace. He was teased and aroused to the brink of screaming his lungs out, and was completely ready to do so in order to get Thor to properly fuck him.

 

Thor growled loudly, his cock pulsing inside of Loki and his hand wrapped around Loki's throat.    
"You want to get fucked that bad?" The larger man braced his other hand against the headboard and he gave Loki exactly what he wanted. He bucked into the punk with a brutal force, rocking the entire bed.   
Loki's strangled cries echoed through the room with the delicious wet smacking of skin on skin and only fueled Thor to go harder.   
He could feel Loki gasping under his grip but he didn't relent, kissing his wet open mouth hard, taking what little breath Thor was allowing him.

 

The first cry that escaped Loki's open mouth was dripping with lust and want. When Thor silenced him with a brushing kiss, he used every gasp of air to moan for his Master. 

His hard, throbbing cock brushed against Thor's iron abs, scratching it lightly with the cool piercing under the head. His slit was again welling up with clear drool of precum, hard thrusts making it drip on Loki's flat belly.

Another powerful slam made him see stars when the hunter  aimed right for his sweet spot. He pulled harder at the silk restrains, screaming loudly and jerking his hips up to meet with Thor's thrusts. His slick tight hole twitched and clenched on the rock hard cock, pulling a low moan from the blond man. 

 

A shiver of pure pleasure ran down Thor's spine and he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm.   
"Fuck you feel so good," Thor moaned and released his neck, his hand snaking down to pump Loki's heavy cock. It was slick with his fluids, and Thor let him buck his hips into his fist.    
His whines were matched by Thor's growls, breath puffing as he got closer and closer, and so was Loki.   
So the larger man stopped moving all the sudden, his hand still wrapped around Loki's cock and Thor buried deep within Loki's tight asshole.    
When Loki loudly localized his protest, the blond raised his brows.    
"Did you think I would actually let you cum without a name?"

 

Loki let out a sobbing whine, thrashing desperately under the bulky man. He looked at his Master pleadingly, his gag-muffled begs melting into a long moan. 

He hugged Thor's waist harder with his long legs, kicking his heel into the hard muscle of blond’s buttock. 

His chest was covered  and glistening with a thin layer of sweat, flushed red and heaving. He tried bucking his hips again, but his Master pinned him down mercilessly. Loki wasn't about to give him his name just yet, but he was very, VERY desperate.

 

He has decided already at the club, that he'd tell Thor his name tonight, but on his own terms. It was a great fun for him, this hunt for his identity-- he usually introduced himself before even letting the stranger fuck him. But  this game they were playing with Thor… it felt so much more intimate for him. Considering even what they were doing right now. And as much as he teased his hunter about it, a simple beating and keeping him on edge wouldn't make him succumb. 

 

He mewled lewdly, giving Thor a pleading look and huffed softly, flexing his fingers impatiently. 

 

Thor wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear, and again he was surprised at how stubborn the punk remained even like this.   
The bond's resolve, however, was slowly chipping away. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the man within an inch of his life, fill his room with the wonderful sounds he made and ride him through and Thor found his hips rocking into Loki once more.    
  
Thor reached up and unlocked the gag from Loki's mouth, keeping his pace slow but unsteady.    
"Give me, your name-" Thor snarled the order, punctuating his words with harder thrusts.

 

Freed from his gag, Loki started slurring and sobbing with pleading voice. 

“Please Master, ple-please please! Fuck me like the slut I am. Please please please!-...”

He clearly loved using his silver tongue in any way possible. His breathing was rapid and shallow, with his lips puffy and red from the gag.

He tried moving again, crying out when the thick cock in him throbbed.

“Oh-h please M-master!!”

He was still stubbornly ignoring Thor's request, focusing on his own pleasure and seducing Thor to fuck him unconscious. 

 

"Fuck~" Thor groaned lowly, his thrusts becoming a little faster. Loki's pleas were even hotter, slightly broken and hoarse from yelling and the way those piercing green eyes bored into him was driving Thor crazy.    
His cock throbbed inside Loki, and he moaned again when he clenched his walls around him.    
"Shut up-" Thor demanded, silencing him with another punishing kiss.    
He threaded his fingers through sweat-dampened hair and grabbed a fist full of the inky black locks.

 

Loki let out another soft whimper at the tug on his hair, losing himself in the kiss. He knew he was winning, almost breaking through Thor's defences. He charged with another attack, obediently quieting his sobs and moans, gently biting Thor's lower lip and licking into his mouth. 

He still let quiet whimpers escape, but just enough to keep driving his Master crazy.

He placed his one leg back on the bed, bracing himself more and bucking up to Thor's brutal thrusts, the other one tightening their grip on the blond’s waist. 

His hard cock bobbed again against Thor's lower abdomen, achingly swelled from arousal and slick with fluids.

 

Thor cursed lowly under his breath, his head spinning and drunk with lust. He gripped his other hand onto Loki's narrow hip, meaning to pin him down again, but was only half successful as he mostly used it as leverage to fuck the punk harder.    
He angled his cock, feeling Loki's hole tighten and a high pitched whine escape muffled from behind the kiss.    
Thor kept hitting that spot over and over again, breaking the kiss to pant heavily against the soft bruised skin of his neck.    
Any plans he had to draw this out was tossed to the side as Thor was enwrapped in his own pleasure, Loki's loud and unhindered noises filling his ears.   
He couldn't hold back Any longer.    
With a roar, the huge man came inside Loki, fucking him through his orgasm and pumping him full of his seed.

 

The punk cried out at the feeling of hot cum spilling deep within him, the hard cock still abusing his sweet spot. He wanted to keep up his act, to hold back and beg his Master for release, but it was all too much, he was to far into his own pleasure. When Thor fucked him raw through his orgasm, Loki bucked up again, chasing his release. 

Finally he let out a  loud prolonged scream, with his voice giving out and leaving him breathless as he came hard.

He spilled between them, his seed splotching  both his and Thor's bellies.

Loki flopped back on the bed, breathing hard and with quiet whimpers.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so good. 

 

The punk opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Thor's post-orgasmic, godlike  face and whispered with trembling, hoarse voice. 

“It's Loki"

 

Thor furrowed his brow and looked as if he was about to slap Loki for being a disobedient, whiny whore and calling his performance ‘low-key’ when the little punk moaned softly and whispered again. 

 

“My name is Loki.”

 

Thor stared at him for a moment longer, seeming to process it, when he laughed breathlessly. He bowed his head down, resting on his haunches as the laugh filled the room and cut through the heavy atmosphere.   
"Loki." Thor repeated, looking back up to find lovely green eyes still on him "Was that so hard, baby?" He chuckled again and kissed him and tugged at the ties binding his wrists still. They were red and raw from pulling on them, and Thor brought his wrists up to kiss as well.    
"Stay," his order was soft, but he got up off the bed, taking a moment to re steady his own legs. He went to the adjoining bathroom to grab a wash towel, wetting it with warm water and returned to the bedside to start cleaning Loki of their mess.    
"You did very well," Thor cooed, gently wiping the spilled cum on Loki's undoubtedly sore ass. It was bruised, painted in red and purples and blue. "Took the pain way better than I expected."

 

Loki hummed quietly, watching as Thor cleaned him tenderly. 

“You provided the pain way better than I expected…”

Closing his eyes, he let out a quiet hiss when Thor brushed the soft cloth over his bruised bottom. It didn't hurt - not really. But he wanted to be pampered by the big man. 

“Ever done that with a stranger from a club?” he smiled at Thor and shook his head with a chuckle.

“You know, when I first saw you, I labelled you as a ‘goody two shoes’ who got dragged to the club by his wild friends.” he watched  with content as Thor cleaned him thoroughly. 

“Guess i was wrong, huh?” he laughed sweetly and laid his head back on the pillows.

 

Thor smiled,   
"Way wrong." He picked up the second cloth that had cool water and wiped Loki's face of the tears, spit, and run away makeup. "Well... half wrong anyway. My friends did drag me there ... but I'm glad they did."    
Thor looked Loki's body over again, his frown barely visible behind his smirk. "I made an utter mess of you," he dragged the cooling cloth down to Loki's neck, caressing away the edge of pain from clear bite marks.    
"I first saw you, and I thought you'd be easy to pin and catch. Guess I was wrong too."

 

Punk smirked at that, gently tilting his head to allow Thor to cool more of his skin. 

“It's a good strategy for hunting…. Lure them in for an easy catch and then eat them raw.” He narrowed his eyes and gave Thor a wicked smirk.

Despite the bite marks on his neck and slight bruising on his cheekbone from the slaps, he still looked stunningly beautiful.

Carefully he lifted himself up, crouching to Thor on all fours. His knees were still a little red from all the kneeling, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He came up closer to  the blond, almost brushing his nose against Thor's. He purred lowly, gazing deep into the pools of blue.

“The main question is: was the hunt worth the prey?”

 

Thor felt another rush of heat through him, and he thought about shoving the minx back onto the bed and fucking him again, but he refrained. Instead he drew his hand to the nape of Loki's neck, grasping his hair again and forcing the smaller man to bare his neck to Thor again.    
"Oh yes." Thor's voice had lowered  again to velvet. "Well worth it. And a hunt I'm eager to do again," He kissed a bruise on Loki's neck. "And again." He kissed a bite mark. "And again," he kissed another.    
He nipped his way up, teasing his pierced ear before returning to his darkened battered lips.

 

Loki smiled through the kiss and encircled Thor's neck with his arms, leaning closer and returning the caress. The kiss was sweet and gentle, albeit still heated.

The little minx carefully straddled hunter’s thighs, wincing slightly as he felt the sting of pain on his abused backside. He pulled away from the kiss, noting in his mind how Thor followed his lips, wanting to catch them again.

Loki spread his fingers and moved his palms up and down the broad chest before him. Licking his lower lip in a hungry manner, he draw a little circle with his finger, near Thor's collar bone. He slowly lifted his gaze, again darkened and hooded, with a cunning smirk on his pink lips. 

“Have I earned to be your baby again, Daddy?”

 

Thor returned the smirk. "Yes baby, you have." He moaned slightly. "And if you keep teasing me, I'm going to fuck you all over again, and maybe-" Thor grabbed Loki's ass cheeks in both hands, squeezing until Loki's hissed in pleasured pain.   
"I'll take a whip to this pretty ass of yours so you won't forget who owns it."   
His cock was already getting hard under Loki, pressing up against his cheeks. If Thor did fuck him again, he'd keep him until the sun rose, and maybe even longer still. 

Was that such a bad idea? Fuck until they were both too exhausted to move. 

But Thor felt the first pull of possessiveness, realizing another reason why he didn't want Loki to go. Would he go back to the Neon Fox? The thought of someone else putting his hands on Loki made the blond angrier than it should have for a damn near stranger, who’s name he had literally just learned. 

So Thor just swallowed that imagined jealousy.   
  


Loki seemed to notice something in his eyes, for he  smiled mischievously and placed both his hands on Thor's shoulders. 

“You're not to tired, are you Daddy? Cause i really want to show you how grateful I am.”

He pushed at the strong frame, making Thor lay back on the bed. He then sat on his lower abs, gently teasing the semi hard cock against his delightfully sore ass.

“I promise Daddy, I'll be so good to you…”

He gingerly put Thor's big palms on his painful cheeks, allowing him to knead them as he seemed fit.

 

Thor moaned softly, pressing his hips up and sliding his cock between the plump mounds.    
"Is that so?" Thor cocked an eyebrow, eyes sinking down Loki's body again, this time taking the time to truly appreciate the pale man's physique. "Because you've been wonderfully naughty this entire time, I'm not sure being good is in your nature." Thor teased with a smirk, drawing one hand to Loki's hip and down his smooth thigh.    
He was thinner than Thor, but there was still lean muscle hidden under perfect skin, giving the illusion of softness. 

 

Loki smirked and leaned down, brushing his lips against Thor's. 

“Satisfaction is not in my nature…” he purred lustfully, smashing their lips in a hungry, demanding kiss. His pierced tongue brushed over Thor's, letting him feel the  slightly cool metal of the stud. Before the blond could hold him down in place, he straightened up and swayed his hips, teasing the thick cock between his cheeks.

He kept his hooded gaze at Thor,  smirking impishly and reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

“Would you like to watch me?...” He swiveled the tube in his hand, this wicked glint ever-present in his green eyes. 

 

Thor bit his lip, his gaze lingering on his hips and he bit back a moan as his cock twitched again.   
"You want to give daddy a show?" He hummed, but the fire behind his eyes betrayed the blond's arousal at the idea. When Loki nodded, the smirk never leaving his face, Thor couldn't help but return the smile.    
"Show me what you've got, baby." He gestured to the bag that was still laying at the foot of the bed, wide open. “Take your pick of anything you’d like. Impress me.”

 

Loki looked at the bag and bit his lower lip slightly. He planned to simply ride his big hunter, teasing him with the sight, but now? He smiled at Thor and leaned down for a soft peck.

“Anything?”  He raised an amused eyebrow and rolled of Thor's body, kneeling down on the floor next to the bag. 

 

Thor lifted himself up on one elbow, watching as the little minx rummaged through his sex stash.  Before his eyes he had the almost exact same image of Jane, when she found his duffle bag.

She was looking for something under their bed, when she found it instead. To say she was shocked, would be a big fucking understatement. It resolved in a big fight in which Thor tried to explain to her his bedroom desires and needs. Jane was still very much shocked and revulsed, but he couldn't exactly say she didn't try to accommodate. They tried a blindfold, but Thor could see she was very uncomfortable and displeased, and after her reaction to the suggestion of being tied up, he stopped trying and never spoke of it again. 

 

But now, seeing how eagerly Loki was browsing the contents of his bag, he wondered how he could have ever give up this incredible sense of dominance as well as the roaring pleasure he could share with someone.

He was lost in his thoughts, when he noticed what Loki focused on and his heart stopped for a second.

The little minx pulled out from the bag a pair of black lacey thongs from the set he had bought for Jane, but never actually got to show it to her. It was during their whole fiasco with the bag.

 

Loki smiled widely, spreading the lingerie in his long fingers and examining it.

“My my, what do we have here?”

 

Thor had completely forgotten they were in there, and for a moment he stared at them.    
"They aren't mine," he found himself saying, realizing what Loki might be thinking and it brought a tinge of pink to his cheeks that he hid with a smile.   
"But.... they would look very fucking sexy on you." Thor suggested. While he had bought them for his ex, the thought of Loki slipping on the lingerie over his long legs and pulling the lace tight over his hard cock turned Thor on far more than he expected. He grasped his aching, weeping cock and stroked it slowly as he watched Loki, smudging precum down his shaft.    
"Put them on baby." Thor ordered, and watched with heated excitement as Loki obeyed.    
His eyes never left the garment as it was pulled up, and Loki's never left Thor's. He was seeing a new kink being realized by the bigger man as the punk slipped the thin strings over his hips and between his sore cheeks.

 

Loki made a slow, full turn, showing himself off to his hunter, and then took a few catwalk steps towards the big mirror on the opposite wall, swaying his hips from side to side.  Admiring his reflection, he looked impishly over his shoulder, catching Thor's devouring gaze. 

“How do i look, Daddy?”

He gingerly slid his hands down his body, stopping them at the thin garment on his narrow hips. 

 

"Fucking Good- umh, you look-," Thor forced his eyes back up to meet Loki's in the reflection, momentarily having been caught stumbling over his own words. But he cleared his throat and recollected himself.   
"You look really fucking hot in them," he smirked, and his eyes dropped back down Loki's lovely body, to the snake tattoo that the thing just seemed to compliment.    
Like the punk was /made/ to wear lingerie and Thor briefly imagined him in stiletto heels.    
"Come here," Thor ordered to cover another moan.

  
The punk turned at the command with a smirk, and ever so slowly walked back to the bed. 

He made a stop by the bag and fished out an item he has found earlier-- a pair of nipple clamps, adjoined with a silver chain to black leather collar. Loki swinged the set slightly in front of Thor, tilting his head to the side with sheepish eyes. 

“You said something about a collar for me, Daddy. I think this will have to do for now…”

He kneeled by the bed, putting the leather stripe in Thor's hand and looking at him with those big, green eyes. Behind his innocent, chaste expression, Thor could see the sly glint of mischief he grew so fond of. 

 

Thor's eyes were both bright and darkened as he tightened his grip on the collar. He had never had the chance to use it, and he could think of no one better to break it in.    
He stood up off the bed, cock nearly eye level to the punk and he unlocked the collar. Thor cupped Loki's bruised cheek, slipping back to care through his hair, which he then grabbed roughly.   
Loki let out a small noise of pain but it melted into a moan when the cool leather was wrapped around his marked neck. Thor took his time to fasten it, tightening it so that it rested comfortably against his skin.    
  
He used the collar to tug Loki to stand in front of him, and then again back onto the bed.    
The two thin chains were grabbed up but he didn't attach them yet. Instead, the blond leaned down and took his pert nipple into his mouth and sucked on one, and then the other.    
Loki's soft gasps and moans as he worked his tongue against the sensitive bud filled Thor's ears, and the smaller man let out a yelp when Thor bit down, marking him there too.   
The silver clamps were put on, making Loki hiss with the slight pain but Thor silenced it with a heavy kiss.    
"Fuck, baby..." Thor's eyes traveled down, drinking up the sight of the best up minx in lacy panties, collar, and clamps. "This suits you so goddamn well."

 

Loki moaned softly, smiling at the sweet compliments, and returned every kiss Thor placed on his lips. He scraped the muscular arms with his nails, shifting under the large form that was covering him again. He was mesmerized by the sheer strength of this blond beast, loving the feeling of powerful iron muscles working and flexing against his lithe body, as he was hold down on his back.

But he wanted to ride that man, and he needed to mount him NOW.

 

Loki purred lewdly and tried to speak between the hard kisses. 

“I was-" a soft gasp escaped him when Thor bit his lower lip, “- supposed to give you a show,-”  another loud moan when blond tugged on the silver chain. “-- Daddy.” 

He breathed out the last word, panting hard and already rutting against Thor's thigh. The thin lace thong had a small wet spot over the hard outline of his straining cock. 

“Don't you want to watch me?” he teased with a pout, swirling under Thor. 

 

Thor moaned lowly, pressing back again at Loki's movements. He had planned on rutting into Loki again, but fucking hell if he didn't still want that show.    
So he kissed him again, locking it as he switched their positions in a quick and effortless action. The punk was so light in his arms, easily picking him up and placing him onto Thor's lap without breaking their kiss.   
His cock throbbed again under his plump cheeks, and the blond grabbed them and squeezed lightly while Loki's hips rocked on top of him.    
"Show me what you've got~" it was an challenge and an order, and Thor raised his hand and smacked his ass cheek to punctuate it.

 

The punk yelped at the smack, smiling and biting lightly at his lower lip. 

Once again, he pushed at the massive shoulders to get the big man to lie down. He then moved down, placing sloppy, wet kisses on Thor's broad chest and sculpted abs. Tilting his head to one side he brushed his soft lips against the whole length of the huge throbbing cock. His pierced tongue lapped at the shiny tip, teasing the slit and licking the trace of precum.

“I figured you couldn't really watch when we were in Lucielle…” the sweet purr of his voice send sparks up Thor's spine. 

Loki kissed the base of his hunter’s cock,  nose tickled by the dark blond pubes. He reveled in the strong musky scent, purring and gasping softly. 

His own dick was straining against the lacy material of the black thong, begging for attention. He brushed his groin against Thor's calf, moaning sweetly at the hard shaft. 

Keeping his eyes locked at hunter’s, he parted his lips and slowly leaned down, taking in almost all of Thor's cock. 

 

Thor's mouth fell open in a moan,  watching in raging arousal as his cock disappeared into Loki's mouth. It was so warm and soft, and then he felt the punk's tongue, his perfect silver tongue, licking and teasing him as he still took Thor in.   
Loki moaned, the vibrations pulling a sharp pleasured gasp from the blond and his hand went immediately to the back of Loki's head, grabbing a fistful of hair.   
He felt the head of his cock brushing back of the punk's throat, surprised he didn't gag. Until Thor thrusted his hips up in heated anticipation, forcing his cock down to the hilt. He growled, keeping an iron grip in his hair as Loki pulled up, hollowing his cheeks.

 

Gagging slightly, the punk sucked down on the thick flesh, moaning  around it. When he pulled out for a gasp of air, he took Thor's paw out of his hair, giving the thumb a long lick. 

“Hands off, Daddy…”

He leaned down again, sucking on the fat head, and placed hunter’s hand on the silver chain dangling under his neck. He arched his back, sticking out the shapely ass, for Thor to see these perfect globes with a strip of lace between them.

The way he swayed his hips and teased Thor, made it painfully hard for the blond man not to pound into this little punk then and there. But  for now, he settled for simply watching Loki and growling lowly all the things he would do to him. 

 

Loki was slurping and sucking on the hard cock, his own arousal demanding some care as well. Finally he pulled out with a wet pop, straightening his back and licking his lips, looking down at  the disheveled blond. 

 

Thor was panting, and he tugged the thin chain to make Loki come forward. He caught him gently around the throat and kissed him, smiling against the younger's yelp. His whole body was practically shaking with need, and the blond reached down to grasp Loki's cock.    
"You're so fucking hard baby," he stroked him, slowly. "You love stuffing your pretty mouth with my cock, don't you?" Loki nodded and Thor slipped his thumb between his lips and the punk sucked it immediately, licking and nibbling the digit, drawing another growl of pleasure from the hunter.    
He tugged Loki by the chain again, urging him onto his lap and rubbing his weeping cock between his cheeks while still stroking him. 

 

Loki panted softly, eagerly sucking on the thick thumb. He grinded his lace covered cock against Thor's abs, moaning sweetly and gasping.

Reaching for the lube, he shifted the strip of the thong, pulling it over his cheek and teasing his still sore hole with slim fingers. Pouring a lavish amount of lube on his fingers, he slid them inside, letting out a long wanton cry. Looking Thor in the eyes, he smiled impishly, his gaze darkened and hooded with lust.

He gave the digit a last long suck, before pulling out and shifting on Thor's lap. He turned around, keeping one of the hunter’s big palms on his pierced and clamped chest, and started fingering himself lewdly. He looked over his shoulder to watch Thor's  expression at the show, and to tease him with wanton moans and gasps. 

 

Thor stared at the display, unable to stop the moan that left his open lips. Loki worked himself expertly, fingers glistening from the lube and slipped tantalizingly in and out, stretching his hole for Thor.    
His hips rocked into his hand, rolling and teasing the fat cock he was over.    
Thor flicked and toyed with the clamps under his palm, tugging the chain to make Loki whine with pleasure.    
He could feel the lace of Loki's thong rubbing up against him, ghosting along where he wanted his touch the most. But even when Thor urged up against him, Loki moved just far enough to keep just the barest tease.   
"Damn it baby," he growled, tugging the chain again. "I want to fuck you against every surface of this apartment."

 

Loki's breath hitched at another tug on his nipples, but it didn't stop him scissoring himself. 

“That's a lot of surfaces, Daddy…” a stuttering whine escaped his lips as his fingers  brushed close to his prostate. “Think you can last that long?” he smirked at Thor from over his shoulder, cheeks flushed bright red. 

Moaning loudly Loki pulled out his fingers from his slick, puffy hole. He could feel Thor's arousal straining against his ass cheeks and it was driving him just as much crazy as the scratchy feeling of lace on his overly sensitive cock. 

With his lubed hand he stroked the heavy dick, slickening it some more, before lifting his hips and angling the thick head at his entrance. With a long whine he slowly sank down, impaling himself on the rock hard cock. 

 

"Oh my god~" Thor's head dropped back to the pillows as his cock was taken into the tight heat of his ass, feeling even more amazing than the first time he had.    
His put his hands on Loki's hips, gripping him tightly, but forcing himself Not to slam into him and letting the smaller man slowly sit flush in his lap.    
He looked up to watch his face distort with pleasure, the pink tinge in his face having deepened further and seemed to bring out the sharpness of his gaze.    
"Loki," Thor moaned, and he rocked his hips, urging with a yank of the silver chain for Loki to ride him before he made good on his threat. 

 

Little punk breathed heavily, with a quiet whine on every exhale, noting with satisfaction how the big man properly used his name for the first time. Bracing himself on Thor's powerful thighs, he started slowly moving his hips up and down, trying to adjust to the new angle and the thick girth.

After one particular move he cried out avidly, when the fat head prodded right into the sweet spot of his nerves. 

Panting heavily and moaning stutteringly, he slowly picked up the pace of his moves, pulling out half of the thick length before sinking back down to it's hilt.

“O-oh fuck~!” he threw back his head and whined wantonly, tight hole clenching harder on Thor's massive cock.

 

Thor thrusted in sync with Loki's rolling hips, made even more seductive and serpentine by the way the straps of the thong followed the dip and rise of his ass.    
"Mm fuck, baby~" Thor moaned in approval, his free hand sliding down his soft heated skin to grab his cock through the lace. It was straining from how hard the punk was, the fabric barely able to contain it.    
He stroked him, feeling the wetness where the precum had soaked through.    
Thor kissed his shoulder, nipping a trail that wound up his neck. He tongued the fresh wounds there as he fucked harder into Loki. Each time he hit that spot, his hole tightened around him and he could already feel himself getting close again.    
  


Loki reached back and tangled his fingers into blond strands, tugging on them and keening loudly. Thor felt a sweet, dazzling scent on punks neck the he hadn't noticed earlier-- some kind of perfume that brought out Loki's natural delicate musk. Burying his nose into the source of this scent, he bit harder on the pale column of his neck, pulling a high moan out of those pretty lips.

“O-oh Thor! Oh fuck~!” Loki cried out, bouncing erratically on blond’s lap. The silver chain tinkled as it clapped against the willowy chest,  punk’s pert nipples tinged a bright red. Loki's thighs were trembling from the force of his moves as well as from the raging lust. His leaking cock strained in Thor's grip, stretching the black lace. He was desperately close, but this time he wanted to cum only when his Daddy allowed him to. 

 

Thor abandoned Loki's nipples to clasp against the leather straps around his neck and pulled the punk so his back was flush against the blonds broad chest.   
"You're /mine/." Thor growled under the bite.    
He pulled Loki's cock free from its lace prison, loving how the smaller man moaned at the release of strain.    
He stroked him, bucking into him again and again.   
"Tell me who you belong to, Loki." Thor commanded huskily in his ear. "Who owns this fucking body?"

 

“Y-you do!” Loki sobbed in response, trying to buck up into Thor's fist. He tugged harder on the blond strands, holding for dear life and slurring wantonly.

“Please Daddy, ca-can i cum?”

He leaned back further, moaning right into Thor's ear. His green eyes, hooded by long dark lashes, were glistening with lust. With velvety, sweet voice, he pleaded him servilely.

“I belong to you, Daddy. You own me… please, make me cum for you, Thor.”

The purr on the last vowel of his name made the hunter growl with want.

 

"Yes-" Thor was practically bouncing Loki on his lap with each hard thrust. "Cum for me baby, cum for your daddy." He felt the punk's body tighten and convulse with the force of his orgasm. Thor fucked him through it as jets of white spilled forth onto the blond's hand and the bedsheets before them.    
His hole squeezed around Thor's thick cock, milking him until he couldn't hold back Any longer. He moaned Loki's name, pinning the punk against him as he filled his tight ass for the second time.    
  
They stayed in that position for a few long moments after the both of them stopped moving, panting to catch their breaths.    
Thor kissed his shoulder, over the already bruising bite mark. 

 

Loki glanced at him, panting hard and gasping quietly. Slowly he steadied his breath, humming softly and leaning more on the blond. He untangled his fingers from damp, blond locks, combing them fondly. With his other hand he reached in front of them, gathering some of his spend from the deep red sheets. He slicked his lithe fingers with white cum, bringing it to his lips and tasting himself. After few slurping licks, he purred hoarsely.

“You taste better than I do…”

 

"Mm, is that so?" Thor couldn't help the breathless chuckle, because even when they had just finished a rough fucking, Loki was still seductive as hell.   
He took his hand from his lips and brought them to his own, kissing the wet fingers and tasting him for himself.   
"Divine." He said after a long slow lick of his middle finger. He laid them back on the bed, moaning quietly when his softening cock slipped from Loki's spent hole. Thor could feel his cum leaking out, still hot against both of their skins.    
Thor nuzzled into his black hair.    
"Stay the night."

 

Loki snorted with amusement and looked at the blond man. 

“If you thought I'd be able to move a single muscle after all that, you're not as bright as i thought you were.”

He unclamped his sore nipples, hissing slightly at the pain. Slowly rolling onto his stomach, he spread out on the bed and smiled at Thor with a snickering glint.

“If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now…”

 

At that, Thor laughed. It was a deep hearty sound that filled the room, and it covered the small breath of relief.   
Thor blond was honestly half expecting Loki to want to dip again afterwards, considering it wasn't even midnight yet. But he was more than glad for Loki's snarky answer.   
He rubbed his sore nipples, noting the way the punk winced slightly now that the high of arousal was dissipating.    
"I think I'll make it a double.." Thor smirked when Loki side-eyed him. He kissed him again and slipped out of the bed and out of the room.    
  
Honestly he could use a drink too, and for once not to cover any regret. He poured the glasses, but he glanced back into the room where he could see Loki's pale form draped in his bed amongst the tangle of dark sheets.    
He could get used to this...   
  
He picked up the glasses and made his way back, settling in close to the punk once again and handing him his drink.    
"I hope you like it strong." He chuckled and sipped the whiskey.

 

Punk hummed and swirled the drink with his long finger.

“I'll like it if it's good…” Loki licked and sucked his finger, tasting the whiskey and only partly doing it to tease Thor. 

He approved of the drink and sipped it yarely, licking his lips with a humm.

“So you're both a ‘fancy car’ and a ‘fancy drink’ man… did I hit the jackpot?”

He smiled mischievously, narrowing his bright eyes.

 

"What can I say, I have great taste.." Thor hummed, making a point of looking Loki up and down again.   
"What are the odds I hunt down a beautiful minx that just so happens to have the same tastes?"    
His eyes met Loki's and he smirked. The punk still had the collar wrapped around his neck, and the silver chains that now dangled free were almost ornamental on him.    
Thor picked one of them up and guided Loki in for another kiss.   
"We could do this every night, you know.."

 

Loki returned the kiss but raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. 

“Wouldn't it get boring?”

He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and nibbled at his lower lip, rough beard scratching his smooth skin. 

“I thought you got what you wanted… and that now we're even.” He indicated by raising his drink and downing the rest of it in one go, not breaking the eye contact with Thor's intense look. He licked the rim of  his glass, catching the last auburn drops, and threw it on the soft pillows on the side. “Maybe that wasn't all that you wanted?”

Allowing Thor to pull him closer by the thin chain, he tilted his head to the side- eyes that could tempt a saint narrowed in a curious squint, thin lips curled into a calm and yet so enticing smirk and showing a glint of pearly white teeth. He twirled a lock of hair on Thor's nape, gazing deep into the pools of blue and purring softly with a voice smooth as velvet. 

“What is it that you want…”

 

Thor could have melted into that sinful look, and he nearly did.   
But he took a moment before he actually answered. What /did/ he want?   
Thor knew what his base instinct wanted. What he craved more than anything, to fuck Loki over and over in every way he knew how.    
He knew he didn't want anyone else having the privilege of being called daddy by that sweet sultry voice, or mark his porcelain skin..    
Thor had claimed him.    
The possessiveness he had worked hard to keep under lock and key was stirring, wanting to keep Loki as his and his alone to enjoy and spoil.    
And the other parts of his mind... Also wanted the same thing.    
Thor found himself curious about Loki. Wondering the small things like what his favorite movie might be, or if he liked to cook, or if all his clothes were skin tight and ripped up with chains. He imagined they were.   
  
"I want you to be my baby." Thor spoke at last. "Just mine."

 

Loki looked at him calmly, no other emotion than curiosity on his  gorgeous face.

He hummed softly and brought one hand to cup Thor's bearded cheek, thumb stroking his strong chin. His eyes searched for something in blond’s expression and he must have found it, because he leaned in and brushed his lips against Thor's. He smiled slyly and whispered  sweetly. 

“I'll think about it. “

 

It was as close to a ‘yes’ as it would get. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor woke late into the day. Well, late for him. It was almost ten and the sun filtered in through the heavy curtains on the window.    
Loki was curled and tucked warmly against him. He looked so innocent.   
Thor kissed him gingerly on the cheek before carefully detangling himself from both the smaller man and the sheets.    
After pulling on a pair of boxers, Thor made his way to the kitchen and started making some coffee.    
He glanced up and smiled at the pale naked man, swathed in blankets and still peacefully sleeping.    
He'd make him breakfast in bed. 

 

While waiting for the kettle to boil, he searched for his phone around the apartment. He hadn't checked it since Loki's yesterday selfies and luring texts, and he was sure that Fandral bitched at him for leaving the club early. 

He finally found it under the sofa, near the denim jacket that Loki tore of him on their beeline to the bedroom. 

He picked up the device and checked his messages. 

 

…. God fucking damnit, Dashing.

 

Thor had 12 texts and 3 unanswered calls. He quickly eyed the list, making sure that none of them was actually serious and relevant, before placing the phone on the counter and continuing preparations for breakfast. 

 

Thor went all out on cooking. It had been a while since he had the chance to cook for anyone, so the blond went about making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cut some fresh fruit. He made a cup of coffee, and grabbed some water as well.   
He piled everything high on a plate and steadily made his way into the room, smiling softly at the still sleeping man.    
After setting it down on the bedside table, Thor leaned down and kissed him, and then again when he stirred until green eyes slid open.    
"Good morning baby," the blond greeted softly.   
He got a muffled groan as Loki tried to close his eyes again, still sleepy. But the smell of hot food was wafting pleasantly through the room, and another soft kiss convinced Loki to open his eyes again.    
"I've made you some breakfast." Thor smiled as Loki shifted to sit up.

 

The punk groaned and rubbed his face with slim hands. He looked at Thor from between his fingers, voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Do you have ANY flaws?”

But he couldn't hide a little smile that crawled up to his lips, so moved closer to the breakfast tray and snooped around. He picked a piece of cut peach and nibbled at it, humming contentedly.

“You know, if you keep spoiling me like that, my expectations will only grow…”

He eyed the blond man, smiling lightly.

 

"Mm.. but maybe that's the plan." Thor retorted, returning the smirk. He picked up his own mug of hot coffee and joined him on the bed, pulling Loki to lean against his chest.    
Thor watched him as he reached for another slice of fruit.    
The punk's long hair was a tossed mess, his makeup gone from last night, and the bruises and bitemarks more vivid in the light of day. He ran his fingers along some of them, especially along his neck and shoulders.   
"Besides, being spoiled seems to suit you just fine."

 

Loki hummed in response, picking up cup of coffee and leaning his back against blond’s broad chest. He sipped quietly,  letting Thor run his hands over him and caress his skin. In the soft morning light, Thor noticed very few pale freckles on the long nose, as well as the fine tinge of olive gold around the iris of these beautiful eyes.

Something about these small details made his heart flush with warmth. 

 

Loki picked another fruit and then started stabbing the pancake with his fork, dipping it in a thick layer of honey. He closed his lips around the full fork, tasting the pastry and moaning loudly.

“Oh my God that is good….”

 

Thor had been watching him, still somehow amazed that something as small as eating a bite of pancake could turn Thor's mind into the gutter. Either Thor couldn't get his mind off sex, or Loki was doing it on purpose. He suspected it might be a bit of both.   
But he chuckled at the compliment, glancing away instead. "It's a super secret family recipe." Thor picked up a piece of chopped apple. "It's called 'back of the box'." He laughed at his own joke, but the punk's small smirk didn't go unnoticed.   
Thor abcently toyed with a lock of long black hair, nibbling on the fruit.    
  
"Can I ask you about yourself? Or will I have to hunt that out of you too?" He grinned.

 

“Depends on what you want to know" Loki answered with a calm voice, eating the pancake wolfishly. “Some things are not worthy of the hunt.”

He licked his finger, looking at the big man curiously and smiling with mischievous glee.  Thor eyed him closely and decided that this is the look that suits the little minx best-- head tilted to the side with wild black locks draped over his shoulder, lips curled in a wicked smile, and bright eyes shining with impish delight.

Loki chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his jaw, pulling Thor out of his thought.

“I guess we could make it into a game.”  He chewed on another piece of fruit, lowering his heedful gaze to blond’s lips. 

“I tell you two lies and a truth, and you guess which one is real.“

 

Thor smirked again. He should have known he wasn't going to get straight answers, but then again it's what he has come to expect from the punk. He found it a bit endearing, actually.   
The larger man leaned back against the headboard with a slice of bacon.   
"Alright, then let's start with the basics. What do you do what you're not at the Neon Fox?"   
To be honest, Thor was only so good at picking out lies, and an even worse liar himself. And something told him that Loki was very very skilled at it.

 

Punk smirked at the question, giving Thor a condescending look. But, true to his word, he put his coffee away and turned, to fully face the big blond. Corners of his lips  turned upwards, but his eyes stayed focused and raw.

He cleared his throat and spoke with neutral, velvety voice. 

“I work at the library. I dance at the club. I'm a photographer. Which one is true. “

He watched Thor's reaction and laughed, seeing him utterly lost but still trying very hard. He nibbled at another piece of peach, smiling at awaiting the verdict. 

 

Thor bit his lower lip and looked Loki over again, as if it would yield some sort of clue.    
But the punk just smiled wider at him.   
"Ok.." Thor leaned forward in thought, rubbing his bearded chin. "Ok, I'm going to say you Don't work at the club.. I feel like I would have seen you at least once before if you did. Not to mention you might get bored of watching over it instead of being in it..."   
Which left photographer or librarian. Thor couldn't help but immediately think of Loki in a tight white shirt, hair wrapped in a messy bun, looking over thick glasses at a book and it made him smile.   
-wait no, focus Thor.    
He could imagine Loki as a photographer.. heavy camera around his neck, sneaking off to odd places for the best shot, those sharp eyes observing everything.   
"I'm going to say.... photographer?"

 

Loki chuckled over his cup of coffee and wiggled his eyebrows.

“You're wrong, pretty boy.”

He laughed out merrily, seeing Thor's dejected look. Shaking his head, he bit his lip, wondering if he should elaborate. He wanted the big man to keep struggling, but seeing his sad puppy eyes, he couldn't say no. 

“I have causally worked as a model,” he explained leisurely. “When one was needed of course, but i only did it a few times. I couldn't possibly be a photographer, I can't stand working with divas.” He huffed in an adorable, pouty way and made a fabulous hair throw. “I'm the best diva there is.”

He looked at Thor seriously for a moment, before bursting out in bright laughter.

 

Thor shook his head, laughing as well when Loki did.   
"I've seen tastes of that diva, I think." He leaned back again, raising his hands in a shrug.    
"Well I guess that leaves Librarian? Please tell me you're a librarian," he grinned and imagined the outfit again, and stacks upon stacks of books.   
For some reason Thor could see that very fitting as well, yet at complete contrast as to how he met him. Loud blasting club with thumping music and so many people bumping against and dancing with, sweaty and dark. And then a library. Quiet, well lit, reserved almost, and Thor found himself second guessing his answer.

 

Loki tsked at him, lightly smacking his arm in a playful manner. 

“Don't get any fuzzy ideas, Daddy.”

He knew very well how that word worked on the big man and smiled impishly at the thought of Thor's new fantasy. 

“No, sadly. I don't work at the library. I used to when i was in college, but it wouldn't pay my rent and whims now.”

Loki leaned closer to the blond, bracing his hands against thick thighs and rubbing them gently. 

“I guess that leaves me as a dancer, huh?” he gave him a soft, apologetic smile, but his eyes were still glistening with cheerful mischief. 

“I'm sorry i ruined your romantic  image of me…”

 

Thor's brows raised high.    
"A dancer?" The blond was completely surprised because that changed everything about his decision. When Loki said working at the Neon Fox, he imagined someone behind the bar, or dealing with ticket stamps or annoying people's complaints. Never did it cross his mind Loki was one of the day-glow painted dancers.   
And Thor couldn't stop the even broader grin that spread on his face. "Ruined it? That is- utterly amazing! You're really a dancer?" Memories of how well Loki swayed and rolled his hips on Thor's cock flashed in his mind and it made even more sense.    
"Fuck-, I'm bad at this game." He laughed.

 

“I can see that" he chuckled sweetly and finished his coffee, eyeing Thor closely.

“You've never been to the upper part of the club, have you?” he put the cup away and picked at the fruits that was left in the bowl, pushing away all the banana slices.

“It has a catwalk.” he continued, finally finding the last piece of peach and chewing on the juicy morsel with a satisfied humm.

“And poles.”

Licking his fingers clean thoroughly, he smiled lightly at the blond. “It's exclusive-- vip’s only.”

 

Thor's eyes lit up. He had only seen the staircase closed off with velvet rope and a man wearing sunglasses inside. On the few occasions he had tried to go up them, he'd been stopped by said man.    
Fandral and Sif had never told told him there was an entire floor of dancers and strip poles!    
"How the hell do I become VIP? I have GOT to see you dancing." He smiled again, "What sort things do you wear? Do you strip too?"

 

Loki laughed out wholeheartedly, genuinely charmed by Thor's eagerness, and He quieted him with a slow, deep kiss. 

“Slow down, hold your horses big guy. That's a whole lot of questions you got there.” He purred winking at him and slipped out of bed, searching around the bed looking for his clothes. 

When he stretched his back, Thor could see all the bruises and bitemarks he had peppered his skin with. On his left hip, Loki had an exact imprint of Thor's fingers, where he held him down. 

 

Thor did nothing to hide his wandering gaze when Loki turned back to face him, but he did give a slight pout when the punk found his dark underpants and slid them up his long legs, and he found himself staring at the tattoo of the snake winding around his thigh once more.    
"Interesting tattoo, by the way," he commented as Loki bent down to pick up his ripped jeans as well. The belt was still across the room, and Thor got off the bed to pick it up. It was heavy and studded with metal, and it would be a lovely spanking tool.   
Thor smiled and turned back to Loki, but didn't hand him back the belt just yet.

 

Loki extended his hand for the belt, slightly rising his eyebrows. 

“You won't give it back ‘till i answer more of your questions, huh?”

He snickered and instead picked up his shirt, putting it on. He stretched again, groaning softly. 

“Mmmh, I'll play with you more, if you give me a hairbrush. “

 

Thor didn't have the mull it over for long before he agreed with a nod. He wrapped the belt around his hand and retrieved a brush from the adjoining bathroom, handing it to him. When Loki reached for it, kept hold of it and used it to bring Loki in for another kiss.    
"If I get it right, you'll have to take your clothes back off," Thor growled with a smile against his lips. It didn't matter if he was bad at the game or not, Thor wanted the chance to keep him here as long as he could.   
Loki took the brush without answering, but he kept his devilish smirk as he pulled his hair over his shoulder to start brushing out.   
"When can I come see you again?"

 

Holding back a smile, Loki looked up and met Thor's piercing gaze.

“You're bending the rules now… it was supposed to be a question about me.”

A bright smile crawled it's way up his lips, and he tried answering in the most indifferent tone he could muster.

“Soon. This week. Tomorrow.” the punk licked his lips and looked deep into the pools of sky blue. “Which one is true?”

 

Before the blond man could take his guess, Loki let go of the brush, letting it hit the floor and clasped his hands around Thor's neck, hoisting himself up into a deep, rushed kiss.

 

"Mph!" Thor was taken completely off guard and his answer was swallowed by the kiss. But after only a few brief moments, Thor melted into it. He wrapped his arms around the lithe man, moaning softly as their tongues intertwined and they exchanged nips and bites to each other's lips.    
But the time they pulled away Thor was breathless, eyes hooded once more in lust.    
"I uh.." the large man searched for his words again. "Soon? Tonight soon?"

 

Loki tangled his fingers in blond locks, kissing impatiently Thor's jaw and chin. 

“Not tonight. Tomorrow soon.”

His green eyes were again darkened by deep want, pink lips reddened by hungry kisses and Thor's rough beard.

“Tonight is an invite only event, upstairs. Come tomorrow.”

He again tried to ignite their desires and had his long legs already wrapped around Thor's waist, when Loki's phone start ringing in his backside pocket. He first winced at the buzz on his sore muscles,  and then reached for the device to check who's calling him. His smile fell instantly, as he cursed under his breath. 

“Shit…”

Quickly climbing down and letting go of Thor's wide frame, he answered the call. 

“Hello? Yeah good mor- … uhuh.” He turned his back to Thor, absently twirling a strand of black hair on his finger.

“No, I can't fill in on the stage tonight, I had a-" He glanced at the big man and bit his lower lip; “I- uh, I tripped and got some bruises- …” More silence filled the room as Loki waited for the caller to end his rant so the punk could talk his way out of anything it was he was supposed to do, but he clearly wasn't successful. He paced around the room and after another heavy sigh, Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring quietly. 

“I guess i can- yeah, okay. Okay, I will. Thank you Mr Gast- … no I won't call you that-” 

Thor noticed a tinge of pink that appeared on Loki's cheeks and furrowed his brow at that, the possessive force in him growling lowly.

 

The punk murmured something indistinctly and pulled on his hair strand, pursing his lips into a thin line. 

“Yes Grandmaster… I'll see you tonight.” 

The call ended and Loki pulled away his phone, lips twisted in sheer resentment. 

 

"Grandmaster?" Thor tried to sound nonchalaunt, even managing a slight chuckle, but it wasn't very convincing. He came behind Loki and wrapped his arms around him as the punk tucked the phone back away.   
"He sounds like an asshole."    
Loki turned back around in Thor's arms, but the expression he gave the blond was unreadable.   
Thor tucked a loose lock of raven hair behind his ear.    
"Do you have to go?" And he sighed when Loki nodded. He kissed him, softly this time and not in a rush to let him go. He slid Loki's belt on as he did, only loosely fitting it because he wasn't really paying much attention to it.    
"Tomorrow then..."

 

Loki sighed heavily and pecked at Thor's lips, giving him a small smile.

“Tomorrow soon.”

He let go of the blond and snatched the last piece of toast from the breakfast tray before slipping out of the room. Thor followed him, watching the little minx bustling about around the apartment.

Putting on his leather jacket, Loki climbed on his toes and gave his hunter a last kiss.

“If you want, I can take a pic before my show… to show you what i wear.”

 

That lightened Thor's expression.    
"Promise?" He grinned and kissed him again. Loki chuckled against it, pulling away after a moment.    
He gave the blond one last look over his shoulder, smiling that smile Thor was becoming alarmingly fond of before leaving out the door.   
  
Thor stared at it for a few minutes after Loki left. It all felt so quiet in the apartment again without Loki's deviously charming personality filling it.    
He went about the apartment, picking up his own discarded clothes and a few things that had been carelessly knocked over last night, smiling to himself.    
Thor realized he felt better than he had in months, maybe even all year. He felt freer, and he was still sore from the small scratches and bites left by the punk on his own skin.    
  
After he finished, Thor found his phone again and cringed, remembering the messages and calls. Shit.   
He picked it up and texted Fandral's number.   
>> _ hey sorry about last night, just now got your messages and calls _   
  


A reply came very soon, and Thor rolled his eyes at his friend's sulkiness.

> _ Who this? Sorry you got the wrong number, your friend was ABANDONED AT THE CLUB _ !!!

 

Before Thor could write his answer, Fandral called him.

 

-” _ I really hope you have a good excuse for yourself, MISTER!! I was worried SICK!!... AND WE HAD TO GO HOME BY BUS!! By a FUCKING BUS!! _ ”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose as Fandral ranted, realizing he probably would hear about it long after it got smoothed over.    
"Fandral- hey-!" He cut him off in the middle of a sentence. "Hey yeah, sorry I bailed on you guys. I uh, sort of found my mystery man. And I couldn't just let him get away again. I shoulda called at some point but," he gave a short laugh, "I was rather preoccupied last night."   
Thor leaned up against his counter.

 

There was a short pause on the line, when Fandral considered Thor's excuse.

-" _ … At least tell me that this ‘mystery man’- _ " Thor could almost hear the quote marks the offended blond was doing with his fingers; “-  _ has some really nice ass, cause I'll stab a bitch if you bailed on us for some random eager floozie! _ ”

 

Thor could hear some voices in the background, but Fandral didn't seem to even bother .

-" _ I expect a pic of him, or at least some details. THEN I'll think about forgiving you…. Or you can let me drive Lucielle to my next fling. That works too. _ ”

 

"You are NOT getting your hands on my Lucielle." Thor said it before Fandral even finished his last sentence. "And yes, if you must know,.. yeah., he was pretty damn perfect." His voice took on the fondness and he pushed off the counter and paced slowly.    
"He was a goddamn fox, I didn't even get to know his name til halfway through the night~ and fucking hell he was amazing, Fandral."   
The man on the other line had been Thor's best friend for over a decade, and he knew the tone of voice the larger man took when he was infatuated.    
And it didn't always mean a good thing.    
"I'm going to see him again tomorrow night. Maybe I can take him out somewhere, like dinner or something I don't know."

 

-" _ But, uh, you DO know his last name, right? Or at least where he lives? _ ” Fandral had his concerned, serious tone now.

-" _ You're not diving head-on into this, are you? _ ”

Thor had his share of bad practice in that matter. And while Fandral was always there to support him, he was also always worried his friend was going to get himself in trouble or be left heart broken. 

-”  _ Take it slow, big man. First use your brain, than your dick. I'm not sure which one is bigger, but both options leave me rather worried. _ ” he gave out a small chuckle, still deeply concerned.

 

Thor stopped pacing and scoffed.   
"I am thinking with my head! This isn't like those other times, Fandral. This is different. He is different. I mean, I don't know his last name or any of that, but I'm going to find out soon enough anyway."   
Thor ran a hand through his messy hair, pushing it out of his face.    
"It's all good, it's fine. I won't get attached until I know he's willing to go out, I promise." He compromised when Fandral only gave him a knowing silence.

 

-"  _ Okay, okay....  just, when you're with him, think of my little voice in the back of your head. Or that I'm watching from behind your shoulder. Whatever makes you more uncomfortable. _ ”

 

Thor made a face even though his friend couldn't see it.    
"Yeah no, mate it's gunna be the voice because you hovering surpasses even my voyeuristic tastes." But he laughed and plopped doin on one of the plush chairs in the living room.    
"Look Fandral, I know you're just looking out for me... and, I know the last time was..'messy'.. But it'll be okay this time. I've learned from my mistakes, right?"    
It had been before Jane, and why Thor had been so readily accepting of the bland relationship.

 

Fandral sighed heavily on the other side of the line and finally gave in.

-” _ Okay, fine. I trust you on this, Odinson. Text me if you need some sense knocked into your big thick head. _ ”

Thor smiled and assured him he will. He was about to hung up, when Fandral asked casually.

-”  _ Hey, you do remember that today is Friday, not the weekend right? Aren't you supposed to be working? _ ”

  
"Its Friday?" Thor's eyes widened and he looked at the time. "Shit-!" He was an hour late opening his own workshop. He may be the head of his mechanic shop but he wasn't going to hear the end of the bitching from his workers.   
"Thanks Fan talk to you later- tell Sif sorry, so she doesn't kill me too!" He said quickly and hung up, yanking on his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

The day dragged on for the blond. Working on fixing cars and motors should have been a good enough distraction, but his thoughts kept going back to Loki. He checked his phone often, but Loki still hadn't texted him.   
Volstagg was currently under a large truck and Thor was elbow deep in the engine, but the busted transition was was only serving to piss him off.   
He growled and pulled away, taking the dirty rag from his belt and wiping his hands.    
"Fuck it, Stagg."   
  


The massive ginger man rolled out from under the truck on a creeper board.

“You okay there, Thor?” he wiped his hands on the dingy shirt. “C'mon, this ol’ girl only needs a bit more lovin’. We'll be done in a no time. “

But he got up heavily, bracing himself against the truck's side. He smiled at the blond, brushing the sweat from his bushy brow.

“Okay, spill up. What's been bothering you the whole day.” he reached for his tea thermos-- he used to drink coffee at work, but since his wife socked him for ignoring his health issues, he dutifully switched to green tea.

“You're grumpy, unfocused, and ya've been checking your phone all day. What's up.”

 

"Nothing," was Thor's immediate retort, but Volstagg just raised a brow at him as he slipped his warm tea. Thor rolled his eyes and sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket. His hair was already tied back and out of his face but he ran his hand through it anyway.    
"It's nothing, really. Just waiting, I guess. I met someone, but they had to leave this morning but they promised to text, but-" he shrugged. He knew he was being impatient, but when he was thinking about what kind of picture Loki would send him, he couldn't help but remember that he was dancing at a club, where others were watching and enjoying the punk, maybe trying to put their hands on him.   
But Thor had to remember Loki could take care of himself, but it still bothered him.

 

Volstagg hummed and raised his eyebrow at Thor, giving him a condescending smile.

“It's only 5 pm, give them some time.” he sipped on his tea, grimacing slightly. “Are they also the reason why you were late today?”

He chuckled and gave him a paternal pat on the back, seeing Thor's cheeks tinge a bright shade of pink. 

“If ya're desperate, text ‘em. If not, give them time.” he downed his tea in one go and winced, mumbling something about his wife's stupid ideas.

Thor was about to say something at that  but then his phone buzzed. Never before had he fished it so quickly out of his pocket.

His heart raced as he tapped the text open. It was from Loki, and as he had promised, he sent Thor a selfie in his performance attire. The big man felt his mouth water when the picture loaded to a fullscreen.

 

It was a shot from waist up, showing Loki's bare chest with painted neon-blue and glitter gold lines. His shoulders were draped with white fur, possibly from some sort of coat, but Thor couldn't tell from the pic. Nor did he cared.

Loki's raven hair was slid back and sprinkled with silver glitter, giving it even more shine.

But the most captivating part was his face.

His eyelids were painted neon-red, making the  eyes glow like some kind of mystic creature. With glued on fake gold eyelashes, the green in his eyes seemed to shine with inner light.

Loki smiled while taking the pic, showing his perfect teeth  from behind dark red painted lips.

Thor felt his blood rush from his brain, heading directly south. He licked his dried lips and read the message under the selfie.

 

> _ This took over an hour. Hope youre satisfied. _

 

Satisfied?    
Thor half laughed to himself. Satisfied was beyond an understatement and he typed back quickly.    
> _ If I weren't at work I'd show you just how satisfied I am  _ 🍆   
Thor had to adjust his pants a bit as he looked at the picture again. He couldn't help the giant grin on his face, admiring the detail Loki had put in it, but his gaze kept being drawn to his eyes. Thor hadn't thought he could make himself look any more alluring than he already had... But apparently he was quite wrong.   
  
But, then the needless worry spawned in the back of his mind again, made worse knowing what Loki was wearing. If the minx was having this sort of effect on Thor just through half a picture, what about the men that were there?   
> _ You sure I can't come visit tonight?  _   
Thor texted, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

A reply came with a minute of delay which made his mind race, thinking what the little minx could be doing right now.

 

> _ if you manage to sneak past the bouncer or by any chance have an invite, be my guest Daddy  _ 🖤 _ ( also- eggplant emoji? Rly? 🍑💦 ) _

 

Thor snorted out a laugh, taking Loki's reply as some sort of challenge. He started thinking, who could possibly have an invite to this event. Or even a vip membership!

 

He quickly dialed Sif’s number and waited for her to answer.

He counted every dial tone, murmuring under his breath.

“Come on, come on, come on Sif, piick uuup…”

 

She did pick up, after 5 tones.

-“ _ Hi Thor, what's up? _ ”

 

"Hey Sif!" Thor greeted cheerfully, slowly walking around the garage. "Hey I'm sorry about last night, but I need to ask you a favor. A really really big favor and I'm going to owe you one if you can help me. I've got to get into the VIP section of the Neon Fox,"   
He spoke quickly before Sif could get in a good tongue lashing about being abandoned at the exact club less than twelve hours ago.   
"Just for an hour, maybe two?"

 

He heard her suck in a breath through clenched teeth, which meant she was very close to roar up him. But she tried her best, for which Thor decided to be forever grateful.

-"  _ And dare I ask WHY?...” _

 

Thor closed his eyes as he spoke. Sif had joined Fandral and Thor as best friends about seven years back, but she was far less likely to let Thor get away with bullshit, and often voiced her opinions if she didn't find reasons good enough.   
"Because I found him, the mystery man from last week who left that note and drink? And he is up there, dancing tonight and I've got to see him Sif, he looks amazing and there's no other way for me to get in than through you."

 

She was quiet for a moment, and then spoke with strict slow voice, punctuating her every word.

-" _ Be at my place in 15 minutes, and then back with it by 11. For every minute past it, I'll kick you in the ass, with a bonus one in the junk for bailing on us without a word. Am I making myself clear, Odinson? _ ”

If Thor was standing in front of her, his eyes would be glued to the floor, and he'd be twisting his fingers like a scolded 3rd grader.

Thank God for mobile communications.

 

"Yes ma'am," Thor said quietly, because there was no other answer than that. But still his excitement burst into his chest, he would surprise Loki by actually being there tonight and now he couldn't wait to get going. "Thank you Sif you're a goddamn saint and I promise I won't be late!"    
He ended the call and put it back in his pocket, quickly grabbing a few of his things. "Volstagg close up for me tonight!" He called loudly so that the red head could hear him.    
  
\--   
  
Fifteen minutes sounds like plenty of time until you have to drive it.    
Thor barely made the time by the time he parked and bounded up the small flight of stairs to her door and knocked.

 

Sif opened before his knuckles left the door. Her eyes were bright with simmering anger, but she didn't say a word about it, as she handed him the vip card-- a black fox head.

“I hope he's at the very least well worth the effort, Thor. I won't be doing this again any time soon. Or ever.” She kept her stern look but when she spoke again, Thor could hear the faintest note of softness in her voice and a glimmer in her eye. 

“Try to have fun. “

 

Thor smiled despite himself, and he kissed her on the cheek.    
"Thank you, Sif. And I will," he grinned waving the black card as he retreated. "I'll text you later! And I'll bring beer when I return it!" He called as he finally got into his car.   
She gave a half smile and half glade, but she waved him goodbye as he drove off.   
  
\--   
  
Thor could feel the music thumping in his chest when he entered the Neon Fox a few hours later. The night was in full swing with people filling the dance floor in a Friday night swing of wrist bands.    
Thor didn't pick one up this time, aiming to slip through the mulling mass to the stairs tucked away in the back corner of the building.    
  
When he finally got there, he showed the man with sunglasses the fox card. He looked it over briefly before nodding and handing it back, and unhooked the velvet rope.   
Thor felt another wave of excitement and he climbed the stairs quickly where the music from downstairs became muffled and ambient.

 

On top of the stairs was a heavy, deep blue curtain, now pulled aside by black velvet ropes. One bouncer was standing by it, quietly surveying the staircase. He gave Thor a small stiff nod and with a hand gesturing he motioned him to enter the upper part of the club.

The room behind the curtain was capacious, with many lounge zones encircling well lit strip poles. Each pole had its own colour of lighting, and it seemed at every dancer had his or hers allocation settled, for all their attires matched the colour themes. On the right was a very long bar, wide and spacious enough that Thor suspected it was also used as a ‘dance floor’. On the left he noticed few wall niches, curtained by deep red drapes. Inside were crescent-shaped sofas and small dais-- to do whatever a patron could ask a dancer for.

But almost all of the couches and niches were empty now-- the patrons were gathered on the other side of the room, by another heavy curtain, flanked by two bouncers in black suits and sunglasses.

Oh shit… they were checking for invitations.

 

The VIP pass was only to get up to the level, and he had completely forgotten about actual invitations. The tickets were also black, but lined in gold with silver writing, admitting one per person.   
Thor cursed under his breath. How do you even get an invitation?    
He glanced around, noticing two other patrons making their way towards the stage as well and Thor walked close by them. Maybe he could just slip by if he were quick enough.    
He was glad he had gone home to change out of his lighter mechanic' s clothes to the dark shirt and jeans. He smoothly slid away from one of themes he came twards the small group he was clustered around and made his way to another small group that had already been checked.

 

The approved group moved past the curtain, to the last part of the club. Thor discreetly looked around the room, trying to act casual. This room was a bit smaller compared to the lounge area, but this was the true pearl of this place. 

The main attraction was a big, dimly lit catwalk, with a chrome black dance pole. 

The patrons were seated in big, comfortable chairs around it, and Thor noticed with a hint of possessive rage, how excited the other guests seemed to be about the event. He patiently waited as other patrons filled the room, from time to time checking his phone. He thought about sending Loki a message, saying that he made it into the event, but finally he scrubbed the thought. He wanted to see the surprise painted on his minxs’  face and he couldn't wait. 

 

Very soon all guests were inside, and a soft murmur of whispering conversions filled the air. Drinks were handed out, and Thor too received a glass of something what he suspected was a cocktail of champagne and some colourful dye.

He sipped his drink,  impatiently looking at the black curtain shut tight on the scene. 

And then, his prayers har been answered. Well, almost. 

A truly extravagant man entered the stage-- he was well into his 50, with silver hair ruffled on the top of his head. Clothed in a deep blue suit, with one gold sleeve and bright red tie-- he looked utterly odd, yet somehow still classy.

The man raised his hands and all the voices died down immediately. Then, he spoke with a cheerful and curiously stuttering voice. 

“My friends,  thank you so much for accepting my invitations to this party! Not that any of you'd have anything better to do.” He chuckled lightly and everyone followed with approving giggles. At this moment Thor knew, that this was the man that pulled the strings around here. 

“I'm  uh, quite sad to inform you, that we won't be experiencing the beloved “ _ Ride of the Valkyries _ " tonight as I originally intended. “ a softy noise of disappointment hovered over the crowd, but the man shushed at them with a smile.

“But fear not, my beloved guests! I managed to obtain for you one of the most precious pieces, your long time favourite, and-" he gave out a bright giggle, and Thor felt his fists clench on their own; “- and uh, also one of MY favourites.” another soft laugh, which made the blond’s blood start to boil. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, The Jotun Jewel!” the men gestured up, at the lighting crew, and the room flooded in the navy blue hue of black light. Ever pair of eyes, every smile was flashing white, but Thor was focused on the curtain. 

 

A soft jazz music started playing, and then came a smooth, velvety voice  Thor had missed since morning. 

 

_ “You had plenty money, 1922…” _

 

The black drapes parted and from between emerged an ethereal form, glowing in the black light with piercing blues and shining golds. On his shoulders he had draped a heavy, white fur, running down to his feet clad in navy blue stilettos. His eyes gleamed with furious red and shimmering light from the gold lashes. 

 

Thor's breath caught in his throat, for the picture he had received earlier from Loki was nothing compared to the absolute vision he was seeing now.    
And his voice~   
Oh god that smooth beautiful voice, Loki was singing and he was singing well.   
" _ You let other women make a fool of you _ ." Loki was slowly stalking around the stage, his movements were practiced and elegant, like he was gliding on the stage.    
" _ Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too?" _   
There were loud whoops from a few of the men Loki winked to, raising a slender hand to point out a gentleman in particular and Thor's icy glare landed on the stranger.    
  
But it didn't last as long because then  Loki was moving closer to the stage edge, his hips swaying to the slow music and the sweet drawl of his voice.   
" _ You're sitting there wondering what it's all about, You ain't got no money, they will put you out," _ he slid a hand down his body, teasing Thor without even realizing he was there.    
His throat was dry and he downed the entire contents of the glass and adjusted himself again, becoming acutely aware of just how aroused he was the closer Loki got.    
He stood at the edge of the stage now, and the blond thought he would stop there.   
But he didn't.   
" _ Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too?" _   
Loki put a long leg down, and the men cheered so loud it almost drowned out Loki's singing. Almost. With a simple raise of his hand that looked so natural in his seductive dance, the crowd silenced again.   
Thor was filled with a wash of different emotions. He wanted to stare in awe at the punk turned goddess, he wanted to sweep him off his feet and take him home, and he wanted to shove off the men that were here at all.

 

With another soft tone of the piano, Loki unclasped a heavy brooch and let the fur coat slip to the floor, revealing his marvellous, painted body. Everyone cheered and whistled, as he stepped out of the discarded coat and put his hand on his hips, slowly moving them down.

 

“ _ If you had prepared 20 years ago-" _

He leaned his back against the pole, holding to it with one hand over his head. Thor could see the curve of his ass, clad in skintight black leather shorts, press into the cold pole behind him. Punk was moving his hips against it just as he was doing with Thor, on the dance floor, and it made his mouth water. 

_ “You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door. Why don't you do right,-" _

Loki outstretched his leg, putting the heel on the edge of the scene, close enough for the nearest sitting patron to almost touch his slim ankle.

_ “- Like some other man do?” _

Hoisting himself up, he walked to the edge of the catwalk.

“ _ Get out of here and get me some money too.”  _ He reached out his hand and in an instant, three patrons stood up and offered their help. Loki took one of their hands and bracing himself on it, gracefully walked down from the stage, standing between the chairs.

 

Thor's heart skipped several beats and he almost stood as well, and he would have had he not been tucked off to the side and been more than obvious.    
Not only that, but standing up would also mean putting himself between the men who were reaching out for him and /his/ baby.    
But Thor forced himself to swallow the anger as Loki stalked forward, still gliding perfectly in his tall heels.   
_ "I fell for your jivin' and I took you in. Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin." _   
Loki weaved through the chairs, delicately running his hand along the backs of the seats, or barely touching the shoulders of a few men. He even dipped one man's hat down playfully as he sang.    
" _ Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too, _ " He was coming closer towards Thor, and the blond found himself utterly enraptured when their eyes met.

 

Loki's eyes flickered for a second when he noticed Thor. But other than that his expression stayed the same-- his lips still curled in an enticing smirk, one perfect eyebrow slightly raised in an impish beckon.

 

He walked closer and Thor's heart beat faster, but then he noticed the punk was heading for the person sitting in the chair behind him. Blond turned slightly in his seat and looked at the patron in the back. 

 

He was a massive, bald man, sitting in his chair as if it was a throne,  and because of the black light, his skin glowed with a purple hue, which only made him look more ominous. Thor noticed 5 heavy rings, each glistening with gold and encrusted with some kind of precious stone on giant's left hand. Next to him was sitting their quirky host, who was whispering something excitingly to the giant man and gesturing vividly at Loki.

The said minx passed Thor's seat, gently  touching his bearded cheek with soft fingers as we walked by. It was the fondest caress he showed to anyone in the audience this far. 

 

He stopped in front of the bald man's seat and leaned in, bracing himself on the high armrests and swaying his hips gently. 

_ “Why don't you do right…” _

 

The giant man raised his hand and wrapped his thick fingers around the pale column of Loki's neck, taking a closer look at Thor's baby. Punk reflexively lifted his hand to smack away the offending palm, but then his eyes flickered to his boss. The silver haired man gave Loki a soft, warning smile, and a smallest of head shakes.

The brunette touched the giant hand holding his neck, trying to turn it into a caress.

_ “... like some other man do?” _

 

Thor balked, not only for the allowance of the man's hand on Loki, but around his throat-! The silver haired man was allowing this and in the back of the blond's mind he realized this man must either be important or rich, probably both.   
But the cold look of approval in his eyes when Loki touched him and sensually ran his hand up his thick arm ran a chill down Thor's spine.

  
The men happily yelling in the background melted away when the man's hand tightened on Loki's throat, smudging the beautiful paint and he found himself standing up.    
He wasn't alone either, other men who wanted to get a closer look at Loki's seductive dance to the stranger had also stood and gotten close but none if them seemed concerned for the position the dancer was in.    
_ "..Like some other men... _ " Loki still managed to sound silky smooth as the man slowly pulled him closer by his neck, and his slender hand moved to his massive shoulders.   
They were close.. so close..   
".. _ do _ ."    
  


Thor's blood rushed in his ears, roaring like thunder, when he saw Loki's red painted lips almost brush against the stranger's skin. But then the giant let go of his hold, and Loki leaned back. Without losing his gracious, flowing moves, he turned around and climbed back on the stage, accompanied by the soft jazz notes. He stopped in front of the curtain, turning again towards the audience. He smiled widely and spread out his hands, standing in a theatrical pose. Patrons howled in cheers, whistling and clapping, and Loki bowed, before disappearing behind the curtain.

 

The black light was turned off, and the stage was again flooded with dim, warm light. 

 

Thor was still standing, and though he didn't clap like the others, his shoulders did relax just the slightest now that Loki was back behind the curtain.   
He looked over his shoulder to the larger man. He was smiling a crooked smile, and the silver haired man was still whispering to him, voice low but a smile to match the patron.    
Thor didn't need to hear to know they were talking about Loki, and it made a mix of anger and worry.    
He walked through the crowd of the people who were leaving the area after the show, ignoring their chatter until he came to to the side of the stage. He looked around for the bouncers, quickly turning away when one was close by. Maybe he could sneak in to the back..

Before he could make up his mind on how to approach this, a young man leaned out from between the curtain.

“Mr Thor?” his voice was heavy with some kind of accent, but the blond couldn't place it. “Loki wants to see you in the changing room.”

He lifted a curtain a bit, gesturing Thor to follow him. The blond glanced one more time at the bouncer, and jumped on the stage. The young man took him to the back, leading through dancers lounge room. He was built like an athlete,  very lean and quite short. His hair was bleached and dyed white-ish silver.

The jazz group that was playing during Loki's show was now sitting on the couch and playing cards, casually drinking and smoking.

“Throw your butts out when you're finished, they're littering all over the place.” said the young guy, leading Thor deeper into the backrooms. Musicians groaned at him, but didn't argue. The man stopped in front of a regular, black door, with a golden star with letters L.L. engraved on it.

“When you two are finished, let me know, I'll walk you out through the back door. The bouncers are extra snoopy tonight.”

He left to attend his other duties, leaving Thor in front of the door.

 

Blond eyed the door, before lightly knocking on it, and twisting the handle.

The wardrobe was small, but well lit and cozy. Loki was sitting in front of a big mirror with a whole load of wet wipes, cleaning of his make-up. 

 

Thor felt the apprehension that had been building in his chest melt upon seeing him.    
"Hey baby," Thor came in and shut the door behind him, shutting out the sound from the rest of the backstage. The wet wipes were smudged with every color known, and Loki's pale face was free of the theatrical pallet.    
The blond came up behind him , tilting the dancers head to catch him in a slow, but hard kiss. Already he had missed the taste of him, and the remaining lipstick on his mouth.    
"You were... absolutely amazing tonight-," Thor purred against the kiss, but his gentle grip on his hair tightened just slightly.

 

Loki turned away from the kiss, furiously wiping at the lines that still were on his torso and legs.

“Glad you liked it.” his voice was  cold and sharp, but not with his usual, enticing kind of edge.

Pulling off his fake lashes, Loki avoided Thor's gaze.

“I see Pietro showed you around. You'll have to ask him to help you get out by the back door. I don't want the security take too much interest in you.” He grabbed the hairbrush and started brushing his hair to get all the glitter off, pulling at the black strands.

 

"Hey, -hey--" Thor stopped Loki's furious brushing, ignoring the dagger-sharp glare he got for it. He took the brush from him before Loki snatched this hand away and instead went back to cleaning his skin from the glitter. He had hoped he would be surprised, or better yet happy to see him, so the anger that was thrusted at him had thrown the blond off guard.   
"Why are you pissed? You said to come if I could, and I did. And your show went perfect.. even if that creep - put his hand on you-," Thor bit out the last half of that sentence, trying not to sound too obviously furious that a stranger would do that.

 

Loki threw away another handful of wipes, murmuring under his breath. 

“I didn't actually think you'd manage to get IN…” he slammed the pack of tissues on the vanity and growled with frustration. He leaned on the counter on his elbows and hid his face in his hands. 

“I'm sorry…. I'm pissed and it's not your fault. I told you to come. “

 

Thor frowned and set the brush back down on the table, and he put a hand on Loki's shoulder before kneeling so that they were nearly eye level.    
"Loki.." He moved the punk's hands away from his face, the frustration mixed with a bit of worry.    
"I know you said I could see you tomorrow," and maybe that would have been a better idea in hindsight, "But.. I couldn't stay away. I had to see you again, especially like that." But Loki was still not looking at him.   
  
"Do you want me to leave?"

 

Loki sighed heavily and finally looked at him. Thor could feel he was still angry, but it seemed to tone down a bit. The punk brushed Thor's hand with his thumb, drawing small circles on his skin and even gave him a tiny smile.

“No… well, yes, but no. You should leave, cause I've got to be up on that pole in 10 minutes, and I really don't want you to kill all the clients with your dagger eyes.”

He smiled a little wider, leaning down and kissing the man softly on the lips.

 

Thor gave a half laugh,   
"I didn't think you'd see that..." He admitted. He really had been ready to grab some of the men off, and the strength of that feeling was mildly alarming, but he shook it from his mind. He was just being overly protective.    
And with good reason, it would seem.    
"You sure you don't want me to stay? I could keep that creep off of you.." He gently reached for Loki's neck that was still marked.

 

Punk shook his head and smiled more confidently. 

“I can take care of myself. Tonight was an exception. This guy was the whole reason of the event.” He straightened his back and again reached for the hairbrush, this time giving his hair more gentle treatment.

“I'm usually doing this gig once a month, and it's not as exclusive as it was today, but from what I heard, this guy ordered it specifically. He cancelled the Valkyries once he heard I was available, which I was clearly NOT. But…. It was his show tonight...” 

he leaned more to Thor's touch on his neck  brushing the last of glitter from his hair. He looked at Thor again, his big green eyes sparkling with their usual wickedness.

“But did you like it?”

 

Thor nodded, smiling warmly. He was glad to hear it wasn't a typical thing, and that the huge man would probably not be making a come back now that he got his own show.   
"I loved it. I was at a complete loss of words when you came on stage." He answered honestly. "And when that fur coat dropped..." Thor made a loud sound of approval. "I wanted nothing more than to climb on that stage."   
His eyes traveled down Loki's body, still covered in silver glitter.   
"..Maybe next time, I can get in on a /private/ showing." He hummed and was only half joking.

 

Loki snickered quietly, reaching for something on the dressing table and ‘accidentally’ slipping the skirts of his silky bathrobe from his long leg. Thor purred lowly in contentment, sliding his big hand up the slim tattooed thigh. Loki smiled at him and winked slowly. 

“If you ask nicely, Daddy… Then maaaybe.” 

He giggled and leaned towards the mirror, painting his eyes heavily with black eyeliner.

“But I'm NOT singing.”

 

Thor made another noise, keeping his hand on the pale inked skin, slowing moving up his thigh.   
"Aww but baby.. your voice~ that had me stunned more than anything. It was so.." He paused, searching for the right word. "Goddamned seductive."   
He looked up to watch Loki elegantly apply the eyeliner, making his eyes seem even brighter and sharper and Loki looked at him in the reflection.    
"Okay,. Okay, no slinging then," but Thor's smile didn't diminish.

 

Loki sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes.

“You're unbearable.” but he smiled widely. 

 

A loud knock on the door startled Thor a bit, but he didn't take his hand away from punk’s thigh.

Young, silver haired man opened the door and peeked his head in the room.

“5 minutes, Loki. You've got the green tonight.”

 

“Thank you Pietro, I'll be right there.” the brunette replied and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. Pietro rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, before closing the door again.

Loki opened his make-up drawer and fished out a dark green lipstick. Applying it in the mirror he looked at Thor with fond expression.

“You really should go…”

 

The blond opened his mouth to protest lightly, but closed it again. At least Loki would be on those risers, and out of the reach of the other hungry men and women.    
"..Can I take you to dinner after you get off?" He asked hopefully. He knew a few 24 hour diners around, and while they may not be anything fancy, it had great food.   
And maybe Thor could sneak it as a date. An unofficial one, of course, because Loki was still thinking about it, but.. still.

 

Loki snorted with amusement. 

“Dinner? Thor, I'm off duty at 2 am tonight. Not to say, that it's almost 11 o'clock already. “

But he still smiled and gently bit his lip, clearly thinking about it. He turned around and faced Thor, wrapping his hands around the blond’s neck. 

“You really want to stay up till then, to take me out?”

 

No nodded without any hesitation. "Of course I do." He would have told Loki he'd stay to watch his strip show as well, but after realizing it was almost eleven, he knew he'd have to next time. Because if he wasn't in time returning the VIP, there wouldn't BE a next time.   
"There's a place on Spring street, R. Thomas. They're open all hours." Thor coaxed with another smile, feeling Loki's fingers lazily twirling with the long blond locks.

 

Punk hummed slowly and tilted his head to the side.

“Well… alright. “ he smirked impishly. “A dinner.”

Thor smiled widely and pulled him in for a kiss and Loki complied, ignoring the fact that he was smearing his green lipstick on the blond’s skin.

He parted from the kiss, grinning widely and nuzzling to Thor's beard.

“Will you pick me up from work?”

 

Thor nodded again, letting out a small breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Loki answered.    
"Of course." He leaned into the dancer again, this time kissing his neck. Loki had done very well in covering up the marks from just last night, and even this close they were barely noticeable.   
"I'll be out front, two am." He pulled back and kissed him again, then frowned slightly at the smudged makeup. "Sorry~" He wasn't, but laughed. Loki smiled and went to fix it in the mirror as Thor checked the time.   
"Damn..." Loki had three minutes, and  Thor had 18 to get back to Sif.    
  
He stood up, kissing Loki on top his head this time instead of risking fucking up his makeup again.   
"The green suits you." He purred before forcing himself to pull away.    
He was practically giddy, excited for tonight. "I'll see you in a few hours," he called again as he opened the door, turning to look at Loki again in the mirror and he opened his mouth to say something else when he felt a hand tugging his own.   
It was the silver haired boy, clearly eager for Thor to leave so the star dancer could finish getting ready.   
Thor smiled back at Loki and waved before allowing himself to be taken out of the room.

 

Thor was lead deeper into the staff rooms, and the young man sighed heavily.

“ _ Yebat _ , if I hadn't dyed my hair already, I'd say I'll go grey because of him…” 

They reached the fire exit, now slightly ajar by a brick placed in a door frame, and Pietro gestured it to Thor.

“Try not to make much of a noise on the staircase, Mr Gast doesn't know we use this exit. Well, at least I think he doesn't…” the young man checked his watch. “Hope you can take care of yourself from here. I gotta be everywhere else.” he left Thor, murmuring various curses in a foreign language. 

 

Thor was already very carefully climbing down the fire escape stair, when his phone buzzed. Cautiously checking it, he read the text from Sif.

 

> _ Hope you're on your way. _

 

Thor glanced at the time on his phone, cursing slightly. It had taken the large man longer to go down the stairs than it needed to, given they were a little rickety and very loud if he had gone any faster. 

  
> _ On my way - don't kill me yet _

  
He typed quickly and defended the last bit of stairs.    
He would be late, but luckily only about ten minutes.   
  
Once he was on solid ground again, Thor quickly made his way to his car and spared another look at the Neon Fox before driving away.   
  
\---   
  
Thor hadn't even knocked when Sif opened the door again, leaving Thor standing there awkwardly with his hand raised.   
He was fifteen minutes late.   
"Heyyy.." He smiled, and pulled out the VIP pass.

 

She didn't extend her hand for the card-- instead she crossed her arms on her chest, giving him the stormy look. 

“Got anything to say for yourself?”

 

Thor bit his lower lip, lowering the card.    
"Uhm... well.. I /meant/ to be here on time?" But his joke only earned him a raised eyebrow.   
He looked down.    
"I lost track of time, but! It was because I was fully enjoying myself which you did /expressly/ tell me to do," he looked back up with a cheeky smile. "And I got a date out of it."

He noticed she had to bit her cheek and twist her lips in an angry scowl, to not give him a cheerful, friendly smile. 

She looked down at the card, and then again at Thor, moving a bit to the side and   gesturing him to enter the apartment. 

“You didn't bring beer. “

 

Thor chuckled and gratefully walked in.   
"I was already late. I figured I could make up for it easier than being a full 30 minutes late." He excused, but both he and Sif knew he'd forgotten about it entirely.    
"Uh-huh." She said sarcastically and closed the door behind him, but Thor changed the subject before she could nail him for it.    
"How come through all the times we've been to the Neon Fox, I never knew there was a while swanky club upstairs? Fandral made it sound like it was similar to downstairs."

 

She snickered devilishly . 

“That's because he's salty.”

They walked to the living room and she sat down on the couch, taking the tea she was sipping. “This one time the bouncers ‘politely asked him’ to leave, because he was hitting on the dancers too hard.”

 

Thor laughed at that, sauntering over to join her on the couch. He could easily see that; Fandral often laid it on thick when he was hitting on people, and usually to that result.   
"Subtly is not his strong suit." He flopped on the couch, leaning back and putting his feet up on the coffee table.    
"That was probably the best show I've seen." He looked over to Sif. "He was so goddamn pretty... And his voice Sif, fuck.." He smiled.

 

“Uhuh" she commented, pointedly slurping on her tea. She pushed his feet off the table, pulling Thor out of his deep thoughts about Loki.

“Tell me about him. “

He could feel it was both out of friendly curiosity and her involvement in his love life, as well as her need of always knowing everything.

 

Thor didn't mind though. Because he could spend hours talking about him.   
"His name is Loki, and he's one of the dancers at the Fox. And he is like- a whip. Sharp, witty, kinky as fuck," he winked at Sif.    
She knew how Jane was in bed, and knew a little bit of Thor's tastes from general observation and a few conversations they'd had. 

 

She furiously shook get head but still laughed.

“Too much information!”

She wrinkled her nose, but had a fond expression in her eyes. She saw that dreamy look Thor had, and she hadn't seen it for a long, long time.

 

Thor laughed. "I haven't even gotten to the details! Wuss." Sif playfully his his shoulder.    
Thor shook his head. "He is devious, and he is fun. And I think I really like him. I'm taking him out to dinner tonight when he gets off his shift. But not like..  an 'official' date, because technically he hadn't said yes to going out yet.. but it's close enough for me."

 

“Hmm… well, I guess it's something.” she eyed him cautiously. 

“I'm assuming you're taking him to your place after dinner?” she gave him a knowing look.

 

Thor gave a shrug that was actually more of a 'yes'.   
"I mean, after last night?" He smiled when Sif gave a face. "I'm excited to see where tonight to could." He wiggled his brows at her earning a scoff that melted into a small laugh.

 

“Sometimes I think your spirit animal is a cute little puppy. And sometimes it's a hyperactive rabbit, that fucks more often than it breaths.” after Thor's scowl, she stuck out her tongue and laugh out wholeheartedly. 

 

Thor stuck his tongue out as well.   
"You can't fault me- he's gorgeous, fun, and I've been extremely deprived since Jane." He excused.   
It was like a cork on champagne, and now that Thor's insatiable lust was reignited, he couldn't flattop fantasizing about it. He grinned to Sif.   
"He was wearing heels, and I want him to wear them in bed because fuck they'd go perfectly with that little lace thong."

 

Sif choked on her tea, coughing furiously. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at Thor, still grasping her breath.

Thor smacked her gently on the back, but laughed at her reaction.

When she finally got her breath right, she looked at him with an expression he could qualify as impressed. 

“I'm…. actually not even mad, that's amazing.”

 

"Right?" Thor readily agreed, sighing wistfully at the thought. “He can strut better than most women in them. And his legs… mmmm. OH! He also has a snake tattoo around his thigh. Maybe I'll trace it with a knife tonight," he laughed again, and he knew he was babbling and gushing about his new lover, but he couldn't stop himself.

 

Sif slurped her tea loudly, to get his attention back. 

“You maaaaay wanna talk about it first…”

She quickly raised her hand in mock surrender. “I'M not judging! Just…. Just worried about you. Because you have a big heart and you care and love very much, but it also means you can get hurt easier…” she put her hand on his arm, giving it a friendly compassionate squeeze. 

 

Thor shook his head but the smile remained.   
"I told you I'm being careful," he put his hand on Sif's. "But thank you. You don't have to worry about me, I'll pace myself."    
He was excited, and Sif knew the term 'taking things slow' wasn't really in the blonds vocabulary. It seemed as though he was either no pace, or going full throttle.    
Thor hadn't been this excited when talking about Jane, even when they first started going out. And maybe that's why Thor was so excited.    
Loki was the complete antithesis.

 

“Okay, okay,  i know… “ she gave him a half-confident smile. 

“So don't fuck him to death too quickly, ‘kay?”

She smiled when Thor laughed out and punched him in the shoulder when tried to ruffle her hair. 

 

Their laughter settled, and Thor still couldn't stop smiling. The dance had left him in a damn good mood,    
That was until his thoughts traveled to the other men, one in particular.   
"Hey Sif, you go to the upstairs often right?" She nodded over her tea cup. "Have you seen a patron that's like-- huge? Bald? Sits like he owns the place and a little handsy?"

 

She hummed quietly, thinking.

“Mmm, was he wearing this extremely expensive suit, and had rings  on his hand like a Russian trophy wife? Cause there's this one guy, who's always in the niche, with his own bouncers and stuff, and asks for whichever dancer he wishes, even if they are in a middle of a performance.” She had a heavy scowl on her face, which meant that the said man had taken a dancer from her before. 

 

Thor's look darkened as well, realizing his dislike of the man was well placed.   
"Yes yeah that's exactly him. Apparently the whole show Loki did was just for him," he scowled, "He put his hand around Loki's neck,  and I don't mean in like a sensual way. I saw the way he was looking at him, Sif, it was a cold look. Who the hell is he?"

 

“Someone who's important  and powerful enough to get whatever he wants, apparently…” she sighed and finished her tea, placing the cup back on the table. She stretched her arms and yawned widely. 

“I think it's out of your league, Thor.”

 

Thor groaned, rolling his eyes. "I don't know. He just seemed.. off. Other men reached for Loki but this guy had him by the neck." He looked back to Sif, but shook his head as if ridding the thought from his mind.   
"I know there's jack-shit I can do about any of it, and it's just part of his job and he can take care of himself, but damn."    
He was glad he could rant to Sif about this sort of thing.

 

“Are you sure he likes this job? Maybe he can't leave or something…” she gasped and her eyes lit up. “Maybe he needs his knight in shining armor, to save him from this prison tower. You'll slay the dragon, and ride with him in Lucielle towards the sunset.” she waved her hand in front of her, painting the image in her head.

 

Thor barked out laughing, but honestly, Thor rather liked that concept. It hadn't occurred to him that Loki might be trapped in the job.. But with patrons like the giant man or a boss like the weird and wirey silver haired man... It seemed believable.    
Maybe he could ask Loki about it over dinner.   
Or maybe that was too soon to coax out. Thor would figure it out, and if it did actually turn out to be true, the blond would get his lover out of there.

 

Sif checked her phone and sighed. 

“When are you supposed to pick him up? As much as I'd love to make fun of you some more, I'm a bit tired AND i got the weekend shift at work, so i have to be up in the morning.” She outstretched her legs, putting them on Thor's lap.

“ And you do make a comfy leg rest”

 

"Hardy har har." Thor drawled, and playfully pushed her legs off his lap. "You didn't tell me you were working the weekend shift too,else I really would have brought the damn beer." He laughed but looked at his watch. He still had an hour and a half before getting Loki, but he supposed he should probably leave his friend to rest.    
He pulled the black fox card from his pocket again and set it on the table. "How do I get one of those, by the way?"

 

Sif shrugged and took the card, turning it in her hand.

“You pay a fee. A generous one, I must say, but at least you know what you get for it. And you fill this form, or something… the boss is really weird, and wants the insight into every membership, and handpicks them personally.”

 

Thor gave a face.    
"Does he think he runs Buckingham Palace or something?" He chuckled at his own joke but he was a little surprised he would have to be vetted.  He would be fine paying the money, especially if it meant getting to see Loki perform without having to slip passed bouncers or run to return the borrowed card like Cinderella.   
"What kind of questions were on there?"

 

She groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. 

“Thoooor it's too late for that kind of questions! I don't remembeeer…” she laid back on the couch, again putting her legs on Thor's lap. 

“There was something about favourite drink, favourite colour, and favourite 1980’s movie…” she opened one eye and looked at him. “Don't ask.”

 

".......what?" Thor said after a long moment of silence. "Favorite 80's.....? What kind of questions--why?" He trailed off again shaking his head with another laugh.    
"Nevermind.. Okay okay," he looked back to Sif. "I'll let you go to bed. I'm gunna go waste my time at home until 2." He stood up off the couch with a large stretch.    
"Thank you, by the way Sif, for letting me borrow the pass."

 

She waved her hand at him.

“Yeah yeah, I know. I saved your butt. As always.” smiling and rising from the couch she punched Thor's shoulder. “And you owe me this beer. I won't forget about it.”

  
He pointed both fingers at her.    
"Yes I do- and I know you won't let me forget," he smiled when she nodded affirmative, making this way to the door. "I'll text you tomorrow for it!"   
With that Thor said goodbye and slipped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor found that killing an hour and a half of time while excited made time feel like it had slowed to a crawl.   
But at last, Thor was parked out front of the nearly empty parking lot, leaning against the hood of his car.    
He was scrolling through his phone and glanced at the time. 2:06. He should be coming out any moment.

He had to wait 10 more minutes for Loki to exit the club. He was starting to worry, when the Punk finally strolled out of the doors, and Thor couldn't help but smile. But then another figure joined Loki, and blond’s blood ran cold. The brunette stood with his hands crossed on his chest, as the stranger talked to him and tried to embrace him. Thankfully it wasn't the bald giant. Still, it was a stranger that tried to put his hands on HIS baby. 

The possessive creature inside Thor growled direfully, seeing them this close. He was about to storm in, but then a loud smack shot through the air, as Loki slapped the man on the face. He turned on his heel, and walked away. Noticing Thor leaning against Lucielle he smiled widely and trotted towards him. He approached the blond man,  leaning in and pecking Thor on the bearded cheek. 

“Hi there Big Guy. Did i keep you waiting?”

 

Thor wrapped a thick arm around Loki, his piercing glare shooting up to the man still standing where Loki had slapped him, almost daring him to try to keep coming after Loki.   
"Not long, babe." He kissed him again, then gestured to the man. "Is that guy bothering you?"   
But upon seeing Thor fixing to come towards him, the other man turned and quickly walked away.    
Thor still growled.     
"Creep." He turned back to Loki, "He didn't hurt you did he?"   
  
The punk shrugged calmly and twirled his fingers in Thor's bond locks. 

“Nah. He's just desperate.” He looked over his shoulder at the leaving man. “Sometimes they mistake dancer for a love interest.”

He looked back at Thor and smiled impishly.

“I have to put them right, don't I?”

 

A small smile came back through the initial anger on Thor's face.   
"Damn right baby. Nice slap by the way." His eyes flickered up to the stranger again, watching with a predatory anger until he got into his car.   
Good.   
"Here," he opened the door for Loki to step in, noting that the smaller man had slipped off his heels. He looked tired, but he still smiled up at Thor as he sat down.    
The blond got in on the other side and started the car with a lovely roar.    
"How was the last of your night?"

 

“Quite fun. Got a shitload of tips.” Loki stretched his arms and turned in his seat to  look at the blond with a devious smirk.

“Gotta go on a shopping spree, to spend it.”

He leaned on the side of Thor's seat, and purred sweetly.

“But what should I spend it on…”

 

Thor chuckled, his smile almost matching his minx's.    
"You want my opinion?, because I'm going to be extremely selfish and greedy." He answered honestly, but Loki just nodded, his grin never fading.   
Thor opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again remembering Sif's advice. Take it slower.    


But.. he didn't want to..

  
".. mm, you should get an entire slinky outfit, one that shows off your pretty ass and tattoo, and lace. With heels." The image he had in his mind made him bite his lower lip.

 

Loki hummed in contentment, biting on his lower lip just like the blond. He too must have visualized the suggestion. 

“I suppose that would be a good investment.” he purred softly while absently playing with Thor's blond lock. “I think i even know the place I'd go to for such an outfit, but- “ leaning back against his seat Loki sighed theatrically and draped an arm over his eyes. “I don't know if I'm able to choose… oh well,  I'll have to ask these cute, hot clerks to help me out with that.”

He didn't even glanced at Thor to check his reaction, but that sly smirk never left his lips. 

 

"Ohhhh no no no, I'LL be the one to help you pick out your outfit." Thor stated firmly,unable to hold back a smile when he glanced at Loki and tore off down the empty highway.   
"Lots of lace, maybe something ... red."    
Loki's pale skin would look so fucking hot in a lovely deep maroon, and it happened to be Thor's favorite color. "Definitely red, and black. With four or five inch heels," Thor could feel himself already getting aroused as he mentally dressed Loki.

 

The punk looked at him with a very amused, cocky smile. 

“Red You say?” Loki chuckled but then put on a thoughtful look. 

“Hmm, i do have a nice pair of red heels that would match with something like that…. But i think I'd have to show them to you first,  Daddy.” 

He gingerly put his hand on Thor's knee, drawing small circles with his forefinger. “So you could tell me if they meet your requirements. “

 

That made Thor growl with arousal, and his cock pressed against his jeans harder.   
"Fuck yes-" he hissed, placing his hand on Loki's. "Keep up that talk and we might have to skip dinner," he was smirking but the warning threat was very real as he guided the pale hand to the very prominent bulge in his pants.

 

Loki pressed his palm to the hard bulge, grabbing it through the jeans and purring softly. 

“Is that a warning or a proposition, Daddy?”

He leaned in closer, gently kneading on the hard flesh and whispering lewdly. “Because i am kind of hungry…”

 

Thor's breath caught in a moan, and he pressed back against Loki's hand.    
Loki could feel it pulse through the thick fabric.   
"Well I can't have my baby going hungry now can I?" He growled and with one hand started unbuttoning his pants and pulled the zipper down. He sighed with lust, his cock free from its confines and Loki's hand grabbed onto the thick hot member.

 

The little minx smiled with wild satisfaction, licking his lips and leaning down. He hold Thor's cock tightly at the base, brushing his plump, soft lips against the thick head. Slowly sinking down on the massive  girth, Loki licked the thick vein underneath the head and sucked down. His pierced tongue teased Thor's slit with the cool touch of metal stud, also lapping on the dribbling precum that welled up as Loki moaned loudly around the hard cock. This little slut was very pleased with himself, and didn't even  pretend to hide it. 

 

"Fuck that feels good,-" Thor uttered through a loud moan, his head leaning back against the seat. His hand found its way through Loki's hair, holding it firmly as Loki sank down to the hilt on the blond's cock.   
The car revved faster down the long stretch of road, pressed further the harder Thor stepped on the gas.    
Loki hollowed his cheeks, wetly tonguing his shaft as he pulled up and the blond forced him back down and earned a surprised sound from the dark haired man that melted into another choked moan around his cock.    
"God damn you're such a perfect little slut, baby-"

 

Loki flicked a glance at him, his pretty lips stretched around the hard girth with a hint of a smirk. His eyes fluttered shut as he sucked down harder, his mouth brushing against the hand he was holding the thick root with. When Thor allowed him to pull out for a gasp of breath, Loki moaned shakily and leaned more to the hard grip on his hair. 

Pumping the hard cock with his hand, he dove down again and sucked on the velvety head, tracing it's rim ever so lightly with his teeth. 

 

Thor sucked air through his teeth in pleasure, rocking short thrusts into Loki's grip and throat. He could feel himself getting close with each bob of Loki's head, and he looked down to see the punk already looking back up at him, his eyes bright and watering each time a streetlight passed.   
Even like this, stealing small glaces in the dark car when the pale light would glance off Loki's wet lips and flushed cheeks, Thor swore he was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen on this earth.    
"Fuck, baby I'm going to cum--" That was the only warning Loki got before he came hard, deep in the tight heat of Loki's throat.

 

Loki choked slightly on the cum, letting a trickle of it escape his lips. He swallowed Thor's spend and pulled of panting heavily, before smirking impishly at the blond. 

“Well, that was faster than last time…”

He licked the shaft clean from the last few drops, giving it a slurping, messy suck before getting up.

 

Thor gave him a look, but there was no malice behind it.    
"I couldn't help it, you looking so goddamn hot, and I've been thinking about you all day-" Thor wasn't lying, but it really was the fastest he had cum in a while- so he blamed it on his thoughts never having wandered far from the minx.    
Thor glanced over at him again in time to see Loki pull a slim finger from his dark lips.

 

Loki snickered quietly and swiped the corner of his mouth with his slender digits.

“Oh my, I didn't think I'd affect you like that.” 

He scrupulously tucked Thor back in,absently sliding the heavy belt in his hand,  weighing it.

 

Thor shook his head, but he chuckled anyway, tucking himself back as the car finally reached a normal speed again.    
"Something about you, Loki. It just drives me wild. I honestly don't think anyone in my damn life has ever turned me on the way you can."   
He looked back to the pale man again.    
"I want to take you home again. Mark you all over so you can't hide it with makeup."

 

Loki tilted his head to the side and bit his lower lip, to hide his wide smile.

“Oh yeah? But I thought you wanted me to look pretty.” 

His eyes shimmered with mischievous mirth, as he tried to put on an innocent look.

 

"Bruises and bites are the best accessory, don't you think?" Thor caught his innocent look, and the blond wanted to stop by the side of the road to fuck him right then and there.   
"If you want to make it to the diner, you're going to have to stop giving me your pretty emerald eyes like that," Thor warned.

 

“If you insist, big man.” Loki giggled impishly, but didn't say anything more, turning in his seat to watch the passing streetlights through his window.

Punk’s profile was aglow with the soft yellowish light of the street lamps, accenting his sharp cheekbones and pointed chin, casting golden flashes on his earrings. His lips were still a bit reddened underneath the lipstick from the recent stretch, now curled in a sly smirk. 

Loki didn't look at Thor, patiently waiting for him to make his choice on where to take them. 

 

Thor tried to just focus on the road ahead. He really did.   
But whatever perfume Loki was wearing was permeating the car, and he found himself glancing over to the  smaller man.    
The silence was thick with growing lust, and after only a few minutes, Thor growled under his breath.   
"Fuck it." He changed lanes, quickly taking an exit that was the fastest route back to his apartment.

 

Loki's smirk almost split his cheeks in half, but when he looked at the blond his eyes were big and innocent as a doe. Fluttering his lashes he cooed sweetly.

“We're not going to eat, Daddy?”

 

"Oh yes, we'll be eating all right. All night long." Thor looked over, caught again by his sweet gaze and the blond stepped on the gas.   
Thor would utterly devour the small man as soon as they got to his apartment. Already he could feel his arousal pushing against his pants.   
  
-   
  
It took less than ten minutes with Thor's speed to get to the large familiar building, and as soon as the engine was off, Thor grabbed Loki. He pulled him almost all the way into his lap and kissed him hard, hand cupping the back of his head.

 

Loki very eagerly returned his kisses, climbing into his lap and entwining slim fingers into blond locks. 

He moaned with pleasure and tugged on the front of Thor's shirt.

“C'mon Daddy. I don't want to inconvenience Lucielle any more than I already have.” he smiled against the blond’s lips and swayed his hips against the hard groin.

 

Thor growled in approval, cock throbbing against Loki's ass. He opened his door and got out, easily carrying Loki with him like he had the first night.    
The stairs were hardly registered by either of them as they barely parted for air between kisses. Loki's legs were wrapped around Thor's waist and the blond's hands were already slipping under the tight shorts that hugged his beautiful ass.   
  
The door was opened and shut and Thor dumped Loki onto the plush couch, not giving him much a moment to even bounce before the larger man was upon him again, shedding their clothing.

 

Loki let out a long, avid moan, pulling at Thor's shirt and tearing it off. He wrapped one leg around blond’s waist, bracing the other heeled feet against the armrest of the couch. 

Panting hard between devouring kisses, he roamed his slim hands across Thor's broad  strong chest. 

“You're so fucking BIG…. All of you.” he groaned deeply and crashed their lips together .

 

That made Thor grin preditoraly and he pulled away to quickly rid himself of his pants. As he did, his hungry gaze looked his prey up and down.   
Loki's shorts were pulled down half way down his thighs, reddened cock lying against the deep V of his slim body.    
When the pants were gone, Thor tore off Loki's shirt,   
"Keep the heels on." He ordered, mouth claiming a spot on his neck while he removed the last of Loki's clothing.

 

Moaning loudly, Loki kicked off his shorts hanging from his ankle, sending the garment on the floor. He clawed at the strong arms, trying to grind his body against Thor's big form.

“You have to take care of me, Daddy. I worked alll night.” Loki whined wantonly, catching his hunter in another hungry kiss.

 

"Mm, yes you did. And you worked hard, didn't you baby," Thor's words were muffled against the dancers green lips, smudging the color even more and he picked Loki up again from the couch.    
His thick cock pressed between Loki's cheeks, rubbing with each step he took to the bedroom.    
He laid him down, only then breaking the kiss to go down his body. He stopped at each nipple, flicking the tight buds with his tongue and then down further.   
The lube hadn't been put up from last night, and Thor deftly swiped it without leaving the path down, coating his fingers quickly.   
"You've been a good boy for daddy?"

 

Loki shuddered under blond’s touch, arching his chest up and twisting hands in the sheets. 

“U-uhuh.” he breathed out and closed his eyes. “I've been good, daddy, i promise.”

The punk spread his legs wider, silently begging for Thor to touch him .

 

Thor hummed, the warm hand that had been at his hip gently grasping Loki's weeping cock.    
The big blond was well out of practice for this, but he breathed in the subtle scent of his musk.    
He licked up his shaft and took the head of his cock into his mouth with a low moan.   
The fingers slick with lube teased the tight ring, pushing one thick finger deep inside him.

 

Loki cried out and his whole body quivered.

“O-oh fUCK!~” his body was still sweetly sore from Thor's rough handling and now the wet heat of the blond’s mouth made Loki's spine twist in pleasure. His tight hole clenched harder on the thick digit, drawing it in deeper.

Whining and squirming on the sheets he slipped one hand into Thor's blond mane, tugging on the long strands.

 

Thor groaned loudly when he sank himself as far as he could, loving that it made the smaller man's grip tighten in his hair.   
He hollowed his cheeks, pulling off his dick with a wet pop and went down on him again. At the same time pushing in a second finger inside him, stretching and scissoring the dancer wider.   
He was taking his time on purpose, bobbing his head methodically because he was loving the frustrated whines it pulled from the punk.

 

Loki's cries and moans filled the room, ringing in Thor's ears like the sweetest of songs. Throwing his head back, the punk panted hard and tried bucking his hips up into the blond’s hot mouth, but a strong hand on his hip hold him down.

Loki spread his legs wider, wanting to beckon his hunter to hurry up. Trying to steady himself, He strained his legs and kicked the heels of his stilettos into the dark blue sheets-- Thor thoughtfully changed the bedding when he was trying to occupy himself during his wait.

 

Thor pulled off his cock again, his hand not leaving Loki's hip and keeping him pinned to the bed.   
"What's that, baby? Did you want something?" Thor teased with a smile.   
He wanted to hear Loki say it, wanted him to say how much he wanted Thor's fat cock inside him.   
He quickened his pace, slipping his fingers in and out with ease.    
"Tell me, baby. Tell daddy what you want."

 

Loki whined desperately when Thor pulled of, trying to hold him close by tugging on the blond locks but to no use.

His breath hitched and he looked at the big man with dark, hooded eyes.

“Ple-please daddy…”  his legs were already trembling at this point, shifting impatiently.

 

"Please what, baby? Thor played dumb, and he slowed his scissoring to a complete stop, grinning when Loki bucked against him in protest.    
"Nah-ah-," Thor chided, crawling over him and kissing a trail up the pale man's body.   
"Use your words," Thor could see the anger flash behind sparkling green eyes and he smiled devilishly. "Or I'm going to give you another spanking."

 

Loki moaned out a breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. A spanking from Thor would be absolutely exhilarating, especially with his still sore ass and the high odds of Thor using his belt.

But not now.

Loki leaned more to the strong touch, whining when Thor kissed his navel and up to his hard pierced nipple.

“Fuck me Daddy. Please- please fuck me."

He tangled his fingers in the blond lock on the hunters nape, tugging on them to pull him closer.

 

Thor growled in loud approval to Loki's begging, rewarding him with a hard bite around the piercing and then soothing it with a slow lick of his tongue.   
"Such a good boy," his voice was low and rumbled deeply.    
The larger man positioned himself at the punk's prepared hole and plunged deep within him, silencing the whining yell that left his dark lips with a hard kiss.    
Thor gave no mercy as he rutted his minx, slamming into him and keeping him pinned down so there was no way he could wriggle away.

 

“o-OH FUCK!” Loki arched his back and dug his lithe fingers deep into Thor's muscular shoulders, marking the tan skin with crescent shaped scratches. He cried out and whined for his Daddy, wrapping long pale legs around Thor's waist and locking thin ankles on the small of his back. With each rough thrust, Thor brushed against his prostate, sending electrifying waves of pleasure down the punk’s spine. 

“AH!~ Oh fuck yes! OH YES!”

 

If Thor's neighbors didn't hear them before, they sure as hell did now.

 

Thor felt that slim body writhe and squirm under him, meeting his every hard thrust. The punk clenched harder around his girth and raked his back with long scratches from painted nails. His loud cries and fast, shallow breaths fueled up Thor's raging want.

 

"Fuck god yes baby-" Thor's words were barely indistinguishable from the loud roaring moans as the couple tangled in a mass of limbs and mouths, kissing biting scratching rutting.   
Thor was lost entirely in his lust and absolute pleasure, pulling Loki's hair to force his head from his shoulder back to his mouth, teeth cutting lips in mad panting.   
  
The blond gripped Loki's waist, switching their positions again so Loki was riding his dick and came down on him again to devour Thor in a kiss.    
He gripped the punk's ass, slapping it hard and making Loki gasp in a squeal.   
"Loki~" Thor moaned his name  hoarsely. He was getting close, feeling the buildup of the climax rising each thrust.    
He snaked his hand between their sweat-sheened bodies to grasp Loki's cock and stroking it as hard as he was fucking.

 

The punk cried out with each breath, head lolling back and reddened lips lightly agape in a constant moan.  His throbbing cock leaked precum, thick beads dripping down his shaft and slickening Thor's fist. Loki kept up the bruising pace of blond’s thrusts, disheveled hair bouncing on his shoulders with every rut in inky waves.

Steadying himself up on the powerful chest under him, he looked down at the blond with completely dark, lust hooded eyes. 

“Say it again~”

 

Thor's breaths came out in hard puffs, and the piercing look Loki drilled into him was so intoxicatingly seductive he complied without hesitation.   
"Loki~" he said louder, his voice breaking through the sounds of their coupling, louder than the wet smacking of skin on skin and uncontrolled moans in a rumbling growl.   
"Loki-" he said again when he saw the effect it had on the punk with a pleased smile and his ass tightening around his thick cock.   
"You're MINE Loki!"

 

That was the last push Loki needed, his climax engulfing him hard like a crash of a stormy wave. 

“Ah! OH THOR!~” He cried out, arching his back and moaning his lovers name, spending himself onto Thor's broad chest and strong abs. His tight ass clenched harder on the massive cock and milked it as Loki rode out his orgasm.

 

Thor's breath caught in his throat, choking a loud moan from the blond before he growled his name over and over.    
His entire body tightened, his thrusts unsteady and harder as he came seated deep within his lover's quivering ass. He locked Loki's body against his own, refusing to let him even move as he filled him full and them filled him more so white was spilling from around his thick girth.    
Thor felt drunk off the orgasm, the haze of damn good sex settling over the two of them as the smaller man collapsed on top of Thor.    
The room was quiet except for the sounds of both men catching their breaths, and though Thor had relaxed, he had not let go of Loki yet.   
  
"Fuck..." he finally broke the silence. "That was amazing."

 

Loki only managed to groan in response,  nuzzling Thor's shoulder and brushing the blond locks absently.

He finally slipped off his heels, but otherwise didn't move in blond’s embrace. He was breathing heavily, delightfully sore and exhausted.

 

Thor kissed the top of Loki's sweat-dampened hair, keeping his lips pressed lovingly against him for a few moments. He shifted just slightly, feeling his softening cock sliding out from between Loki's legs, chased by strands of pearly white spend that dripped down his thighs and onto Thor's lap and the bed.   
  
It felt right. Loki felt right. Holding him in his arms and breathing in the scent of him and feeling so wonderfully exhausted with him on top of him felt so natural and Thor pulled Loki into a closer embrace.    
  
"You sure you still want time to think about dating?" Thor asked, chuckling.

 

Loki moaned quietly as he felt Thor slid from him. He cradled himself more into the strong arms and placed his head on Thor's shoulder, mumbling into his neck.

“Can't talk. Brain fucked out.”

He breathed in the heavy musky scent of his hunter, purring softly with a small curl of smile on his lips.

 

Thor wanted to nudge him some more, to get his answer, but the way this little minx drifted off in his arms made it somehow less important in that moment.

 

He would get his answer soon enough.


	6. chapter 6

The next morning found them much the same position. Loki was still draped over Thor and they had only half a blanket over them through the night, both too tired and satisfied to care.    
Thor was the first to wake, softly grunting as he gently stretched under the smaller man, trying not to disturb him too much.   
He was sore, but in a way he loved. 

  
Thor kissed Loki on the forehead, waking him before kissing him on the lips.    
"Morning baby," Thor's voice was deep from sleep and from last night.

 

Loki groaned softly and slowly opened one eye, looking at Thor.

“ Mmm… Mornin’…”

He hummed and shifted on the big man, closing his eyes again and cuddling closer to Thor. He didn't seem to even plan on getting up.

“I can't move because of you, y’know....”

He smiled and nuzzled cozily, mouthing butterfly light kisses on Thor's neck. His right hand was still tangled in the blond’s hair he was absently brushing and twirling on his long fingers.

 

Thor smiled softly, still sleepy too but he shifted under Loki and wrapped a big bear arm around him.   
"We're filthy.." He mumbled, and intended on getting up then to start the shower, but he didn't yet. He was warm and comfortable and the kisses placed on his neck were soothing him almost back to sleep.    
Thor hummed in contentment, opening his eyes again.    
"I'm going to start the water babe," he kissed the top of his head again when Loki's hold tightened softly. "I'll only be a moment, and then we will have a nice hot shower, hmm?" He traced his thumb over a bruised bite mark on Loki's thin shoulder.

 

The punk sighed softly and rolled off Thor, wrapping himself in blue sheets.

“You'll have to carry me there.” he looked at the blond sheepishly. “My body don't work cause of you…”

He gave him a sad pout with big glassy eyes and a smallest foot tilt, to show Thor how poor and worn out he was.

 

Thor laughed, not even hiding how pleased he was with himself at Loki's adorably pathetic state.    
He tilted the punk's face up to meet his in another kiss.    
"I think I can arrange that." He assured and kissed him again before entangling their limbs with a slight groan.   
  
Thor could feel more of the ache when he stood up, stretching fully and maybe showing off more to Loki who lounged in the bed watching him.    
The bathroom tile was cold but refreshing at the same time and he turned the water on to the shower. He waited until steam was pleasantly billowing up to come back to the bedroom.    
"Mm.. such perfection," Thor hummed, taking a moment to appreciate the naked man curled comfortably in his sheets.

 

Loki smiled and laid on his stomach, bracing his chin on his hands.

“Talking about mee?~” he giggled and rolled onto his back, outstretching his hands towards the blond.

He curled up his legs and crossed his slim ankles, doing it only partly to again show off his long limbs.

“If you carry and take care of me, Daddy, maybe we can do something after breakfast…?”

 

"Is that so?" Thor raised a brow, but the smirk that crossed his face was devious.    
He would turn that 'maybe' into a yes.   
He sauntered to the bed, leaning over Loki and kissing his neck, trailing up till he reached his mouth.   
Thor scooped Loki up with ease, not parting their mouths as he did and chuckling at the slight squeak of surprise from the smaller.   
  
The bathroom was warm and steaming now, and neither of them had any clothes to rid themselves of, so Thor took them directly into the large shower and under the hot water.

 

Loki hissed slightly as the hot water prickled his sore skin and muscles, but soon he relaxed and leaned into the strong hold of Thor's arms.

He purred and rinsed his hair, reaching for the shampoo. He looked at the bottle and smirked, both amused and impressed.

“I knew you were using something for that golden mane of yours. ‘ _ Shine and volume’  _ huh?”  he tilted his head and smiled, combing the wet locks with his fingers. 

Something soft in  those green eyes made Thor feel even more warm, regardless the hot shower. 

 

Loki tugged on the blond lock and chuckled softly. “Yeah… i think i can see that shine.”

 

Thor chuckled lightly at Loki's teasing when the punk popped the bottle open.   
"Like you don't have the same thing at your place, with this pretty locks of your own," Thor tsked, eyes wandering down to look at the long tendrils of black hair that snaked down Loki's shoulders and the blond's arms.   
Loki poured a generous amount into the palm and set the bottle back, lathering it lightly before running his hands through his hair again.   
  


“Well, du-uh I do. That's obvious.” he smiled and let Thor wash him. “I'm just impressed, that's all.”

Loki let the water pour down his face, but clearly must have forgotten about his make-up-- currently flowing in black smudges down his sharp cheeks. The watered down eyeliner created dark circles around his eyes.

 

Thor had to hold back a laugh-- Loki would make an adorable panda.

 

"Here," Thor said, and sitting Loki down carefully on the edge of the shower. Making sure his lover was steady, he hopped out into the now chilly feeling air and grabbed a wash cloth and returned quickly with a slight shiver.   
He wet the cloth and then knelt in front of Loki, delicately running it under his eyes and washing away the dark smudges on his cheeks.   
"I made such a mess of you," but Thor didn't seem anything less than amused, wiping away last night's remaining lipstick from around his mouth and then soothing it with a soft kiss.

 

Loki pouted sweetly but his eyes were shining with mischief. 

“It seems that you have a natural talent for that…” he patiently sat as Thor cleaned him. When he cleaned punk’s cheek, Loki tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to the heel of the blond’s hand. He kept his eyes locked with the blue gaze, curious sparkles dancing in the deep pools of green. 

Loki bit his lip, shifting in his seat.

“Wanna continue our guessing game?”

 

The warm smile turned playful.   
"As if you even had to ask." He chuckled. Thor loved the way Loki's cheeks had turned rosy in the heat and the wash. It was candid, like he was seeing the real Loki for the first time.   
"I can't guarantee I've got any better from the last time we played, but I'm feeling rather confident I can get closer this time."

 

Loki chuckled and drummed his fingers in the shower seat.

“Very well.” he pulled the blond in for a deep kiss. Only briefly parting their lips, he murmured sweetly. “But first, let's finish the clean up. I can't keep my face numb when you look-" he paused for a moment, looking Thor up and down with an enticing smirk; “- like THAT.”

 

Thor laughed,   
"What? But that would give me an actual advantage." He grinned but caught Loki in another kiss, unable to stop chuckling through it.    
"Okay okay.." He conceded, letting his hand slide down Loki's marked neck. "We will play fair-," he kissed him again, "-and square." He kissed him again.   
  
Thor continued to bathe them, insisting on using the poofy loofah to wash Loki instead of letting him do any of it himself. Thor was gentle, and teasing, as he washed Loki's lithe body, kissing his skin even where there were no marks. It was almost reverent.    
  
When finally they were both clean, Thor having taken his sweet time on the younger man, he shut the water off and wrapped Loki in his fluffiest bath towel. It draped handsomely around his shoulders, big enough to almost go around him twice.    
Thor wrapped one around his own waist, but then swooped Loki back up into his arms and carried him back to the bed.

 

The punk yelped gleefully, holding on to Thor's neck. 

“If you slip now, we will both die, AND we will die naked!” he laughed out and pulled himself closer to the big man. 

 

Thor put him down on the bed, going to dress himself, but Loki sat on the edge and dangled his feet, grinning suspiciously.

 

Thor pulled on a pair of dark red boxer briefs, and grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweats.    
When he caught Loki's expression, he cock his head in slight question, smirking back.   
"What's that smile for?" He may not have known Loki for very long, but there was no mistaking the hint of mischief behind those emerald eyes.   
"Are you plotting something, minx?" Thor tied the pants and walked over to the punk, standing between Loki's legs.

 

The punk gave him a sweet innocent look, the wide smile never leaving his face. He moved his bare foot up Thor's calf, tilting his head.

“I have nothing to weeear~ “ he giggled and bit his lower lip-- Thot noticed that was a habit of his, when the little minx had some mischief on his mind. That, or the one mouth corner smirk.

“My clothes are on your couch… and besiiides, these are WORKING clothes.” he twisted his thin lips in another pout. “Sooo… i have nothing to put on.”

 

Thor bit his lower lip, his eyes trailing down to where the punk had slipped a bare shoulder out from the dark towel.   
"Well... I think I can fix that..." the blond purred. But did he really want to?.   
Thor fought with himself if he should just take Loki again like he was, sprawled out wet and naked, but he refrained...for now.    
  
He reluctantly pulled away and dug in his drawers, pulling out a shirt that fit the blond well, but would swallow Loki. He couldn't help the grin that came to mind though, of the thin young dancer in nothing but one of his t-shirts.    
Oh yes, this would do nicely.   
  
He returned to the bed, standing back in his spot between Loki's legs and he gently pulled the towel down his shoulders all the way.   
"Arms up," 

 

Loki obediently lifted his arms, letting the dark grey shirt swallow his lithe form. He hoisted himself up and snickered cheerfully when the t-shirt fell from his one shoulder, the lower hem reaching past his hips.

He looked at himself in the big mirror, making a full turn and a hair flip. The t shirt was almost like a nightgown for him, hiding his slim form, but revealing one bony shoulder, and long pale legs. The dark grey shade only brought out the white of his skin.

“Oh wow…. I'm killing it, aren't i?” he looked at Thor over his shoulder.

 

If Thor could find Loki any more cute, his nose would start to bleed. The younger man had pushed his hair back, his face and shoulders were bare and the fresh marks from last night were on display.    
"I could /definitely/ get used to you like this.." Thor murmured with delight.   
He came up behind Loki, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. "How is it that no matter what you're doing, you're always so goddamn beautiful doing it?"

 

Loki grinned and leaned his head back onto Thor's shoulder. 

“I guess I'm just a natural,  that's all. “

He caressed Thor's bearded cheek and hummed softly. 

“You know, I never got that dinner… and I'm stAarving.” he smiled at the blond and raised one eyebrow. “Because  _ someone _ couldn't let me go….”

 

Thor grinned again. "We ate last night- a full course meal in fact." He teased and took the hand that caressed his cheek, kissing it.   
He pressed kisses to his wrist, playfully nibbling at it until the smaller cleared his throat to recapture Thor's attention.   
"Right.. food, kitchen.."    
  
Thor lead Loki from the bedroom to the small kitchen and onto one of the raised bar stools at the counter.    
"What would you like to eat, babe?"

 

“Mmm, I dunno.” Loki hopped on the counter, ignoring the perfectly fine barstools and crossing his legs. “Those ‘super-secret-family-recipe-from-a-box-pancakes’ were good.”

He looked at the fruit basket next to him and started plucking on the grapes, nibbling quietly.

 

Thor laughed, half at the comment and half at the punk suddenly reminded him of a cat on the counter.   
"Pancakes, coming up," he said loudly, having to turn away from Loki to quite reminding himself he was naked under the shirt.    
Thor got out a pan and the box of mix and started preparing them.   
"Alright Loki.. let's start your game." He suggested, looking over his shoulder to see Loki lounging and making himself more comfortable where he was.

 

The punk smiled devilishly and cought Thor's glance, changing his legs very deliberately and slowly.

“Okay pretty boy. Ask your question.” he leaned back, placing his lithe hands on his knee. “I'll go easy on you on the first one. You deserved as much. “ he winked at the blond with glee. 

 

"Oh that's very kind of you," Thor said sarcastically, but the smile didn't fade. He tried to think of a question that he might be able to easily pick out the lie, but they all were too broad a topic for that.    
It would be too easy for Loki to lie, so Thor just went ahead and asked the first one that came to mind.   
"What do you like to do when you're not not dancing or working at the club?"

 

Loki scowled unimpressed. 

“Really? Out of all questions?”

He smiled with some sort of satisfied pity, but answered nonetheless.

“Well, recently I'm getting my brains fucked out by this one cute blonde.” he gave Thor an impish look.

“But alright. I'll give you another one.” the punk straightened his back and sighed. “You're lucky he's that good.”

 

Clearing his throat, Loki looked calmly into Thor's eyes, his face  like a mask.

“I'm reading poetry. I'm volunteering at the animal shelter. Or, I'm reading to poor kids at the local hospital.” He fluttered his lashes and gave his hunter the saddest puppy eyes he has ever seen-- well, excluding his own and his mother's. They were the unbeaten champions.

 

"God damnit..." Thor groaned and turned around and pointed the whisk at him "You said you were going to make it easy," but he couldn't stop chuckling and he sighed and returned to the mixing bowl.   
"Read poetry.. volunteer reading to sick kids.. or volunteer with animals.." Thor rubbed his bearded chin as he spoke aloud.    
  
He looked back over to Loki, as if that would yield any clues, but as usual it didn't. Thor could imagine Loki doing all three.   
Maybe if he didn't try to analyze each one individually like he had last time, and instead go with just but guessing?   
"... uh... okay.. I'm going to say ..you volunteer at the pet shelter?"

 

Loki sighed heavily and shook his head disappointed. 

“Oh Thor....” he tsked sadly at the blond. “No, i don't. I love cats, and i used to have one, but i can't stand being in the shelter. So many poor fur balls… and don't get me wrong, these people do everything they can, but-…” he shrugged and averted his eyes. Thor watched him with a surprised smile on his face-- the punk had a bright pink blush on his cheeks. Was he really embarrassed about caring?

He wanted to scoop the dark haired man up and kiss stupid, charmed by the sweet side of his ‘edgy’ dancer, but he refrained himself. 

 

Focus Thor. Breakfast.

 

Maybe later. 

 

… definitely later. 

 

Loki cleared his throat and looked at the man again, trying to compose himself from smiling. 

“So the answer is no. Guess again, Big Guy.”

 

Thor poured out some of the batter onto the hot pan.   
"Okay... so...poetry or the hospital." Thor was surprised at the candidacy of Loki's previous answer,  so reading for sick kids was even less of an imaginative stretch for him.   
He turned against the counter, crossing his arms with a spatula in one hand.   
The little flush of pink on Loki's cheeks was still visible in the morning light.    
"It's not a trick question is it? Like, you don't so happen to read poetry to kids in hospitals?"

 

Loki rolled his eyes so hard he might have strained a muscle.

“No Thor. I don't. I hate the hospitals even more than I do shelters.” he picked at his nails and murmured quietly. “I'm not that fond of kids either.

 

That earned a very loud and boisterous laugh from the blond.   
"Of course!- of course. So it’s poetry on its own then."    
Thor flipped the pancakes and then looked back at Loki, smirking but his brow furrowed.   
"Wait really? Poetry? Like sitting on a daybed looking out the window with a cup of tea kind of poetry?"

 

The punk’s smile grew more devilish, green eyes sparkling with soft joy now turned dangerous and eerie. “Try more like in the dark woods with a goblet full of your enemies’ tears…” he leaned closer to the cooking blond, and whispered with a husky , somber voice.

“ _NOW the hungry lion roars,_ _  
__And the wolf behowls the moon;_ _  
__Whilst the heavy ploughman snores,_ _  
___All with weary task fordone… ”

 

Thor looked at him with brows raised, genuinely impressed by that.    
"Wow.. alright," Thor tried to brush off just how hot that was, "I'll take my comment back then," he chuckled and went to grab a few plates and he placed one on the counter next to Loki and the big man paused in front of him.   
"You keep surprising me every time," his voice was lower, and he brushed up against Loki's lips. "You'll have to read me some, some time," he smiled.

 

The punk smiled and kissed him softly, losing the dark look.

“Mmmh, I don't know if you could take it, Big Guy.” he giggled and encircled Thor's neck with his hands. “Even without the woods and the enemy tears, Shakespeare can be mh-...” Loki tilted his head to the side and gently bit his lower lip, stroking the blond mane: “ … intense. “

 

Thor laughed lightly.    
"Intense?" Kissing him again and bringing his hand to cup his head. No, Shakespeare isn't intense. YOU are." The blond pulled back, gently biting Loki's lower lip as he did.   
"I'd love for you to try to prove me wrong."   
  
He turned the fire off the pan and brought it over to the plate, giving Loki the first couple with some butter and syrup.

 

Loki scoffed at Thor, filling his mouth with hot pancakes and dangling his feet of the counter. He sighed around the fork and smiled blissfully. Looking at Thor and pointing an accusing fork at him, he chided playfully. 

“I'm going to forgive you this outrageous insult, only because these are so good.” he wolfed down on another bite. 

 

Thor laughed again and made his own plate. "I'm overwhelmed with gratitude." He poured syrup over his pancakes and took a bite.   
Oh wait, he was missing coffee. He set his plate down and started the coffee maker, making enough for the both of them.   
"Okay mister mysterious, let's see how good you are at your own game. Ask me a question and see if you can tell which one is true." He challenged.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. He swallowed his pancakes and set the plate down, cracking his knuckles. 

“okay, Big Guy. Game on.”

He faced Thor and looked at him with calculating glance. 

“First question. What is your job.”

 

Thor smirked, taking another bite of pancake as the coffee maker perked.   
"Okay... am I a line cook down at Molly's. Do I work in a garage fixing cars. Or am I recently home from deployment?"

 

Loki looked at him carefully, those green eyes scanning his whole form. Thor felt suddenly very exposed, as if the punk could see through his clothes and skin, right into his very soul. A small shiver ran down his spine.

 

Then a well known smirk appeared on Loki's lips, and he huffed out a laugh.

“That's easy. Cars.”

 

Thor's jaw dropped.    
"Wha- hOw did you guess that so damn quickly?" He demanded, looking down at himself to try to see what Loki had obviously picked up on.   
But to him there was nothing, he was shirtless with a pair of old sweatpants, and he had just showered so he had no oil or grease on his hands.   
"I thought I made those options all plausible, how was mechanic so obvious?"

 

Loki giggled, very glad with himself.

“Do I haave to explain?.... it's really simple.” he brushed some non-existing dust from his shoulder. Taking his cup of coffee and calmly sipping from it, he blowed the steam away and smiled at Thor condescendingly. 

“Well okay… “ he sighed heavily, and took on a tone one would have when explaining something to a child.

“You are very unlikely to be a cook. You seem to enjoy it too much, and when one's  doing it for a living, you start to do it mechanically. Without all this joy.” he smiled softly and finished his pancakes. Licking clean his fingers from few drops of syrup, he snickered. “Plus, I highly doubt you'd be doing pancakes from a bag.”

 

Thor opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. Damn--, that /was/ obvious when he pointed it out like that.   
"Okay, okay that's fair," Thor took up his own mug and drank deeply from it. "Then how about the military?"    
But Loki only kept the smirk and pointed to his long hair.    
  
"Oh.-, duh. Right. Fuck I really am bad at this." Thor laughed, hanging his head.

 

“Yes, yes you are.” Loki chirped, smiling widely. “Oh. And of course, Lucielle was a BIG prompt.” he looked at Thor and tsked.

 

Thor pulled his head back and let out a groan.    
"Right...." there weren't many old muscle cars that were as well maintained as Thor kept his beloved impala.    
"Ok ok, let me try again." Finishing off his pancakes, Thor brushed his hands together as if plotting. "Now that I know you're going to Sherlock your answers, I can do better~"   
  


The punk snorted into his coffee at that, trying to hide his smile. He looked at Thor and put  down his cup, clearing his throat and swallowing the last of the snickering laugh. Loki opened his mouth to ask  another question-- but then Thor's phone rang. 

Loki looked at the couch, where the buzz was coming from. Thor groaned and reluctantly stood up from the stool, straggling to the couch.

If it was Fandral again, he was going to strangle him with his own damn moustache.

 

But it wasn't. 

 

It was Jane.

 

Thor's entire demeanor stilled and he frowned.    
Damnit...    
He glanced back up to Loki who was was watching him with a slightly cocked head.    
  
He could talk to Jane later.   
Thor slid the 'decline' button on the phone and ended the buzzing before coming back to the counter.   
"Who was that?" Loki asked curiously, but Thor just shook his head.    
"Its no one," he took up his coffee mug and finished it off.    
  


Loki narrowed his eyes, watching the blond closely. Shrugging his shoulders, he started again picking on grapes, munching quietly.

“Maybe I should go?” he looked up at Thor, tugging on the hem of his borrowed shirt 

 

"What-? Already?" Thor looked up at him, setting his cup down he walked to stand right in front of Loki, putting his hands on Loki's smaller ones.   
Sitting on the counter, Loki was just about as tall as Thor, and the blond used that to his advantage to lean forward and kiss him again.    
"What about that 'after breakfast activity'," he whined playfully.

 

Loki gave him a small smile but flickered his glance to the couch and Thor's phone. He didn't stop blond’s kiss but he did place his hands on the broad shoulders and gently pushed.

“I don't like messy relationship situations. They're a big turn off…” he retorted calmly, looking into Thor's eyes again. 

 

The blond frowned deeply. How on earth would he-

 

Loki put a single finger on his lips, stopping him from asking the question.

“I'm guessing it was a former lover. Definitely not someone you'd want to talk right now, and that's the most possible call. A girl, perhaps, judging by the lace in the bag.” he slipped his hand lower, brushing Thor's beard with lithe fingers. “And I'm guessing things didn't go too well… otherwise you wouldn't call her ‘no one’.”

 

Thor was even more confused at this point, but Loki hushed him again.

 

“But I have a feeling, that whoever she is, she's not leaving you alone anytime soon. And that's where my stop is.” he placed his hands on Thor's shoulders, keeping the blond close, but preventing him from leaning in. His face looked calm, but the green eyes were stern and with steely glim.

“If I am to stay, I need you to promise me, I won't be tangled into the mess between you. As soon as she starts fumbling around me, I'm out.” his fingers gave the strong muscles a hard squeeze, emphasising his point.

 

Thor was going to answer immediately, but Loki arched a dark brow, a silent warning that Thor had better think about the answer he was about to give.    
"Her name is Jane, and I promise you don't have to worry about her. Ever. I'll settle the matter today, but you don't believe your in some sort of competition with her."   
Thor meant his words, and he figured the little punk would be observative enough to know that he was being honest.    
  
Thor made a mental note in the back of his mind to call Jane later and let her down easy about getting back together. It might have been a different story a few days ago, but Thor was moving on.. to better people.

 

Loki hold his hard gaze on the blond a bit longer, looking for any sort of doubt in Thor's blue eyes. Finally he let go of the broad shoulders and smiled softly, brushing  Thor's nape in delicate strokes. 

“Okay then. I'll stay.”

He pulled the bigger man closer, locking their lips in a deep, tender kiss.

 

Thor leaned into it, his arms wrapping around the smaller man and pulling him closer, and then off the counter completely in his arms.    
He was smiling widely, because Loki's answer was also agreeing to go steady with him and happiness welled in his chest.   
"Loki," Thor moaned, moving a hand to cup his ass. The punk was so light that the hunter could easily hold him in one arm to do it.   
  


Loki gasped quietly and pressed tight to the blond beast in front of him. He hold onto Thor, encircling his waist with long pale legs. Gently scratching blond’s scalp with his fingers tangled in the blond mane, he purred against his lips. 

“What ‘activities’ did you have in mind,  _ precisely _ ?” 

 

Thor licked the punk's bottom lip, gently tugging at the piercing.   
"Oh nothing much,.. fucking you on the coffee table.. or maybe up against the window." He grinned at the thought and started walking towards the living room where the large windows were still covered with heavy curtains, keeping out the noon sun.

 

The punk smiled wickedly and smashed their lips again, in a hungry devouring kiss. When his back was pressed against the curtained window, he moaned loudly and grinded his bare hips up to Thor's clothed crotch.

 

The blond was rutting against Loki and grabbing his shapely ass, when his phone rang again. He parted their kiss to let out an exasperated groan, when Loki grabbed his jaw in soft hands and kept him close.

 

“Don't.” the punk breathed out. He kissed his hunter again, panting hard with each breath. “Let it ring" he grinned with a wicked, craving glint in his eyes.

Now Thor was his.

 

Thor grinned, and did as Loki told him, the buzzing quickly being forgotten in favour of the man burying his hands in his hair and tugging him deeper.    
Thor pulled the shirt over Loki's head, breaking their kiss only long enough to get rid of it and tossed it to the side.    
Now free from any hindrance, Thor ran his free hand over Loki's body. He knew he would never get tired of feeling the lean muscle under soft milky skin.    
With a little more effort, Thor wriggled out of his sweatpants, cursing himself for putting on tighter fitting underwear. But he managed to get them off too, kicking them over with Loki's shirt.

 

The smaller man reach between them and grasped blond’s already throbbing thick cock, pumping it steadily. His own erection was  straining against Thor's lower abdomen, brushing it with the under the head piercing. 

Loki moaned loudly and leaned into Thor's touch

“You ravished me last night, Daddy.” He panted hard and wrapped his legs tighter around  blond’s waist, speeding up his pumps on the hard flesh.. “Think i can take you in again?”

 

Thor moaned deeply, thrusting shortly into Loki's palm.    
"Maybe not dry~" The bigger man hummed with an open mouthed smirk.    
But the lube was all the way in the bedroom, and as much as he was just willing to plunge into the little punk here and now, that would be more painful than either were willing to do.    
Thor broke away from his mouth and bit a trail down Loki's neck, tonguing the older marks and adding brighter new ones while he pushed off the window and towards the couch.    
"I want you to start fingerfucking yourself while I get the bottle," Thor ordered.

 

Tilting his head back and moaning with quivering voice, he stroked the rock hard flesh faster. “Okay Daddy-"

Loki breathed out and whined softly as he was thrown on the couch, his body bouncing  on the pillows. He draped a pale leg over the back of the couch, spreading them wide for his Daddy to see his abused puckered hole. 

The punk braced himself against the armrest with one hand, bringing the other to his lips and sucking on two long digits. Loki kept his hooded gaze locked on Thor as he slowly slid the slicked hand down and between his legs, past his hard dick and balls. Pushing on the tight ring of muscles,  he arched his spine and threw his head back, whining loudly and sliding one finger into himself. 

 

Thor quickly swiped the bottle and turned to see Loki watching him intently, mouth slightly agape in a silent moan and his long finger buried knuckle deep within himself.    
Fuck he was so hot-,    
Thor walked back, stroking his cock with a coat of lube.   
"Such a good obedient boy," Thor purred a praise.    
He watched for a long moment, biting his lower lip when Loki entered a second spit-slick finger.   
"Mm that's good baby," the blond loved seeing him come undone and the way his cheeks and chest flushed with arousal.    
But he was done being left out of it.    
  
Thor took Loki's fingers from himself and replaced them with his two of his own thick ones, kissing the inner wrist of the hand he held.    
He stretched and scissored the punk, preparing him with the extra lube he had.   
"Show me how much you want my cock, Loki."

 

The punk squirmed and cried out as two digits entered him, much thicker than his own. Panting and moaning with every exhaled breath, he spread his long legs wider, trying to beckon his hunter to finger him harder.

He looked up to meet Thor's gaze, begging him with a  hitching, whining voice. 

“Please, please Daddy. I need you to fuck me. “ he gasped loudly at another thrust, but saw the blond slightly raise his eyebrow in am unimpressed manner. 

He cried out desperately, biting on his lower lip. 

“Ah!~I want you Daddy! I need your big fat cock in me.” the punk was shivering, his hand twitching to slide down to his neglected dick and touch himself; “Plea-ase!”

 

Thor didn't suppress his grin, drinking in the power play of Loki's begging. The punk knew better than to touch his cock and that pleased Thor even more so.    
So he pulled his fingers out of him and picked him up from the couch, hands firmly gripping his ass again as he went back to the windows. His hard cock pressed against Loki's twitching needy hole and Thor didn't keep him waiting long.   
He leaned the punk against the glass and spread his cheeks, impaling the smaller man onto his hard cock.   
Loki cried out being filled so suddenly, but Thor silenced it with a ravishing kiss.

 

The punk wrapped his legs around the hunter, long whining cries escaping his lips with every drawn breath. With his back pressed against the warm glass, he bucked his hips to meet Thor's hard thrusts. 

“Oh fuck!-” gasping hoarsely he tangled his fingers into the blond’s hair, pulling him closer for a wet, messy kiss.

 

Thor moaned into it, one hand holding Loki up and the other bracing against the glass. His tight hole clenched around the blond and Thor gasped in pleasure and nipped his lower lip in response.   
He gripped Loki's hair and pulled back to force him to expose his neck. Thor bit down, not being particularly kind about it even when Loki cried out from the pain. He wanted to ensure he would leave a lasting mark on him as an official claim.    
Loki was his.    
He finally let up and licked the deep intentions to sooth it and made a wet trail back to his mouth.

 

The punk pulled Thor by his hair, closing the space between them in a course of  hungry and filthy kisses. His neck was pulsing with shards of pain, making his eyes flutter shut and mouth fall agape.

Loki hold onto to Thor for dear life, clenching harder around the throbbing cock inside him. 

 

Punk’s sobbing moans and cries filled the room, ringing in the blond’s head-- there was no sweeter sound than that. 

 

Loki felt so sore and yet so good. Every brutal thrust made him see stars behind closed eyes. When Thor gripped his ass harder and smashed into him, roughly prodding right into the abused sweet spot, the smaller man shouted and his whole body twitched. 

“ **YES!** Oh God yes! Oh, Daddy, please more!!”

 

Thor gave him exactly what he wanted, his free hand dropping to roughly grab his ass and slam him onto his cock right where it made Loki scream.    
He didn't muffle the punk's cries with a kiss or try to silence his begging, each word was sending waves of utter pleasure through him.   
He felt fresh scratches on his muscled shoulders, adding to the collection he had as Loki scrambled for a solid grip the closer and closer he got to orgasm.   
"Cum for daddy, Loki," Thor growled the order. "Cum all over yourself."

 

The punk let out a loud shout, throwing his head back and complying to the blond’s command-- he came hard and spilled between them, white cum splotching their heated skins.

Thor fucked Loki through his orgasm, the punk’s tight heat clenching hard on his thick cock. The smaller man gripped harder on blond’s shoulders, bracing his forehead against Thor's, his gasps and quivering breath hot between them. He kissed his hunter passionately, whispering against his lips. 

“Cum in me Daddy. I want to be filled with your cum.”

 

Thor roared out his pleasure, practically shaking the room with it. His thrusts became uneven but no less hard and his whole hard body tensed with the force.    
He emptied himself into Loki's tight ass, being milked by the convulsions of the smaller man's own orgasm. Thor moaned his name, the sound rough and breathless and he rode Loki until the last jets of his seed finally ended.    
  
Thor kissed Loki, each of them panting for breath making the kiss sloppier than usual but they didn't mind. The blond took them away from the window, slipping out of him as he did, and carried Loki to the couch. He sat down with the punk still curled around him.

 

The punk rested his head on Thor's shoulder,  his breathing slowly steadying. He shifted his legs, hissing quietly at the hard throb of pain on his ass, but still smiling with wild satisfaction at the feeling of blond’s cum dripping down his thigh. Purring right into Thor's ear, Loki smiled and placed soft kisses on his strong jaw.

“I like this kind of activities…”

 

Thor grinned,    
"I do too." He glanced up at the window that had very light smudge marks of hand prints and ass cheeks, and it only served to widen his smile.    
"You should stay." He suggested, catching one of the small kisses on his lips. "Maybe we can continue our activities alllll day long? I still have plenty of surfaces I'm dying to fuck you on."

 

Loki giggled but gently pushed on the massive chest.

“You do know, that I'm an actual human being, and not an interactive sex doll, right?” he raised a dark eyebrow at Throw but still smiled widely and kissed him.

“I have to get home at some point.” cuddling closer in the tight embrace, he scratched his smooth cheek against Thor's bearded one. “Besides. Better save some of those places for another time" he give the bigger man a wicked smile. “You don't eat the whole pack of sweets all at once, Daddy.”

 

"Mm...but it's so goddamn tempting.." Thor pulled Loki closer, but he relented. There would be plenty of time to acquaint the punk to every piece of furniture he owned, and then maybe Thor could do the same at Loki's place.    
The thought made him very pleased.   
  
But Loki was now more than just a night visit, and Thor wanted to treat him as such.   
"I want to take you out on a date. A real one, where I won't be so...easily distracted."

 

The smaller man snorted quietly and snickered. 

“Ah yes. Well… Do i need to remind you that we were supposed to be on such ‘date’ last night?” he gave Thor a judging look, but quickly kissed him tenderly. “Not that I'm complaining, Daddy. It's just that you don't have that much of a will power when it comes to me.” His grin was of both the  charming, impish AND shiteating kind.

 

But Thor laughed at that too, because as much as he would like to deny it, it was true. The big blond couldn't get enough of Loki, and even being in the vicinity of him mad Thor's pulse rise.   
"Okay, fair, BUT I'm fairly certain I can be on better behavior if I haven't just seen the sexiest damn dance and you wearing those damn heels." He countered.   
"Anywhere you want to go?"

 

Loki bit his lip and thought for a second. 

“Actually, yes. “

The blond looked at him with a smile, waiting, but the punk’s smile hinted nothing but trouble. 

“I want you to take me to a place that YOU think I'll like.” he said, poking the muscled chest with a long finger. 

 

Thor was about to protest, but he stopped himself.    
It was a challenge. And if there was one way to get to the bigger man, it was a good challenge.    
His smile matched Loki's, who raised his brows again in intrigue.    
"Fine. But I won't tell you, you'll just have to see when I take you." He stuck his tongue out playfully. "Tonight? Or tomorrow?.."

 

Loki smiled at his action-ready attitude,  kissing him again. 

“Definitely tomorrow. Today I'm taking a loooong bath, letting my poor poor butt rest.” he chuckled softly and brushed Thor's blond lock behind his ear. “Because as much as i enjoy our activities, I'm not sure I'd be able to enjoy it tonight.”

 

Thor huffed, but there was no annoyance behind it. "I'll admit, your ass took a pounding, but it did very very well," he said, sliding his hand from his hip to cup said cheeks.    
They were still damp with lube and Thor's spend, and he had to remind himself to not get excited yet.    
"Alright. Tomorrow then. I'll pick you up at seven from your place?"

 

“Mmmm, okay.” he smiled and slowly moved from Thor's lap to stand on his own feet.

“Hmm, but should I give you the address, or not?...”

 

Thor looked him up and down, noting with absolute satisfaction the drying trail of his cum oh his inner thighs.   
"You will." Thor said pointedly. "Or I'll have no choice but to get that information out of you the same way I got your name."    
He stood up as well, his smile almost challenging Loki to deny him.

 

Punk’s grinned and leaned to his hunter again, encircling his neck with long arms. 

“And that would be aaaawful, for both of us, wouldn't it?” chuckling sweetly he kissed Thor again, purring softly.

 

Thor loved how Loki wasn't easy to intimidate, just adding more things to what fascinated the him to the blond.   
"Awful for your rear, wonderful for me." He corrected, nipping his lip piercing. "So.." He curved a hand to the small of Loki's back and pulled him flush against his body again.   
"Address or a belt?"

 

Loki's eyes lit up at that word and an impish smirk crawled back up to his lips. 

“A belt?” he purred lewdly.

 

Thor was surprised at the response, but it sent a familiar heat through him again.   
"Oh yes. Right across these marked cheeks of yours," Thor squeezed them to make his point. "Or maybe it will be better suited tightened around your pretty neck,"

 

The punk gasped audibly, fluttering his eyes shut and slightly parting his lips. He shivered when Thor squeezed his ass, moaning silently at the mention of his neck. He was about to completely melt into a Thor's touch, but then he remembered himself and pushed away from the massive chest. 

 

But Thor kept his grip firm on his ass, keeping their lower bodies pinned together. The reaction the smaller had to the threat was already making him hard again.   
"I need an answer," Thor hummed with a lustful smirk.

 

Loki bit his lip and opened his eyes, lifting the hooded look up to Thor's piercing blue’s. He moved his hand to cover blond’s larger ones on his ass, and purred sweetly.

“317 Stillwell avenue. I'll wait for you in front of the italian place on the corner.”

He smiled and finally pushed away from the blond. 

 

Thor allowed him to move this time with a pleased smile on his face. He knew the area rather well, and he was already sorting out ideas of where to take him.   
  
He picked up his sweat pants as Loki turned to pick up the grey shirt again.   
"I might not have any pants that'll fit your skinny hips, but if you'd like to keep the shirt for now?.. I think it looks better on you anyway," he chuckled.

 

The punk smiled and took the shirt, pulling it on.

“I think you might be a bit bias on that, Daddy. “ But he pecked his cheek and bent down to search for his shorts near the couch. Hissing slightly at the pain in his backside, he finally found them and slowly put on, trying to be very gentle on his abused ass.

 

Thor watched with obvious pleasure until the shorts were finally all the way up before slipping on his own pants.    
Thor went to the bedroom pick up the heels Loki had kicked off last night and as he was handing them to the punk's outstretched hand, Thor pulled them away and kissed him instead.    
Loki returned it, but took his shoes back anyway and promptly pulled away with a sly smirk.

 

“See, THAT'S why I won't ask you to drive me home. Cause I'd never make this trip without being fucked again.” He gave Thor a little tug on a blond lock, laughing  quietly with cheerful gleam in his eyes. He pocketed his phone and embraced Thor for a goodbye kiss.

 

Thor grumbled in reluctant agreeance but he swept Loki up in their last kiss, one arm around his waist and the other hand giving him a swift smack on the ass and making the punk squeak in surprise.    
He laughed as Loki chastised him, but that pretty sparkle was still in his eye as he went out the front door.    
  
Thor was still smiling to himself and he sighed. He felt like a highschooler with their first crush honestly, and he found he didn't mind that comparison.   
  
He went about cleaning up their breakfast plates when he caught sight of his phone that was left haphazardly on the sofa.    
Right..   
He still needed to talk to Jane.   
He put the dishes in the sink and figured he might as well get it over with.   
He grimaced slightly when he saw there was a third missed call from her, having clearly been too busy to have heard it.    
He clicked the screen open and dialed.   
She answered almost immediately.   
"Hey Jane, sorry I wasn't by my phone."

 

-" _ Hey. Yeah, you got me worried Thor, you used to always have your phone on you… _ ” he heard her sigh heavily, and Thor was sure she was nibbling on her lip, as always when she was nervous. 

-" _ Uhm…. I actually drove by to your place… and I'm outside. I just wanted to check on you that's all! But- … ugh. You want to grab a coffee? And… talk _ ?”

 

It was Thor's turn to sigh and he pinched the space between his eyes.   
"Actually, yeah."    
It would be better to talk at a coffee place than his apartment, which was still a little scattered from careless clothes throwing and furniture fucking.    
"Our usual place, by Cedar Hill?" But Thor was already rummaging through his closet for a shirt and grabbing the well worn boots to tug on.

 

-" _ Sure, yeah… so, uhm, I'll just wait here for you and i can drive us there… okay? _ ”

 

Wait-, she was already here? Thor had thought she had quite literally just driven by..   
"How long have you been out there?" He laced his boots up then shook his head. "Nevermind. Yeah I'll be out in a minute."   
He hung up and pocketed it, hesitating to get up. The sheets still smelled like Loki's perfume.    
But he forced himself to get up and grab his coat and keys.   
  
Sure enough, Jane was leaning against her little white car, her hair gently moving in the soft breeze.

 

She was twisting her fingers in a nervous manner, but upon seeing Thor she brushed her bangs behind her ear and tried to give him a small smile. It turned more into a sad frown, and Thor couldn't help but remember the ravishing smiles his minx was giving him just 10 minutes ago,-

 

No, Thor. Focus.

 

Approaching Jane and her white Mini he was confident and sure to explain to her, that they are truly and definitely over. 

 

“Hi Thor…” her voice was giving away her nerves, but it was still soft and sweet, as always. She took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around herself, probably to stop herself from hugging the big man.

 

Looking at her, Thor's stoic face softened just a little. She was fidgeting and looked almost afraid to say anything else.   
Maybe he was being too cold too fast...   
He was still going to tell her it was officially over, but that didn't necessarily mean he had to be an asshole about it. After all, it wasn't all her fault they had fallen out..   
  
So, Thor gave her a small smile. "Hey.. ready to go?"

 

“Yeah, sure, of course.” she tried smiling  again, this time with success. She opened the drivers door and gestured for Thor to go around to the passengers side. 

“You'll have to move the seat back to fit in. I was driving with Darcy recently, and you know she's a hobbit.” she gave out a small giggle, getting into the car. 

 

He smirked and did as she suggested, moving it all the way back to accommodate his height.    
He hadn't spoken to Darcy in a while, even since his and Jane's breakup. She had taken her friend's side through the whole thing. She was rather vocal her opinions of the blond's selfishness, and he doubted she would be happy to see him again any time soon.    
Still, he asked politely.    
"How's she doing? Still working on her thesis for political science?" The car started and Jane started out of the parking lot.

 

“Yeah, she is. I'm supposed to help her find some sources and references, but- “ she cleared her throat and looked at him from the corner of her eye and lightly shook her head “ - It's not a big deal. We don't have to discuss it,  Thor, i know it's boring to you.”

They blond looked at her with a big surprise painted on his face. Jane had never missed a chance to talk about a scientific research she was working or even helping on.

Thor appreciated her effort and have her a calm warm smile. 

She returned it.


	7. chapter 7

 

Their drive was short and mostly silent. When they reached  the cafe and sat down by the large window, Jane again seemed stressed and worried. She fidgeted with her fingers on the table and sighed heavily. 

“Thor, I-”

 

"Jane," Thor interrupted. She looked back up to him, her large honey eyes seeming brighter in the afternoon sunlight.   
"Before we say anything.. I just wanted to say sorry.. for kind of being a dick through this." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as the waitress came by to fill their cups of coffee and bustle off with a smile.    
"I know it wasn't an easy breakup for either of us, but maybe I made things a little harder than I needed to." He remembered the several arguments they had had right after. He was angry, some part of him still was. This was part of moving on, right? Admitting that he played his part in the messiness that happened between them.

 

She looked at him and sighed softly-- some of the tension seemed to melt away.

“I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I kept pushing you a-and demanding your 100% compliance, without even asking for your opinion…” Jane dropped her gaze with a tinge of shame and lifted her cup, sipping on the hot coffee. When she brushed her hair behind her ear again, Thor noticed she was wearing the earrings he got her for their first together Christmas.

 

It was sentimental, and Thor looked down at his coffee mug, gently tilting the black liquid back and forth.    
Damn it..   
He didn't want this to be as hard as it was to just get the words out.   
"It all seemed so small didn't it?.. all the fights and crap we fought about?.. well, maybe except the moving part." But when Jane tensed at the mention of the reason for the last blow out that caused their split, Thor shook his head with a small laugh, putting his hands back on the table.   
"We were always better at fighting than were were talking."

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” she smiled and tried to return his laugh. Jane put her hands on  Thor's palms and stroked then gently, only a second later realising what she's doing. She gasped and quickly took away her hands, lowering her gaze to the table. 

 

Thor looked away.    
This was what had made him fall for her the first time... the small things like that.    
He took up his mug and drank it as silence filled the air between them.   
  
"Jane... I want to work on us being friends before anything. We sort of dove into our relationship and that's what killed us. So.."

 

“I know.”  Jane retorted quickly, her eyes still focused on the cup of coffee in front of her. “It's just-...” she sighed, trying to find words. Her voice was heavy, as if on a verge of tears. Lifting her eyes, to look at the blond, she said softly

“I just missed you. “

 

Thor looked down at his hands on the table. He hated the tears. When he wasn't fucking them out of someone, they were a weakness for him.   
He didn't even know if she knew and was using it to her advantage or not, but he felt guilt creeping up in his chest, but he gave a quiet chuckle.    
".. we've only been split for less than a month, Jane."   
She looked hurt by the comment and Thor internally groaned.    
"....what happened to moving out of state for your research?" He decided to change the subject entirely.

 

Jane brushed the corners of her eyes, trying to compose herself, and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I lost the funding from university. They decided to give it to some other projects.” she glanced at him, still clearly hurt, but didn't comment on that. 

“Couldn't pay the expenses on my own, so I had to stay. Change the approach…”

Sipping on her coffee, she stayed silent for a while. 

“I guess my feeling wasn't mutual…”

 

Thor ran a slow hand over his face.   
"Jane.."    
Why did she have to make this difficult.    
"It hurt when you broke it off like that. Despite the fighting and you wanting to move and everything. I've been trying to get myself back to being me, you know? It isn't about missing you or not missing you,... It just.. is what it is."   
He knew it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear but the truth would have hurt her more. He didn't miss her. Not any more.    
Ever since meeting Loki, that wound had healed and the blond had replaced it with the dancer.

 

It looked like he finally got through to here with that.

 

She breathed out a laugh, looking at him with those big honey eyes- 

Oh, no, never mind. Here come the waterfalls.

 

Thick streams of tears rolled down her cheeks, her lip shivered even despite the forced-on smile. She didn't sob, but her voice was hitching and heavy with tears. 

“I get it… I'm sorry I took up so much of your time.” she gathered her bag and started scrambling to get up, tears already dripping on the table. 

 

"Jane wait---" Thor stopped her, gently grabbing her hand until she looked up at him.   
Thor hated this guilty feeling and he hated that he had made her cry again, even when trying to spare her feelings.   
"Don't be like that, you  _ know _ that isn't what I mean."    
Slowly Jane set her things back down but she was still crying and covered her mouth as her shoulders shook.   
Thor took the hand he had and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
"If I thought you were wasting my time I wouldn't have come. Please don't go."

 

Jane couldn't look up at him, muffling quiet sobs with her hand. She shook her head and tried to slip Thor's gentle hold.

“I'm sorry… I shouldn't have called.” she again tried to smile, but it only turned into a desperate grimace.

“I shouldn't have come here, I-i should let you be…”

Thor stood and pulled her into a tight hug before he could stop himself.   
But when she tried to pull away, shaking her head that she didn't believe him and pushing passed him, Thor took her by the waist and kissed her. 

  
It was a split reaction, and Thor regretted it immediately and pulled away.

 

Jane looked at him with eyes wide opened in pure shock, lips slightly agape from both the kiss and loss of words.

 

She blinked the tears away, tentatively raising her shaking hand to touch Thor's cheek. Before he could pull away even more, she climbed on her toes and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips.

 

Thor was surprised into stillness, and for a brief moment their lips locked again.    
Thor pulled away first, remembering himself and clearing his throat and breaking the tension. He let go of her waist.    
He seemed calm and collected but internally he was smacking himself upside the head.    
What the hell was he doing??? He had a boyfriend now, and he just kissed his ex! Not only that but he wasn't leaving right then and there after she had kissed him back.    
  
But Jane's tears were drying now, and he expected the guilt to fade like it always did, but instead it just stayed.

 

Jane swiped her cheeks with the heel of her hand brushing off the last tear marks, but a bright smile appeared on her face, lighting it up.

“I-i  really have to go now… i need to get my research documents to the head of department,  and-...” she laughed quietly and shook her head. She looked at Thor again, smiling, and hugged him. “Thank you....” letting go, she grabbed her things and head for the door. Giving him a last glance over her shoulder, she smiled sweetly and waved her fingers in a goodbye, and then she was gone. 

 

Thor watched her leave, car pulling out the lot and she sped off. His mind was still spinning ..    
He went over to the table and sighed, finishing his coffee and paying for the drinks.    
It was something Jane had done often when she would get into a tizzy, forget things like her undrank coffee or her tab. She had also forgotten she was the one who drove him here.    
  
The large blond sighed and pulled out his phone, rubbing his eyes again. He had meant to call an Uber, but instead he found himself dialing Fandral.    
  
"Hey Fan... I .. could you pick me up from the cafe off the highway?.. I sort of ..fucked up."

 

-" _ Aawwwh, did your hot fling ditch you again?” _ Thor heard him snicker wickedly, but he couldn't bring himself to even be mad about him calling Loki a fling . Before he could say anything else,  his friend chided gleefully.

-”  _ Don't worry mate, ‘Fandral’s Awesome Rescue Transport’ will be there in 15. _ ”

 

Thor couldn't help the small laugh.    
"Yeah, hey buddy? You might wanna rethink that name, just, you know, a suggestion."    
F.A.R.T was probably not the intended acronym, but it was so definitely Fandral that Thor was going to just wait until he figured out why he needed to change the name.   
  
\--   
  
Fifteen minutes passed and a familiar dark blue mustang pulled up to the front of the cafe, and Thor didn't hesitate getting in next to his best friend.    
"Thanks Fan,. I owe you one. Again."

 

“Yessss sir you do.” Fandral grinned at him and slid his dark blue shades to the tip of his nose, looking at Thor. 

“You know, you CAN pay it off all at once… you just have to give me The Keys for one night.”

 

"You will never. Ever. Drive Lucielle. Give that dream up, sunshine because it ain't happening. I’d rather owe you a hundred times than to put her in your hands."    
Thor said pointedly, giving him a serious look that wasn't serious at all.   
He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll pay for Like, a hooker. All night. That's more your speed." He grinned.

 

Fandral scoffed and looked at him offended. They were already driving the highway, Fandral as always overtaking other cars with a loud growl of his Mustang’s engine.

“I don't pay for sex. If anything, others should pay ME for sex!-.... wait, that came out wrong.”

 

Thor laughed.   
"No no, that came out exactly right. You could quit your day job and start that. You'd be an excellent cam boy with that mustache of yours. It'll become a trademark."

 

“Hey, i have an idea! How about i drop you off right here on the roadside?” Fandral gave him a wide, sour smile. 

“ Hmm? Sounds good? With that pretty face of yours, catching a ride would be no problem at ALL.”

 

Thor put his hands up.   
"Whoa there tiger- touchy touchy.." but he laughed again. "You should pay someone to watch your attitude." Fandral shot him another look and Thor relented.   
"Alright alright I'll stop. But honestly... thanks man."

 

“Any time, brother. You know I'll always come to save your glorious ass.” he laughed cheerfully, punching Thor's shoulder lightly. 

“And now spill. What happened back there. Did he really ditch you?”

 

Thor grimaced. It was easy to put on a mask of nothing wrong around him, and he was hoping Fandral would have just let it go. But the silence that followed told him it wouldn’t be.    
"..uhm.. no not him.. I umm. The night went wonderfully with him. But he left this morning to go back home. I was actually talking to Jane at the cafe..." He admitted.

 

Fandral looked at him in shock, turning his gaze away from the road. 

“I am sorry, I must be going deaf. You were what?” he quickly glanced at the road, but still tried to intimidate his friend with his gaze. 

 

Thor felt it, and though it was nowhere near the intensity of a burning sun Sif could give him, it was there.    
"DO NOT tell Sif-- she will skin me alive-. But I honestly went to go talk to her. To settle shit between us and cut her off but--,"    
Thor trailed off, another hand over his face.    
"I didn't. She started crying, and I felt like an asshole so I couldn't just.."

 

Fandral's gaze grew cold, just like sunny blue sky covered by dark hail clouds.

“Thoooor" he called solemnly. “What. Did you. Do.”

 

Thor cringed internally. It was rare Fandral gave him that look and he knew he deserved it right now.   
"... I went to hug her. And well...I. kissed her. It wasn't accidental but it wasn't on purpose either--"

 

“YOU DID  **WHAT** ??!!” he snapped his head to look at Thor, abruptly changing lines and causing the car behind them to honk at them sharply.

 

"Jesus Christ Fandral watch the road!! Precisely why I won't let you drive Lucielle!" But Fandral's expression still didn't change.    
"Look I'm sorry! I didn't intend for it to happen but it just did and it stopped her crying but now -- I was supposed to tell her to leave me alone because I'm moving on, and I AM-- I don't know why I did it-"

“What did I say about thinking with your dick and not your head?!” Fandral interrupted. 

“I WARNED you! SIF warned you!!” he was keeping his eyes on the road, but his head was still tilted towards Thor. “Do you know happens now?!”

 

"--Nothing!! The kiss meant nothing so nothing is going to come of it!" Thor defended loudly but again Fandral's expression didn't change.    
"I'm serious! I just!- you're right I wasn't thinking but that doesn't mean I'm letting her back into my life like that-- it's just-, like- friends!"

 

Fandral scoffed at him with growl bordering with laughter-- not a good sign. 

“Yeah, of course. Sure.” he again glanced at Thor, this time making sure he wasn't going to kill them in a car crash.

“Just answer me this, smart boy. Did she kiss you back?”

 

Thor stopped. And he closed his eyes and let out a very long sigh, the answer obvious. But it seemed his friend was waiting for him to say the incriminating detail out loud.   
"...yes.. She did. But It was quick! And I pulled away-, " the larger man knew his defense was pathetically weak and he sunk a little lower in his seat.

 

Fandral wasn't even listening to him after the unrelenting ‘yes’.

“Congratulations pretty boy, you just played yourself!” Even though his tone was comedic, nothing about it was funny. 

“Holy Jesus shit fuck, Thor, you might have just as well said ‘ _ I'm sorry hunny bunny, I love you let's go get married! _ ’ !! That's how she sees that! You KISSED her! That counts as a first base!”

 

"I told her we were going to WORK on being friends -- we aren't even friends right now not really!--"   
But he hated that Fandral was right, and he was pissed at himself for letting it happen and not correcting her before she even left.    
"God fucking damnit..." He leaned his head on his hand. "What the hell do I DO? I'm going out with the guy from the club- I CAN'T have her thinking it's going to get rekindled- but every time she cries I feel so guilty!"

 

His friend shook his head, nervously tapping fingers on the wheel. 

“It's not your fucking job to make her happy, Thor… not any more. You can try to spare her feelings, but you don't go around kissing her owies.” Fandral's voice was quieter now, more calm. He was still extremely worried and angry at his friend, but he knew Thor was going to have his ass kicked one way or another, and he didn't want to make it worse for him. 

 

Thor was looking out the window, taking in his friend's words. He was right, again, of course, and he hated the fact that he still felt bad about being an asshole to her.   
How could be be so hard on everyone around him but when it came to her and her damn tears, he couldn't bare it?.   
Thor sighed again,   
"I know Fan... I just-, wish she had moved like she planned. So she could move on too but here she is."    
He sat up some more. "I've got to call her, talk to her again and set it straight."

 

“Want me to sit by and hold your hand?” he smiled, only partly joking. If Thor said only one word, Fandral would seriously sit by his side and coach him through the phone call. He was more used to dumping or getting dumped.

 

Thor gave a half smile but shook his head.   
"Thanks Fandral.. But I gotta be able to do it, you know?" He looked back to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you've always got my back though, even when I'm knee deep in bullshit."    
Fandral waved him off as if it weren't a big deal, but Thor saw the appreciative look in his eyes.   
"Just.. promise me Sif won't find out. I'll fix it, I promise."

 

“I promise you, she won't find out from me.” Fandral gave him a confident smile, parking his Mustang in front of Thor's place.

 

Thor nodded his thanks.     
He had to think about how he was going to let Jane down easy, because the last thing he wanted was for her to break down again.   
"Hey... got any super secret date locations? I've got a couple in mind but," he gave a small laugh, "I'm trying not to be cheesy which apparently is all I'm capable of when if comes to this.."   
Thor hadn't actually dated in a long time. He and Jane just sort of got together, and from there just did things together.. But none of it was ever a real one on one date.

 

Fandral twisted the pointy end of his beard, thinking about Thor's question thoroughly. 

“You mean like ‘date’ date, or ‘a quick nice fuck’ date? And how cheesy are your ideas?”

It was utterly hilarious how seriously he approached to the matter. 

 

"I'm good at quick fuck dates." Thor laughed. "No I want to take him somewhere where he will have fun that's not the club. Like, general dating 'I really like you, let's do something stupid together', kind of date."

 

That last comment made Fandral smile wickedly. 

“Well, you can't get any more stupid then at a carnival. Plus, it's cheesy stupid, so maybe you can combo that into bonus points.” he took of his shades and stashed them in his pocket, for the sun was already setting. “And of course Tunnel of Love is a good choice if you want the ‘quick fuck’ option as well.” Fandral winked at the blond man, grinning.

“So yes, an amusement park is a rather safe pick for a date. “

 

Thor laughed, but it was honestly a fantastic idea-! The large man hadn't been to a carnival in years, and it seemed perfect for the quirky dancer to enjoy just as much.   
"Thanks Fandral!" Thor gave him a brief hug before exiting his car. "You're amazing and I owe you yet another one." He tapped on the hood of the car. "Seriously though think about that cam boy job."   
He laughed again as he closed the door on Fandral's retort, waving at him as he went up the stairs.   
  
-   
  
The time seemed to crawl by again, waiting for the right time. Thor had made sure not to bombard Loki with texts so he could actually give him time to relax and rest,   
But he still texted often and found himself smiling every time he picked up his phone .   
  
  
Once 7pm finally rolled around, Thor picked Loki up in front of the Italian place he had mentioned. The blond hopped out of the car and kissed the man deeply.   
"Missed you." He grinned.

 

“Oh did you now?” Loki smiled and kissed the blond man again, cupping his bearded chin in lithe hands. 

Thor haven't told him where they were going, only giving a suggestion to wear something comfortable. So the punk dressed in a pair of black skin tight and not-ripped jeans, heavy boots that went up to his knee, and a quite loose green tank top. The black waves of hair were curling freely around his shoulders, but Loki had an emergency hair tie on his wrist, next to a studded bracelet.

 

Letting go of the big man, he bit his again black painted lip, looking Thor up and down. 

“I'm very curious to see what you have prepared for us. “ 

 

Thor looked Loki up and down, smiling widely. He liked the look, and he trailed his long hair through his fingers with a smile.   
"Well you just have to wait and see, but I think you'll have fun." he teased and opened the passenger door for Loki to slink his way in.    
He got on the other side and started the car with a roar, driving off towards the edge of town.    
  
Thor had to remind himself to keep his hands to himself during the drive, and Loki's purposely seductive glances and precisely placed hand was making it hard (literally), but he was determined to at least get to the place first.    
  
And they barely made it- or rather, Thor barely made it and he parked Lucielle in a gravel lot.    
  
Bright lights shined in the night, the sounds of people's screams and laughter could be heard even at this distance. Though the windows were rolled up, the scent of carnival food wafted through the air in a sickly sweet way.

 

Loki looked out through the window, and then turned to Thor, eyebrow raised high in surprise. 

“Carnival? Really Thor?” 

The blond couldn't really tell if that was a good kind of shock, or a bad shock in the punk’s voice, and he internally cursed himself for sticking with the cheesy idea. 

But then the air around them chimed with Loki's laughter, as he smiled and giggled. 

“Oh my God, I can't even remember when was the last time i was here!” he looked at the fair again, colorful lights glinting in his eyes. 

 

Thor's smile came with relief as he saw the glee in his boyfriend's eyes, and he couldn't help but to kiss that sweet expression.    
"Well let's not just stare at it from afar~" he got out and went to open Loki's door, offering his arm like a gentleman.    
  
The closer they got, the louder the music and laughter became. Rides and roller coaster whirled by with joyfully screaming passengers.    
It was busy but not packed and Thor paid their ticket in and were given wristbands before entering.    
"Alright baby, where to first?"

 

Loki looked around and a devilish grin grew on his face . He pointed at the biggest roller coaster.

“There.” laughing cheerfully he took Thor's hand and pulled him towards the ride, zigzagging through the mass of people. 

 

Thor was staring up at it while they moved, and while Loki was easily dodging around people, the big blond more or less bumped into them.   
But he was less focused on that than the ride.    
Loki was nearly bouncing with excitement when they got in line.   
"Biggest one first huh?" He laughed, looking back up at it and wrapped an arm around the smaller man.    
It wasn't that Thor wasn't a big fan of roller coasters, in fact he often found them fun,.  It was the part of getting up there that made the blond shift on his feet.

 

“I want to go on the rides before we can eat some of that deadly, horrible food.” Loki giggled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Thor's lips. 

“So I don't throw up THAT fast. I want to try EVERYTHING, and bitch about how horrible of an idea it was. “ he watched the ride and smiled broadly, letting Thor pull him close and cuddling into the hug. 

 

Thor couldn't help but laugh loudly at that.   
He looked down to the young punk, and his heart melted further seeing the childlike excitement sparking behind his eyes and he felt very proud he had decided on the carnival.   
  
They got to the front of the line and the teenager manning the chain counted the people, and then waved them on assigning seats. They were in the front, so the girl pointed them to the very front.    
Loki squealed with glee at getting the best seats, and was literally dragging Thor to the car.   
It was somewhat of a tight fit, but seat belts were buckled and the little iron bar was lowered, and Thor's apprehension rose.

 

Loki smiled widely, rattling his fingers on the bar, looking around at the fair. He looked at Thor with sparkling glee, expecting to see him equally excited but noticed some strain in blond’s form. He slightly raised his brows, smile still present on his face, placing a gentle hand on Thor's clenched paw.

“You okay babe?”

 

Thor looked over quickly, giving him what he hoped was a convincing smile.   
"Yeah of cour--" Thor was cut off as the ride began and the train cart lurched forward on the tracks and Thor's grip tightened on the bar, and more when they started the climb up the big hill.   
He realized that Loki's hand was still on him and he was still looking at the blond with an amused smile and he forced his hands off the bar.   
"Fine I'm fine," Thor reassured.

 

Loki smiled at him half with sweet pity, half with joyful concern. He took one of Thor's hands in his own, giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Hold my hand!” he shouted over the noise of the cart going up, as well as the general roar of the fair. Thor glanced at him, and just as he was to respond to the punk, the roller coaster reached it's destined height and abruptly started to roll down. 

 

"Oh shit---!" Thor yelled out, one hand on the bar and the other gripping the joyfully screaming punk. It was terrifying and fun at the same time, and now that they had passed the big hill he could enjoy it a little more as the rollercoaster dipped and rose and twisted, whipping by people below waiting to get on.    
  
And just as fast as it had started, the cart slowed with a loud hiss and clamored to a stop. Everyone was laughing with small whoops and cheers, and Thor gave a relieved smile.

 

Loki jumped out, pulling the blond with him. His dark hair windswept and disheveled from the speed of the ride. He was still laughing, eyes bright with childish joy.

“That wasn't so bad now, was it?” punk grinned and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck.

 

Thor laughed, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and kissing him, the last of his nerves settling.    
"I suppose not," he feigned a dramatic tone. "But Only because your sweet punk ass was there." He laughed, kissing him again and running an affectionate hand through raven black hair.   
"Alright- I pick next-" he grinned and looked around.   
There were plenty of rides still, many of them spinning and swinging, even a slingshot one. As well as several some ground attractions like the game booths and 'haunted houses', although it wasn't quite October yet.   
But one caught his eye.   
And it was childish, but Thor didn't care, it looked like a lot of fun!   
"... How good of a shot are you?" He grinned, and Loki followed his gaze to a laser tag arena named "Planet Blasters".

 

The smaller man looked at him with amused smirk and raised an eyebrow. 

“Depends, Big Guy. How good are you?” smiling and tugging on the big hand, he led them to the line. Leaning in he stole a kiss from Thors lips, eyeing the people in front of them in the line. Purring into blond’s ear, he snickered mischievously. 

“Would you like to team up and kick some ass?”

 

Thor growled his agreeance, grinning wolfishly at the people before them. Most were older teens their age, but Thor had years of experience paintballing with Fandral and worse, Sif.   
"Definitely. Should we place a friendly wager?" He raised a brow, a soft challenge to the punk. "Winner gets to pick something kinky to do?"

 

Loki's eyes lit up, his smile devious. The punk gently pulled on Thor's  shirt, bringing him closer and murmuring against his lips

“You do know how to make things interesting, Daddy. You've got yourself a deal.” he kissed the blond man hungrily, sealing their bet.

 

Thor returned it eagerly, only breaking it when an older man called out to them, telling them that they were up.    
The white haired man gave them a look as they passed but Thor didn't care, he still had his arm draped around Loki's shoulder as they entered.    
  
Inside there were six other people, all being fitted with the same sensors strapped to their chests and large guns.    
Thor and Loki were headed theirs and given a very brief and tired explanation of the gun's only two settings- long range and short. If they got hit, their guns were disabled for 5 seconds, and if they hit someone else, their score would appear on the very tiny digital screens on the gun.    
Each set had its own code name, and Thor grinned as he showed Loki his.   
"Big Bad Wolf. Appropriate."

 

The punk rolled his eyes, but smiled merrily. 

He looked at his and snorted a laugh, showing Thor his name.

“Captain Hook.” He snickered and tugged on the blond lock. “I think we are the baddies.”

 

Thor grinned. "I can live with that-,"    
The rest of the others finished strapping in and the doors were opened to them.   
  
Inside was a dark obstacle course, lit by moving lasers and a few black lights. Thor couldn't help but be reminded somewhat of Loki's performance, and he gave his boyfriend another grin before they entered.    
The starting horn sounded and immediately the other people spread out, ducking behind walls and objects, one guy shooting another in the back before he even made it out of the main area.    
Thor took a couple of shots before dodging behind a corner, managing to land one hit.

 

Loki disappeared from Thor's sight, heading for the few high walls creating a mini-maze.

Thor looked around and saw one player  approaching, but he hasn't noticed the blond yet. Thor made his way for it,  landing a hit on the man and running towards the low covers, hiding behind one in a tackling slide.

He waited for a second, before peeking above the low wall and noticing another girl player. He took a shot and missed, but the girl saw him. She took her aim but before she could press the trigger, someone else landed a hit on her, disabling her weapon.

Thor smirked and this time aimed better, hitting her as well. 

 

No one was safe.    
  
Thor caught glimpses of the punk slipping in and out of hiding holes, ambushing three at once before slipping away. It was like they could barely see him and that somehow made the challenge even more fun.   
  
Suddenly his chest piece lit up as Thor was shot from behind and he cursed lowly, getting away and waiting for his gun to recharge before shooting out through a cut out without looking. Amazingly he hit two people who had gone in after him.   
  
Then the countdown began. A voice on the intercoms announced 30 seconds left, and the place went into a frenzy as the others threw tactics out the window to try to get last minute score points. Thor just grinned and shot into them, getting points after points until finally, the guns powered down and the lightly slowly got brighter, signalling the end of their session.    
Thor stood up, wiping some sweat from his brow but feeling rather pleased with himself as he looked at his score. 3500.

 

Loki approached Thor, brushing a sweat damp strand of black hair behind his ear. He smiled at the hunter and hugged to his elbow, craning his neck to see Thor's score. 

“Mmm, looks like i lost, Daddy.” He made a sad, putting face, nudging his gun. “Only 3100.”

 

Thor grinned triumphantly, one that turned positively devious.    
"Oooohhhh I can't wait to cash in my winnings." He laughed and the two walked out to the main lobby to return the guns and chest pieces.   
Thor took Loki's hand in his and they wandered back outside where the air was much cooler than just ten minutes before thanks to the tiny work out.    
"Alright babe. Where to now?"

 

Loki groaned and gave Thor a faux-sulking look, crossing his arms on his chest

“I lost, Daddy. You beat me. I want a consolation prize. “

The smaller man looked utterly adorable with his sulking pout, but the blond man saw that impish smirk hiding on his thin black lips. 

 

Despite knowing it was a ploy, Thor couldn't help but give in to the puppy dog eyes.    
"A consolation prize, huh?" Thor mused and thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.    
He knew exactly what to get his pouty brat.   
Thor took Loki's hand and guided him with excitement to the brightly lit and loud games.   
He pointed to a huge black and gold teddy bear almost as big as Thor himself.    
"How about that as a consolation prize?"

 

Punk’s eyes grew bigger, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning.  Keeping up his act and giving Thor a pouting look, he twisted his mouth and hugged tightly to the blond’s arm. 

“I suppose it would do…”

 

Thor didn't miss the look and he kissed the top of his head.    
The game was a classic ring toss, and the tall blond was good at it if only because his 6"4 height gave him such a fantastic advantage.    
Thor paid and the plump woman behind the booth handed Thor five rings.    
"Land one, you get a small prize, land three you get a medium, land all five and you get a big one." She said cheerfully.    
Thor gave her a charming smile and then took a step back. He was showing off for the punk, and he knew it was obvious and he made sure to make it as cheesy and dorky as he could so that he could pull a giggle from the smaller man.    
One ring on.    
Then a second- and the third. Loki was cheering him on, as well as half threatening that he had Better win.    
It made Thor laugh more heartily than before, and he tossed the last two.    
Each made their mark and the woman clapped. "Alright darlin', choose your big prize!"    
Thor turned to Loki, making a dramatic gesture of the prizes.   
"Your pick, baby." Though Thor had pointed to the black and gold, there were many many colors to choose from.

 

Loki hummed and stroked his chin, eyeing the stuffies closely. He looked so serious as  if he was choosing the finest of wines. 

Finally he smiled at Thor and pointed at a golden-furred bear, the patches on its paws and tummy in shade of light pink with a pattern of bright red hearts.

“I want this one. “ the punk grinned at his hunter and almost bounced in excitement, holding onto the strong arm. 

 

The woman nodded and reached with a long black hook and pulled the bread from its perch.    
"Here you go sweetheart," she handed the bear to Loki, and the thing was almost as big as he was, almost comically so, dwarfing the little punk.    
But the happiness and glee in his expression made Thor's heart feel even fuller.

 

Loki grinned at his hunter from behind the bear, hugging it tightly. 

“Now let's go eat some toxic shit!” he laughed sweetly, brushing his shoulder against Thor's arm, beckoning him to place his strong hand around Loki's waist. 

The punk changed his grip on the stuffie, hugging it tightly, and going towards the food court.

 

The couple got worse than toxic food, and they got it all. Everything from funnel cakes to questionable corndogs and hand spun cotton candy that towered off the cone.    
Thor dared get the chili fries topped with quite literally every topping they offered, and Loki was nibbling on a giant soft cinnamon pretzel.   
"You know-- I have no idea what these green bits are but they taste pretty damn good."

 

Loki smiled around the big bite of pretzel.

“You're not supposed to ask. If you knew, you'd never eat it.” he laughed and hugged to Thor's free arm.

They were sitting on bench in front of the pretzel stand, Loki clinging to Thor's right side, and the giant bear on the left.

The punk was constantly smiling, his eyes alight and sparkling.

 

Thor smiled down at his punk.   
".. you look absolutely beautiful." He said only loud enough for Loki to hear.    
The colored lights splashed Loki's pale face with warm golds, reds, and blues. His black lipstick, though half gone now with their near constant kissing, seemed darker like painted ink.    
Thor leaned down again for another kiss, tasting the cinnamon sugar on his lips.

The punk blushed and returned the kiss, smiling through it.

 

Parting their lips he giggled quietly and averted his eyes, now blown wide and dark, looking around at the fair. Loki leaned on the blond’s side, hugging the strong arm and placing the big paw on his bony knee. Brushing Thor's hand with slim fingers, he drew small circles on the tanned skin and purred quietly for him to hear. 

“What have you planned for us now?”

 

Thor's smile was slow, but burning, and he didn't have to read between the lines for what didn't need to be said.   
"Well," he leaned closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and closing off much of the space still between them. ".. It's not super late.. but, that teddy bear seems awfully heavy to keep carrying around."    
Thor caught the punk's hand gently, and he it up to his lips to kiss his inner wrist, before playfully biting the ivory skin.

 

Loki sucked in a soft hissing gasp, smiling and gently biting on his lower lip. His eyes traveled from Thor's hand up to his piercing blue gaze. Stroking the rough beard with lithe fingers, he pulled the blond closer, stealing another kiss from his lips.

“You should drive me home and deliver the bear.”

Thor's eyes sparked with darkened excitement. Deliver the bear himself? Thor wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to finally see Loki's place, and the minx had handed him the excuse to on a silver platter.   
"Well then, what are we waiting for?"    
Thor stood up, swooping Loki from the metal seat and leaving the the fries abandoned.   
With the smaller man in one arm, he took up the giant teddy bear in the other.

 

Loki yelped gleefully, holding onto Thor's neck and smiling.

The blond carried both the punk and the bear to Lucielle, where he let the smaller man slide off and into the passenger seat. He put the monstrous stuffie in the back, making sure it wouldn't tumble around during the ride.

He took his place behind the wheel and looked at the little minx, who was currently checking his makeup in the rear-view mirror.

Loki gave him an impish smile, correcting the smudged black lipstick and sitting back in his seat.

“I think we should make another stop on the way.” his smirk grew bigger when the blond raised one curious eyebrow.

“You won, Daddy. You should pick something for us, don't you think?” his intense green gaze was dark with growing lust, challenging Thor.

  
And Thor never turned down a challenge.   
He put Lucielle into gear and drove out of the lot quickly, kicking up gravel and dirt as he sped down the dirt road onto the main.   
Mentally, the blond was going through what sort of things they should get, but too many possibilities kept coming to mind and kept making him warmer and warmer.    
He glanced over to Loki who had his half hooded gaze already on him, smoldering mischievously.    
Thor was going to fuck that pretty little smile off his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' but Smut! XD

They arrived at one of the few stores still open this late at night. Neon signs buzzed in the Windows, advertising 'novelty adult toys', complete with a not-so-subtle contour of a big breasted woman.   
Above, the bright orange sign buzzed the loudest, 'Kandy Kisses'.    
  
Thor opened the door for Loki, and after their IDs were checked, they walked into the central area of the toy shop. It was larger than it looked from the outside, with the walls lined with various objects and the other in porno dvds. The very back was set up with glass pipes, incense, and poster displays of models. 

 

Loki eyed the bored goth girl at the counter, but she wasn't paying them the smallest bit of attention, busy with her phone.

The punk smiled at the big blond and kissed him hungrily, placing a slim hand dangerously low on Thor's steel abs.

“Find something fun for us, Daddy. I'll have a look around.” with a mischievous smile he pushed off the big frame of the hunter’s body, turning around and strolling down the aisles. Thor looked after him for a moment, feeling his cock harden and push against his jeans as he watched the casual sway of the punks hips and the way he stuck out his perfect tight ass when looking for something on the lower shelves.

 

He watched him for a few moment longer before sauntering through the plethora of items.    
  
Thor passed by some of the items he already had at home, like the switches and riding crops, and passed by the 'lite play' crap like fuzzy handcuffs and feather ticklers. Boring.    
He had no desire to look at the videos either as his tastes were specific, and if there were going to be any video it would be homemade.   
Thor found himself by the gags, smirking as he looked at one with a jawbreaker candy for the ball and imagined Loki drooling around it.    
Another had a pacifier-like piece to completely gag the wearer, complete with a lock and a ring to tug them by their mouth.    
Thor smiled and put it down. Maybe another time.   
  
Then something caught the blond's attention. On a small display were finely crafted collars made of thick sewn leather and some with intricate patterns.    
Some had bells on them and others were sewn with words.   
This.    
This is what he wanted.    
Thor ran his fingers over one with 'Daddy's Baby', with a ring that was shaped into a heart.

 

A sweet call pulled him out of deep thoughts.

“Daaddy~” a black haired head peeked out above the racks. Loki had draped a hand over his eyes in a hilariously theatrical way, so he wouldn't see what Thor was picking. 

“I need you to answer me this.”

 

Thor looked at him with sweet delight, once again charmed by the quirkiness of the sassy punk.

 

Loki had a small, playful pout on his lips, as he asked.

“Do you prefer the smell of peaches or rosebutts?” He made a small comedic pause, peeking from behind his fingers. He again ducked his head and rummaged the shelf in front if him. “Whoops, sorry, it's roseBUDs. Wow, that's far less exciting, isn't it.”

He stuck his head out and grinned at the big blond with a tongue in his cheek.

 

Thor laughed, and it rang louder than he meant it in the quiet store.   
Everything Loki did seemed to endear the giant blond more and more, and he shook his head.   
"Peaches." He answered, and waved his hand to shoo Loki's gaze away while he kept looking for his surprise.    
When the punk disappeared somewhere in the aisles, Thor's attention returned to the collars.   
They would all be so appropriate on Loki's slender neck, but he stopped at one that was black leather with a lovely deep red lace and ribbon.    
Embroidered on the front in solid gold were the words he loved to call his brat. Daddy's Baby.    
He took that one, and smiled to himself, glancing over to make sure Loki was still occupied.    
This was his prize, and the blond was going to get something else as a little treat for his pet.   
  
\--

 

Thor first made sure Loki wasn't  near the counter as he paid for the collar and the surprise. In fact he couldn't see him anywhere in the shop. A small ball of fear rolled in his stomach, imagination going wild, but then he noticed the said minx outside, leaning on his impala’s hood. The blond breathed out a small laugh of relief and took the carrier from the goth girl. It was an obvious sex shop bag, not as discreet as some stores provided, but Thor couldn't care less at that point. 

 

They needed to get to Loki's place, and fast.

 

When Thor excited the shop, the punk hoisted himself up from the car and dangled a bag with his own purchase in front of the blond, smiling alluringly.

“Got myself some supplies a well. “ he winked impishly, hiding the bag behind his back.

 

Thor raised his brows at the sly man, but the smile on his face remained. He would find out soon, and it would most definitely be after Loki was wearing this new purchases.    
  
They got back onto the car and Thor tucked his own bag by his side so that Loki wouldn't be tempted to peek, though the hunter did try to get a peek at what was inside Loki's.   
When he swatted Thor away, the bigger man only gave him a cheeky smile and started Luciele back down the long stretch of road.   
  
Loki gave him the directions and realized the punk didn't live too far from Thor at all. At most a twenty minute drive to get to the large apartment building that Thor parked in front of.    
He grabbed his bag and the giant bear in one arm before pulling the minx into an embrace for another kiss and attempted peek into his bag.    
Loki pushed him away again with a giggle, and Thor gave a dramatic show of hand.   
"Lead the way, baby."

 

Smiling and sending Thor cheeky looks, he guided them to the four-storied apartment complex. Of course, his place was on the top floor, But even dragging the huge stuffed bear to the 4th floor didn't stub Thor's lust down.

Loki fished out the key from his pocket, opening the door and dragging his blond in.

 

The flat was spacious--  kitchen and the living room unified into one capacious zone, with a big roof window taking up most of a slant wall. Thor noticed a sliding room screen on the other side of the lounge zone, slightly ajar and leading to the bedroom. 

Loki took the bear from the blond, placing a wet kiss on the bearded cheek and walking to the big couch. He laid the stuffie on the seats and slid the shopping bag under the couch, quickly kicking  of his boots.

 

Loki smiled impishly at his hunter and slowly walked back to him, swaying his hips with every step. Wrapping his hands around This neck he purred lowly.

“My surprise is for later. Now you have to cash in your winning prize.”

 

Thor grinned, kicking off his shoes as well and picking up the punk bridal style, walking him to where he pointed out the bedroom.    
Inside was set much like the living area; spacious and inviting. Books lined some shelves against a wall and there was the pleasant scent that hung in the air the hunter recognized as Loki's perfume.    
Kissing him hungrily, Thor let Loki drop to the bed with a satisfying bounce.    
"First... I'm going to need my pretty little brat naked."    
Thor grinned, pushing the punk down and sliding his hands to hook onto the hem of Loki's tight jeans.

The huge blond kissed the showing skin below his navel, working the closes off with little patience.    
His cock was already hard and throbbing in anticipation when the pants were discarded, quickly followed by the loose tank top and under clothes.   
  
"Close your eyes, baby," Thor instructed. When Loki did, Thor dug in the bag and took out the collar. Unbuckling it without a sound, Thor kissed Loki's jaw and slid the thick leather around his neck and locked it into place.   
  


The smaller man gasped softly when he felt the tight embrace of leather on his neck, his body already shivering with anticipation. He smiled broadly and moaned when Thor gave the collar a little tug, testing it's grip on Loki's swan like neck. The punk blindly lifted his hand and put it on the blond’s strong bicep, kneading it while traveling down to his arm, wrist, and finally thick fingers that held the ribbon.

“Can I open my eyes now, Daddy?” he coed sweetly, brushing the strong digits in soft motions.

 

"Not yet, love." Thor took Loki's hand and kissed the knuckles. "You've been such a good boy that I bought a little surprise for you. Lie back."   
The blond gently guided Loki to lie down on the bed. "And Keep your eyes closed." He said that part more sternly, the warning more than obvious but the smile still on his face.   
When Loki laid back, Thor spread his long legs, running his large hands down them appreciatively.    
  
In the bag, Thor retrieved a small bottle of complimentary lube and the surprise.    
"I think you're going to love this.." Thor purred, coating his fingers before reaching down to tease Loki's entrance.    
Loki gasped in pleasure when the hunter pushed two fingers in immediately. Thor grinned.   
"Keep your eyes shut," he murmured.   
  
The blond took his fingers out, and instead replaced it with toy he had bought. The end he stuck in was a bulb, curved to be able to massage the minx's prostate, but it had another piece that came down and Thor took Loki's cock and slid the attached ring to the very base.    
Thor stood back, but before Loki could say anything, the blond turned on the remote control for it and the bulb and ring both sprang to life, buzzing loudly.

 

“AH!” a startled shout escaped punks mouth, muscles twitching in a sudden jolt of pure pleasure. He fought off the first instinct to curl his long legs to himself, and instead spread the trembling limbs even wider, giving his Daddy more to look at. The small moves shifted the toy in him, sending buzzing and blinding pleasure straight to his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“oh-OH FUCK!” Loki cried out, eyes obediently closed shut, and brows knitted together in an ecstatic frown. He fisted his hands into dove gray sheets, melting into the pillows underneath him. 

 

Thor grinned at the reaction, palming his hard cock through the fabric of his jeans.   
He had wanted to get a few other things as well, but he had to remind himself to put on the breaks of his sexual appetite for now.. pacing himself.    
And Thor was vastly pleased Loki's eyes were still closed as ordered, even when the blond ramped up the speed.   
"Feel good baby?," he hummed with glee. "I might make you wear this under your clothes and go out," he played with the intensity, "Put it on the lowest setting and watch you squirm."

 

Loki cried out and writhed on the bed as the bond fiddled with the remote. He still had his eyes obediently closed, with mouth agape in a constant moan and hands gripping the sheets desperately. 

“Ah- n-no! Please don't Daddy!” he sobbed and wriggled, trying to fuck himself on the buzzing toy. Loki bent his knees slightly, narrow hips brushing against the bed wantonly. “I need your big fat cock in me, Daddy~”

 

Thor kept it on for another few long seconds before he abruptly stopped the buzzing all together, leaving Loki gasping and scrambling at the sudden loss of contact.    
It had been one of the reasons be bought this toy specifically; the way it sat in and on the body made it perfect for a concealed wear. Thor could take Loki to the movies, or maybe even to dinner and watch the punk try to maintain decency.    
But Thor would torture him like that another night, because tonight- Loki's pleasure was allllll his.    
He walked up to the bed again, standing between the punk's legs and  pulled him to sit by his collar.    
"Such a good pet, baby," Thor kissed him, his grip on the collar tight and he slowly revved up the toy again, keeping it on a low steady setting.

 

Loki let out a prolonged, whiny moan and finally looked at his Daddy with glassy, completely darkened eyes. His cheeks were tinged with a deep shade of pink, lips shiny with drool and parted, letting Thor rummage his mouth with ravenous  tongue.

Panting hard and whimpering each time the toy stimulated his prostate, the punk tugged on the hem of blond’s jeans, one slim hand feeling and groping the hard cock through the rough jeans.

“Daddy, I need you to fuck me…” he mewled with hard attitude in his voice and lifted his chin, exposing more of the pale, marked neck.

 

"Oh, I need to?" Thor raised his brow to the wanton moan of the man in front of him. "Are you trying to give your daddy orders? After breaking the only one I've given you?" He took Loki's chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking into his emerald eyes with barely restrained lust. "I might think you WANT to get punished, baby."    
He let Loki go and stood back again.    
"Fuck yourself on it, and do not cum unless you ask nicely,"    
He knew he was setting up the punk but he was hungry to watch Loki get more and more frustrated.

 

The punk cried  out with grievance, trying to hold Thor close by clinging to his belt, but the blond pushed  him back to lay on the sheets.

Loki whined and wriggled, his chest heaving hard with every hard breath. He moved his shaking hands down, touching his weeping cock with one and brushing the slick puckered rim with the other. His hips shivered as he tried to buck up and move the buzzing bulb inside him.

 

Thor unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his huge cock and stroking himself at the sight of Loki struggling to find purchase to follow the hunters order.    
He took his sweet time taking the rest of his clothes off, letting them drop to the ground in a heap and he upped the speed again, pulling out a whining cry from the punk.    
A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his ivory skin with the effort, his hair tangling and sticking to his face.    
It was a beautiful sight.    
Thor shut it off again, leaving Loki gasping for breath again.    
"Very good, baby." Thor crawled onto the bed, over the lithe man to catch his breathless mouth in a kiss.

 

Loki desperately grabbed on to the bigger man's shoulders, holding himself close to this massive beast and returning every devastating kiss the blond gave him. He hold Thor's hips with bony knees, thrusting up to brush his precome leaking cock against Blond’s huge hard on. 

Gasping for every breath, he licked Thor's lower lip and begged lewdly. 

“Fill me up, Daddy. I want to feel you  all the way up in my throat. “

Punk’s lipstick was completely gone by now, with only light smudges around his reddened, beard scraped lips. He  placed messy open-mouthed kisses on Thor's jaw and neck, licking his Adam's apple and sucking down on it.

“C'mon Daddy. Don't you want to fuck your baby?” the  little minx murmured against the blond’s rough beard, grinding their cocks together. 

 

Thor growled at the statement, his cock pulsing against Loki's and leaking a bead of precum onto his prey.    
Reaching down between their bodies, Thor felt for the toy and he tugged it out of Loki's ass with little resistance and he unclasped it from the ring, leaving the metal encircling the base of Loki's cock.    
The blond pinned the punk's arms above his head, another low growl as he got down on his neck, licking and sucking the spot into a large hickey.    
With his free hand, Thor grabbed both of their cock, pumping them both for a moment before he positioned his cock at Loki's entrance.    
His ass was still slick with lube, and Thor slammed his fat cock into him to the hilt.

 

“ **AH** !” Loki yelled in agonizing arousal, his whole body jolting at the sudden enormous stretch, making the little minx arch his back and wrap long legs around Thor's waist. His eyes rolled back and pretty mouth fell open, toes curling in a strain of excitement. The hunter  gripped Loki's firm ass cheeks hard, digging his fingers into the pale flesh and spreading them wider. The first barbarous thrust rendered the punk speechless, his silver tongue turning lead, and the sweet voice melting into incoherent moans and cries of highest pleasure.

Loki gripped the sheets harder and gasped breathlessly. His prepared, lubed hole clenched down on the massive cock, clasping it in a slick tight heat.

 

Thor let out a growling moan of approval as he fucked into Loki mercilessly.    
"God damn baby you feel so good," the blond pulled a long leg over his shoulder, getting a better angle to rutt deeper and he smacked the punk's ass.   
The hand that had been pinning Loki's released, and instead the huge man gripped Loki's neck.    
He made a choked sound like a moan, and it sent a wave of pleasure through him.    
Thor kissed his open gasping mouth, stealing his moans and breath, and the sound of wet sloppy smacking filled the room.

 

As soon as Thor let go of his wrists, Loki tangled his fingers into the golden mane and tugged on the locks, yielding to hunter’s devouring kisses and bites. Corners of his beautiful eyes brimmed with sparkling tears as the rutting intensified and the strong hand gripped his neck harder. His moans grew hoarse and ragged, filling Thor's mind and soul.

Loki threw his head back, pink lips shiny with saliva, dark long lashes brushing the deeply flushed cheeks and glistening with tears. He dug his nails at Thor's nape and scalp, leaving bright red scratches on the tanned skin.

 

Thor moaned, the pain mixing deliciously with pleasure. His mind was consumed by Loki, and at this moment nothing else in the world could exist but the two of them in this room. Nothing but the raw moving bodies against one another and the beautiful strangled moans and desperate gasps the smaller man was making.   
Loki's other leg had wrapped around Thor's waist, clinging onto him and the blond's hand went between the small space between them to pump Loki's weeping red cock.    
The ring at the base was making him almost painfully hard.

 

The Punk shivered and yelped with a strangled voice.

“O-oh daddy!” he threw his head to the side, tears smudging his eyeliner, the lithe tendons in his neck straining under Thor's grip.

Loki slid his hands down to the iron biceps and dug his fingers into the strong meat. His black, sweat damp hair scattered on the sheets, like a dark halo around his angelic face, twisted in ethereal bliss. 

“Ple-please let me come-" Minx gasped and pulled Thor closer with his legs, kicking one heel to the small of blond’s back, the other to his shoulder blade.

“Please please please~!” his begging died down to hoarse whimpers and gasps

 

The sound of him begging had become one of Thor's favorite things and he let the pleasure of it wash through him with a sadistic satisfaction.    
He released Loki's cock and grabbed the device again, flipping the intensity up and the ring vibrated to life again.   
Thor could feel the punk's entire body tensing immediately from it, and the cry it ripped out of him could be felt under the blond's grip.   
Thor let him suffer for a few more moments before he released the vibrating ring, allowing the pale man to finally cum.

 

“TH- **THOR** !” a loud shout escaped Loki's mouth, leaving his throat sore and dry, as he reached his blinding climax, spilling all over his stomach and blond’s hand. Black painted nails left deep scratches on hunters shoulder and bicep-- a small trophy of his prey.

Loki shivered and squirmed as Thor continue to fuck him through his orgasm, only strangled gasps and moans leaving his parted lips. 

 

Thor pushed Loki's leg back even further, nearly folding the man in half. Loki's face and chest were flushed red both throm lack of oxygen and the exertion and Thor loved it.   
He let go a little, allowing him to take a gasp and the sound thickened his arousal being rammed into the punk.    
Loki tried to wriggle out of his grip, the installation making him cry out with fat tears rolling down his cheeks but Thor didn't relent at all.   
He roared Loki's name and it rolled out like thunder and he came deep in his ass. He never stopped bucking, each thrust spilling more and more white that leaked and dripped from Loki's hole.

 

The punk collapsed on the sheets, his body numb, both completely drained and filled over the brim. Thor still rocked into his lithe form, and Loki whimpered quietly, finally cracking open his red rimmed eyes. Green irises sparkled  with thick tears, shining in the dim lit room.

The little Minx lifelessly slid his hands off the blond’s body, spreading them on the crumpled sheets.

 

Thor smiled at Loki's spent and battered expression, and he leaned down to kiss a falling tear.    
"You did so good, baby," Thor's voice was softer, and he gently moved hair that had clung to his face back.    
He pressed another kiss to his cheek, and another to the corner of his wet lips, and another to his jaw, all the while whispering sweet words to the punk.    
He slipped out of him, allowing Loki to fully relax himself and Thor laid in the bed next to him, pulling the smaller into is thick red-marked arms.

 

Loki laughed breathlessly, letting himself be cuddled to the big blond. He nuzzled Thor's neck and shoulder, stroking  the golden hair with slim fingers and mumbling against sweat sheened skin. 

“I can't move…”

 

Thor chuckled, the statement being a complete compliment to the larger man.    
"Mm, that means you can't run away from me," the hunter was only half joking. His fingers traced over the collar still around Loki's neck. It had prevented any bruises that would come from Thor's grip, but he found himself Not at all minding.    
He wondered if Loki could wear this into work. Could he?    
The idea that the dancer would be performing on the poles for strangers with the symbol for being owned bared gloriously around his neck was enticing. It showed that no matter how fucking sexy Loki was on stage, they couldn't have him. No one else would ever have him.

 

Loki smiled at the cocky remark and smacked a Thor's shoulder, but with his numb, exhausted body, it turned more into a gentle pat on the arm. 

He tried to shimmy his way out of the tight embrace, slowly pulling himself up. He hissed quietly at the dull pain in his rear, but  still smirked at Thor who hasn't let go of his waist. 

“I guess i really am stuck with you, hmm?” Loki snickered but smiled with a shadow of fondness.

 

Thor pulled him back into his arms, smiling and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Yes. You are." He nuzzled into his neck and kissed the skin just above his collar before letting Loki sit up again.    
"Should I carry you to the bath?.. we could get even more dirty before we get clean," he winked, sitting up as well to kiss his shoulder, and the hand at his hip grabbed just a little harder.

 

Loki hissed slightly but leaned to the strong grip. 

“Mmm, you think you have the stamina for that, Daddy?” he teased and raised one eyebrow in a cocky disbelief.

The punk wiggled his way out of Thor's hard grab, slipping out of bed and hobbling to the big mirror. He finally could see his collar, and smiled widely, brushing his fingers above the red lace and bow.

 

"Do you like it?" Thor asked from the bed, almost hesitantly. He was watching Loki in the mirror, watching his hands pull across the material and he was still impressed how such a small movement could be so elegant.   
He stood up off the bed and sauntered up behind the smaller man and he could see the grin on the punk's face, which made Thor smile too.   
"I might get a leash to match it next time."

 

Loki giggled and reached back with his arms, wrapping them around Thor's neck.

“I dunno Daddy. Maybe next time I'll pick something?” he leaned back to the strong chest and hummed, feeling the big spent cock against his sore ass.

 

Thor smiled, leaning down to kiss his shoulder again and wrapping his arms around Loki's waist possessively.    
"You can pick anything you want next time baby," he kissed his neck again, then up his jaw, and up to nibble on his pierced ear.    
Thor would pay for whatever his punk desired.

 

Loki bit his lip and smiled impishly. He turned in the tight embrace and kissed Thor hungrily, swiping his pierced tongue against the blond’s.

“Maybe we should clean ourselves.” he purred against hot lips. “Then it's more fun to get messy again.”

The little minx pressed his back against the mirror, pulling Thor closer and closing the distance between them.

 

Thor growled deeply, smiling into the feverish wet kiss.    
"Do I have to wait til after?" The question was rhetorical as he pressed his semi hardening cock against Loki again. "Because there still sooo many things I want to do to you," he moaned gruffly, desire already thick in his voice again.    
"Like take you in front of this mirror, so you can watch yourself being fucked."

 

Loki tsked softly, avidly scratching Thor's shoulders like a cat extending it's claws.

“Well… I'd have to clean this mirror afterwards too…” he smiled and gently bit on the blond’s lower lip, whispering whiningly. “And you did promise me a belt.”

 

The reminder made Thor's cock pulse.    
"I did, didn't I..?" Another rhetorical question as a thick hand curved around his hip to grab his ass against the mirror. "Maybe I w   
WILL wait until you are squeaky clean, and spank you when your pretty little ass is still wet.."    
He knew that would leave more painful and lasting marks but he didn't care. He was already imagining the bright red stripes across pale mounds and his mind was made up.

 

The punk smiled at that and growled softly when Thor grabbed his sore ass. Kissing his hunter again he felt the growing arousal against his hip and snickered quietly. When Thor was about to lift him up, Loki gently pushed himself away, keeping slim hands on the hard pecs.

“But then again…” he tilted his head to the side. “I really shouldn't get any scratches on my pretty ass… it might trouble me while working.”

 

"Then don't work-" was Thor's first and immediate response, and he smiled jokingly. "I could always be a full time sugar daddy." He grinned but it was also true; Thor made well more than enough to shower Loki with gifts and comfort.    
"Or~," he suggested when Loki opened his mouth to protest. "Keep them and show off to all the onlookers my marks on you."

 

The punk pouted and rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth still curled up.

“You're  insufferable, you know that?” he tugged on the blond hair on Thor's nape and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

Thor moaned into it, and he hooked both hands under Loki's legs to pick him up and wrap them around his hips.    
"I'm not hearing a no," The hunter murmured and started walking him back towards the bed, but then decided instead to walk towards the bathroom.    
He passed the clothes and without loosening his hold, Thor grabbed up his belt.

 

Loki hold the blond’s face in his hands, placing wet, messy kisses all over his lips, chin and cheek. 

“That's because you don't want to hear it. “ he smiled and hugged Thor's waist tighter with his legs. His eyes followed the bigger man's hand as he reached for his belt, and the little minx tensed in blissful anticipation.

 

Thor gave a small shrug, not particularly denying that he was only listening for the answer he wanted.    
The only question that was in his mind was if he should use the belt on his sweet little punk now or after?   
Then decided.. why not both?   
  
Thor stopped walking towards the other room and dropped Loki on the bed.    
"Bend over. Now." He ordered, threading the belt through his fingers with a dark grin.

 

The punk huffed as he bounced on the mattress, giving the blond a sheepish look. He slowly turned on all fours, his pretty marked ass facing Thor, and pressed his chest to the sheets. Looking over his shoulder to glance at the big blond, the punk swayed his hips and mewled quietly.

“Like this Daddy?”

 

Thor made a sound between a growl and a moan, and he grabbed Loki's ass roughly, squeezing hard enough to make Loki yelp.    
"Perfect, baby.." He let go and took a step back, fully admiring the sight before him.   
His ass was still raw from fucking, and his inner thighs shining with his and Thor's spend.   
Pale bruises healing from a few days ago under new red hand grips.   
  
"You're going to keep count for me baby, and I'm awfully forgetful. Lose count and you'll have to start all over again. Understand me?"   
He smiled when Loki nodded, and he gripped the belt harder and swung it back, and down to strike both cheeks at once with a loud CRACK!

 

Loki's whole body jumped at the hit, his muscles straining and voice quivering. 

“AUGH!” he shouted from the top of his lungs, hands gripping tightly on the ruffled sheets. “O-one Daddy!” 

 

Thor gave another, and another and he didn't relent, crisscrossing Loki's ass and thighs with dark streaks that made him cry out. The hunter was honestly impressed that Loki was able to keep count, even with his voice cracking and shaking.    
He heard a sniffle after count ten, and he paused realizing Loki's shoulders were shaking in silent sobs.    
He lowered the belt, but a strike of sadistic heat still blazed through him at the sound of it.    
"Very very good baby," Thor came up behind him, putting his hands on the hot bruised skin and squeezing gently.

 

Loki winced and mewled quietly, his voice muffled by the pillow he was clinging to. His body tensed again, awaiting another slap of the belt, but when it didn't come, the punk slowly lifted his head from the tear and drool soaked pillow and glanced over his shoulder at Thor. He looked at him with big doe eyes, green shining behind the sheen of tears, still darkened by agonizing want, cheeks mired with smudged, watered down eyeliner. Sniffling quietly, the punk let out a soft moan, when Thor didn't let go of his abused ass. His neglected,  reddened cock hang heavily between his parted legs, curving to his flat belly and smearing precum on the hot skin. 

 

Thor smiled, tongue running along his teeth.    
"You're such a pain slut," Thor smacked Loki's ass hard, adding a perfect red hand print to the streaks of red. "Look at you.. you're so fucking turned on."    
Thor reached between his thighs to tug on the punk's weeping needy cock a few times before he stepped back and delivered another hard smack with the belt.   
"Tell me what you are," he raised the belt again for another strike.

 

The punk shouted at the smack, pain drilling through his every nerve in the sweetest of ways. When Thor gripped his hard cock, his knees wobbled and almost gave out, but he braced himself on his shaking hands. After another belt strike, Loki cried out again, fat beads of tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed. 

“I-AH am a needy pain slut!!”

He gripped the sheets harder and shivered, muscles tensed in anticipation for another hit.

 

The words were like music to his ears and he rewarded the punk with five more hits, each one criss-crossing angry flesh. Already the marks were starting to bruise from Thor's merciless onslaught.    
He raised his hand for a sixth, and he saw his punk wince hard, and it brought Thor even more pleasure.    
He lowered it instead, palming at his own rock hard cock.   
"I should keep you like this." Thor purred, running the belt over Loki's marked ass and down between his cheeks against his balls.

 

The dancer sobbed harder and gently shook his head, damp black locks tangled in wavy strands.

“Ple-please don't, Daddy...” his back arched at the surprisingly gentle touch of the belt. “I-i need you to touch me.” he again looked over his shoulder, pleading Thor with big, tear-glazed eyes. His gnawed-up reddened lips quivered with silent sobs, shiny drool and tears dripping down his chin. 

 

It was the most erotic look Loki had ever given Thor.    
The hunter stood between his legs, keeping the belt against his raw ass and he slid his hand up Loki's back and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to sit up against his broad chest.    
Thor dragged the belt to his front, running the leather up and down his cock agonizingly slow.    
"You want me to touch you baby?" Thor asked, growling in his ear and nipping at his lobe.   
Loki nodded, his voice quivering in another suppressed sob and a shiver of pleasure ran down Thor's back.    
He let the belt drop and he finally took the punk's cock and pumped it and the blond's own arousal pressed between Loki's cheeks.

 

A choked gasp escaped punk’s lisp, quickly followed by long wanton moans. Loki held on to Thor's blond locks, resting his head back on the strong shoulder and ever so gently bucking his hips up to the fist gripping his cock. He felt hot waves of blissful pain on his bruised rear as he had to sit back and when Thor pressed his rock hard dick between his cheeks, Loki mewled lewdly. His ass was still wet with lube, mixed with hunter’s cum leaking from the puckered hole, making Thor's cock slide between the firm mounds so easily.

Though the punk’s voice was still shaking, hoarse from the screams and shouts, it made it sound like the sweetest music Thor has ever heard. 

 

He needed to be inside him-   
Thor kept tugging at Loki's cock but spread his cheeks and settled right at his twitching hole.   
Unlike earlier, Thor slowly sat Loki onto him, making sure to draw out the feel of being so filled again.   
"Keep fucking my hand baby," Thor kissed his jaw, his hand spreading over his neck and squeezed possessively.    
He started moving inside the smaller man, his thrusts forcing Loki at the same slow pace.   
"You're so perfect," Thor turned the punk's face to catch a kiss on his trembling lips.

 

Loki clenched his fingers and pulled on the long blond strands, whimpering as Thor sheathed himself fully inside his tight slick hole. Parting his lips he moaned into the kiss, slowly bucking into hunter’s big fist and gasping with every move. His hooded eyes shined with deep yearning, dark lashes adorned with fat beads of tears. 

Thor had never seen anyone this beautiful.

 

Sharp cheeks flushed with bright blush, skin hot and covered with thin sheen of sweat. Soft wavy hair flew around his shoulders with each trembling thrust, sticking to Thor's heated chest in black strands.

Loki pressed his back to the blond’s strong frame, backing his bruised ass onto the hard cock and pulling  Thor in for a messy kiss.

 

Thor moaned into it, his arm dropping from his neck to wrap around his chest. He rolled the punk's pierced nipple between thick fingers, teasing small gasps that were muffled by moving mouths.    
Despite the roughness earlier and the sweet pain and tears, Thor and Loki moved together in a wonderfully intimate way in the dimly lit room.   
  
Even when Thor felt Loki getting closer to his climax, Thor kept their pace in sync, rocking into him with long thrusts.    
"You're so beautiful," The hunter kept whispering sweet words to his punk, marking his shoulder and neck and jaw with tiny hickies and kisses.    
"Cum for me baby."

 

Loki gasped when Thor nibbled at the skin right behind his ear, keeping him there and moaning stutteringly. Even though he was so very close to cumming, he hold himself for a moment longer, with his whole body shaking and straining.

He pressed his lips as far on Thor's jaw as he could reach, perfect marked neck stretching tight. Whispering sweet purrs, he pleaded wantonly.

“Please Daddy, cum with me…”

 

Thor could not refuse such a desperate and honeyed request.   
He stopped stroking Loki, holding instead at the base of his cock much like the ring had to stall his orgasm while he hardened his thrusts into the punk's tight heat.    
It didn't take long for Thor's own pleasure to mount closer and closer, especially not with the sweet sharp gasps and small moans ghosting along his neck.    
"I'm close~" Thor started tugging on Loki's cock again, his motions more rough and needy, their kisses just as wet as the sounds of their bodies together.   
His movements stuttered, and the hunter's body tensed hard as he came, planting himself deep.

 

Loki's eyes rolled back with eyelids fluttering shut, as he felt the thick hot load spurt deep inside of him. 

“Oh Daddy~” he moaned out quietly, but no less passionately than his previous screams. The punk melted into to strong hold, letting go and cumming all over Thor's fist and their thighs. 

 

Thor gently rocked them through their shared orgasm, bodies trembling and hot sticky spend coating their skin.    
Neither could really catch their breaths through it, refusing to part their mouths through it to get enough air.    
  
When they finally stilled, Thor was the first to part them, but still remaining in intimate space. He couldn't help the smile and a small breathless chuckle.    
He slipped out of Loki when he turned him on his lap so they were facing whither and immediately the punk's arms wrapped around Thor's neck and their mouths were back together.    
  


Loki hummed softly into the kiss, sucking down on Thor's lower lip and gently nibbling at it. His hot breath brushed against blond’s bearded chin, pulling a quiet groan from the bigger man. Little minx smiled and tilted his head, raising a blissful gaze to look into the eyes of the God-like hunter in front of him.

 

Thor couldn't feast his eyes enough looking at Loki-- he was truly glowing. The red in his cheeks and lips brought out the green in his eyes, making them glow in the dim light. 

 

He picked Loki up again, steadying himself on post-orgasm wobbly legs and carried him to the bathroom.   
It was perfectly organized from the brief look Thor got of it, because his attention was still transfixed on Loki.   
Thor set him on the counter, holding him closer when he winced with the painful pressure on his backside.    
Kissing away a whimper, Thor unbuckled the collar and set it to the side, running his hand along reddened skin and kissing it before moving to turn the water to the shower on.    
Loki was back in his arms, being scooped up and the blond still didn't let him down even when the steaming water cascaded over the two of them.    
  


The punk winced as the hot water washed over his bruised ass, but Thor's hold  soothed it away. He smiled widely and rested his forehead on the blond’s shoulder, keeping his arms around the broad neck. 

“One day you'll break me, you know?” he chuckled softly and pressed a light kiss to Thor's collar bone. 

 

Thor laughed,    
"Well if that's true, then you're going to enjoy every step of the way until I do." He kissed his bare neck again, licking and nipping it. "And then... you'll  _ /really/ _ be mine.."   
There was a dark edge to his voice, a possessiveness that circled them like the warmth of the water.    
But when Thor pulled away from him, his eyes were back to their usual brightness and his smile was warm.

 

Loki smirked and placed a hand on Thor's ridiculously handsome face, playfully pushing him away.

“You're such a dork.” he laughed brightly and climbed down from the strong hold, standing on his own on the wet shower floor.

 

Thor grinned.    
"Maybe, but I'm YOUR dork." He laughed again, reaching for the wash and looking it over just as Loki had done in his own shower,.   
"Wow, here I sat thinking you had the same things I did but..'sleek and shine, for fuller straighter hair'," he teased it out loud, even when Loki playfully batted at him. "Nah ah," Thor pulled it out of his reach still grinning. "Does this mean your hair is normally curlier?"

 

“Pfff, wouldn't you like to know.” he grinned and finally took the shampoo from Thor's big paw. Loki let the water run down his lean body as he washed his hair genteelly, giving his hunter impish looks over his shoulder.

 

Thor smacked Loki's ass in response, grinning at the startled pained yelp the minx let out and the venomous glare the smaller shot him.   
They finished washing the sweat and cum from themselves, and Thor took a washcloth and wiped away the tear streaked mascara and eyeliner from his sharp cheekbones.    
When he went over his lip, Thor followed it with a kiss, and then shut off the water.

 

Loki looked at the big wet blond with a sated smile and pecked his bearded cheek before getting out of the shower. He dried himself with a big fluffy towel, handing Thor an identical spare one. Wrapping it around his waist he stood in front of a big round mirror  rummaging through his enormous collection of hair products. 

 

The blond approached him from behind and was about to sway the punk up, when the mirror got his attention. It's circular frame was rimmed with a long chain of connected neon bands-- multi-tiered with them in fact. Thor eyed them closely and saw that the lights were not only from The Fox, but also from what must have been other clubs with this neon-band practice. Most of the colors have faded away, but the amount of them was surely impressive.

And disturbing to the blond.

The end of the whole chain hang loose on one side, the most recent link of them all. Thor recognized it instantly. It was his own violet band that the punk had snatched from him in the club bathroom. 

 

"--...wow," Thor tried to sound impressed, but it drew a different type of flame deep in his belly.    
These were all his trophies. Each one, a different encounter...    
He reached out and touched his, now faded in the glow of the bathroom light.    
He knew he shouldn't be upset... but the thought that others have come and gone, taking part in his minx...   
"Why do you keep all of these?.." He let the band fall back in line with the others.

 

Loki glanced at him in the reflection and smiled, shrugging his slender shoulders.

“I dunno. Sport, i guess.” he put some volume mousse into his hair, rubbing it into the whole length . 

“Others hang moose heads and antlers on the walls, I keep the bands.“ He raked his fingers through the damp hair, untangling it.

“Some are from a single dance that felt better than others.” the dancer commented, rubbing argon oil into the curly ends of his hair. That would explain why it's always so soft, a thought crossed Thor's mind. “Some came with a drink or a kiss.”

Loki turned and braced his hands back on the sink, looking straight into his hunters eyes and smiling mischievously. “But no one got here to see it.”

 

That lessened the growing fire in the hunter. In fact, he gave a satisfied grunt, and his arms tightened around Loki not really caring he was impeding his after-shower routine.    
The only one who had been here to see it, and that was enough to make Thor smile again.    
"Well... maybe..I'll be the last." Thor itterized his statement with a bite to the neck, sucking on the skin to create a bigger hickey.    
He could smell the product in his hair, and he breathed in the heavy scent.

When the blond finally pulled away, he kept his arms around Loki for a few moments longer. 

“I want to take you on another date next weekend.” 

 

The punk smiled but raised a dark brow in suspicious arch.

“Will I be unable to sit after that as well?” he snickered and gasped sharply as Thor squeezed his ass through the soft towel.

Biting on his lower lip,  Loki looked at him with avid interest. 

“Can i ask where we'd go,  if i say yes?”

He run his slim hands up Thor's strong abs, brushing them harder against the broad chest. “I would have to prepare myself, wouldn't I?”

 

Thor glanced to the bedroom where the toy he have bought earlier still lay separated on the bed and nightstand and he smirked. That gave Loki his answer and the punk rolled his eyes and pushed him off with a scoff and giggle.   
"Well, there's lots of places I want to take you. Maybe out to dinner, night on the town, bowling if you're into that," he laughed at the image of Loki bowling, but shook his head. "Maybe I'll take you stargazing for that meteor shower coming up."

 

Loki took his hairbrush and nudged Thor's chest with it.

“But only if you promise nothing will bite me” he turned to the mirror again and started brushing through the ebony twirls.

“I can deal with teeth marks and hickeys, but those buzzing bloodsuckers are insufferable. I can't go to work with chicken pox-like skin.”

 

"No?" Thor sounded genuinely surprised. "My beautiful pain slut can take a spanking from hands and belts, get rawed, moan through bites and bruises, but mosquito bites are just too far?"   
Loki gave him a look, one dark brow raised as if daring him to make a point.   
"It's just a tickle.. like this~" Thor playfully prodded the smaller man's side and was met with a small wincing reaction. Was...   
Was Loki ticklish?   
Thor raised his eyebrows but before Loki could open his mouth to make a sharp retort, Thor scooped the punk off his feet and into the the bedroom, and without any sort of mercy- tickle attacked him.

 

Loki shook with uncontrollable outburst of panicky laughter. 

“NoNOno! Thor don't!-" his words died down in spasm of laughing.

The punk tried pushing the blond off, but his vice-like grip held strong; the smaller man wasn't going anywhere. 

 

Thor laid them on the bed again, tickling at the dancers sides and Loki cried gleefully, tears again in the corners of his eyes. 

“Tho-Thor stoop! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna dieee!” the punk sang out, breath hitching and wheezing.

 

Loki's cackling gasping laughter was almost a wonderful as his desperate moans, so Thor did not let up.    
He pinned him with his body, finding easily which spots were more ticklish than others. He grabbed the punk's legs that kicked out desperately trying to shove Thor off but it was only serving to strengthen his drive.   
His feet~    
Now those were almost as vulnerable as his sides and the hunter wrapped his thick muscled arms around them and tickled him until he was absolutely screaming.    
"You can't escape!! I'm going to---"   
Thor was abruptly cut off when Loki's leg slipped free and kicked Thor in the jaw.

 

“-Oh my God I'm so sorry!” the punk called out, breath still hitching and shaking with brilliant laughter. He scrambled up and took Thor's face in his warm hands, examining blond’s jaw and chin.

Loki's face was flushed pink from all the chuckles and laughing cries, eyes full with mirth but also sweet concern. He made sure that Thor didn't bite down on his tongue and sighed with small relief. 

“You should have known that I'd fight back!” he chided, smiling widely and giving his hunter a playful shove.

 

Thor gave a deep chuckle, pushing him back too.    
"How could I possibly resist though?? You make the prettiest sounds," he purred, half crawling on the bed right up to Loki on his hands and knees and kissed the giggling punk.    
The kick had been more surprising that painful and he really should have seen it coming with Loki's flailing.    
"I guess I just can't help taking advantage of your vulnerabilities." He grinned.

 

Loki giggled and pulled Thor closer by his neck, kissing him avidly and murmuring against his lips. 

“It's a very disturbing thing to say, Daddy.” He giggled and nuzzled the blond’s neck. When Thor leaned in to trap him in another greedy kiss, Loki rolled away snickering, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. 

 

Thor nearly topped over when the punk did, but he caught himself and gave the smaller man a look.    
"Oohhh, so you think you can get away from me?" Despite trying to put on a serious face, Thor couldn't help the smile that gave him away.    
He sat back on his knees, raising his hands with clawed fingers and coming towards Loki, looking much like a tickle monster.   
"I'm going to get you,- alwayyyyys-!" He lunged for Loki again, but missed when he had rolled out of the way again.

 

The punk chuckled and cocked his head invitingly.

“Oh yeah? I'm pretty good at running away, though” he smiled widely and when Thor pounced him again, he rolled with him, sitting on top of the big man.

 

No matter how many times Loki could slip away, his speed always surprised the bigger man.    
But he wasn't deterred. Quite the opposite actually, and he planted his hands on Loki's hips, keeping him pinned to him.   
"And yet... here you remain." Thor smiled smugly. "Right where I want you."   
He glided his hand up Loki's side, reaching up to cup the back if his neck to bring him down for that missing kiss.

 

The dancer smiled and gave in to the kiss, purring softly.

“I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to.” he pressed another kiss to Thor's lips and placed his slim hands on the hunters vice grip on his hips, keeping them there.

 

Thor pulled away for breath, smiling still.    
"Well I'm glad you are." He said softly.     
The moment had turned from playful to sweet, and it made Thor feel even deeper for the man sitting on top of him.   
He looked so beautiful, black hair damp and slightly tangled from their play, cheeks rosy from the effort and eyes sparking sentimentality. The soft glow of the lamp beside them wreathed him in a warm glow.    
"I don't think I'm ever going to get over how perfect you are."

 

Rolling his eyes pointedly the punk still smiled, very pleased with the divine adoration. 

“Well it's definitely not easy staying perfect, when someone interrupts my rituals with barbarous attacks.”

Still chuckling he climbed down from his hunter, lying next to him and wrapping himself with the strong arm. Loki looked at Thor and smiled like a very satisfied cat. 

“Not everyone can be perfect. But I'm not everyone.”

 

"No... No you are certainly not." Thor agreed. He kissed him on the lips, the softness a complete contrast to his usual pace.   
Loki drew his fingers through the hunters hair, lazily twirling a long blond lock between his fingers.    
  
They lay like this for a while, entangled within each other, simply enjoying the presence of the other.   
Thor was filled with a warmth he had not prepared for, yet the feeling was unmistakable.    
Thor was starting to fall in love.    
He hadn't planned on it, but Loki was right. He was perfect, and like no one else.


	9. Chapter 9

On the Monday morning, Thor woke up in the big bed with a significant shortage of little minx. Groaning softly he moved his hand that used to be on the firm mound of his punk’s ass, and now laid on the still warm sheet. Slowly coming round to his senses, he heard the high buzz of the hairdryer coming from the bathroom.

 

Thor sat up and stretched, the towel he had from last night still wrapped up around him, and he left it on the bed as he stood up.   
The clothes discarded around the room went further ignored as the blond came to the doorway of the bathroom.    
Loki had just finished with the dryer and was running a brush through his hair a few more times to make sure it was fully dry.    
The smiled when emerald eyes flickered up to meet his in the reflection.   
"Getting ready for the day already?" He asked, coming up behind the punk with a kiss to his still warm hair.

 

The punk smiled and leaned in to the sweet kiss. 

“I don't have much time during the day to do it. And it's horribly late already" he hummed, putting the hairbrush down and giving Thor a meaningful look in the mirror. 

“We don't dance at Mondays, cause is just waste of time. Hardly anyone ever comes in on Monday night. But, as The Grandmaster says, we have to ‘keep the fannies swinging’-" Thor heard the heavy strain of resignation in Loki's voice, and he furrowed his brow at that; “- so we just practice and learn new tricks and moves. Or rehearse some gigs.” 

Loki explained and turned to look at Thor, flinging his soft ebony waves over his shoulder. Smiling smugly he pecked his hunter’s lips, and bopped his nose with a long finger. 

“So yes, I have to get ready for the day”

 

Thor smirked, but he gave a small pout as well.    
He didn't want to know how late it was, because the big blond didn't want to have to go into work either.    
"Why don't you play hookie with me? Skip work. We will go to the movies or back to the carnival?" He suggested, putting on his best puppy eyes. "Ooooor we could spend it alllll day in bed~"

 

Loki lulled his head back and groaned.

“Don't make it harder for me, babe. I'd much rather stay here with you." he gave Thor a weary smile and put a kiss on the pouting mouth, before slipping out of the strong hold. He had already managed to put on a pair of tight underpants and now wandered into to bedroom to look for some clothes.

“You need to work too, you know.” he called from the walk in closet with a playful purr. “I'm an expensive baby to maintain.”

 

It was Thor's turn to groan, which turned to be more whiny than he intended because as much as he could deny it, a fat paycheck meant he could spoil his sweet punk the way he wanted to.   
"..finnne..." Thor meandered towards the bedroom again and picked up his boxers and slipped them back on. "But we are still on for this weekend right? Seven o'clock? And bug spray?"   
He laughed, but was already planning the late night picnic under the stars.

 

Loki walked out from the closet, dressed in black yoga pants and grey tank top. Pulling his hair up into a high ponytail, he sneaked by Thor, bumping him with his hip.

“I'll let you know if I'm free this weekend, ‘kay?” smiling he gave the bond a wink.

 

Thor grabbed Loki by his waist and curled him into another kiss.   
"You better be." He growled into the kiss and smiled. "I might have to slip into one of your shows again." He meant it teasing but Loki gave him a less than amused look, pushing out of Thor's arms again.    
  
"Okay okay," Thor relented and let Loki finish getting dressed, and threw Thor's pants at him. He laughed again and put them on.

 

“If you need to feel like a knight in shining armor, you can pick me up from work sometimes.” Loki offered, checking himself in the mirror. “Just send me a text and I'll wait for you outside.” He smiled and slid the room screen, heading for the kitchen and chuckling at the sight of a giant teddy bear sitting on his couch. 

 

Thor looked at the punk, Sif’s words echoing in his head. ‘ _ A knight in shining armour’, huh? _

 

Thor pulled his shirt on, stretching it over broad muscle as he walked into the living room and running his fingers through his hair to straighten it somewhat out of his face.    
"I can pick you up most nights," technically Thor was supposed to keep the garage open late on Wednesdays and Thursdays to clear out their work log for the weekend, since more people brought their cars in when they had the time off, but Thor was more than willing to cut those hours a little shorter if it meant picking Loki up and making sure he got home safe.   
Or to Thor's home safe.    
"What time are you off tonight?"

 

Loki placed some rolls to bake in the oven, already biting into a green apple from the fruit basket.

“It's only practice today so I'll be off around seven. Then I usually go down to the dance floor and hang out a bit. Usually till nine or so. The dance floor is always busy. Coffee or tea?”

His question pulled Thor out from deep concerned thought. 

Would Loki still go dancing, now that they are together? 

Thor blinked and looked at the awaiting punk, and tried to put on a smile. 

 

"Oh...uh.. coffee. Thanks," he was still thinking and he leaned against the counter.    
He was grateful for the cup that was shaded to him, the warmth of the liquid seeping into his chilly hands and the earthy scent was taken in a deep breath.    
"So.. the dance floor huh?" He tried to sound nonchalant, "Planning on taking more bands for your trophy chain?"

 

“What?” Loki looked at him from the side, brows furrowed but smile still shadowing on his lips. “No, I'm not planning on taking trophies, Thor.” he scoffed and shook his head, amused but a bit confused. Turning his head again to the tomato he was cutting, he explained with a bit  exasperated tone.

“I'm going to the dance floor ‘cause I like dancing. I thought you noticed that.” he smiled at Thor, raising an eyebrow. “I'm quite satisfied with my current chain”

 

That eased the slight tension in Thor's broad shoulders and he took a sip of his drink to hide the small smile.    
He was relieved to hear that, but he was also concerned. Not because he didn't believe Loki, but because he knows how people can be with in the midst of the Neon Fox's atmosphere. Even if Loki had a 'taken' band on him, the blond was more than sure it would go ignored.   
The punk had a gravitational pull, one that had been impossible for Thor to escape once he had a taste and he wasn't about to let another man feel the same.   
"Maybe I could come early and we can dance together." He suggested, again cooly.

 

“Mmmh, i dunno.” Loki wondered, munching on a piece of cut tomato. “Knowing you, you'll be dragging me to the bathroom or Lucie before the first song is even over.” he gave Thor a wicked, mischievous grin, challenging him to deny. 

 

Thor opened his mouth, then closed it again,  and then back open when he grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl.    
"I mean.. We could put that theory to the test..?" He coaxed, peeling the fruit. "Because I feel we could also make a pretty good power dancing couple on the floor."   
No one could dance with Loki if Thor was taking that spot. And no one would dare come between them since all the giant blond had to do was give them a molten glare.

 

Loki laughed out wholeheartedly, with a glint of sheer mirth in his eyes as he glanced at Thor. 

“We sure could.” Still smiling he opened the oven, taking the buns out and placing them in a little basket. After placing a plate with cottage cheese mixed with tomatoes and chives on front of Thor, Loki took his significantly smaller portion and handed them both a hot roll.

“i know it's not the 8 dish breakfast that you would prepare, but after all the carnival food from yesterday, i think it's quite enough.”

 

Thor chuckled and looked down at the dish. It smelled really good, and the hunter's stomach growled in response.    
"I've never had this, but it looks amazing baby," he dug right in, and it tasted really flavorful. It was a great idea after all the fried and sugared food, and it was light yet filling.    
"So... why don't we compromise then?... I'll come at eight, hand out for a bit, then I'll take you home?"

 

Loki looked at him more seriously now, calculating. Finally he sighed softly and smiled at the big blond. 

“Fine. But-” he pointed a fork at Thor. “- if you lose, and indeed start to grab me early into the dance, you're not getting any till the weekend.” punk’s smile was almost cruel at this point. That mischievous glint in his eyes simmering brightly, as he explained his condition.

“Think you're that self-restraint? I want to test that. If you grab me, or by any other means try to initiate a sexual encounter, before the first, mmm lets say, 5 songs play out, we won't have sex until our plausible date on the weekend.” Loki squinted his eyes, this ominous smile still on his lips. 

 

"Agreed." Thor said without any forethought. When Loki raised his brows in slight question, Thor waved him off.   
"What? I have plenty of restraint!" Thor broke apart the orange and popped a segment in his mouth. "I just.. have chosen to be lax with it."    
Loki took a slow bite of his food, completely unblinking and obviously not buying it.    
But Thor shrugged with a confident smile. "Seems I'll just have to prove it to you tonight."

 

Loki chuckled quietly. 

“I guess we'll see…” 

 

\---

 

They finished their breakfast quietly, simply enjoying the shared meal. After that, Loki put their dishes to the sink, planning on washing then later, grabbed his phone and hurried the big blond. 

“It's almost 10 o'clock, Thor. You'll be late, and then I'll be late!”

 

Thor was smiling, but the two quickly made their way back down the parking lot and back down to Lucielle. He would have enough time to drop Loki off and make in to the garage on time. The blond made a mental note to thank Volstagg for opening shop again today. He hadn't bothered looking at his phone but he was sure he had at least one text asking where he was.    
As soon as the punk was settled inside, Thor took off.   
  
-   
  
The Neon Fox felt much closer than what it really was, mostly because Thor had spent the majority of the ride still trying to convince Loki that he really didn't need the practice since he was already the best dancer there.    
But it was met with the same look he had been given in the apartment.    
When they parked out on the almost vacant lot, Thor pulled Loki in for a long kiss.    
"...last chance to bail."

 

Loki pulled out from the kiss with a sweet smile, scrambling out of his seat and opening the door. “Bye daddy.” 

He slid out of Lucielle and closed the door. Blowing  Thor a last kiss, the punk walked to the main entrance and greeted a muscular, brown haired man that was leaning by the door and smoking a cigarette. Loki gave  him a short hug, during which the man looked over his shoulder and eyed the impala suspiciously. 

Thor saw him ask the punk something, but Loki only smiled, looking at the car for a second, and then went into the club. The other man glanced at Thor again, but soon he flicked off his cigarette, stomping it to the ground with his boot, and followed Loki into the club, closing the big doors behind him. 

 

Thor stayed for a few minutes, seriously debating going in after them after the look the other man gave.    
He almost said fuck it and went in, but a moment of clarity passed through his mind that he was going to start something where there wasn't...quite, enough to confront him about.   
So before he changed his mind again, Thor quickly drove off.    
  
What was that guy's problem anyway?. He was just dropping Loki off. And it's not like he had been late or anything either..   
Thor shook it from his head. Mostly. He would have to ask the minx when he picked him up tonight.    
The thought that tonight he would be dancing with Loki again on a test of will made him smile, and he chose to think on that instead.

  
-   
  
Thor parked in the lot of his shop and hopped out, clearly in a good mood even when Volstagg gave him an exasperated look.    
"Sorry sorry," Thor raised his hands but he was still smiling. "I know I'm a little late but I was caught up."

 

“Uh-huh" the red haired man grunted in response, shaking his head and turning back to the garage, going back to the troublesome truck. But Thor could see a hint of smile under that bushy red beard. 

“I'm guessing i don't want to know why ya’re late again, do I?”

 

Thor laughed, pulling on his oil stained mechanic's jacket and zipping it up.   
"I just had a fantastic weekend that's all, and I had to drop him off at work." Thor grabbed his tools and and walked with the red giant to the car currently hoisted up on jacks.    
  
-   
  
As soon as closing time hit, Thor was already off, waving to his coworker and driving back towards the club. He would be a few minutes late but he figured Loki wouldn't mind him being so.    
  
He parked and jumped out with a grin, coming inside and this time taking an orange band to signify he was taken before going to the main floor.    
Loki had been right in how dramatically emptier the floor was on a Monday, with perhaps a dozen or so people dancing and a handful more at the bar.    
It didn't take the hunter long to find his dark haired minx and he sauntered towards him with a smile.

 

Loki noticed him right away, smiling at the sight of the big blond. He hopped to him and encircled the broad neck with his arms. Thor saw a blink of orange on his wrist, and couldn't help but smile wider and kiss the minx passionately. 

The punk yelped sweetly at the assault and held on close before parting the kiss with a small pant. 

“I was almost worried, babe. Thought you'd be here not a second after 8.” he grinned teasingly.

 

"What? And disappoint my baby by wasting a second? Never." He laughed and squeezed a little harder before setting him down.    
"How was your day baby?" The hunter asked as he flagged for a small shot. "Your ass doesn't hurt too badly does it?" He asked, smacking the punk's rear playfully and gave it a quick squeeze.    
He almost held on longer when he remembered the bet he made with Loki. And they hadn't even started dancing yet.

 

Loki gave out a sharp gasp at the smack, his ass indeed very much painful, but in the best of ways. He eyed Thor carefully as he squeezed his cheek, already feeling his win incoming, but then the hunter let go. With a small smile he tugged on the loose blond lock that feel out from the messy bun.

“It was good. Until boss came up with a new idea for a gig for me.” he sighed theatrically.

 

Thor raised his brows, clearly intrigued as images of his last big gig (and admittedly the only one he's seen), flashed into Thor's mind and his mind went two ways with it.    
The chance to see Loki performing again was enough to make his cock start to harden, but that also meant a full eager audience would be watching too.   
"Oh really? So what's this new idea then?" He asked, getting their shots and handing him one.

 

Loki took his shot and drank it right away. 

“Another slow singing and stripping shit.” he grimaced ands the thought. Putting the glass back on the bar, he took Thor's drink from his hand. Watching blond’s surprised face Loki grinned, swallowing the shot with a humm.

“You're driving me home, daddy. I'm not taking chances.” the punk batted his lashes and smiled, licking the glass clean before setting it back on the bar. 

 

It wouldn't have been the first time Thor was irresponsible with alcohol and driving, and the big blond shrugged in soft acceptance.    
"Yes Mr. Officer." He teased with another smile. He offered his arm as the music died down to a new song.    
"I believe I have a point to make?"    
Thor's brow was raised, obviously cocky and just a little bit smug.

 

Loki smiled widely and took his arm,  clinging to it. 

“Yes, you do. And seeing how you lost almost immediately, I'm more than happy to challenge you.” he snickered mischievously, dragging the big man on the dancefloor.

His black wavy hair was a bit damp from his previous dancing, cheeks with a slightly pink blush. 

 

Thor loved the way the lights danced off of the minx, and the way his body moved instantly to the strong beat of the music.    
"Does kissing count?" Thor asked, having to stop himself from devouring the smaller man's mouth in an appreciative kiss. When he answered that of course it did, the hunter gave a bit of a pout but started dancing with him.   
It was only five songs, he could do this with ease.

 

But the way the punk danced made Thor call his confidence into question.

Loki twirled and swayed with the rhythm of the song, brushing slightly against the hunters body and smiling at him wickedly.

Thor withstood the first song, quite proud of himself. He held Loki close, but didn't grab his perfect little ass, even though he REALLY wanted to.

He could totally win this.

 

The song changed and the punk lit up with joy.

“Ooh, I love this one!” he giggled, brushing a damp lock of hair away from his forehead.

Thor smiled cockily. He loved seeing his minx this excited, but it wouldn't break him down.

Loki flicked his hair over his shoulder, already jiggling to the electronic beat. He lip synced  the verses and Thor felt his blood flow faster.

 

‘  _ I get high on a buzz _ _   
_ _ Then a rush when I'm plugged in you ‘ _

 

Loki seemed to be lost in his dancing haze, eyes hooded and shining with green glow. Thor couldn't hear anything else at this point. Loki was all he could focus on. 

The punk raked his black waves with slim hands, throwing them up to the air with the drop of the beat.

 

‘ _ I'm in love, I'm in love _ _   
_ _ I'm in love with a strict machine’  _

 

Thor could feel his breath leave him as he watched.    
Before, when he had danced with Loki, the crowds were so thick that it was almost impossible to differentiate between the twisting bodies and mass of colored bands. But now? Thor had nothing at all to distract him from the way Loki's body moved so fluidly, not unlike he had upstairs but with a sense of uninhibited freedom.    
Thor could feel the effect of it almost immediately, the heat in his chest and tightening of his pants.   
Thor was trying to concentrate on the music, he really tried, but he found himself dancing closer and closer to the minx.    
  
_ ‘I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine,’ _   
  
The sound finally died down, and Thor had to physically step away, realizing he was just about to grab at Loki again before the next song came right into swing.   
  
_ ‘Hey! In her heart there's a hole _ __   
_ There's a black mark on her soul _ __   
_ In her hands is my heart _ __   
_ And she won't let go 'till it's scarred.’ _   
  
Loki's entire dancing style changed with this new song, still elegant as he  slid his hands over Thor and the blond slowed his movements, losing all concentration on the song.   
  
_ ‘Ha! Tried to breathe but I can't _ __   
_ 'Cause the air she feeds me is damned _ __   
_ Got a touch like a thorn _ __   
__ 'Cause this girl-  she's hiding horns’   
  
Thor caught Loki by the hips, moving to the beat with the punk who cozied right up into the bigger man's arms with a broad grin.

 

Loki leaned on closer and purred right to Thor's ear, his voice gliding smoothly over the loud beat. 

“Still feel like winning, Big Guy?” he snickered and pulled away, keeping his emerald eyes focused on the blond and gloating over the strain he saw in his hunter. 

 

He had almost lost complete composure and he cursed out loud realizing this was only the second song, and it felt like it was taking forever for them to end.   
  
_ 'She gets everything she wants _ __   
_ When she gets me alone _ __   
_ Like it's nothin' _ __   
_ She got two little horns _ __   
__ And they get me a little bit-'   
  
Thor closed the space between them again, his resolve still to win written on his face as he warred with sweeping Loki off the the dance floor right now and just taking him to Lucielle.    
Because the way the dancer was moving was unfair and totally cheating- - !! 

 

And the damned minx knew it very well, teasing and grinding against Thor's big body. Loki threw his hands around blond’s neck, pressing himself harder to the strong chest. He grinned at the feeling of a hard bulge pushing on his hip and swayed a bit more . Biting gently on his lip piercing, Loki looked at his hunter, flickering his eyes to the soft lips surrounded by the coarse beard. 

He was about to lean in, and lose the bet himself, but then the song ended, changing to something else. Thor didn't knew it, but Loki must have, because he pulled away, smiling. 

 

The punk breathed out a laugh and shook his head. 

“No way, I'm not dancing to that shit!”

 

"Wha~" Thor was slightly pulled from the trance, "What? This is the third song you HAVE to-!" The hunter returned the smile, but with each passing second he was starting to lose his resolve with this damned bet.   
Now that it was 'off limits', it was like Loki was even more enticing and desirable. He didn't want Loki to get too far from him despite knowing that the closer he was the more likely he would lose.

 

“Na-uh, I refuse. We can sit this one out “ the punk laughed out and faux-pouted, taking Thor's hand and pulling him to the side of the room. The lounge couches were mostly unoccupied, with only one young couple making out in the big armchair. Loki waved his hand at them and lead Thor to a corner sofa, sitting down and sprawling on the black leather. 

 

Thor drank up the sight. It was obvious Loki was being as lascivious as he could to entice the blond, and fuck if it wasn't working.   
He slowly lowered himself onto the couch as well, his hand on Loki's knee but no higher.   
"I should count this as cheating too~ drawing this out." Thor accused lightly. "Or better yet, count this as forfeit and we call the whole bet off and I take you home anyways. Cut out a lot of waiting time-" The blond was still confident he was going to win.   
  


“i just didn't like the song, that's all.” Loki cooed, bashing his lashes and twisting his lips in a sweet, innocent pout, but the green in his eyes sparkled mischievously. 

The smaller man crossed his legs elegantly, completely by accident slipping Thor's hand higher onto his thigh. 

“I think I need another drink, Daddy. “

 

Thor had to bite his lower lip, his hand moving up the soft material an inch or so before he pulled away.   
"Yea.." He took the excuse to separate himself and Loki, trying to kill his rock hard erection and he was silently glad he had worn jeans that were more or less tight enough to hide some of it.    
"I think I need one too.." He half mumbled that last part as he stood up and went towards the bar.    
  
He ran a hand over his face and motioned for two shots.    
When he got them, he looked over his shoulder to glance at Loki and when he saw the other man wasn't looking, the blond downed his and took the other one back to the couches.   
"I got you a double.." Thor smirked and handed the glass to the punk.

 

Loki smiled and took the drink, downing it in one go. He licked his lips and brushed the corner of his mouth with a long finger, setting the glass on the small table.

“Mmm you're not trying to get me drunk, are you, daddy?” the punk raised an eyebrow and smiled impishly, deliberately changing his long legs in slow moves, parting them almost invitingly but then recrossing again.

 

"Whatever makes you think that, baby?" Thor's eyes lingered on his legs before he sat himself down next to Loki again.    
The air between them was hot, and the minx drew his fingers up Thor's neck to cup his bearded cheek, but the blond took it and kissed his knuckles.    
His blue eyes were alight with desire, his lips pressed against the pale skin and let his hand go before he did more lewd things to his slim fingers.   
"This night is going to feel a lot longer if we don't finish dancing.." Thor meant to sound teasing, but it came out as solid frustration instead.

 

Loki smiled smugly, giving Thor a longing look. 

“Well, that is true…” he brushed the pads of his fingers against the rough beard on the blond’s chin. Curling his lips in a coquettish smirk, he leaned off from the hunter, looking at the dancefloor again. 

“But i do want to dance a bit more…” Loki snickered and teased Thor, moving over to the edge of the couch. He saw the look in the hunters eyes, and grinned proudly, taking of his hair tie and setting the black curls loose.

 

Thor had to hide his smile, and was about to stand up and drag his minx to the dancefloor to win the damned challenge, but someone approached their couch. 

 

“If he doesn't want to, I can dance with you, pretty boy.”

Loki turned his head and sized the intruding man up.

He looked like a typical cocky beefcake, with tight shirt clinging to the big muscles and a golden chain around broad neck. Bracing himself over the backside of the couch, he leaned over Loki, giving him a smug charming smirk.

“I'm guessing you're quite a devil on the dance floor, aren't you doll?”

 

The punk simply raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin up to look the man in the eye with amused glance. 

“Oh am I? Well, I guess you'll just never get to find out.”-

 

"Do you not see the orange band?" Thor cut into the chat, his voice having lost all softness as he glared at the stranger.    
Thor had bristled the moment the man tried to come up into their space, but the idle flirting was doing more than setting his teeth on edge.    
"He's not interested vulture, so piss off."    
Thor made his point by pulling Loki to him, nearly into his lap without breaking the dagger sharp look he was giving the new comer.    
"When he dances, it will be with me. In fact,-"    
Thor stood up off the couch with Loki still in his arms.   
"Lets go dance right now baby~" 

 

The man raised his hands in fake surrender, still smiling cockily.

“Hey man, chill out. It's just a dance.”

 

Loki glanced at Thor, squirming in his tight hold and hissing quietly.

“Babe, it's fine. I can handle it.”

 

The man moved his look at Thor and gave him a snarky sympathetic look. 

“Don't worry, he can take care of himself alright. Has a big reputation for it around here.” 

 

Thor's anger seemed to double at the man's words.    
How dare he--!   
The hunter let Loki to the ground but moved between him and the other man, stepping forward and showing just how much bigger Thor was than he.    
"You trying to imply something about my boyfriend?" His usually bright blue eyes had darkened, like churning ocean waters in a storm. "You better think real hard about your next words."

 

The man faltered a bit, taking a step back, but obstinately kept his eyes locked on Thor's.

 

Loki put his hand on the blond’s arm, pulling him back. 

“Leave it, Thor, it's not worth it. Don't make a scene.” He murmured peevishly, sending both his boyfriend and the intruder a stormy look. 

 

But the man seemed unaffected by the icy glare. Without breaking the eye contact with Thor, he took another step back and slid his hands to the back pockets of his jeans. 

“It's fine doll, i won't bother you two any longer. Maybe I'll see you later, sometime without the guard dog here, hm?”

 

"Guard dog? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Thor ignored the soft touch on jis arm and closed the space between them, curling his fist around the collar of his shirt, not caring that the tight material snapped from the force.    
"Loki is not your doll, he never will be your doll, and if you touch him~" Thor came closer so that only the man could hear. "I will fucking rip you apart and dump you in the gutter."   
He pulled back, but only enough for the man to see Thor was serious.

 

The guy gulped audibly, overwhelmed and intimidated by the blond towering over him.

 

Loki sneaked between them and pushed at Thor's chest with surprising force.

“I said leave it!” he broke up the two man, turning for a moment to the startled man.

“You better scram, lover boy, because I won't be stopping him for the third time.”

The man listened and quickly left, leaving Thor alone with Loki.

 

The punk faced his hunter again, but if Thor expected any sort of smile, or even a thank-you, he was heavily mistaken. Loki’s eyes were furious as he hissed silently.

“We are going home.”

 

"What?" Thor was taken aback by the anger, sparing one last look at the retreating man then back to the fuming punk. "That guy was insulting you while trying to get all over you-!" He defended when Loki grabbed his hand and was practically dragging thin out of the club.    
"How can you let people talk to you like that-? He was a total sleeze that wouldn't take a hint-!"    
Thor was genuinely confused as to why Loki was mad at HIM.    
The night air was cooler than inside, but the fire in Loki's look didn't die down. "Loki stop-"  All the bigger man had to do was plant himself still and the smaller man was stopped with him.

 

Loki spun around and growled at Thor. 

“I asked you to leave it! I know how to turn a sleezy guy down. I don't need rescuing, like some fainting maiden, I can take care of myself.”

He fumed angrily and clenched his jaw, emerald eyes glaring stubbornly into Thor's blue gaze. 

“I know my value, so i don't give a rat's ass about what dick’s like that think or talk about me.”

 

"Loki I didn't defend you because I thought you were incapable, I did it because he pissed me off with his insults." Thor stood his ground with his hand still clamped on to Loki keeping him from walking away from him.   
"I don't want people to treat you like that because you deserve better than having to beat men off with a damn stick before they try something."

 

Loki's glare softened a bit, but his lips were still pursed into an angry frown. He shifted his eyes to the side and shook off the blond’s hand, murmuring quietly and crossing his arms on his chest.

“Just drive me home, Thor.”

 

Thor opened his mouth to say something more, but he slowly closed it, letting out a long low sigh.    
"Alright..." he conceded, walking them back to Lucielle.   
  
\-    
  
The drive seemed so much longer than it had other times, and the tension was thick in the car.    
The blond looked over to Loki whom had been looking out the window the whole time.    
He didn't regret confronting the asshole, but he never intended on pissing off his lover either.    
"Loki,," he started softly, and though the punk didn't turn to look at him, he knew he was listening.    
"I'm sorry for the way I handled that. I get jealous, and I get angry at people who think they can just do that."

 

Loki didn't answer, only shifted in his seat, still looking out the window.

Thor sighed heavily and drove on. They arrived to Loki's apartment and Thor switched the engine off.

The punk didn't go out immediately, still sitting in his seat and glaring through the windshield. After another moment of silence, he finally murmured quietly.

“I know you care. And that you wanted to help.” he glanced at Thor and gave him a bit softer, tender look.

 

"Yes, I did," a little of the tension relieved from the bigger man's shoulders, and he put his hand over Loki's.    
"But I didn't mean to make you upset. It was the last think I was thinking trying to get the guy away.." Loki didn't move his hand away but neither did he acknowledge it.   
"I just wanted him to leave you alone, but when he talked about finding you after--,, well..."

 

“I can take care of myself. And of the guys like that.” he looked sternly at the blond, but without any anger or anguish. Sighing softly, he gave Thor the smallest of smiles.

“But I do hope you trust me enough to know I wouldn't let a guy like that touch me with a ten feet long stick.”

 

"Of course I trust you," Thor gently squeezed his hand, "You know I do. It's the other men that I'm worried about."    
He took Loki's hand and kissed his fingers again.   
"I don't like the way they look at you like you're some sort of prey, and circle around you like sharks." The had noticed more than a few pairs of eyes on his lover, and even just the fresh memory of Loki's wonderful dance.. that giant man had grabbed Loki like he belonged to him.    
Because he had money? Because he thought he could get away with it?.   
It angered the blond to even think about it and he realized he was holding onto Loki a little tighter.   
He shook his head from the thoughts.   
"I'm sorry baby, I'll restrain myself next time.."    
But Thor knew himself well enough to know it was a lie. He would try to be better, but he couldn't just sit back and let people talk to Loki like that.

 

Loki felt the tight squeeze on his hand and furrowed his brow in a small frown. He didn't like the stormy clouds that gathered in the hunter’s gaze. The punk tilted his head to watch Thor and make the blond look him straight in the eyes.

“Promise me that. Promise me you won't make a scene and you'll let me handle it my way.”

 

Thor didn't answer right away, because he knew the true answer, and he knew what Loki wanted to hear.   
He bit his lower lip, looking away for a moment. But finally he nodded, and looked back up.    
"Okay...I promise I will let you handle it your way from now on, Loki."   
  
Unless someone put his hands on him.. anyway..   
But the blond conveniently left that part out.

 

Loki breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling lightly.

“Thank you babe.” he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Thor's lips. Nuzzling his long nose against the blond’s, he smiled and cooed quietly.

“I have to go now. But if you feel like picking me up tomorrow, we can go for dinner.”

 

Thor returned the smile, and while he wanted to push to come inside for a lovely long night, he figured he may have pushed enough with the stranger.    
Besides, it meant the bet was still on for the next time.    
"I'd love to take you to dinner, baby." He answered, kissing him again.   
It was like the darkness had been banished in his voice and his eyes as quickly as it had set upon, almost like it was never even there.    
"Same time?"

 

Loki smiled and brushed a blond lock behind Thor's ear.

“Nah. Come earlier. I don't want to dance every day.” he chuckled brightly and kissed his hunter again. Before Thor could turn the kiss into anything more steamy, Loki parted from the kiss and reached behind him, opening the door.

  
"Tease~!" Thor called out after him when Loki slipped out of the car, and he turned to give him a flash of a smile before heading through the apartment gates.   
The blond watched him for a while, until he couldn't see his thin form walking the stairs anymore, and even then he waited just a little longer as he mentally debated if he should go up there after him.    
  
He finally decided against it and turned his car back on and drove home. He would have plenty of time tomorrow to get what he wanted from his minx. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit longer chapter this time, but i hope you'll forgive us ;)  
> Drama incoming in this one. Enjoy ;*  
> ~Mei

The next day was a strange mixed of busy and slow. Thor had worked an early morning shift, letting Hogun take over for him so the blond could get off early and go to the store.  
He was thinking of making him something for dinner instead of going out.  
Part of him just wanted to show off his skills, because he really did enjoy cooking.  
Maybe he would make a classic meat and potato dinner.. or maybe steak and shrimp..

Thor was being extremely indecisive at at the market, holding a basket of a few things in one hand and scratching the back of his head. The butchery had a lot of things to offer..  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, surprising him and he turned around, expecting a customer to be politely asking him to move out of the middle of the display, but he was met with a far more familiar face.  
"Jane?.."

“Hi Thor Bear!” Jane smile brightly and hugged him, pecking his bearded cheek before Thor could do anything to dodge.  
“What do you have there?” she looked over his shoulder to peek at the basket. “Oo, cooking something?” Jane let go of him and smiled sweetly, her big brown eyes alight.

Thor was so taken off guard that he stuttered his words, stop looking down at her with wide eyes, and then down the the items in his basket.  
"I uh-, yeah," he answered, regaining his voice some. "Yeah, I haven't cooked a full meal in a while, so," he shrugged, and stepped away from the display.  
He didn't really want to talk to her, but at the same time, he needed to, to make sure they were on the saw page about their relationship, or rather lack there of.  
"What are you doing here?" That was a dumb question, she was obviously doing the same thing he was with the basket she had too.

 

“Well uh, shopping" she smiled awkwardly, absently playing with her hair.  
“I was supposed to have a dinner with work colleagues, but they cancelled last minute so… a girl's gotta eat something, right?” she chuckled quietly. Jane pursed her lips lightly and flickered her eyes from Thor to his basket.  
“So, dinner alone as well, huh?” she twirled a strand of her straight shiny hair on a finger, looking at the blond man with doe eyes. “Well, maybe we can have our dinners alone together?”

Thor winced at that-, forgetting she had no idea about Loki. If he told her, there would be more tears, and then he would never get out what he wanted to say, let alone the questions she would demand about his sexuality..  
"I uh, I'm actually having dinner with a friend, but he works late,.. Maybe we could talk over late lunch?.." he suggested. He glanced at his phone to check the time. It was was only 4, so it gave him some time before he had to go pick Loki up, and he silently kicked himself for not having charged the phone before leaving.

“Uhm… yeah, sure okay.” she smiled and stepped up closer to him, almost clinging to his arm.  
“Anywhere you'd want to go? Or do we cook something up at home?”

Thor shifted slightly.  
"Nah let's just get something light out,." He would pick up the meat later, and he sort of wanted to avoid bringing her back to his place, because it would again give her the wrong idea.  
Damn it... He should have just done this through text. He knew it was a cowardly way of handling it, but it was more drama than he wanted and now he was totally unprepared with her catching him like this.

So they paid for their things, and they walked to a small bistro that was at the corner.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you," Thor began, holding the door open for her.

“Oh yeah? What about?” she smiled and sat down at the small table in the corner.  
“I was so over the moon after our meeting. When I told Darcy about it, she wouldn't believe me at first, and then she said you must be up to something, but in the end she was so so happy for us!” Jane grinned cheerfully, eyes shining with mirth.

Thor internally groaned. Great. Now he would have to deal with Darcy threatening him with a stun gun. Again.  
Come on Thor.  
How hard is it to just say we aren't dating? That you've moved on, and are with someone else? You can't avoid all the tears all the time.  
Thor admonished himself, ..  
But the truth was.. Maybe half of him didn't want to spurn her away and burn that bridge.  
When Thor had had issues with his previous relationship, she had been there as a stable rock. Someone he was able to hold on to without losing himself again.  
She was nothing he had wanted, but maybe what he had needed back then.  
And he hated that he couldn't just forget all of the it.  
"I just wanted to talk about us, again, I gues."

Jane's smile faltered a bit.  
“Oh. Oh-kay. Sure. What do you want to talk about? About us, i mean. “ she giggled nervously, tugging her hair behind her ear. She looked at him with a glint of worry in her bright eyes, her leg brushing against Thor's as she shifted in her chair.

And there was the fidgeting.. it had always been her nervous tic. Okay.. He could do this.  
"I just, uhm. I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page with everything. About our relationship and all that. I need to know that we want the same thing." He finally said, leaning back slightly when the waitress came by to fill their glasses with water and scurry off.

She waited for the waitress to leave their table, and then reached in and took Thor's hands in her own soft ones.  
“Oh Thor Bear… i have a feeling that we do.” Jane smiled at him brightly, with a light blush on her cheeks.  
Oh no.  
No no no No.  
NO.  
Come on Thor, you must say it NOW.

Jane brushed his hard, calloused knuckles with slim fingers and Her gaze dropped to their conjoined hands, as she smiled tenderly.  
“I was so worried and - and scared, that you wouldn't want to see me again… that you found someone else. “ she sniffed softly, but lifted her eyes and smiled at him so joyfully, beaming with soft cheer.  
“But you didn't. You came back. “

Thor had to look away.  
"Jane we promised we would take this slow. I'm not-,.... that we would start at being friends right?"  
He looked back up to her and put his hand on hers in what he hoped was comforting.  
He didn't want to deal with her tears. Not right now.  
But she surprised him when she nodded softly, the gleam in her eyes still apparent.  
The blond took his hands back, and have her a small smile.  
"So uh... what are you working on these days?.." Thor wanted to get off the subject.

Jane breathed out a laugh, looking at him with a doubting smile.  
“You really want to talk about my work? I thought you hated it as well as hearing about it. “ she gave him an indulgent smile and sipped the water from a tall glass.

Thor felt phone buzz slightly in the pocket of his jeans -- the battery ran out. And he didn't have his charger or even a powerbank with him.

"Nah," the blond waved her off, mentally making a note of the last time he saw.  
"Go ahead, Jane, I would love to hear about it." It was the perfect way to get her off the subject of them, and to kill time.

 

Unfortunately...that was exactly what Thor got.

-

Bucky walked outside, lighting a cigarette when he noticed the angry form next to him, tapping furiously into his phone.  
"You ok Lokes? I thought you left like...an hour ago."

The dancer scoffed ragingly and lifted his murderous gaze from his phone.  
“Yeah, well, my ride didn't show up.” he leaned back on the side of the building, crossing arms on his chest, and turned his head to once again look out for the black impala.

"Who? Big, blond, and angry?" He smirked but Loki only muttered. Bucky looked at his watch and took another drag of the cigarette before he dropped it and put it out.  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride then. You don't need to be out here for this long waiting on him. He can come find you after."  
He pulled out the keys to his beat up, but well loved, white truck. "I know Its not as fancy as a roaring muscle engine," he teased with a slightly uneven smile.

“Still, not the worst car I've been in.” the punk smirked, putting his phone away. He spared the street one last look, hoping to see his very-fucking-late hunter, but finally he shook his head and gave Bucky a cocky smile.  
“I wouldn't be taking too much of your time, would I Soldier?”

Bucky shook his head, still smiling and held out his arm to escort the punk through the parking lot like a damn gentleman.  
"Of course not, kid. I wish you'd ask me for rides more often actually. Taxis are expensive and people tend to suck." He unlocked the door and helped Loki up into the truck, and then got into the driver's side.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” he waited for the bulky man to climb up to his seat. “I've been standing there for an hour, and had to convince 5 guys that I'm in fact NOT a hooker, and 3 that I won't sell them drugs.” he buckled up and checked himself in the mirror, cursing internally and murmuring to himself.  
“Fuck you, Thor, I even wore the waterproof mascara for tonight.”

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Ohh, I do Not envy that man when you get a hold of him Lokes. If you kill him though, just let me know I'll help you bury him."  
It was of course a joke, for the Soldier had always had sort of a dark humor, but it was his way of reminding Loki that he was there if he needed him.

Punk snickered and looked at Bucky with a big, calm smile.  
“No need, James. I would only need a big plastic bathtub and a shitload of hydrofluoric acid.”

Bucky laughed loudly at that, pulling out of the parking lot and down the long stretch of road.  
"Alright there, Heisenberg. Now I'm really worried for blondie."

\---

Thor's mind was numb. Nothing had changed with Jane, and every attempt he had made to cut off the conversation was met with more jargon and his impatiens went widely unnoticed.  
He was frustrated, bored, and deeply regretting opening this can of worms and he glanced outside.

It was dark.

Too dark.

"Fuck-!" He said suddenly and cut Jane off immediately with a startled look.  
"Time- what time is It?"  
The woman furrowed her brow and dug out her phone from her purse.  
"Its.. 8:10?"  
Thor's heart stopped. Fuck fuck!-  
He quickly gathered his things.  
"I'm late- I'm so late fuck I'm late--!"  
"Thor wait~ I'm sure your friend will understand-" but the large blond was already leaving out the bistro without even looking back.

\--

Bucky pulled up to the apartment complex.  
"Hey,, you call me if you need another ride okay?. Even on a day off I'll swing by and get you."

 

Loki clicked his tongue and smiled softly.  
“Thanks Buck, but i really don't want to abuse your good heart.” but after the stern look from the man, he sighed heavily and chuckled. “Okay, okay, I'll think about it.”  
One raised eyebrow and a squint of Bucky’s sharp eyes, and the punk raised his hands defensively.  
“Yes, fine, I'll call you! Cross my heart and hope to die, geez.”  
The other man rolled his eyes, but Loki laughed out wholeheartedly and pecked the top of his head with a loud smooch.  
“But seriously, thanks a lot. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

He nodded. "Definitely. Oh! I almost forgot, boss wants you in early to talk more about that dance number you're supposed to be doing next month for Mr. Dione. He seems excited." Bucky shrugged. Apparently the Grandmaster had received a call not too much earlier than the brunette went out to smoke, and was tasked with delivering the message since Buck was one of the few with Loki's number.

"Take care, Lo!" He called out after the dancer as he left out.

\--

Thor was just arriving to the Neon Fox when Bucky was just about to head inside. He stopped by the door, watching with a raised brow as the large man was surprisingly fast at getting out and bounding towards the entrance.  
"He's home." Bucky said when he got into earshot, making Thor stop all together. "He got tired of waiting on you so I gave him a ride home."

Thor stared at him, cursing under his breath and running a hand through his hair. He didn't even have time to be angry at the brown haired man before he was already going back to the car.  
"Hey- you better bring something better than flowers-!" Bucky gave a last yell before Thor drove off.

\--

Thor had indeed stopped by the store to get a few things. He knew it wouldn't be enough for standing him up but it was the small first step to that apology.  
He mentally yelled at himself for letting himself get trapped in that conversation when he should have expected it's length. He should have just told Jane they would talk another night.  
But Thor should have at least had his phone charged. He listened to music while he worked, and it had drained the battery quickly, and he thought he would have time to charge it when he got home..  
But.. He would have to explain to Loki why that didn't happen..

Wait--,, he couldn't..  
He couldn't tell Loki the whole truth. That he was out with Jane, and stood him up because he was talking with her--,  
It didn't matter how innocent it might have been, that was nothing he could explain and come out NOT looking like a sleeze.  
Kept his boyfriend waiting while he chatted with an ex?  
No, that wouldn't fly, and a moment of panic filled the blond wondering if Loki would break up with him over it.  
No Thor had to lie to him.  
There was no other option.

Thor parked, grabbed his things and made it up the stairs in record time, knocking on Loki's apartment door trying to catch his breath.

He heard steps behind the door and a tiny blink of light from the eyehole. After a long pause, during which Thor held his breath to not miss any possible sounds from the apartment, the door opened, just a tad. Loki peeked out and leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed on his chest, sizing Thor up with icy glare. He didn't say anything.

Thor seized the opportunity to spout his apology. He had meant to say it more eloquently, but the angry look he was receiving made him want to say if all at once.  
"Loki-- I am so sorry I lost track of time and my phone died, " that part was at least true. "I was buried in a lot of work, and we were backed up so I stayed to help. I didn't think it would take so long-, please forgive me I didn't mean to leave you out there waiting,"

Loki narrowed his green eyes and still didn't move one bit. After letting Thor say his whole apology, he raised his eyebrows in a doubting, still offended surprise.  
“And I suppose no-one in your whole workshop had a charger so you could text me, huh?”  
He scoffed angrily and looked away, ready to slam the door right in Thor's face.

"No-! I mean- they probably did but I didn't think I would have to need it so I didn't ask, I'm sorry Loki-, I should have been paying more attention." Thor was surprised at himself for how desperately he wanted Loki's forgiveness. An apology would usually been enough for him and he would leave it up to the other to accept it or not.  
But it wasn't the same with Loki.  
Even this seemingly small infraction, Thor wanted to express how sincere he was, and he searched his lover's face.  
"Please let me make it up to you~"

The punk twisted his mouth and glared at the floor, listening to the sappy apology. Finally he took in a long, hard breath and looked at the blond, but the sharp ice in his eyes replaced by a sad disappointment.  
“We were supposed to go for dinner. I dressed up. Painted my nails.” he tapped his long fingers against his arm to prove his point, and gave a small shrug with his shoulders. “As i waited for you, few guys asked me if I'm looking for a good time. And offered to pay for it, of course.”  
He wasn't hurt by the offers, it was very common in his line of work, but Loki knew it would infuriate Thor even more, making him more desperate for forgiveness.

The apologetic look faded some, replaced almost immediately with a look of crackling anger.  
Not to Loki, but to the strangers who would even ask.  
But his point was made, because if Thor had been on time, no one would have harassed his boyfriend. He had to struggle not to demand who would try to proposition him for sex.. Because, he knew it wasn't the point.  
"Loki... I should have been there," Loki raised a brow because obviously he should have been.  
"How can I make it up to my baby?.."

Loki shrugged and twirled a dark lock on his finger, looking at the big blond with impassive, sad eyes.  
“I don't know if you can.” he pushed himself of from the door frame and put his hand on the handle.  
“I'm tired. And tomorrow I have to be at work earlier, so…. I should get going.” he turned to close the door and Thor's heart crunched into an aching pit. He tried to say something, stop Loki, he HAD to! But the punk paused for a second and looked at the blond again.  
“Don't drive for me tomorrow. We're staying longer on Wednesdays.”  
And with that, the door closed.  
Thor could only hear the click of the lock, and then soft footsteps edging away.

Thor's breath left him in shock--  
He had never had a door shut in his face. He knocked again, louder,  
"Loki please- let me in! I'm sorry- It won't happen again!"  
But no matter what he said, Loki didn't come to the door.

Thor spent fifteen more minutes trying desperately to get Loki to hear him out, but the later it got the more he realized he wasn't going to get what he wanted.  
The blond paced in front of the door, hands running through his hair and he wanted to strangle Jane for making him late.  
But no... it wasn't really her fault now was it. Thor growled to himself.  
He finally gave it up.

With a heavy sigh, Thor left the bottle of alcohol, chocolates, and the rose he had for his apology at Loki's door.

-

Thor sat in his car, where He had been for ten minutes. He was furious, and he had NO idea how to apologize enough for Loki to forgive him.  
He needed advice.. Because the thought of just waiting here to wait for Loki in the morning was probably not a good option.

Tempting though...

-

The hunter got back to his apartment and first thing he did was plug up his phone. As soon as it was on he called Sif.  
"Hey.. uhm.. are you free?.Can i come over?"

 

-"Hi Thor- … uh yeah, sure. I'm home, come over. Something happened, big guy?”

Thor was silent for a moment.  
"Yeah.. I was a fucking idiot, and accidently stood up my date..and now he won't talk to me." Thor knew he was going to get his ass chewed for this but right now he didn't care.  
"I kept knocking but he wouldn't answer, so I thought maybe I can just wait for him to go to work because he is supposed to be working early and maybe I could catch him before he goes in, but I don't know what time he works, or if he would listen to me, and I guess I could wait for him after work-- but he is going to work late and I don't know if that means nine or like- two am again, and he told me not to pick him up but today people were trying to harass him outside and--"  
Thor was cut off from his downspout of words by Sif.

-"Hey- h-hey, Thor! Relax!… come over. I have a day off tomorrow, so I can stay up with you as long as you'll need, okay? It'll help you vent and I'm sure we can figure something out. Sounds good?”  
Her voice was soft and calm, keeping Thor from nerve-blabbing again.

Thor took a deep breath, resettling himself, and he nodded. "Alright.. I'll be there in 15 minutes... and thank you Sif.."  
He hung up after saying goodbye and grabbed his charger and a case of beer he had in the fridge to make up for the last time he came without.

-

He got to his friend's house quicker than fifteen minutes, because halfway through he started to psych himself out about it.  
What if Loki didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the week? What if it went further than that? Was their date cancelled ?..  
He was tense all over again as he knocked on Sif's door repeatedly, shifting from foot to foot.

She opened almost immediately, having seen him through the window. She clicked her tongue and sighed heavily, opening the door wider as well as her arms.  
“Come here, big guy. I got some leftover chinese in the microwave, in case you're be hungry.” she consoled, patting his shoulder as Thor walked in and closing the door behind him. Taking the case of beer from him, she lead the blond to the battered couch and motioned him to sit.  
“so, tell me what happened, big guy.”

Thor sat down with a slight flop (which may or may not have contributed to the couch being banged up), and wiped a hand over his face.  
He was determined not to babble again and the forced himself to explain it slower.  
"I was supposed to pick Loki up today and have dinner. And I got totally caught up and I didn't realize what time it was because my phone died. So, I went to pick him up but some guy who looks like the damn grumpy cat had given him a ride home already."  
He paused, slowing himself down again and thanking Sif for the beer she handed him and opened one for herself before sitting down next to the blond.  
"I went to his place to apologize, and explain what happened, but he shut the door in my face."

Even though her lips tightened in a suppressed smile at the idea of the grumpy cat man, she still looked sorry and full of compassion.  
“I'm sorry Thor…” Sif watched as he took a big swig of his bear, sipping on her own bottle. “Have something happened that you got late? You seemed to be very hooked on to this guy. “ she gave him a warm smile. “So it's totally not your style to forget about someone like that. Is everything okay?”

"I was uhm... working late.. and my phone died." Thor took another long drink but Sif only raised a brow.  
She had know Thor far too long and she knew when he was lying.  
Thor let out a very very long sigh.  
"Okay.. Please don't kill me.. but I was talking to Jane. And I made the mistake of asking about her work."

“Jane?” Sif gripped harder her bottle, but her voice didn't waver. She gave Thor a searching look, eyeing him suspiciously. “Is there any particular reason you were talking to her? Or did you just… happen to bump into her…”

This was the part Thor closed his eyes, binging the space between and wishing he had brought something harder than beer.  
"Uh... both.. actually. She ran into me at the market when I was buying things to make dinner and she was just there. I needed to talk to her, because it wasn't the first time we talked, and last time we talked was a week or something ago but she wanted to talk about us and I agreed because yeah we did need to talk about us but then she started crying when I tried to tell her I didn't want to be with her anymore, and you KNOW I can't do tears and it pisses me off!- and then I don't know what I was thinking but I kissed her- and she kissed me back and now she thinks we are still together but we aren't! I'm dating Loki! But I can't tell her that because she has no idea I'm bi and I didn't want to deal with her repressed homophobia- but I was trying to fix it earlier but then she kept going on and on about her work and my phone died and I STILL didn't fix shit with her but now I need to fix shit with Loki Too!"

This ceaseless flow of confession made Sif drop her jaw and gape at Thor, trying to assimilate all the facts.  
“Wa- wait- WAIT. Hold on. Stop for a moment.” she hold put her hand out, stopping the babbling blond. The weight of the problem made her sit up, and put her beer away on the table  
“Let me get this straight… after a long hunt, you got your wonder man to date you. You met up with Jane to explain to her, that you're over, but instead of telling her that, you kissed her, and now she thinks you're dating again. Then you somehow forgot to rectify that mistake, until accidentally meeting her in the grocery store, where you've been buying stuff for the date with this Loki guy. And with the intent to finally break up with her, you sat down with her but couldn't actually say anything, because she's a boring bitch with no self restraint, which led to you being late for the date with you new boyfriend, who now doesn't want to talk to you.” she unpacked, looking at Thor with helpless disbelief. Finally taking in a long breath, Sif shook her head and pleaded him with bright grey eyes.  
“Please tell me I've got this all wrong….”

Thor knocked back the rest of the beer before he could answer Sif, but it was as good of an answer as any.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me Sif, why am I so fucking BAD at this relationship thing?? I'm trying to do this the best I can, and then I get like-- hyper focused or something, and I forget shit like with Jane. I know I should have fixed it with her days ago,. But I was just so enwrapped with spending time with Loki that she didn't even cross my mind. She never does when I'm with him."  
Thor stood up off the couch, the frustration rising in him again as he paced in front of her.  
"And of course she just had to be there today! At that exact time I was. Of course my phone dies and ,- I!- had to LIE to him about working late because how the fuck do I explain that without him absolutely hating me?? Sif I can't lose him over something so goddamn stupid, please you've gotta help me."

She furrowed her brows a little, watching as the blond paced nervously.  
“Hey, take it easy big guy. It's not the end of the world.” she tried taking his hand to pull him down to sit again, but Thor shook it off.  
Sif was clearly confused and concerned now, but not about the Jane shenanigans. Not anymore.  
“You're not going to lose him, Thor, chill out.” she tried to reason with the hunter, seeing he was getting lost in his thoughts again. “Besides, if he left you after something like that, then I'm sorry sunshine, but he'd be a stupid ass bitch, I'll tell you that much -”

"DON'T talk about him that way!" Thor roared. His pacing had stopped but his eyes were alight with new fire.  
The sudden yell had caught Sif off guard, stunning her into silence.  
But after a few incredibly thick moments of quiet, Thor blinked, seeming to come back to himself.  
He swallowed hard  
"Fuck-, Sif.." He ran his hands through his hair again. "You don't understand. This isn't just some fling. He isn't just some random person who danced with me at the club anymore. Loki is so much different than anyone I've ever known- He's everything I have ever wanted in anyone and I'm in love with him!"

Sif cautiously tried again, keeping her eyes on Thor.  
“I'm trying my best to understand that, Thor, but I'm just asking you to answer this honestly-- are you sure it's love? It's been only two weeks for God's sake! You've seen him like what, 5 times?” she threw her hands out helplessly.  
“I know he's a great guy, and i get it that you might like him, but… chill out a bit. Turn it down a notch. “

"Turn it down..?" Thor shook his head trying to figure out why Sif didn't understand. He cared deeply for Loki, he didn't care how long he had known the punk, Loki was /his/.  
Did she think he was joking? Or that he didn't know what he was talking about?  
"What-,," Thor narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you trying to say, Sif? That I don't know what love feels like?? Or that I wouldn't know the fucking difference? Of course it's love! This feels nothing like when I was with Jane, it feels so incredibly different I don't even have the words to express how amazing it feels to be with him- how can that NOT be love?"

Sif straightened her back and lifted her chin up, challenging Thor with her steely gaze. She didn't shout, - but then again, she hardly ever had to, to get the blond to listen to her.  
“That's not at all what I'm saying, and I'd appreciate it very much if you watched your fucking tone, Odinson.”

Thor's jaw clenched in frustration, and he matched her gaze for a tense long few seconds, before finally looking away and continuing to pace.  
It was a rare thing for Sif to have to use Thor's last name, but it had its desired effect and the blond's temper seemed to simmer, although just a bit.  
"I can't mess this up. He already warned me that he doesn't do complicated relationship, and there's nothing more complicated than an ex who won't get the hint."

Sif held her eyes on him, ready to scold him again if needed, but her voice calmed down a bit, grew slightly more tender.  
“You can tell him the truth. And hope that's he's actually smart and that he likes you enough to understand that is not your fault.” Sif suggested, leaning back on the couch with the beer bottle in her hand again. “Don't get me wrong, it totally is in some part, but i prefer to blame Miss Nobel Prize.” she stated, and Thor saw that little strain in her lips, as she tried to stop herself from snarling.

“Or, option two, you keep lying to him, meanwhile break up Janes’ heart and your fucked up relationship, and pray to God that Loki won't find out about all of this. “

"No--!" Thor cussed, another hand through his hair in frustration. "No this isn't fair because either option I'm going to lose him. Because he's Too smart to want to stick around with someone who can't manage to tell off his ex because of a few fucking tears~"  
But there would be even less of a chance he would stay if the punk found out Thor had lied to him about it.  
"I just- I just want to win him back. I don't want him to know any of this because he's so stressed right now with work and some rich creep wanting to strangle him and random assholes who dogg him-," Thor shook his head. "I'm not supposed to be another cause of stress."

Sif sighed heavily and shook her head, trying to find a way to reason with the raging blond.  
“Thor, i don't know what to tell you. I can see that you care very much for him, but you also seem to be entangled way too deep into this.” she moved in her seat and put a strong hand on his arm, trying to catch his averting gaze.  
“I'm just worried about you, Thor. I don't want you to lose your head over this. Or get hurt…” or hurt somebody, was on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it down. No need to infuriate the big blond even more.

Thor didn't look at her, but he didn't move away either.  
"It's like fire, Sif. I can't ignore it.. I can't get away from it... I'm constantly thinking about him, so being entangled is the best way I can be right now. And the best thing I can do is try to apologize again."  
He looked up at her finally.  
"Should I wait for him at his work?. Or should I go tonight maybe?"

Sif looked at him with even bigger worry than before, but tried to hide it behind simmering anger.  
“You should get home. And sleep on it. Let the guy pout and gloat that he got you that desperate.” she let go of his arm, but didn't move away. A small pin of fear started to dug into her heart as she watched her friend lose his mind over the mysterious man.

Thor was about to protest, but he went silent again.  
After what seemed like a full minute, he nodded slightly, but his brows furrowed in thought and his eyes unfocused for a moment.  
"I'll go home..." He murmured.  
Loki was working early, but he was also working late. Even if he didn't want him driving him home, maybe Thor could just.. park nearby. To make sure he got home safely,... and not with the brown haired man.

Sif looked at him with eyes filled by deep worry and concern, but didn't say anything more about it.  
She hated seeing her friend with a broken heart, but this was somehow even worse-- this distant absent look, furious barks and snarls…  
“You won't do anything stupid, right?” she asked softly, without any of the previous anger or edge.  
Thor looked at her, his eyes refocusing on hers. It took another moment but he gave her a smile.  
"Of course I won't."  
In that sentence, Thor seemed to come back to his normal warm self, shaking whatever had been gripping him earlier off.  
“I'll apologize to him again.. but I'll wait.”

But it didn't soothe Sif’s nerves. She watched him with great worry but Thor didn't give in, giving her a much calmer smile. Finally she dropped her gaze and sighed heavily, opening another bottle of beer.  
“Okay. I know you can handle this.”

Thor pulled her into a small hug.  
"Thank you Sif, I knew I could always count on you to set me straight."  
Thor had a plan now, and while he couldn't be right there with Loki, he could still watch over him from a far. It was a good compromise until the punk allowed him to talk to him again.

Sif gave him a small smile and shook her head.  
“I don't know, Big Guy. I think i might be getting rusty at this.”  
Thor laughed out lightly at that and clapped her shoulder, to which Sif smirked, but a sharp pin of unease still jabbed at her side. Sighing heavily the woman laid back on the couch and drank her beer, in her mind going over and over Thor's growling snarls. She wasn't mad or offended by them-- simply worried. What was so special about the man from the club that made Thor act so rapidly? She had her doubts about the alleged love...  
Sif looked at her friend again and gave him another smile.  
“Hey, Thor? I almost forgot.”  
The blond looked at her, but before he could react, she sucker punched his ribs, knocking the wind out of him.  
“THAT'S for being an idiot and kissing Jane.”

"Ah-fuck!" Thor giggled through the sharp pain, rubbing his side. "Yeah..... I deserve that..."  
Sif returned to the couch and Thor grabbed another beer and re-flopped back down.  
"Okay... I'll tell her. For real this time, that we aren't dating, and that it's just friends." Sif gave him a look. "There's no reason we can't still be friends.. "

She had her objections to that as well, but decided to keep them to herself. Leaning back and drinking her beer, Sif pulled out her phone and clinged to Thor's arm, taking a quick selfie with the blond and her beer. Snickering wickedly at Thor's raised eyebrow, she tapped faster on her phone and smiled proudly.  
“Poor Dash and his family dinner.”  
Thor could almost see the horns and pointy tail smacking along with her evil chuckles.

Thor bellowed out a laugh.  
"That man can't get a break, can he?" Thor drank and checked his phone again.  
There was a misses text from Jane.. but nothing from Loki. He debated texting him.. but maybe he should wait till later ..  
Sif's laugh got his attention again and he pocketed it.  
"I had no idea his folks were in town~" That was probably for the best, because Fandral's conservative mother was no match for the three friends throwing underhand innuendos during a 'formal' outing.

“They're here for someone's wedding and decided to drop by on him.” she snickered, reading Fandral's salty response. After Mrs Dashing insisted on finally meeting her son's best friends, she was charmed by their appearances (that Fandral made them rehearse several times) and she considered Sif as the most suitable choice for a future daughter-in-law. It took Fandral a long time to convince his mother otherwise.  
Right next to his moustache, the topic of the prospects on his bespousing was the most sacred taboo.  
Sif barked out a loud laugh, grinning to her phone. She cleared her throat and looked at Thor with stoic seriousness.  
“Well Thor, pull down your pants. Dashing is ordering us to ‘go fuck ourselves’.”

Thor gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Aaagaiiinnn?" He groaned and reached for his buckle before the two of them bust out laughing again.  
"Tell him not to worry, he'll find a nice conservative country girl mommy approves of and he will have the standard 9-5 job, 2.5 kids, a dog, and a white picket fence in no time." Thor raised his beer up in a toast.  
"We toast to his future mediocracy!"

Sif typed Thor's whole speech and laughed out along with him, sending text to the anguished Fandral. Putting her phone on the coffee table, she grinned and clincked her bottle against Thor's.  
“We really are dicks to him, aren't we?”

"Oh, totally." Thor laughed. "But we can't help if he sets himself up to be so easily teased!" He defended his and Sif's constant teasing that seemed to have started the very first day they had all met and had never ceased since.  
"But.. to be fair he can occasionally get us back. Remember the time he teased you relentlessly for being catfished by that really weird guy that was into sniffing hair and panties?.... what ever happened to that dude anyway?"

Sif choked on her beer at the memory. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand she smiled proudly at the blond.  
“Kicked him in the nuts and told him to try to smell something from down there, as he was writhing on the floor. Haven't heard from him since. Why? Miss him?” Sif nudged Thor side with her bony elbow.

Thor laughed again, playfully pushing her. "Hell no. He tried sniffing my hair once too and I almost hit him, he was so creepy. I'm just sad I missed the nut kick."  
He tipped back the last of his beer, sighing softly.  
"What the hell would I do without you?.." Sif may have been tactless and didn't sugar coat things, but she always knew how to make things better. She put the fires out.

"I'm taking Loki to watch the meteor shower this weekend by the way... I mean. Probably.. happen to know any good spots to watch at? Monty's Park closes early, and our old hangout spot is now a sports store.."

Sif emptied her bottle and set it on the table.  
“Well, you can try out of town. Find some nice parking lot or a field.” she played with the bottle opener, spinning it on her finger and eyeing Thor curiously.  
”You'll see the sky much better and have less people around to complain about the loud fucking.”

That made Thor burst out laughing again.  
"You know me too well." He shrugged. "I mean, it's supposed to be a nice outing. But if things go the way they usually do between us.." he wiggled his brows at her, laughing at her expression.  
But it faltered slightly when he remembered he still had a big obstacle to get through before then; namely Loki not wanting to talk to him.  
"Maybe I should take him out to dinner first. Somewhere nice.."

“Just ‘nice’ nice, or ‘fancy’ nice?” Sif asked, reaching for her phone and already googling suggestions for the best place for a dinner date.  
“Well there is- … huh. Did you know that 6 out of 10 people recommends McDonald's as a very romantic place for a date?” she read and raised her brows with an impressed shock, looking at Thor with a smirk.  
“Think he may be one of those people?”

Thor grimaced.  
"I took him to the fair a few days ago, I think we're both all burnt out on junk food," he groaned, knowing he shouldn't have had those damn fries. But man were they so good, and so worth it.  
"Nah I want to take him somewhere where they like.. don't have prices on the menu. Crystal glasses and fancy live violinist in the background sort of fancy." Thor smiled and looked over to his friend who was typing on her phone again. "Do they even exist in this part of town?"

“You mean near The Fox?” Sif scoffed and shook her head.  
“The only thing that exists in that part of town, is a murky flea market and some artsy hipster cafes. Oh, and a Chinese place, but it's better not to ask what's in the food.” she scrolled on her phone, giving Thor a knowing look.

Thor made a face. Loki deserved better that. He deserved at the very least a night out where he didn't need to worry about questionable food or if someone was going to break into a car.  
The last time the blond had seen someone trying to break into Lucielle, he made sure he had to have stitches. Luckily his car had only suffered minor scratches that he was able to fix easily enough.  
"Out of town it is, then. Look up by where Fandral's parents used to live. Buckhead I think it was. Lots of rich snobs there so there should be plenty of nice restaurants."

“I can just ask him where are they now- it's as good pick as any, really. I'm sure it's snobby, has silver platters and a freaking chandelier that's worth more than your apartment.” Sif murmured, a small frown visible on her brow.

Thor grinned. "Yeah exactly like that, That sounds perfect!" Thor finished he second beer. "I want to blow an entire paycheck on him. Spoil him with wine neither of us can pronounce and have to wear that scratchy suit I wore to your step- sister's wedding."

Sif glanced at him again with uneasy look.  
“And I guess there's nothing I can say that would make you change your mind, is there…”  
Seeing Thor's eyes she sighed heavily and shook her head, messaging Fandral again.

They talked while they waited for Fandral to answer, and when he did, Sif's suspicions were right. They were at Pine Hill, which was exactly the sort of stiff air restaurant he was thinking of.  
He smiled and imagined the punk in a formal setting and solidified his resolve.

"Thank you Sif." Thor kissed her on the cheek and setting down his newest beer. "He's going to be blown away. And I'm going to just show up an hour early to make sure I'm not fucking late again." He chuckled and stood up from the couch. It was starting to get late.  
"I should let you get ready for bed, officer.." Thor smiled and fined the last of his drink before taking their empty bottles to the trash.

Sif groaned and waved him off.  
“Don't even remind me… last night I had to bring in a guy for ‘public urination’ in the park, but then he demanded to call an ambulance, cause a duck bit him on the dick.” she looked at Thor, her eyes screaming ‘what am I doing with my life’.

Thor barked out laughing. "You're telling me the thrilling tale of the dick biting duck case isn't your top priority??" He mocked a gasp. She stuck her tongue out at him as he gathered his coat and his phone again.  
"I'll let you know how it goes this weekend. Send you and Fandral pictures to make you jealous." He teased, knowing it would literally make neither of them jealous.

“Oh yes, please do, my life is empty without dick pic’s" Sif deadpanned from her couch.  
But a small smile crawled back up on her lips, as she watched Thor's bright expression.  
“But I really hope i helped.” she said, getting up from the sofa. Crossing her arms on her chest she smiled cockily at the blond. “At least the duck story. I know that worked. Absolutely had to. “

Thor chuckled again. "Guy should have found somewhere else to piss. Like his pants. Would have saved him the trouble."  
He threw on his coat and gave Sif a big hug. "You're always a big help." He squeezed a little harder. "Thank you.."  
He held it for a moment longer before he was dashing out the door.

-

Wednesday felt long again. There were texts from Jane and even one from Fandral, none from his minx.  
He was obviously disappointed, especially after the three texts he sent this morning went unanswered.  
Volstagg kept his comments to himself, but he could see his boss down in the dumps again. Which he supposed was better than angry, but it still slowed work down.

Thor closed the garage right on time, and he checked his watch again. It was just about 8.. He had plenty of time.  
So the blond got himself a quick bite at fast food and he drove to the Neon Fox.  
It still wasn't as busy as on a weekend, but there were plenty of cars parked around the brightly lit club.

-

He stayed there for 4 whole hours, until finally 12 am rolled around. A few of the last people were walking out, along with some of the dancers. Thor spotted his boyfriend easily as he exited, laughing with a few of whom the blond guessed were his friends.  
The brown haired man was there as well, and Thor narrowed his eyes at him as he walked next to Loki.  
The small flicker of annoyance turned into some anger when Loki got into the man's truck with him and they drove out of the lot.  
The hunter turned his car on as well, keeping lights off as he followed them.  
His mind kept turning to what Loki might do with him. Did he consider them broken up and would invite the stranger into his home? The thought made Thor grip the steering wheel in anger.  
That was HIS boyfriend damnit.

 

When they arrived, the blond hung back, watching from across the street.  
The two men stayed in the truck for a minute, and Thor could imagine that the stranger was kissing Loki and it nearly made the bigger man storm out his car to confront him, but then the passenger door opened, and his minx slid out.

Thor felt a small breath of relief when the other man stayed in and the punk waved goodbye.  
The truck rattled out of the lot and away, and the blond leaned back in his seat as he watched Loki climb the steps to his apartment.  
He stayed there for a few long minutes before he finally decided to head home.

-

Inside his apartment, Loki flopped on the couch, laying down on the giant teddy bear. He reached for his phone and checked the messages- nothing new from his hunter. Only the 3 texts from this morning. .

Groaning softly he got up and stripped down from his ripped jeans and tight top. Throwing the clothes to the humper, he placed the phone in the docking station, turning on the voice control.  
“Call Amora. Put on speaker.”  
Loki went to his room, searching for a pair of sweat suit pants and listening to the dial tones. On the shelf between his casual lounge t-shirts he found the oversized dark grey one he borrowed from Thor. After a quick thought, he put it on with a small smile on his face.  
Emerging from the wardrobe, he heard his friend finally pick up the phone. Coming back to the couch and snuggling to the stuffie the punk sighed heavily.  
“Hey girl, you home yet?”

:"Hey you!" She sounded bright to hear her friend.  
:"I just got in." In the background he could hear her keys being tossed onto a table as she rusled around with her bag.  
:"I almost ran an old lady over at the drive through though. She got between me and my double decker chicken so I almost threw some hands with her." She cackled and Loki could hear the smile on her face.  
The two had been friends for a long long time, and when she heard the small little breath escape the dark haired dancer, her voice softened.  
:"Is everything okay, Loki?.. hard day at the Fox?"

“No, not really, as hard as usual i guess… it's something else. ” he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes, thinking about his hunter for what must have been a hundredth time that night.  
“Remember the cute blond i told you about? The one you tried to hit on? His name is Thor, by the way.” Loki couldn't help the little smirk on his face. It was still his great accomplishment that Thor turned Amora down, in order to hunt down Loki. While it was a very first stiff for her, the dancer’s ego grew and purred.  
“Well, he came onto me and we hit it off, and it's fucking amazing. I still can't walk straight.” Loki bit down on his nail and grinned, feeling the light blush rise in his cheeks. “But he ‘forgot’ to pick me up for dinner last night, and i waited for him outside for an HOUR. Can you imagine? AN HOUR! … anyway, James drove me home, and later Thor came up and tried to apologise. Of course, i had to shut the door in his face, I don't want to look THAT desperate. But he hadn't called or texted since this morning… sooo-" he trailed off, waiting for his friend to comment, and absently twirled a black lock on his finger.

:"Mm.." Amora made a dissatisfied noise.  
:"Well... maybe he is worried he is going to piss you off more if he keeps pestering you? Or.. do you think he's trying to be an asshole or something?"  
It wouldn't have been the first time someone tried to manipulate the punk.

“I dunno… don't think so?” Loki turned on to his front and picked at the fur on the bear's ear. Thor did act like a jackass in the club, but scheming? Manipulating? That seemed off.  
“No, probably the first thing… and he did bring a bottle of wine and some chocolates as an apology.” the punk glanced at the open box on the table. He had already picked all liqueur sweets as well as the coffee cream’s. He left out all the marzipan ones. Yugh.  
“And a single rose. Pretty, bright red…” Loki smiled, brushing the gold faux fur on his bear.

Amora chuckled on the other end.  
:"Well it doesn't sound like you as super angry with him any more. .. Maybe just send him a single text? See if that shakes the responses loose? In my experience if you give guys juuuust enough bait you can keep them on your line for a long time."

Loki rolled his eyes.  
“Well du-uh, I know that much. All I'm asking is if i should do it now, or maybe tomorrow, so it looks more negligent or something…” he toyed with the neck of his borrowed shirt, catching himself on burying his nose in it and drinking up the still noticeable scent of the big blond. The punk jerked up and felt his cheeks warm up. Clearing his throat with a loud stutter, he tried to keep the last of his cool.  
“And I am still angry! I just like both chocolate and alcohol, that's all.”

She cackled again.  
:"Well you can still be mad and talk to him. Not tonight though, keep him on edge thinking his apology didn't work. Like Friday. Why don't you see if he will pick you up or something, and STRESS that he had better be there this time. He'll come running with an even better apology."

“He better be.” Loki's voice was heavy with pout, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning at the thought of what else Thor could do to apologise him properly.  
“Yeah, i think Friday is a good pick. I'll ask him for a ride and see where it goes from there…” the punk looked at his phone, display with the current call and Amora’s contact pic- a selfie she took with his phone when he left it unattended for 5 minutes. Smiling wickedly, he chuckled and cooed to her.  
“Want me to send you a pic if it goes well?”

Amora giggled lowly like the pervert she was.  
:"If you don't I'm just going to come over unannounced to see for myself. That guy is hunky and you know I never miss an opportunity to fawn over you." She laughed again, although she was serious about wanting the picture.

Loki laughed out and rolled again onto his back, snuggling in to the big bear and wrapping it's plushie paws around himself. Biting gently on his lower lip he giggled softly with pure fondness on his face. Thank God she couldn't actually see him right now..  
“He won me a gigantic stuffed bear at the carnival, you know?’

:"Oh did he now? Well isn't he just a bucket of sweet sunshine." She chuckled and it sounded like she was shoving some chips into her mouth as she was actively speaking.  
:"That's like, the MOST classic dating thing to ever date. Like out of these cheesy teen romance shows. Who knows, maybe if he can remember to be on time, you might be looking at something long term."

“Shut uup, it's not THAT cheesy!” Loki whined, but couldn't suppress a laugh. Looking at the ceiling he thought about the ‘long term’ thing.  
It was a long while since his last serious relationship, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tie himself up like that again.  
But then… it did feel nice with his big blond around him, didn't it? With that big stupid smile, that warmed Loki up like a damn fucking sunshine. And to just feel so comfortable and safe, in his ridiculously strong arms…  
“You really think so?” Loki wondered out loud, brushing the gold fur on the bear's paw.

:"I mean why not, right? He seems to be super into you. Loki, doll, he is the whole package. Big hunky man who apparently turns your legs to jelly, but likes to take you out on fun dates, AND his very first apology was with alcohol, a rose, and chocolate. Boy you better snatch him up before I try to. Especially if his only flaw is being late."  
Of course she was only joking, and would never try to steal her best friend's man, but her point was still loud and clear.

 

Loki smiled at the thought but chuckled wickedly to his friend.  
“Well you know, you already have tried to snatch him. Remember sweetie?” he cackled mercilessly, already imagining her angry face.

:"Yeah-," she mocked a fake sniffle.  
:"And he practically threw me to the side to get to you. So think about making this work, hmm? OH!! We could all get together and meet and maybe with enough alcohol we could have a threesome??"

The punked burst out a laugh.  
“Yeah, sure, why not. You should call that friend of his- the one you gave air to? Sir Moustache? Then we can make it into a foursome.” Loki laughed merrily, thanking all pervy gods he could think of for his friend.

Amora gave a whine, and Loki could have sworn he heard her stomp her foot.  
:" Nooo he was too desperate for my attention.." she paused in thought.  
:"Then again.. He would make an excellent sub, wouldn't he? I'll bet he is eager to please in any way he can.. mmm..."  
She was fantasizing now.  
:"Okay It's settled, we will bring moustache in, and we'll all have a wonderfully long and pleasure filled night. I'll bring the booze."

“Great. I'll bring Thor.”  
They shared a loud laugh and Loki played with his hair again, giggling.  
“For real though, you're judging the guy too harshly. I'm sure that he's dorky and sweet. And he is kind of hot.” he could almost hear her brows rising and mouth twisting.  
“What! It must be really hard for him- being friends with someone like Thor? Hangup much?” he cackled softly, imagining how many times his hunter has won over his less presentable friend.

:"Awwww well when you put it that way.." she shoved more chips into her mouth in apparent thought.  
:"He does have a charming sort of air, especially with the facial hair. Kinda like Robin Hood. I think I could get behind that. He had a purple band, so maybe he could service us both while we could service your golden haired Hercules."

Loki giggled and picked another chocolate - nut fantasia.  
“Yeah, why not.” he hummed, munching on the morsel and licking his fingers clean.  
Talking about the orgy was fun, but even if they were serious, Loki knew that the blond would NEVER agree to taking part it.  
No, scratch that.  
He wouldn't agree on LOKI participating.

Yeah, as if he could stop me- retorted the small voice inside the punk’s head, the one still pissed both about blond’s behaviour in the club and about the last night. But the rest of Loki already missed his giant hunter.

“I really like him.” the dancer said suddenly, not sure if to himself or to his friend.

:"Awww little lark," she cooed sympathetically.  
:"You can always invite him over tonight for his apology sex, make him get on his knees and worship you, OH do you think he would take it in the ass for you??"  
She was teasing, but it had been a long time since Loki had said those words, and it gave her a little hope that the little punk might actually find someone to settle down with one day.

Loki snorted quietly.  
“Probably. If it meant me forgiving him.” he heard Amora cackle with glee, and the punk rolled his eyes.  
“You know i don't like topping with guys like him. That's why I choose them big and muscly-- so they can manhandle me.” he laid back and sprawled on his stuffed bear. “I want them to fucking worship me and it's so much more satisfying when you're the one ‘on the bottom’.” Loki smiled widely and purred to himself. “Makes you feel like a damn God.”

She gave a sound that was a mix of agreement and a moan.  
:"Right?" She sighed wistfully.  
:"I don't know how you managed to get this boy wrapped so tightly around your finger, but I'm jealous. I'll bet he can pin you against a wall and off the floor with ease can't he?" She gave another wistful sigh.

Loki smiled proudly at the note of jealousy in her voice. He picked at his nails and grinned, replying casually.  
“Fucked me against the window once.” the punk bit on his lip and felt his heart beat faster, both at the memory of the amazing sex and also out of some kind of pride. It was his powerful hunter.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance.  
:"Can't I just take him for a test ride? Just once? You can watch!" She whined, and finishing her bag of chips she lounged further on her couch.  
:"Maybe we could do it at BlackScale. Now THAT would be fun."  
BlackScale was an underground BDSM club, and they often held displays and 'shows' in large rooms with audiences.

The punk breathed out a laugh.  
“No Amy, I won't lend you my boyfriend just because you have some dick cravings!”  
He smiled impishly, hearing her pouts and whines, and moved up from the couch to make some tea.  
“And I won't take him to the BlackScale. I wouldn't hear the end of it, if I showed him where I go with my friends.”

:"Oooh, but if we enter him in as a Stallion, we could make some money off of him." She made another noise. Clearly she needed to go to BlackScale and just pick up a few men, because she was aching for the fantasies with Loki's boyfriend.  
:"Okayy... Maybe Robin Hood will join me then," she pouted again.

“Yes, please DO ask him out!” he called out cackling and setting the kettle to boil.  
“With every passing minute without a fuck you're growing more and more strident and pervy. You're a danger to the society, Amora!”  
They both laughed brightly and Loki leaned against the back of the couch.  
“I can help you stalk him down you know. Sir Robin i mean. Find him through Thor's profile and all, search his friends. I doubt there will be more guys with a stache like that.”

:"Loki you're such a sweet friend, going out of your way to hunt down a man for lil' ol' me."  
She flipped up her laptop and typed furiously on it.  
:"If I book us for Saturday night, that gives me all of tomorrow, and Friday, and Saturday morning to talk him into doing it." She giggled maniacally.  
:"I'll send you pictures!"

“Jesus fucking Christ, what have I done…”  
But Loki smiled, hearing his friend so joyful and excited- even if it was for her own special reasons.  
Shaking his head he walked up to the counter to finally make his tea. Stirring idly the auburn beverage he spoke again.  
“Just don't tell him that it was I who got you to fuck him, okay? It would make it kind of weird…” the punk smirked and sat back on the bear, holding the mug in one hand and reaching for the phone with the other.  
He unplugged it from the docking station and already searched for Thor's profile. The blond still haven't even searched for him here, but Loki would huff about it later. Now he scrolled through the hunters list of friends, looking for one familiar face and- bingo.  
“His name is Fandral Dashing. Working as a Assistant PR manager in Bifrost Corp.”

There was a very long pause. Dead silent on the other line.  
:"...You're joking Right? Right? His last name IS ACTUALLY Dashing??" But Loki could already hear her looking him up herself with how loud she was typing.  
:"OH my god Loki~ it is!!! AAAAHHH!!" She squealed.  
:"I'm sending him a message now. I'm going to have his pretty little ass over here TONIGHT to start his training. Oh- .. I mean.. to talk." She cackled.

The punk snorted into his tea and snickered.  
“I think I'll hang up now. Give you two some time alone… and by ‘two’ of course I mean you and your neon-fucking-green vibrator I know you have in your bedside drawer. I'm guessing you'll be quite lonely till Robin Hood comes over, eh?”

:"You know, the fact that you KNOW it's neon green just proves my point that your ass was snooping." Not that she had really cared. She knew it was just in the pale man's nature to snoop, either to date curiosity or once in high school for blackmail.  
:"Alright Loki sweetie, text me how it all goes. And I'll keep you updated on my end." She giggled again, and after saying goodbye, she hung up.

Loki sighed softly looking at the now black screen of his phone, and tapped it against his lips.  
“How it goes, huh?” he looked at the golden bear and tried to decide whether to call Thor now, or wait till Friday evening.

“God fucking dammit…” he cursed under his breath and kneeled down on the floor, reaching under the couch. He pulled out the previously stashed there shopping bag and stood up again, checking his phone but plugging it in again to charge.  
“She's not the only one that has cravings.” Loki murmured and went to his room, feeling the musky scent on his borrowed shirt and his mouth already watering because of it. But he can take care of it himself for now.  
Thor would have to wait till Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one! With LOTs and Lots of Smut! <3

Thor was going crazy by Friday morning. He had tried to wait. Had tried to fill his thoughts with calling Fandral, or Sif, or literally anything else but the lack of returned calls or texts from his minx was driving him mad.    
The blond had shot out about a dozen texts that night, and called three times trying to apologize.    
  
Not only that but he had come back to Loki's work Thursday, taking off early from his own work again, watching from afar as Loki got back into that brown haired man's truck and was dropped off.    
  
Friday morning found Thor much the same state, and though he was attempting to fix a car, he couldn't focus on anything long enough to progress, instead staring at the engine trying to remember what he was doing.    
So he took out his phone again, checking it almost religiously at this point.   
Still nothing. 

 

Volstagg rolled out from under the truck and threw his oil grimed rug on the concrete floor.

“Okay, lover boy, that does it.” getting up with a loud grunt, the red haired man crossed his meaty arms on the powerful chest and frowned deeply, looking at his friend and boss. 

“Ya’ve been lookin’ at that damned thing whole day. What's wrong.”

Despite the genuine care in his bass voice, Thor knew that Volstagg was also growing angry.

 

"It's nothing." Thor pocketed the phone again, and attempted to just shrug him off.. but Volstagg's presence wasn't exactly one to ignore and he soon heard a low clearing of the red head's throat.    
Thor gave a shrug, because he could feel himself on the verge of babbling again before even speaking.   
"I'm, just anxious to hear from Loki.." anxious was an understatement because even as he stood in front of the other man Thor took out his phone again.    
"We had a spat because I showed up late, and he hasn't talked to me in almost three days."

 

The big redhead shrugged his broad shoulders and looked at his friend.

“So? He's testing ya like a high school lass. Nothin’ new about that.” Volstagg grunted, clearly fed up with Thor's pouts.

 

The blond gave him an exasperated look. "He's not testing me Stagg, he's pissed off at me, and I've tried to apologize but he won't answer. So now I don't know if I should keep apologizing or if I should give him distance and I've already sent him like five texts since I've been here -, maybe I should get him another gift and leave it in front of his door for when he gets home.."

 

Volstagg poured himself the ‘disgusting’ green tea from his thermos and growled at the blond man.

“Just give him your balls in a sack while ya’re at it, lad.” he drank the tea with one gulp. “I know what courting looks like, but ya’re going slightly mental about it, Thor.”

He scratched his dark red beard and furrowed his bushy brows. 

“I'm not complainin’ or nothin, but I've been opening and closing this damn workshop for four days in a row now. And I may be older then ya, but i still can see very well, and I've noticed ya haven't been sleeping well since meeting that youngster. “

 

Thor scowled, subconsciously running a hand through his more-than-usual messy hair.    
He had been spending most of his nights making sure Loki had got home safe, watching from a distance.    
But he shook his head to his friend.    
"I'm fine, Stagg." The words came out in a growl. "I just need to smooth things out with him and it will be fine. Now if I'm not mistaken we still have four more cars to work on before we close, so can we not talk about this?" He was avoiding the annoyed 'fatherly' concern on the larger man and he aimlessly picked up a tool and turned back to the engine to make his point.

 

Volstagg opened his mouth to say something more, but then came a soft buzz and a chime, announcing Thor he got a text.

The blond let go of the tool, letting it hit the floor, scrambling to get his phone out.

 

It was him.

Loki has finally texted him.

 

He tapped the message open and read it like the gospel.

 

> _ Finishing early today at 11 and my friend can't give me a ride. _

_ Don't be late.  _

 

Volstagg already knew he had lost Thor when the buzz came. With a heavy sigh he picked up the wrench that the blond had dropped and returned to fixing the truck.

 

Thor typed back quickly, not even noticing Volstagg had moved away.   
  
>> _ I WON'T BE!! ❤❤ _   
  
Thor couldn't help the overwhelming rush of relief after finally hearing back from his baby. His lesson was learned; he would absolutely never be late again.   
However a small part of him was still worried. Would Loki only want to see him face to face to break up? The thought made him swallow hard and he was tying fast again.    
  
> _ > Can I make dinner for you tonight and Make up for when I was supposed to? _

 

He waited for the reply for what felt like hours, but finally the phone chimed again. 

 

> _ We'll see. _

 

Thor breathed out a small laugh, the suffocating tension on his heart lifting just a small bit. The blond briefly wondered what can he possibly plan on such short notice to convince Loki to the dinner, but then his phone buzzed with another message.

 

> _ I don't like seafood.  _

 

Thor couldn't help the gigantic grin on his face as he texted back.    
  
_ >> Sacrilege! 😂😂 but good to know _   
  
He was excited now, thinking of picking up steaks, or maybe a hearty roast with the coming colder nights. He was already making a mental shopping list, sitting crosslegged on the concrete ground like a gleeful child, searching for recipes.   
  
Volstagg let out a very long breath, and continued working.   
  
-   
  
Thor had finished his shopping by 9:30, and he was at the Neon Fox an hour early. This time he was parked near the exit again, and he was happier than he probably should have been to not have been forced to park so far back again.    
The truck Loki had been getting rides from didn't seem to be there today, and Thor smiled rather smugly to himself. Good.    
  
  
The wait didn't feel nearly as long, and before he knew it, 11 rolled around and a few people whose shifts were up started filing out a few minutes later. The hunter got out of Lucielle and waited with a grin on his face when he saw Loki coming out too.

 

The dark haired man looked around with a tense, sharp gaze, but when he noticed Thor and met his eyes, the blond could swear on his life that he saw a relieved smile on those thin lips.

 

Loki approached his hunter with an indifferent expression, standing in front of the big man and crossing lithe arms on his chest.

Scanning Thor up and down with his piercing green eyes, he hummed quietly.

“You're on time.”

 

Thor tried to maintain a chilled attitude, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop smiling. It was so good to see him up close again.   
"I'm on time, and~" he held a finger up and reached inside his car and pulled out a bottle of classic red wine and a bouquet of fat red roses.    
"I came with another apology, and a promise to never make you wait on me again.."

 

Loki looked at the roses and then back at Thor. He bit on his lip, which was in a shade of deep red that matched perfectly with the colour of the flowers, and tried to hide a wide grin. The punk took the bouquet and smelled the roses, smiling tenderly and fluttering shut his eyes with pleasure. Touching the velvety petals he looked up again, giving Thor a fond smile.

“I  **suppose** I can accept this apology.”

 

Thor's smile brightened and it seemed as if a weight of anticipation had been lifted from his shoulders. In an instant he was sweeping Loki up into a tight hug that lifted the smaller man completely off the ground with a tiny yelp of surprise.   
Surprisingly, the big blond managed to not crush the flowers, and when he set his boyfriend down, Thor kissed him hard and passionately, actually moaning into it.    
His mouth tasted better than he had remembered, and he kept their lips together for a little longer before finally pulling away for breath.    
"You have no idea how much I missed you."

 

Loki pursed his lips tight to hold back a grin and rolled his eyes, holding close to Thor's strong chest.

“Sentimental oaf.” 

He placed a hand on the blond’s nape and pulled him in for a long but more tender kiss. Sighing softly into it, the punk buried his fingers in the soft blond waves and twirled a long strand on his fingers.

 

Loki parted slightly their lips when they heard loud cheering and catcalling from the other side of the street.

Thor glanced that way, ready to scold whoever dared to interrupt them, but he only saw the group of dancers that Loki exited the club with, now watching them and clapping with cocky grins.

The punk cackled but put on an exasperated tone.

“Piss off vultures!!”

He flipped them off which only caused more excitement in the group, but now Loki was looking at Thor again with that sweet tender glint in his eyes. 

 

Thor grinned, somewhere between goofy and possessive, but he swept Loki off his feet again and into his arms like a princess. It was both because he wanted to carry his punk back to the car, and also for show to the other dancers just how off limits and Thor's Loki was.    
It earned another wave of whoops and calls, but the hunter didn't care anymore. Loki was back in his arms. Where he belonged.    
He took him to the passenger side and opened the door with ease, gently setting his boyfriend into the seat before quickly going back to the driver's side and getting in as well, and within a moment, they were roaring out if the parking lot.

 

Loki held his roses close and finally took a look at the wine bottle.

“Mmm, that's nice…” he snickered, glancing at the driving blond. “Did someone help you out with it, or are you just so good with all the food stuff?”

 

Thor laughed, but shook his head. "Nah, that's all me." He was rather proud of himself that Loki was impressed.    
"I got it, and figured it would pair well with dinner tonight?. My place?" Thor looked over to him, expression hopeful and he bit his lower lip. "No seafood I promise."

 

“There better not be.” Loki retorted, but smiled and smelled the flowers again.

“These roses are lovely.”

He leaned in and kissed Thor's bearded cheek, nuzzling it lightly. 

 

"Mm, not as lovely as you.." He replied, not caring how cheesy it sounded. He wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders.    
  
-   
  
They came up to Thor's apartment, and the hunter got out first to open the door for Loki again, taking his hand and bringing it up to kiss his fingers.    
  
He offered to take the wine and the flowers for his boyfriend as they ascended the steps and opened the door to his recently cleaned apartment.    
Thor had let it get a little messy in Loki's absence, and rushed home to clean before going to the store to get the things for dinner.   
  
Loki took his flowers to the kitchen and put them in a sink with an inch of water in it.

Taking off his leather jacket he smiled at the blond and slowly strutted to him. Only now did Thor notice that Loki was wearing red stilettos-- the ones he must've been talking about the first time blond mentioned it.

The punk came up to his hunter and pressed his lithe body against the strong man, looking him in the eyes with a soft smile and placing slim hands on the broad chest. 

“I was awfully mad at you, you know…”

 

Thor slid his hand to the small of Loki's back.   
"I know.. And you deserved to be mad at me. But.. I'm confident I can make it up to you. All night long." Already there was a gleam in the hunters eye as he smiled down at the punk.    
He had missed their intimacy greatly, and the barely three days without him had felt so much longer than it should have.    
With the lithe man's body pressed against his own, it was obvious Thor's intents.

 

Loki grinned, feeling his hunters excitement push against his hip, and even stole a quick kiss before stepping out Thor's reach. 

“But first- dinner.” he pointed an accusing finger at him. “You owe me 2 dinners. This one better be good. “

 

Thor let out a breath, but smiled as he bit his lip to keep himself from grabbing Loki and demanding he have his dessert first.    
"Yes I do.. And tonight I'm cooking steaks," he had already made reservations to Pine Hills for next weekend, and he was still debating whether or not to tell Loki or surprise him.    
He walked by the punk, smacking his ass, and flipped the oven on and grabbed a cast iron skillet. The meat had already been resting, and was going to be perfect for searing.   
"While I cook, why you you~" Thor looked him over again with a lustful smile. "Change into something more comfortable?.. like another one of my shirts?.. with the heels."

 

Loki's smile grew more mischievous as he followed Thor to the kitchen, his heels clicking against the floor.

“Mmm I don't think so Daddy. I've got something else for you…” he teased, running his hand up the blonds spine. He stood next to him and fished out a corkscrew from the drawer.

“I think I need to teach you some more humility.” Loki hummed as he opened the wine, sniffing the cork and looking at Thor from the corner of his eye. He placed the bottle safely on the counter and purred enticingly right next to the blond’s ear.

“It's a red wine. It needs to breathe. I suggest you do the same.” 

He smiled wickedly and slowly walked to the couch where he had left his small duffle bag, picking it up and going to the bedroom, swaying his hips and closing the door behind him.

 

Thor watched him the entire time until the audible click of the door sounded and he let out a very long yet arousingly content breath.    
Humility, huh? He could show Loki he was plenty patient and could wait, even if his mind still went to those sexy heels.    
  
But Thor shook it from his mind before it had a chance to root in his thoughts. He had a point to prove after all.    
So the hunter cleared his throat and started cooking the steaks, green beans, and potatoes. 

 

Just as he was shuffling the beans on a platter, the door clicked and Loki reentered the room. He strutted to the counter and sat on the barstool, elegantly crossing his long legs. Thor's eyes flickered to the punk and he almost dropped the frying pan, his jaw hitting the floor.

 

Loki wore a black lacy pair of skimpy undershorts, leaving very little to Thor's imagination. A dark translucent top clinged to his willowy chest, pink pierced nipples clearly visible through the fabric.

The dancer braced his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on the raddled fingers. Watching Thor carefully he tilted his head to the side.

“Is the dinner ready?”

 

Thor stared at him for several long seconds before he got a hold of himself, physically shaking his head to reorient his thoughts.    
"Uhhh, yea, yeah they, it's ready." And he mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot.    
He could already feel the heat going down below his belt and the thick heady arousal the punk seemed to evoke every time Thor was around him.    
But, he managed to finish plating the food and he set one down in front of his boyfriend.    
His eyes lingered though, on his nipples, almost wanting to reach out and touch them and the only reason he didn't was the distant reminder he was still trying to prove to Loki he was plenty capable of taking it slow.    
  
So, the blond pulled away, grabbing the two glasses and pouring each of them a glass of it and sitting down across from the minx.    
"You're not really playing fair, now are you." He set Loki's glass down.

 

The punk took the glass and smelled the wine's nose, looking at Thor with half hooded eyes and a small smirk 

“Never said that i would.”

He sipped on the wine and waited for the hunter to sit down with his plate, following his nervous pacing with sparkling green eyes and a sly smile. 

When Thor finally sat down, Loki clinked his glass against the blond’s. 

“ Bon appetit.” he smirked smugly and turned all his attention to the delicious dinner in front of him. 

 

Thor drank the wine, his eyes still lingering in impolitely places, but he eventually set his glass down and began to dig in.    
"So... how's work been, baby?" It was idle chit chat, but the hunter needed a distraction from watching the way Loki's mouth wrapped around the fork or the way his Adams apple bobbed when he swallowed.    
Small talk was the best thing he could do, and still come out telling the punk 'I told you so'.

 

The smaller man smiled as if he could read Thor's thought, because he hummed around the fork and swallowed slowly, looking his hunter deep in the eyes.

“It was alright. We're preparing the choreography for my new show and maybe we can finally start rehearsing it next week.” Loki answered, licking a drop of thick sauce from his knife. Thor heard a quiet  _ ting  _ when the punk’s piercing rang against the metal of the blade, and it sent a sudden jolt of arousal down his spine.

 

The smaller man smiled widely, continuing to eat his dinner and ‘accidentally’ brushing the heel of his stiletto against Thor's leg.

“And how is the garage doing?”

 

Thor's eyes flickered up to Loki's, darkening slightly with the touch. Because he knew it was anything but accidental.    
He picked up his glass of wine and drained it.    
"It's fine. Lots of cars. Lots that needs to be fixed. Got to work on a couple classic Stingrays for an upcoming show."   
Well.. Volstagg did, because the redhead hadn't quite trusted Thor to get it all done in time with the man constantly on his phone grinning.

 

“Mmmm, what show?” Loki purred and sipped his wine, pink tongue gently pressing against the rim of the glass. He kept his gaze locked on Thor's blue eyes as his Adam's apple bobbed with every swallow. 

 

Thor took a moment to actually form words, thoroughly distracted by his mouth and throat.   
"Uhmm.. show-, oh- uh, there's a show coming by Magg's Park, just a muscle car show.." he said almost absently.   
"It's next weekend, so, lots of people are bring theirs in for a tune up."

 

“Uhuh" came a soft reply, followed by a sultry smile. “Are you going to show off with Lucy?”

Loki purred, idly twirling the stem of his glass in long fingers. Setting the wineglass down he slowly finished his steak, looking at his hunter with a impish glint in his eyes. 

 

Thor cleared his throat, pouring himself another glass to give himself a reason to not melt in that gaze.    
"Not this time..no. I have a plan for this weekend." He smiled, this time giving Loki a mischievous grin.    
Usually Thor would have already had his spot reserved a month in advance. But this year, he actually sold his spot so he could spend it with Loki instead.    
  


The punk smiled vibrantly and ducked his head a bit, so Thor couldn't see the light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Finishing his dinner, he tapped gently on the corners of his mouth with a napkin, keeping the red lipstick mostly intact.

“Mm you're lucky. You've actually managed to make up for the last dinner with this one.” Loki cocked his eyebrow, giving Thor a sly smirk and lifting his empty glass to be refilled again.

 

Thor smiled wider, clearly very pleased with that and the bit into a cut of steak with satisfaction.    
"Is that SO? Well then, I do believe I still owe you a dinner after this one.. And I want to make it extra special." He leaned back.    
"I booked us a place at Pine Hills.. if you’re free next Saturday." Thor couldn't keep it a secret.

 

Loki balked at him for a moment, mouth falling slightly agape, forgetting all about his attempted reserved-tease as he processed the information. Then a wide grin split his face and green eyes lit up, shining with excitement and glee.

“You did  **what** ?” the punk put his hands flat on the counter and leaned slightly towards Thor, eyes still locked on the hunters face, searching for some prove of a jest.

“A dinner for two there costs almost as much as my monthly salary~” he called excitingly, smiling and biting on his lower lip to try to hide his sheer excitement. 

Leaning back on his barstool and twirling a dark lock on his long finger, Loki purred sweetly and smiled at Thor with genuine fondness. 

“Do you really want to spend so much on a poshy getaway with me?”

 

Thor laughed, almost as if the question was ridiculous.    
"Of course I do! I get to spoil you, so it's worth whatever there is to pay." And he meant it honestly. If he could take the punk out to fancy or fun dates, he suspected he wouldn't even mind emptying his bank account.    
Loki was worth it.    
  
Now that he had forgive the blond, Thor was damn determined to make sure Loki knew just how much he cared, and that he would cherish him always. A dinner at an expensive restaurant was just the tip of the iceberg of what he wanted to do.

 

Loki averted his eyes and tried to suppress a wide smile that crawled up to his lips, as he thought over the invitation. 

He already told Thor that he had forgiven him the last mess up, but he intended to pout and huff a bit more, just to prove his point. But a fancy restaurant date?...

The punk smirked and recrossed his legs, looking at his big blond again. He leaned in, bracing on his elbows and gently tapping his red lips with a slim finger in a mock thought. 

Under the table, his heeled foot brushed up and down against Thor's calf, not even trying to play it off as accidental any more. Loki hummed quietly and tilted his chin up, teasing the hunter with the purring tone in his voice. 

“I suppose I could take one night off.”

 

Thor's relaxed cocky expression faltered some at the brush, almost as if reminding him of the raging hard on he still sported for the little minx.   
"Good, I'll pick you up at seven." He gave him a charming smile that was not fooling anyone, and he took Loki's hand in his own and brought it up for a sweet kiss. His eyes were still trained on the dancer's, however, were anything but sweet intent.   
Another stroke up Thor's leg and he couldn't take the teasing anymore.    
He stood up abruptly, pushing their food away in a single deft movement and almost pulled Loki over the small counter between them for a kiss.

 

The dancer squealed with surprise at the sudden grab, but instantly returned the sultry gesture, moaning into the kiss and smiling impishly.

He climbed onto the counter and clung tight to his hunter, front pressed flush against the broad chest and long legs wrapped around Thor's strong waist.

The punk held on to the blond, melting into the harsh, demanding kiss. He had missed the sharp scratch of Thor's rough beard on his cheeks and lips, the grab of these strong calloused hands on his pale flesh, bruising and owning him. 

Loki moaned breathlessly, catching the hunters lower lip between his teeth and looking at him with lust darkened eyes. 

 

Thor growled deep in the back of his throat.    
"I think I've been patient enough." He grabbed Loki's ass and pulled him off the counter and into his arms, devouring him an another kiss that broke off to mark the smaller man's jaw and neck.    
He had made his point, now it was Thor's turn to make his own.   
He tugged at Loki's tight shorts, growling again when they wouldn't come off easily.    
The hunter pinned the punk against tall cabinets, moving his hot mouth to his pierced nipples through the sheer fabric.

 

Loki breathed out a sweet whine, threading his fingers into Thor's blond hair and tugging on the long strands. He held his hunter close, gasping and moaning stutteringly as the blond licked and sucked his pierced nipple through the see-through shirt.

“I wasn't finished with your humility lesson…” the dancer gasped out, watching the blond with half lidded, lust blown eyes. He cried out as Thor bit on the pink bud, toying with the piercing. 

“I-ah!- really think you need one~” Loki moaned, pressing his lace clad straining groin against Thor's strong abs.

 

Thor moaned, pointedly ignoring that comment because he had no need for humility. He usually got what he wanted, and what he wanted right now more than anything, was Loki's tight ass impaled on his cock.    
He moved them off the cabinets towards his bedroom, mouth still sucking at teasing until his nipples were red and pleasantly sore.    
He dropped the minx on the bed, pushing him to lie down so he could quickly tug his shorts off and freeing his hard cock.    
The blond pulled off his own shirt, coming back down to press himself against Loki's half naked body and reclaim his mouth in another kiss.

 

The punk squirmed underneath him, spreading pale legs pruriently for Thor while arching his back. He pressed his spit wet chest against the hunters strong front, moaning loud and proud with each shiver of want and pleasure that ran through his body.

Loki dug his nails into the hard muscles of Thor's  shoulders and cocked his head back, exposing his long collarless neck. He murmured quietly, writhing helplessly in the strong grasp and looking at his hunter impishly. 

“I don't know if you deserve me, Thor…  Ah-are you worthy of being my daddy?”

Loki whimpered as the blond crushed their lips in another brutish kiss and tugged on his reddened straining cock. 

 

"I'm the only one who deserves to be your daddy," came the hunters snarled reply.    
He kicked his own pants off only to come back and press their heated bodies back against each other, grabbing both of their cocks in one large hand and pumping them at the same time.   
"And I think," Thor's voice was deep and velvety, "that you know that too. That I'm the only one who can take care of you like you need," He kissed him between sentences, "Take care of you like you desperately want,"   
He other hand grabbed Loki's wrists, pinning them over the punk's head.

 

The dancer gasped and tried to catch Thor's lips in a kiss again, straining his hands and shivering with excitement.

He bit on his lower lip and sucked in a breath, kicking the long heels of his stilettos into the mattress. 

“Prove it.” He whispered with a quiet whine,cockiky challenging his hunter.

 

And Thor took it without hesitation.    
He pulled off of Loki after nipping his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, drawing his pink tongue to taste the copper on his lips.    
"Do not move." He warned, and got off the bed to grab the lube and some cuffs.    
The blond crawled up his boyfriend, kissing him again and taking his wrists to bind them over his head onto the headboard, leaving enough slack to turn him over if the hunter wanted.    
He smiled when he pulled back to look at his caught prey.    
He had kept him in the sheer shirt and he could feel the heels rubbing against the back of his thick thighs.    
Thor tugged both Loki's nipples before sliding one hand down to tug at his the dancers cock. 

 

The punk yelped helplessly, yanking with his bound wrists, but as expected they didn't gave in in the slightest. 

A loud moan escaped his lips as Thor pumped his straining cock, making his whole body twitch and shiver.

The thin shirt clung to his heated chest, wet spots from the blond’s spit dragging over and aggravating the punk’s sensitive nipples with his every writhe.

Loki tried to buck his hips into Thor's big hand, but the hunter had him completely pinned down, unable to do much more than squirm and spread his long legs like a horny slut he was.

 

Thor smirked but his movements stopped, earning a frustrated and confused whine from the younger.    
"I said, don't. Move." He warned again, fire dancing in his eyes.    
"Daddy's going to take very good care of his perfect slut." He assured as started fisting his cock again, but this time he slicked his fingers and slipped two into his ass, sinking them to the knuckle and making Loki arch up again.    
"Last warning, unless you want a spanking~" but Thor was counting on it, and he moved his fingers within the punk and leaned down, taking in just the tip of his cock into his wet hot mouth.

 

Loki choked down a high-pitched moan panting hard and trying his best not to move as Thor slowly licked the tip of his cock.

His muscles tensed with the blissful shivers, neck straining as he threw his head back, pale tendons  beautifully displayed for Thor to suck and bite on later.

 

The punk jerked up as the hunter brushed his thick fingers against his prostate, making the smaller man cry out with want and his hard cock to leak a fat bead of precum. Loki's lubed hole was even tighter than Thor remembered from their last time not even a full week ago, and it made the hunter crave for his little pray even more.

 

But Thor would keep himself waiting just a little longer to prove his point that he was and would he the only daddy for Loki.   
He stopped his teasing entirely after the punk bucked the second time, tsking and chuckling at Loki's protests.    
"So disobedient already.." the hunter admonished. "But I've got a cure for that.."    
With a deft movement, Thor flipped Loki onto his stomach and hooked a hand under his hips to fully present his ass.    
A jangling noise sounded from behind the dancer and he realized with a short breath Thor was taking the belt off his discarded pants.    
"You know what happens to naughty little sluts, don't you baby?" The blond asked as he snapped the belt loudly.

 

Loki flinched at the crack of the belt, his muscles still vaguely remembering the ruthless sting of the leather.

He lowered his head, keeping his bare ass high as Thor ordered him to, and murmured into the sheets.

“I know…”

But the highly expected title didn't follow his quiet whisper, and Thor was once more impressed and pleased by Loki's stubbornness.

 

He brought the belt down onto Loki's bare ass,   
"What was that?" He asked, putting his hand to his ear for dramatic effect. "You'll need to speak up if you want daddy to hear you."    
He spanked him again, leaving a second long red streak across both cheeks.    
Loki's skin was still softly marked from their last round of play, and the blond was even more pleased he was adding fresh marks.

 

The punk shout out at the first smack of the belt, hands clenching into tight fists. His straining cock twitched harder, brushing up against his abdomen and smearing porcelain skin with clear precum. 

Loki tried again, his voice twitching with sizzling pain and roaring pleasure. 

“I-i know what ha-  _ AH _ !“ another cry escaped his parted mouth as the belt hit his tender ass. Bright tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, eyelids fluttering shut at the titillating pain.

With a stuttering breath he tried again, his voice a bit louder, still with a hint of attitude. 

“I know what ha-appens to naughty little sluts like me! “

 

Thor delivered another spank, pulling another yelp.   
"That's right, Very good baby! That wasn't so hard now was it?" He grinned again. "And you've been awfully naughty haven't you?,"   
Thor's mind flashed to the man whose truck he would get into to go home rather than calling Thor.    
The next strike of the belt was a little harder.    
"You have to be punished, isn't that right?" He spanked him again, and quickly followed by another one.

 

Hot tears rolled down Loki's cheeks with his next cry, pale legs shivering from the strain. 

“Y-yes" he rasped out quietly. His heavy panting was floating in the room, thick hot air quivering with each strike and shout.

 

"Yes- what, slut?" Thor demanded with another spank, this time hitting just below his cheeks, on the tender skin of his upper thighs.    
He would get Loki to scream his title if it took all night. The blond spanked him again, this time keeping the leather against his hot and red skin.

 

Loki sobbed heavily, chest heaving with each ragged breath. He struggled against the cuffs on his wrists, shaking his head with a quiet whine, still not breaking down.

With another spank, the punk faltered with a cry, his hips almost giving in, but Thor's strong hand kept him up, grabbing the bruised heated cheek.

“A- _aH!!_ Ye-es! I have to be punished!!” the punk called out, voice quivering with tears and sobs. His hard reddened cock throbbed untouched, shiny tip leaking fat beads of precum.

 

Thor smiled, satisfied with that answer and the way Loki's shoulders were shaking.    
He put a hand on the punk's cheeks, feeling him wince in anticipation of another hit that didn't come.    
"Very good, baby." He leaned down to kiss the hot angry flesh, drawing his tongue along a particularly raised welt.    
He let the belt drop and he rewarded Loki by plunging his fingers back inside of his hole while the blond coated his thick cock with more lube.    
"Tell me that you're sorry, and daddy will give you what you need."

 

Loki bit hard on his lower lip, swallowing down another cry, and shook his head. He leaned in to the touch, moaning deeply as Thor slid his fingers back into him, scissoring his tight hole open. The punk needed and missed this touch so much. He needed Thor to fuck him till he couldn't feel his legs, to fill him up till he'd be drenched with the hot thick cum...

 

But he wouldn't give in yet.

 

The dancer burrowed his face in the pillow, quiveringly shaking his head and muttering the tiniest ‘ _ no’. _

 

Thor paused.   
"No? Was that a 'no' that I heard?" The hunter pulled out of Loki's ass and smacked his cheeks hard, leaving a dark handprint. He added another, and then another.    
He reached down and dug quickly into his bedside drawer for the plug he kept there from their first romp in his bedroom, and without preparing it he shoved it in Loki's open ass and switched the vibrations on to it's highest setting.

 

A strangled scream escaped Loki's throat, the steamy sound pealing in the dim lit room. He tried to accommodate his hips. Shift enough, to relieve the tiniest bit of the excruciating pressure.

But the vice grip held him down, merciless and callous to his cries.

The punk moaned and squirmed, his whole body tingling with the blissful needles of pain and pleasure. It hurt so good, and yet still not enough. He needed Thor to fuck him, to ravish him. He needed his daddy. 

 

The dancer tensed again as the plug prodded his sweet point, wanton cry spilling from his spit shiny lips. Loki felt the hard muscles shift behind him ready to torment him even further, but he couldn't wait any longer. 

“ _ I-AH _ **_-I'm sorry Daddy_ ** !!” he shout out, loud sobs shaking with tears and agonizing gasps for air. His cheeks were bright red, with few dark smudges from his ruined eye make-up.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry-y…-!!” the dancer kept whimpering, pulling at his bound hands even more.

 

It was exactly what Thor wanted to hear and it was like music ringing in his ears.   
He kept the plug in place just a few moments longer to prolong Loki's agonized begging before he finally pulled it out and off.   
"That's right baby, fuck I love the way you scream." He growled and kissed his neck, positioning himself between Loki's abused cheeks and plunged into the dancer.   
Thor fucked into the punk without mercy, pounding him hard and fast until the room was filled the sounds of Loki's screams and the delicious sounds of wet bodies against one another.

 

The punk arched his back, mouth falling agape in a constant moan as Thor rammed into him with brutal force. The blond grabbed a handful of black locks, yanking Loki's head back from the pillows and holding him in place just as he wished. Now every sound his dancer made was audible, and he was pretty sure that his neighbours would leave him an angry note, more or less politely complaining about his late night activities. 

As if he gave a damn. 

The only important thing at this moment, was the squirming man underneath him, making noises that set his blood and mind on fire, and his perfect tight ass clenching hard on Thor's massive cock. 

 

“Daddy, o-oh yes!! Ri-right there,  please!!” Loki cried out, shivering at the every brutal thrust and pull at his hair. More brilliant tears rolled down his sharp cheeks as Thor did just that,  fucking him like needy slut he was. 

 

"Fuck, baby! You feel so damn good." Thor moaned loudly, leaning down to pin Loki's neck back to the pillows, but making sure he could still hear each and every sound loud and clear.   
He was drunk with pleasure, each thrust making the bed bang against the wall and tiny chains on the restraints clink together.    
"Cum for daddy, cum with my fat cock in your ass." He slammed the smaller man onto his hips, abandoning his hold on the young's neck and grasped his hanging cock instead.   
The hunter felt Loki tighten around him as he obeyed Thor without hesitation. His smaller body seized up in orgasm, crying out "Daddy" hoarsely as Thor continued fucking into his sweet spot.    
His words devolved into sheer pleasured sobs, unable to collapse with Thor's hand still hooked under him.    
"Fuck that's so good, baby" Thor said between gritted teeth, and he came a few moments later, buried deep in his tight hole and filling him to the brim with his seed.

 

Loki couldn't shout any longer, hoarse gasps escaping his throat instead as Thor fucked him mercilessly through his orgasm and finally filled him up with thick cum. The overwhelming pressure made him see white behind the closed eyes, whimpering a keen moan as his body went numb.

The dancer fell limp, held up only by the strong grip on his narrow hips. He rested his sweat damp forehead on the pillow, trying to catch his breath, but the splitting stretch of the slowly softening cock inside him as well a the tingling sensation of fat drops of seed rolling down his bruised ass and thigh,  made him gasp and softly moan despite the sweet exhaustion. 

The punk looked over his shoulder, soft gaze lingering on Thor's godlike face, green eyes glossy with shining tears and pupils blown wide.

 

Thor reached and uncuffed Loki's hands, letting them fall as he gathered his minx in his arms.    
He wiped away a few damp locks of hair from his flushed face, smiling widely.   
"I have never seen anyone so beautiful as you are now." He kissed his wet face, peppering him with soft kisses and scooped him up as he got off the bed. The punk's body was comfortably limp and he leaned heavily against Thor's chest as he took him into the bathroom.   
"You are so amazing, baby, so perfect." The blond spoke the compliments softly, pausing occasionally from starting the shower to kiss him again.   
  
He brought Loki under the warm water, kissing him again before very gently setting him down on the small inbuilt shower seat, shushing him softly when the punk winced.   
Thor cleaned Loki with a gentle hand, soaping him down and he continued to compliment and praise his baby throughout the whole time.    
  
After he was satisfied Loki was clean enough, he shut the water off and snagged a large towel to wrap him in and picked him up again, nuzzling into his marked neck.

 

Loki hummed quietly, letting Thor tend to him. He held onto his strong chest, wincing slightly as the hunter picked him up by grabbing his tender thighs and ass.

“Mmm, I thought you said something about making up to me ‘all night long’” he purred softly as the hunter kissed and mouthed at his long pale neck. “At this rate I'll be numb and drenched within next hour.”

 

Thor laughed, a deep quiet sound in his chest. "I figured you might appreciate a break in between, so I can fuck you till the bed breaks without making you pass out. Or.." He pretended to think as he brought the minx to the bedroom. "Maybe I will fuck you unconscious." He grinned, setting Loki down on the bedsheets he pulled back.   
"You don't have work tomorrow right? Because it doesn't have to stop after tonight."

 

Loki laughed quietly, raising an eyebrow at Thor. 

“As if you care about that.” He giggled and played with Thor's blond lock. His lower lip had a small gash where the hunter gnawed at it, his red lipstick merging with the tiniest spot of blood. 

The dancer laid back on the bed and sighed softly, crossing his elegant ankles and giving Thor a sly look. 

“Have you missed me?”

 

"More than I've missed anyone." He smiled, lying down next to the punk and kissing him.    
"Those three days felt so long, and I was so worried you would never want to see me again." He wrapped his arms around Loki again to pull him flush against him, kissing his cheeks that were still tinged just the slightest bit red. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you haven't forgiven me,"

 

Loki chuckled and turned his cheek away, not letting Thor catch his lips in a kiss. 

“Mmm maybe i should try, to see where it gets you….”

He smiled at the blond, seeing his fiery grim look, and brushed a slim hand over Thor's bearded cheek, holding gently his strong jaw and tsking softly.

“Awh, don't look at me like that Daddy. I couldn't stay angry at you forever…” he smiled and nuzzled his cheek and nose.

 

Thor returned the nuzzle and held onto him, because the thought of Loki never forgiving him made a pit in his stomach that felt cold and hollow, even with reassurance that Loki could never stay mad.    
Because he honestly didn't know what he would do. Loki took up so much of his thoughts and his life now, and just these three days were almost agonizing with worry and stress.    
Thor loved him. He couldn't lose him like that again.    
"I promise to never give you a reason to be that made at me again."

 

Loki snickered and hummed with a soft purr in his voice.

“I'll keep your word for it.” he smiled at his hunter and cupped his cheek, placing a tender kiss on his lips. The punk was missing a lip piercing tonight but he compensated it's absence with a soft lick of his tongue against Thor's lips, his slightly cool stud dragging over the rough beard.

 

Thor grunted a soft moan, and his hand slid down to the small of the punk's back.   
Loki was looking at him with a sweet gaze, half hooded and a delicate smile upon his red lips.    
He looked so beautiful, and so content.    
  
"Loki... I think I've fallen in love with you." Thor confessed quietly.

 

The punk raised his brows slightly, an astonished look in his bright eyes making the cold pit in Thor's stomach suddenly grow.

But Loki smiled fondly and placed a sweet, butterfly light kiss on his lips and murmured  softly.

“I’ve noticed.”

His smile was the brightest thing Thor has ever seen

Loki cradled blond’s face in his slim hands, brushing scratchy beard with soft thumbs and kissing him again.

 

Thor had never felt such a rush of relief or happiness at the same time and he melted into the kiss.    
Loki hadn't returned the words, but his actions were a loud and clear reciprocation for Thor and he took it readily and greedily.   
It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, that despite this small amount of time, Loki felt the same and it just strengthened his love for the punk.    
Without breaking their kiss, Thor pulled Loki so that he was on top of him, straddling over muscled hips and still flush against his chest.    
The nimble dancer smiled and swayed his pretty ass, straightening his back up and looking at the hunter with hooded eyes. Placing his lithe hands on the powerful muscles beneath him, he melted with delight as he felt them flexing and shifting, enraptured by the raw strength. He adjusted his hips and reached back, stroking the semi-hard cock that strained against his delightfully sore ass.

“Do you have any more toys for us, Daddy?” came a lewd purr, once again sending exciting sparks down Thor's spine.

 

Thor pressed himself into Loki's hand, biting his lower lip in reignited pleasure and he nodded.    
"I have a lockbox," he admitted with a smirk. "That one bag you found the panties in?.. there's another at the base of my closet, most of which I haven't got the chance to play with yet."    
Thor had more or less collected, and they had gone unused when He discovered Jane's preference for good old fashioned missionary sex. His cock twitched in anticipation of finally getting some use out of some of them.

 

Loki grinned impishly and stroked the hot flesh harder, teasing the shiny tip with the pad of his thumb.

“Is that so?”

He let go of the rock hard cock and brought his hand up to his red lips, licking the sticky precum off his digit, keeping his gleaming eyes locked on Thor's hooded gaze. The punk smiled mischievously and leaned in, purring to his hunter. 

“Then better go get it. “ he grinned and rolled off Thor's body, sprawling out on the crumbled sheets.

 

Thor flight the urge to just pin the punk back onto the bed with the cuffs that were still hanging on his headboard.   
But with a groan, Thor got up, his arousal now hot and heavy between his legs as he made his way to the closet to quickly grab both the bag and the lock box.    
He set them both down onto the bed and started to unpack them item by item and Thor watched Loki with an amused smirk as the punk eyed each and every one.    
The blond had a few more plugs, one large purple dildo, nipple clamps, a leather paddle, gags, and a violet wand still neatly wrapped in its own packaging.    
Thor also took out some items that wouldn't typically be found in a fetish shop. Things like rough rope, real handcuffs, and a large knife was also taken out of the collection and put on display for Loki.

 

The dancer watched as Thor unpacked and displayed all toys, a sly smirk roving on his thin lips. Nonchalantly laying on his side and idly moving his hand over hardening cock, Loki looked over the collection and picked up the knife. With fond smile he brushed his thumb over the edge of the blade, clearly satisfied with it's sharpness, but sighed sadly nonetheless and handed it to Thor handlefirst. 

“As much as I'd love to let you play with it on me, I can't. I'm not supposed to have any major scratches or other vulnuses on my body.” he almost recited the last part.

 

Thor gave a small noise of dissatisfaction as he took the offered blade.   
"They don't let you have any fun.." He complained, gently drawing the knife along his own chest, leaving a dark red mark and he loved the way Loki's eyes followed the motion.    
"Another reason you shouldn't work there baby.." The hunter said seriously, putting the knife back onto the bed, but when Loki just shook his head with a smirk Thor, he elaborated.    
"I'm serious, baby. You don't have to work there, you could do whatever you want to do, whenever, and however." They had had this talk before, but perhaps the punk would consider it more now.

 

Loki groaned with exasperation, rolling his head back and giving Thor a piqued look.

“But I like working there, daddy. It's fun. The pay is good...” he brushed his foot over the blond’s thick thigh with a sweet purr.

“And i get to stay nimble for my time off activities.”

 

He crawled on all four up to his hunter, smiling impishly.

“So is that so bad that you can't cut me? Don't you like all the other assets?” he  tilted his head and twisted his lips in a sad pout.

 

Thor groaned, unable to pull himself away from that cute pout.    
"But there's other ways you could have fun and remain nimble. I'm sure a few hours in bed a day could keep you as charmingly flexible as you are, if not more."    
But Loki scoffed and playfully batted at his chest when the hunter leaned forward to quell any complaints with another kiss.    
"And what's wrong with me being a sugar daddy? Mm? Whatever you wanted, right at your fingertips without having to risk strangers reaching out to touch you.."   
Thor's hand snaked around Loki's neck as he said that last part, gently pushing him back down to the bed on his back. "No more worrying about late night rides, or omitting fun activities because your boss won't allow you to?"    
He picked up the knife again, still covering Loki's body with his own and drew the cold blade up the punk's still damp skin, leaving just the faintest trail of pink in its wake.

 

Loki breathed out a barely audible gasp, his skin tingling at the sharp touch of the knife. Still, he reluctantly turned his head away from the strident kisses and moved Thor's hand with the blade away. 

“No. I'm not just your pretty doll, daddy.” although his tone was still impish and with a wicked chime to it, his green eyes grew more stern with an icy gleam. He squirmed under Thor's hold and whined persistently, with one hand pushing at the broad chest. 

“I do what i want. “

 

"That's exactly what I want you to do. Whatever you want." Thor said simply, but he brought the knife back up, this time the silvery blade tip was teased at Loki's nipple piercing, circling it and teasing the point.    
"And I know you want more than being a dancer at the Neon Fox. I know you want to have more freedom, and more immediately.. I know you want this knife drawn against your milky skin."

 

Thor felt the shiver than ran through his minx’s body as well as the faintest arch of his back that pushed his tender bud against the cool steel of the blade. The blond grinded with a possessive spark in his eyes, covering the smaller man with his massive bulk and claiming his red lips in another hungry kiss. 

 

Loki moaned wantonly, his voice lost in the blond’s ravenous mouth. He held onto the wide shoulders with one hand tightly gripping on Thor's armed wrist, not letting him move the blade further. His pale legs splayed out again in a lecherous spread, knees on both sides of Thor's muscular waist. The punk returned each and every messy, wet kiss, but when he felt a sharper sting at his chest he hissed and gritted his teeth, shoving the blade away. 

“Don't.” the breathless single word came out as a stern order, lingering between the two men and their heavy breaths. 

 

Thor wanted to continue, to ignore the order and give Loki what he so clearly wanted.  But the look the punk was giving him was not a dare or a boundary to be tested. At least not tonight..   
Thor had just got back into Loki's good graces and he wasn't going to let that go again. He would find a way to get his boyfriend to quit that awful place eventually... and when he did, he would truly be able to show Loki all the pleasures he was forced to deny himself.    
  
So Thor let out a long breath, breaking the tension between them as he pointedly put the knife down and returned his hand to Loki's side.

 

The punk leaned in to the touch, cupping the back of Thor's head and pulling him in for another kiss. He put his hand over the hunters big paw and moved it to his lithe chest, where a small straight scrape from the blade tinged deep pink, contrasting with the milky white skin. Loki arched his chest up, pressing the hard nipple  to Thor's hand, enticing him to grab and tug at the pierced bud.

Scratching the blond’s scalp and moaning lowly into the kiss, he slowly lifted his long leg and wrapped it over the hunters waist, heel of his foot gently digging into  Thor's side. 

With a satisfied smirk Loki nibbled at the bigger man's lip and murmured quietly. 

“Anything else you'd like to do to me?”

 

The question sent a fresh wave of lust through Thor.   
"There are so many things I want to do to you, my little minx.. even if I kept you in bed for a week straight I don't think I could finish the list of it."   
He answered honestly, but he pulled back to swipe up the silvery clamps.    
He tasted each metal studded nipple, teasing then between his teeth and flicking with his tongue before he attached the clamps to each.    
They were connected by a thin silver chain between them which the hunter pulled, loving the way it made Loki arch again.    
"Lovely..." Thor grinned, then he reached for the lube and the purple dildo.

 

Loki mewled at the tug, squirming on the sheets and looking wantonly at his daddy. He bit his lip at the sight of the huge dildo and spread his thighs wider, his tight, seed leaking hole twitching with anticipation. Raising his hand the punk teased his nipples by pulling at the chain, purring lewdly.

“Isn't that too big, Daddy?”

 

"I know you can handle it, baby," Thor replied, and he poured some crystal clear lube in his hand and stroked the dildo slowly, coating it until it was shining.    
"Be a good boy for daddy, and don't touch your cock until I tell you so, understand? Or I'll have to cuff you again."    
When Loki nodded, Thor placed the toy at The dancer's entrance and pushed, slowly, to stretch him out just as far as he had been with The blonds massive cock.    
"Do you like being so filled you can barely breath baby?" Thor asked, moving the dildo within his boyfriend.

 

“Uh-huh-!” Loki moaned loudly, a deep gasp escaping his chest as the blond slid the faux cock deep inside him. Thor's thick cum leaked around the dildo mixed with the clear lube, trickling down Loki's ass and onto the sheets.

The punk whimpered avidly and threaded his fingers through his black wavy hair, grabbing at the locks to prevent himself from touching his hard straining cock.

“I-It's so big Daddy~”

 

Thor was more than pleased that his order was being followed, watching Loki's cock twitch against the small of his stomach as the dildo was pressed in and out at a slow and steady rhythm.   
The blond watched it, admiring the way the punk's hole was stretched and despite being cleaned up, Thor's spend was still visible. It made him hot with possessive satisfaction that each time Loki left, he still had a bit if the hunter in him for god only knows how long.    
He paused, keeping the toy in place as he placed wet open mouthed kisses down his body until he was licking at the head of his weeping cock.   
Thor propped both of Loki's long pale legs over his shoulders, effectively lifting the younger's lower half off the bed and teased the dildo as his mouth worked the length of Loki's arousal.

 

“Oh-!! Oh fuck!” Loki cried out, his whole body twitching with pleasure. His perfect tight ass clenched harder on the purple dildo as the thick head prodded his sweet spot.

The punk whimpered loudly, gnawing at his lower lip and tugging black locks. His toes curled and muscles tensed at the growing pressure, hard cock straining in Thor's wet mouth.

“Da-daddy please~!” the sounds of his hot panting filled the room, humming through his entire body. Loki thrashed under Thor's strong grip, chest sheened with sweat and heaving with each ragged breath.

 

Thor came off Loki's cock with a wet pop, quickening the pace of the dildo.   
The punk's thighs were quivering under him, and his slender hands gripped into his hair harder.    
"You can cum baby," Thor coaxed, dragging his nails down Loki's side and leaving pink trails much like the knife had.    
"Cum all over yourself," Thor pumped Loki's red cock, angling it over his lower stomach.    
  


The punk obeyed with a short cry, his muscles tensing and quivering under the force of his climax. Green eyes fluttered shut and rolled back, red lips falling agape in a constant moan and white ribbons of cum spilling over his abdomen and even his heaving chest. 

 

"You're such a good boy," Thor praised, milking his cock until it was completely spent and he slipped out the false cock and replaced it with his own.    
He stroked him hard and deliberately, pulling out more hoarse cries as the blond hit his over sensitive prostate over and over again, tugging at the clamps with a hot tongue and smearing his cum between them.   
It was a hot sticky mess and Thor was loving every second of it, moaning loudly when the dancers hands planted hard in his blond locks to drag him up for another sloppy kiss.   
Before long Thor reached his own climax, biting into Loki's shoulder and pumping him full all over again.

 

The punk whimpered lowly at the bite, gasping heavily and holding on to the damp blond mane. His whole body ached from the overstimulation, ravished hole clenching on Thor's spent cock and milking it dry. 

Loki let his leg fall from the blond’s hold, resting it lifelessly on the mattress and grounding himself. He smiled absently and slid opened his eyes, looking into his hunters piercing blue gaze. Never had he felt so good …

He chuckled quietly at the thought, interrupted by a soft gasp as Thor pulled out.

 

Thor loved the glazed look of satisfaction that settled over the younger's beautiful face.    
"I want to do this to you every night," Thor said softly, kissing his neck, and the corner of his lips, and then on his cheeks. "I love making you feel so good,"    
He pushed some loose hair from his face behind his ear.    
"I love you so much,"

 

Loki smiled and chuckled, butterfly light kisses tingling his neck with a little scratch of the blond’s beard. 

“Mmmn, every night you say?” he giggled and combed the golden locks with his long fingers. Placing a wet kiss on the hunters lips Loki purred sweetly against them. 

“I think your neighbours may have something to say about that.” 

 

"My neighbors will just have to invest in some earplugs then, now won't they."    
Thor had already received a polite letter a week ago after his second time with Loki here, explaining that they could only turn their television up so loud to try to drown him and his 'lady friend', but Thor had only laughed and tossed it into the trash.   
It would take more than a piece of paper to convince him to not make Loki squeal in absolute pleasure as loud as he could.    
It was just too addictive.    
"Maybe if we are consistently loud they'll move out and we won't ever have to hear a single complaint."

 

Loki laughed out cheerfully at that, grinning with his perfect pearly whites. He pulled Thor down and laid on top of his chest, fingers brushing over his muscular shoulder. 

 

The punk thought about what the hunter had already said twice-- love.

The confession didn't intimidate him, but it made him wonder about his own feelings towards the blond. Was it love?

He had only ever said it to his parents, like every child does, and to his very few close friends, but it wasn't the kind of love that Thor spoke about. 

Loki hummed quietly and looked at the blond beast beneath him, cradling him in his powerful arms. It felt good…

Smiling to himself, the dancer snuggled closer to Thor's neck and pressed his lips to the soft spot behind the hunter’s ear. 

 

Thor made a noise of contentment.   
  
He really could imagine them together like this for the rest of their lives. It would be perfect.    
It will be perfect, Thor decided. He would make it so, and when the time came he would propose, and he would make Loki his husband, they would move in together, or maybe find a home to settle in.   
With kids. Maybe a pet or two.    
  
It filled Thor with so much joy he couldn't help the grin that nearly split his face.    
  
"Tomorrow, meteor shower." He reminded quietly, kissing the top of Loki's head. "I brought things to keep bugs away. And I'll bring wine." He chuckled.

 

The punk sighed theatrically, rolling off of Thor and draping a hand over his eyes. 

“If i must be sentenced to such horrid fate, at least sweeten my suffering, oh hunter.” Loki declaimed and arched his back in a dramatic curve.

 

"Oh I'll sweeten it alright," Thor took the opportunity to roll on top of his dramatic minx, kissing him again sweetly.    
"I'll pack a late night picnic, and some blankets, and your collar," he counted off the list of things.    
"Because I want to make love to you under each falling star tomorrow night. I want you to be so loud that even the heavens will hear you."    
It was Thor's way of being dramatic, but it was equally romantically cheesy in the most perverse way.

 

Loki snorted out a quiet laugh and cackled, looking at Thor from under his arm. The blond leaned in for another kiss and the punk was more than happy to comply. He looked at the blond with a impish spark in his eyes and hummed lowly, suckling at Thor's lower lip.

“The collar is in my bag.” he cooed, making Thor part the kiss. Smiling at the blond’s surprised look, he shrugged his shoulders and twirled a gold lock on his finger. 

“I told you, i needed to check if you're worthy. Had to bring it so you could collar me back again. “ the little curl on his lips sparked a new wave of heat in Thor and Loki knew that very well.

 

He kissed him again, but pulled away to dig in Loki's bag, easily spotting the thick leather collar.   
It was a strange mix of privilege and dominance as he unbuckled it and returned to his boyfriend, climbing back on top him to reclaim his mouth.    
"Nothing makes me happier, than having you as mine once again, Loki." Thor drew him up to a seated position, gently wrapping the collar around his marked neck again.

 

Loki hummed with a content smirk on his lips, looking at Thor as he fastened the collar on his neck. He brought up his hand to the thick leather and brushed the embroidered gold letters with soft fingers. Smiling brightly he sat up straight, folding hands on his lap and presenting himself proudly with the collar.

“How do I look daddy?”

 

Thor practically purred with with happiness, and he overtook Loki with another fond and sweetly passionate kiss.    
"You look perfect. Always you look so fucking perfect," he smiled against the punk's lips. "How on earth did I find myself such an amazing man? One that's alllll mine?"    
Thor's hand was roaming Loki's body again, his thumb rolling and circling his nipple piercing, tugging the clamps off of him.

 

The punk gasped softly and smiled,  straddling Thor's lap and wrapping his hands around the thick neck. 

“Allll yours?” Loki teased, tilting his head to the side with a cocked up eyebrow.

“Mmmm, I don't know about that, mister…” he slid a single finger to the blond’s broad chest, drawing idle patterns on the tanned skin while smirking impishly.

 

"Oh, no?" Thor asked with brows raised, pressing his semi hard back against Loki's thigh again.   
"Remind me what this collar says?" He asked as he kissed the gold letters. "And who it says you belong to, hmm? And who you completely gave yourself to?"    
The hunter moved the kisses up his sharp jaw.   
"And you know..." he kissed him on his lips. "It also means that I am yours,.. completely."

 

Loki purred under the rain of breathy kisses, smiling and tilting his head back, exposing more of his pale neck to worship. 

“Mmm, but i should stay at least a tiny bit mine and my own-" he gasped breathlessly as Thor nibbled at his sensitive spot behind his sharp jaw.

The punk hummed deeply, lost in the soft pleasure. 

“Mmm, you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?...”

 

"Doing what on purpose?" The blond asked innocently, nibbling the spot again, then nuzzling into it.    
It smelled like what ever fragrance the dance seemed to prefer, and Thor loved the subtlety of it.   
"This~?" He moved to the other side of his jaw, tasting the sensitive spot there too.    
"Or maybe... this?" He sneaked a large hand down again, grasping Loki's semi hard cock.

 

The lithe man moaned breathlessly, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

“You're insufferable, you know that?...” Loki smiled and  bucked his hips to Thor's grip. Pressing his chest against the hunter’s, he teased the bigger man's heated skin with the slight drag of his piercings. 

Groaning avidly he kissed Thor's hair, forehead and nose, hot breath brushing over the blonds face. 

 

"Mmm but you love it.." Thor grinned cheekily, closing his eyes to the soft kisses Loki returned.    
He stroked the dancer to hardness, rubbing himself against him when he moved his hand away finally.    
There really wasn't a point to their shower earlier other than caring for Loki's whipped skin, because they were sticky and wet all over again.   
Not that the hunter minded, not that he would ever mind.    
He poised himself at Loki's still slickened hole, and he gently slid inside of his boyfriend, still peppering him with loving kisses.

 

Loki rocked his hips, taking Thor's cock deeper with a loud moan, the soft kisses bringing a bright blush to his cheeks. Adjusting his seat on Thor's lap, he started slowly rising and settling back down on the thick girth.

“Aah Daddy~” he wrapped his arms around the blonds neck, gasping softly and moving the hunters hands to his sublime, heavily marked ass. The dancer quickly found a perfect pace, deliberately bouncing on Thor's cock and moaning sweetly for him. 

 

And Thor loved him for each sound.    
Unlike before, this time their lovemaking was sweet, and just the right amount of rough and loving as they entwined within each other's limbs kissing and moaning and nipping.    
Thor could have worshipped the view of Loki rolling his hips on top of him, the way his mouth gently hung open and his hooded green eyes darkened with his arousal.    
The hunter's hands gripped his ass harder, forcing him as close as he could with Loki already seated flush against his lap.   
"Say it baby~," Thor felt himself getting closer. "I want to hear the words from your lips,"

 

Loki braced his sweat shinned forehead against Thor's and smiled brightly at him, his slim hands holding tighter onto the blond’s broad chest.

“No~” he gasped out, muscles quivering from their strain. His black locks pranced around his shoulders with each bounce of his body, dark tresses clinging to the hot damp skin. Loki kissed his hunter with a wolfish hunger, silencing a complaint that already formed on the blond’s tongue. Panting hot into each other's mouths they seemed to melt into one being, limbs entangled together, breathes shared as they've rocked their bodies in shared rhythm. 

“I don't have to say it. “ came a soft whisper and Loki smiled at him, eyes shining like emeralds.

 

Thor's breath nearly left him and the repeated demand that had been on his tongue vanished.    
Because Loki  _ didn't _ have to say it. He was proving it, and that somehow made it all the more meaningful to the blond.    
Thor gently fisted Loki's long hair and kissed the beautiful man deeply and with a sentimentality he hadn't had before.    
Loki was truly his. 

The hunter’s movements became stronger, thrusting into the spot that had been abused so much already tonight and was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a moan from the punk’s mouth.   
  


“A-ah Thor~!” Loki threaded his hands through damp blond hair and kissed his hunter again and again, short hot whimpers escaping his lips and brushing over Thor's mouth.

The dancer clenched down on the hard cock and quivered as it prodded his overstimulated prostate, moaning and begging his daddy not to stop. His sensitive cock was trapped between their grinding bodies, smeared with Loki's drying cum from his abs.

Their pace became erratic as the punk came closer and closer to his orgasm, muscles struggling to keep his movements balanced, leaving him gasping for each breath.

 

"Yes baby~ just like that-" Thor panted, his hand wrapping around the thick collar around his baby's neck.    
His head flopped back onto the pillows, his neck chased by Loki's mouth, and he moaned lowly as he was given another hickey.    
The hunter thrust harder up into the dancer, slamming the spot that made his whole body shake    
"Cum for me, baby," Thor rumbled the order, his grip on Loki's neck tightening.

 

A weak cry escaped the punks parted lips, his voice hoarse by the hard squeeze on his throat. He closed his eyes, brows pinched together in a blissful ecstasy and whole body arching with all-consuming pleasure. 

“Oh Thor! I- _ AaH _ !” Loki reached his another climax, all sense leaving his thought and white flashing behind his eyes. Words died in his open hanging mouth, turning into incoherent long cries. He spilled his seed again, the last spurts of his cum splotching Thor's strong abs.

 

Thor moaned out Loki's name, his cock clenched by the punk's convulsing channel. Strong hands kept him pinned to his lap and he fucked into him mercilessly.    
His own orgasm came quickly, sending jets of cum deep inside his boyfriend and could feel it seeping out with each continued thrust.    
  
When the blond stilled, Loki collapsed on top of him, both of them trying to catch their breaths.    
"I love you,.." Thor said again, happily, and this time he didn't seemed to need to hear Loki return the words when he nuzzled into his hair. 

 

The punk panted and gasped heavily, his mind and body numb with slowly fading orgasm. He clung on to Thor and whispered softly, his voice ragged and hoarse, muffled by the tanned muscles of the bigger man's shoulder.

“I missed you…” 

Loki snuggled to his hunter, his lithe body lying lifelessly on Thor's chest, but to the blond it felt like the lightest feather warming his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy smut for you ♡ cherish it while it lasts.  
> ~ Mei

Thor couldn’t have been happier. Loki had decided to take the day off from work to spend the entire day with his hunter instead, and after he was told, Thor barely let the punk out of bed.   
They fucked away most the morning, pausing for breakfast, after which Thor fucked him against the fridge, and then again in the shower that was meant to clean them off.

But now, both thoroughly exhausted from their activities, chose to cuddle on the couch for a movie, naked with a blanket shared over the two of them.  
While Loki watched, Thor had his phone out, making sure everything was set for tonight’s date under the stars.   
It was going to be a chilly night, but with clear skies and Thor had already picked out a perfect spot for them, far from the public eye or ear. 

After an under-the-blanket blow job, the two of them went to the store to shop for their late night picnic, and insect repellent of course, and now that night was starting to fall, Thor packed the trunk of fluffy blankets and the cooler.   
He opened the door for his minx, and got in the other side to drive towards the more forested side of town. 

Loki curled up in his seat, snuggling in the borrowed deep red hoodie and smiling at Thor. He decided to go barefoot, because he got tired of his heels, and rejected the blond’s suggestion of dropping by the dancers place to fetch his boots. Loki explained that he needs to feel the last of the summer grass between his toes before it dies out, but the truth was he just wanted Thor to carry him all the way and cuddle ‘for warmth’ under the blanket. 

Now the punk was making use of one of the very few modern amenities that Thor mounted in Lucielle, and plugged in his phone to the radio to shuffle his playlists in search for some road trip songs.

Thor smiled, letting the windows down as they drove and the music just a little louder.

It was a perfect drive. 

-

Thor parked not far from the field where he wanted to take Loki.   
He gathered up the blankets and the cooler first, and then went to the passenger side to pick up Loki within the mass of warm cloth.  
It was easier than he anticipated, varying their things and the punk, but Thor found neither were heavy at all really. 

The hunter nuzzled and kissed his boyfriend nearly the entire way there. Half because he simply couldn't keep his hands and lips off of him, and the other half to keep Loki from looking up at the sky just yet.   
They made it to a field, with tall lush grass that brushed to middle of Thor's calves as he walked them to the center.   
"Don't look up yet, baby. Promise?" He asked as he gently set him down.

“I've seen the sky multiple times, Thor. I think i can hold off for a few minutes.” the punk retorted, but smiled and rolled his eyes. He splayed out the blankets and kneaded himself a comfy nest. As soon as Thor placed the food basket down, Loki rummaged through it and found the bar of dark chocolate he insisted on buying.  
Opening the packet and breaking the bar into small niblets, he looked at his hunter and smiled impishly.   
“Did you order the stars to spell out my name?”

Thor laughed loudly.   
"I tried, but I was put on hold." He flopped himself next to the sweet minx, kissing his cheek and pulled out the bottle of wine, glad tmit was against the ice packs long enough to chill it well.   
He popped the cork and filled a glass for each of them, handing one to Loki just as he took another bite of chocolate.   
"Should I make another toast? Or should I just shut up and enjoy the view?" Thor chuckled, and it wasn't clear whether or not his 'view' was the sky or of the minx himself.

Loki chuckled and cocked his brow, leaning against Thor's shoulder.   
“By all means, let's hear what else should we drink to.” he laughed and placed a small kiss on the blond’s cheek, twirling the stem of his glass in long fingers and smelling the wine with a low hum.

Thor thought for a moment, looking down at his own glass.   
"To love and fun?" He suggested, raising his wine up and looked back up to Loki. It was a sly way of getting Loki to say the word again, and it was not so cleverly disguised.

The punk rewarded him with an unamused look, but still smiled brightly and chuckled.  
“Fine, I can drink to that.”   
He clinked their glasses and sipped on the wine, cuddling back to the warm broad chest.  
“Can I look up nooow?” Loki asked with a fake whine.

Thor paused for a moment, just for dramatic effect, and then nodded.   
They both looked up to the inky sky at the same time.  
Because they were so far from the city, the sky was painted with brilliant stars.   
Already the meteor shower had started, and after only a few seconds a streak of white flew acrossed the sky, followed by another fainter one, and one crossing another direction. 

It had been such a long time since Thor had done anything like this. He hadn't left the city in well over a decade, even to camp with family, and it was easy to forget just how beautiful it could be.

A sudden gasp turned Thor's attention away from the sky. He looked down, at the little minx sitting flush in his arms and smiled.  
Loki's was gazing up, lips parted in childlike awe and big eyes shining with the reflection of the thousand stars.   
“Oh my God…” he whispered, looking at the inky welkin. “It's beautiful.”

"Yeah..." but the blond wasn't looking up.  
Thor's expression had turned so soft and fond, and he could feel himself falling just a little more in love with the punk.  
"Its the perfect time to make a wish," he kissed his temple and looked back up to the sky, keeping his head pressed against Loki's.   
Thor's wish had already come true.

The dancer smiled and kept his voice hushed, as if scared to startle the night away.  
“So many stars… i don't have that many wishes.” he smiled and looked at Thor, his green eyes shining even in the dark of the night.

"You're so beautiful, you put the stars to shame." Thor's voice was barely above a whisper. He cupped Loki's face and drew him into a soft kiss, setting his glass down so he could curl his other arm around the smaller man.   
He knew he should give Loki more time to star gaze, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't get enough of the punk even with him right there against him.

 

Loki smiled and murmured softly, his voice brushing over Thor's ear.  
“Sentimental oaf.”   
He kissed the bigger man with tenderness, cupping the rough bearded cheek with his soft hand. The blond momentarily returned the kiss, pulling the dancer closer and growling lowly.  
The punk closed his eyes and gently licked into Thor's eager mouth, quiet moans escaping his thin lips.

It was good enough permission for the larger man to keep going, taking advantage of their position to lean back with Loki on top of him.   
His hands roamed his back, and the cool night air was quickly being banished by the heat growing between the two.  
Thor moaned again before Loki parted their lips for a soft gasp as the hunter slipped his hand underneath his shorts and between the twin mounds and circled around his hole.

The puckered ring was still very tender from the whole day of abuse and even the slightest touch made Loki moan and shiver. He brushed his pierced tongue against Thor's and sucked on his lower lip, nimble hands sliding down to the hem of the hunters jeans and unbuckling the heavy belt. With another wanton moan he reached into Thor's pants and gripped the huge semi hard cock through the briefs, slowly stroking it in the rhythm of the blond’s teasing at his hole.

Thor moaned lowly in approval, his free hand absently digging in his pocket for the small travel sized lube, because of course the older man had come prepared.  
He deftly poured some on the fingers that intruded into Loki and with ease pressed two fingers all the way in to the last knuckle.   
He wouldn't need as much preparing with all that they had done today already, but Thor loved the small whines and moans it pulled from the dancer.  
He pushed Loki's shirt up and claimed a pierced nipple, tugging and suckling at it before he finally pulled Loki's shorts further down.   
Pulling his fingers out, Thor gripped Loki by the hips and guided him down on his hard cock.

“Oooh fuck~” the punk breathed out, his tender inner walls clenching around the hard dick immediately. He tilted his hips, finding a comfortable seat on Thor's cock and braced himself against the strong thighs behind him.  
Looking down at the blond he smirked wantonly, pulling him closer with one hand and spurring to suck and bite on his nipples again.  
“Kiss me here~” Loki moaned, slowly swaying his hips and picking up the pace. 

Thor obeyed without hesitation, kissing the pieces of metal and flicking his tongue across the sensitive buds.   
He nipped and sucked, and kissed again until they were tender and red as the head of the punk's cock.  
"Fuck you feel and taste so good~" Thor moaned against his pale skin, and his hand grip tightened over the snake tattoo at the dancers thigh.   
He kept pace with him, thrusting into him and he knew he had hit the sensitive spot when Loki's whole body shivered.

The dancer threw his head back with a crying whimper, threading one hand through the the blond mane and keeping Thor close to his chest. He smiled deliriously, hooded eyes roaming over the dark sky bespangled with stars.   
“How can you be so fucking huge?” Loki moaned lowly, his body hot and trembling with pleasure. 

Thor couldn't help the laugh that rumbled out of his chest at that,   
"Same way you're just so fucking tight~" Thor tugged at his piercings again, then bit and suckled at the skin around them to dapple his porcelain skin with tiny hickies around each nipple.   
He raised a hand and slapped Loki's ass as it rocked on his lap, causing the younger to arch his back in pleasured pain.  
Thor's hand stayed there, clutching plush ass cheeks and keeping him from being able to roll his hips too much.

Loki's cries filled the night, his fair skin aglow in the dark. Whimpering at every move, he reached between their grinding bodies and stroked his reddened weeping cock. The punk lolled his head to the side and down again with a long moan, his free hand sneaking it's way to Thor's hair and bringing him up for a messy wet kiss.   
Nibbling at his lips, Loki shivered and groaned lewdly, muttering breathlessly.   
“I'm close Daddy, oh so fucking close~”

The hand that was on his ass moved to entwine in his fist within those beautiful dark locks.   
"Cum, baby. Cum for daddy-" Thor growled the order as he placed more wet kisses on his mouth and his neck, forcing the younger to look up as he nipped and licked at the crook of his shoulder. 

 

The dancer cried breathlessly, shouting out to the sky for his daddy as he cumed hard. His body strained as the ribbons of white shot between their bodies.  
Bright tears welled up in the corners of Loki's eyes and he finally tilted his head down, gasping for air and bracing his forehead against Thor's.   
“c-c’mon daddy. Fill me up. Fill up your baby “ he moaned to his hunter, fucking himself on the hard cock throughout his intense orgasm.

Thor didn't last long before his own orgasm ripped through him, doing exactly as his baby demanded of him and pumping him full of his hot spend. 

They stayed like that for a few long moments, foreheads pressed against one another's and arms draped exhausedly around each other.   
Thor smiled loosely, bringing Loki in for another slightly sloppy kiss before laying back, taking the dancer with him in strong arms.   
"That was amazing, baby,"

Loki laughed breathlessly and nuzzled to Thor's neck.  
“You keep saying that… i might inure to it, you know?”  
He smiled and looked up to meet Thor's gaze, brushing the damp blond locks from his forehead.

"I can't help it of its true each time." Thor laughed. "Besides, would that be such a bad thing?   
They both laughed again and Thor pulled the extra blanket up and over them as their eyes strayed back to the heavens above.

-

They spent hours out in that field. After their food had been eaten and their wine drank, and another lovemaking, the couple finally wrapped up when it got to the wee hours of the morning.   
Thor wrapped Loki up and carried him again to the car, the half asleep man occasionally pressing lazy kisses to the blond's neck.

The hunter took him back home, and when Loki reminded him he had work in the evening, since it was already Sunday morning technically, Thot promised he wouldn't keep him in the bedroom for too long before work.  
Thor didn't want to let him go so soon, and even carried him up up the steps.

Loki fished out his keys from the depths of Thors jacket and opened the door to his apartment, letting them in.  
He slid off from the blond’s arms and took of the red hoodie, throwing it on the couch.  
Thor grinned at the sight of the giant teddy bear splayed on the sofa, where Loki was using it as a nesting throw pillow.

The blond set the picnic basket down and half folded the blankets that were still in his arms.  
He didn't need to say anything to the punk for him to know that it had pleased him a great deal.  
"Have you named it yet?" Thor asked, setting the blankets down on the edge of the couch.  
His eyes wandered however to the punk again, and without the hoodie more of his skin that he had been biting at not too long ago exposed once more.   
"Do you haaaave to go in tonight?"

Loki glanced at Thor over his shoulder and gave him a tired, resigned look.   
“You know I do.”  
He sighed heavily and wandered over to his hunter, clinging to the strong chest.  
“My boss is already angry that I'm taking two Saturdays off. I don't want him to fire me, babe .”

He wrapped his arms around him in response, dipping his head to kiss Loki's forehead.  
But the blond still made a noise of disapproval.  
"I know I sound like a broken record.. but you shouldn't have to work under the strict conditions baby. It's just two days that you've taken off, I'm more than positive someone else can fill in for you." He grumbled

Loki snickered quietly and tilted his head back, making Thor kiss his nose and upper lip. Humming with a low purr, he gently scratched at the hunter’s chest with his painted nails.  
“Well, they could.” Loki pressed a slow kiss to the blond’s Adam's apple, nibbling it lightly. He looked up again and smirked cockily, purring- “But no one is as good as me.”  
The dancer beamed proudly, a mischievous spark alight in his tired eyes.

Thor was caught between wanting to argue more that someone could fill his space and acknowledging that indeed no one came even close to Loki.   
So the hunter settled for a huff.  
"Fiine..." He walked them towards the couch, flopping gracelessly onto the giant bear. "But I still get to pick you up every night right?"

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled, trapped comfortably between the giant plushie and his boyfriend's huge body.   
“Fiiine. But don't make a scene each time you come, alright?”   
He was only halfly joking, but decided to ignore the possessive glint in Thor's eyes, for now.  
The punk sighed with a smile and cuddled closer to the massive blond, kissing him tenderly and cradling his face in slim hands. 

Thor leaned into Loki touch, smiling softly as his eyes closed.   
For the first time, they simply stayed wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the other's presence.   
They were bother tired from their long and eventful days, and they stayed in the dim lighting talking softly to each other. 

It wasn't long before Loki fell fast asleep against his hunter, and though Thor was just as tired, he gently carried his boyfriend to the bedroom, keeping him warm and cuddled within his arms.

Thor stayed awake for a little longer, simply watching the younger sleep in the pale moonlight filtering through the thin curtains.   
"I love you,. And I will never let anything happen to you.." He spoke softly as to not wake Loki up, but his buried his face between his shoulder and neck.  
Soon after, the blond too fall asleep


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's more filthy smut to brighten up your Monday ♡  
> ~Mei

Thor woke up few hours later to a noise of rummaging around the room and Loki's hushed but tense voice.  
“Yes Grandmaster, I know, I-... no, I can't. I already told you, I'm taking the next Sat-"  
The blond slowly opened his eyes, roving them over the room to finally focus on the dancer standing by the big mirror, clutching a bundle of clothes to his chest and talking on his phone. Thor rose on his elbows, slowly coming round and listening to the stressed conversation. 

“I promise, I will work it all off today and next week. It's not like you're losing money because- “ Loki faltered, cut of by his boss again. He worried the lower lip between his teeth and looked at his reflection in the mirror. After a longer pause, he muttered quietly to the phone   
“Yes Grandmaster. I will. I'll be right there.”  
Loki groaned heavily, ending the call and placing the phone on the dresser. He threw the clothes to the floor and turned towards the bed, jumping as he saw the grimm looking blond eyeing him suspiciously.  
“Jesus fuck-!... I didn't notice you're up.” the punk breathed out, hand over his startled heart. A soft smile crawled back to his lips, as he tiptoed back to the bed and sneaked in next to Thor.  
“Good morning babe. It's half past 1.” 

Thor kissed him good morning, surprised to hear how late it was and he raised his brows.  
"Was that your boss on the phone?" The blond asked when he pulled away, and the dancer nodded.   
He had a look that Thor didn't like when he asked, though he still remained smiling.   
"... I don't like the way he talks to you, Loki." Thor didn't even have to hear the other half of the conversation to imagine how the gaudy man was demanding Loki's presence, giving him that much grief out of taking two Saturdays off for himself.   
"He acts like he owns you, and not like you're an employee." Thor took Loki's hand and kissed it.   
"You're not in any actual trouble right?"   
Because if he were, Thor would have a few choice words for this 'grandmaster'.

Loki shook his head and smiled.  
“No, not really. He always tries to sound menacing, but actually has a very soft spot for me.” he slid his hand out of Thor's hold and scrambled out of the bed, again going to his enormous closet and searching through his clothes.   
“In the end, he always gets me what I want.” he winked impishly to the concerned blond and snickered.

Thor still didn't seem convinced, but he reluctantly let it go with a small groan. He sat up and stretched in the bed. He had kicked off his jeans sometime during the night and he wasn't really in any hurry to put them back on.   
"He sounds like a sugar daddy.." Thor didn't mean to sound as possessive as it came out, but he didn't correct himself as he came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
Loki was still looking through his clothing, and the hunter pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Because he'd like to be. ” the punk shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a short sequin dress that wouldn't even cover the half of his ass.   
“Gast suggested it a couple of times and I've said ‘no’ each time, but it feels more like a game to him. But I like playing games, as long as I'm the one winning .” Loki smiled and pitched the dress over his arm and turned to look for something else in the wardrobe, but met the strong barrier in form of a stormy looking hunter. 

Thor was not happy with that reply, and it showed.   
Because that was Thor's place, to tease and play, the fond game of cat and mouse was theirs and only theirs.   
Thor had won that game and he had won Loki with it, so why was he still playing it with his boss no less.   
"If you're playing his game, it means you're giving him something more than just work hours if he fancies himself in that position with you. Game or not.. He shouldn't be playing it with you.."

Loki rolled his eyes and groaned at the fuss.  
“I told you, I'm refusing him each time. And i don't intend on letting him win me over. But if this game of his includes me getting my own big dressing room and an even bigger raise, I'm sure as hell going to let him try, only to turn him down again.”  
He walked past Thor and grabbed a pair of leather shorts from the shelf. 

Thor was again not happy with that answer, and this time he reached out to gently grab Loki's wrist.  
When the minx turned around to give him a retort, he paused at Thor's expression.  
"Promise me he won't. And that he won't go to further measures to get what he wants from you. I haven't even met him formally but he strikes me as a man who isn't told No often enough."

Loki paused for second and looked at the deep care and worry in Thor's eyes. Sighing softly, he took one step closer, placing a sweet kiss on the hunters cheek.   
“I promise.”   
The punk smiled reassuringly and slipped from Thor's grasp, grabbing a training bag and putting his clothes inside   
“I really have to hurry though. I'm supposed to be there at 3, so they can finish tailoring my new costume.” 

"Yeah they need to make it longer~" Thor eyed the sparkling dress still draped over his boyfriend's shoulder. But the stoic look he had had was softened slightly. He still didn't trust that Grandmaster at all, and he didn't like that he was pushing Loki to wear this new outfit on stage.  
And the blond knew that the minx was an exotic dancer, and that this was supposed to be part of his job, but it still bothered Thor that this all was deemed necessary.  
But Thor swallowed it for now. He would talk to Loki about quitting again soon. Just because it was fun didn't mean they were taking complete advantage of him.  
The hunter growled mostly to himself and picked up his jeans and tugged them on, along with his shoes that had also been kicked off sometime last night.   
As soon as he dressed, he was behind Loki again, kissing his shoulder.

The punk smiled and packed his make-up bag, letting Thor wrap his big arms around him.  
“It's not that costume that's being tailored, you oaf. I'm getting a new one for the new show, and This one is just fine.” he pecked his hunter on the cheek and slipped away to grab matching shoes. He picked a silvery, pair with sparkling jets and a plain black ones.   
“Which is better? More glam?” he nudged the silvery heels- “Or the traditional blacks?” he looked at the other pair, only to shift his eyes to Thor with a small twist on his mouth.  
“I like the shiny ones, but in the reference photo that boss gave me, the girl was wearing black heels.” he furrowed his brow in a deep thought. ”At least I think so…”

"Do the glam ones." Thor said immediately, catching Loki's attention again with the finality of his words. "You like them better. And the reference is just reference, your boss can get over it if he decides to have a hissy fit over it."  
Thor knew he was being mildly petty but he didn't care. He wanted to stick it to the 'grandmaster' any way he could, even if it were in small ways.   
He hated that he hoped the old man would take issue, convincing Loki he didn't need to be treated like a stock whore for viewing pleasure and finally quit.

Loki huffed softly but smiled, oblivious to the storm building in Thor's mind. The dancer packed the glittered shoes into the bag and zipped it up.  
“Okay, I'm ready.” he turned to his hunter but upon seeing his grimm expression, Loki sighed quietly again and gave him a slow, loving kiss.  
“Can we go now?” he hummed with a soft look in his eyes. 

Thor fought the urge to tell him no, and to make him stay home one more day so he could enjoy the whole weekend off, but after another few long moments Loki pulled away, looking at him expectantly with a smile.   
Damnit...   
The blond nodded finally with a long sigh but followed the punk out and to the parking lot back to Lucielle.   
Thor stopped before shutting Loki's door, leaning down to kiss him again, still fighting with himself to maybe just keep driving passed his work.   
But Thor got in the car all the same and started towards the Neon Fox again.

After a few minutes of silence, Thor glanced over to Loki.   
"...so.." He started. "This new dance?.. is it going to be like the last one?"

Loki was typing on his phone, not really looking at him.   
“I do have to sing, if that's what you're asking.” he spared Thor a single glance with a smirk on his lips, before turning back to his phone. “But no, this time i have a load of back-up dancers, and the song is more lively. But i won’t have the nice make-up, so that's a bummer.” Loki tsked softly and looked out the window, before typing again.   
“The dance routine is going to be a nightmare though. I'm really not a great singer, but to sync it with all the moves? It'll be a disaster.” he shook his head, but a smile stayed on his lips. “Good thing i dragged Bucky into this.”

Thor made a face.   
"Who the hell is Bucky?" He glanced at Loki again who was typing furiously on the phone again, but he was still smiling.  
The hunter was mildly relieved that Loki wasn't doing another sultry number, the memory of him in that black light looking otherworldly was still wonderfully fresh in his mind.   
He wanted that for himself, selfish or not, he didn't like the way the other men would whistle and stare at HIS boyfriend.   
But Thor didn't know who Bucky was. Was he just a friend? A coworker maybe? 

Loki looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow, amused by the simmering jealousy in his hunter.  
“A friend. Drives me home sometimes.” he answered casually, looking back to his phone. “He's the one you almost murdered with those daggers in your eyes when you first dropped me of.”  
The punk chuckled, humoured by Thor's huffs. He didn't know just how deep those envious roots dug into the blond’s heart. 

Thor realized it was the brown haired stranger with the truck, and his hands tightened a fraction on the steering wheel. Bucky.  
Now he had a name to put to the grumpy cat face and it did nothing but deepen Thor's dislike of him.  
"He seems...nice.." Thor tried to remain casual, and it was a good thing he was looking straight out at the road because his eyes didn't reflect his words.   
"Are you two dancing 'together',? Or is he another backup dancer?"

Loki giggled and shook his head.  
“He's a dancer too, but usually he's being used as a muscle power at the club.” he pocketed his phone as they made a turn into the street leading straight to The Fox.  
“He's a surprisingly good dancer, despite all that beef.” the punk picked at his nails, making sure his black polish didn't chip.

Despite all that beef? Thor glanced at Loki again. Had he seen the man with less than those jeans and t shirt the hunter had only seen him in?  
Without a shirt? Without pants even?. Without anything??  
The thoughts grew in his mind and Thor's jaw set on edge, but he reminded silent, instead tearing the road with his molten glare.

They arrived at the Neon Fox in thick silence. Thor without even thinking about it glanced around for Buck's truck, spotting it almost immediately.  
Of course he would be here. He worked here.  
But that rational part of Thor's thoughts were quieter than the thick tar of jealousy knotting in his stomach.

Loki took his bag and leaned in to Thor, pulling him out of deep sulk. He put his other hand on the bearded cheek and turned the blond’s head towards him to place a sweet, intimate kiss on the hunter’s lips. After what seemed to be a way too quick moment, Loki smiled and parted their still insatiable mouths, purring quietly.   
“Thank you for the amazing weekend, daddy.”  
After giving Thor one last peck on the lips, the dancer slid out of the car and closed the door behind him, shouldering his bag and scuttling to the front door of the club. 

Thor watched his boyfriend until he disappeared into the building, as always fighting the urge to go in after him.   
His eyes slid to the truck again, narrowing in contempt. Bucky had better not lay a hand on his dancer more than politely necessary for this damned dance performance.

Thor stayed in that spot for several long minutes before pulling out of the parking lot and reluctantly heading back home. He didn't even have work today to get his mind off of his swirling thoughts.

-

The next few days went on with a routine of Thor dropping Loki off and picking him up that night and either going to his own place or back to Loki's.   
The punk had even decided to leave a few spare clothes at Thor's when he would stay the night and the hunter would refuse to let him out of bed until they were almost late.   
Thor on the other hand, didn't tell Loki he was late to his own job every day just so he could steal a few extra moments with his boyfriend. 

But work didn't seem too bad to get through this time, as he knew it was only a matter of hours before Loki was back with him, and despite being late consistently, Thor was being far more productive these passed few days than he had the last two weeks.   
The blond had just finished up a large job of hoisting an engine out of a car to replace with a newer one, and since their machine was currently under repair, both he and Volstagg had to pull it by hand.

Thor was dirty, sweaty, and sore, and he went to the bathroom to wash up and change his sweat soaked shirt.   
But when he pulled out his phone first, he changed his mind and got a fun idea.   
The blond pulled his shirt off, revealing his glistening damp chest and he posed a few times, purposely flexing and shifting his pants lower to show off the V just before his groin.

Grinning to himself, Thor texted Loki.   
>> hot and dirty, just the way you like it 😉🖤  
He attached the picture that showed the most.

 

As he was washing his hands from the smudges of oil, his phone chimed with a text.  
Thor grabbed it with still slightly wet hands and checked the message.

Baby Punk (Thor didn't change that name and he didn't intend to do so.)

> It's rude to tease like that when I'm suppose to be training, daddy.

The hunter smiled to himself and before he thought about the reply, his phone buzzed again and a picture popped up

Loki sent him a selfie from his bedroom, where he was sitting only in tight yoga-shorts, clearly in a middle of a stretching session.  
He took the pic a bit from above, so Thor could see his toned abs and chest, with pierced nipples blushed bright pink. The blond could imagine his baby squeezing and pinching his nipples for the selfie, just so they looked more pert. Loki was smiling with a wink, eyes bright with mischief which seemed to confirm his suspicions.

Thor cussed under his breath, biting his lip as a new wave of lust rolled through him.   
So Loki was going to play just as dirty as the hunter? Thor grinned again, rubbing himself through his jeans; he would win this.  
He studied his jeans down to his knees, taking a picture of the clear outline of his hard cock through his grey boxer-briefs.   
And then he freed his cock, stroking the length and took another picture.

>> and you call me a tease? Just look at what you've done, now I can't go back to work! 😈  
Thor attached both pictures and sent them, continuing to stroke himself as he awaited his minx's reply.  
He was idly pumping his cock when Loki responded not even a minute later. 

> Oh my, should i be sorry? 🖤 i could help you with that if i were there daddy. Shame.

The punk attached another photo, this time just a close-up of his head. He was looking into the camera with half hooded eyes, dirty little mouth open and pierced tongue stuck out. He was pressing two fingers to the tip of his tongue, gently holding it down, shiny drool dripping down his hand and chin.

Fuck that was erotic and Thor moaned lowly to himself. He wanted that pretty wet mouth all over his cock.  
》》 god damn I will never not find that sexy  
Thor sent a picture of the weeping tip of his cock, shining as more precum welled from the slit.   
》》I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight. I'm going to tie you down and make you cum until you have nothing left to give daddy😈😈😈

> Promise? 🖤   
The attached pic was shot in the mirror, Loki sitting with his long legs spread wide open and a slim hand over the hard outline of his straining cock in tight shorts. 

Thor licked his lips and started typing another message, when his little minx sent another text. 

> Want to know what i bought after our date at the fair?

Without hesitation Thor typed back.   
>> Fuck yes show daddy what you bought baby

His mind was racing as to what it could be, hopping from one fantasy to the next and he fisted his cock harder. He leaned against the door, head back against the hard surface 

>> Fuck I'm so hard right now

> Mm i can imagine, daddy.  
Came a quick reply.  
After a minute, Loki sent another pic. On his dark grey sheets he displayed a massive, bright blue dildo and an already open bottle of peach scented lube.  
> it tastes like peaches too.

Thor's breath caught as he remembered Loki asking if he liked peaches or rose, and he was suddenly extremely happy with his decision. 

>> I cannot fucking wait to taste you  
He texted quickly.  
>> But I think daddy might need a demonstration with your brand new pretty toy.

Loki's reply came almost instantly.  
> You have to wait a sec daddy

Thor palmed his achingly hard cock and groaned, thoughts running wild about his little minx and the things he'd do to him tonight.  
After what felt like eternity, Loki sent him another pic.  
He was sitting completely naked with his back turned to the mirror, phone in his right hand taking the selfie and his new toy in the left. Thor saw the reflection of his back and that lovely round ass and it made his mouth water. Reaching behind himself Loki was prodding his tight pink hole with just the tip of the big dildo. Both his ass and the toy were glistening with lube, and the blond could almost taste the peaches in the back of his mouth.

>>you don't understand how bad I want to come home and fuck your tight hole with that dildo 

Thor was panting, clutching his phone as he fucked into his hand, glancing at the time to see if he could get away with leaving, but it was only halfway through the day. 

>> Sit on that cock, baby I wanna see you stretched over it

The answer came after a very painful, frustrating minute and Thor almost growled when he saw the photo Loki sent.  
The little minx had pushed the thick dildo down almost to the hilt, obediently sitting on it as his daddy commended, his tight little hole stretched around it much like it usually was on Thor's cock. The blond could see a glimpse of Loki's face, bright red with blush and mouth slightly open in a wanton moan.  
> Like this daddy?

Thor shook with his pleasure, moaning loud enough that the sound echoed in the small bathroom 

>>video I need video

Thor typed clumsily, already feeling his pleasure building.   
He took a picture of himself fucking onto his fist, his bare chest flush and a fresh sheen of sweat on his tanned skin.

>> no   
>> call  
>> have to hear your voice

The hunter was panting with deep pleasure and frustrating want. He fisted his cock harder, imagining all the ways he would fuck his slutty baby.   
When his phone rang Thor answered it before the first tone passed, pressing it to his ear, to not miss the tiniest sound from the punk.   
-" Daddy?” Loki gasped out, steam in his voice almost fogging up the mirror in Thor's small bathroom. 

"Yes baby, I'm here. I want to hear you, I NEED to hear you fucking yourself."  
Thor closed his eyes, able to hear Loki's labored breaths on the other end and it was driving the hunter wild. He could easily imagine the dancer bouncing on his dick.  
"Bounce on daddy's fat cock, whine for me, make as much noise as you can." Thor demanded the order.

The punk complied very eagerly, moaning with loud whines and cries, and Thor could hear the wet squelching sounds in the background, making him grit his teeth and stroke himself harder.  
Loki was panting and gasping with each breath, fucking himself on the big dildo.  
-“Oh yes, oh fuck yes! Thor!! Daddy, i need you so much-!” he cried out desperately as the dildo pressed against his sweet spot.  
-"I need you to fuck me on the floor like a dirty whore~” Loki gasped and moaned wantonly,desperate quiver in his voice signalling to Thor how close exactly his baby was.

Thor was having a hard time holding the phone as he fucked himself furiously, the sounds and words nearly making him cum right then and there.  
"Yeah baby, fuck that's good-" the wet sounds got louder the harder Loki went and he could hear his breath hitch.   
"Cum with Daddy's cock in your ass baby, cry out for me-"  
Thor was grunting his words, bucking his hips. He was so close but he needed to hear the sweet sounds of Loki cumming.

The punk fucked himself harder, whimpering each time he aimed the big dildo at his sensitive spot.   
-" Daddyy, oh yes!! AH!” his voice quivered and the lewd cry told Thor that Loki was cuming hard with the big fake cock buried deep in his tight ass. 

The sounds were like gold to the hunter and before he could stop himself, Thor was cumming too.  
He moaned Loki's name, spilling himself over his hand and splattering the floor with his spend.  
He was glad his back was already against a wall because he slid down against it as his legs weakened.   
"Loki," he moaned his name again with a smile. "You damn minx... now I've got a mess to clean up." He chuckled.

The punk was panting heavily, but Thor heard him snicker under his breath.   
-"Mmm yeah, me too daddy.” Loki purred and moaned softly as he pulled out the thick dildo from his raw ass. “But I'll do it on all fours and still in my birthday suit. How about you?”

Thor groaned audibly at the thought. On his bed. Naked.   
Maybe he could close the shop early again~, give Volstagg the day off to.   
"I've ... got a floor to clean.." Thor raised the hand that had his spend still cooling on it.   
"If I come home in the next thirty minutes, will I find you still naked and on your knees?"   
He picked himself off the ground, taking the oil rag that had been in his pocket to wipe his hand clean.

-" Mmm, I dunno daddy. You'd have to find out.” Thor heard him chuckle and purr.  
-" The spare key is under the windowsill at the landing to my floor. I don't feel like getting up, so you have a high chance of making it in time~.”

Loki could almost hear Thor grinning over the phone.  
"I'm going to close up here, you keep that pretty ass of yours prepared for daddy." The blond tucked himself back into his pants and rebuckeled himself before grabbing a few paper towels to get the white splatters off the floor.   
-"I'll be waiting, daddy." Loki's sing song voice before hanging up.   
Thor was still smiling when he pocketed the phone and washed his hands of any remaining evidence and headed back out into the garage where Volstagg was finishing up the billing portion to the finished truck.   
"Hey Stagg, why don't you take the rest the day off. Something's come up and I figured we will just close early today.

The red haired man gave him a side-eye and threw a oil rag over his shoulder.  
“‘Something’ ey?”  
He grunted lowly but didn't say anything more, shaking his head and going to their small break room to get his things and head home. Volstagg knew there was nothing he could say to change Thor's mind about how he acted recently, so he decided not to waste his breath and do as his boss said. 

The blond has gathering his stuff in record time, almost closing the door when his phone buzzed again. He automatically reached for it and checked the message, knowing precisely who it was from.

His little slut sent him another selfie.  
This time he was licking his fingers clean, his pierced tongue and lips smeared with white cum.  
> All cleaned up daddy

Thor felt his pants tighten.  
Fuck, his minx was good at teasing him and he knew he wouldn't be able to get there fast enough.   
He got into Lucielle and texted back rapidly.

>> oh you're gunna get it for that baby, I'm on my way

Thor dropped his phone on the passenger side and raced out of his parking lot. 

\--

When Thor finally arrived, he nearly hopped out the car.   
After what felt like several minutes of looking, he finally found the key Loki mentioned and he took the steps two at a time to get up to his door.  
He didn't knock to announce his arrival, just unlocked and came in, already loosening the belt that seemed far too tight on him.

Thor threw his denim jacket off and onto the couch and kicked off his shoes, making a beeline to the bedroom.  
The sliding door was slightly ajar and Thor could already see the pale form sprawled out on the bed, writhing and moaning softly.   
He entered the room and saw the little minx on his back, hand between his spread legs and teasing his puffy pink hole with the tip of the big blue dildo.  
Loki smiled impishly and glanced at Thor with dark hooded eyes.  
“Mmm you're right on time, daddy”

Thor growled deeply in raging lust and he made no hesitation before he climbed on to the bed and over his boyfriend.   
"Part of me wasn't sure if I was going to make it in time with your wonderfully awful teasing," but Thor took the dildo from Loki's slender hand and teased the tip into him, then back out.   
"I'm sure this was fun... but nowhere near as good as the real thing," Thor may have been stroking his own ego, but he grinned anyway.  
Thor's shirt was gone in a moment, and he leaned in to kiss Loki hard and passionately.

The punk grinned at that and gasped, hands wrapping around Thor's neck and legs spreading wider.  
“I thought you could tell exactly how much fun it was.“ Loki teased in a hushed voice, his narrow hips bucking slightly to brush his hole against the thick head of the toy Thor has took from him.  
“Was I not loud enough, daddy?” he made a sad face, though the green eyes were still sparkling. “Have I been a bad baby?”

"You most certainly were," Thor readily agreed, kissing those smirking lips as he pulled away. "In fact, I think my baby needs a spanking to show daddy just how loud he can scream."   
The blue dildo was put to the side and was instead replaced with the belt from around Thor's waist.   
"Get on your hands and knees, ass in the air." The hunter ordered as he snapped the belt and watched Loki wince slightly.   
There were still marks from the dancers last spankings, faded with time and sparse. Thor would fix that.   
"You better keep count for me again, and I want you to be louder with each one, understand?"

“Yes daddy.” Loki breathed out, presenting himself on all fours just as Thor ordered him. He arched his back and fisted hands into the bedsheets, gripping them tightly and anticipating the strike.  
When Thor took a swipe and delivered the first hard smack, Loki let out a short shout, his whole body almost leaning into the sting of the leather.  
“O-one~” he gasped out, but his voice was merely a sweet whimper, not even a cry. The punk was smirking with his lips slightly parted, taking in deep breaths - he would scream alright, but of course not right away. 

Thor raised an amused brow, realizing that Loki was skating the line of the hunters order.   
That was fine, Thor thought to himself, because that meant he could keep going harder and harder until he got what he wanted.   
Part of him wished he had put an O ring gag in his mouth.  
Thor struck again, crossing the other red mark and Loki cried out again, but once more kept himself quieter as he spoke.   
"Two-"   
Thor struck again and another right after that before Loki could get the chance to even say anything the the cry it pulled out was indeed a little bit louder.

“Thre- ah FOUR!” the punk yelped with a soft moan following. He closed his eyes, lips parted with drawn out gasps, and arched his back deeper to present his marked ass better for his hunter.  
Another smack aimed at his upper thighs ripped out a short cry from Loki's lips, loud enough to count as a scream.  
“Five daddy!”

Thor's eyes could have literally sparkled at the sound. THAT was what he was looking for.   
He reared his hand back and struck even harder, landing a hit right on top of the previous one and darkening it the mark to a lovely shade of purple.  
Loki cried out again, shaking counting "SIX."  
He loosed another three in a row, all of them crossing another mark and hitting a new piece of pale flesh and kissing it with a new bruise.

“Te-Ten!!” the punk sobbed out, his hands gripping the sheets tighter and his whole body squirming under such merciless strikes.  
Thor raised one eyebrow and grinned triumphantly. Someone lost their count.

Loki didn't seem to notice however, gasping loudly and moaning as his heavily marked ass stung with the blissful pain.

 

Thor shook his head and tsked, the sound contrasting to the sharp snaking sounds and Loki's crying.   
"Oh.. baby.. you are only at nine~," Thor's attempt to sound sympathetic was terrible, and he was grinning through it.   
"Start over." He ordered, whipping him anew, striking a mark across his tattooed thigh. "Louder, baby!! Let the neighbors hear how bad you've been!"

“O-ONE!!” Loki screamed his heart out, counting the strikes all up to 6 again and whimpering with each one. Then his hoarse voice started shaking, leaving him a drooling, mewling mess at Thor's mercy.   
“Pleease daddy, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry-!! AH SEVEN!!” he cried out, hiding his face in the rumpled sheets. 

Thor shook with pleasure at the sound, striking him again and was rewarded with another shaking count of eight.  
"Two more baby," The hunter assured with another toothy grin, but it also didn't need to be said that he would not hesitate to start him over if he faltered again.  
Thor hit him again, coloring the other thigh just as darkly as the other, cutting the skin in a thin red line amongst the bruises.   
"NINE!-" came Loki's choked yell.  
Thor made him wait a few moments In thick anticipation before he gave him his final lashing.

“TEN!” the dancer screamed, fat tears flowing down his cheeks and chin. His hands gave in and he fell limp on the bed, heaving chest pressed against the sheets and face hidden in the pillow, muffling his sobs and whimpers. Loki still had to keep his ass high in the air, held up by Thor’s strong grip on his hip. His shoulders shivered with quiet sobs, muscles still tense in anticipation of another punishment. Hard cock hang heavily between his parted legs, dripping few rich drops of clear precum.

"That was very good, baby," Thor praised, his voice velvety deep and he lowered the belt and instead grabbed an ass cheek.  
Loki winced, letting out a small muffled cry from the pain, but the hunter didn't let him go. He thumbed over one of the cuts, smearing the blood that had beaded up there and leaned down to kiss the wound.   
His skin was hot and angry, just the way Thor loved it and his own cock was so painfully hard within his pants.   
He let Loki drop to the bed as he rid himself of his pants and his open shirt, then crawled back up his boyfriend kissing a trail up his back until he made it to his face.   
He was pressing his hips against Loki's ass, loving how it made the younger whine.

“T-Thor~ “ the drawn our ‘r’ in the punk’s moan made the hunter grind his hips against that perfect bruised ass, biting on the exposed flesh of the white neck. Loki whined louder, turning his head to the side, so Thor could kiss his deep flushed cheek, jaw, and corner of his lips. The blond could still smell the faint scent of peaches and it heated up the fire in his belly.  
Loki gasped lewdly and bucked his hips when he felt the monstrous, hot cock press it's length between his abused cheeks, thick precum dripping down his cleft.

"I fucking love you like this," Thor purred into his ear, grabbing the peach lube that wasn't left far from reach to slick his own cock, making the delicious scent stronger as he did.   
"You're so horny, greedy for my cock despite having been punished so hard," The blond slapped his ass, causing the smaller to cry out again.   
"You're such a slut for pain.,"   
He pushed the tip of his fat cock into Loki's hole, stretching him some before leaning back over him and wrapping a thick hand around his neck.   
He sank himself deep within the punk, his marked ass meeting flushed against his lap and Thor began thrusting fast and hard.

“a- AH!” Loki yelped at the sharp sting of wonderful pain. He tilted his head back, ragged breathing hoarse from the tight squeeze at his neck. Moaning with each rough pound, the punk arched his back more to let Thor fuck into him brutishly.  
“Yes, yeES Daddy! I'm your pain slut!”  
The dancer cried out wantonly, the vibration from his throat sending a soft shiver up Thor's hand.   
The hunter could feel Loki's tender inner walls clenching hard around his throbbing cock, the slippery lube giving his moves more ferocity. The dancer’s reddened, neglected dick hang heavily between his thighs, and Thor saw his baby's desperate tries to dry hump the mattress underneath him, to relieve at least some of the excruciating tension.

He grabbed his hip with his free hand, forcing him off the sheets and away from any sort of relief.   
"No. Only I get to relieve you," Thor growled possessively, thrusting harder within him.   
"You are entirely mine, Loki. This," smacked his ass again, "Mine. And this," Thor pulled out of him only long enough to flip Loki onto his back and then plunge back inside him without missing a beat, and he grasped the dancers neglected cock.  
"This is especially mine." He tugged a few times, the hand on his throat coming down to pinch his nipples.

“A-ah! Please Daddy, harder!!” Loki cried out, slender hands desperately grabbing on to Thor's meaty shoulders and fingers digging into the powerful muscles. His whole body lurched with each thrust that sent the bedframe banging against the wall. Loki moaned and sobbed when the hunter found and prodded his sweet spot.  
“Aah, OH FUCK!!” the dancer arched his back, wrapping his long legs tightly around Thor's waist and keeping him close. His reddened cock dribbled another trickle of precum, leaking with it and throbbing against Lokis flat belly.

Thor loved the way it bounced with each thrust, and the way Loki's face and chest were flushed red with pleasure. Sweat dampened hair clung to his forehead and cheeks as new tears fell down his face.  
Thor growled when the smaller man left marks of his own on the hunter's skin, perfect thin scratch marks down his back and shoulders.   
He caught another gasp from Loki's mouth in a feverous wet kiss.

“Mmhp!~” was the only thing the punk managed to say before completely drowning into the kiss. His greedy mouth smashed against Thor's rough lips, pulling low grunts from the rutting blond. They both wanted to devour the other, air between them growing hotter and hotter with each violent thrust.  
Thor grabbed Loki's thigh and hooked an arm under the bony knee, finding himself a better leverage to fuck his baby deeper in that perfectly tight ass.  
The dancer cried out with dirty little whines soon following, but it all melted away in their filthy wet kisses. They pushed and pulled, sucked and nibbled and licked, jolts of mind blowing pleasure humming between them like static. Loki stopped the kiss, panting heavily and looking at Thor with dark, lust fogged eyes. Their lips were connected by a dribbling string of shared drool, bodies bucking together in one rough rhythm.  
“I want you." Loki breathed out, words almost lost to the sounds of wet skin grinding and smacking against each other, bed backing against the wall and squeaking under them.  
Loki cupped Thor's face in his hands, moaning against his lips.  
“I want you to keep hurting me like that. I want you to make me scream and cry.”

Thor was alight in new fire at the request, almost not believing the beautiful words that left his mouth.  
Loki was giving him permission. Real permission, to do what his deepest and darkest desires were. The parts of him the blond forced into a dark corner in worry he would drove his dancer away.   
And Loki wanted to drag it out and shine a light on all the dirty violent things Thor wanted to do.   
"Hurt you..?" Thor's voice had deepened slightly, and he grabbed Loki's throat again.   
He smacked the punk hard across the face. "You want me to hurt you baby? Treat you like the filthy whore you are?"  
Thor grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him with ease and crashed their mouths together again. He growled, biting Loki’s lower lip and toying with his tongue piercing. 

Loki closed his eyes with a blissful moan, long lashes brushing Thor's skin as he mashed their lips together. The dancer gasped and cried, feeling like the massive cock was splitting him in half, making his abused tight hole clench even harder. The fat head prodded his insides, jostling in the tight channel and making Loki feel it in the back of his throat.  
“Yes oh God yes! I'm your filthy whore Daddy!” he breathed out, bright tears rolling down his cheeks and disappearing in his damp black locks. He whimpered when Thor squeezed his pert pierced nipple and tugged at it. With desperate cries Loki begged his daddy to soothe it with his hot mouth, but the blond abandoned the reddened buds completely, instead gripping the punk’s throbbing cock tightly at it's base and giving it a hard stroke. Thor smeared the welling precum from Loki's slit with the pad of this thumb, dragging it over the punk’s cock piercing and pressed on the metal stud, stretching the sensitive skin around it.  
The dancer screamed in agonizing ecstasy, mouth hanging wide open and eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was squirming and writhing under the massive, heavy frame of the hunters body, moaning and whimpering without shame.   
“Da-ADDY PLEASE! I want to cum! I-AH I need to cum, please!!”

Thor drank in the desperate cries, feeling a power rush because of it and he slapped him again.  
"No." Was his simple and cruel answer, knowing just how close Loki was and he grabbed the base of his cock again and squeezed.   
"Not until you tell me who owns you. Who do you belong to, slut??" He demanded the roar, fucking into the punk's sweet spot over and over.   
Thor was going to make good on his promise over the phone and lifting Loki's leg higher the hunter smacked his ass just as hard.

The punk sobbed wantonly, teeth gnawing at his lower lip. He raked Thor's nape and shoulders with long nails, begging him both verbally and physically.  
“YOU!! i belong to you Thor, PLEASE!!” 

The begging nearly made Thor lose himself, and he finally loosened his grip on his minx's cock.  
"Cum for daddy- cum like the filthy cock slut you are." Thor commanded, slapping his ass hard again and gripping the bruised flesh as he pounded away.   
The bed was moving so fast that it might break, and there was a dent within the drywall where the headboard continued banging without end against it.

“THOR!!” Loki screamed, back arching up and legs tightening around the blond’s waist in climixing spasms. Hot seed spurted out on his flat belly and chest, painting it white with thick ribbons. He dug his nails into the tanned flesh, leaving dark red half-crescent marks and scratches. His whole body was trembling, painfully titillating tingling running through all his muscles.  
Loki was completely lost in his orgasm, the only thing he knew and was sure of was Thor, inside and all around him. He was gasping, desperately fighting for each breath, body still rocking with brutal thrusts.

Thor fucked into him mercilessly, seeing Loki completely gone within his pleasure gave him sadistic satisfaction and he fisted a hand in his thick hair and kissed him hard, taking the small bit of air he was able to to get.  
The constant clenching of Loki's ass squeezed the hunter's cock, and before he could stop, Thor was spilling himself within the smaller man.   
His thrusts turned from wet to squelching, filling his tight ass to the brim with white and Thor roared with pleasure.

Loki held on to Thor's arms for dear life and whimpered as he felt the hot seed leak around the giant cock still pumping into him. When the violent thrusts finally ceased, and the blond let go of his bruised thigh and ass, the dancer fell limp on the sheets, arm draped over his eyes. He was both numb and aching on his whole lifeless body, his ravished ass both stinging with sharp pain from the belt and sore with dull throbbing from the fat cock. He was gasping and moaning when Thor untangled his long legs from his back and spread them, watching with roaring satisfaction how Loki's puckered hole was stretched on his ever so slowly softening cock.

"I'm going to keep you like this forever." Thor said gruffly, his hands running up the length of Loki's quivering thighs.   
His cum was leaking out, wetting the bed sheets under him, but Thor wasn't finished with his beautiful punk.   
He slipped out of him and kissed a trail up Loki's sweaty skin, nipping by his collarbone before kissing him again. The younger's eyes were so glazed over in his haze of after orgasm that he only whined softly into the kiss, still not moving.   
"You're so fucking amazing," he spoke the praises softly. "So perfect, and so completely mine," he kisses the corner of his mouth, then his jaw and then to his neck.

Loki groaned softly, unable to move a muscle. He slid opened his eye, looking down at Thor and watching how the big man peppered his body with kisses. Baring his teeth in a faintest smile he purred lowly, voice completely ragged and hoarse from all the screams and shouts.  
“I told you, I'd get inure to this…”

Thor chuckled, smirking up at his lover. "And I think it stands to repeat.." he said, coming back to his lips. "That isn't a bad thing.."   
He reached between them, softly stroking Loki's softened cock, making him shiver under the hunter. Thor kissed his way down again, lazily licking and nipping at his nipples, suckling one and pinching the other.  
He went further and further until his head was between the dancer's thighs and he licked the length of his dick. It would take a few minutes, bit Thor was determined to get him hard as soon as he could, just to make him spill all over again, and then again, and again, just like he promised.

The dancer whimpered softly, head tilting back as he felt the moist heat engulf his tender, overstimulated cock. Gasping breathlessly when Thor sucked on the shiny sleek head, he raised his hand and threaded long fingers through the blond mane, both keeping Thor in place and trying to push him away.   
“Oh Daddy… you've been so lavish to me lately~” Loki purred and moaned as the blond swallowed down more of his cock, tasting few last drops of the punk’s cum. The sweet scent of peaches was intoxicating down there, making Thor pull up from the tender pink flesh with a wet pop and a growl.   
The smaller man whined softly, looking down at his hunter again and tilting his hips just a bit.   
“I didn't even get to suck your cock since our night trip, daddy…’

Thor grinned up at Loki, licking from the tip of his head down to his balls.   
The blond had never done this sort of thing for another man, but he was more than willing to service Loki to the best of his abilities.  
"We can certainly fix that," he said cheekily. But tonight wasn't about Thor's pleasure. The blond wanted to focus on Loki, and Loki only.   
So he sank back down on his cock, his fingers swirling around the leaking pink furl of his ass, wetting the digits before he pressed them inside his boyfriend.

Loki sobbed softly, his body shaking with another surge of pleasure.   
“O-oh Thor!~” he bit his lip and tugged on the blond hair with a trembling hand. More of the thick seed leaked from his abused hole when the hunter pushed his fingers deeper, stretching the small ring of muscles even further.  
The punk shivered and hissed quietly, toes curling and back slightly arching when Thor's tongue toyed with the piercing under the head of his cock and hooked thick fingers inside his tight channel.  
“haah~! M-mhhh Daddy, it hurts-" came a lewd moan, but it was far from discouraging. Quite the opposite even.

Thor moaned around Loki's stiff arousal, pressing in a third finger inside and picking up his pace, stroking against his abused prostate and making the punk's legs shake with pleasure.  
He pulled off his cock with a wet pop, moving to the soft skin of his inner thighs and kissing them and then biting down hard to make the dancer cry out.  
A perfect bite mark was left in a ring, and Thor placed another, and then another before moving to his other thigh.   
He could taste the peach lube, and the sweetness was a perfect compliment to the salty taste of his lover's skin and dick, which he finally returned to. He took in as much as he could, but the inexperience was obvious when he couldn't go too far, so he instead used his hand to help what he couldn't fit.

 

Loki let go of the blond’s hair, instead hiding his face in trembling hands and muffling all the sobs and whines that were spilling out from his lips, or tugging on his long black locks. His reddened cock was hard again, achingly throbbing in Thor's eager mouth.  
“Daaddy, oh please!” the punk cried, voice quivering. “I-I can't- !”  
Another surge of lust washed over him, bringing him closer and closer to another release, tensing his muscles and setting his back in a deep arch. The hunter tasted a salty drip in the back of his throat, as Loki's slit welled up with precum.

Thor could feel him tensing around his fingers and he urged forward, moaning again before coming up to breathe.   
"Cum in daddy's mouth baby, I want to taste every bit of you," he punctuated his demand by sliding his tongue down to Loki's balls, and then back up to suck the punk's dick and hollow his cheeks.   
He ran his hand down Loki's thigh, his nails leaving little pink trails along the pale marked skin.

The punk squirmed and whimpered, biting down on his lip till he tasted a sweet tinge of copper. He pulled on his black locks, crying out when Thor suckled on the tip of his cock and squeezed it's base teasingly. More of the white load leaked from the dancers ravished ass as the blond prodded it with three thick fingers, drenching his hand with his own trickling spend.  
Loki's voice stuttered and cought deep down in his throat as Thor pushed him over his another edge, his next climax hitting him hard. He arched his spine and desperately bucked his hips, few short spurts of his cum spilling into the hunters hot mouth.

Thor was surprised at the sudden hard jets pumping down his throat, but he did his best to take it all, swallowing what he could.   
His boyfriend was a wonderfully salty taste, and he groaned lowly as he milked his cock fully.   
When Thor felt him finally still, he slowly pulled off of him again, a string of pearly white connecting from his lips to his tip.  
The blond then withdrew his fingers, which were also slick with the last of Thor's spend.   
"You taste just as exquisite as you feel." He crawled back up his panting boyfriend, licking aaway a spot of cum from his mouth.

Loki responded with a soft sob, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His muscles were trembling and blissfully aching with dull throbbing, and he looked at Thor with lust hazed eyes. Panting heavily and moaning when he felt the slightest touch on his overly sensitive skin, he reached out with shivering hands and pulled Thor down for a messy, slurping kiss, licking off the rest of his own spend from the blond’s mouth. 

Thor could taste the slightest hint of blood, which made him deepen it with a pleased moan.  
When they pulled away for breath, Thor was still smiling against the punk's bruised lips.  
"I think... we should be sending each other nudes..a hell of a lot more often." He laughed, collapsing to the side of his dancer and pulling him into his arms. They were a wet and sweaty mess, and Thor couldn't be bothered to care in the slightest.

Loki groaned softly, smiling and nuzzling to Thor's neck.  
“I don't think that's such a good idea.. “ when the blond looked him with a pout, the punk giggled softly and drew idle circles on the tanned skin with his long finger. Even with his complete exhaustion, he couldn't stop teasing.  
“Mmm, if you kept closing up earlier all the time, you'd run out of business at some point, Daddy.” he looked up to meet the bright, electrifying blue eyes and smirked impishly, purring lowly against Thor's lips.  
“And you'd fuck me to death, eventually.”

Thor couldn't help but laugh at that. Maybe that was true... but what a hell of a way to go out.   
"Well... Maybe I could just.. keep the shop closed for an extra day.. we aren't open for Sunday's, and so maybe we shouldn't be open for ...mmm.." Thor hummed as as he thought for a moment. "What's today?..Wednesday? Yeah, Wednesdays we will just close. That way i can see my favorite person more often." He purred, kissing his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth, and then on his lips.

Loki smiled but pushed at Thor's massive chest with numb, lifeless hands. To no surprise, the blond didn't budge in the slightest.  
“You oaf.” the punk chided, smiling at his hunter with a lenient look. “You know that i work on Wednesdays. Today is an exception.” he pecked at Thor's lips and licked them gently.

"Mm..." He grunted, leaning a little into the kiss. "All the more reason to ... quit?" That earned another eye roll from the dancer who knew the comment was coming. Yet Thor still continued.  
"I'm just saying. No worries about calls from your asshole boss.. take whatever days you want off," he shrugged as he lay on his back fully and pulled his minx on top of him to lay draped on his chest. He ran his fingers through the thick raven locks. "Will you at least think about it?..."

Loki groaned heavily, almost rolling his whole head.  
“Must you ruin a perfectly good moment?”  
He braced himself up on his elbows, looking down at Thor with a frown. “I already asked you, and I'm going to ask for the last time babe. Please drop the subject of my work. Okay?”  
Even though the request was stern, the small frown and a furrow of his brows made him look genuinely saddened.

Thor opened his mouth to object, but then slowly closed it seeing Loki's expression.   
He let out a long breath through his nose, clearly not wanting to drop the subject, but he nodded.   
"I'm sorry baby.. I just.. well.. You know how I feel about it. Dangerous and hard work, and the people there..." He trailed off when Loki gave him another look.  
"Right, yeah, dropping it. Sorry."

Loki gave him a small, fond smile, and leaned down for a sweet, tender kiss.  
“Thank you.”  
He nuzzled to Thor's chest again, wrapping the strong arms around himself, just as he liked to do with his giant stuffie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for the dorky Game of Thrones role-play in this chapter. ((It also sprouted an idea for another story we're working on 😈 ))  
> Storm is gathering on the horizon, my dear readers. Let's enjoy this while it lasts ♡  
> ~ Mei

Thor pulled his shirt over his head, straightening it and running a brush through his hair before putting it up.   
It was Thursday evening and Loki was going to get off early today. Well, earlier than usual, anyway. He had about an hour before eight, but he never minded waiting for Loki.   
  
Thor was still putting his shoes on when there was a knock, and then the sound of a key in his lock.   
He stood up quickly, burrowing his brow and about to confront the intruder when he stopped up in seeing a familiar face.   
"....Jane?. What.. are you doing here?"

 

“Hi Thor Bear!” she called and closed the doors behind her. “You haven't texted or called me in a while so I decided to check on you.”

Jane gave him a bright wide smile, putting her bag down on the chair and loosening the scarf around her neck.

“I went out to meet you at the garage, but Volstagg said that you've cut it short tonight.” she raised an eyebrow at him but still smiled. “Avoiding work, big guy?”

The girl gave Thor a gentle kiss on his cheek and went on to the kitchen, bustling about as if she was in her own house. She pulled out a paper bag from her purse and set it on the counter.

“I brought you some oatmeal cookies. I baked a whole bunch, but they tasted like cardboard, so I bought a pack at Williamson’s.”

 

Thor was still standing there with a hand on his cheek. Why was she here-- how did she even get in?  
He vaguely noticed she had bought some treats from his favorite bakery and he was rushed with a feeling of mixed anger and panic.   
He hadn't broken it off with her yet. STILL. Fuck how does he keep forgetting to do this??   
"How did you get in?"   
She waved something gold before she pocketed it and the hunter realized it was the key to his place he never asked for back.   
Shit.. he didn't really have time for this, or her.   
"Listen uh, Jane, it's nice to see you but I'm actually heading out, I just need to grab a few things-" he stuttered.

 

“Oh.” she raised her eyebrows and hesitantly put down the cup in which she wanted to make herself some tea.

“Yeah sure, uhm… my mistake.” she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, stepping out of the kitchen. “Evening with _the guys,_ i presume?”

She tried to play it of with a cocky smile, but Thor saw the slight cringe in her expression. She always hated his nights out with Sif and Fandral, calling them “senseless benders”.But now she was genuinely trying to show interest.

Well, Trying is a good word.

 

“So, uhm, what do you need? Can i help you with something Thor Bear?”

Oh dear lord, that pet name… there was a time it was a sweetest thing Thor could think of, waiting to hear it all day, smiling to himself like an idiot whenever he thought of it.

But now he wanted to be called something else… by someone else.

 

Thor just wanted her gone. And the sooner he got his hings the sooner he could usher her out as well.   
"I uh, just need my keys, phone, and uh, a few other things." He patted his pockets, looking for his wallet. "My jacket~" he was absent mindedly saying things and he left his spot in front of Jane to continue to gather his things.   
If he left in the next few minutes he might be able to get there half an hour before Loki got out, maybe he could convince him to leave just a little early.   
Thor was deep in his own thoughts as he rummaged around for his things in the apartment, completely ignoring Jane.

 

She hummed softly and watched as Thor buzzed around, looking for his stuff.

Sighing quietly Jane wandered into the bedroom, walking up to the dresser and instantly finding Thor's phone laying on top of it.

“Found your cell phone!~” she called, getting the blond’s attention. Handing over the phone to him, Jane gave Thor a lenient smile and shook her head. “You always leave it on the dresser when you reach for your socks.”

 

Thor winced, realizing how well she knew his habits. Better than even he did. He wished she would forget.   
Damnit he needed to level with her but he had no time for this right now...   
Honestly.. he realized he probably did but having her here in his home like she belonged here was making him angry, and if Thor was angry, she would cry, and the whole thing would be pointless.   
He just needed her gone, and he would talk to her. After his dinner date with Loki.   
"Uh.. thanks." He checked the time again, also checking to see if there were any texts from his dancer but there were none. "I just need my coat and keys.."   
He glanced around and saw his leather jacket and he again brushed passed Jane to grab it. "I'll text you later okay?" He called out over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, sure…” Jane looked at him and cleared her throat when he was almost out the door. When Thor turned around with a growl on his lips, she raised an eyebrow and her hand with Thor's keys in it, spinning them on her finger.

“Aren't you looking for something, Thor Bear?”

She chuckled softly and took a step in his direction, but the keys slipped from her hand and slid under the bed with a loud rattle.

“Gah, damnit!- wait, wait, I've got it!” Jane knelt by the bed and dove under it, trying to reach the keys.

 

Thor stalked forward, not in the mood to be playful and he knelt down too.   
The keys were closer to his side and he was able to swipe them up and pocket them with a mumbled thanks.   
But Jane didn't resurface just yet, not that Thor had really paid attention as he hurried out the bedroom again.   
Under the bed was a small object that had caught the woman's attention. It was clearly scattered there by accident, but there was no doubt in her mind what it was.   
Lipstick.   


Jane crawled back from under the bed and glanced over her shoulder at the pacing blond. She looked at the lipstick again and wondered if it was possible she had lost her’s when she moved out from Thor's apartment. But after taking the cap off and seeing the colour, she tensed her jaw and gripped the small object tighter.

She never used such whorish shade of red. It wasn't her lipstick.

So what was it doing under Thor's bed….

 

Jane pursed her lips and pocketed the cosmetic, getting up from the floor. The blond was nervously buzzing around the house, still looking for something.

 

Something else caught her attention on Thor's dresser as she was making her way out the bedroom, making her stop.  
It was jewelry box, and she glanced back at Thor who seemed to be on his phone again and then back at it.   
She opened the elegant lid and inside was a silver bracelet, from a store she knew was pricey. It had small charms on it, of a star and a heart. Jane's heart warmed, and her previous anger over the makeup was cut by the bracelet.   
It had to be a gift, right? Because of the stars and her love of astrology? Maybe that was why he seemed so frazzled upon seeing her,, he wanted to set something romantic up!   
"Found it!" Came Thor's loud voice from the opposite end of the apartment. "I got to go Jane I'm sorry, I don't have any time right now~"

 

Jane quickly closed the box and pushed it a bit to the back, hiding her incursion.

“No no, of course!” she trotted out of the bedroom and up to the grumpy blond.

“I see that you're busy, i won't disturb your evening plans any longer. “

Smiling widely she picked up her bag and moved to give Thor a short but very tight hug.

“I'll call you later, m’kay?” giggling happily she let go of the big man and finally left the apartment, sending him a fond smile before closing the door.

 

Thor let out a long breath when she was finally gone, the air losing the thick awkwardness and his shoulders untensing.   
He would fix this. He had to fix it, this weekend. Just not-, when he was leaving out the door.   
  
\--   
  
Thor was parked out front the Neon Fox, leaning against the hood of his car as he waited.   
With the interruption of Jane, Thor had only been 20 minutes early, and there was little point in trying to convince him to get out with such little time left.   
So the blond let him finish his shift.   
Most the people who worked there recognized the giant man who always waited for Loki to clock out and the one who dropped him off, though Thor roared them a simple wave of acknowledgement and little else. He was here for Loki, not anyone else at this damn club.

And soon 8pm rolled out, with other dancers ending their shifts and leaving the club. But after another 10 minutes, Loki was still nowhere to be seen.

Thor paced by Lucielle, checking his phone and shooting nervous glances at the side entrance. Something must be wrong… but he promised to take it easier, right?

After another 5 minutes and no sign of his dancer, Thor cursed under his breath and said screw it.

Just as he took a step towards the entrance, Loki walked out the door. The blond let out a short breath of relief seeing his boyfriend, but then his face fell and blood ran cold.

The punk’s left cheek was bright red and his lip had a big, angry crack.

 

Thor rushed to him, and though Loki tried to wave him off with a small smile, the hunter was having none of it. He cupped Loki's face, hoping what he had initially seen was somehow wrong, that it was make up or some shit.  
But Thor knew bruises and split lips, and the realization that someone had hit his baby sent a bolt of rage through him.   
"Who. Who did this to you Loki." Thor demanded, his eyes visibly darker than just this morning.

 

“Good to see you too, babe.” Loki tried to play it off with a small smile, but the stretch on his lip made him hiss slightly and a small crimson drop to bead up at the gash.

 

"Loki-," he reiterated, is expression harder when he saw the blood. He brushed his thumb over it gingerly, smearing it.   
Before the younger knew what was going on, Thor had whisked him back inside the Fox.   
"Point him out to me-," the blond wasn't asking, he was ordering. His hand was curled into a fist as he looked around, then back to Loki for a direction to beat the ever living hell out of whoever dared hit him.

 

“Wh-what? No Thor, please, leave it!” Loki tried to stop the raging blond, clinging to his arm and standing in his way.

“Babe, come on- the guys from security have already taken care of him” the punk pleaded. “Gast got really mad and ordered to give the guy ‘a walk’. That usually doesn't mean anything good. “

He again tried to give Thor a calming smile, but his eyes were uneasy, watching the furious hunter.

 

"That's not good enough Loki. Who ever did this to you should be sent to the hospital-!"  
He went to go towards the back, but Loki's grip firmed and he planted his feet in the ground, successfully getting the hunter to stop and look at him.   
Thor was physically hot, making Loki's hand on him feel so cool.   
He wanted to go after this man. He wanted to teach him a lesson he would never forget.   
But..   
Loki's pleading eyes gave him pause.   
"Fuck-!" He belted out loudly, but his expression had shifted from fury to angry concern as he looked at the bruise again.

 

The punk’s cheek already started to turn purple, the gnaw at his lip still in angry red shade. Loki absently licked the last traces of blood and took Thor's hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb and brought the calloused knuckles up to his lips, pressing them softly to the rough skin. His big green eyes never left Thor's piercing blue’s as he gave him another small smile.

“Can you take me home now, daddy?”

 

Thor hesitated, clearly warring with himself, but eventually he nodded and pulled Loki into a gentle embrace.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you baby.." if he had just got here earlier-- if Jane hadn't come right when she did-, maybe Thor could have caught the guy himself or better yet stopped it from even happening.   
He lead them back out to the cool air, the hunter throwing dagger glares at anyone who even remotely looked at them as they did.   
He opened the door for the dancer and let him get in before getting in on the other side.

 

Loki waited for Thor to sit behind the wheel and then he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the bearded cheek.

“It'll heal in no time.” came a soft purr and another kiss, this time on the corner of the hunters mouth. “And then you can put a matching one on the other side, hmm?”

 

Thor frowned, but he leaned into the kiss none the less.   
"Only if you ask me, love..." Thor brushed his fingers along the purple mark.   
"You know I would never hurt you unless you asked me specifically, right?"   
Of course Thor knew Loki would never think him capable of harming him in anything but love. But he still wanted to hear the words. If their play ever got too rough he did not want Loki to be too afraid to make him stop.

 

The dancer leaned back to fully look at his worried but still angry hunter and smiled at him with affection. Brushing Thor's jaw with soft fingers he spoke calmly.

“Yeah, I know.”

 

He took Loki's hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss there.   
His baby hadn't even needed to say much for Thor to finally start calming down, maybe it was just his presence, but by the time they got back to the blond's place, he was smiling again.   
He opened his door and led him upstairs, the entire time with a hand around his waist.   
"Do you want an ice pack for that, baby? Maybe some painkillers?"

 

“Mmm, an ice pack would be nice.” Loki hummed and sat on the couch with a small wince, as his pretty ass still very painful from the previous night.

“And how was your day, Daddy?”

 

Thor internally cringed as he thought about Jane being here less than an hour earlier. But he didn't let Loki see, of course, grabbing an ice pack and a washcloth to wrap over it before he came back and handed it to his minx.   
"My day was boring without you.. I was tempted to keep watching Game of Thrones without you." Thor smirked, flopping on the couch next to him.

 

Loki gasped and placed a hand over his mouth.

“Oh no you didn'~” he breathed out, eyes growing big with fake tears and voice straining. “You were gonna Netflix cheat on me?”

 

Thor sucked air through his teeth and looked guilty, propping his feet on the table.   
"I mean, we are like.. two episodes from the season finally. I maaayyyyyy have snuck a first like.. twenty minutes?"   
He hadnt really, but the look of actual outrage on his boyfriend's face made him laugh. "Kidding!! Kidding I'm kidding I didn't watch it at all!"

 

“You better didn't!” Loki bashed him over the head with a pillow and laughed, holding the ice pack by his bruised cheek. Still giggling, he looked at Thor with a sudden mischief in his eyes.

He opened the ice pack and picked out one cube.

“Hey, babe.” Loki scooched closer to his hunter, raising an eyebrow and the ice cube. “Wanna know how it feels to kiss a White Walker?”

 

Thor smiled slowly, looking from the ice and then back to Loki.   
"That sounds like it would be pretty...cool.." He giggled at his own terrible pun, but he leaned in towards his punk, but he nodded.

 

Loki snorted out a laugh and gave him a disappointed look.

“Just because of that pun, I almost don't wanna do it.”

He snickered impishly and held the ice cube between his lips. Slowly leaning in and closing his eyes, he kissed his big hunter, cold ice pressing into the blond’s lips.

 

Thor tilted his head, deepening the kiss and was embraced by the sheer cold and the contrasting heat of Loki's mouth.   
It was,, really good actually~, and Thor found himself moaning shortly into it. It was beginning to melt, freezing beads of water running down both of their chins and Thor pulled his dancer closer.   
As the ice turned tiny, their kiss only hardened, swapping the tiny shard until it was gone entirely.

 

The punk broke off the kiss. Panting softly and licking his lips of the icy drops, he smiled and cocked his head to the side.

“Well… How did you like it, Jon Snow?” the dancer purred and giggled when the blond made a face.

“Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to be someone else?”

Loki crouched a bit closer, putting his ice bag down on the table. “The mother of dragons, perhaps?” he straddled Thor's thighs and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Or maybee-" the minx brushed the blond’s tanned chest with cold fingers, “- the kingslayer?”

 

Thor groaned lowly, his big hands running up Loki's thighs and sliding his fingers under the hem of the tight shorts he wore.  
"Mm.. I think i rather like the idea of being a Lannister. /That/ Lannister, anyway." He smiled. "Great character arc, you know.. plus dashing good looks... a metal hand.." he pulled Loki down to kiss him again.   
"And how about you?... who would you like to be?"   
He moved both hands onto his ass, pulling down the black shorts and resting his paws on the bare skin.   
"Mother of dragons would suit you too.. more, even.. if I could be your Drogo."

 

“Mmm, my Sun and Stars?”

Loki snickered impishly and swiveled his pretty ass.

“No way daddy. If one of us is going to be a Khaleesi, it's gonna be you.” he licked Thor's lips and grinned widely, slowly cocking his brow and purring lowly.

“I think you'd look spectacular in a blue dress… and all those pretty braids and gold?” the dancer nibbled at Thor's ear and breathed out a soft moan.

Before the hunter could catch his neck and cover it in dark hickeys, Loki leaned back and hummed.

“Naah… I'd be Lord Baelish.”

 

"Lord Baelish?? With the porn stash? No way," Thor bellowed a laugh and shook his head. "Promise me you will never EVER grow facial hair."  
Thor raised his brows, feeling up under Loki's shirt to rub circles around his nipples.   
"Besides, you can be... slinky. .. but you aren't a sleeze." Thor mused out loud, pressing his half erect cock against his boyfriend's lap.   
"So maybe... Oberyn?"

 

Loki scoffed and rubbed his hips harder down on Thor's hardening groin.

“Hell no. He was interesting for the first five minutes, but then turned into a complete idiot and got himself killed in such a stupid way.” he retorted with a soft moan when the blond toyed with his nipple. The punk pulled off his own shirt and fondled with the hunters belt, opening it with a clank of the buckle.

“Mmmm, then I'd be… The red woman.”

 

"Ohhh..." Thor's brows raised, and he softly bucked his hips up to meet with Loki's hands, his cock now straining against the material.   
"Powerful, sexy.. uses her body to get what she wants... I can see that." Thor rumbled with a smirk, grabbing at his shorts again and pulling them away from milky skin.   
"Are you going to burn me, then?" His hand spanned Loki's bruised ass. "Promise to make it hurt?"

 

The punk smiled devilishly and pushed Thor to lay back on the couch, bracing slender hands on the powerful chest.

“Oh, I'll burn you alright.” he leaned down and licked a wet path from the blond’s collar bone up to his lips, scraping his tongue over the rough beard. Sliding his hands up and cupping Thor's jaw, he gasped a hot breath against his lips. “And I'll make sure it hurts…”

Grinning impishly, he trailed down with his mouth and nibbled and scraped his teeth over the tanned skin, heading for the still confined hard cock.

 

Thor groaned in pleasure, arching into the touch.  
He loved the way Loki's mouth felt so warm against his own heated skin, turning him on the further with each nip and run of his teeth.   
When the punk got to his unbuckled pants, cool slim hands slowly unzipped, pressing more hot kisses to the bulge still covered by his boxers.   
"Mm damn baby, stop teasing me~,"   
Thor threaded his hand through dark hair, tugging it to urge Loki to take his cock.

 

The punk purred and mouthed at the hard flesh still through the material of the briefs.

“Patience, daddy…”

Finally he tugged at the hem of the boxers and pulled it down, freeing the straining cock. Loki grinned and gave it a hard pump, earning a low groan from the blond.

“Mmm, are you that eager for my dirty little mouth?”

 

Thor growled in response, thrusting lightly into Loki's hand.  
"God yes, I've been craving your slutty silver tongue all day baby."   
Thor ran his hand down the punk's thigh, leaving light little trails as he did, punctuating his need.   
"I want you to take me in deep, baby. All the way." He wanted to hear Loki gag and choke on his cock while trying to suck it, and just imagining it again made his member pulse in Loki's hand.

 

The punk hummed and slid down from the couch, kneeling on the floor and between Thor's thighs. He looked up to meet his hunters hungry, lustful eyes and smirked slowly stroking the throbbing cock.

“All. The way?” Loki sing sang teasingly, lowering his head and giving the shiny, fat tip a broad lick with his pierced tongue.

 

The hunter's hand was back in Loki's hair, fisting his hand in a small warning and reminder not to tease him.   
"I'm not above picking you up and tossing you onto my bed and showing you my 'devotion to the flame." Thor shoved the dancer down further onto his dick, growling and patient and want needing to feel the wet heat Now-   
"Come on, red witch, show me what kind of magic you can do with that mouth of yours."   


Loki only sent him a short cocky glare, before diving down and engulfing over half of the hard flesh in the moist heat of his mouth. He swallowed heavily around the thick girth and slowly took in even more.

“Mmhf~” a soft moan slipped out of Lokis stretched lips, as he looked up to meet Thor's hooded eyes and saw him completely disheveled with lust.

With a satisfied smirk, the dancer turned his attention back to the massive cock in his mouth, sucking on it and coating in a thick layer of slick spit. He rested his hands on the hunter’s strong thighs, scratching them lightly with long nails and working his tongue on the throbbing shaft.

 

"Oh fuck, baby.. that feels good~" Thor rumbled a pleased moan, thrusting his hips up. His grip tightened and he urged him down until he heard a soft gag, and green eyes flickered up to his again, piercing and beautiful.   
It made him want to pin Loki down on the coffee table and fuck him until he was hoarse.   
"Keep looking at me like that and I'm going to fill both your holes and record you fucking yourself silly."

 

The punk closed his eyes with a muffled moan, pulling back and gasping in a short breath. Wrapping his slender hand around the heavy cock and holding it by its base, he sucked and lapped at the bulbous head. Loki hummed and purred around the hot flesh, his voice sending toes-curling vibrations up Thor's spine. Keeping his green eyes obediently closed, he traced and rubbed the thick vein under the shaft with his thumb, teasing the slit with his piercing.

 

Thor cursed under his breath again, lulling his head back against the couch as another long moan.   
He could feel himself getting close, and it was almost frustrating that Loki could bring the hunter so much pleasure so quickly with that skilled pierced tongue.   
He pulled Loki off his cock with a satisfying pop and forced him back up into his lap and gave him a deep sloppy kiss pressing his wet dick between the punk's cheeks.   
He wiggled his phone out of his pocket, swiping it open without even having to look, and he clicked the camera app.

 

Loki  gave the phone a side eye and smirked, suckling down on Thor's lip and moaning quietly.

“You want a souvenir Daddy?” he breathed out a chuckle and swayed his ass, teasing the hard cock. “But you didn't even let me finish you off…”

Smirking wickedly the punk cradled Thor's face in his hands and licked his way into the blond’s ravenous mouth. He allowed his hunter to grab and squeeze his bruised ass, but when he tried to slid calloused fingers between his cheeks and tease his tight hole, Loki smacked his hand away.

“Na-uh. You're gonna do it right, kingslayer…” he leaned in to the hunter’s ear and whispered a hot, dirty hiss. “Or else i will burn you right _now_.”

The dancer took Thor's phone out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table,  marking sure they had a perfect shot of them both on the couch. Loki slid away from Thor's grasp and crossed his elegant long legs, sprawling against the armrest of the couch.

“Go bring us some lube, Daddy. .. and-" he added when the blond let out a thundering growl of impatience. “- and, you may pick one of your toys for us. One.” the punk signified and raised a single finger, resting it against Thor's lips when the latter tried to crawl back up at him for a kiss. “Don't make me use my other dark magic on you, Sir…”

 

Thor bit his lower lip, debating if he should test that line. The sharp and dark look was so erotic, and Thor finally forced himself to pull away.   
"Yes, my priestess.." He conceded finally and stood, glancing at the camera as he did.   
He was honestly surprised Loki hadn't  batted his camera away and instead set it up, but he was even more ecstatic he would be able to watch it over and over at his leisure.   
Thor walked into the bedroom, quickly swiping the lube on his bedside table and he pawed through his bag of toys, trying to decide which one to choose.   
Only one?   
He didn't waste too much time trying to decide, though, so he didn't keep his minx waiting.   
He grabbed his favorite, which was a thick black vibrating plug and he returned to his boyfriend, who had splayed himself invitingly on the couch.

 

Loki put back on the black stilettos that he had previously dropped on the floor by the couch, and now sat bare naked with his legs crossed and one foot tapping patiently. He looked at his hunter as he returned from the bedroom, raising and amused eyebrow at his toy of choice.

“Mmm had a feeling you'd choose the panties for me.” he chuckled impishly and twirled a black lock at his finger. “But i like this one too~...”

His bruised cheek was currently in a shade of pinkish-violet, gnaw on his lips closed up with a fine tender tissue but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to it anymore. The punk waited as the big blond sat in front of him on the couch, and allowed his lover to untangle and spread his long legs, exposing his puckered pink hole.

When Thor lunged in to bite at the tender flesh of his inner thighs, he simply tsked and put the toe of his black shoe against the massive chest, keeping the blond off.

Ignoring the furious growl from the bigger man, Loki gasped quietly and focused his green eyes on the lust-darkened pools of blue. “Kiss. It.”

 

Thor held his gaze for a long moment before his hands were running the length of his pale perfect legs. They were like sculpted marble,  
And he kissed his calf, and then farther down, slowly making his way to the strapped ankle.   
He pressed a kiss to the top of his arch, grazing his teeth along the exposed skin, and finally he kissed the very tip of Loki's stiletto.   
Without being prompted, Thor did the same to the dancer's other leg, ending it with a soft kiss at the tip.   
"I worship you," he purred, his hands roaming his thighs again as he once more leaned into his lover with a predatory look on his face.

 

“I know.” Loki responded with a soft whisper and pulled him in for a deep sultry kiss. He muffled a moan against Thor's lips as the hunter slid his big palms lower, down to Loki's shapely ass and kneaded the perfect mounds posessively.

The dancer heard the cracking sound of the bottle of lube being open and then felt two thick digits circle around his entrance,  prodding at the tight ring of muscles.

Tilting his head back Loki broke off the kiss and exposed his white, swan-like neck, ‘allowing’ Thor to worship it as well.

 

Thor pressed his lips against his skin reverently, nipping softly in the spots he knew were sensitive. He left  red marks, a tiny blossom of of his devotion and he soothed them over with lazy licks of his tongue.   
Loki's skin was hot and flushed and he moved over his throat and felt the vibrations of the minx's moan against his mouth.   
Thor's hands lingered at Loki's hips, tracing his thumb over the defined V there while the other leisurely slid in and out of him, stretching and teasing.   
"I'm yours, wholly and completely," Thor moaned softly, voice growling and deep.

 

“I know" Loki moaned, throwing his head back and gasping when the hunter nibbled at his Adam's apple. He draped his one leg over the back of the couch, the other wrapping tightly around Thor's waist. He felt every rough scratch of beard on his neck and strong grip on his skin, and a shiver shook through his body.

“Oh God yes…” with a long moan he threaded his long fingers through blond locks and held Thor close to his neck..

 

Thor moved harder against him, the slow in and out of his fingers increasing as he added a third finger inside and the wet sounds were heard over the hunter's open mouthed kisses and teething.  
He growled, feeling Loki's fingers tighten in his hair as he bit down harder, making divots in his skin before soothing it again with more kissing.   
The blond pulled his fingers out, pulling away to grab the plug and coating it in lube as well, but was immediately back in the dancer's embrace.   
He teased the bulb at his entrance again, making sure the camera was getting as good a shot as possible to see it being pressed in and out of Loki's hole while his mouth was back to claiming his neck.

 

“ _OH Yes_!” the dancer cried out, his tight ass clenching on the big plug in delicious spasms. He bucked his hips to try and entice his hunter to fuck him with the toy, but the blond kept mouthing at his neck and teasing him at his own pace.

“Mmh!~ Oh Daddy, you're keeping all the fun for yourself…” Loki moaned and gasped, turning his head to the side and shivering when the blond bit on the soft spot behind his ear.

 

"Mm.. And just what exactly are you going to do about it?" Thor smiled against his throat, working the plug only a little deeper and teased his minx when he pulled it out again. He turned the vibrations higher before sinking it in fully, pulling a delicious gasp from the smaller man.   
"Mmm?" Thor's free hand came up to fist in raven black hair. "All that power in your hands, yet, look how you open up to me."   
He thrust the plug in again, and then again repeatedly.

 

Loki raked his nails over the strong shoulders, moaning desperately and arching his back.

“I- AH-i open up for you and yet I'm still the one truly in charge-" he whined breathlessly, eyes rolling to the back of his head and legs  shaking with building pressure. “Aren't I?”

The punk held his hunter close, crying out when the blond prodded his tight hole harder. His voice died down to a breathless whisper, spilling out of his lips in thick, sinful waves.

“Because no matter how badly you want to fuck me like a common dirty whore, you'll worship my every move and word-"

The velvety voice quivered and a long cry escaped those pretty lips, sound echoing in the heated room.

 

Thor cursed under his breath, his cock so hard it was almost painful, yet he still moved the plug in and out of his boyfriend, determined to make him cum from that alone.  
But Loki wasn't wrong. The hunter would indeed bow before him and his every whim.   
"Shut up," Thor growled, silencing the minx with a punishing kiss, managing to reopen the small slit on his lower lip. Thor tasted a hint of blood, the copper taste hanging in the back of his throat as he put the plug at top vibrations and sank it till the base was flush against his ass and kept it here in place.

 

Loki's whimpers disappeared in Thor's ravaging mouth, desperate gasps escaping each time he caught a grasp of breath. His hard cock throbbed between their grinding bodies, welling up with small bead of precum. The dancer gripped on for dear life to Thor's massive shoulders, muscles straining in waves of high pleasure.

“Dah- Daddy I'm gonna cum.” he moaned against the blond’s lips, begging him desperately. “I-I'm so close-!”

 

Suddenly Thor changed his mind and stopped his movements entirely, grinning at the confused whine Loki let out.   
He pinned Loki's hips to the couch, forcing the dancer to stay still and he pulled the plug out from him.   
"You see... I have just as much power over you." He leaned in and ghosted his lips over Loki's but when the smaller man leaned in to meet them, Thor pulled away with a grin.   
He scooped Loki up from the couch, his heeled feet kicking in surprise as he was gathered in strong arms and whisked into the other room and placed on cool sheets.   
Thor kept his legs up, kissing his ankles and moving up to kiss his calves and his thighs as he had done earlier, leaving small red marks where he nipped and kissed the milky skin.

 

Loki moaned as squirmed under the massive blond, clenching his fists on the sheets and tugging on them helplessly. A strong shiver ran through his body when Thor gripped his thigh harder and jerked his legs to spread wider.

“Mmm! _Thor_! Ah please!” the little minx called, back slightly arching and narrow hips bucking in his tries to make his hunter fuck him senseless.

 

Thor mostly ignored him and his pleading, hoisting his hips upwards to give him more access to that beautiful colored ass.   
"Please, what?." The hunter asked innocently, and he spread Loki's cheeks to bare his glistening hole, twitching in anticipation.   
He kissed around it, teasing it with soft stokes of his tongue and giving the punk the exact opposite of what he was begging for.   
Thor grasped his cock, just as obnoxiously gentle, lazily stroking his length from weeping tip to the base.

 

Loki whimpered pleadingly and his legs shifted as he tried to move up to Thor's slow strokes.

“Ple-please Daddy, fill me up~” the punk moaned and cried, fingers clutching on the hunters broad shoulders and long blond strands. “I need to feel you deep, Daddy. So, so deep-"

His voice stuttered and muscles strained with a blissful wave of pleasure when Thor pressed around the piercing on his cock.

 

Thor licked his way back up his boyfriend, making new marks around his nipples and on his neck before getting to his lips.   
He didn't make Loki wait any longer, sinking his fat cock deep inside the punk and listening to his muffled cries.   
The smaller man tried to arch his back off the bed, but Thor had him so sufficiently pinned he could do little else than wrap his legs around his torso, forcing his lover in as deep as he could go.   
Thor started thrusting, each rutt harder than the last until he was bucking into him almost viciously.   
He released their mouths, both gasping for labored breaths.

 

“Oh- _oh fuck!!_ ” Loki managed to shout out before his hunter smashed their lips together again. With each thrust the heat between them grew, bodies burning with culminating lust.

The punk clawed at Thor's back, repaying each ruthless rut with bites, scratches and wanton cries. His sweet tight ass clenched harder on the monstrous cock, squeezing it with every rough pound.

“ _A-AAH_ , YES!! OH GOD, **THOR**!-”

Loki was weeping at this point, whole body begging for release.

 

Thor growled through the intense pleasure. Every scratch and bite was edging him closer and closer to his own release and he bit down on Loki's shoulder hard enough to deeply indent his skin, soothing the marks with a swipe of his tongue.  
The wet smacking sounds of their fucking was overshadowed by the desperate cries of the younger made and the huffing grunts from the blond.   
"Yes , fuck-" Thor growled out, when the punk's hole tightened around him further.   
He wrapped a hand around Loki's neck possessively, bracing his other hand on the headboard.   
"Cum for me, priestess. Cum for me and I'll give you my offerings."

 

The dancer arched his back and cried out for his hunter again, spilling between them. His muscles spasmed in ecstasy, thighs trembling and fingers digging deeper into the bulk of Thor's muscles.

The hunter fucked him through his climax, and the punk’s whole body rocked with the force of vicious ruts. Loki braced himself with one hand against the headboard, lust hazed eyes watching Thor's ravishing, God-like form.

 

Thor hooked a hand under his knee and brought a heeled ankle above his shoulder, leaning down again to nearly fold the dancer in half.   
He let out a roar of pleasure as he came as well, filling his tight ass with his cum once more.   
Loki looked lost in his haze when the blond finally stilled and caught his breath, letting his leg back down onto the bed.   
"Shit..." He gave a breathy laugh. "I left that damn camera.. out for the best part.." but he didn't actually look too upset by it and he kissed his boyfriend's parted mouth.

 

Loki huffed a breathless laugh, panting heavily and struggling to catch a steady breath.

“Don't worry babe.” He chuckled against Thor's lips and kissed him again. “I'm pretty sure you'll have a good audio.”

The punk smiled and sprawled back on the bed, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. He gently touched his bruised cheek and lip and winced with a small hiss.

“Mmmh, Daddy?”

 

Thor put his hand on Loki's. Having been way home the small movement and frowning again at the reason Loki had a bruised face and busted lip.  
"Yes baby?.." the blond sank beside him, but he took Loki's hand in his own and kissed the knuckles sweetly.   
Even with the wounds Thor didn't give him, the dancer was just as wonderfully stunning after sex, with his cheeks still tinged pink and his hair spread and a lovely mess, and those perfect green eyes hazed with satisfaction.   


“Could you bring me another ice pack?” the dancer hummed softly, brushing Thor's bearded cheek with delicate fingers. “And some painkillers?”

 

The hunter smiled softly and nodded.   
"Of course, my love." He kissed his hand one more time before slipping out of bed.   
  
The grabbed the phone first, picking it up and smiling at the camera before shutting it off and put it back down on the table.   
He grabbed a bottle of medicine and and made another small bag of ice wrapped in a cloth to bring back to his baby. He grabbed a bottle of water from the drive and came back to the bedroom where Loki hadn't moved really from his spot.   
"Here," Thor sat on his edge of the bed and handed Loki a few pills and cracked open the water, waiting for him to take them and then gave him to ice pack.   
"Oh --!" Thor glanced over at his dresser, another large smile coming to his face and he looked back to Loki. "I have a gift for you."   
He got up again and grabbed the small box and was back at the punk's side in a moment, opening it for him.   
"I hope you like it~,"

 

Loki gasped and smiled widely, sitting up abruptly and immediately taking the bracelet out of the velvety pillow.

“Oh my God, you didn't!!” he grinned and ran the chain through his fingers, looking at the little star and heart pendants.

“You're such a sentimental oaf!” the punk chided and couldn't stop smiling at his hunter. Even with the bruise and a cut on his lip, he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He quickly placed the bracelet on his wrist and gave it a little shake, loving the way it clinked.

 

Thor was smiling just as wide, his heart swelling with pride at how much Loki loved it.   
It represented their date under the stars, and while he knew it was indeed sentimental, the hunter couldn't help it. It was one of his fondest moments with Loki, and their first real official date.   
He loved the way the silver shined brightly against his skin, and it fit him so perfectly.   
"I'm so glad you like it, baby." Thor kissed his cheek and pulled the minx into his arms so Loki could still look at the bracelet.

 

The punk smiled and pressed his lips to Thor's jaw and giggled,  hugging tight to the massive man.

“You're insufferable.” still jingling his new trinket, Loki peppered his big man’s neck and cheek with kisses. “I can't believe how sweet you are…”

Smiling and laughing softly, Loki nuzzled against Thor's nose.

 

"Well, you deserve to be treated like the perfect star that you are." Thor teased, returning the nuzzle and getting further onto the bed so he could properly cuddle his baby.  
"And I'm going to make sure that you do. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted, and more." Thor said earnestly, kissing him sweetly again.

 

Loki bit his lower lip to confine a smile and hid his head in the crook of the blond’s neck,his cheeks bright pink not only from the recent sex.

Finally letting go of the big man, he brushed a black lock behind his ear and gave Thor a sneaky smirk.

“Maybe sometime we could do a whole proper roleplay, hm? What do you think, Kingslayer?” The punk chuckled enticingly and  tilted his head to the side. “Would you like that? I could be your Red priestess again. And i could wear a looong, smooth dress. Maybe a pretty collar necklace… we could light some candles.”

Loki felt the strong muscles flex beneath him as Thor let out a low growl and gripped harder on the slender hips.

Gently licking his lips and clicking his tongue, Loki brushed Thor's chest with long fingers and looked deep into the bright-blue eyes.

“Or I could be your sister…” the smaller man shifted on the blond’s lap and pressed his lips close to his hunters ear, very satisfied at the feeling of again hardened cock against his inner thigh. His voice was a warm whisper against Thors skin, but it made the hunters whole body feel much hotter all of a sudden. And Loki kept going. “Would you like me to call you ‘ _brother_ ’ as you fuck me to oblivion?”

 

Thor's breath caught in his throat and he growled loudly for his approval of the lewd idea.   
He growled and grabbed the punk's ass, grinding their laps together and earning a new squeak of pleasure from Loki at the wonderfully painful grip.   
"That would make you my queen." The hunter purred, and he rather liked the idea of that as well.   
Loki ran his hands up Thor's body, lightly dragging his painted nails over the dips and rises of his muscles, grazing over his erect nipples and sliding on either side of his neck."Queen, and rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms."

 

The punk bared his teeth in a wolfish smile.

“Not so rightful, to be honest... “ he purred and pulled on Thor's blond hair on his nape, making him tilt his head up. “But fuck if not the best.”

With a loud growl from the blond they smashed their lips together, moaning and biting, with hands clawing on heated bodies.They were grinding against each other, trying to get as close as possible, or even further; Crawl under their skin and stay that way.

When Loki suddenly pulled back from the kiss, Thor tried to follow him, but the punk kept him at arms length. Giving his hunter a cruel smile, he tsked and tilted his head in a curious manner.

“Mmh, but I'm not into it tonight. Can't roleplay without a proper costume.” he let go of the blond and slid out the bed, slowly standing up and stretching his back while purring enticingly. “You have to think of something else, Daddy.”

 

Thor, left with his monstrous appetite and raging hard on, was not about to let Loki go that easily.  
He got up onto his knees and quickly grabbed Loki from behind, making him yell in surprise as he was dragged back onto the bed, the bracelet tinkling as the younger flailed and Thor pinned him to the bed. His wrists were pulled over his head and he straddled over Loki's hips to keep his legs still.   
"How about beast and victim them?" He growled, coming down to bite onto Loki's pierced nipple, leaving a dark round mark that would likely bruise once more.

 

Loki cried out and squirmed as much as he could under the massive man. His pink nipple was already erect and pert, piercing feeling slightly cool in Thor's ravaging mouth. He dug his fingers into the blond’s hand he was holding his wrists with.

“ _Ha-aah_! You- you want me to resist you, daddy?”

 

Thor grinned, the smile predatory as he felt Loki's nails. He already told his boyfriend the safe word, and he found himself hungry to dominate him entirely again.   
"You really think you can do anything to resist me?" He said, voice an octave deeper and he claimed a bite on his neck.   
His cock was heavy and weeping between his legs, and Thor rubbed it between his cheeks and smearing the spend that was still leaking out of the hole.   
"I'd love to see you _try_ , baby,"

 

Loki sucked in a sharp gasp, hands jerking in the tight grip and back slightly arching under Thor's massive weight.

“Film me, daddy.” he whispered, head turning to the side and eyes flickering to the phone on the nightstand.

 

Thor looked to where Loki's gaze had gone to the phone. Another surge of lust washed over him at just the mention of filming is boyfriend again and he swiped it up, keeping one hand firmly around Loki's wrists as he pulled the camera open and a small beep indicated that it was recording.   
The first thing Thor did of course was kiss his minx, recording the sloppy and wet kiss and when he pulled back he showed Loki's eyes hooded and dark with need.   
"I'm going to rip you to pieces." Thor rumbled the threat.

 

Loki moaned and reached up, biting on the blond’s lip and pulling it with a growl.

“Only if you catch me.”

He jerked his hands again, pulling them free and rolling away from under his hunter. He ‘ran’ to the other side of the bed, on his knees and arching, ready to pounce again.

 

Thor had almost dropped the phone in surprise, but his startled look melted into one of lustful glee.  
"Oh... so you think you can escape me-?"   
Thor lunged over the bed, trying to grab the punk but missed. It was a clever tactic from the smaller man, because of course Thor moved slower than him, but now he had a handicap of holding the phone in one hand.   
"Sneaky little brat~" The hunter grabbed for Loki again.

 

The punk meowled and strained his body when Thor caught him,  this time pinning him down to the bed on his knees. He looked over his shoulder at the lust-fueled blond and teased with a fake growl.

“You'd have to tie me up first, foul beast. “

 

"That can be arranged-" the words that came out of Thor sounded more like a full snarl, and the video was jostled as he kept himself pinned over Loki and grabbed both his wrists in one hand.   
The cuffs were still attached to his headboard, and Thor struggled to get them undone, finally letting the phone go for better control over the punk and the thick straps he was tightening.

 

Loki yanked sharply at the ties, trying the bonds, and moaning helplessly.  He squirmed under Thor's hard grip and gave him a flaming, sultry glance.

“What do you plan to do with me?”

The dancer arched his back in mimic struggle, moving his dirty look to the eye of the camera.

 

Thor picked it up to give the camera an excellent look at Loki tied up, panning over his marked ass and his hole that still shined from lube and Thor's previous spend.   
He pulled back a hand and slapped his cheeks hard, creating a new red print and filming the way they jiggled.   
"I am going to make you beg for mercy," he growled.   
He hooked a hand under his hips to stop him from moving away and he buried three fingers inside of him.

 

Loki moaned lowly and jerked his hands again, strains not giving in in the slightest.

His tight hole was deliciously slick with lube and cum, the moist heat drawing Thor's thick fingers deeper and clenching on them.

“M-mmh! No-" he whined and bucked his hips desperately, still playing on to resist his daddy.

 

"Look how fucking wet you are. You don't really want me to be stopped, do you." Thor pulled his fingers out, showing how wet his fingers were to the camera.   
"I think you came here to get brutalized you peasant whore-" the hunter grabbed his hips again and this time he slammed his cock inside the dancer, fucking him immediately hard and fast. "You Pathetic whining bitch, " Thor growled when Loki had cried out with the force that he took him, banging the headboard against the wall.

 

The dancer screamed and whimpered, fingers flexing and digging into the tight bonds and yanking on them as his body rocked with every vicious thrust.

“N-No, please-!!” Loki cried out and bent down harder, sweat sheened chest pressed flush to the bed and perfect ass high up, impaled on the massive cock. His own erection curved up to his flat stomach, reddened tip brushing against milky skin and splotching it wet with dribbling precum.

The dancer writhed and cried out when Thor angled his hips and started fucking right into his sweet spot.

“ **A-AAH** !! Oh God, _PLEASE_ -!!” he hid his face in the pillows to muffle screams and cries, tears and drool leaving wet spots on the soft sheets.

 

Thor growled again, grabbing a fist full of dark hair and yanking to force his face away from the bed. "I want to hear you scream," The hunter scratched red lines down his side with his free hand, cutting the skin in a few places.   
"Beg me. Beg me to cum you filthy fucking slut! Beg me to fill your pathetic ass with my seed." Thor snarled the order, pulling his hair again and ripping another cry from the punk.

 

Hot tears rolled down Loki's tears, breath hitching with desperate sobs.

“Ah Ple- _PLEASE_!!” he bit on his lip and ripped the cut even more, a lone drop of blood tainting them a beautiful shade of red just like a lipstick.

His muscles trembled in blissful spasms, tight ass clenching harder on Thor's throbbing cock.

With breathless, hitching voice he whimpered and begged his hunter.

“Please- _a-ah_ please!! Please fill me up daddy, I need to feel it!”

 

It was exactly what the blond wanted to hear and he roared his approval, giving Loki exactly what he wanted.  
Barely making sure the camera was angled correctly, Thor fucked him harder, making the wet smacking of their sex even more prominant over Loki's desperate cries and gasps for relief.   
He thrusted one more time, planting himself deep and rumbling Loki's name as he hit his orgasm, then kept rutting as he spilled himself inside and white leaked from the punk's hole around Thor's girth.   
"Cum, baby. Cum with my fat cock in your ass."

 

The gruff command and the feeling of his lover's dripping hot seed pushed Loki over the edge, ripping out a beautiful cry from his lips and shaking his body with ecstatic spasms. His own cum splotched the sheets in rich smudges, smearing his pale chest and belly. He didn't stop moaning and shouting as Thor fucked him through his climax, more of the thick seed leaking out with each rut, till their thighs were glistening with it.

When the last of the blissful pressure in his body dissolved, Loki flopped down lifelessly with a faint gasp escaping his bloodied lips.

 

Thor made sure to get a good shot of his well fucked face before stopping the recording, setting the phone down and kissing Loki's temple. He flopped down beside him, a thick arm still wrapped around his pale boyfriend and they both sort of just laid there for a few moments, catching their breaths and enjoying the thick haze of their post orgasm.   
"I love you.." Thor said finally, breaking the silence, smiling widely. "And I'm going to torture myself watching that over and over again when I can't see you."

 

The dancer hardly opened one eye and gave Thor a lazy smirk. “I know you will…”

He smiled a tiny bit wider as the blond pressed a tender kiss to his lips, flavouring the sweet sweet taste of copper.

Loki hummed softly and broke off the kiss, murmuring quietly and not letting his hunter  prolong the kiss. “And I'm going to kick your ass for what you've said.”

 

Thor cocked his head, and furrowed his brow. For what he said?  
"I've said a lot of things tonight, baby. You'll have to be more specific." He was still smirking, chasing Loki's lips for another kiss while he unstrapped his wrists from the headboard.

 

Loki turned his head, avoiding Thor's mouth and chucked with a impish glint in his eyes. He flexed his fingers and rubbed released reddened wrists, tsking softly and cocking an eyebrow at his hunter.

“You called my ass ‘pathetic’..” the punk grabbed a fistful of blond locks and yanked Thor's head away from the crook of his neck, not allowing him to pepper it with more kisses and looking him straight in the eye. “And no-one insults my pretty ass like that.”

 

"Ah-," Thor said, half out of pain and half out of understanding, and his slightly open mouth curved into a new smirk.   
"You're right. It isn't pathetic." He agreed, and since he couldn't move to kiss him still, the blond instead curved his hand over the rise of Loki's narrow hips and over his thigh to grab his cheek.   
"Shall I make it up to you and your perfect ass?"

 

Loki scoffed smugly but his eyes twinkled with curiosity.

“I don't know. Do you even deserve it?” he let go of Thor's hair and pushed at his massive chest, teasingly and playfully, yet hard enough to shove the blond away.

 

"I deserve at least a chance." Thor's smirk turned into a grin, and he trailed his fingers back up his thigh, urging him to turn onto his belly.   
"Let me prove it to you.." the hunter raised himself up and over Loki despite his pushing, which seemed to only amuse the larger man. "Because let's be honest... do you think you can stop me?.."

 

Loki snickered and raised his brows at the blond.

“You do realise that's not how it's supposed to work, right?” he chided and put his slim hands on Thor's shoulders, keeping him at the minimal distance and still not letting him temp with kisses. But a wide smile spread on the punk’s thin lips and he rolled his pretty eyes with a sigh.

“Well… you DID fuck my brains out…” he smiled and purred quietly when Thor caressed his buttcheek and gave it a gentle squeeze. With a short yelp and a satisfied humm Loki let go of the hunters shoulders and let himself be rolled onto his front. “Fine. You sneaky bastard….”

 

Thor smiled triumphantly, very very pleased to get what he wanted. He let his hands roam Loki's skin, at first massaging his body with long and firm strokes, working his way down to his hips and to his ass.  
Thor was rather attentive, actually,  soothing out the painful welts across his ass.   
But of course his intentions were not so subtles when his fingers spread the cum still leaking from his boyfriend's abused hole.   
He placed kisses down his lower back over the pale marked mounds,, licking the slick mess around his fingers.

 

Loki groaned softly and bit on his finger, exciting shiver running through his body. He laid still and purred loudly, letting his daddy tend to him..

 

Thor tasted his own cum, mixed with the lavish amount of lube he had prepared his minx with. Spreading the abused cheeks wider and tasting him deeper, the blond wondered if he should buy them some flavoured lube for their next fun night.

Perhaps.

 

The smaller man moaned louder and shifted his hips, slowly cooling cum on the sheets smeared on his chest and belly, with softened cock pressing against the bed.

“Mmmh, Oh Daddy~ “

 

The hunter moaned lowly, letting Loki know how much he was enjoying eating him out and his grip on his cheeks only tightened as he buried his face deeper, fully devouring his ass like the greedy pervert he was.   
He could feel the punk tense as he tried to writhe away, but Thor wasn't going to him go anywhere.   
He reached around under Loki's leg and grasped his cock, stroking him as well and giving him a growling moan of approval.

 

The dancer squirmed and whimpered, soft skin on his abused bottom burning at the rough scratch of Thor's beard. He moaned and fisted his hands into the sheets, mind buzzing with pleasure. It's been a while since someone has eaten him out, and especially long since anyone did it so fucking good. Loki felt his tongue turn to lead and eyes roll into the back of his head as his hunter rimmed him so thoroughly.

“Ooh Daddy~ “ he gasped and desperately humped into the mattress and Thor's large hand stroking his dick. He was completely spent after the previous orgasms, but the wonderful touches and licks made him slowly grow harder again.

“You're forgiven Daddy- Aah! s-so forgiven~!”

 

Thor kept going the pace he was, determined to make him cum from his tongue and hand alone, and then he would claim his perfect little ass as his own.   
Maybe he would even shove the plug back into him and make him sleep filled with the hunter's cum.   
The idea make him intensify his actions, pumping him harder and after, pressing gently on the head at his piercing to make Loki cry out again and again.

Suddenly the punk’s body seized up in another intense orgasm, brought on quicker by the three prior and making him all the more sensitive.

As soon as Thor finished milking his dick onto the sheets, he pulled his hand away to slick his own cock with the spend and bucked right into Loki without giving him any chance to recuperate.

 

The dancer cried out desperately, his whole body overstimulated to the brim of pain and yet still not completely satisfied. Whimpering helplessly he squirmed under his hunter, adjusting his hips to the intruding cock and digging nails into the soft sheets.

“Tho- Thor _please_ “ his words died down to a hoarse cries and moans, breath hitching when the blond started moving inside him again.

 

Thor thrusted harder, leaning to grab the back of his neck and force him down to the bed and moaning with the scratches left on him.   
He loved seeing evidence of their rough play in the form of scratches and bruises, knowing he would have more to add to the collection raked across his back and he loved ever second of the pain, adding to his pleasure.   
"Yes, fuck baby your ass is so tight-" Thor panted out as he slammed into it, squelching and smacking in a wonderfully lewd way.   
The hunter couldn't hold back, and he came again, planting himself deep as he stilled, spilling himself for a fourth time.

 

Loki moaned and his muscles tingled with beautiful spasms as he felt another load of Thor's hot cum filling him up. Faltering on the bed he turned his head to a side, gasping and panting. His bruised cheek and jaw stung with a new wave of dull pain but he pushed the feeling back, simply enjoying the steaming hot presence of his giant hunter behind and inside him. Every bite and bruise on his body ached, bringing a content, blissful smirk to his lips.

It was amazing.

 

Loki groaned lowly when Thor started to slowly pull out from his ravished ass, and raised his head up from the pillow to look at his lover when the blond didn't immediately lay next to him. Instead he felt him caress his cheeks and thighs, still keeping just the tip of his spent cock in him and reaching back for something. With a confused whine the punk shivered when Thor squeezed the pale mound of his ass, but then the hot flesh of the hunter’s dick was replaced by a slightly cooler plug he was tormenting Loki with earlier, and the minx couldn't suppress a loud moan.

 

Thor smiled, letting the plug sink into place fully and cleaned the small bit that leaked out before finally pulling away.   
He placed his fingers on the base, playfully pressing it in and out.   
"Maybe I'll make you go to work like this one day. Full of my cum and constantly reminded that I own you, inside-," he smacked the punk's ass. "-And out."   
Thor lay down next to his boyfriend finally, smiling smugly.   
He loved getting his way, and he loved it even more when Loki wanted it just as much.

 

The punk groaned heavily and hid his face in the pillows, cheeks burning bright pink and eyes still hazed with post-orgasmic high. Breathing loudly and trying to swallow down all the small moans that threatened to escape as Thor toyed with the plug, he shook his head and chuckled weakly.

“You're a bastard….”  


Thor chuckled.   
"Maybe so... but you love it, don't you." It was a rhetorical question and the blond picked up his wrist with the bracelet and kissed his inner wrist. It was red where he was tugging at the cuffs, and some to the charms had made an indent into his porcelain skin.   
Loki looked exhausted, and honestly Thor was too. But he really couldn t have been happier.   
The big guy was hopelessly in love with the man now in his arms, and he  with him. It was like Loki was the missing piece of him that made everything fit together.   
He leaned in for another kiss, drawing this one our sweetly and affectionately.

 

Loki sighed softly, melting into the kiss and smiling absently. He brushed a golden lock from Thor's damp forehead and purred quietly.

“Make me a drink, daddy. And bring me my phone.”

He giggled when the blond groped him harder and turned his head away to keep Thor from kissing him stupid. “I mean it, you oaf!”

The punk wiggled his way out of the hunters grip and draped a thin sheet around his nude body, giving his boyfriend a superior look.

It looked rather sweet with his disheveled hair, glossy eyes, and bright pink cheeks, but Thor couldn't resist that green gaze.

 

"..As you command, my liege." Thor made a dramatic way of saying it, half bowing in the bed before he reluctantly rolled off to get what Loki asked for.   
He was teasing of course, because they both knew Thor would do whatever Loki asked of him without much question.   
  
The blond was humming as he went back into the living room, grabbing up the punk's phone amongst his discarded clothing and going to the fridge to get his drink. He took out two beers and a water, just in case, and he casually made hi way back to the bedroom.   
"Which do you want?" He raised both drink types up.

 

Loki took his phone out of Thor's hand and looked at the offered drinks, humming with thought.

“I want…” he trailed of, tapping his chin with a long finger. His lips curled into a mischievous smirk and he chuckled merrily.

“I want a scotch. On the rocks. The one you gave me the first time I was here.” he grinned and winked at his hunter, and with that he waved him off, laying back on the bed and checking his phone.

 

"Oh, of course my lord." Thor smirked, again teasingly. He was actually pleased Loki even remembered that was the first thing he gave him, and set the others down and opened one of the beers for himself before walking back out.  
  
A scotch on the rocks wasn't hard to make, and despite already having opened a beer, Thor made one for himself, and made it a double. Still, Thor hummed as he made them, and came back for the second time.   
  
"Your drink," Thor presented the glass, then hopped onto the bed next to Loki when it was taken.

 

“Thank you, Alfred.” The dancer smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, checking his phone again. While Thor was in the kitchen, Loki snapped a photo of his new bracelet and sent it to Amora. He didn't even try mask the red scrape on his wrist, knowing that his friend would be more than happy to grill him about it later.

Now he was idly shaking his hand , listening to the jingle of his silver trinket, and sipping on the whisky.

 

Thor couldn't help but be endeared by Loki, and he slipped under the sheet as well, giving a long drawn out groan as he stretched.   
Clearly, the hunter would have to get him more jewelry, with mote charms since the minx was enjoying playing with them.   
It was quite adorable, really and Thor pulled him closer, downing the last of his drink and setting the glass down.   
"..have you ever been out of town?"

 

Loki raised an eyebrow looking at Thor from over his glass.

“Mm, depends.” he sipped on his drink and set it aside, turning back to the blond and smiling. “And why do you ask?”

The dancer scooted closer, snuggling to his hunter and wrapping a strong arm around his waist. A small shiver ran through his body when his moves shifted the plug in his ass, but he pursed his lips and muffled a moan.

Loki smiled to himself and started plotting. Ohhh Thor was gonna get it. Maybe he should visit the blond at HIS work, and suck him dry during lunch break. Or send even more pics and videos, but this time he wouldn't allow him to come to his place and fuck him through the mattress.

 

Thor gave a small shrug as if he hadn't been really thinking about why.   
"I don't know. I've never really gone out of the city limits, like.. ever. Maybe we should go on a trip somewhere that's not here."   
He didn't really know when, but it sounded like a great idea. Getting away from the bustle of city life, especially with how big the city there were in was. And they both lived well within it.   
It would be nice to go somewhere like where he took Loki to stargaze, get away from work or obligations. It would be fun.

 

Loki looked at him and gnawed at his lip absently, thinking.  Finally he rested his head on Thor's shoulder and smiled calmly.

“Yeah, i have been out of town.” he placed a small kiss on the blond’s jaw and purred. “And I'd love to go on a trip with you. “

 

That made Thor smile broadly again, and he wrapped his thick arm around him.   
"Where would you like to go? Mountains?, Or the beach maybe? Or should we just pick a direction and drive?"

 

Loki chuckled and turned in Thor's arms, to be a little spoon in the tight embrace of his massive hunter.

“No way I'm going to the beach. I'm not taking ANY chances of getting a sunburn.” he smiled and rubbed small circles on the blond’s tanned arm. He loved his lover's honey tainted skin, but he enjoyed being pale himself. But maybe with a giant umbrella and a lot of sunscreen…

 

Thor kissed the back of his neck, already feeling the heavy weight of sleep creeping up on him.   
"No beaches then." He chuckled. "How about... mm... Disney World." He laughed again, the suggestion not serious and completely serious at the same time.

 

The punk scoffed sleepily and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Nothing more romantic than a park flooded with a horde of little screaming monsters…” but he chuckled quietly and smiled to himself.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, with Thor around.

 

That made Thor laugh harder. "We will go when school is in so most of them aren't there." He suggested. "I'm dying to see you in Mickey Mouse ears."   
Thor hummed contently, kissing his neck again and absently stroking his fingers along the inside of Loki's wrist again.   
"Well... wherever we go, I can't wait."

 

The little minx managed to only humm in response, exhausted body falling limp and mind drifting of. Thor felt his steady heartbeat and measured breaths as the smaller man fell fast asleep in his arms.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, but i couldn't bring myself to cut it and make you all wait another week for it.  
> You didn't ask for it, but certainly waited and now here it goes.  
> .  
> .  
> Boom goes the dynamite.  
> ~Mei

The next morning, Thor didn't want to let go of his baby. 

But after three calls from Volstagg and an annoyed grumble from Loki, the blond finally couldn't put off work any longer.   
  
It took another 20 minutes for him to finally leave out the door.   
  
And only ten minutes after, Loki's own phone began ringing. Amora had seen the picture the punk had sent last night and she was going to demand answers.   
As soon as Loki picked up she spoke.   
"You. My place. Ten minutes. Spill the beans."

 

The dancer groaned but smiled to his phone, finishing the cup of tea Thor had prepared for him before he left.  

“Fine. But make it twenty. I'm still at Thor's.” with that he hang up, knowing every minute of waiting would drive his friend crazy.

 

After putting the cup in the sink, Loki hopped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash off the last traces of the morning sex.

Thor took him twice before leaving for work, extremely titillated by Loki's wet, cum filled hole, stretched with the plug and ready for him.

The punk smiled to himself just thinking of it, shutting off the shower and quickly drying himself with a towel. If he followed that train of thought, he'd end up on Thor's bed, with a heavy purple dildo in his ass and a phone in hand, sending some very naughty pictures his daddy.

He put on his t-shirt from yesterday and a pair of jeans he had stored in Thor's spare drawer for mornings like this. After a quick check in the mirror, he called for a cab and left the apartment with a wide grin on his face.

 

-

 

Loki knocked on Amora’s door exactly 20 minutes after her call.

 

The door swung open only thirty seconds later and Amora grabbed Loki and practically dragged him inside and slammed the door behind him, but she had a massive grin on her face as she then pulled him to the couch.   
But she stopped halfway there, picking up his wrist and getting a better look at the silver bracelet.   
"Oh my god Loki it's even prettier in person!! Looks expensive too!" She giggled and continued towards the couch, sitting him down.   
"Okay okay , now tell me EVERYTHING."

 

Loki snickered and leaned back on the couch, kicking off his heels and grabbing one of the plush pillows.  

“I don't know what more there is to tell, really.” he teased and absently twirled a dark lock on his finger. But upon seeing the look on her face, the dancer smiled and sighed theatrically.

“Fine! I'll start at the beginning~... he picked me up from work, as usual, but got really pissed, cause a handsy patron slapped me on the face-" Loki gestured idly to his cheek. He hid the bruise with a layer of foundation, and all that was visible was a faintest shadow on his jaw.

 

Amora frowned as she looked at it. It wasn't the first time Loki had been struck, but it had been a while since it had happened.   
Ever since he got a reputation for being not only the best dancer there, and the prettiest, but he had a tongue that could cut and a slap that could loosen teeth.   
Amora had seen it first hand, and she knew Loki could handle himself.   
Still.   
"So did Blondie get a few good licks in before boss man had him dragged away? I don't imagine he is the kind of guy to let that go,"   
As she spoke she brushed the light mark with her fingers.

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders but didn't shush her hand away.

“He sure as hell wanted to, but i told him the guy was taken care of. Still, had to drag him out of the club to stop from making a scene. ” he sighed heavily but his lips curled into a small smile.

 

Amora grinned, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.   
"You love it. A knight in dented armor coming to the proverbial rescue." He waved him on.   
"Go on, continue with the night I'm just going to make tea. And DON'T. Spare the details." She giggled as she got up hurriedly to the the kitchen to pour them both cups of tea.

 

“You're a perv, Amy!” Loki called after her and laughed cheerfully. Splaying out on the couch he watched as his friend prepared their tea.

“We went to his place, as usual. Because you know… More toys to play with.” he snickered and batted his lashes innocently when she turned to glance at him open-mouthed.

“But it really was supposed to be innocent! Promise! We were going to watch the GoT finale, but we started talking about the characters, who we would be, and-" he made a small, dramatic pause, knowing very well that Amora hang on his every word and he loved using it as the bitch he was. “- we kind of turned it into a roleplay. “

 

Amora's mouth was still open but the corners curved into a disbelieving smile.   
"You did Not!" She giggle and came back to the living room with a few tray and set it down on the small table, taking her own cup and cuddling on the couch with it.   
"Who did you guys play as WHILE it was happening??" She demanded to know. "Was is Khal Drogo and Daenerys?"   
She grabbed a pillow to hug in excitement, sipping her tea.

 

Loki laughed at her glee, taking his cup and humming at the sweet taste of the tea.

“No. I think he was kind of hoping for it, but i told him, that if any one of us were to be a Khaleesi, it would be him.” he giggled at the thought again and nibbled at his lip, feeling the warmth slowly rise up to his cheeks.  “We settled on him being Jaime and me as Melisandre.”

 

She made a face as though imagining it, tapping the sides of her cup.   
"Okay, yeah I can see this actually," she giggled again. "Never a ship I imagined but now I'm kind of hoping it can happen. Actually, next time record it so I can watch you kinky Game of Thrones roleplay. I am going to die if I don't see it!" She winked at him. "Or maybe that's just because I'm imagining both of you in dresses and calling him Khaleesi,"   
  
Loki snorted out a laugh into his cup and grinned mischievously at his friend.

“You know, -" he cleared his throat and  coughed up the inhaled tea, lips still curled in a devious smirk. “- we DID record it, actually.”

 

Amora's eyes widened.   
"You WHAT!! No way! And you didn't send it to me? Your best friend on the whole planet, of you getting it on GOT style with hunky sex addict??"   
She held out her hand in a grabbing motion.   
"Gimme."

 

The dancer leaned back, away from her long claws, and bellowed a laugh. The video wasn't even on his phone.

“Begone, thot! You shall not see the sacred sex-tape!”

 

Amora gave an indignant gasp. "You can't banish ME!! I'm going to get my hands on it one way or another. OH!! What if we trade? I can film Fandral and me. I want to show you all of the tricks I taught him," she giggled. "He is a lot more fun than I anticipated and a fast learner, and I am more than certain he would be into role play tooooo," she coaxed with a tiny pout.

 

Loki snickered cattily and favoured Amora with a smug smirk.

“Are you sure you don't want a chihuahua? To teach tricks, dress up in fancy clothes… make them beg?”

The dancer raised an eyebrow and bared his teeth in a wolfish grin.

“Tell me more about your Robin ‘Hound’.”

 

Amora swatted his arm playfully again, nearly making him spill his tea.   
"I can't fuck a chihuahua, but Fandral is,," she giggled. "He is SO eager to please, and since he likes boys too, I get to have double the fun. I got to watch as Heimdal, you remember Heimdal right? Big guy, pretty eyes? Well I got to watch him impale little Fandy while I watched and enjoyed myself."

 

The wicked smile on the punk’s lips grew wider, eyes glinting with amusement. He tsked softly and sipped on his tea.

“You cruel, cruel woman. Have you even let him _see_ your pussy by this point? Or are you so pleased by simply tormenting him, that your neon-green friend is all you really need?” Loki half laughed half scowled at another swatt he received on his side.

 

"Of course he's had a look. And a taste. But he hasn't earned the privilege to touch. Buuuuuut," she circled her finger around the rim of her cup, her dark eyes flickering up to meet Loki's.   
"I'm thinking of mayyybe letting him have a go.. But. Well you know me.. I'm a sharing kind of gal. I might need more than one puppy.."

 

Loki rolled his green eyes and stopped her right there, with a single raise of his finger.

“I will NOT bring myself and Thor into this. It's your dog show. ” but he couldn't stop himself from smiling just a bit. He tried to play it off by taking the last sip of his tea and licking the spoon.

“Even if we were to join you, the best you'd get is a sight of me, pinned down on my back or front, being fucked beyond the point of imagination. Don't even think that he'd share. “ with a malicious chuckle, Loki shrugged his shoulders. A sudden feeling of pride filled him like a scorching heat. He crossed his arms on his chest and played with a long strand of black hair, looking at his friend with nonchalant poise. “He's territorial like that. “

 

Amora gave a dramatic pout, huffing and leaning back on her couch.   
"Dammit. You're so lucky." She whined, but was laughing it off. "I guess my green buddy will have to suffice... although... mmm... What if, now hear me out before you decline. Blond fucks you, right? And I fuck blond with a strapon?? That would be perfect! He wouldn't be sharing you, and I get to be handsy on alllll that rippling muscle."   
She bit her lower lip as she imagined it.

 

Loki had to purse his lips and press his knuckles tightly against them, trying not to laugh out at his friends fantasy.

“Yeah. Sure. Why not.” He cleared his throat and kept his face straight, but the green eyes were shining with laughter.

“But please, make sure I'm in the room when you ask him. I really want to see that.”

 

"Me?? Oh no no, you're his favorite thing in the whole wide world apparently. You get to ask him because he will agree if it's your idea." She pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"Especially is he is still virgin. Wanna pop that cheek cherry," she grinned. It was one of her favorite things to do, and if she couldn't have Loki then she wanted Thor.

 

The dancer was just about to laugh his friend off and refuse, but then he stopped for a second.

Because why the hell not.

If he asked Thor, the worst that could happen was the blond laughing at him and saying ‘no’. But if Loki sugar coated it enough and of course, were a VERY good baby beforehand, then maybe it could actually work.

Loki bit on the tip of his finger and looked at Amora, thinking about it all. Finally, he let out a small laugh and waved his hand at her in a royal manner.

“Fine. I'll ask him after our dinner date on Saturday and let you know. “

 

She squealed with utter delight, her legs kicking out in glee and she refilled her cup from the pot on the tray. "I love you so SO much and If he says yes I will owe you like, five times over!"   
But then she paused.   
"You didn't tell me about dinner. Is he taking you somewhere fancyyy?" She pried. "He's clearly got deep pockets," she nodded to Loki's bracelet.

 

The punk looked at her and a big, surprisingly soft smile crawled up to his lips. Clearing his throat quietly, he brushed a dark lock behind his ear and refilled his cup, looking at the woman with a hardly composed excitement.

“He's taking me to the Pine Hills.”

 

Her mouth was dropped open for the second time that night.   
"Wait wait wait that same Pine Hills that's uptown? Where all those rich snotty people go? No fucking way!" She again squealed, extremely happy for her best friend and she gave him a nudge with her foot. "Look at you getting all spoiled! Next thing you know he is going to be taking you on a trip to Italy or something."

 

Loki scoffed, but at the same time beamed even brighter with happiness.

“Yeah, right. At this rate he'll go bankrupt before Christmas.” he gave her a nudge on the shin in return. “He insists on driving me to and back from work almost every day, and is late to open up his garage because of it. Thinks i don't know that…”

It was a bit concerning that Thor started to miss out on a lot of work, just to spend some extra time with him, but Loki couldn't shake the warm feeling it spurred in his heart. He knew it was selfish, but…. Damn, it felt good to be around his big blond.

“You know, I actually got him to cut his work short in the middle of the day and come over to my place.” he fished out the phone from his pocket and waved it at Amora. “The power of nudes is measureless~”

 

She practically bounced off the couch, her tea sloshing somewhat out of her cup and onto her hand as she sat up on her hands and knees.   
"GIMME! Please please let me seeee?" She made her eyes really big and stuck her lip out in a fake pout. "Pretty pleasssee Lokes? Nudes between you two? Was it a war?? Who won?." She bit her lip again, realizing she was being an absolute horn dog.   
"Fuck maybe I need to call Fandral over..

 

“Yeah, you definitely should.” Loki chided and laughed at her excitement. “And yes, it was a war, and seeing how it ended with Thor ordering me to call him so he could hear me fuck myself on a brand new dildo and jerk himself off to that, I'd say, i won. “

The punk smirked and watched as his friend scowled with pained jealousy.

Oh what the hell.

A girl has her needs too (even if they consist solely of intruding his privacy) and who was he to refuse it?

Loki unlocked his phone and quickly found the said conversation. He nudged his phone to Amora, telling her to scroll down from the first photo that Thor sent.

 

Amora grabbed the phone greedily, nearly curling into a ball when she saw the first photo.   
"Oh my god Loki he is so chiseled. Mph, and dirty, and-" she paused as she kept scrolling, her eyes widening almost as wide as her grin.   
She glanced up at Loki, seeing his photos as well.   
"I am going to fuck that beautiful body of yours one day Lokes, just you wait. MmmMm dancer's..."   
She kept scrolling, reading the steamy texts and realizing just how easy it had been for Loki to get Thor hot and bothered so fast.   
"Wait---?" She looked up at the punk again. "Where's the rest of the conversation? That was so fast!-?"   
She made a show of fanning her face. "Lokiiiii I need more, send him another picture!"

 

He yanked the phone from her hand.

“No way! I'm not sexting him again just because you need to see a dick.”

Loki laughed and moved the phone out of her greedy reach.

“Call your cute little puppy over. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to ‘ _help you out’_ with your insatiable cock-craving.”

The punk was already tempted today to send Thor some pictures after his quick shower, and he wasn't going to give in to the little devil in the form of his best friend.

 

She whined, but she was already pulling out her neon pink phone.   
"I'm going to make him leave work too." She huffed, typing rapidly and glancing up at Loki with a wicked smile. She didn't even have to look at her phone as she kept texting.   
"Wanna stay for when he comes over? I'm sure we could have a liiiitle bit of fun.. and maybe Blondie doesn't need to know." She winked.   
  
Loki scoffed and cocked a dark eyebrow at his friend.

“Oh no, noo no no. I'll leave all the fun to you two.” he smirked impishly and pushed himself up from the couch, not without a slight wince and a hiss. His ass was so sore and raw, but Loki relished that pain.

 

"I'll get you one day, Laufyson." She called out after him. "Even if it's just to watch all that muscle brutalized you. Oh! And don't you dare forget to ask him! Okay? I need this in my life and you're literally the only one who can fulfill my dream of riding Blondie while he rides you!"

She threw him another look, sticking her tongue out. “And let me know how your fancy shmancy dinner date goes!”

 

Loki looked over his shoulder at her as he was putting on his leather jacket and smiled smugly.

“You wouldn't let me live otherwise.”

 

\--

 

It was Saturday evening, Thor was supposed to pick him up in 15 minutes and Loki was standing in front of his mirror only in his skin tight black briefs, with a pool of clothes scattered around him all over the floor. With a frustrated sigh he compared again his best two choices - a navy blue shirt and a deep bottle green one. The punk glanced at his phone, checking the time and with a short growl he discarded the blue shirt on the floor.

The rest was relatively easy.

 

Thor had actually been in Loki's parking lot for half an hour already, and he kept checking his watch as the minutes ticked by.  
He could see the faint shadows of Loki getting ready from behind closed blinds, illuminated by the soft light of his bedroom.   
The hunter wore a black suit with a deep wine red shirt underneath. His blond hair swept back in a half tie style, and he had shaved and cropped his beard perfectly.   
  
As soon as it hit the hour, Thor was bounding up the steps with a grin on his face and a bouquet of blood red roses.   
He knocked cheerfully at the door, and briefly wondered if he should have grabbed the key from the hidden spot downstairs before he did.

 

Loki almost hopped to the door to open it, slowing down only to give himself one last check in the mirror. He smoothed out the black vest, checking the curve of his ass in the matching dress pants and brushed a single wave of his luscious dark hair aside to reveal gold earrings. He smirked to his reflection very pleased with himself, thin lips painted in a toned nude colour.

It was his best glam-formal wear up to date.

 

The punk stood in front of the door and in his mind counted up to 5, relaxing his features and putting on the coquettish smirk he knew Thor couldn't resist. It also kept his insatiable hunter waiting, for just a tad longer.

Finally, Loki opened the door and greeted the blond with a sweet purr.

“Good evening, mister.”

 

Thor smiled charmingly, presenting Loki with the beautiful flowers. Though his eyes looked the well dressed punk up and down, drinking up the formal attire that hugged his lithe frame.   
"Good evening sir," when Loki took the flowers, Thor stepped forward to give him a kiss. "You look stunning!" He breathed into it, pulling away to look at him again.   
While Thor didn't doubt Loki would dress well for their date, the hunter was unprepared for just HOW good he looked in the fine clothing and gold earrings, and in the back of his mind he made sure to take his minx out to formal places more often.

 

Loki smiled to himself, pleased with Thor's reaction. He smelled the flowers and let out a long humm, closing his eyes.

“Mmm, they're lovely.” he placed a tender kiss on his hunters cheek and walked to the kitchen to place the roses in a vase.

 

Thor was trailing right behind him, shutting the door and biting his lower lip as he watched the smaller man reach to grab a vase and go to the sink.   
..maybe he could push their reservation back half an hour..   
The blond walked up behind Loki, wrapping his arms around his waist, his hands however, trailed down to the front of the punk's pants.

 

“And what exactly do you think you're doing?” Loki chided and raised a critical brow, but a soft smile lingered on his lips. He placed the roses in the vase and turned in Thor's arms to face him.

“If you as much as ruffle my clothes, I'm going to choke you with your own ponytail, mister.” the punk deadpanned and poked Thor's chest with an accusing finger.

 

Thor laughed, hands now firmly on Loki's ass.   
"Promise?" He winked, calling him out on his empty threat. The blond kissed him again, making a trail to his jaw and kissing the spot right under his ear.   
"Because we can make time..."

 

But Loki pushed hard on Thor's broad chest twisting out of his hold.

“I didn't spend over an hour of my life doing my hair, for you to ruin it before I even make it out the door.”

The dancer half growled half moaned as the hunter squeezed his ass, but he slapped the big paws away.

“If you keep going, you won't get any after the dinner.” Loki threatened in a calm, stern voice, and this time it sounded genuine.

 

Thor held his gaze, legitimately deciding if he should risk it.   
But, that glare warned him not to.   
Still, Thor smirked. There would be plenty of time after dinner to ruin his lovely hair and clothes. Maybe he would even make Loki cum in them before taking them off.   
The thought made him moan internally, but the hunter composed himself and offered his arm.   
"Shall we go to dinner then, my dear?"

 

Loki eyed him carefully, looking for any sign of treachery, but after finding none, he gave Thor a bright smile.

“In a second, sweetheart.” he cooed and reached for the roses again. He fished out a pair of scissors and cut one of the flower heads off. Looking back at Thor he smiled and twirled the stem in his fingers, before putting the bloody red rose in the breast pocket of the hunter’s suit. The colour matched perfectly with the deep red shirt.

Loki climbed up on his toes and placed a small, tender kiss on the blond’s lips. He smiled sweetly and clung to the offered arm, purring.

“Now we can go.”

 

Thor was brimming with the sentiment, leading them out if the apartment and back down to Lucielle.   
He opened the door for him, of course, and got into the other side.   
  
\-   
  
The couple arrived right on time.   
Pine Hill was busy, but not packed and as Thor drove up, a valet came bounding up to them with a smile on his face.   
He got out and Thor handed him the keys.   
"Don't.. scratch her." The blond warned, though the younger man just smiled politely since he got that line several times before.   
He opened the door for Loki, and again offered his arm.   
  
Inside was just as lavish as the reviews and reputation would have them believe. There was an air of sophistication that was foreign to Thor, but he saw how Loki's eyes lit up in contained excitement.   
There was even musicians playing soft melodies under the tone of conversation.

 

They were seated at the table and Loki had to use all of his will to not whip his head around, wanting to see everything at once. The chandelier that sparked like it was made out of fucking diamonds, the live band, looking like they just finished their show at the London Opera, and of course all the tables around them, with the most exquisite food and even more opulent guests.

Instead he looked at Thor with bright, dreamful eyes and gave him a tender loving smile.

“It's so perfect, Thor…”

 

Thor beamed at that.   
"It suits you, my love. Perfect place for the perfect man." Thor said, knowing he was being a little cheesy, but he didn't care.   
The waiter came by with the wine menu, and Thor chose a red wine.   
The waiter gave them both a quick glance over, but nodded politely and left them with the food menu.   
There were no prices listed, just names and descriptions typed in lustrous gold lettering.   
"Pick whatever you want baby," Thor would not have him skimping out on anything that he wanted.

 

Loki giggled softly and looked down at the menu. His lips spreaded into a wide smile on their own accord and he stopped even trying to compose that.

“Oh God, I don't know if I can decide on anything. It all looks so amazing-..” the dancer glanced over his shoulder, at the neighbouring tables and bit his lower lip. Oh dear fucking God indeed - the delicious smells made him drool like a damn dog. He looked back at his menu and brushed a rebellious black lock away from his sightline.

“Uhm… i guess I'll have a Tournedo Rossini.” Loki chuckled and looked up at Thor. “It should go great with the wine.”

 

Thor smiled, only knowing exactly what that was thanks to the tiny description under the name.   
"I'm going to get the Steak au poivre." The blond had tried to pronounce it with a French accent, but failed horribly.   
They laughed and Thor set the menu as the waiter returned with their wine and two crystal glasses, filling each halfway before whisking off once more.   
Thor raised his glass of wine to Loki,   
"I'm running out of ideas to toast without repeating myself." He chuckled.

 

The punk smiled and hummed with a thought.

“How about- to tonight? And to other ones like it?” he raised his glass, offering Thor to clink his against it.

 

Thor grinned. He could drink to tonight. He tapped his against Loki's and the crystal made a lovely ring  
They both drank deeply, and Thor looked over to his punk over the rim of his glass.   
He really did love everything about him; the delicate way he held his glass to his lips or the way the warm light gave him a glow.   
Loki put his glass down, and Thor realized he had been staring. He still was, actually.   
"God, you're so beautiful."

 

Loki flickered his eyes up to meet the blond’s deep, intense gaze and he couldn't help but smile brilliantly with a bright pink blush crawling it's way up to his cheeks. Part of him was disappointed with himself that he flushed red like a virgin schoolgirl at the cheesy compliments from the man who fucked him senseless just this morning.

But he couldn't help the warm feeling that swirled in his heart.

“Thank you, darling. Knowing where we were going, i was sure i couldn't possibly outshine everyone, but I had to at least try and fit in.” he absently played with a lock of his hair, but the green eyes shone with a very pleased glint.

 

Thor shook his head.   
"Out shined? Loki, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. I barely even know what our waiter looks like."   
And it was true, Thor had taken in the opulence of their surroundings, but other than that, the other people here might of were have been part of the decorations. Props in the background. Because to the hunter, Loki was the only one here, and the only one deserving of such attention.

“No one can outshine you, my perfect punk.”

 

The dancer chuckled and braced his chin on his hand.

“You know, you're not the most impartial man to say such things.” he smirked and tilted his head skittishly, brushing Thor's hand with soft fingers. “Because when was the last time you could really take your eyes off me?”

 

Thor raised his other hand up in defeat, his face splitting into another grin.  
"Okay okay, maybe that's fair. But,... it doesn't make it any less true." He chuckled and leaned back taking up his glass again. "You can't help but stick out against everyone and everything else."

 

The punk grinned, but before he could say anything else, his phone buzzed weakly in his pocket. He turned the vibrations down to a minimum, to not distract him with anything during the date, but Loki still felt it very clearly. He let go of Thor's hand and growled under his breath.

“Shit. I'm sorry, babe-" Loki murmured and gave the bond a small smile, fishing his phone out of the pocket to turn it off completely but he read the received text and furrowed his brow.

 

Thor's smile faltered some as he watched Loki reading whatever text had come up.   
"Love?" He cocked his head slightly in question, "Is everything alright?"   
Loki typed quickly on his phone, apparently returning the text. Thor's own phone had been turned on silent since before he picked Loki up.

 

“Uhm.” Loki murmured quietly and squinched up.

“Can you excuse me for just a min- “ he didn't get to finish the sentence when his phone buzzed again, this time with a call. The dancer gave Thor an apologetic look and mouthed ‘ _sorry’_ before slightly turning to a side and picking up with a hushed voice.

“ _What.”_ he hissed out, venom dripping from his sharp tongue. “I told you. I. Am. _Unavailable_.”

 

Thor leaned back in his seat again, taking up his wine and drinking. He was a little annoyed Loki picked up the phone, but the sooner he was off the sooner they could get back to their date.  
  
_:"Make yourself available, Loki. Ghast is pissed you took today off. Apparently there's an important patron that came by tonight to watch rehearsals and you aren't here and they are asking for you by name."_   
It was Bucky, who was speaking quickly and quietly, probably tucked in a corner away from his angry boss who could be heard in the background.

 

Loki closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose, snarling quietly into the phone.

“ _No._ Forget it. I'm on a date and I plan to be very occupied the whole night. I asked for a day off way earlier, for this exact reason - so you could find a substitute for tonight.”

He was whispering with a very angry voice, trying to not catch anyone's attention, but he knew that Thor could hear his every word.

 

The blond leveled him with a hard look.  
It was his work. Of course it was his work. Why the fuck wouldn't they leave him alone on the rare day he actually had off??   
"Loki hang that phone up now." The said lowly, holding his hand out for it.   
  
_:"We can't just get a stand in Loki. The guy wants YOU and he isn't taking no for an answer. Gast is freaking out because he is the money holder Lokes. He is the one who will take our shitty strip house into a luxury club. You can go back to Thor after, and I can pick you up and drop you off. It's only for an hour."_

 

“Bucky, _no_!” Loki whined, but was slowly giving in. He glanced at Thor with pleading eyes and raised his hand, asking him for one more minute.

Thor growled, leaning forward on the table with his hand still out.   
"Loki~ we are at dinner."   
  
_:"Lokes I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't be pressing if it wasn't important. I would cover for you-, but I can't this time. Please, just for an hour."_

 

The punk shot another apologetic look at Thor, before closing his eyes and letting out a short but very heavy sigh.

“Okay. Okay, I'll be there. Just… just give me an hour. Stall them for a while and I'll finish dinner.”

Loki hang up before Bucky could say anything more, and put the phone away into his pocket. He turned in his seat to face the blond and gave him the saddest eyes he had ever mustered, reaching for the big hand.

“Babe, I'm so sorry-”

 

Thor withdrew his hand somewhat, looking at him incredulously.   
"Loki.. you're going into work-? But-, we are literally out on our date-, what about tonight?" He put his hand on the side of his face, then back off.   
"Why did you even pick up, baby?-- I mean, fuck you requested it off and suddenly they need you??"

 

Loki sighed quietly and held Thor's battered gazed.

“I know, I'm sorry … but it will only be an hour.” he gave him a strained smile and tried reaching for the blond’s hand again. “And then I'll be back at your place, completely yours and-”

He stopped when the waiter came with their food, placing the dishes down and offering a refill of their wine. Loki gave him a short nod, and as the man poured more wine the punk glanced at the neighbouring tables, seeing that some of the guests were already watching them with resentment.

Thanking the waiter with yet another short nod, Loki took his glass and looked back at Thor.

 

Thor didn't reach for his own. He was still too mad, because this was **_their_ ** date, damnit. They had planned this for a full week.   
"You can't just--, Loki I can't believe you said yes, this is exactly why I said you need to quit this place! .. They don't care that your busy, And you just,,.. gave in,"   
  
Loki winced and furrowed his brow.

“Babe, it's not like i WANT to go. I was just as eager for this date as you.” he looked at Thor and once more tried to smile, but this time it was a tiny bit less enthusiastic. He already said he was sorry, and that he would make it up to the blonde even later that night.

“But I don't want to get fired, Thor. I promise, I'll finish it up as fast as I can. Bucky even offered to give me a ride-”

 

"Bucky??" Thor said a little loudly, causing the people at the table next to them to glance over. "You're going to just let him come and swoop in and take you back to that damn place--?"   
Thor ran his hand over his face in frustration.   
"Jesus Loki, they treat you like a whore there, expecting you to bend over backwards at their whims. Is that what you want? To act like a whore and spread your damn legs so they can keep fucking you over?"

 

Loki's eyes grew bigger with every second of Thor's rant. He wanted to tell him to stop, say that he didn't understand any of it, and just to shut up. But his silver tongue turned to lead, tasting the bitter bile in his throat. But Thor kept going. And going....

 

As soon as the last words left his mouth, Thor was sloshed in the face with the red wine from Loki's glass.

The punk stood up abruptly, without regard for the napkin on his lap or the glass that crashed to the floor, shattering to million shards.

 

The music stopped, and guests from the nearby tables gasped in shock and outrage. Loki heard the rush of blood and high pitched ringing in his ears. His lips were trembling, but be refused to fall apart. Not here.

He let out a short snarl, turning on his heel and storming out of the restaurant.

 

Thor was in a state of shock as he watched Loki storming out and it took a second to snap out of it. He wiped his face quickly and ran after him, nearly knocking over a waiter as he did.  
"LOKI WAIT!!-"  Thor pushed the door open and saw him already walking through the lot.   
Fuck--! Fuck why did he have say that out loud? Why did he open his fucking mouth.   
"Loki wait I'm Sorry! Stop-!"

 

The punk indeed stopped, spinning around and slapping Thor hard across the cheek. The sharp smack echoed in the dead silence of the night.

Hot tears were rushing down his cheeks, a single poignant sob escaping his lips. His eyes were glistening with a tears, but there was also a flaming rage.

“How _could_ you…” Loki spat out and bared his teeth in a snarl.

 

Thor touched his face where Loki had struck, but he was barely registering the pain. He had never seen Loki this upset, and the look he was giving the hunter was visceral.   
"I'm sorry-- I didn't mean to say it like that-! I just don't want them to keep taking advantage of you! They treat you like crap even you can't deny it!" Thor tried to reason with him and he reached out to grab Loki's wrist.   
"Please baby, I'm sorry. Why don't we go back inside and talk about this?.." He was trying to calm the punk, but his words only seemed to infuriate him further.

 

“DON'T!!” Loki yelled, yanking his hand from Thor's reach and drawing attention of the valet and nearby guests. “You think I'm going back in there after what you said!??”

He took a step back, angry tears marring his beautiful face. “Everyone heard you!!”

 

Thor winced slightly but he was still determined. "Baby please, I didnt mean it like that! I love you, you know I would never actually call you a whore-- I,  it was a shitty analogy and I see that now. We don't have to go back in, we can go home instead." He suggested, advancing towards Loki again.

 

“ **_ANALOGY_ ** _??!_ ” his cry cut through the air like a whip, making even Thor flinch. Loki didn't step away from the blond’s this time - instead, he pushed on the broad chest with a surprisingly impressive force.

“You called me a **_whore_ ** in front of all these people for an _analogy_?!!” he shoved Thor back again, but this time the bigger man stood his ground.

Loki was radiating with anger, furious snarls twisting his mouth when he heard the blond try to apologise, but tears didn't stop streaming down his cheeks.

“You fucking dare you say it was out of **_love_ ** ??! Because you _care_ about me?!!” he was screaming at this point, knowing that everyone around them were watching the scene. How could they not.

The punk furiously wiped the tears off with his trembling hand, but it only smudged the watered down eyeliner on his cheek.

 

" _Of course_ I care about you!!" Thor roared back, frustration mixing with his desperation to make the fight stop.   
"I love you Loki- It's not like I was lying about that! I didn't call you a whore--" he stopped himself because the next sentence was that Loki was just acting like one for his job, and the hunter knew he would receive another slap for that one.   
"I didn't mean to say it that way, baby. " Thor tried again, and he hated that Loki's face was twisted in red hot hurt. "I was just fucking trying to make a point- that you should quit your job for making you work this long and hard for them when they can't even give you a full day off without you getting yelled at!"

 

Loki shook his head and ran a hand over his face, taking few steps back. His quivering lips spread into a hysterical, snarling grin.

“I can't believe we're having this conversation here-- I asked you to stop railing at my job!! It's my problem, not yours! I can deal with it!!”

 

"Deal with it?? Like you dealt with the guy that hit you? What happens when one of them decides they want to go further? Is your boss going to 'discreetly' take care of him too? What about the next time it happens? How can you stand to be in that place KNOWING you might get hurt? I'm just trying to protect you Loki! I worry about you all the damn time- **especially** when you work til two in the fucking morning!"

 

Loki was done crying- now it was full blown rage.

“Don't-!! Don't you even **_DARE_** try guilt-tripping me!!” his eyes were burning with wildfire, teeth bared in a furious gnar.

“If it wasn't for my job, you would have never met me at that fucking club!”

 

Thor opened his mouth to retort, but closed if after a second, realizing Loki was right.  
But it still didn't change how he felt about his job as a whole.   
"Look, I understand that-- but there's no need to STAY with them NOW! **_Right_ **? You can go do something you might actually like doing that doesn't involve harassment and degradation from your own boss!"

 

Loki crossed his arms on his chest, hugging himself tightly and taking a step back. He looked Thor straight on the eye and retorted with a quieter, but very deeply hurt voice.

“The only person that has degraded me tonight was _you_. “

 

Thor stared at him, baffled. Degraded him??  
"Me?? I made a goddamn comment. Your damn job was the one wanting you to do all this for them-! Your Job was the only reason we aren't having a pleasant meal together right now. YOUR JOB is the only thing that's **WRONG** with you!"

 

Loki's hands dropped to his sides, eyes looking at Thor with teary disbelief and mouth falling open. He let out a ragged breath that he was holding, mixed with a plaintive sob. The air fell dead silent between them, and Thor regretted his words as soon as they left his foul mouth.

But Loki was done listening.

 

He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to keep in and swallow down a screeching wail. He mostly succeeded, letting out only a shaking breath. Finally he looked up at Thor again with red rimmed eyes full of tears and wrath.

“The _only_ thing? The only thing that's _wrong_ with me?” he shook his head and gritted his teeth,  hissing in a shallow breath. Oh how painfully familiar those words sounded. His voice was heavy with tears, but also dripping with venomous mockery.

“Oh, You must care so deeply for me to say such things. Know me inside and out. Don't you?” he stood his ground, dark green eyes digging right into Thor's soul. “So if you really love me-" he faltered when a sob ripped through his body, “- as much as you say you do, you'll have no problem answering this question, Thor Odinson.”

Loki took in a shaking breath, almost whispering to the blond. “What is my full name?”

He waited a second and saw the blank panic rising in the hunters eyes, and his own welled up with tears again.

“Tell me. What. Is. My last. Name.” the punk took a step closer, pushing Thor on his chest.

“What is it?!” another push at the broad chest and a heartbreaking sob. The deaf silence was suffocating. It was too much.

“ **TELL ME!!** ”

 

Thor was at a total loss of words, allowing himself to be shoved back by angry hands and having to take a few steps to catch himself.   
"Loki- I... -" the hunter was sitting through every moment with him, every shared conversation and he realized that not once had it even come up, something as simple as his damn last name.   
'I- I don't know! I don't know your last name, okay?!" He finally found his voice again, grabbing Loki's wrists when he went to shove him again.   
"But it doesn't change how I honestly fucking feel about you! I love you! Nothing is going to change that!- please, baby please just stop fighting Me-!" He held tighter when Loki tried to rip out of his strong grip. "You have to believe Me Loki, if you don't believe anything else, believe that I care more about you than I've cared about anyone else!"

 

“ **NO!** ” The punk struggled and yanked his hands away from Thor's grip. 

As he took a step back, away from the blond, one of the valets approached them.

“Excuse me gentlemen. I'm very sorry but I have to ask you to leave. You’re disturbing our guests.”

 

Thor glared at the man and was about to ream him out for bothering THEM, but Loki spoke first.

“Don't worry, I'm done here.” he looked at Thor again. “WE are done.”

With a sharp exhale, he turned and walked away, walking up to the cab that just arrived with new guests.

 

Done?   
They were **_Done_ ** ?   
Thor felt the panic turn cold in his chest and he chased after Loki, bumping into the couple that had just got out and pushing between them to get to the punk just as he closed the door.   
Thor went to open it but it was locked, so he pounded on the window instead.   
"Loki wait! Stop ! Please I'm sorry!" He yelled so Loki could hear him. "Please don't go-!"   
Surely he didn't mean break up done??

 

But the punk didn't even look at him. Thor saw him mouth the address to the driver, but the blond couldn't hear it. Was he going home? Or maybe he'd still go to that damned club?

 

The cab took off, despite Thor's pleas and shouts. All he could do was watch it drive away and quickly disappear behind the curve of the road.

  
He stared out in disbelief. He was gone--   
He turned on his heel, snarling to the side eyed valet to get his fucking car.


	16. Chapter 16

Thor must have called a few dozen times that night. Eventually either Loki's phone died or he turned it off, or maybe just blocked him but the hunter was only getting through his voicemail.    
He left eight or nine messages, he wasn't sure to be honest, all apologizing over again and asking for another chance to talk.    
  
Meanwhile, the hunter was pacing his house, idly twisting the rose Loki had put in his breast pocket hours earlier. Their fight had been replaying over and over in his head. Specifically not knowing Loki's last name. How could he not have asked that?..   
Thor needed to find it out, maybe then Loki would give him another chance to explain.    
  
-   
  
The next morning Loki's phone went off again, buzzing brightly, and the punk was getting sick of hearing it. He snatched it up, but stopped when he saw it wasn't Thor's name on the screen, but rather a very goofy picture of Amora.   
When he answered, a chipper voice sounded on the other end.   
" _ Hey Lokes!! I know it's kinda early, but you never texted me how it all went last night." _ She giggled. " _ And you didn't forget to ask did you _ ??"

 

Loki didn't answer at first. He couldn't find words.

He was laying bare naked on the floor of his living room and curled up in a ball under a blanket. Around him were his scattered clothes and torn remains of a bouquet of deep red roses. It's been like this for the past 8 hours.

Hoisting himself up and bracing his back against the wall, the punk looked at the phone and the photo of his friend, and wondered how the fuck did it all go so wrong so fast. He cleared his throat and tried to gather his thoughts, but his head was pounding from the lack of sleep and constant crying.

“No i- ….I didn't ask him.”

Loki closed his eyes and moved the phone away from his face for a second, while he was sucking in a weary, sobbing breath. But it didn't stop Amora from hearing it.

 

" _ Lo? Honey what's wrong _ ?" Amora's voice had lost the bubbly excitement and instead held that maternal concern that just make Loki take in another shaking breath to hold back the tears.    
" _ Oh no _ ~," Loki could hear her moving and the faint jangling of keys.    
" _ I'm on my way over honey I'll be there in seven minutes, six if I miss the red lights _ ."   
  
-   
  
And she was, having used his spare key to let herself in, wearing her lounge clothes and bunny slippers, she hadn't even grabbed a coat.   
Amora found Loki a quivering mess wrapped in a large blanket. She paused at the scattered flowers and her suspicions of a fight seemed confirmed.    
She knelt down and held Loki tightly.    
"Sweetheart what happened?"

 

The man shook his head and clung to her tighter, his shoulders shaking with silent whimpers. Amora felt hot tears wetting the shirt on her chest where the punk was  resting his head.

Loki had wrapped his arms around her waist and sniffled quietly, but his whole body was  trembling with suppressed cries. He managed to choke out a hoarse whisper, muffled against her breast. 

“..We-e broke up…”

 

"Ohh," Amroa said softly. She knew how much Loki seemed to like the big blond man, and it was supposed to be some sort of romantic date last night right?    
"Why did you two break up? Did he hurt you?" She voiced her immediate concern, knowing what kind of bruises and marks were left on Loki's body when he  **wanted** them.    
"Do I need to hunt him down and shoot his dick off?" Though it was a humorous statement, she was also completely serious.

 

Loki shook his head and pulled back, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. He tried to calm down, but another sob ripped out from his chest as he murmured. 

“I- _ I  _ broke up with him….”

 

Her brows arched, and she wouldn't tell him that it relieved her to hear that. Instead, she just held him tighter.    
"Its okay Loki, you can cry I'm right here for you, ugly sobbing and everything." She gave a reassuring smile, brushing his tear dampened hair out of his face and practically pulling Loki into her lap.    
She had seen Loki after a few breakups, and while one or two would have him in a slump, nothing had ever made the dancer sob like this. Not since she asked about his home life.    
  


Loki wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and brushed his reddened nose with an already damp corner of the cloth, mumbling under his breath.

“I'm such an idiot… i don't even know what i expected to happen. “

 

Amora cocked her head slightly in question.   
"What do you mean you should have expected this? I thought things were going so well between you two. You seemed so happy the day before the date, you were practically shining with glee." She gently prodded him for answers.

 

“They were… ” Loki sniffled and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, groaning. “but i knew he was acting all possessive… a-and i let him.”

The punk hid his face in trembling hands and took in a deep breath.

“He didn't like my job from day one, but i thought that he'd stop nagging about it if i asked him…” he scoffed with a strained voice and finally looked at his friend. 

His eyes were dark with smudged make-up and reddened by tears, deep creases running down his cheeks and blemishing them. His quivering lips tried to curl in a mocking smirk, but it turned into a heartbreaking scowl.

“Didn't have to call me a whore though.”

 

Amora gave a sharp gasp.   
"He WHAT??" She demanded in disbelief, anger curling in her words.    
"Wha-, how what why would he say that??"    
She raised her hand up.    
"Actually. No. NO. Fuck him." She didn't even want to hear an excuse for it because there was none.    
"I'm so sorry you two broke up, only because i see how hurt you are. But maybe this was the best option, sweetheart."

 

Loki looked at her and tried to give a reassuring smile. “Y-yeah.”

But before Amora could even return the smile, the punk shivered with another sob and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

He looked like a dark bundle of misery. 

 

Amora scooped him into a tighter embrace, letting her best friend sob opened into her hug and she kissed the top of his head.   
She was about to say something else when Loki's phone went off, buzzing against the hardwood floor.    
Amora glared at it when she saw the name.    
Before Loki could say anything, she grabbed it and answered it.   
"Fuck off Thor. He doesn't want to talk to you, and you're a fucking asshole."   
_ ::"Excuse me?" _ Came Thor's indignant response.  _ ::"I don't know who you are but you need-" _   
"I don't need to do shit. Stop calling him." She hung up.

 

Loki didn't move from her lap, listening to the brief call and gnawing at his lower lip to silence wailing sobs. When Amora hung up, he sighed quietly and placed her gentle hand back on his ruffled hair.

“Can i keep you here? In case he calls again?...” the punk looked up at her, eyes almost closing with exhaustion. 

 

She patted his head, stroking his hair affectionately.    
"I'll be here for as long as you want me to, sweetheart." She promised and grabbed Loki's phone to put into her own pocket. She wasn't even going to have him see that blond asshole's name pop up.    
"Come, let's move to the couch and I'll make a lovely cup of tea for the both of us."

 

Amora helped Loki up, who was still snuggly wrapped in his blanket and guided him to sit on the couch, and she made a mental note to pick up the flower debris later. 

After kissing him on top his head, Amora went to the kitchen to fix their cups and she felt the phone go off again., a text this time. 

She growled and opened it, seeing Thor’s name again.

 

>>:  _ Loki please. I just want to hear your voice. Call me. _

 

There were dozens like them, and Amora deleted them all before changing his name to “Wanker”.

Another text came in just as she finished. 

_ >>: and I don't know who that woman was who answered but she needs to give your damn phone back.  _

 

She raised a brow and typed back.

_ >: sorry blondie,  he won't be coming to the phone for a long while so you're shit outta luck. Find someone else to call a whore _

Pleased with herself, Amora finished the tea and brought it back in for Loki.

 

The punk was sitting on the couch with knees pulled all the way up to his chest and blanket cocooned around him, head leaned back and eyes absently staring at the ceiling. He accepted the cup and Amora saw his hands were covered with red cuts and scratches from the thorns of the bouquet. Most nicks were superficial, but some had dark spots of dried up blood.

Loki took the cup and didn't even flinch at the hot touch on his sore palms. He sniffled and lifted his head to sip the tea, mumbling a tiny ‘ _ thank you’ _ to his friend. 

 

Amora frowned as she saw them, though, and set her cup down on the small table and went to get his first aid kit. Loki would only need a few bandages, but she wanted to be sure just in case.    
"Hand," she held her's out for his and she went over it with an alcohol pad and then put bandaids on the ones that looked deep.    
She did the same for the other side, kissing the worst of the bandaged wounds.    
"There.." she smiled sweetly. "I should order us some food and have a total girl's night in, how does that sound, Love?"

 

Loki brushed his nose with the back of his hand and looked at his friend with a tiniest of smiles and slightly raised eyebrows.  

“It's not even 8 am… hardly a ‘night in’.”

But he leaned in to her caring touch nonetheless. And the thought of food did sound good-...

They didn't even get to eat their dinner last night.

 

"Well girl's day in, then," she corrected herself with a giggle. "I'll order us some groceries to be delivered, we can find some movies too," she whipped out her own phone, ignoring the buzzing of Loki's phone in her other pocket.   
"I'll make empanadas so we can snack on them all day, Oh! And ice cream. We can't go wrong with icecream."   
She snuggled into him again and showed him her screen so he could pick out what he wanted from the grocery drop off.

Loki rested his chin on Amora’s shoulder, looking at the items and generally agreeing to anything she picked.

A small smile broke out on his lips.

It's going to be okay. They can't go wrong with icecream. 

 

\-    
Loki wasn't picking up, nor was he texting back. It had been a full day since that woman had picked up, but no matter how many times Thor called, it all went to voice mail now.    
He growled, ready to throw the phone at the wall if it weren't his only way of contacting him.    
He had checked social media but it seemed the punk wasn't on any of them. And it was so much harder with just a name..   
He had even driven to Loki's apartments, but his spare key was gone. As much as Thor had to fight himself with pounding on his door, the hunter realized that he might piss him off or worse, scare him. It would be harder to apologize if he were banging on his door.    
  
Thor was going crazy, not hearing anything from his sweet punk.    
But he pulled his phone out yet again, but this time texted Sif.    
  
_ >>: Sif I need help Loki and I had a massive fight I don't know what to do he isn't answering and he won't talk to me what the hell do I do?? I left more flowers at his door but I don't know if he got them or not he was so mad at me and I don't know how to fix this _

 

He fidgeted with the phone and almost dropped it when Sif texted back.

He managed to catch it and tap open. 

_ > what happened? Are you okay?  _ ( Thor knew that she meant if  _ Loki _ was okay, but he shrugged the feeling off)  _ do you want to come over?” _

 

Thor bit his lower lip before he answered. He was still a mess from two nights before, and he knew if he stayed in here it would be a third night of just pacing and texting someone who wasn't answering back .   
If he went to see Sif maybe she could help him fix this like the last spat they had.   
  
_ >>: be there in 10 _   
  
-   
  
Thor knocked on Sif's door, shifting from foot to foot. He still had his phone out in his hand, just on the off chance, but it was starting to get late, and the blond wasn't sure how much of the cold shoulder he could take. 

 

Sif opened the door right away and moved aside to let him in.

“Come on in. The beer is chilled and the takeout heated.” she tried to brighten the mood from the start, but the look on the man's face startled even her.    
  


Thor barely registered her words and he ran a hand over his face.    
"I fucked up Sif, WAY worse than before- I said some stupid shit and I don't know why I said that shit but he just got so fucking mad and I don't know WHY it's not like I was insulting him I just wanted him to see why his job is such shit! And he thought that I was meaning HE was shit but he isnt-! He is the best thing that's happened to me and he hasn't answered me for two days!- what do I say? An apology isn't working, and he won't even pick up the phone to hear anything I have to say-"

 

“Hey, heyhey Hey!” Sif put her hands on Thor's shoulders and gently shoved him to sit down on the couch. She took his big head in her hands and made the blond look in her steely eyes. “I need you to slow down, okay? Take a deep breath.”

She lead him in a slow in and exhale, feeling the hunter shake with stress.

 

"Should I go to his apartment? The key is gone when i looked but maybe that woman who was on the phone took it- I don't know she picked up Loki's phone and answered for him, said he didn't want to talk to me, but Sif I HAVE to talk to him I have to sort this all out and make him understand."   
He bit his nails anxiously, looking at his still blank phone. "He said it was over, we were done-- but that doesn't mean out Relationship is over right? It's just a fight! .. just because I didn't know his damn last name-!"

 

“Thor, THOR!” Sif braced her hands on the blond’s shaking shoulders and gave him a strong shake. “Please, stop it!”

She took his trembling hands in her gentle palms and squeezed them reassuringly. 

“Calm.Down!” the woman tried to keep Thor's focus on her. “I can't help you if you don't settle down.”

 

Thor stared, and he took a sharp breath in to try to sort his thoughts but now that he was speaking them out loud it was like the hornets nest in his mind was coming out.    
"What if he really wants to break up Sif? I can't just -, drop everything with him. I love him, we can't just break up!, .."   
Thor stopped himself again, trying to do as Sif told him and calm down.    
"I need to find his last name. Maybe I can start there, maybe he will listen. That sounds right, right Sif?"

 

Sif pursed her lips and hesitated.

“Well… it wouldn't hurt.” Right?...

“Especially when you say that he was very upset about it.” she stood up from the couch and quickly went to the kitchen to fetch them beers from the fridge.

While opening the bottles she kept looking at her friend, trying to find the best way to approach him. She came back to the couch and handed Thor the drink.

“Was there anything else he was angry about?”

 

Thor gratefully took the beer, downing half of it before he answered.    
"Yeah... I .. sort of likened him to a whore.." He raised his hand up before Sif could say anything else. "I didn't mean it like that though!! I just mean that he keeps letting his job screw him over. Loki answered the damn phone and they wanted him to leave to come back to work- in the middle of our date! And he was going to GO!"

 

Sif hummed quietly, holding the chilled bottle and thinking. She tilted her head and tried to coax Thor to look at her again. Focus on something else than the memories.

“Well, it was a shitty decision on his part, that's for sure…” she took a sip of her drink and kept her eyes on the fidgeting blond. “But comparing him like that wasn't the best decision either.”

Before Thor could retort, Sif took his hand again.

“But you shouldn't focus on that. What has been said is said and you can't take it back. No matter how much you'd want to.” her voice was calm and warm, but still kept the usual stern tone. It was grounding. A pillar of strength.

 

Thor opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, looking away.    
"I regret it, Sif. You're right I shouldn't have said it like that.. but.. I just want him to be happy, and not somewhere I have to constantly worry about him. I know he says he can handle himself, but just the other day he came out of the club with a bruised cheek and busted lip. He knows I'm worried about his safety but he is always so annoyed when I even bring it up." He looked back up to her.

 

“Maybe he feels like you want to control him.” Sif sat her bottle down on the coffee table and sighed heavily. “Thor. I know you care very deeply. And i think he knows too. Having a big heart is wonderful, because it makes you love people so deeply.” she spoke earnestly and from the depth of her heart. But she faltered and stammered for a second after that. “Although… you can be a bit- ... stifling.”

 

Thor cocked his head slightly in question.    
"Stifling?.. how am I Stifling? I'm trying to open him up to so many different possibilities he can do instead of dancing for people would would rather hurt and grab him than appreciate every piece of him." He protested with a hand raised.    
"How is that controlling OR stifling??"

 

Sif opened her mouth but then closed it again, letting out a long breath. She rubbed her temple and tried again.

“Thor, have you  _ asked _ him what he wants? If he feels unsafe or threatened?” the woman looked at him and the blond groaned internally. There she was with her fucking cop reflexes. How can she even ask that! He  _ knows _ that Loki is in danger while working there!-

“Maybe that's why he was so mad? Because you didn't ask him that, let alone about  his last name…” Sif calm voice was painfully judicious, steel-grey eyes full of care and deep worry.

 

Thor stared at her incredulously.    
"You're joking right? I already admitted I fucked up not knowing his last name, but I'm going to find out." He said resolutely. "I'm going to find out tonight. And THEN we can talk about what he wants and how it isn't the Neon Fox. Because NO ONE wants to worry about getting their faces bruised or some rich asshole grabbing around their fucking neck in the middle of a performance."    
He stood up from the couch again.    
"I can't look him up without a last name, and I can't ask him for a multitude of fucking reasons but I'm going to find it Sif. I'm going to have him understand I'm only doing this to protect him, even if it's from himself."

 

‘ _ That's what I'm worrying about’  _ Sif thought to herself and bit on the inner side of her cheek. She watched as Thor finished the beer and pocketed his phone, starting to head out. Before he got to the door, Sif was by his side again - hand on his shoulder and deep frown on her brows.

“Promise me you won't do anything stupid.”

  
Thor was silent for a moment, because he didn't really have a plan just yet. But he gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.    
"Of course not, Sif." He put his hand on her shoulder, but then left out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so~!   
> I know we have a set up routine with updates coming on Mondays, but because the chapters are getting shorter, we've decided to try and give you two updates a week from this point on ♡ regular posts on Monday, and an additional one somwehere around Thursday-Friday. Sounds good?♡
> 
> ... It's not, because it means more drama and heartbreak for you 😈
> 
> Enjoy!♡  
> ~Mei

Thor was parked outside of the Neon Fox an hour later. It was getting dark, so there were some people there starting to fill out the lot, but it wasn't packed.    
The hunter figured this would be the best place to search for Loki's name.    
  


It was monday afternoon, so the chances were Loki wasn't even there. But even if he can't see him in person, Thor would at least ask around and gather as much information as he could.

 

The queue didn't even form in front of the door, so he entered the club straightaway and gave the bouncer a short glance. He walked by the baskets with colorful bands and passed the small groups gathered on the dance floor,  heading for the stairs leading to the vip area. He had a plan, on how to try and convince the bouncers to let him in. Or how to sneak in, if plan A failed.

But the stoop was empty. The curtain was drawn shut, and a elegant label plate was placed in front of the velvet rope, informing that the  _ V.I.P Lounge  _ was closed today.

 

Thor smirked to himself - finally the universe had some pity on him and decided to help out a bit.

The blond looked around, to make sure the coast was clear, before sneaking past the rope and behind the curtain. He climbed the stairs up to the empty floor.

The lounge looked eerie without all the lights and people, empty seats stacked around cleaned poles and catwalks. Thor looked around, searching for a door leading backstage, when he heard a music coming from the room with the stage where he last saw Loki perform. 

He neared the curtain and peeked behind it. 

 

Thank you fucking universe. 

They had a rehearsal. 

 

The troop was lined on the stage, with the boss sitting in a big chair in the audience, accompanied by a corpulent woman who seemed to be some kind of assistant. But Thor ignored her, as well as the rest of the people- 

Loki was on the stage. 

 

Thor sneaked into the room but stayed hidden in the shadows, watching his beloved punk with held breath.

The older man clasped his svelte hands with nails painted bright blue, and called with a cheerful voice.

“Allright cutiepies, from the top! I'll be back in a minute, but you all keep going.”

The man left the room to answer a phone call, luckily not noticing Thor hiding in the back. 

 

The music started again and the dancers took their positions. Loki stood in the middle, fingers gently tapping and counting the measures. Then he looked up and started his show.

“ _ Come on, babe, why don't we paint the town? _ _   
_ _ And all that jazz _ ”-

The dancers were winding and twining around him, their bodies melted into one snaking mass.

_ “I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down _ _   
_ _ And all that jazz!” _

 

It was like clockwork- every gesture Loki made had a reaction in the bodily mass, hands and limbs grabbing for him and engulfing his body.

_ “Start the car, I know a whoopee spot _ __   
_ Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot _ _   
_ __ It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl-”   Loki sang as he was hoisted up and spun around by the group, strong hands rolling him and holding up in an voluptuous grasps. But when he was about to start another verse-

“OW FUCK!”

 

Someone slipped their grip and Loki dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

 

Thor watched his baby cradle his arm where he fell, not seriously hurt more than maybe a new bruise, but the hunter saw red.    
He hadn't been there for more than two minutes and ALREADY he was getting Hurt!! He saw someone helping Loki up- and that's when Thor lost it.    
  
Bucky helped the dancer to his feet, giving him a small smile, and his hand was on his hip for nothing more than making sure Loki was stable on his feet.   
"You okay Lo--" he didn't get to finish his sentence before a large hand was ripping him back from the punk and stumbling to the ground.    
"Get your fucking hands off of him," Thor snarled. The other dancers had parted his was and were giving the three a lot of space as they murdered in panicked confusion as to who the fuck the intruder was.    
"What the FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM??" Bucky roared as he got to his feet, facing the blond who had his paws on Loki's startled shoulders, but it seemed the asshole wasn't listening to him.    
"Loki, are you alright??"   
"Asshole I'M TALKING TO YOU-!" Bucky pushed Thor, finally getting his attention, which may not have been the best course of action.   
"You Fucking DROPPED HIM-!" Thor reared his fist back to hit Bucky but it was stopped by thin pale hands tugging on his arm.

 

“ **THOR STOP!!** ” Loki screamed and yanked at the meaty arm, getting in front of the raging blond and blocking his way. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!!”

His slim hands curled into fists and green eyes burned with rage, but Thor noticed the slightest tremble in the punk’s posture. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?! Why are you here?!!”

 

"I came here to talk to you since you haven't since Saturday!" It was a half truth, and like hell the hunter would tell him that he was also name searching.    
"I'm glad I AM here because some people don't know how to do their fucking JOBS-!" He directed that last part to Bucky over Loki's shoulder.    
"Are you fucking nuts?" The brown haired man retorted angrily, but he kept his ground. "It was an accident, it's part of practice, stupid!"   
"Do you realize how hard you fucking dropped him?"   
"Oh what? Are you worried he will have a mark NOT left by you??"   
Thor snarled at the smaller man and was about to roar something else when a loud voice boomed into the room.    
"What is going on here??" En Dwi Gast had come into the room, closely followed by two beefy looking men and one of the dancers who had apparently been the one to alert his boss.

 

Loki tensed, seeing his boss, but didn't step away from between the two fighting men. He still tried to push Thor away, with one hand keeping Bucky from punching back. Before he could try to assure the Grandmaster that everything was okay, one of the dancers spoke up.

“This blond guy stormed in and raged on James!”

 

Thor's glare shifted the the man wearing gold.    
"And the slave driver appears. You must be the 'Grandmaster', pretentious fucking asshole-" 

  
"And I don't care who you are but you're out of here." En Dwi had lost all charm to his voice and he was furious, shown only with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.    
"I'm not going anywhere-!" Thor roared and Bucky moved Loki away from the blond.   
"Oh yes you are,-" Bucky snatched Thor's beefy arm as the security men were rushing over.

 

Loki pursed his lips tightly, stepping aside and letting the bouncers grab the furiously fighting Thor. The punk didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around himself and watched.

The Grandmaster saw his pained expression and raised a silver brow. With a single wave of his hand he motioned the security men to hold Thor still.  “Stop.” 

He stepped closer to the thrashing hunter and tilted the bearded chin up with the fancy handle of his walking stick, eyeing closely the snarling man. 

“Lolo uhm, who- who is this man?” Gast cooed softly, all the anger simmering down and his eerie gray eyes never once leaving Thor's face.

 

Loki flinched and nervously licked his lips, looking up at his boss and trying to sound collected.

“He's…..  _ was _ my boyfriend.”

 

It felt like an icy cold punch to the gut. Thor looked at the dancer incredulously, but Loki avoided his gaze.

The Grandmaster hummed and let go of the blond’s jaw. 

“Ohh. So he's the reason I had to buy all that foundation for you to uhh cover up all the reds.”

Loki blushed and looked away, leaving the remark without a comment. There was an audible murmur among other dancers, which only made the punk blush harder and absently tug on his dark lock. Gast clicked his tongue and frowned, approaching him and brushing the velvet soft hair with long, spider like fingers.

“My poor poor Jewel~” he moved around Loki and stood behind him, watching the snarling blond from above the punk’s shoulder. His smooth voice was slick with honey, but Thor heard every single drop of venom hidden behind it. “He's bothering you, isn't he?...”

 

Loki didn't say anything, turning his head and finally looking at Thor. His green eyes were dim, without any of their usual spark. His arms tightened their hold around himself and finally he nodded his head. 

Grandmaster tsked sweetly and brushed the pale cheek with long fingers, shining with gold rings. He pressed his lips closer to Loki's ear, and Thor yanked harder in the strong grip of the bouncers but Gast only smirked and purred to the shaking dancer. 

“Do you want me to get rid of him?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and let out a quiet sob, breath hitching with pain as the word was barely audible. But audible nonetheless.

“Yes.”

 

Thor stared at Loki in shocked betrayal. No.. no he hadn't just said..   
"Loki-"    
The blond was lifted off his knees when the Grandmaster snapped his fingers, and when Thor struggled against them, Bucky helped restrain him with an apologetic look to Loki.    
"Loki wait-!!!" the hunter shoved one of the guards hard but their grip held tight.   
A million things were running through Thor's head as the large man was literally dragged off stage kicking and screaming.   
"I was trying to protect you! Get your fucking hands off of Me!! Loki-! LOKI!!"   
"Consider yourself officially banned from the Neon Fox, by the way." En Dwi called out over the struggle.    
As soon as he disappeared behind the doors, Bucky left the guards and came back to Loki. The Grandmaster allowed him to comfort the sobbing dancer.    
  
-   
  
Thor was kicked to the pavement with a heavy thud. The two men hadn't said a word since grabbing the hunter off and manhandling him into the back alley way, despite all the roared insults and threats.    
Thor picked himself up and launched himself at one of them, only to have his legs kicked out by the other.    
"You fucking bastards I'll KILL YOU!"    
He yanked one of them down and got in two solid hits before the other one grabbed Thor by the neck.    
  
He didn't even see the bat the man he had punched had scrambled up to get. The side scribbled 'in case of emergency', and Thor saw stars as it connected with his head.    
They were both over him now, one straddling Thor as he delivered punch after punch to the dazed man.    
Thor may have been big, but the two men knew exactly how to take him down.    
Even after he managed to buck his attacker off, the other one was right there, kicking Thor in the stomach as soon as he tried to get up.    
  
Blow after blow, they didn't give him a chance to recover before Thor lay bloody and beaten on the ground.    
"The next time we see you, we won't let you walk out of here. Stay away." One guard said as he wiped the blood from his nose and busted lip.    
They left Thor there, going back into the building as the blond struggled to get himself on all fours.    
  
His head pounded, his body wracked with the pain of the beating, but it paled in comparison to his heart.    
Loki had.. let him be thrown out. He had called him an ex.    
He...    
It.. was over.    
Thor let out a pained roar and he felt the emotion clawing at his throat. His eyes stung with hot tears that he refused to let spill.    
  
Loki didn't want him anymore.    
  
-   
  
It took Thor a full ten minutes for him to stagger to his feet and limp back to Lucielle. Anyone who saw him quickly averted their eyes, but to the blond, he may as well been in that lot alone.    
His mind was alight in fire and numb all at the same time and he was filled with rage and hurt and he didn't know how to process that the man he loved was no longer his.    
  
He hit the dashboard of his car, then again, and again until the skin on his knuckles bled too.    
He couldn't accept this-! He couldn't! He loved Loki, he still did-! Thor almost convinced himself to go back inside, but the image of Loki crying, of the look in his eyes when he looked at the hunter-, it felt like a cold punch.    
  
So..   
Instead, Thor started his car and left.

 

-

 

Loki was sitting on the edge of the stage, hands tightly pressed and covering his mouth- he felt like he would either scream or puke. Bucky was sitting next to him, keeping a strong hand on his shaking shoulder.

The punk raised his head and saw the two security guys enter the room and report back to the Grandmaster. They were both bloodied with knuckles barked raw, and one of them had a busted lip and browbridge.

 

Loki's heart stopped and breath caught deep in his throat. His hands slowly dropped to his lap and lips trembled with strained sobs.

“Oh my God-…” he choked out and felt the acidic bile rise in his mouth. Scrambling up he ran backstage, stumbling over his own feet. Plunging into his dressing room and shutting himself in, he slid down to the floor with back pressed against the door and wept. A wailing sob escaped his mouth and burning tears spilled from his eyes.

 

\-- 

 

  
Thor was arguing with the bartender. It was the second bar he had been to that night, and the second time he was cut off. He had honestly lost count of how much he had drank, and he didn't care anymore.    
He wanted the hurt to go away. He wanted the icy stone in his chest to disappear and alcohol was the best way to do that, but now this rat face asshole was telling him he wasn't going to give Thor any more.   
  
"FuCK  you!" Thor slurred at the man, and the patron next to him made an attempt to diffuse the drunken man's anger.    
"Whoa hey buddy, calm down, why don't you get some water?"    
"I din't fuckin' ask ya, did I?" Thor glared at the man, raising himself to practically tower over him.   
"Ey!" The bartender got his attention again. "Listen man, I gave you a break because you look like hell, but you've had enough. Go home and sleep it off."    
Thor snarled at the man, stumbling some as he muttered under his breath.   
  
Fuck this. He didn't need this. He'd just find another bar. He dug out his keys, which took longer than it should have really, but Thor was so smashed that he was fighting with just getting them out of his pocket.   
But as soon as he got them out, a hand reached out an snagged them.   
"The fuck!" He demanded and realized it had come from the bartender, who was hanging them on a hook behind the bar.    
"My sister was killed driving drunk. Call a friend or a taxi. Or I will if you can't." He crossed his arms, standing his ground when Thor snarled at him too.    
But any attempt to get the keys back was thwarted when the blond nearly lost his footing and had to grab the bar to keep from crashing to the ground.    
  
Thor muttered again. Fine. He didn't care.    
  
The phone was much harder to pull out, and he couldn't read the names without them going in and out of focus. He stared at it for a long moment.    
Fandral... He could pick him up..   
Thor clumsily searched for his name and found him, blindily clicking on it.    
He had to close his eyes as he leaned on the counter again to keep himself standing.    
  
The phone picked up.    
"Hey..." his voice was gruff and breathy, "I. I need ride.." He slurred again. "I'm at River Point. Fucking asshole won't lemme drive." He growled the last part, glaring at the bartender who just shrugged and continued serving the other patrons.   
Thor tried to concentrate on the conversation, but he bent his head down when the room started to spin a little harder.    
He had no idea what the voice on the other side said, and he nearly missed the chair to sit in.    
  
He put the phone down, forgetting to hang up and waited for Fandral.

 

Thor rested his head on the bar and closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything else than the throbbing pain in his heart and hoping the world would stop spinning. After what felt like an eternity, he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder and a conversation over his head. Then a softer voice hovered around his ear. 

“Come on, Big Guy, let's get you home. “

 

-   
  
Thor didn't remember the trip home, or being helped up the stairs, stumbling into the apartment. He remembered hands making sure he didn't fall as soon as the entered, and was vaguely aware when his coat was taken off.    
He was on something soft now, and warm, and he felt someone next to him gently brushing their fingers through his hair.    



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter right here was one of the hardest parts to write in the whole story. As much as we like to torment you all, we are in fact deeply sorry for what youre about to read...
> 
> (At least for a part of it. 😈)  
> ~Mei

Thor woke with a pounding headache, one that the sunlight filtering through the window made worse.    
It wasn't just his head, but his whole body ached as he drew himself sitting up.    
He was in his own bed, at his apartment, and he knew he had been drinking but most of the day had been a total blur.    
  
It wasn't until he looked over to the empty side of the bed did the cold grip of reality set in.    
Loki..    
  
"Hey , you're awake,"    
  
Thor heard the sing song voice and he turned much too fast for his pained head to see..   
  
"Jane?"   
  
She was sitting beside his bed in a chair she dragged from the living room. His throw blanket was draped over her legs and an empty cup of coffee was placed on the floor. Jane gave him a weary but sweet smile and sat on the edge of the bed, closer to him. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” She brushed a damp blond lock from his forehead and handed him a glass of water.

 

Thor was still looking at her in some confusion, but he hesitantly took the offered water.    
"I uh..." He took a drink, wetting his parched throat and mouth.    
"I don't remember coming home.." He looked back up to Jane, desperately trying to recall if she had been at the bar? When he came home? After? He didn't remember if they had done anything either.

 

“Mmm it's not surprising. When I saw you i was amazed that you even managed to call me.” she hummed and after Thor finished his water, she took the glass and walked to the bathroom to fetch him some more. “And trust me, getting you to walk up the stairs was not an easy task.”

Jane came back with another glass of water and dampened towel. She sat beside him and handed the drink, tenderly brushing his forehead and neck with the wet cloth. She noticed the bruises and slowly healing gashes on his lip and nose, but didn't comment on that.

 

"I called you?.." why did he do that?? If anyone he should have called Fandral..    
Or Sif..   
Or..   
Or he shouldn't’ve been drunkily choosing contacts. His entire posture slumped some. If anything was clear from yesterday, it was the Neon Fox. Loki's face. His decision..    
Thor put the glass of water down again, feeling sick.   
  
It was over.    
He looked down at his hands, bruised and scratched.    
How did it go so horrible wrong so fast?   
"I.. don't know what to do."

 

Jane looked at him full of compassion and worry. She brushed his hair and spoke with soft, quiet voice.

“How about a shower, hm?” she tried giving him a comforting smile. “C'mon, let's get you all cleaned up.”

 

Thor allowed himself to be coaxed off the bed. His mind was still numb with everything that happened, and he was guided to the adjoined bathroom.   
Jane unbuckled his belt and she tugged it off, then worked on unbuttoning his shirt.    
Thor seemed completely lost in thought, and Jane swore he looked at her with a sharp sadness that she didn't understand. Maybe someone passed away..?    
She wouldn't press it though, and would wait for him to tell her himself.    
She paused when the shirt was discarded to the ground however, at the several dark bruises.    
  
Jane shook it off. He would tell her eventually.    
  
She turned the water on and finished undressing the large man and urged him under the hot water.    
Thor still wasn't looking at her, even as she undressed herself down to her undergarments.    
As she came in with Thor, the blond wanted her hands to be Loki's, her brown hair to be black and her honey eyes be green.    
He wanted his minx, his stars and moon, ..

 

Jane washed his back, finding some bruises there as well. She proceeded to his arms and gently cleaned his wounded hands from all the blood and dirt, studying his banged up knuckles. The woman bit the the inside of her cheek, million questions churning in her head - but it all would have to wait. 

She washed his chest and bruised abs, stopping right on the soft trail of fine hair leading from his navel down to the groin. Quickly averting her eyes, she set the sponge on the small rack and cupped Thor's bearded cheek to get a tiniest bit of his attention. 

“All done.” She cooed softly and turned off the water. 

 

Thor realized the water had stopped only after the touch, and Jane was gently leading him back out and wrapping a towel around him.    
He was still barely responsive, having only spoken when he first woke up as if still looking for something.    
Or someone.   
It was another thought Jane pushed to the side for now and sat the large man on the bed.    
She remembered which clothes were in which drawers, and she gave a soft smile to see they hadn't changed since the last time she had been here almost four months ago now.    
She pulled out some boxers and a pair of loose fitting shorts.    
"..Thor?" She tried again, this time keeping her hand on his cheek to look up at her. His eyes were unfocused for a moment, but after a second they seemed to re-center onto her. 

 

“Baby, do you want to eat anything?” she asked softly, gentle hand brushing his bearded cheek. “I'll go get you some aspirin.”

Jane placed a butterfly light kiss in the top of his head and stood up from the bed, wrapping a towel around herself.

 

Thor felt as soon as she left his side the coldness that was left. He caught Jane by the wrist, gently.    
"Wait.." he was looking at her again with that far away look. "Stay.." he didn't want her to go.. or rather he didn't want to be alone, because he knew his thoughts would spiral. They would crash again around Loki and he would start all over again.   
At least with another person here.. he could be numb to it. 

 

Jane took his hand and have it a light, comforting squeeze. Brushing his cheek with gentle fingers, she smiled when the blond leaned to the touch. 

“Of course baby…” She placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and hummed quietly. “ I'll just quickly change, okay?”

She gave his hand another squeeze and let go, only to step towards the chair where she had put aside her folded clothes. She looked at him over her shoulder with a short falter, but then took off her wet bra and panties, to put on her overblouse.

Jane sat down in the bed again and pulled the blond closer, cradling him in her arms.

 

Thor clung to her small form. It was soft, curving, and the scent of her perfume hadn't all quite been washed away.    
But all of this, did nothing to comfort him save for the warmth of her body.    
He wanted Loki.   
He wanted his sweet punk back.   
"I'm sorry," Thor said quietly to the man that wasn't there, closing his eyes and willing that knot of pain to disappear in his throat.   
"I'm so sorry I'm sorry-" each time he said it, it got tighter, and he buried his head into Jane's shoulder. "I'm sorry- I - I'm sorry-" Thor's words turned into choked sobbing as he tried to hold it back, but it felt so useless.

 

Jane shushed the hunter quietly and pressed her lips to his wet blond locks, letting him sob and cry. She hugged him close to her chest and simply waited, soothing Thor with gentle strokes over his tanned skin.

 

-   
  
Bucky refinishing putting his things in a gym bag and he looked back up to Loki.    
Yesterday had been awful for the pale dancer, having shut himself in his dressing room for hours until Bucky was finally able to coax him to unlock the door to let him in.    
The Grandmaster had thankfully allowed Loki time to put himself back together, but even now the brunette could see he still hasn't shaken off the events.    
"Hey Lo.." he started.

 

The punk twitched in his seat and looked at Bucky from over his phone. His green eyes were dull and weary, with dark bags contrasting sharply with sickly sallow complexion. 

“ ‘Ey” was the only response the soldier got from his friend. Before Loki hid his phone, Bucky caught a glimpse of a whole lot of received text messages the punk was scrolling through. He didn't have to guess who they were from. 

 

Bucky just wanted to get his friend's mind off of what happened, and leaving him alone to look at his phone or be alone with his thoughts was not an option.    
"It will be okay," he put a hand on his thin shoulder.    
"Come hang with me tonight. We can grab a drink or two down at Crowly's place? Maybe do some karaoke or darts? That sounds like fun, right?"   
He knew it would take more than a drink, because he knew how hard his friend had fallen for the violent blond.    
Bucky would never tell Loki, but he was extremely relieved it ended the way it did. Thor was a meathead, loud and mean, so getting his ass handed to him would ensure he would stay away from Loki. And Bucky would have to worry about Thor's 'love' becoming abusive. Well..  more than it was already turning.

 

But Loki shook his head and sniffled quietly, boring his eyes into the hardwood floor. 

“i can't… i have to do something tonight.”

He swiped his nose with the back of his hand and finally looked up at Bucky. “And I'm gonna need your help. “

 

Bucky cocked his head slightly, but nodded. "Yeah anything, Lo. I'm here for ya."    
  
\--   
  
Bucky was leaned up against his truck outside of Loki's apartment. He hadn't actually told the soldier what they were doing but he asked to stop by his home first.    
Maybe he had forgotten something.. maybe he was taking a quick shower or whatever...    
But when Bucky looked over to see Loki, the last thing he expected was to see him dragging a teddy bear the size of himself across the pavement.   
He made a beeline for the back of the soldier's truck and hoisted the thing onto the back.   
With that, Loki went to the passenger side and got inside without a word, waiting for Bucky to get in as well.    
  


When the brunette took his seat behind the wheel, Loki plugged his phone into the speakers and tapped in a road trip playlist as well as a gps navigation with a pinpointed location. Looking blankly at the reflection of the bear in the rear mirror, the punk deadpanned silently.

“I need a can of gas. “

 

With an even more surprised expression, Bucky stared at him before starting the truck up with a loud rev.    
"I've.. got one."   
  
"Good."    
  
\--   
  
  
Bucky took Loki a long distance, following the GPS set up. Neither of them spoke, and maybe that was for the better.    
The soldier became a little confused when things started getting more rural, and more thickets of trees started to surround them.    
  
It stopped finally, in the middle of a field. It was a beautiful spot, with moonlight pouring over the spot and so many stars up in the sky.

 

Loki stopped the music and got out of the truck without a word. He pulled the bear out from the back of the trailer and dragged it through the field to the stomped out patch of grass. Bucky stepped out of the car and watched his friend with deep concern and worry.

The lithe dancer sat the bear upright and came back to the soldier, asking blankly.

“Gas.”

 

Realization dawned on the soldier as to what Loki was doing. He hesitated on getting the gas, more worried about him burning himself, but the blank stare the dancer was giving him told him not to question him.   
Bucky reached into the back of his truck bed and unwrapped the gas canister and handed it to Loki with a soft "Be careful."

 

The punk took the can and opened it without answering. He approached the innocent looking plushie and started downing it with fuel. The sharp tang of gasoline wafted in the sweet midnight air, but Loki used up the whole canister, till the golden faux-fur was drenched and dripping.

Sniffling, not only because of the fumes, the punk dropped the empty canister to the ground and reached his slightly trembling hand out to Bucky.

“Your cigs…”

 

Again Bucky hesitated, but he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pack, took one out and handed it to Loki. Reaching into his other pocket, he took out a lighter.   
"Here.." Loki took it and Bucky ran his hand through his hair. This was more intense than he feared and the anger in his friend's eyes was stronger than the pain.

 

The punk took the cigarette and sat down on the ground with knees pulled up to his chest. He lit the cig and drew on it, letting out a long spurt of smoke into the night air.

 

Loki didn't smoke. He even teased Bucky because of his habit, saying there were better ways to shorten a lifespan with than lame death sticks. But now he was sitting on the cool ground of a meadow in the middle of nowhere, slowly dragging on the borrowed cigarette and puffing out the smoke with quiet coughs and sniffles.

When the square was halfway burned, Loki lifted it from his trembling lips and flicked it off, right at the stuffed bear.

 

The excess amount of gasoline poured onto the plushie caught fire from the tiniest spark, roaring flames rising up into the night sky with a loud “ _ WHOOSH _ ”.

 

Bucky fought the urge to grab Loki away from the small fireball.. but a few steps and he stopped again. Loki was safe ish... and..   
He needed this.    
Loki needed to watch it burn..   
  
So Bucky leaned against his truck again and pulled out his phone, and he texted his boss about maybe letting Loki have a full day or so to grieve and recooperate before having him come back. It was the least Bucky could do for the punk.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around curled up legs and rested his chin on the bony knee caps. The bright flame and smoke stung his eyes but the punk didn't close them or averted his gaze, instead boring it deep into the burning toy. His pale face glowed in the dark of the night, illuminated by orange light, but his green eyes burned with their own fire. 

He watched as the flames consumed his teddy bear, now turned into a molten black crisp. The heat felt like almost too much for Loki's skin, but it was cleansing at the same time.

‘ _ You wanted the Mother of Dragons? Here you fucking go.’  _ He thought to himself and clenched his jaw, last tears of sorrow rolling down his cheeks. Loki allowed them to drop, because he knew they were the last of their kind. He dug out the phone from his pocket and took a single photo of the fire. It was dark but distinct enough to recognise the burning shape. 

The punk gritted his teeth and sent a textless message to two numbers - Amora and Thor. He wanted his friend to see it because it was her idea. Mostly. And he wanted Thor to see it because… well.

He said he'd burn him. And made sure it hurt. 

 

-   
  
That's phone went off the the first time that day, and it was the most active he had been since Jane had dragged him back home.    
He snatched up the device and he was even more happy to see that it was from Loki.    
But the image he opened was nothing he expected.   
  
And his heart broke further.    
  
Thor stared at it until the screen timed out back to black, and still he stared, numb and thrown into an emotional maelstrom at the same time.    
He let the phone drop out of his hand and to the floor with a loud clack. 

 

Jane startled awake, jolting up on the bed where she dozed off comforting Thor. She noticed the blond sitting on the edge of the bed and the phone that crash landed on the floor. 

“H-hey baby-...” She called sleepily, reaching out and gently caressing Thor's shoulder.    
  


"Don't-"  blond shrugged off her touch with a growl, almost startling Jane with the anger behind it.    
He turned to look at her, but he said nothing before he stood up off the bed.    
The pain that ripped at him was manifesting into anger and he fought the urge to pick his phone back up and smash it against the wall.    
How could he?? How could Loki burn it - and then send Thor a picture ? That was just!-, cruel--!

 

Jane pursed her lips and said nothing, watching the darkening stormbound that gathered around Thor. She pulled her overblouse a bit further down her thighs, suddenly feeling more exposed. Seeing Thor like this filled her with even deeper worry than his drunken antics, and something she wasn't quite aware of - fear.

The blond looked like a pacing beast, locked in a cage. And Jane was inside it.

“Thor?” she tried again, honey eyes following his every step.

 

Thor barely acknowledged Jane, glaring up at her direction then back ahead as he continued to pace.    
This wasn't FAIR! He made one mistake! One mistake of a misuse of words, and now Loki was burning symbols of their love!   
How could he be that pissed after Thor had tried to protect him and taken a beating for it?   
And now with no contact in more than a day, he sends that picture.    
"-FUCK!" He barked out in heavy frustration.

 

“Hey-" Jane got up from the bed and approached him, ignoring all the warning signs Thor seemed to be radiating with. She stood in front of him and took his head in her gentle hands to make him look at her. Thor had to crane his neck down to do so.  God, he almost forgot how short she was. 

_ Even shorter than the minx. _ \- said the snarling voice in the back of his head. 

Jane held his stormy gaze steadfastly and brushed his bearded cheeks with soft strokes of her thumbs. 

“What is it Thor. Talk to me…”

 

Thor growled again, but he didn't move from her touch. Some part of him was reminded he still hasn't broken up with her, and now another part wondered if it even mattered any more.    
"Its nothing." Thor finally answered. Because Jane wouldn't understand, couldn't. She would make this about herself, and about how hurt she is that Thor is talking of someone other than her and he didn't know if he had the restraint in him for that.    
But his teeth ground hard because even with how angry he was with the punk, there was no one he wanted to be standing in front of him more than him.   
"Fuck-, none of this is right-,! I HATE this I just want to fucking stop feeling-"

 

“Feeling  _ what _ , Thor?” Jane pressed on when he stopped, not letting him turn his head away from her. “Baby, please, tell me what's going on.”

She pursed her lips again and let out a long breath, her honey eyes searching his pained expression for any clue on what's going on. She moved closer to him, gently stepping into his comfort zone and leaning into his massive form. 

“I'm worrying about you, Thor Bear…” she cooed softly, brows furrowing with affliction. 

 

"I fucked up! Okay?? I screwed EVERYTHING up and how the hell can I make it like it was??" He wanted to vent, he wanted to say everything that was happening, but she wasn't Sif. She would understand and know what to say but the woman before him was so close to him.    
He tried to look away again, but was stopped again by her.   
Thor took her wrists into his, seeing the small spark of fear she hid quickly behind her concern.    
He was powerless at the moment with Loki.    
But he wasn't, with Jane. And the anger in him was easy to turn to lust for that need to feel power again as he backed her up against the wall in a few steps.   
  


Jane let out a small gasp as her back hit the wall and the massive man caved her in. She looked into Thor's darkened eyes, feeling her knees buckle and forgetting any words she had in her head. 

With a held breath she lowered her gaze to the hunter’s lips and after a second of dither, she closed the space between the two of them in a tender kiss. 

 

A kiss that Thor hardened into a devouring one, and his hand came up to twist in her long brown hair.    
She was so much softer than the punk, like she was too soft, and he growled again the realization that he was comparing him to her again.    
Everything had been about Loki, everything still was and he wanted to take control back.    
Instantly his hand was under her shirt, yanking and pulling it off as he simultaneously walked her back towards the bed.

 

Jane sat down on the bed and lied back,  pulling Thor close in another kiss. She threaded her fingers through the blond mane and gasped when the hunter moved down to mouth at her neck and collarbone. His big hands gripped her hips, moving down to her slender thighs and parting them. A soft shiver of excitement ran through her body, even when she was still very much worried about the blond and a bit overwhelmed by the possessiveness in Thor's moves and growls..

But that closeness felt so good. 

 

Thor took advantage of her need, and her openess and he all but ripped her panties off of her, tossing them to the side.    
He grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing until she gave a small gasp and mouthing at the nipple on the other.    
The hunters own clothes were torn away next, feeling suddenly too confined and the heat rose between them.    
He snaked a hand down between the two bodies pressed against another, finding her slit already starting to get wet in anticipation.    
He quickly found her clit, running his thumb along it and sank two fingers deep with her moist heat.

 

“O-oh!” Jane moaned and opened her legs wider. Her body responded to Thor's every touch, pink nipples hardened and pert in his mouth and hand, cunt slick and opening on his fingers.

“Oh Thor~” she threw her head back and moved her hands to the blond’s strong shoulders.

 

Thor wanted to feel nails digging into his skin, teeth against his shoulder and neck.    
But Jane was all soft touches and soft asking.    
It wasn't what Thor wanted, but she made it too easy for him to dominate.    
He pulled out of her cunt and grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head and positioning his cock at her entrance.    
He sank into her, the familiar softness doing nothing to keep his mind occupied.    
  


Jane moaned quietly and strained her body, gasping between rough kisses. Her moist heat clenched tight on the blond’s hard cock, slippery juices easing his way in.

“T-thor-" she tried turning her head away, but her voice was still muffled by the brutish lips “ _ Ah _ \- a condom-"

The woman's fingers dug into Thor's hand that held her wrists in place, but it was still soft and delicate, without even a tiny scratch from her nails. 

 

Thor ignored her comment, because he didn't have a condom and she wasn't actively shoving him off. He wasn't going to stop to go get one. The blond was too single track minded to think about anything else.    
But he pulled out, flipping Jane onto her knees and hooking his hands under her waist before thrusting back into her.    
He leaned over her, his hand clasped at the back of her neck, forcing her to stay pinned to the bed.

 

A loud gasp escaped Jane’s parted lips, hands gripping and twisting in the sheets. She arched her back and moaned as Thor thrusted into her harder than he ever had during their relationship, now fuelled by hurt and rage. 

But she still stayed so fucking quiet.

He could still hear every thought swirling and roaring inside his head, and kept imagining the writhing punk and his beautiful screams. Jane was so different-!

Her waist was nice and slender, but it wasn't as narrow as Lokis. Her hip bones didn't tease his palms when he grabbed her like Loki's did. Her skin was soft and fair, but not as deliciously pale as Loki's. And her long brown hair was nowhere near as lush and beautiful as Loki's onyx curls.

 

The hunter could only think about him writhing and gasping under him, his cries echoing in his head and he could almost replace her.    
Almost.   
He reared his hand back and slapped her ass, earning a yelp of surprise and pain.   
That- that was better. So he did it again, making her squeak out another yelp and her channel tightened around his thick cock again.    
He could feel himself getting closer to his climax, and he fitted into her like it was the punk begging for it.

 

“Th-Thor!” came Jane's resentful cry, but the blond kept pushing deep into her sweetest spot and soon she reached her climax with a short, loud moan.

Her inner walls clenched harder on Thor's throbbing cock, slick juices squelching with his vicious thrusts and leaking around the massive girth.

 

Thor growled lowly, being milked by her cunt. It was just enough to finally teeter the blond over, and he pulled out to finish himself off in his hand.    
Thick jets of cum spattered onto Jane's reddened cheeks and slick dripping cunt.    
His hand was covered in his own spend, but he just grabbed the towel that had been wrapped around him earlier.    
  
Fucking her didn't help.    
At all.    
  
He collapsed down next to her in another growled huff.   
  


Jane panted quietly and looked at Thor from under the curtain of her long disheveled hair. Usually she'd have insisted on cuddling after sex. But that wasn't their usual sex, was it…

The only reason why she hasn't reamed him out for everything that just happened, was that angry growl stuck in his throat and snarling twist on his mouth.

 

Feeling the warm cum stripping down her cheeks and thighs, Jane cringed internally and reached for her panties. She slowly got up from the bed and picked up her discarded clothes, going to the adjoined bathroom and closing the doors behind her.

 

Thor said nothing to stop her. He didn't even look at her as she retreated.    
All this had done was make things worse and more complicated.    
  
What the fuck had he been thinking...   
The love of his life was burning the bear, and here he was fucking his ex and wishing it were him.    
He wanted to run back to Loki's place and demand they talk this through, but he knew logically it would do nothing but drive Loki further away.    
God DAMNIT!     
Thor sat up, snatching his boxers and yanking them on.    
He was angry at himself, angry at Loki, angry at everything.   
He heard the shower turn on and he grabbed his phone that was still on the floor, wincing as the first thing he saw was the burning bear again.    
He was poised to text Loki again, but his fingers hovered over the keyboard.    
What the FUCK could he say?    
He stared at his phone again, fighting the knot as the anger was slipping into pain and then back.    
  
He needed to find someway to fix this.

 

\--

 

Loki sat on the field till the wee hours of the morning, when the sky turned from inky black to hoar blue with a golden rose gleam above the horizon, and the teddy bear was nothing more than a pile of crumbled ashes. The heavy smell of burning subjected to the sweet chilly breeze of the morning and the blades of grass shimmered with dew.

 

The punk let out a quiet huff, his breath vaporising in the cold air, and hoisted himself up from the ground. Bucky who was sitting next to him quickly followed, watching his friend with concern.

 

“We can go now.” Loki said calmly. His voice was tired, but free from any heartache or sorrow. He walked to the truck with his head up and back straight, the usual sway present in his gait again.

  
Bucky gave a small smile as he walked behind him to the truck again.    
There was the Loki he knew; more resilient than anyone, and back onto his feet.    
He glanced behind him at the burnt pile. Hopefully that would be the last of the dickhead blond..   
"Lets get some breakfast before I take you home. I'm starving."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki is still lost and looking to find a way out. Amora tries to help.
> 
> So uh, there's a warning for this chapter, for a threesome, as you might have noticed by the tags. Still, a warning though~  
> Enjoy!  
> -Mei

A week had dragged by, and no one was forgetting about the incident at the Neon Fox.    
Not when gifts had started being carried in by delivery workers right to Loki's door.   
This time, a man walked up with a large arrangement of roses and lillies.   
"Delivery for a Loki?" He called out the name on the card, looking up to the group of dancers.

  
  


They all glanced around each other with knowing smirks before a loud call came from yhe stage.

“You can throw it in the nearest dumpster for all i care.” Loki entered the backstage and pranced to the delivery man. He cringed at the flowers, but also knew it was the man's job, so he wouldn't be angry at him - he'd be at the fucking blond oaf that kept calling, texting and sending gifts to him, making it impossible for Loki to forget him. Or to stop caring for him…

The dancer looked at the flowers and picked up the small wishing card. He didn't open it, just tore it to small pieces and threw on the floor. He took the flowers from the worker and smiled politely.

“Thank you very much for your trouble, -" he squinted his eyes and read the nametag on the man's shirt “- Stan. And these are for you.” 

He handed the bouquet back to the delivery man. “Give them to your wife of just throw away. I don't care. But take them out of my sight.”

 

The delivery man looked surprised, but he cleared his throat and nodded,.   
"Uhm.. thank you, sir.."    
As the man left, Bucky was sauntering up to his friend's side.    
"Goddamn. He doesn't give up easy, does he.."    
The ex soldier had been too optimistic that Thor would get the message he and Loki were done.    
But apparently not.    
"I can go give him a call?" Bucky suggested. "Tell him to stop sending shit and stop trying to call you..,"   
  


“Better not.” Loki sighed and pulled open the curtain, going back to the stage where some of the dancers started their warm-up for the rehearsal. “I don't want you to get too involved, Bucky… you've seen what he's capable of.”

 

Bucky snorted.    
"He's a brawler. Hits hard but he isn't trained. Like moi." He gestured to himself. Despite being a dancer now, Bucky still maintained all his physical training. Including fights.   
But he looked back to Loki who had once more hidden his real face behind one of indifference.    
And he understood why. En Dwi was watching the rehearsals coming along, and so far he had been rather pleased, but he gave a weary eye when Loki finally came back. He said nothing though, because he was gone less than thirty seconds, and Bucky was thankful for that.

 

The punk took a steadying breath and set his face to a smug smirk.

“Alright, I'm ready.” Loki tramped with his heels and took his place among other dancers.

At least he could take his mind of Thor. For now…

 

\---

 

The punk banged his head against the counter of his dressing table and let out a low growl. As soon as they finished their practice, his mind raced back to Thor.

“Get a grip, you idiot…” he murmured to himself and checked his phone. It was only 8pm. God fucking damnit…

 

Loki's phone rang, and the dancer cringed knowing it would be his hunter again.   
But when he chanced a look, he saw the sweet familiar face of Amora.    
Hesitantly he decided to pick up, figuring literally anything would be great to stop thinking about his jerk ex.    
  
>: " _ Heya Lo Lo! I know you probably just got off work, but I wanted to call and check up on ya," _

 

“Yeah, we just finished. I was about to pack up and go home, actually.” Loki sighed heavily and rubbed his brow. “He sent more flowers today…”

 

>: _ "Seriously??.."  _   
There was an audible sigh from the other end.    
>:" _ Well why don't you come over tonight? It will be fun and you can get your mind off of things, Aaaand I have wine! And I'll order a pizza!" _

 

Loki smiled to himself but put on a fake-niggling tone. Why not. He could use a distraction. 

“Fiiiiine. But there better not be any pineapple on that pizza, or I'm calling the cops!”

 

>:" _ Pineapple on pizza is delicious and no one will convince otherwise. I'll get you your own, you prude."  _   
But she was giggling hard.    
>:" _ Oh and plan on spending the night. Because I'm not drinking alone." _ She said in a sing song voice.    
Amora always had a spare bedroom made up for Loki whenever he visited.   
>:"  _ Okay Lo, see you in about 20? I love you lots and tell Buck he's welcome to stay for a bite too!" _

 

“Uhuh. I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear that.” Loki giggled and smiled widely, already feeling a bit better. “Alright girl, I'll be right there.”

He hang up and quickly changed into his casual clothes, packing his training bag and leaving the dressing room. 

“Buckyyy! Buck Buck!”

 

James had just finished putting on a clean tank top that hugged his body when Loki came bounding out and he turned to smile at the punk, glad his mood seemed unaffected by his ex.    
"Hey Lo," he greeted with a smile. "What's got you prancing around like that?"

 

Loki smiled and clung to Bucky’s muscular arm. “Have I told you what a great friend you are?”

When the brown haired man rose a suspicious eyebrow, the punk twisted his mouth a bit and gently pinched at the soldier's shoulder.

“I need a riiiiide….”

 

Bucky suppressed a chuckle as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.    
"I drive you home all the time Lo, of course I don't mind giving you a ride tonight."    
The passed week Bucky had taken it upon himself to drive Loki home. Half because he didn't want to give his friend another thing to worry about, and the other half he was secretly making sure Thor didn't try to do something after work.

 

“Well yes, but you see, I need you to take me to Amora’s “ Loki batted his lashes and grinned at the look on Bucky’s face. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he nudged at his friend's side. “And she  _ did _ ask me to invite you over~”

 

Bucky groaned.    
The last time he had gone into her home, he had nearly been roped into a party she was about to go to that included some underground club and BDSM scene.   
And he had actually been tempted.    
"I'd love to stay.. but I've got a date with a box of macaroni and cheese and the next episode of Supernatural, but I'll drive you."

 

Loki sighed theatrically and brushed a have of his hair behind his ear.

“I'll have to survive without your company then.”

They both laughed cheerfully, even when Loki scowled as Bucky ruffled his hair with rough knuckles.

The punk smoothed his black locks with a growl and sent the other man a mean look.

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.” Bucky huffed in response and they both snickered, leaving the club and going to the soldier's white truck.

 

The two arrived at Amora's place in less than a half hour,  ith in rather high spirits. They even sang along to a few songs on the radio, and for the first time in the past three weeks, Bucky was more than confident Loki was going to be just fine.    
  
"Its about time you got here!" Amora had opened the door by the time the boys were walking up her stairs.    
She pressed her back against the door frame dramatically.    
"Heyyy Buck... it's been a while.."   
The ex soldier's cheeks flushed red under the dark stubble but he returned a small smirk to her.    
"Good to see you too Amora."   
She reached her arms out to hug Loki, and then out to Bucky for one too, to which he hesitantly came up to give.    
  


“You're sure you can't stay?” Loki chimed and gave Bucky a shit eating grin, leaning against Amora’s side. “We'll have pizza~ “

 

Bucky gave a small cringe.    
"The last time you offered pizza it had fruit on it.."   
"PINEAPPLE IS DELICIOUS." Amora defended her favorite topping choice for the second time that day, earning a laugh from both the ex soldier and the dancer.    
"It's not my fault you two don't have your pallet refined enough to taste the salty sweet combination." She huffed, but she couldn't keep up the facade and smiled.    
But Bucky shook his head.    
"I appreciate the offer, but, like I told Loki, I was planning on catching up on a show and sleeping in."

 

“Fiine. Your loss.” Loki huffed but smiled widely, giving Bucky a tight hug. He knew the soldier was incredibly worried about him for the last few days, so the least he could do was to assure him, he was fine and in good hands. 

“But don't you dare spoilering anything to me!” the punk called as Bucky was retreating down the stairs. 

 

Bucky raised his hand to acknowledge he heard the punk, and he waved them off before getting into the truck and giving one last smile to his friend, drove home.    
  
"Come on bud, I ordered the pizza about thirty minutes ago so it should be here soon." Amora said gleefully as she tugged Loki into her home and shut the door.

 

The punk let out a tired huff and immediately flopped down on the big fancy couch, his cheerful facade falling down like a house of cards. He hid his face in his hands and groaned deeply, letting go of the smug facade. 

“Fuck this fucking shit, Amora, i can't keep going through this every day…”

Loki kicked off his boots and splayed out on the couch. “I want to move on, to feel better-!... but i can't, because every day i have to see the texts, decline the calls and throw away fucking flowers!!” the punk yelled and threw a pillow across the room.

Laying on the couch and staring angrily at the ceiling, he muttered quietly. 

“Why does it keep hurting like that…”

 

Amora frowned, picking up the pillow. "Because you're not shutting him out as best you can, now are you?" She raised a blond brow at him and set the cushion back on the couch before lifting his legs and sitting down, and setting his legs back down onto her lap.    
"Why haven't you blocked him yet, Lo? At least you won't have to worry about your phone going off at all times of the day." She held out her hand. "Here. I can even do it for you."

 

Loki looked at her hand and hesitated, suddenly aware of the phone in his pocket. The truth was, he wasn't sure why he hasn't done it yet…

_ ‘Maybe because you really are a thirsty whore who's dying without that big cock around.’  _ said the growling voice in the back of his head. Loki grit his teeth and looked at his friend again.

 

Amora gave him another look, almost like she could read her friend's thoughts.    
"You burned the bear, you've thrown his gifts away.. all except that-" she pointed to the silvery charm bracelet still on Loki's wrist.    
"Honey, either you give the idiot another chance or you don't. You can't keep putting yourself in this kind of limbo and NOT expect it to hurt..."

 

“I know…” Loki murmured and gently tugged on the chain on his wrist. He played with the small star pendant and squeezed it in his lithe fingers. A ring to the door woke him up from a deep thought.

“Food's here.” he tried to change the subject, taking his feet off her lap so she could answer the bell. 

 

Amora gave him another look, but she hesitantly got up and walked to the door and opened it.    
"Oh, why hello there, Handsome." She crooned at the man standing there, who laughed and raised the pizzas up.    
"Did someone order a pizza with extra extra meat?"    
"Oh you know it, big boy." Amora giggled and led Fandral into the home.    
"Lo Lo! There's someone I want you to finally meet." She lead the dashing young man into the living room where Loki was still laying.    
"You remember Robin Hood from the Fox? This is Fandral." She punctuated with a slap to his butt.

 

Loki gave his friend a condescending look, not amused about her surprise, but turned his gaze to the newly arrived man to weigh him up closely. His thin lips curled into a enticing smirk and he reached out his hand in a regal gesture, for Fandral to cradle and kiss. 

“Charmed.”

 

Fandral, in an excellent show of balance, moved the pizzas to one hand and knelt to take Loki's hand and kiss it reverently.    
"I have heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you." He had a twinkle in his eye as he took in Loki, gaze drawing over his long pale form.    
Amora cleared her throat, and Fandral immediately pulled away and stood back up.   
"Shall I put these in the kitchen and onto plates?" He smiled when Amora nodded, and giggled when she slapped his butt on the way out as well.   
  
Once he was out of earshot, She turned back to Loki with her hands raised.    
"Don't be mad, and hear me out before you say no." She said quickly, coming to sit on the couch again.    
"Tonight, you should relax, and have some ACTUAL fun. Spending the night with us will help you move passed what's his name.."

 

Loki twisted his mouth and looked in the direction Fandral receded with the pizzas.

‘ _ You've said it yourself, he is kinda hot.’  _ he chided himself with a annoyed huff.  _ ‘Yeah, but not right…’ _

The punk had his tastes, different for girls and for guys. He liked his women ginger and cocky, but he  _ loved  _ his men blond, big and strong. That's why he noticed Thor right away on the dance floor that night-..

STOP.

Enough of that shit. That's exactly why he needed to do this. To forget. 

 

“Okay.” Loki hummed and looked again at Amora. “You're right.”

 

She looked at him in total surprise, having expected and been prepared with an arsenal of reasons, but -- he had just agreed.   
And not only just to get his mind off of things, but Amora was finally going to get her wish to be with Loki, even if it was just this once and it was to keep his mind off another man she would take it.    
She made a noise of happiness and stood up again. "Then I'll go pour us some wine!" She clapped her hands together.    
"Red or white, tonight?"

 

“White.” Loki gave her a calm smile and leaned back on the couch, giggling as the woman almost bounced to fetch their drinks. With a slight frown on his brow, he raised his hand and threaded the silver bracelet through his fingers.

His last link.

With numb movements he unclasped the lock and slid the chain off his hand, slipping it into his discarded boot.

 

His wrist felt weird, almost naked. But his heart felt a hundred times lighter.

 

Fandral and Amora came back into the living room at the same time, and Loki suspected the two were talking amongst themselves before coming back in.    
But either way, the blond woman came in with three glasses of chilled wine for them and, and Fandral passed Loki a plate with classic pepperoni.    
Amora had her own pineapple ham pizza, to which she happily took.    
She raised her glass to both men.    
"Lets raise our glasses, mm? To the future, and moving on to more fun things."

 

“Here here~" Loki smiled and clinked his glass against theirs, sipping the wine and humming at the light sweet taste. He looked at Fandral over the rim of his glass and smiled smugly. 

“So, you said you've heard much about me…” the dancer placed  empty glass on the coffee table and crossed his long legs flirtatiously. “Any thoughts?”

 

Fandral smiled over his glass.    
"Plenty. Most of which that I would be most gracious to ever get the chance to meet your lovely acquaintance." He winked. He was laying it on thick, but that was nothing new to Amora who was smirking as she got the bottle to refill their glasses.    
"I've also heard that you are quite the dancer at Neon Fox. The best, in fact." He looked Loki up and down once more. "And without even having seen you perform, I can see that they were right."

 

The punk simply raised an eyebrow and smirked, biting into a slice of pizza

“Normally I'd say that flattery won't get you anywhere,” he said with a low hum and licked a corner of his lips, looking right into Fandral’s light blue eyes. “ But you've caught me in a special mood today…”

Loki chuckled and twirled the long stem of glass in his fingers.

“Continue.”

 

Fandral couldn't help but be completely charmed by the dancer and his smile became wider.    
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" He quoted Shakespeare.    
"Because I do not think even the great writers of our past can accurately describe such ethereal beauty and elegance."    
Amora mouthed behind her hand at Loki.  _ "::Isn't he perfect??::" _

 

The dancer gave his friend an amused smirk, knowing she was more than proud of her little pet, and he looked back at the dashing man. 

“I'm actually impressed. Amora trained you well.” he sat his glass aside and moved closer to Fandral, leaning over the couch armrest. He slowly brushed his slim fingers over the blond’s knee, green eyes hooded by long lashes and shining with sly mischief. 

“What else has she taught you, pretty boy?”

 

Fandral smiled even wider and he straightened himself.   
"Quite a lot, if I may be so bold as to brag. One never knows how flexible one can be until tested." He winked at Amora who gave him a smirk and a nod of permission to keep going. Such a well trained sub.   
Fandral put his wine glass down, his forest eyes coming back to Loki, looking darker and more sultry than before as he slunk closer to the dancer and knelt.    
"Could I be so bold as to give you a demonstration?"

 

Loki tilted his head to the side and looked at the smug blond. He traced the line of Fandrals jaw with soft fingers and hummed. 

“I don't care about your flexibility, pretty boy.” he took his chin and brought Fandrals face closer to him. “I need to know how strong you are.”

 

There was a spark in Fandral's eye. "How strong I am? Well, I may not have lifted weights recently, but I can carry the lady Amora like the princess she is."    
He placed a hand on Loki's thigh, just above the knee as to not be too forthcoming. "And I daresay I could carry you just the same."    
Amora was watching interaction, knowing Loki's preference for muscle bound men, and while Fandral was nowhere near the meathead he just left, he did had some adequate strength. 

 

“Good.You're going to use it tonight.” Loki answered, dropping the blond’s chin and reaching for his wine glass again. He sipped the drink and licked the corner of his lip, eyes not leaving Fandrals face. “Until i tell you to stop.”

 

A slow smile spread across the man's face as he watched the pink tongue glide along his lips.   
"Yes sir. I am at your every command."    
Amora smiled contently, putting her hand on the blond's back and he stood back up from his position.    
“Good answer, puppy." She cooed. It was obvious she was even more pleased with the scenario, and she gave a sharp and mischivious look to Loki.    
"There's a few tricks I haven't even told you about yet too, my dear. A surprise, if you will."

 

Loki just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders with a purry smile on his lips. 

“You have me in a generous mood. I'll consider your surprise and maybe even allow it.”

The punk downed the rest of his wine and gave his friend a sultry wink. At this point Loki knew would agree to anything Amora had planned, but he couldn't look too eager. Or desperate....

 

The trio finished eating, and Amora kept pouring the drinks of a seemingly never ending bottle of wine.   
As soon as they had their fill of pizza,  the blond woman turned to Fandral with the boxes.    
"Puppy, put these away, and I'd like you to put on that special thing I ordered for you." She winked as Fandral went to obey his mistress.    
When he was gone out of the room, she turned her eye to her sufficiently buzzed best friend, sitting on the couch next to him.   
"I'm sooo glad you came Loki," she purred. "And you look especially handsome today." She giggled, running her fingers along his arm. She knew he was gay, but goddamn if she didn't want to at least feel the lovely expanse of soft milky skin. 

 

Loki snickered and gave her a gleeful smile. His mind was pleasantly buzzing with the wine, and he leaned more to the woman's touch. 

“That's fool talk,  Amora.” he giggled and looked at her with comically royal expression. “I  _ always _ look especially handsome.”

 

She giggled. "Okay, you're right, you've got me there." He was grinning, and her hand trailed up his chest. "You are always so handsome, and just so delectable."   
She pulled the strings of his pants, tugging them loose. "And I am going to enjoy tonight, just as much as you are." She kissed his cheek.   
  
A few minutes later, and Fandral finally returned to the Living room. Gone was his usual day-wear, and not the blond sported tight leather pants, with a leather harness and metal rings. He looked rather pleased with himself as it showed off his toned body and he flexed for both of them.

 

“Mmmm tastyy~” Loki purred as he looked Fandral up and down, leaning closer and reaching out for one of the leather straps on the blond’s body. “Look at you, all dressed up for your Lady~”

He tugged on the harness to bring the man closer and pressed his lips against the visible patch of fair skin, gently scraping his teeth over it and tasting the musky scent. 

 

Fandral purred with delight.   
"I'm glad it pleases you too." He raised his hand up Loki's chest like Amora had earlier, but he moved with more confidence. "Shall I call you sir? Or master perhaps?"   
Amora leaned back to give them room, watching with hungry eyes as Fandral also moved his hand down Loki's long lean thigh.

 

The punk’s eyes followed the wandering hand and he slowly uncrossed and spread his legs. Looking up to meet Fandral’s hungry gaze, he smirked and purred lowly. 

“Master would be just fine,  _ pet _ …” he accented the word with another tug at the harness and a bite at the blond’s hip. 

 

"Thank you Master," Fandral said diligently. He kissed Loki's sharp jaw tenderly, his touch just the same; confident and soft as he moved to the hem of the dancer's pants and slowly pulled down, revealing the sharp V of his lower stomach and his beautifully carved hip bones.   
Amora took another sip of her wine and slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

 

Loki closed his eyes, letting out a low hum, and threaded his fingers into Fandrals shorter than desired blond hair. He kicked off his pants and let the other man closer between his open legs. With his free hand, he traced Fandrals chest and abs, slowly moving down and feeling the outline of his cock through the leather pants. 

 

Fandral hummed a soft moan, his cock twitching at the touch. Loki was even prettier than Amora had described, and he wanted to just bury himself within his intoxicating beauty.    
But the blond withheld himself, and he knelt between Loki' legs and grasped his cock and began stroking it.   
"You're so big, master."   
Amora hummed in agreement as she drank up the sight of them starting their play. She was rubbing one of her breasts through her lacy red bra.

 

Loki licked his lips and leaned back, watching the dashing young man and scraping his scalp with long nails. 

“Has your Lady taught you how to attend to a man?” he purred and tugged on the blond hair, making Fandral look up into his green eyes. “Or do I need to educate you…”

 

Fandral smiled again, this time a little more cheeky.    
"I knew a fair share on how to indulge another man before I had the privilege of meeting my mistress. However, Mistress Amora saw to it my skills were.. 'refined'."    
He licked his lower lip in anticipation. "Allow me to prove myself."

 

Loki smirked and cocked his brow, letting go off the man's hardening groin and instead cupping his chin. He tilted Fandral’s head up, brushing a soft pad of his thumb across the man's lips and clicking his tongue. 

“Mm what do you think, dear?” he moved his gaze to the hungry-looking woman sitting beside him. “Can you precertify for this Puppy’s skills?”

 

Her blouse was fully open now, revealing more of her red lace underthings, which strapped down her chest elegantly.    
Her gaze shifted to Loki's and she gave a knowing smile and a wink.    
"I can. He surprised me honestly, with that little tongue of his. He even had Heimdal surprised."   
Fandral was looking pleased with himself again, lightly running his nails along the sensitive skin of his thighs.

 

“Oh did he now?” Loki cooed and smiled at the smug looking blond, scratching him under his chin like a purring cat. “I think i need to see for myself, first…”

With a impish smirk he pulled Fandral up by his chin and placed a wet, dirty kiss on his lips. The blond felt a cool touch of the dancer’s tongue piercing brushing over his lower lip and inviting to explore it further.

 

Fandral moaned into the kiss, expertly moving his tongue explore Loki's mouth, pausing so briefly to lick two of his fingers and coat them with his saliva before returning to claim his mouth.    
He dipped the two finger down, slowly stroking the dancer's cock a few times and then snuck down between his perfectly pale smooth cheeks to tease at his hole.   
Amora had loosened her own pants, with her long slender hand under them and her matching red panties as she watched the boys.

 

Loki moaned softly into the blond’s mouth and spread his long legs wider. The rough scrape of moustache on his skin and lips send exhilarating shivers down his spine, making his puckered hole twitch at the touch of nimble fingers. 

He breathed out a hot gasp and bit down on Fandral's lip, pulling it and moaning into the filthy kiss. “You're gonna have to open me up, pet…” he raked his slim hands through the man's hair and licked a line from his chin up to the parted lips.  The punk enjoyed the eagerness in the blond’s moves, and he looked over the man's shoulder at his friend, giving Amora a sly smile and a wink. 

 

Fandral gave a shiver of total pleasure. "Yes master~" his eyes were already glazed with anticipated lust.   
Amora had made sure Fandral had snuck in some lube for when he went deeper, but the moustached man pressed his finger into the punk.    
"You're so wonderfully tight master," he moaned, moving in an out, hooking his finger just enough to start stretching his hole.    
His fingers weren't nearly as long or as thick as Thor's, but he knew how to move within the dancer's body as he inserted another finger.    
  


Loki let his head fall back as he moaned and gasped, his tight ring of muscles clenching on Fandral’s prodding fingers. He kicked the heel of his foot into the plush couch to brace himself, and panted heavily, scratching the blond’s nape and shoulders with black painted nails and hissing through his teeth. “A-another…”

 

Fandral glanced up at him, hesitating on moving too fast, but eventually he did just as Loki asked and pressed another finger deep within the punk.   
He slowly flexed them and scissored his ass, stretetching him and pulling another moan from his beautiful lips.    
"Don't neglect that perfect cock in front of you puppy.." Amora suggested breathlessly from the spot next to them, to which Fandral purred his acknowledgement and grasped his cock and began stroking.

 

The punk gasped and moaned plangently, his voice filling the heated air and his cock already hard and straining in Fandral’s grip, with a small bead of precum welling at the tip. Loki closed his eyes and sucked in a shallow breath, his sharp cheeks and willowy chest flushed bright pink.

“Su-such a good pet-" he purred lowly, but then he tensed and cried out when Fandral found and prodded his sensitive spot. “A- _ ah!!  _ Yes!”

 

Fandral grinned when he felt the punk shiver with pleasure and he angled to hit the same spot over and over again, finally switching from his soft movements to a more aggressive pace.    
"You like that master?" He pumped his cock faster, pressing his pierced cock to tease in the midst of his movements.    
"Grace me with your cum, Master."

 

The dancer panted loudly and scratched the blond’s shoulders and back, toes curling in blissful spasms. When Fandral pressed on his sensitive piercing again, a loud cry ripped out from Loki's lips and he came with back arching and hot jets of white cum shooting between them and all over the blond’s hand. His tight hole clenched harder on the intruding fingers, moist heat drawing them in deeper.

 

Fandral milked him through his orgasm, absolutely delighted at the resistance pulling his fingers in and out of the dancer and his cock twitched again in anticipation of burying himself into that hungry hole.    
As soon as Loki stopped pumping cum, Fandral set to cleaning him off with his tongue, moaning loudly to show his appreciation for getting to taste him.    
"Fuck that was so hot-" Amora breathed and she got up off the couch. "Puppy, carry your master to the bedroom," she crooked a finger, leaving her shirt on the couch and walking towards her room.    
Fandral smiled and scooped Loki up, and after a moment was able to finally lift him and carry him there as well.

 

The punk held on to the blond’s shoulders and gasped a hot breath on his neck, black painted nails digging into the fair skin.

When Fandral sat him on the bed, Loki scooched up closer to the headboard and splayed out on Amora’s many pillows, with a purring smile on his lips. 

“Mmn you have trained yourself a  _ veery _ good puppy, Amy~” he looked at his friend from the corner of his eye and chuckled with a very pleased smirk. 

 

Amora chuckled in a sultry tone. "Told ya', see what you were missing out on?" She giggled. She had been planning something with her best friend for ages now, and she couldn't be happier.   
She picked out a few toys from her toy chest and a generous bottle of lube.    
"Strip your pants, puppy. Keep the harness." She ordered Fandral who obeyed immediately.    
His cock was finally freed from the tight confines of his pants, and it wasn't as big or thick as Thor's but it was very decent.

 

Loki groaned internally with a note of disappointment in the back of his mind, but he immediately shook the thought away. 

‘ _ Calm down you fucking slut. You're gonna get what You need. Just not from the beefy dickhead.’  _ he chided himself and hoisted up from the pillows. So why did it all feel so wrong and hollow.

Putting on an almost entirely genuine smirk, the dancer turned on all fours and slowly crawled up to Fandral who still stood obediently at the foot of the bed. Loki stopped and sat on his heels when he was on the eye level with the blond’s hard, curved cock. 

“Your Mistress is a very lavish lady, isn't she?’ he smirked and brushed a black lock behind his ear, looking at the eager man with calm, yet mischievous gaze.  “And I'm sure she had taught you many things…”

Loki brushed the soft blond hair going down from Fandral's navel with his fingers and teased the man by almost touching the base of his cock. He leaned in even closer, his hot breath brushing against the reddened tip of the blond’s cock, and he murmured lowly. “Maybe I'll teach you something now.”

The punk placed his slim hands on the blond’s hipbones and ordered him to keep his own hands locked behind his back. When the dashing man immediately obeyed, Loki smirked and rewarded him by leaning down and engulfing the whole length of Fandral's cock in the wet heat of his mouth, giving it a long, hard suck.

 

Fandral went almost weak at the knees, taking a sharp pleasured gasp not having expected the punk to be able to take him all like that.    
But then again Amora had mentioned that Loki knew exactly what he was doing and what he liked.   
But still, the way he moved his tongue up and down his length while still engulfing him in his mouth was a hell of a feat.   
Amora watched on with a large smile. Stripping off the rest of her day clothes, she shook out her curly blond hair and then ran her hands down her lace clad body. She and Fandral locked eyed and she bit her lower lip to express just how pleased she was, showing him the neon green dildo as she sauntered onto the bed behind Loki and in full view of the man.    
She moved her thong to the side of her pussy, rubbing the tip of the toy up and down her clearly wet cunt.    
"Such a good boy for obeying your master," she moaned.

 

Loki rubbed the thick vein under the shaft with his cool piercing, purring around the hard girth and smirking with his stretched lips. He pulled out with a wet pop, moving his one hand to hold the throbbing, slick cock, and looked up to watch Fandral panting with want. 

“Such a good pet indeed.” Loki cooed and gave the leaking tip a broad lick, before cruelly pulling back and tsking softly.

“My my, where are my manners. I'm taking you all for myself, making you completely neglect your Mistress.” he looked over his shoulder at Amora and smirked, letting go of the cock and moving to sit behind his friend. He loved the desperate gasp that left the blond’s mouth as he abandoned him and he rested his chin on Amora’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist with hands resting on the strings of her lacy thong. 

“You should service your Mistress, pet.” Loki hummed and moved his friends hand away, to give Fandral a pretty sight of her wet pussy.

 

Amora gave a wanton gasp, her painted lips hanging open and leaned into Loki just a tad to really give Fandral the full view.    
"Come eat your favorite meal puppy-" she commanded the desperate looking man, who eagerly climbed onto the bed, crawling on his hands and knees.   
He kissed the insides of her tanned thighs before he dipped his head in between them to lick at her cunt.   
Amora raised her hand to cup Loki's cheek, turning his face so she could kiss him briefly on the corner of his mouth.   
"Don't I taste so good, Fandy?"    
The man's response was to moan even louder in response.

 

Loki nuzzled Amora’s hair and neck, keeping his green eyes on the blond man who eagerly licked and sucked at the plump folds of his Mistress’s cunt.

“He's such a good pet, dear. You did an amazing job.” Loki purred to the woman's ear and nibbled at the lobe, gently pulling it. “Aren't you a tiny bit curious how his pretty cock would feel deep deep down?” Loki enticed her, watching the feasting blond and brushing her spread thighs with soft fingertips. He moved his hand to her red thong and pulled it further away, out of Fandral's way. 

“Don't forget to eat your cherry, pet.” the dancer cooed sweetly, gently nudging the man's shoulder with his slim foot.

 

Fandral immediately bettered his efforts, not only to obey Loki's suggestion, but silently eager about the prospect of finally being able to truly unite with his mistress.    
But Amora hummed in thought, gasping shortly at the blond's efforts, and smiled.    
"I suppose I am... or I can have him fucking you.. and I'll fuck that pretty ass of his?"   
It was so similar to what she had suggested to do between Thor and Loki, to avoid the man's possessivness.

 

Loki hummed in response, a sudden cold lump weighing down on his gut and sobering him up at the thought of his hunter. If it wasn't for their fight, Thor could be in Fandral’s place right now, servicing Amora simply because Loki asked him to.

He had to physically shake his head to push the thought away, cold weigh threatening to move up to his throat.  _ Fuck _ . He needed to stop sulking. He was was having fun with his best friend and- … and with his ex’s friend. 

A sour bile rose in his mouth, but the punk tried to swallow it down as he purred quietly to Amora’s ear.

“He's a very good pet. And we have the whole night. I'm sure he can please us both.” he tried to convince her, but mostly needed to convince himself. God fucking dammit, he needed more wine for this.

 

"Mmm true," Amora was completely oblivious to her friend's internal fight with himself. She kept thinking of the very very many things they could do in her one gifted night.    
"Fandral puppy.." she cooed, reaching for the small velvet pouch she had also taken out along with the toys and opened it with one hand.    
The dashing man looked up but didn't stop his licking and teasing like the good boy he was.    
Amora pulled out a condom from the bag.    
"How lucky are you, sweet boy? Your cock is finally going to serve your mistress's temple." She purred, and looked to Loki again.    
"Would you like to take him from behind?"

 

“Nah" Loki smiled and pressed a small kiss to the soft skin behind her ear. “I'll go get some more wine.”

The punk sneaked out from the bed and the room, sparing the moaning couple a last glance before going back to the couch. He snatched the opened bottle of wine and poured himself a full glass. He drank it in one go and reached to fill the glass again, but after a quick thought, he just grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it.

_ Calm. The fuck. Down. You fucking. Cunt. _

 

His mind buzzed with the wine again, but not nearly enough what he would need. Loki licked his lips and looked in the direction of Amoras room, from where he could already hear blissful moaning. He turned to go back and join his friend, but then his eyes stopped on something else. His clothes...

Reaching for his boot, he took out the silver bracelet from it, threading it through his fingers. The punk pursed his lips tightly and had an enormous urge to throw the chain out the window. Get rid of it,  _ once and for all _ .

But instead he put it in the inner pocket of his leather jacket, internally cursing at himself with every swear word imaginable.

 

With a heavy sigh, he took the bottle and put on a smug smirk, going back to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here's the moment you've been waiting for.  
> Jane meets Loki. All hell breaks loose.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> -Mei

Six days had passed since Thor first slept with Jane again. It was numbing, having her there. She kept trying to distract him with conversation, and when that fell flat, she tried to coax him into bed.   
But the next few times they had sex, it was empty, almost mechanical, and it was obvious Thor's mind wasn't on Jane.   
  
Because with each day that the blond's phone remained void of his punk's messages made him miss him more and more.   
And it was starting to erode his better sense.   
So much so, that after Jane had fallen asleep again, the hunter quietly got out of bed and tugged on his shoes and grabbed his keys.   
He couldn't wait for the opportunity anymore. He was going to go crazy if he didn't talk to Loki.   
It was almost two am. If his schedule was anything like it had been the three weeks they were together, Loki should be getting off around now. He could catch him outside, beg him to at least talk things through. To apologize in person and show that he meant it.   
He needed Loki back.   
  
Which was why he was parked out front the Neon Fox again. This time he wasn't hiding, but rather he was near the back entrance where he leaned against the hood of Lucielle and waited..

 

While Thor was looking out for the lean punk, he didn't notice a petite brunette coming out from the hipster cafe next to the club. The woman stopped in her tracks upon seeing him, but instead of approaching the blond, she walked several steps back, hiding around the corner and taking her phone out.

 

\--

 

Jane woke up to the ringing of her phone. Even with her degree in astrology, she still lacked the skills to change or mute her ringtone.

Reaching blindly for her phone, she squinted her eyes when she finally found it and looked at the screen to see who's calling her at- .. 2 in the morning?!!

With a sleep-hoarse voice she finally answered the call.

“Darcy?”

> _”Jane, I'm at Ziggy’s right now, and you won't believe who I'm looking at this very second.”_

 

Jane groaned. Why was Darcy trying to give gossip at this hour..??  
"If you tell me it's a celebrity, it had better be Neil deGrasse Tyson or I'm going to slap you next time I see you." She mumbled out.   
Jane turned over to apologize to Thor for probably waking him up as well, only to find the bed empty. She sat up and groggily looked around. The lights were all off in the bathroom, and out in the main living area of the apartment.   
"...Thor?" She called out, concerned.   


>” _Yeah, exactly!!”_ Darcy’s voice was at stage whisper level, only far more excited mixed with angry. “ _Better come here right now, I think he's up to something… boy he doesn't look good.”_

 

Jane's eyes widened.   
"What?? Why is he at Ziggy's??" She hopped up, grabbing her clothing and her shoes.   
_ >:" Not Ziggy's! Across the street at that tacky strip club!!!" _   
"---- **W.HAT** .??" She stopped entirely for a few moments, and then with renewed energy and anger she left the apartment.   
  
\--   
  
Thor was rubbing a hand over his tired face and looking at his watch again when he heard tires screeching to a halt behind him.   
He turned around, and he paled.   
Jane.   
No.   
Oh no what the hell was she doing here??

 “Thor!!” she called, slamming the door of her white mini and storming up to the startled blond. “What do you think you're doing, in this neighbourhood, at the strip club, AT 2 IN THE FUCKING MORNING??!!”

It wasn't common for Jane to scream like that. So the screech itself made Thor wince, followed by the fact that her lithe form seemed to be radiating with anger.

He raised his hands up.  
"Jesus Jane calm down!" He had to think of a lie- and quick!   
“I'm just waiting for a friend who needed to be picked up it's not a big deal." He walked around for the front of his car to stand before her, hoping his face face of nonchalance was convincing enough.   
"Go home-, please I'll tell you about it later." He tried again but it looked as though Jane was tired and done being shoved aside without explaination.

“No, I'm not going _anywhere_ until you finally tell me what's been going on with you!” she stood her ground and curled her slim hands into fists, honey eyes bright with anger.

Thor opened his mouth to start on another excuse, when the back doors to the club opened and a group of dancers came out  with Loki smiling and laughing among them.

 

Shit--! Thor looked between the two in a mild panic.  
"Jane- LEAVE! Now-!" He snarled at her but his voice drew the attention of the group as they walked closer.   
One of the men walking with him seemed to recognize Thor from the other days the blond had come to pick Loki up, because he crooned loudly.   
"Oh look Lo it's your Romeo! Oh Romeo! Come get your ho!" He giggled.

 

“What?” Loki deadpanned and paled when he saw the big blond standing next to the black impala, with some girl by his side.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?!” Jane yowled when she heard the catcall and looked in the direction of the dancer, her eyes growing even wider when she saw that the person approaching them in big, angry strides was definitely _not_ a woman.

The punk walked up to Thor with green eyes roaring with anger, but stopped in his track right outside the blond’s reach.

“What, are you going to descend on me now? Bring the fucking flowers by yourself?”

 

“ _Flowers?!_ ” Jane was in shock. She couldn't rip her eyes off the black haired man, standing in front of them in red high heels and clothes so tight, she wasn't even sure how he was able to breathe, let alone move. But the sway of his body as he walked reminded her-

“Oh my God-” she breathed out, pointing a shaking finger at Loki. “You're the hooker I saw near our apartment! The-the lipstick I found-!”

 

The dancer finally graced the petite woman with his look, brows arched high and lips curled in a snarl.

“I beg your pardon?!” his voice was a hiss that dripped with venom, but Jane didn't care. Her face has gone white, eyes wide and disbelieving. She snatched Loki's hand, bringing it up despite his shout and looked at the silver chain on his wrist.

 

"Jane!!! Get off of him-!" Thor pulled her apart from Loki, pulling her back entirely.   
This was a fucking nightmare- NONE of this was supposed to happen! NEVER! How did Jane even know to come here??   
"Loki-" he raised his hand to the furious punk. "I'm sorry she doesn't mean what the fuck she is saying. Please, let me talk to you."   
Thor put himself between the two, but he was facing Loki with a pleading expression.   
"I'm sorry baby. I can't do this without you, I need you!!"

"Dude what the hell?? You're supposed to be going out with Jane!" Darcy had run over as soon as she saw her friend pull up and start yelling at Thor, and then the clusterfuck that ensued with a group of people came out.   
Never would she have guessed Thor was not only cheating on Jane, but with a man!   
"You aren't gay! You've always been interested in girls-!"

“That's _MY_ bracelet!” Jane choked out, interrupting her friend, but the amount of things happening all at once overwhelmed her completely. “I-i found it in our bedroom-"

 

“ _Your_ bedroom?” Loki cut in with a scoff. This shit was just ridiculous. So why wasn't he laughing?

Looking at the shattered woman, he snarled whilst literally baring his teeth. “You're Jane, right? Or should i say-, how was it Thor? Miss ‘ _Nobody important’_?!”

Loki knew he was firing shots in every direction. He didn't care. If he was going down, everybody fucking else was.

 

Jane's mouth fell open and eyes filled with tears as she shot a short glare at Thor, a soundless “what" lingering on her trembling lips.

 

Thor cringed, wishing he could shut them both up!   
"No! Stop-! This isn't--"   
"This isn't What?? Thor??" Darcy interjected angrily. "You're dating HER!"   
Thor whipped around, pissed and frantic. He saw the tears and he was hit gold guilt, but this time he couldn't stop himself.   
"I FUCKED you. NOTHING more! You're not my fucking girlfriend anymore, I was supposed to fucking break up with you the first day you thought we were back together! Now you've ruined EVERYTHING!"

 

Loki growled and spat more venom into the already festering wound on the blond’s heart.

“No Thor, **_you_ ** have ruined everything-"

But Jane snapped before he could finish.

“ _SHUT UP YOU- YOU SCAGGY WHORE_!!”

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as all the events of the past weeks have finally fallen into place - and a towering wave of anger and disgust washed over her. She pushed past the punk hosebag and stood in front of Thor, hands trembling as well as her lips and shoulders.

“You- ..you fucking **_ASSHOLE_ ** !! You sick, lying, perverted son of a bitch!!” she paced about in front of Thor, hands tearing thin air but wishing she could claw the blond’s face off. “You made me look like a complete _idiot_ !! You cheated on me with this nancy skank!?? A-and what, were you gonna tell me that we're _not_ dating?!! When I'd nail you two _fucking_ in our bed?!”

The thought made her convulse in complete dread. She raked her hands through her hair, mind racing and images flashing before her eyes in sudden realisation.

“Oh my God-" she covered her mouth with shaking hands and looked at Thor again, whimpering weakly. “We made love in the same bed where you fucked _him_!”

 

Thor felt as though he could combust into flames.   
"You fucking bitch! You think we ever made love? EVER?? Every time we lay together I was thinking about /him/! It's not your and my bed it hasn't been for months! You self inserted and ASSUMED!"   
Thor was losing everything, and by everything he was losing Loki. He couldn't- he can't lose him and he couldn't lose him because of Jane fucking Foster.   
"You homophobic cunt!"   
"Hey!!!! You asshole-!" Darcy interjected furiously, shoving Thor back towards Loki and away from Jane. "You're a fucking monster! She loved you!"   
"I don't care!"

“You- you--!!” Jane shook her head furiously, unable to find any more words. With fat tears flowing down her cheeks, she rummaged through her pockets and ferreted out the key to Thor's apartment. She wanted to stab it into blond’s eye, or even better his heart. So she did the next best thing.

 

Thor snatched his head up from the stare-off with Darcy at the first screech of metal and his eyes widened even more.

Jane was scratching deep rifts on the hood of Lucielle, using the keys to his apartment. She lifted her eyes up, looking at Thor with pure hatred and disgust and dug the key in one more time - Judging by the sound, reaching past the paint work and into the metal of the hood.

The woman then threw the key away to the other side of the street and grabbed Darcy by the elbow to pull her towards the white mini.

“Take your whore and this piece of junk and _stay the hell away from me_!!!” Jane screamed as she slammed the door of her car and drove away with a screech of her tires.

Thor was by his car, hands on the hood over the deep scratch marks, shaking with rage. His Lucille!   
But he couldn't even allow himself to focus on that, because when he turned to try to talk and say something- anything to Loki, he stopped cold.   
Bucky was at the dancer's side, looking at him with a dark pissed expression holding Loki back who looked even more furious.   
"Loki-"   
"Don't you fucking dare." Bucky warned when the blond took a step forward, moving his shirt up to show the concealed carry gun at his hip.   
"You don't get to say anything. You don't get to do anything. He's heard enough."

Loki was trembling with anger, teeth bared in a rageful snarl and green eyes burning with wildfire. Despite his hardest tries, glistening tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and a lone drop rolled down his sharp cheek.

The punk has allowed himself to cry his heart out on that damned field, by the burning teddy bear, but also swore that it would be the last of it. No more fucking tears because of that asshole.

 

Well. Turns out Thor was able to break him even further.

Cutting through the snarling men, Loki hissed with a razor-sharp voice, colder than the void.

“Get. Out… Get out of my **_life_ **.”

He lunged in the direction of the blond to finish what Jane couldn't do and scratch his face right off, but Bucky’s strong hold around his shoulders kept him in place.

 

"Loki- don't! It's not worth it. He's not fucking worth it." Bucky reasoned with Loki, but shot a glare at Thor daring him to try anything at all.   
But Thor was not even looking at him. His entire devastated attention was on Loki and he reached out for him, to which the ex soldier moved him back, less out of fear of what Thor would do and more out of knowing what Loki was capable of when mad enough.   
And Bucky had never seen Loki this angry.   
"Loki~, baby don't say that- please I'm trying to fix everything. I love you!"

 

Loki was growling and shouting, and if it wasn't for Bucky’s military strength holding him down, he would be all over Thor with his long claws buried deep in the tanned flesh. “STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!”

With the furious shout, a despairing sob ripped out from the punk’s mouth and it fuelled his anger even further.

‘ _You're such a pathetic bitch, Loki…’_ hissed the quiet voice inside his head.

When Loki whipped his head around, literally snapping his teeth at Thor, the blond noticed something on that beautiful neck that had him stop in his tracks.

Under his jaw and on the delicious tendon of his throat, the punk had fresh dark bruises, shaped in perfect circles and hidden under a smudged layer of foundation.

 

The hunter was all too familiar with the marks, and they couldn't be anything other than hickies and bite marks.   
But Thor hasn't been able to touch his punk in half a month-! In his desperation came a sudden molten strike of rage at what it meant. Someone else had touched him. Had been allowed to mark and claim that beautiful milky skin, and he pointed at the bruises .   
"Who---? Who fucking touched you??"   
Thor growled.   
"That's none of your fucking business asshole!" Bucky yelled. "I'm going to call the cops if you don't get the fuck out of here."   
"I wasn't FUCKING talking to you!" Thor stalked closer and Bucky pulled them back, putting his hand back on the holster of the gun.   
"DONT!"

Loki touched his neck, suddenly aware that the make-up he put on must have smudged off during all the commotion and yelling. He saw the berserk fury in Thor's eyes and for the first time since meeting him, Loki felt a wave of fear crawl up his spine. All his fury seemed to falter against the cold claws of dread sprouting in his heart.

Why hasn't he noticed that before? That pure rage, that possessive glare… he knew that kind of hatred from back home. A bit too well.

The punk grab on to Bucky’s arm and tried pulling him back.

“James, don't do it! Please-!!”

The different tone of his voice made the ex-soldier look down at Loki and stop in a shock.

 

The dancer was hunched, as if cowering behind his friend’s massive frame, desperately grabbing to his arm and twitching on it. Even though his green eyes were still alight with fury, Bucky noticed in them glint of something he has never seen in his friend before, nor did he want to see ever again.

Fear.

 

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of him-" Thor raised his hand and Bucky drew the gun, his military training fully kicking in and he was stone still and rigid in the face of the blond's blinding rage.   
But Thor stopped with the barrel pointed at his face.   
"I'm warning you right now, Thor Odinson. Take another step closer and I will not hesitate. Leave."   
"I'm not going to fucking lea--"   
"DO YOU NOT SEE HIM??" Bucky bellowed, still holding Loki protectively behind him. "He's fucking terrified of you-! YOU did this!"   
Thor's eyes unfocused for a moment, the rage clearing just enough for him to look at the cowering younger man.   
But before he could say anything Bucky kept going.   
"You claim to love him but all you've done is broken his fucking heart and now you're scaring him- This isn't love! You're psychotic!"

  
Thor's hands fisted again. He wasn't FUCKING crazy! He knew what Love was and he knew it was real- the only reason Loki was scared was because of the gun!

 

The punk gritted his teeth and gripped harder to Bucky’s shirt. He felt so mortified. So exposed. Like he was a kid again..

“James, p-please.” Loki heard his voice quiver and hated himself even more for that.

_‘What are you going to do about it, whore? Cry?’_

He sucked in a short breath and looked up to meet and challenge Thor's rage dazed gaze. He just wanted it to end…

Loki took a step forward, still holding onto Bucky but managing to lower his armed hand. He clenched his jaw and lifted chin up, to look right into the blond’s eyes. He was going to end it with dignity.

“Get the hell away from me. Get away, and leave me alone. I don't want to ever see your face again.” His voice was levelled, anger and exhaustion balancing each other out it cruel apathy.

 

Bucky kept the gun in his hand, carefully watching Thor, but the bigger man's expression turned pained.   
"No... No Loki you don't mean that." He put his hand up again but this time not in anger, reaching for the smaller man. "I know you don't. I never meant to piss you off! I just want to make things right again! Just give me a chance, I'm begging you."   
Thor actually sank to his knees in front of the punk.   
"I love you more than anything in the world please don't do this-, give me a second chance!"

 

Loki pursed his lips to hide their quiver and took a step back, disallowing Thor to reach for him. The punk let go of Bucky’s shirt and with trembling fingers unclasped the lock of his bracelet. He looked down at his hand that had a small nail scratch from when Jane yanked it up to see the silver chain up close. Fucking bitch-

He let go of the trinket, letting it slip through his fingers and land in front of the kneeling blond with a soft chime. Loki managed to look up from it and into Thor's  desperate gaze.

“Next time i see you here, I'm calling the cops.” the punk almost whispered, voice heavy and weakish with the weight of his words.

He managed to draw back again, pulling Bucky with him and leaving Thor kneeling on the ground. Loki was done.

 

Thor was yelling Loki's name as Bucky drove out of the lot. The soldier put a hand on the punk's, hoping it was at least somewhat comforting.  
"If you want, I have a bed you can crash in for tonight."   
He glanced at the blond in the rearview mirror.   
He had a growing bad feeling about him.   
  
\-   
  
Thor had barely been able to drag himself back into his scratched car, and he had been sitting there in numb silence for god knows how long with the silver bracelet in his hand.   
None of the people who had witnessed the fight had said anything after, probably for the best as Thor would have gone off like a nuclear bomb on them.   
The drive home felt like it took hours.   
  
Back inside, everything felt surreal and silent. Some of Jane's things were still there, scattered in her hurry to confront Thor.   
But he ignored them.   
He went to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.   
He had his phone in his hand, and the picture of Loki by his number on the screen. But he couldn't press it.   
The last time he had been warded away, it had been painful. But this time? This time it felt like his insides were turning inside out and set on fire.   
He couldn't accept that This was how things had turned out.   
  
It wasn't fair.   
  
He had just wanted to fix things.   
  
The hunter thumbed the picture he had set of Loki. It was a selfie the punk had taken with his phone, smiling widely with a sultry expression.   
How many pictures did he have of him?..   
Thor numbly went to his gallery, knowing that this was a small form of torture but he was desperate to see Loki smiling.   
Most were silly selfies, Some images were captured candidly without Loki even knowing, and were sweet snapshots of how their lives had been before everything started breaking apart.   
And he swiped again...   
He had forgotten about the two videos they had made.   
Thor debated hitting play.   
He hadn't seen either of them yet. But after tonight, did he want to?   
He just wanted things to go back to the way they were when this was recorded.   
He needed it.   
So he crawled into bed fully and hit play.   
  
Moans and gasps, and their giggles as they joked about the game of thrones roles that Thor had missed so badly filled the room. The memory of Loki's touch and the way he felt was so fresh in his mind he could almost feel everything happening in the video, could almost touch him again.   
But of course... It was only a video. Thor had nearly turned the phone off after Loki told him to go get the toy and the lube, but paused when he realized the dancer had picked up the phone from the table.

 

Loki was smiling and giggling, his eyes dark with lust and hooded by dark lashes. He looked over the couch to make sure that Thor has gone to the bedroom, and turned back to the camera with an impish smirk on his thin lips. He twirled a dark lock on his finger and purred with a hushed voice.

_“You're a complete dork, you know that? But you're_ _my_ _dork. ”_

His giggle from the video filled the air and made Thor's heart yearn harder for his dancer. Then Loki smiled and hummed quietly. “ _I love you, Thor Odinson_.”

 

The hunter did not think his heart could have hurt worse.  
But he was wrong.   
So...so wrong.   
His shoulders shook with a silent sob, and he had to put the phone face down to not see the punk's beautiful smiling face.   
He loved him. Loki had finally said he loved him and it filled him with hollow joy and burning anger and confusion.   
If he loved him then --- then Why?? Why wasn't he giving Thor the chance to prove he could make things better??  
  
But then a thought occurred to him.  
  
What.. what if this was..a test? Of his commitment and determination?  
He looked down at the bracelet he still had clutched in his hand,   
Is... that why Loki had given this back?  
So that, when Thor won his heart again he could present him with it once more?  
He wiped a tear off of his cheek. That made sense---! That this was just an act at first, and now-  
Loki wanted him to prove just how much he loved him. Even if he didn't realize it just yet.  
Thinking back on the Neon Fox, Thor also realized Loki really had no choice but to have him thrown out! That bastard Grandmaster gave him no choice!   
Yes! And if Thor proved that he loved him just as deeply after something like that and the fight in the lot, Loki would not be able to deny the hunter's devotion!  
  
  
He wiped away the last fallen tear, actually smiling. How could he have been so stupid??   
  
It was obvious now what he needed to do.

 

\--

 

Loki didn't react when his friend pulled up the truck, stopping at their destination - Bucky’s apartment. Through the whole ride the punk was sitting with arm wrapped tightly around his ribs and lips pressed to his knuckles. His eyes were unfocused, wide open and staring at his knees, almost forgetting to blink.  
The punk jolted up when Bucky put a big hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to gently wake him up from the deep thoughts. Loki winced and shook his head, forestalling the soldier's question.

He wasn't alright.

 

With numb movements he opened the door and climbed out of the car. The cool night air hit him in the face and yet still didn't wake him up from the nightmare.

 

Bucky watched Loki carefully, but he escorted him to his place on the bottom floor.   
It wasn't as big or nice, very much the bachelor pad look but it was cozy and it was secure, and more importantly, Thor didn't know where it was.   
He shut and locked the door behind them and guided Loki to the short couch.   
"Let me get you some water... Or maybe something a lot stronger.."   
He didn't have as much experience as he wanted comforting people, but Loki needed him now more than ever.   
  
He came back with the drink... and with something else.   
"Lo... hey, look at me." Bucky sat next to him, taking his hand in his own. "We.. I need you to listen to me and I know you're in a bad place right now, but it's important."

 

“I've been in a lot of bad places.” Loki mumbled blankly. “I-i didn't mean to drag you with me through this one as well…” he finally focused his eyes on Bucky’s hand that held his, and traveled up to his worried face.  


Bucky's expression softened but the worry did not dissipate. He handed him the stiff drink, then but his lower lip.  
"Lo.. you know I've had my fair share of fighting people. I've seen a lot .. Not just in the military but at the fox too. But.. Thor was something different. I haven't seen that look in someone's eye in a long time, but I haven't forgotten it."   
The ex soldier brought the item he had taken with him, opening Loki's other hand and placing it in.   
It was a gun. Small, and easily concealed.   
"I pray you never have to use it, but men like him are dangerous and deluded."

 

Loki stiffened and looked at the gun, pursing his lips till they went white. He very rigidly nodded his head and took a long, shaking gulp of his drink. He brushed his mouth with the back of his hand, tongue prickling at the taste of Bucky’s alcohol. It was way stronger than what he was used to, but exactly what he needed now.

The punk looked at the gun and gripped it in his slim hand. It felt heavy, despite it's small size.

“Thank you James…” Loki murmured, lifting his tired gaze up to his friend. “For everything.”

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Loki.   
"I'm sorry it happened like this. But I'm here for you, Lo. You can stay here for as long as you feel like it, alright?"   
He would talk to the Grandmaster in the morning, since he knew news of the fight would reach his ears by then, and he didn't want his boss to be upset at something Loki couldn't control.   
"Give it some time,, things will go back to normal."

 

“I'm not sure what's normal any more…” the dancer downed the rest of his drink and coughed quietly, slow burn reaching to the back of his throat.

Good. Burn all that shit up.

Now he could kind of understand his old man. The desperate need to burn whatever was eating you from the inside…

 

Loki sniffled and brushed his nose with his sleeve, curling his legs up to his chest and resting the chin on his knees. He could feel his stomach rumbling at the intrusion of the heavy alcohol (at this point he suspected Bucky drank pure turpentine) but he extended his glass for more nonetheless.

 

Bucky hesitantly took the empty cup and got up from the couch again. He thought about just getting him water.. But the look on the dancer changed his mind.   
He poured him some more alcohol, only half a glass this time, and came back.   
"Regardless of what normal will be again, the pain you are feeling will eventually fade. I'll be here to make sure you remember you aren't alone with this."

 

Loki didn't respond. He didn't have anything more to say.

Taking the glass and lifting it to his lips he already felt his guts twist and scramble, but the punk downed the drink regardless and set the empty glass on the floor. His tongue felt numb and skin on his arms prickled with a shiver.

“Do you have a blanket?... or a hoodie?”

 

Bucky gave a small smile, nodding and went to get both. They were small comforts, but it was a start at the least.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is still raging.  
> Thank you for sticking with us so far ♡  
> -Mei

He knew Loki was at work. He would be gone for a while.    
  
The key was exactly where he knew where it would be. He swiped it up and quickly made his way up the stairs right to Loki's door. He listened for a moment, just in case, but when he heard nothing, he used the key and let himself in, and pocketed it.    
  
Walking in felt surreal, like he had just been here, and that he hasn't seen it in so so long.    
He shut the door behind him, walking slowly around the silent apartment, fingers trailing along the counters, and he paused at the side table.   
Mail.    
He picked one up, and it looked like a bill. And then his heart beat faster.    
It was addressed to Mr. Loki Laufyson.    
  
Laufyson.    
  
Thor committed the name to memory, and he couldn't believe how easy that had been. Just a small little detail, and he could have prevented a lot of this.    
And that was supposed to be the extent of his mission. He had found what he wanted, but he wasn't ready to leave.    
Instead, the blond took his time looking around again, making his way to Loki's bedroom.    
Memories of them fucking never seemed to really leave the forefront of the hunter's mind. He picked up a blanket and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and groaning softly. It smelled like him.     
He considered getting in the bed and jacking off to it, just to leave his mark, but when he turned, the slight glow of something in the bathroom caught his attention.    
  
The trophy wall.    
Thor's mood immediately soured when he saw it.   
The reminder that he had been with others than him. That his love was being tested against those who would try to steal his punk away. He let the blanket drop and he stalked over to the the mirror.    
It sickened him more. Not because Loki had had his fun, but that so many had been allowed to touch him.    
But his anger turned into sharp, pure rage when he looked down.   
  
There were two new rings. It had been what Thor had seen in the other room, still so new that they glowed softly.    
No.    
He remembered the marks on his neck.    
No.   
This wasn't supposed to be working like this. Loki was supposed to be his!! He was supposed to wait until Thor could make things better! He loved him! He had even said so himself so why had he allowed someone to fucking touch him???   
  
He snatched the bands off, causing threat to shift and drawing the bond's attention to them.   
With a snarl he ripped them off too, flinging them to the ground and all over. He knocked things over as he did, and he shoved everything off of the mirror.    
God fucking DAMNIT!!    
The rings were on the floor but the rage he felt didn't fade one bit.   
Were there other trophies he had taken??   
  
Thor would find them. He would find every last one and burn them.

 

He grabbed hold of the round mirror and snatched it off it's hook on the wall, throwing it on the floor and smashing into deadly shards. The last of faded bands scattered on the tiles, looking like swirling pile of maggots.

That's what they were. All these people that had touched his punk. All of them, just like these pale, faded bands, were maggots.

 

Thor stumbled out of the bathroom and went straight for Loki's big walk-in closet. There must be something in there. 

He yanked open the sliding door and rummaged through the shelves, until he ran into the whole rack with punk’s stage costumes.   
  


More anger spilled into the already burning inferno.   
These were the things he wore to tease people at the Fox. They showed so much skin, and it made them think they had the right to touch Loki.    
The image of that giant bastard with his hand around Loki's neck flashed into his mind, spurring him to yank all of the clothing out, tearing them in his hands and throwing them to the ground.    
He would NOT have his boyfriend treated like a fucking whore on parade!!   
Fuck his job! Fuck his boss! He kicked the tattered remains back into the bedroom where she stripped off the sheets looking for more evidence. He upturned the mattress, finding nothing except a few shoes the punk had taken off at the foot of his bed.    
Thor picked those up as well, throwing them out to the main living area where he followed.    
Had Loki lied to him? Was he not the only one who had been here too??    
The space that had brought him memories of their dates and sweet cuddling was replaced with dark thoughts of others doing the same.    
With a roar the table was turned over, and the couch knocked backward.

 

Underneath it were flocks of fluff, a discarted pair of slippers and dried up remains of some flowers- 

His flowers. The red roses he bought for Loki for their date.

Torn petals and broken stems with sharp thorns. Destroyed and forgotten under the couch.

 

But --- why??   
They were not any of the ones he had sent in apology, but rather the ones he had come with the night everything fell apart.   
He picked up the crumbling remains, clenching them hard in his hand and hearing the stems snapping and not caring about the pricks of the thorns.   
Finding these was almost as painful as Loki dropping the bracelet at his feet.    
This was cruel.    
  
Thor looked at the crumbled remains in his hand. That was it. That was all that remained of their time together - dried up dust fit inside his clenched fist. Everything else we ruined. The bear was burned to ashes, the flowers torn and forgotten, and the bracelet thrown in his face...

The hunter roared with heart wrenching growl, kicking the knocked back couch. He looked at the ripped costumes he had scattered around the place and snarled.This was not enough. 

He needed to make sure this damned chapter of Loki's life was closed. 

 

With frantic moves he gathered up the torn rags and threw them into the kitchen sink. 

 

He packed them in, hands almost shaking. No one would covet his Loki again. The punk was his!   
Thor rummaged through the kitchen, knocking more things down in his rampant search and found a bottle of vodka. He drenched the clothes with it, leaving the bottle in the center and then pulled nearly every drawer out until he found the matches.    
  
The hunter stood over the clothing, glaring down at them. Loki would understand. He would see.    
He stuck the match, lighting it, and he dropped it into the alcohol soaked things.    
In an instant they ignited, high flames licking a few feet into the air but Thor did not back off.    
He stared intensely as they burned.    
He took out the bracelet from his pocket.    
But as much as he yelled at himself to throw it in the fire too, Thor's fingers clenched around them.    
He couldn't let this one go too.    
It was only physical thing he had of Loki's that symbolized the good they had together. He would treasure this and the video, until he would win the Punk back.   
  
And he would.    
  
The piercing sound startled him from his swirling thoughts and he looked up. The smoke detector had gone off, and a thin veil of black smoke was wafting near the ceiling.    
He growled, looking at the flames again. They would stay contained in the metal sink.    
So Thor pocketed the bracelet again and without a second glance back at the ruined apartment, he left.

 

\--

 

Loki lulled his head back and let it drop to the backrest of Bucky’s tatty couch. It was almost morning and he was so tired…

But he couldn't sleep. His head was pounding with all the shouts and screams, words ringing in his ears just like they were these many hours ago.

‘ _ Scaggy whore.’ _

_ ‘Nancy skank’ _

And it kept ringing and ringing-

He opened his eyes and looked down at his lap, where his phone was buzzing.

A call.

I couldn't be Thor. He had blocked his number (FINALLY). Maybe he tried from someone else's phone?

 

Loki debated on whether to answer or not, but finally he tapped the screen with shaky fingers and picked up.

“H-ello?...”

 

"Mr. Laufyson? This is Officer Morrits of the Atlanta police department. I'm calling in regards to your current residence, at Autumn Ridge apartments. There's been an incident regarding your apartment, is there any way you could make it here, we need to take a few statements."

 

“A- a what? Incident?” Loki sat up straight and furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate on what the officer was talking to him. God he was drunk… again. 

“I-uhm, i-i can be there in half an hour.” He tried to sound as composed as possible, but deep in his gut he had a very bad feeling about this. Or maybe it was the turpentine…

“I'll be ri-right there, officer.” he slurred and hang up.

 

He stumbled into the other room to wake Bucky, who had only been asleep for half an hour after they had come home from their shift.    
But after being told something had happened at his home, the ex soldier was up without a hint of exhaustion.    
  
\--   
  
Making it to Loki's apartment building, a small group of people had gathered outside and a fire truck was leaving the lot just as Bucky parked.    
"Jesus..."    
They got out, and as they approached a few of the officers, one of them turned around to greet them.    
"What happened?" Bucky was the first to demand."   
"Mr. Laufyson?" The brunette shook his head no and gestured to Loki, and the officer addressed him instead.    
"We are still trying to gather what happened. But we were called out when your smoke detectors went off. There was a small fire in your sink, and I'm afraid it looks like someone has, for lack of a better word, ransacked your home. Nothing seems to be stolen, but neighbors reported hearing a lot of yelling and someone destroying things next door."

 

Loki went grey on his face, eyes darting up to look at the open windows of his apartment.

“C-can i go and see it?” he mumbled, looking back at the officer. “To check if they took anything, i mean. “

He knew ‘They’ didn't, because he knew who had done it. But Loki still prayed for it to be an actual burglary. Ironic. 

 

The officer looked to his partner, who nodded.    
"Hey, the fire department has cleared it to be safe. Just don't touch anything yet."   
So he escorted the two men a short distance up the stairs to the door that was still flung wide open.    
"Be careful, there may be some shards of glass from the broken mirror.."   
  
Inside, the apartment smelled heavily of smoke and synthetic burnt things.    
"Perpetrator started a fire in the sink, but it seems to have been contained in there thankfully. Whatever they burned is mostly char, though.."   
Bucky held Loki around his shoulders as they took in the utter disaster of the apartment.    
"We couldn't find any evidence of a break in... do you know anyone who would want to do this?"

 

The punk looked around, taking in all the destruction.

“ … no.” he answered quietly.

He slowly sauntered into the bedroom, stipping in the middle of the room and kneeling down to pick up a torn piece of sequinned clothing.

His costume.

The dancer let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and almost sank to his knees. Of course it had to be Thor.

Why. What for? Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

God…

fucking

“- DAMN IT!!!”

 

Both Bucky and the officer appeared in the doorway, but the ex soldier was the one who came to his side and stood him up again. He leveled Loki with a look, saying quietly enough the cop wouldn't be able to hear.   
"We both know who did this. You have to tell him Loki. Look at what this bastard did-" he was barely keeping his own anger in, towards that blond fucker and towards Loki.

 

The punk looked at his friend and clenched his jaw. He couldn't do it…

‘ _ You fucking pathetic pace of horseshit. Maybe next time he'd do you a favour and bash your head in?’ _

Loki glanced at the officer standing in the doorway and cleared his throat, shaking his head. 

“i-i don't think anything is missing…” he looked back at Bucky and tried to hold his judgemental gaze. “I-i presume they have picked the lock, yes?”

 

Buck's jaw clenched. Thor had known where his spare key was hidden, and he would lay down money it wasn't there any longer.    
But..  still he said nothing.    
The officer escorted them back out, a garbled message sounding on his walkie.    
"Officer Miller will be asking you two questions, it's just for our records." He clarified, and then left the two in the hall to get the other officer.    
Bucky didn't let the opportunity slip.   
"What the hell Loki??" He still managed to keep his voice low but it was obvious he was pissed. "He needs to be arrested! What would have happened if you were home??"

 

“Nothing! He would never harm me!” Loki tried to sound convincing, but he wasn't as sure as he wished to be... 

But Thor wouldn't hurt him, right?

‘ _ You also thought he wouldn't do many other things… and yet here you fucking are.’ _

Loki pursed his lips and looked away. Bucky saw the twitch in his face and the pained tarnish in his tired eyes. 

 

Bucky let out a very long sigh, and he slowly pulled Loki into an embrace.    
"You're going to stay with me or Amora for a while. Just to be safe." It wasn't a question.    
"And I want you to keep that gun on you at all times. Even if it's for nothing more than intimidation. I don't want anything happening to you, even accidently.."   
Bucky was already making his own plans to seek Thor out an confront him about this. But he knew the blond already hated him for just being close to Loki.. Even if Thor wouldn't hurt Loki, he wouldn't hesitate on the ex soldier.

 

“Okay…” Loki mumbled into Bucky’s chest and hid himself in the tight embrace. He was so, so tired…


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Fandral darling. We love you, but ... someone's gotta take the hit.
> 
> Plus, Loki is more messed up than you might think.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Mei

It was closing time on Friday evening, and Volstagg latched the garage door with a loud rattle. Hogun has already gone home, leaving the red haired man to close up. He was the deputy of this ship, so he was the last one to leave the deck.

Volstagg checked his phone one last time, hoping his friend-and-boss had answered to any of his many messages.

No such luck…

 

With a heavy sigh he picked another contact off the list and called, heading for his car as he listened to the tones ring by. Finally, an answer.

>” _ Hello?” _

“Sif, we need to talk.”

 

Sid hadn't heard from Volstagg in little while, and it worried her a little to get a call right out of the blue, especially when starting conversation like that.   
_ >:"Hey Red, what's wrong?" _ She walked away from her desk so she would be able to hear him better. 

_ >:"You haven't called me since you and Thor were too drunk to walk home," _ she gave a small laugh, but it was more to cover her trepidation, but unlike that call there were no drunken snickering or even a little lightness to Volstagg's tone.

 

“It's Thor.” the big man sat behind the wheel of his van and sighed heavily, rubbing his bushy brow. “He hasn't shown up at work since Tuesday. He isn’t answering the texts or picking up his phone. Has he contacted you in any way?”

 

>:"..what?" Not showing up to work? That wasn't like the blond at all- Thor held work rather important no matter what had been going on in his life. In fact, Sif knew Thor usually hurried himself in his work when stressed so this was even more concerning.    
>:"No I haven't heard from him. .. I can have Fandral swing by his place." If he wasn't there, Sif would use her badge to get entrance to his place, and while she knew the hunter wasn't the type to do anything to himself, this was so completely unlike him. Especially after their last concerning talk together.   
>:" Thank you for letting me know, I'll find out what's going on and have him call you so you can yell at him." She tried to sound optimistic.

 

“Just-..” the man sighed and started up the  engine. “Just find him Sif.”

 

\--

 

Fandral picked up his phone just as he was supposed to leave for a ‘date night’ with Amora. He was about to fuss at Sif for baffling his plans, but then she told him about Thor's absence and weird behaviour, asking him to check up on their big friend. She was stuck at the station, and so the mission has fallen to Fandral.

 

After a quick text to his Mistress, the dashing young man drove up to the blond’s apartment building and buzzed to the door.

“Thooor? Hiya buddy, open up! It's partay time!” Fandral sing sang, trying to hide his ignited worry. 

 

Thor was sitting at the foot of the bed on the floor, silver bracelet wrapped around his wrist. He kept replaying his memories in his mind, over and over and over.    
Loki's words ringing still so clearly in his mind between the loving message and the parking lot he last saw him. Well... It wasn't the last time he had seen him.   
Thor had crept out of sight, watching Loki from a distance.    
He knew where he was staying now, both with the brunette bastard and some woman that looked slightly familiar.    
But Thor had kept his distance. He had been being good. Very good.    
  
A sharp sound and a voice cut through the deafening silence of his apartment.    
He furrowed his brow..   
..Fandral?..   
The blond got to his feet, his body aching telling him he had been sitting there for much longer than he thought he had been. There were no lights on, and it had become dark.    
He slowly flipped a light on, and cringed when the buzz came again and Fandral's voice sounded too loudly.   
  
He hit the button.    
"..what do you want Fandral?." His voice was gruff from not speaking to anyone in days.

 

: _ Hi big guy! I've come to sweep you off for a drink night!~ Care to let me in?: _

Fandral tried sounding as innocent and non-threatening as possible, feeling that it wasn't all good in Thor-town.

: _ C'mon man, my treat!: _

 

Thor pressed the button again, meaning to tell him to leave.. But he paused.   
All the alcohol was drank in his apartment, what little of it was left after the first time Loki had dumped him.    
And at the moment, the thought of getting drunk sounded better than sitting here in his own thoughts. Loki wouldn't be off for another few hours...   
  
Finally Thor buzzed him in and unlocked the door.    
He didn't know where his keys wound up, let alone his wallet. His phone was dead and in his car and he was in no rush to get it.

 

Fandral climbed up to Thor's apartment and knocked on the door before entering.

“Hiiii Big Guy~” he gave the hunter his famous ‘dashing smile’ and spun the keys to his mustang on a finger. He almost dropped it when he saw the state Thor was in, but tried to keep the smile up. “Are You ready?”

 

Thor grunted in reply. In contrast to Fandral, the hunter was unkempt. His hair was messy and his beard untrimmed, clothes wrinkled, dark bags under his eyes and hadn't been eating very well.    
His black coat was shrugged onto his shoulders and he shut the door behind him.    
He followed his friend down the steps to his car.    
He wanted to ask Fandral what the occasion was, or if he was just being friendly, but Thor would need a few drinks before he could converse normally with his friend.

 

Fandral kept silent for the duration of the drive, shooting quick, worried glances at his friend from time to time. They arrived at their favourite bar, ‘The Eerie Valkyrie’, where they used to meet up with the whole squad. Now it was mostly Sif, Thor and Fandral.

“Aah, here we are! C'mon buddy, let's get shitfaced!” Dashing tried to giggle, but the look on the blond’s face let him only chuckle nervously.

They exited the car and Fandral sent Sif a short text to let her know he got a hold of Thor and took him to a bar, so maybe she could join them after work.

 

Thor hadn't seen the inside of the bar in a long time, but everything was exactly as he remembered. The same old sturdy tables, the same warm almost dim lighting, and the soft sound of conversation humming under the few loud drunken ones.    
Even the scent of hopps and burgers was the same.   
It put the blond at a slight more ease. For at least everything else in his life was on it's head, Fandral and the Valkyrie were the same.    
They sat at a table in the far back, the chubby waitress handing them their menus with a sweet and cheerful voice, and Fandral of course gave her an equally charming smile, ordering them their usual; a pint of mead and two shots of whiskey, each.

 

Looking at his friend again, Dashing rattled his fingers against the (a bit sticky) table and smiled. 

“So! What you've been up to? Haven't heard from you in a while, Big Guy, even started to worry!” he laughed gleefully, but the joy stayed far away from his eyes.

 

Thor looked at his long time friend.   
He really hadn't seen Fandral this past few months, aside from the brief talks they had over the phone or the trip to the Fox.. and then right after Jane had left him at the shop.    
So much had happened in so little time, and Thor just shook his head.    
"It's a... long story." He opted to say instead. Because it was a long story, and it was still going.    
"I'm just... tired. That's all."

 

“I feel ya’ buddy..” Fandral frowned a bit and patted Thor's big shoulder. Soon their drinks arrived and the dashing man watched as his friend downed his whiskey in disturbingly short amount of time.

“You know, I always knew you were a thirsty bitch.” came the only joke Fandral could think of right now, in a desperate try to relive some of the suffocating tension.

 

Thor gave him a look that said he wasn't amused, and he downed his mead just as quickly as he had the whisky.    
The silence between them stretched.    
Before finally Thor spoke.    
"..you.. You remember that person I met at the club?.. we uh... we fought. Badly. Jane got involved, and she keyed Lucielle.. But now he won't talk to me." Thor was staring at his empty glass the entire time he spoke. It seemed so simple when talking about it, and not the massive burning tire fire it really was.

 

“I'm sorry, Thor.” Fandral placed his hand on Thor's massive shoulder and gave it a comforting pat. He didn't even know the name of Thor's mystery man. All he knew was that the man managed to smite the big blond off his knees like no-one had before.

So the dashing man tried to focus him on anything else.  “And I'm sorry about the car… how bad did that cunt scratch poor Lucielle? As bad as I'd if i drove her?” another attempt of a smile. 

 

The most it got from Thor was a short huff that was sort of a laugh, but it was a start.   
"I daresay worse." The waitress came back and asked if they need a refill, to which Fandral nodded to Thor's three empty glasses.    
After she left, the hunter ran a hand over his face.    
"I have to win him back." The statement was more mumbled to himself than said out loud in particular, but when the waitress came back with fresh drinks, Thor took the whiskey again.    
"I don't .. want to talk about this right now.." he could feel himself slowly starting to spiral again, briefly wondering if it would be with getting shot going to find Loki at Bucky's place.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Fandral smiled, proud of himself. The huff counted as a victory in his book.

“Wanna hear about your best mate’s love conquests?” he laughed and sipped on his, still first, whiskey. “  _ I, _ my dear friend, finally got laid.”

 

Thor took up the mead, tired blue eyes shifting up to need Fandral's forest green.    
"You?...actually got laid?" It earned another huff of a laugh. "Glad to hear you finally lost your virginity."    
Thor could at least be happy for his friend's relationships, right?   
"Go on then.... I'm guessing they're blind?"

 

“No, she's not, thank you very much. And i wasn't a virgin!” Fandral yowled techily. Still touchy, it seems. “... But it did feel as fucking mind blowing as a first time.”

He smiled widely, mostly to himself. He really liked the blond woman and indeed sex with her felt so much better than in his highest hopes. 

“Amora is just so… hot.” Fandral breathed out a laugh, looking at Thor and smiling charmingly. “And fun too. She knows how to keep things interesting.” He wiggled his brow at Thor and giggled, sipping his drink. 

“Oh! And you won't  _ BELIEVE _ the fun we had last time.” Fandral grinned smugly. “She even invited her friend over to play with us.”

 

Thor's brows raised in genuine surprise, drinking some more. He was feeling it starting to go to his head, which was allowing him to relax a little bit more.    
"You mean there were actually two girl who wanted to fuck You? Wow.. maybe the world really is about to end." He smirked for the first time that night, and probably the first time in several days.    
Fandral's phone went off in a text from Sif.   
>:  _ thank god, I was worried! I'll be there soon my shift just ended _

 

_ “ _ Oh hardy har, you jackass.” Fandral smiled at Thor and sent a quick ‘ _ K’  _ to Sif. “It was actually a  _ guy _ .”

He grinned smugly and looked at the stunned big blond, taking a drink from his glass. “And he was a  _ fox _ .”

 

Thor shook his head, draining the rest of his drink.    
"Have enough to drink and everyone looks like a fox to you." Thor countered, finally taking off his coat and shrugging it onto the back of the chair.    
"Alright, I'll bite. Give me detail." The blond was actually starting to feel a little better, be it the alcohol quickly going to his system on an empty stomach, or his friend's naturally light energy, but it was working.

 

“There's too much to talk about, but I'll try to recap it for you, my friend.” Fandral smiled widely and gave Thor a light shove on the shoulder. The ‘ _ Dashing’s Immediate Comfort Kit’  _ worked like a charm every time.

“He was this pretty little thing with legs for miles, filthy hot mouth and ass like a ripe peach.” Fandral talked with a dreamfull groan and a wide grin. That was indeed a fun night. Maybe he could convince Amora to invite him for their play night again?

He finished his drink with that thought and licked the corner of his moustache, huffing out a laugh.

“Slutty little thing. Definitely a loud mouth though.” Fandral looked at Thor with very serious, academic expression. “You know that feeling when you'd wanna gag someone, because it would sound really nice and dirty, but on the other hand they sound just too good to muffle it?”

 

Thor was caught with an immediate flash of Loki, the pretty sounds that fell from his mouth still ringing in his ears at the simple mention of someone like that.    
Yes. He certainly knew exactly what Fandral meant, and his small smile faded some.    
"Yeah... it's one of the most...erotic, sounds there is." Thor took his remaining whisky shot and downed it. He was feeling it, but not nearly enough and he motioned for the waitress to bring them another round.    
It rather, just the hunter, as Fandral was still nursing his first.

 

The dashing man frowned slightly, seeing his friend slump again.

“Mmm, hey-" he smiled lightly an nudged Thor's side. “Maybe you'd like to join us sometime? It could help you take your mind of certain... things. And I'm sure Amora would be very happy about it.” Fandral chuckled, trying to coax Thor into the conversation.

 

Thor shook his head, glancing up at Fandral with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes.    
"I'm not in the right headspace for that right now.. But, thanks." He knew Fandral was trying to cheer him up, and Thor was grateful for the attempt, but the more he thought about what he was missing with Loki, the worse he felt.    
He couldn't dive into the middle of whatever sex dream his friend was living, as proof with Jane that it did nothing to ease the heartache.

 

“Okay, alright. But keep the offer in mind, Big Guy.” Fandral smiled and finally finished the drink, clicking his tongue.

“I think that you'd like him though. Loki is kind of your type, actually.”

 

Thor stilled immediately, eyes flashing  to Fandral and his entire body tensed.    
"Did you just say Loki--?" His voice was low, gasped with disbelief.    
No. He had to of heard wrong- it couldn't have been Loki. Not his Loki--    
The hunter bristled again,    
"Black hair, pale skin, emerald eyes, razor wit, tattoo of a snake on his thigh Tell me this isn't the same Loki-" Thor had stood without realizing, towering over the smaller man.

 

Fandral flinched at the sudden reaction from his friend, cowering ever so slightly in the shadow of the blond beast. 

“Uh, y-yeah, I think he had a tattoo. Don't know for sure, I didn't really focus on  _ that _ .” he tried to smile, looking up into Thor's electrifying gaze. “Why, do you know him?”

 

Thor's anger hit critical.    
The hickies.   
The descriptions of the moans.    
The tattoo.    
Every word Fandral had just described his boyfriend as a slut! Loki had fucked his best friend- no--   
FANDRAL had fucked his boyfriend!!   
He grabbed the dashing man by his shirt and raised him out of his chair.    
"You!! Bastard!!!! That was MY BOYFRIEND!!"    
Thor only saw red and before he could stop himself he punched Fandral hard, knocking him to the ground and was on top of him in an instant.   
  


“WHA-!! Thor no-!!” Fandral didn't get to finish as Thor's hard fist connected with his jaw, knocking the wind out of him. He felt a heavy taste of blood on his lip but before he could fully acknowledge the pain, his friend threw another punch, this time hitting his nose. 

Fandral heard a loud crack and felt a burning pain coming from his nose. A hot gush of blood drenched his moustache and dripped into his mouth, just as Thor was backing up for another punch. “N-noNo no, Thor don't-!!!”

 

"You're supposed to be my friend! And you fucked the man I'm in love with!?" Thor roared and other patrons quickly moved out of the way of the blond man's wrath and he punched Fandral again.    
"How! Could! You!??" Thor snarled with a punch punctuating each word with a quick shot punch and it felt so damn good to get the anger out like this but the hole kept burning deeper.   
"HEY!!!" There was a sudden sharp pain in his face as he was kicked off of Fandral and landed on the ground with a hard bang.   
Sif was right behind the guy that kicked Thor, trying to make sure Fandral was breathing.

 

“Dash, can you hear me?” Sif kneeled down beside the beaten man and checked his breathing. She tried patting his cheek but the man was knocked out cold, bright blood dripping from his broken nose and busted lip.

“Fuck Thor, what did you do?!!” she quickly glanced at the tackled blond that still tried to throw the other man off his back. “Hey- HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU, ODINSON!!”

 

Thor's wild eyes landed on Sif as he struggled, but the quick succession if alcohol was severely limiting him and he couldn't throw the man off of him.    
"He FUCKED Loki!-" he snarled out.    
"Should I call an ambulance?" One of the waitresses looked distressed, holding menus close to her.    
"Call the fucking cops-" another yelled out.

 

“I  _ AM _ the cops, now go call that ambulance.” Sif snapped at the waitress and made sure that Fandral wouldn't drown in his own spit and blood, before approaching the struggling blond. “Up,  _ NOW _ !!”

She moved the other man aside and pulled Thor up, shoving him to the back door exit and throwing outside. She exited right after him and then allowed herself to lose her shit.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK THOR??!!** ”

 

The hunter winced at her yelling and  had braced himself against the wall, wiping his nose where a small trickle of blood from the kick.    
"He fucked him Sif he fucked Loki he called him goddamn slut." He growled. "My best fucking friend screwed  **my boyfriend** !"    
But her furious eyes didn't waver or soften in the slightest at the disheveled man.

 

“HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!!” Sif shouted, her words ripping  through Thor's rage harder then the kick to the face.

The woman saw the pain it spurred in the blond, but even if she felt any sympathy for him, she sure as hell didn't show any of it.

Sif stood her ground and lowered her voice, keeping it ice cold and harsh.

“He's not your boyfriend and you've just sent your  _ best _ friend to the ER.”

 

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as the reality of what she was saying was starting to sink in.   
He looked down at his bloodied shaking knuckles where the dashing man's teeth had cut into the skin.    
"He-, he's still mine." But Thor's voice was lower, as if trying to convince himself rather than tell Sif.    
He let himself lean against the wall and he sank down to the grimy concrete.    
The hospital-,    
Fandral was going to the hospital because of him.    
He was still so fucking angry- but he realized if he hadn't been forced off of Fandral he might not have stopped.    
"Fuck-" his hands ran over his face and through his hair. "I'm sorry-, I didn't-, I " 

 

Sif looked down at her friend and let out a quiet breath. 

“Yeah, i know you are…” she bit the inside of her cheek and tried to find a proper way to both get through to the blond man, and not send him down spiraling.

She stepped closer to Thor, leaning on the wall he was sitting by and spoke sternly. “But 'sorry’ won't fix it, Thor. You need help, and you need it now… What if i didn't get here in time. Or what if that other guy didn't intervene and stopped you?”

 

Thor shook his head. But he knew exactly what would have happened. He would have let his rage get the best of him and he could have sent Fandral away in a body bag and not an ambulance, and the thought sickened him.    
But so did the thought of him touching Loki. It didn't matter that they weren't together right now. They would be. He just needed a little bit of time to remind the dancer how much he loved him.    
He didn't need help, he needed Loki.    
  
But the guilt wouldn't be shirked off as easily as that, especially when the sounds of the ambulance pulled up to the front of the Valkyrie.     
"I didn't mean any of this to happen-"

 

“But it did, Thor.” Sif couldn't allow Thor any more self-pity, even if she felt bad for her friend. She looked at the backdoor next to them, hearing the paramedics inside the bar taking care of Fandral. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, losing the inner battle with herself.

“I'm not going to bring you in, but I won't stop Fandral if he presses charges when he wakes up.” 

Sif looked down at Thor again and pursed her lips, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Take a walk. Go home, Thor. I'll come by and talk with you later.”

 

Thor looked up at her, then slowly down to the back door. Would Fandral press assault charges? It would only be fair after what he did to him.    
Thor stood up, any buzz the alcohol might have had was gone through the rush of adrenaline and rage.    
"...thank you Sif...." He said quietly, not looking up up at her knowing she would have that look on her face to really drive home the point and the guilt.    
He stayed there for a few moments longer before trudging out of the back alley towards the street. Years of going to the pub thankfully committed the way home a long time ago.

 

\--

 

Sif came to Thor's apartment two hours later, after varnishing the fight in the bar and checking on Fandral in the hospital.

She had her set of keys but she still rang to the door, waiting for the blond to let her in.

Thor opened the door and stepped aside, letting his friend enter. Sif looked around the place, seeing it in a total mess.

“How long have you been living like this?” she asked while picking up empty whiskey bottles from the couch. 

 

Thor scratched the back of his head and shrugged. He didn't even really know what day it was to be honest.    
"..Since the second fight with Loki, I guess..." He mumbled and shut the door again.   
"Sif.. I uh.. thank you.... for earlier. Not arresting me." Yet.

 

“Yeah, well… didn't want to have both of my friends on my conscience tonight. “ She threw the bottles in the trashcan and walked back to the couch to sit on it with a heavy sigh. “But I won't be able to cover your ass forever, Thor. Nor would I want to.”

She was looking at him with stern steely eyes, but there was a spark of deep concern alight as well.

 

“So tell me. What is going on, Thor. You owe me this much, a final fucking explanation.”

 

Thor silently sat in the seat across from her, leaning his elbows against his knees.    
So many things had happened and not all of them he was wanting to tell Sif. She was already pissed at him.   
But then again she always had that way of sorting his shit out when he couldn't think straight, and Thor hadn't been right for weeks.    
  
What more could he lose by telling her?   
  
Thor looked back up to her and let out a long breath.   
".. I followed Loki to work,. I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted to fix the crap that was said and done, but-, the others dropped him and I got mad. I made things worse ,... And then Jane... I don't know how but she was there and she stayed here. I went to talk to Loki again, and she came right as Loki left the building. And now she's pissed and Loki said he doesn't want to see me again. But I know that's not true. He said he loved me."

 

Sif listened to him with a calm face, brows furrowed in the tiniest frown. When Thor stopped, she sighed softly before commenting.

“I'm really sorry Thor…” she watched his pained expression and hummed quietly. “Have Jane and Loki fought as well?...”

 

Thor cringed at the memory, running his face over again.    
"Yeah... they did. Jane called Loki a whore, screaming at him because she thought I cheated on her with him. I told her... finally... that we weren't together so she was wrong. She got pissed and hurt, keyed Lucielle and left."   
Thor should have stopped by the liquor store to pick more up, because the memories were still so vivid.

 

“Mm…” Sif laced her fingers and rested her chin on top of them, thinking. She looked up at her friend and spoke softly. “What did you do after that, Thor?”

Her face was calm but the steel grey eyes were wary, watching Thor and waiting.

 

Thor didn't answer right away, his expression darkening some.    
  
He had broken into Loki's home to find his last name and ended up destroying the trophies and the costumes that the punk's job forced him to wear and strut his body in.    
  
He had burned them in the sink.    
  
"... I went home. And drank."

 

There was a dead silence between them for a moment - Sif eyeing Thor steadily and Thor holding her gaze with deadpan expression.

Finally, the woman let out a quiet breath and straightened her back. “Okay.”

She watched him with deep concern and put a gentle hand on his clenched fist.

“Was it the last time you saw him?” 

 

"Yes." Thor lied to Sif again, glancing down at her hand before slowly looking back up.    
Thor had seen him right more times, carefully keeping his distance and following him back to other people's homes after he destroyed things.    
Thor didn't care that he stayed at the blond woman's place, but each time he thought about him at Bucky's, his anger grew anew.

 

“Alright then…” Sif hummed quietly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. She leaned back a tiny bit and sighed.

“So… you said that Fandral had sex with him... and that's why you beated him up. Is that correct?” she gently prodded, trying to get more information but not to enrage the beast.   
  


Thor's eyes flickered back up to hers, the reminder making him tense again.    
"Yes," he bit out. "He flaunted it. He described him like some alleyway prostitute, fucking him along with his supposed girlfriend." Thor was getting worked up again and he growled.    
"Fandral marked him, Sif, like he was his-"

 

“ _ Stop _ .” Sif snapped the command, face growing stormy and stern. She held Thor down with just her gaze. A special ability she possessed, and Thor was both thankful for and hated it at the same time. 

“I admit that Fan isn't the most prudent or humble of men, but he's not malicious. He would never do it, had he known about you two.” Sif looked Thor dead in the eye and straightened her back. “So tell me this… have you ever told him about Loki? His name? What he looks like?”

 

Thor meant to retort angrily that of course Fandral knew because how could he not?   
But he stopped, eyes widening slightly as he really thought about it.    
Thor had talked to Sif about Loki constantly, but... the last time he had talked about Loki to Fandral was when he still didn't even know the punk's name, ..   
  
The hunter cussed under his breath.   
Fandral would not have had any idea.    
And Thor just sent him to the hospital, not realizing who he had been with..   
Thor cussed again and stood up abruptly, kicking an empty bottle as he growled.    
"God fucking damnit!"    
How could he have been such an idiot and overlooked such a massive thing like that??   
  
Sif cringed slightly at the loud rattle of the kicked bottle, but otherwise stayed completely unaffected by Thor's guilt outrage. He needed to act it out and she could wait.

She looked up at the big blond and spoke calmly. “Do you think Loki knew who Fandral was?”

 

Thor cringed again, and he wanted the answer to be yes so he could justify his anger.   
But Loki had never even mentioned Fandral, or anyone that would look like him. And the blond knew himself well enough to know he would have remembered his lover mentioning his best friend.    
He didn't want to accept it was all coincidence but Sif had pointed out the obvious, the things Thor/should/ have realized but didn't.    
  
So.. He shook his head no, stopping his angry pacing.    
"No... I dont.."

 

Sif watched him and slowly stood up, putting a hand on Thor's shoulder.

“I know it hurts like a motherfucker right now… but you'll be okay.” She spoke calmly, trying to catch his gaze with her grey eyes. “You just have to give it a chance. You need to let go, Thor…”

 

"Let go?" The sudden anger in Thor's voice startled Sif and he brushed her hand off of his shoulder.    
"What exactly am I supposed to let go of, Sif?"    
He might be able to stop being angry for what happened between Fandral and Loki given the circumstances they didn't know about each other, but the way Sif had said it made Thor believe she wanted him to let go of Loki entirely.    
And he couldn't do that.    
He wouldn't do that.    
"It's only a matter of time before I win him back, and  **WHEN** I do - we can pretend that never happened-," he would make it up to Fandral for the broken nose, and then things would go back to how they were before. Good, and happy.

 

“Thor, be reasonable-!” Sif tried again, but the blond wouldn't listen to her anymore. He walked away from his friend, pacing around the room again and ignoring Sif's words. “Thor, come on! You can't  _ make _ him come back to you!”

 

"YES I can!" Thor all but roared to her. His mind was already racing with a slew of new ways to win him back, his desperation to have Loki at his side again making some of them more extreme than others.    
"I can, and I fucking will." He pointed a finger at her while he still paced. "I'm going to get him back and we are going to be happy-! Watch me-!"

 

Sif snapped his hand away, raising her voice to match his. She could handle much, but Thor's psychotic antics and what's worse,  _ threats _ , were too far, especially when Thor refused to listen.

“I won't!! I won't stay here and watch you plunge into this fucking madness, dragging everyone down with you!” Sif snarled and threw him a furious look. “You have already sent your friend to a  _ hospital _ !! What is the next step?! The morgue?!!”

 

"FUCK YOU!" He roared, closing the space between them and he barely resisted the urge to grab her like he had grabbed Fandral back in the bar.   
"Get out." He growled instead, grabbing her by the arm and storming toward the front door. He didn't need this! She was trying to tear them apart! She didn't care what it meant to the hunter-!.    
"GET OUT!"

 

He opened the door and almost threw her out, stopping only when Sif snapped around and pointed a warning finger at his chest.

“Don't think I'll cover your ass any longer. If you act out again, don't call me to clean up your shit.” with that she pushed away from his chest and stormed out of the apartment.

 

Thor snarled at her as she left.   
"Well NO ONE asked you to!" It was a terrible comeback but the hunter wasn't thinking well enough through his renewed anger and slammed the door shut.    
He didn't need her! He didn't need any of them! Thor would prove that he could win Loki back he would prove that THEY were the ones being irrational!    
They loved each other and that was all there should be to it!   
  
He would get into the Fox. He knew his face was posted on the 'Do not allow' wall but he didn't care. He would get in--   
Thor stormed to the bathroom and yanked open a drawer so hard it nearly fell out of its spot and he grabbed the scissors. They couldn't stop him if they didn't recognize him right??   
  
Blond locks fell to the floor at his feet, bit by bit.    
  
\---    
  
Loki was once again sleeping at Amora’s. He still didn't get his locks changed, and Bucky insisted on him staying out of the house for now. Loki was sure that Thor wouldn't show up again, but he was too tired to argue with his friend. The blond man hardly ever left his thoughts..

So here we was on Amora’s couch, in his comfy lounge clothes and an oversized green hoodie. He knew that Fandral was supposed to come over for another ‘date night’ but cancelled last second, which  _ really _ pissed the blond woman off.

Loki put his phone aside and sighed softly, before calling out for his friend. 

“Amy, come on, don't huff! I'm sure he's even more angry at himself than you are~”

The punk waited for the woman's response, but upon not hearing any, he moved up from the couch and looked in the direction of her room with furrowed brows.

“ ‘Mora?” he called again, but with no response. He rose up from the couch and slipped closer to the door, his steps quiet in the bunny slippers Amora borrowed him. He peeked inside the bedroom and saw the woman pacing around while talking on the phone.

“Amora? Everything alright?”

 

Amora looked up at Loki, tears still in her eyes as she shook her head.   
"Okay.. okay that you.. no I'll be going to visit first thing in the morning. Alright Clint. Bye."   
She clicked her phone off and let it drop to the bed with a soft thud.    
"Uh... so. That was Clint. He called and told me that Fandral's in the hospital.. He got into a fight with his friend-"

 

“Friend?” Loki cut in, brows rising in big surprise. Was that friend Thor? Why would beat up his friend?- …

‘ _ He would if he learned what you two did, you thirsty whore.’ _

Loki quickly wrapped his friend up in a tight hug, trying to ignore the snarling voice in the back of his head. 

“I'm so sorry, sugar... “ he cooed softly and squeezed Amora’s shoulders, but his eyes stayed focused at his reflection in the big mirror on the opposite wall. 

Would Thor beat up his  _ best friend _ ,  just because Loki had sex with him?

The punk couldn't help himself but let a tiniest smirk curl on his lips at that thought. 

That was sick, and psychotic and- … a devotion. 

“Do you know how he's feeling? Is he okay?” Loki asked calmly and pulled back to look at Amora. He had his concerned face back on, with green eyes full of worry.

 

She nodded, looking somewhere between pained and pissed off.    
"His nose was broken, apparently, and he wasn't conscious. But I don't know how bad it is until I go in to visit him tomorrow. Doctors wouldn't tell Clint anything because he isn't family or anything."   
She ran her hands over her face and through her hair.    
"You know who did this too, don't you?"    
She wasn't blaming Loki for Thor's actions, but it was driving the point that he was toxic.    
"He needs to have the police called on him or something, and you officially need to get a restraining order."

 

Loki hummed with a troubled look and give Amora’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“I'll take care of that. Promise.” 

He patted her hair and offered a small smile. “C'mon, let's get some tea. Or wine. “


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! ♡ time for another update! We're getting closer and closer to the end of our story. But before that, i thought we should give you some insight to the soundtrack of our story! So, if you were ever interested in which songs played during some scenes, here's a list:  
> -The second night Thor and Loki met, they danced to "Toxic" by Britney Spears. (Because du-uh, it's an official Loki anthem, anyone who disagrees is gonna have to fight me.)  
> \- Loki's first performance was to "Why don't you do right" sang by Jessica Rabbit, from the movie "Who framed Rogger Rabbit" ( here's the link https://youtu.be/yy5THitqPBw <-  
> \- later in the club Thor and Loki dance to :  
> • "Strict machine" by Goldfrapp  
> • "Horns" by Bryce Fox  
> \- Loki's second performance, and the whole dance routine as seen in this chapter, is to "All that jazz" from the movie "Chicago" ( link -> https://youtu.be/gU3k1Tpih8E )  
> \- Loki's poledance is to "Gimme more" by Britney Spears , again.
> 
> I think that's it! :) if you have any other questions, please ask ♡ I'll try to reply, without spoiling the final few chapters ;)  
> Thank you and enjoy!  
> -Mei

Four days had passed, and it was the big night Loki had been preparing for. The biggest benefactors would be in the audience, and Thanos would be at the head of them. Tonight, the future of the Neon Fox and every dancer there hinged on impressing the goliath of a man.   
He and En Dwi were chatting idly, most likely buttering the rich man up before he had his main course.    
  
The grandmaster was silently pleased Loki was looking and doing better. No more awful bruises, and his costume had been replaced with a few minor upgrades.    
  
"Hey," Bucky was half dressed and hand sauntered over to Loki who had gathered all his things and was heading towards his dressing room. "I wanted to wish you luck before we get on stage... and, I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for moving on."    
Bucky had noticed the punk's gait had become lighter, and he smiled easier.    
Maybe the bar fight was finally the last straw for Loki to properly let go of everything.

 

Loki looked at Bucky and tsked softly, giving him an impish smile.

“Awwh, Buck Buck, I'm touched~” he smiled wider and patted his friends cheek in a childish manner. “But you shouldn't jinx me like this. It's bad luck.”

Loki giggled but also gave the ex-soldier a half-hug, cooing softly. “Thank you. I wouldn't be here without your help.”

 

Buck's smile was crooked, but genuine as he shook his head.    
"I'll always be here to help, Lo. Remember that." He gave a playful hit to the other's arm. "Now go get dressed, we have less than ten minutes." He shooed Loki off towards his dressing room.    
  
-   
  
Thor stared at the door to the Fox. Night had fallen, he had managed to steal a VIP pass from Fandral's apartment with the spare key he had given him when first moving in.    
Thor had felt guilty about it considering why his friend wasn't there, but he told himself he would make it up after.   
His hair was short, and he had his black overcoat on, which was a complete contrast to the picture of him in bright clothes.    
He just needed to fool two people to get in. 

 

Thor stepped out of the car and walked closer to the entrance of the club, where a massive queue has already built up. He clenched his fingers on the vip card, pulling it out of his pocket and jostling through the mass of people. The hunter ignored annoyed grunts and other calls from the displeased crowd, moving forward to the bouncer and flashing the pass to him. The man looked at the pass and back at Thor, simply nodding his head and letting him inside the club.

 

The dance floor was completely packed. Bouncing, grinding bodies blended together in one dark mass. Thor briefly remembered the first night he had seen Loki here.  How he had met him here, on this dance floor.

How the punk looked at him, drawing Thor deeper and deeper. 

How they danced. 

 

The blond pushed through the mass of bodies, heading for the guarded entrance to the vip lounge. 

 

The second man he was walking towards stood beside the velvet rope leading up the winding stairs.    
He remembered the first time getting passed him too, feeling nervous and anxious to see Loki's first show.   
Now, though, the hunter strode towards him with determined air.    
He showed him the VIP card as well, to which the large man glanced over it and to Thor, and for a moment the blond thought he might have recognized him.    
But the guard handed him the card back and removed the rope for Thor to pass.    
"Enjoy the show." He mumbled over the roar of music and people.    
  
Already there was a large group of people, all dressed to the nines in front of the main stage. No other stripping stands were lit up, and all were abandoned for the brightly lit and closed curtains.    
Thor stalked the seats, finding very few open, and he chose one near the back next to another open seat.

 

The low murmur of voices quieted down when a bright spotlight shone on the curtain and from behind it emerged the grandmaster. Clad in shimmering blue suit, he smiled brightly and spread out his arms, soaking in all the attention from the gathered crowd.

“Welcome, welcome! It is my uh, my greatest, biggest honor i must say, to host you all here tonight!-" he gave out a cheerful chuckle, and Thor remembered those shining grey eyes staring into his soul, as this viper of a man whispered his filthy lies to Loki's ear. Spider like fingers touching the perfect porcelain skin, brushing the dark locks behind his baby's ear, making him throw Thor out…

 

So the blond clenched his fists and watched as End Dwi Gast announced the show, addressing the special patreon this performance was benefited to.

 

"All of this uhh, was possible, thanks to a lovely donation made by Mr. Thanos Dione-!" A smaller spotlight was put onto the giant of a man in a silvery black suit, large bald head glinting in the lights and Thor recognized him immediately as the man that had put his hand around Loki's neck the first performance.    
The hunter had to fight with himself not to go up there right then and there to confront him. If he did, then he would likely get thrown out again and he would have even less of a chance to be able to talk to Loki.    
And he needed to. No matter how this night ended he just needed to see Loki. To hear his voice not when he is hurt or crying or angry. He just wanted to see that sweet smile again.   
So Thor stayed in his seat and continued watching the gaudy man on stage.   
"Now! Without any further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you 'Dance of Jewels'."   
There was loud applause as the light went out and En Dwi exited off the stage.

 

The spotlights changed, now bathing the stage in soft violet light, and the band Thor knew was hidden in the back of the stage started playing a jazz tune. 

 

The curtain went up. Behind it stood the dancers - draped together and tangled in a motionless tide of limbs and bodies, all dressed in tight black clothes, more or less revealing their ripped muscles. But there was one shining star among them.

 

Between the mass of dancers stood Loki, clothed in a black shimmy dress, with long sheer gloves covering his arms up and over his elbows. The sequins on the dress sparkled with reflected light, casting small light leaks over the audience.

Thor saw his calm, focused face, almost feeling the steady breaths the punk was taking. He fed his heart and soul on that beautiful image in front of him, and then the green cat eyes snapped open.

_ “Come on, babe _ _  
_ _ Why don't we paint the town?” _

 

The dancers moved, allowing Loki to step out of their formation and closer to the audience. The hunter noticed that one of the dancer’s that was closest to his baby was Bucky. That damned motherfucker had his hand almost on Loki's thigh, and Thor knew that later he'd be holding him and passing around to other dancers.

 

The act continued. Loki's voice sounded so sweet and enticing, it made Thor gripp the armrest of his chair harder to simply not walk up there and take what was rightfully his.

 

The punk swayed his hips and clicked his heels, voice pouring out like a smooth honey. He was smiling, lips painted black and eyes sparkling with mirth and pride.

_ “Hold on, hon' _ __  
_ We're gonna bunny hug _ __  
_ I bought some aspirin _ _  
_ __ Down at United Drug”

 

The patrons were already cheering and whistling, getting louder when the punk stepped closer to the edge of the scene only to be picked up and spun around by the shredded dancers.

_ “In case you shake apart _ __  
_ And wanna brand new start _ _  
_ _ To do-"  _ Loki snapped his head back to the audience, black hair twirling around his face in dark waves. Thor saw a glint in his eye - a glint that was specifically reserved for  __ him , and him only.

 

_ “- that- “  _ Loki stomped his heel, the other dancers backing him up in a perfect unison. He looked like the brightest star.

_ “-jazz!” _

 

The more that Loki dance, the more dense and bright that fire in his chest became.    
The more he saw and hated how all of the other's hands were on him, and all he could see was them slipping it under his dress or groping his ass and the hunter was growing more angry along with his absolute reverence for his boyfriend.    
How could he be okay with all these people touching him like that, holding him in lewd ways not just for the ascetic but Thor KNEW they were trying to get a cop a feel while Loki couldn't break character for the performance, and it enraged him.    
  
_ "Come on babe,  _ __  
_ We're gonna brush the sky. _ __  
_ I bet you lucky Lindy _ __  
_ Never flew so high- " _   
  
The men lifted Loki up into the air, earning more cheers from the crowd, especially when he leaned to arch his back suggestively as he sang perfectly.   
  
_ "'Cause in the stratosphere _ __  
_ How could he lend an ear _ __  
__ To all that jazz?"   
  
Loki let a beautiful long leg strike into the air and he was maneuvered down into a split without missing a single beat on his number.    
But it had Thor biting his knuckles in the two extreme emotions the show was evoking inside him. 

 

“ _ Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake!” _

The sequins on Loki's dress shimmered when he rocked his hips, long fringe revealing the curve of his perfect ass in skimpy black shorts under the dress.

“ _ And all that jazz!” _

 

The grandmaster was watching the performance from the side, hidden in the dark corner near the stage. Even though all the lights were focused on Loki, Thor saw the pleased smirk on that fucking weasel face. That motherfucker watched as his punk was groped and pawed on the stage to everyone's delight, and he fucking APPLAUDED. 

 

_ “Show her where to park her girdle _ _  
_ _ Oh, her mother's blood'll curdle!”   _

Oh yes. Thor's blood was fucking  _ boiling _ .

He was going to kill that sly motherfucker, the damned slaveholder, that had put his baby up on that stage and made him show himself off to all these people like a whore. __  
  


Loki just slid down from the other dancers back, his heeled legs drawing out for miles and leading him to the front of the stage. His dark hair was beautifully disheveled  but his face spoke of nothing else but pure joy and seduction. __  
_ “No, I'm no one's wife, but _ _  
_ __ Oh, I love my life”

 

He beamed with pride as he looked at his  audience, heels clicking with the echo from the other dancers.

“ _ And all _ _  
_ _ That -" _

 

Thor saw him lock his gaze on the bald man, the fucking patron that bought this show, and his heart almost burst when Loki cocked his head up at giant, lips curled in a daring smirk. _  
_ _ “- Jazz!” _

 

_ “That jazz.”  _ the group echoed and the last note rang, setting the dancers back to still.

 

The room erupted into a thunderous cheer and applaud, some men, including the benefactor, stood up as the curtain was drawn shut.    
Thor stayed seated, shock and anger overpowering his amazement at how fucking beautiful Loki could be when performing.    
  
People started filing out, their conversation alight with glee at the show well worth whatever money they paid to get in, and some chatting about filing their own donations for a personalized dance number.    
It made Thor growl under his breath as he too stood up. He just needed to sneak behind the stage now to Loki's dressing room.   
  
But as he was attempting to make himself casually walking away, the hunter noticed some of the people were not going towards the exit.    
In fact, some of them were walking towards one of the private stripping booths that had a soft green and gold light that hadn't been on when Thor got there.    
He got a tight feeling in his stomach.    
It could be anyone going to be on that pole.   
It could be any dancer on that stage.    
But his gut feeling got even worse when he saw Thanos walking into the private area as well.    
A new fire spun within him and he too stalked over to the private booth.

 

The giant man was sitting there with few other patrons, who must have been his business partners. Thanos wasn't listening to their schmoozing, instead drinking the dark looking liquid in his glass and watching the people leaving the room in the far back. 

If Thor had thought it over, he'd instantly see how stupid and dangerous was the thing he was about to do. But the growing pain and anger inside of him has trimmed his thinking really short. 

 

Thor entered the booth and sat in the free chair, on the left side of the giant man. Thanos flickered his dark eyes to the blond and other businessmen momentarily shut up, shocked by the gall and nerve of the intruder.

The titan set down his drink and flexed his ring clad fingers, eyes never once leaving the hunters pained expression. 

“I don't suppose we know each other… who are you, boy?” the giant rumbled, but his voice was surprisingly calm. 

 

Thor's pale eyes narrowed in challenge to the larger man.    
Thanos might be big, but Thor's black hatred of the man made him utterly unafraid of him or his goons that stared at the blond.    
"No, we don't know each other formally, nor do I want to. But I've every right to be here,"    
Again the muffled voice of logic screamed somewhere distant in Thor's mind that the dancer might not even be Loki, and this man probably had the ability to make him disappear should he so want it, but the hunter remained unflinching, matching Thanos with a hard staredown.    
  
The booth was tense with silence so thick, and the others looked nervously from each other back to Thanos.   
  


Finally the titan curled his vile mouth in a smug smirk, giving Thor a disturbing chuckle. 

“Very well.” he turned to his goons and commented calmly. “Man knows what he wants. Got to respect that.”

With one final glance at the hunter, Thanos leaned back in his chair and finished his drink.

 

Then, the light on the booth dimmed. The other men stopped their gabbing, and Thor heard a soft click of heels against the hardwood floor. The curtain drew back, and Loki entered the booth.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” he smiled appealingly and kept his eyes on the most important guest.

The punk managed to change after his show. The sequinned dress was replaced by skimpy leather shorts and a tight top with a zipper on front.

 

In one swift movement, Loki climbed on the platform with the pole and leaned against it, his deadly stilettos clinking against the metal.

“How can I be of service for you tonight?” he purred sweetly, and Thor felt the fire in his chest rise again.

 

But Thanos gave an amused chuckle, dark eyes looking Loki up and down slowly in an appreciative manner that twisted the hunters stomach.    
"Ahh... the Jotun Jewel.. such an apt name for a shining star such as yourself."    
Loki actually giggled like he was enjoying the attention, smiling with that same sparkle in his eyes that broke Thor's heart just a little more.    
"Your dance was riveting." Thanos continued. "You move so fluidly. But I think much of the stage was quite unnecessarily distracting. Show me how a true dancer moves without all those bells and whistles.."

 

“Of course, sir.” Loki smiled and held on to the pole, giving the tiniest sway of his hips. He looked over at the other men, his eyes slipping over them with little to no interest at all. But then his look lingered on Thor, and his whole body faltered.

His eyes widened and lips parted slightly when he recognised the pained man in front of him. The dancer almost let go of the pole, but remembered himself in the last second and saved it by giving Thanos a sweet chuckle and a doing swift circuit around the pole.

“Would you care to pick a song for me, sir?” he cooed to the bald giant, and tried to ignore his ex lover sitting right next to him.

 

Thor didn't think he could feel even more hurt than he was but he was so wrong. The brief eye contact with Loki had felt both too long and too short at the same time, and had filled him with a numb yet raging fire he had never felt before.    
Then Loki looked back to Thanos, putting that fucking face back on like Thor wasn't even there- like he hadn't seen him in the first place or didn't even care that he was there.    
  
"I've surprising taste, and I want to see you moving to a classic. Spears, ‘ _ Gimme more’ _ ."   
Thanos's amused look only deepened when Loki nodded his request. He cut his gaze over to Thor for a brief moment, positively satisfied with the look of devastated anger on the blond's face.    
It hadn't escaped Thanos's notice the two's shared glances, the way Loki looked horrified and almost panicked, impressed that the dark haired man had recovered so elegantly.    
It wasn't hard to piece together who he was to him.   
A lover, likely. One not supposed to be here, and was now witnessing the rising star moving farther and farther out of his common handed reach.    
Thanos clapped Thor on the shoulder lightly in mock solidarity. 

  
Time for the hunter to watch what was no longer his.

 

Loki smiled and pranced around the pole, idly running his hands over his body. The booth must have been under a tight surveillance ( _ well of course it was _ , Thor thought,  _ it's the only way to keep fuckers like this here from doing whatever they like to the dancers _ .) because the song started playing as soon as Thanos ordered it. 

The punk began his dance and Thor felt his guts twist with pure rage and pain.

 

_ Every time they turn the lights down _ _  
_ _ Just want to go that extra mile for you _

 

Loki was like a liquid seduction - his whole body swaying and moving, lean muscles straining under the pale skin. The punk climbed and spun around the pole, one delicate hand running up to his neck and playing with the clasp of his zipper. As he slid down the pole to his knees, his hand followed by slowly unzipping his top, revealing the perfect porcelain chest and a pierced, dusky rose nipple.

 

All eyes were on Loki, and Thor had taken to biting his knuckles to prevent him from reaching onto the stage and ripping the punk off of it.    
Not only was Loki doing an amazing job but he was enjoying it, not even once glancing at Thor after the initial one, keeping those emerald eyes squarely on Thanos.   
He wanted this, Thor realized. This was why he didn't quit- he wanted this sort of attention, no matter if it was from some psychotic millionaire.    
  
_ We can get down like there's no one around _ __  
_ We'll keep on rockin'  _ __  
_ We'll keep on rockin'  _ __  
_ Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' _ __  
_ They keep watching _ __  
_ Keep watching _   
  
The shirt was taken off entirely, earning wolf whistles from everyone but Thor and Thanos.    
Loki turned and swayed his perfect ass, swinging on the pole again nd making it look so effortless. Money started being flung onto the stage, and Loki fluidly snatched some of it from the air, using it as part of his dance.    
  
_ Gimme, Gimme more _ __  
_ Gimme, More _ __  
_ Gimme, Gimme, More _ __  
_ Gimme, Gimme more _ __  
_ Gimme, More _ __  
_ Gimme, Gimme, More _ __  
_ Gimme, Gimme more _ __  
__ Gimme, More   
  
Loki strutted to the edge of the stage towards Thanos. But the larger man wasn't the one who had money out.   
Thor waited until he was close enough to be able to hear him clearly before thrusting the money he so clearly wanted at him.   
  
"Dance, bitch.."

 

There was a faintest twitch in Loki's eyes when he heard Thor, but other than that he didn't show any kind of resentment at the words. Because what else he could do?

He still flashed his teeth in an impish smile, kneeling down to take one bill and slid it down the front of his tight shorts, earning with it another wave of cheers and whistles.

 

_ A center of attention _

_ Even when we're up against the wall _ __  
_ You've got me in a crazy position _ __  
_ If you're on a mission _ _  
_ __ You got my permission

 

The punk stood up again and spun around the pole, slowly lifting his long leg above his head, into a vertical split. He heard the calls, but mostly he felt the piercing blue eyes on his neck. 

 

_ We can get down like there's no one around _ __  
_ We'll keep on rockin' _ __  
_ We'll keep on rockin', rockin' _ __  
_ Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' _ _  
_ __ They keep watching

_  
_ _ Keep watching _

 

There was a quiet click of tongue and Loki was on his knees again, slowly crawling up to the edge of his stage and stopping right on front of Thanos, who had a single hundred dollar bill in his hand.

Only the giant didn't outstretched his arm, or threw the money on the stage. No. He kept it close, watching as the punk slowly leaned in and snatched the bill with his mouth. 

 

Thor was practically shaking with rage, his sharp gaze cutting to Thanos who simply leaned back in his chair with a very content smile on his face.    
The giant man was well aware of Thor's angry look, but it only served to make him even more smug about the lover's plight.    
  
_ Gimme, Gimme _ __  
_ Gimme _ __  
_ Gimme, Gimme _ __  
_ Gimme, Gimme _ __  
_ Gimme _ __  
__ Gimme, Gimme   
  
Thor's jaw clenched and he moved to get up but a thick hand stopped him. Thanos wasn't even looking at him, but the hunter knew his words were meant for him.    
"You're the one who told him to dance, Romeo.. you won't be ruining my show."   
There wasn't even a hint of malice to Thanos's voice, a calm confidence in complete contrast to Thor's unhinged and furious anger.    
  
  
After what felt like ages for Thor,  the song finally ended. The lights shut off and Loki stopped moving, with his pose struck still perfectly wrapped around the pole with his long leg kicked out and his heeled foot pointing towards Thanos. 

 

The other men cheered and whistled at the punk and even the titan rewarded him with a slow clap. Loki beamed with a smug smile and slowly let go of the pole, ruining his hands across his body and bending down in a deep bow. He kept his eyes on the bald giant, trying his best to not even acknowledge the furious blond in front of him.

“Did i meet your expectations, sir?”

 

Thanos grinned, which somehow made him look more sinister.    
"Yes you did, little jewel. I must say your reputation downplays your perfection. I-" he put a thick hand on his own chest. "-was impressed."   
Which apparently was not a common thing, as the others were looking at each other then back in mild surprise.    
"You are certainly a star, indeed."   
  


Loki chuckled at the compliment and gracefully stepped down from the stage. With a swift movement he gathered his discarded top and most of the thrown money, leaving the rest to be cleaned up by the waitress who would most likely come soon to refill everyone's drinks.

“Thank you for your generosity, gentlemen.” Loki favoured Thanos with an impish smile. “I hope you'll have a  _ very _ pleasant night.”

 

With a last wink and a curtsy, Loki turned on his heel and walked out of the booth, letting the curtain fall shut behind him.

 

Thanos chuckled lightly, very pleased and he turned to the blond man practically shaking with anger.    
"I do hope you saw everything you wanted to see, little man. That starlet is going places far out of your reach.    
Thor's molten blue gaze leveled Thanos, but the larger man simply stood up, adjusting his suit jacket so it fit perfectly once more.    
"Waitress-," he called to the petite blond that had come in with a tray of fresh drinks.    
"Bring my friend's whatever they want. And this one a double." He gestured to Thor who had also stood.    
"Leaving so soon?" One of the goons asked their boss.    
"I'll be back, I have something to take care of first." He gave Thor another smug look before he lumbered out of the private booth.

 

-

 

Loki walked backstage so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. He passed the group of dancers who celebrated the success of their show with drinks. They tried to bring the punk in to join them, but he wiggled out and ran to his dressing room, shutting himself in. Loki threw the top and the money to the side and braced his back to the door, sliding against it down to the floor. 

 

He raked his fingers through wavy dark hair and pulled, sucking in deep breaths and hissing them out. 

‘ _ Get a hold of yourself, you pathetic slut. It wasn't the first strip you did, nor the last.’ _

So why did it feel so dirty and sick..?

 

Because of Thor.

 

Because Thor just witnessed him prance around and make goo-goo eyes to the man who practically bought him that night.

‘ _ You should apologise to the man, bitch. He was right after all - you are a dirty whore.’ _

 

Loki needed to get out. Go home. Or anywhere. Just out of  _ here _ . 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings.  
> Happy Easter Monday. Before you read this chapter, i need to warn you. This is a --TAG WARNING--. I'd advise you to skip it if you don't like violance, but this chapter is very crucial to the story.  
> It wasn't easy to write it. And it won't be easy to read it.  
> (Just as it won't be easy for me to watch 'Endgame' THIS WEDNESDAY, OMG I'M GONNA DIE.)
> 
> We love you, and proceed with caution.  
> -Mei

After a quick change into his chained jeans and tight shirt, Loki grabbed his things and the phone and sneaked out of the dressing room, heading for the fire escape. The crew must have just left, because cigarette butts were still sizzling on the ajar doorstep, thin trail of smoke running into the chilly autumn air. Loki looked over his shoulder to make sure no-one saw him, and swiftly slinked off to the rattling staircase.

 

When Loki got the the bottom, he took a deep breath to try to gather himself again.    
He pulled out his phone, going to text Bucky to meet him out back so he could get as far away from the place as he could, but as soon as he had it out, the punk heard heavy footsteps approaching.    
Loki turned, panicking because he had no idea what he was doing to say to the blond.    
Only it wasn't Thor.    
"You ran away, little star." Thanos stood there, sharp suit a complete contrast to the alleyway they were in.

 

A startled gasp escaped Loki's lips, but he quickly tried to hide it behind a sweet smile.

“I-i didn't expect to see you here, Mr Thanos.” 

The punk smiled and took a step back, but the brick wall prevented him from moving away. “I finished work for today, so-”

The punk saw that dark look in the giant's eyes, but still hoped to slip his way out of it.

 

"You often leave out the back?" Thanos began to advance on Loki with slow deliberate steps.   
"Besides. I came to congratulate you personally, as I've decided to give your Neon Fox the money it needs to transform itself." He was less than a foot from the punk now, towering and far more intimidating than Thor ever was.    
"On one condition, my little starlet."   
Loki's bright green eyes were wide, and he was an intelligent man so he immediately caught exactly where Thanos was going with this when a large meaty hand clasped onto his shoulder, close to his neck and it was so close to the don't gesture Thor always did by cupping the back of his head.    
But this felt so much more sinister as Thanos's thumb traced around Loki's neck.

 

“I don't think I'm the right person to discuss business with.” Loki faltered, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously when the giant ran his thick thumb over it.

His back was pressed against the wall and the the titan seemed to cave him in. The punk’s eyes flickered from Thanos’s hand to his sinister looking face, and his voice stuttered despite his best tries. 

“I-i'm sure that Mr Gast would be more than happy to talk over the details with you-”

 

"I've talked enough with Mr. Gast. And only you can conclude everything, little jewel. You wouldn't want all this to be for nothing, would you?"    
Thanos's other hand started to pull at Loki's chained pants, his large fingers somehow still deft enough to unbuckle his belt and button. "That would be,.. very disappointing, don't you think?"

 

The punk jolted and gripped Thanos’ wrist, digging his nails into the rough skin and trying to stop the titan and push his hand away.

“ _ Don't-! _ ” he breathed out and yelped as the hand on his throat tightened it's grip. Loki felt the tough fingers dig into the side of his nape, and the strong pressure on his windpipe. His eyes blew wide with panic, watching as the giant man leaned in and yanked at his opened jeans. 

 

Thanos drank in that fear. He didn't care if it happened in an alley way. It was likely not the stripper's first time back here, but he would have the Jotun Jewel whether he fought him or not.    
"Be still, you might find you enjoy it." Thanos smiled wider, and it was almost a snarl as Loki's jeans were forced down, ripping and the smaller man cried out in further panic.    
  
Suddenly there was a thunderous roar and a thick forearm wrapped around the bald man's neck, taking him by surprise and his grip on the punk loosened.   
"GET OFF OF HIM-!" 

 

Loki gasped in a desperate breath, knees shaking and almost giving in. He braced himself against the rough brick wall and saw as Thor pulled the giant off of him and dragged away.  But Thanos quickly broke the chokehold and punched the blond instead.

 

“T- _ Thor!! _ ” Loki found himself shouting for the hunter, his voice and whole body shaking. 

 

Thor cradled his jaw for a moment in pain but it only seemed to piss the blond off more.    
This was EXACTLY what Thor had been afraid of and he could barely see through the rage that burned through him hotter than the sun.    
"Loki- get out--" he yelled but was cut off by another hit to the gut, but he countered it with another roar and lunged for Thanos's throat again.    
But the giant fighting men were between Loki and both the fire escape back into the building and the end of the alleyway back towards anyone who could hear them over the thumping music inside.    
"I'm surprised Romeo," Thanos said smoothly, as if the fight with Thor was more of a minor nuisance than an actual threat. "I thought you would tuck your tail and leave. But look at you, willing to bleed for your little slut."

 

Titan threw another punch at the blond and Loki cried out for him again. With frantic moves and shaking hands he tried to buckle his belt and pants again, but then something hit the ground.

The gun. 

Bucky’s gun.

 

When Loki met the ex soldier for the first time and became friends with him, Bucky took him out to the shooting range because he insisted on testing Loki's abilities to defend himself. ‘A must’ in a job like theirs, the soldier said. The punk only rolled his eyes and did as he was told, hitting 6 of his 10 shots. Bucky was somewhat pleased with his aim, and Loki was glad it would shut his friend up.

But now?

 

Now the punk snatched the gun up from the ground and aimed, but the two massive men were struggling and blowing strikes after strikes. Her couldn't shoot and risk hitting Thor-

‘ _ Come on you worthless wuss, it's a win-win.’ _

Dear God, his hands are shaking so much-

_ ‘You'll get rid of them both-’ _

“ **STOP IT** !!” Loki shout this one out loud, breaking down from the growls in the back of his head and the roars from the men in front of him. 

 

Thor faltered at the yell, his eyes snapping up to his boyfriend, nose bloodied and lip split.   
But the fraction of a second of distraction was all Thanos needed before he tackled Thor to the wall, dazing him, and then another to his stomach again just for good measure.    
Now with the proper leverage, he forced the blond to his knees with his arm twisted painfully behind his back and grabbed his short hair to force Thor to look up with a pained grunt and a large knife was put to his throat.    
"You gonna shoot, boy?" Thanos almost challenged, not even phased by the gun raised at them. "You think you can do anything before I kill him? Look at you, your hands are shaking so bad." He actually chuckled. "Put the gun down, or I'll cut him to the bone."   
"Loki-" Thor rasped. "Don't-, baby, shoot him,"   
The knife was pressed harder into his skin.    
  
Loki's eyes flickered from the smug smirking man to the bloodied up blond and he let out a shaking breath. He fought the quiver off his lips and snarled back to the bald giant.

“You let him go,  _ now _ .”

 

Thor tired to get out of Thanos's hold but he larger man twisted his arm back again, eating a cry of pain from the blond.    
"Drop the gun and I might consider letting this little scuffle go." Thanos was in now way afraid of the gun of the little bastard that was holding it, but he was rather insulted that Loki would even pretend to threaten his life like this.    
"You have some nerve thinking you can just shoot me. The cops will swarm all over this place. You will lose everything. The Fox, your job, your freedom, and most of all," Thanos dug the blade in deeper, making Thor hiss with pain as it drew blood. "You will lose your romeo."

 

The punk clenched his jaw and pursed thin lips in fierce determination, but he couldn't stop the ice cold shiver that ran down his spine and through entire body. 

Even after all that has happened, he still couldn't lose Thor. Not like this.

The thought and the sight of bloody drops on the edge of Thanos’ knife brought stinging tears to the corners of Loki's eyes. Slowly lowering his gun he spoke again, but this time his voice was trembling like a leaf, heavy and hushed with swallowed down cries. 

“Don't- .. don't hurt him.” he stared into the dark, merciless eyes and finally dropped the gun to the ground with a loud thunk. “Please.”

The last word escaped the punk’s lips as a painful whisper, and Thor saw and felt the deep feeling behind Loki's eyes. 

 

His heart broke all over again and at the same time swelled that Loki still cared for him.    
"Loki no!" Thor's voice was hoarse tightened with emotion. He didn't care what happened to himself, but the satisfied chuckle that came from the larger man terrified him.    
"So there it is. Still in love I see." Thanos lowered the blade, but when Thor tried to lunge out of his grip Thanos grabbed his short hair again and smacked Thor's face to the pavement.    
Again dazed, the huge man lifted Thor off the ground and dragged him to the brick wall. He loosened his tie, and he bound the blond's wrists with it and then attached it to the metal foot of the fire escape.

 

“Wha- NO, _ Wait _ !” Loki called terrified, cold sweat breaking on his pale skin. He tried lunging past the giant man to get to Thor, but Thanos threw him off like a ragdoll. Bright blood was dripping down from the blond’s browbridge, skin badly scraped from the hit against the concrete and Loki's heart wept harder. 

It was all his fault. 

“I said don't hurt him!!” Loki cried and reached for his lover again, pushing past Thanos and getting on his knees to hold Thor's face in his hands. 

He saw the hunters dazed gaze trying to focus on him, but then the titan grabbed the punk in half and ripped him away from the bound man. Loki's black nails scratched Thor's cheek as he was yanked away, but before the smaller man could even shout, Thanos threw him tumbling down to the concrete ground. 

 

"LOKI!"   
Thor yanked at the bindings, but each time he did, the knots only seemed to tighten.    
Thanos took out the handkerchief of his still perfect suit and grabbed Thor's face, shoving it into his mouth to muffle him.   
"Can't have you yelling now can we? You'll miss all the wonderful sounds your little slut is going to make for me.    
He patted Thor's furious and horrified face with a smile and turned back to the man still picking himself up off the concrete.    
With ease, the giant man picked him back up and onto some crates, his back facing up.    
Thor yelled again but the sound was muffled and he desperately tried to get out.    
"Time for your best performance, starlett." Thanos ripped Loki's pants back off of his body down to the ankles of his shaking legs.

 

“Ple-please don't-!!” the punk tried one more desperate time with a weak voice, but the giant man grabbed a fistful of his long hair and yanked his head up, making Loki show his face to the struggling blond. A lone cry escaped his mouth at the harsh pull, but Loki bit his tongue and lips hard till they bled. 

He wasn't going to give this motherfucker the satisfaction. 

 

Thor pulled hard enough that metal groaned but nothing gave way at his panicked struggling.    
Thanos was enjoying watching with sadistic pleasure as he unzipped his own pants and took out his hard cock, spreading Loki's cheeks with one hand while the other kept him pinned.    
"You secretly enjoy this, don't you whore." Thanos pressed the tip of his fat purple cock at Loki's entrance. "So keep acting. I like a good victim." With that, he forced himself into Loki's ass, ripping the flesh and Thor roared out, the sound bellowing even with the gag.

 

Loki gave a ragged, desperate cry, lithe body straining and nails digging into the rough surface of the crates. Fuck, it hurt so bad. He shut his eyes and tried turning his head away, but Thanos slapped his sharp cheek and yanked his hair again.

The punk gritted his teeth and whimpered  but still didn't open his eyes. He couldn't look at Thor. Not like this-

 

His whole body shook with burning pain as the titan kicked his legs wider, pushing his hard cock even deeper inside Loki's dry, tight hole, right down to the hilt.

“ **A-AH!!** ” the punk couldn't keep in a plangent shout, voice breaking and quivering with strain.

 

Thor was on his feet, trying so hard to break the metal or rip the tie and it was cutting into his skin but not fucking giving.    
He yelled again, tears stinging his eyes.   
"That's a good slut," Thanos thrusted again, the blood starting to lube his movements but was no less gentle. "Keep crying out, no one will hear you like your boyfriend." He laughed, forcing Loki's head onto the splintering wood.    
"You shouldn't have run away little jewel. This is your fault."

 

Loki gritted his teeth and whimpered wretchedly, rough wood scratching his pale cheek and bristling the skin. He desperately clawed at the crates, trying to ground himself and and get away from the monstrous man, but his nails broke against the rough lumber and vicious splinters dug underneath them.

He wanted to scream his lungs out, the pain was so strong. He felt like he was being split in half with a red-hot metal rod. Each move and brutal thrust made his gut wrench and curl, whole body aching in agony. 

_ ‘He's right, you deserve all of this you filthy whore.’ _

 

When Thanos gripped his hip and adjusted it to his liking, a jolt of acute pain shot through the punk’s body and another shrill cry ripped from his chest. He felt a wet trail dripping down the inside of his bared thighs, and realised it must've been his own blood. With a woeful sob on his lips, he finally slid open his tearful green eyes and looked at the bounded and thrashing blond. 

“I'm sorry “ he whimpered soundlessly, red bitten lips mouthing the words and quivering with swallowed cries. 

 

Thanos's rutting got harder and faster as he neared his climax, his grunts were heard over Loki's goats wimpering cries and Thor kicked and screamed Loki's name- begging anyone to hear!.    
"You could have been something wonderful." Thanos grinned between labored breaths. "But don't worry. En Dwi can groom me another just as pretty and talented, and far more compliant."    
He put a hand around Loki's neck, cutting off his air or his ability to scream anymore.    
Thanos bucked, sinking himself deep and his cock pulsed hard as he came.    
He looked up to the blond again, who looked at the larger man with a pure hatred. "And you, you must be so furious that your little slut enjoyed himself like that."   
He pulled out, cum dripping pink as it mixed with the blood and tucked himself back into his pants.    
"So angry.." he let Loki go, letting him gasp in air as he moved from behind the punk and picked up Bucky's gun.    
"That you killed him in a jealous rage."   
Thor's eyes widened in horror when Thanos lifted it up to Loki's head.

 

The dancer sank down to his knees as soon as the titan pulled out and let go of his hips. 

Dear God, everything hurt so much…

With shaking, bloodied hands Loki braced himself against the concrete ground and sucked in desperate breaths, coughing and sobbing with each gasp of air. Through thick haze of tears he saw long splinters pushed deep into the flesh under broken nails, but he couldn't really focus them - every cell in his body shattered with burning pain. He was going to puke… He couldn't hear Thanos anymore, or the rattling of metal as Thor struggled to set himself free. His ears were ringing with deafening buzz and rush of blood, making his head feel light and spin.

It's over, it's finally over, he whimpered to himself as scalding tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

But then Loki felt the cool touch of metal on his temple, and he lifted his head and froze in dead terror. 

Thanos looked down at him with a calm smirk on his vile mouth and placed the barrel of Bucky’s gun right above the punk’s ear, nudging his piercings with it.

“N-no, please-!!!”

Loki managed to sob and moved his dazed, panicked gaze to the equally terrified blond, hearing the click of safety being flicked off. Then everything slowed

 

He saw Thor thrashing in his binds and screaming through the gag, powerful muscles flexing helplessly in desperate attempts to break off the ties. Loki saw tears on the bearded cheeks, rushing down to disappear in the rough blond stubble. And the blue of Thor's eyes, now rimmed red by rageful tears, was like a stormy sky lit up by lightning. Loki could spend every second in the world looking into that sky.

He opened his numb, blood bitten mouth and gasped with tear shaking voice. He had to say everything that he should have during these agonizing weeks. 

How he watched Thor from afar after their first tryst at the club and smiled like an idiot when Thor looked for him and wrapped the offered neonband on his wrist. Or- or how he scouted the internet with just his name to finally find Thor's number on some ancient sale post, just so he could send him a tease-selfie and ask for another dance. He needed to tell him how he deliberately lost their lasertag bet at the carnival just so Thor could win and choose something kinky for them to do. Say how he feared Thor's anger after thw break up because it reminded him of his own father, but also that he trusted and _ knew _ a Thor would never hurt him. And he had to admit how off he felt after the night with Amora and Fandral and how no-one else made him smile as his hunter did.

Loki had to tell him all of this. And he still could!

“Thor, I lo-!!!”

 

Then Thanos pulled the trigger. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I've watched Endgame last night.   
> ...  
> Any way, here's a really short chapter.  
> Take care.   
> -Mei

All sound had disappeared to Thor, leaving nothing but the deafening ringing of the gun.    
  
Blood.    
  
It sprayed the wall and the ground, and it pooled under black locks of hair. It drained from his nose.    
  
His brilliant green eyes staring vacantly at Thor.    
  
He didn't even hear Thanos speaking, couldn't even comprehend what was happening when he felt the gag removed and hot metal being forced in his still bound hands, but the blond roared the cry only a man who just lost everything could utter.   
  
He went into a frenzy, metal clattered to the ground as the gun was dropped and Thanos said something else but Thor kicked and screamed.    
He didn't see the punch to the face coming that made his vision turn white.    
  
His hands were freed and Thor dropped to the ground in a daze, looking up in time enough to see Thanos putting the knife and the cut tie back into his pockets.    
And as much as Thor wanted to launch himself at the madman, his feet took him towards Loki.    
  
"No no no no baby-" Thor's voice shook, turning Loki's shoulder, turning him face up in his lap. He was too heavy.    
"Come on baby, talk to me- talk to me- please- say something-" he cupped Loki's face in his hands, but still there was no movement, not even a blink. He could feel the blood soaking through his jeans.   
Thor let out another cry as hot tears spilled down his face anew. Loki wasn't breathing.   
"Loki!! Loki wake up-!!" He put him back on the ground his mind a catastrophic mash of panic and he tried to perform CPR upon the lifeless body.    
He couldn't give up on Loki. He had to save him he HAD TO!   
"I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry for everything-" Thor sobbed, desperately trying to get his pulse back with each compression.    
He should have pulled Loki off the stage! He should have tried harder to get him to see, and to apologize- he should have been able to stop Thanos from attacking-    
This was Thor's fault-   
It was all his fault-   
  
The pressed his mouth against Loki's, trying to give him breath, tasting the copper of his blood.    
He had to save him.    
"Please Loki-" Thor sobbed against his lips. "Please don't leave me Please dont-"   
  
-   
  
Thanos had slipped inside before Thor had even got to the collapsed corpse. It was a messy thing, but he had worn gloves and his suit was dark. Not that it mattered. He had made Thor hold the gun. En Dwi had mentioned a violent ex lover, and now he no longer needed to worry about making up a motive. The police on his payroll would take care of the rest.    
It was too perfect. And as much as he liked Loki dancing for him, he was a better fuck, and he could get more dancers with a script of a check.    
  
But now, he had a part to play.    
  
Gone was the smug look as he came back inside the club, replaced with a wide eyed panic.   
"SOMEONE! HELP! A man is attacking a dancer!!" He yelled loud over the music downstairs, alerting the bouncers, the Grandmaster, and Bucky alike.    
"He's going to kill him!!!"

 

The ex soldier was at the bar, worried by the absence of his friend and asking the staff around if anyone has seen him. He had hoped to find Loki on the dance floor, like he usually did, but no-one has seen the punk. 

Then Bucky heard the stressed call over the thumping music and his blood ran cold. 

Was it Loki?

He looked at the man who yelled and recognized him as Grandmaster’s latest business partner. 

 

Gast was storming down the stairs from the vip floor, alerted by his bouncers, but Bucky was already pushing his way through the dancing mass and to the bald businessman. 

“Where?!” he roared over the music. The man pointed at the backdoor and Bucky rushed there, blood boiling anew. 

This time he was going to make sure that this fucking blond asshole leaves Loki alone.

He pushed the door open and ran outside, turning to look into the hardly lit back alley.

 

"It'll be okay baby, it'll all be okay I'll fix it-"    
The whimpering was coming from the man still over someone, his hands pressed over their chest and pressing again and again.    
CPR, Bucky realized right away, only the man didn't seem familiar and he was about to yell for an ambulance when he looked down at the person the man was trying to recissitate and his stomach twisted in shock.    
  
Loki was lying in a pool of blood, too pale and too still. The ex soldier had seen enough war and enough death to know immediately he was dead.    
  
"Damnit Loki!" Thor yelled in pain, stopping to breathe into the dancers pale lips.    
  
"Call the police!" Bucky yelled to the bouncers and he was already drawing his gun on the man who seemed to just now realize he was there. There was no mistaking it even with the short hair he knew it was Thor.   
  
"Please-" Thor's voice wavered, tight and hoarse. "Water- he needs water to wake up-"

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM.” Bucky roared, hands deadly still as he gripped the gun harder and aimed at the blond’s head. This man-- this fucker killed Loki. “Don't touch him, you piece of shit!!”

 

After everything they've been through, after Loki has finally managed to move on, to be happy again, this motherfucker killed him. Just like that. Gone. 

Bucky looked at his friend's lifeless face and saw red scratches on the deathly pale cheeks. The petrified terror in blank green eyes and bloodied lips parted in a mute call.

The soldier furrowed his brow but then his eyes widened when he finally saw the full picture. 

 

Loki's hands were red with blood from the cuts on his fingers, perfect nails shattered and prickled with slivers of wood. His tight jeans were ripped open, loosely hiked just up to the dancers hips, but Bucky still noticed the bloody smudges and livid marks-

 

Oh God

 

“You  _ FUCKING  _ **BASTARD!!** ” he bellowed, grabbing Thor by the neck and pulling off of Loki. He threw him down to the ground, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping his gun. 

He saw the small glock he had given to the dancer, tossed on the concrete close to where the blond was kneeling and Bucky’s heart skipped a painful beat.

That son of a bitch raped Loki and killed him with the gun he was given for the sole purpose of keeping him safe from the blond.

 

Thor saw the gun, and he didn't care. Loki was still bleeding.    
"I need to help him. I need to wake him up-" he moved to get back onto his feet but Bucky stepped closer, gun muzzle only a few inches from Thor's face.   
  
"No~" came another voice from the door. A tight gasping sound and En Dwi Gast appeared in the alleyway, kneeling beside his fallen dancer not caring about the blood and grime marring his perfect outfit.    
"What have you  **DONE** ?"   
"I! I didn't do this!" Thor stammered, watching the Grandmaster find the bullet hole and go sickeningly pale. There was no saving his poor starlett.    
"Liar!!!" En Dwi was furious- more so than Bucky had ever heard in his long time working at the Fox, and the rage behind it was intense enough to make the ex soldier glance at him.    
  
But Thor was still grasping at everything happening, shaking his head- he didn't do this!   
"T-Thanos- he - he did this!"

 

“Thanos?” Bucky spat and shoved Thor back, further away from Loki's lifeless body. He had failed to protect his friend - all he could do now  was to make sure the blond wouldn't get close ever again. “Just like Thanos was stalking him?! Harassing everyone around him?!!”

 

The grandmaster caressed the punk’s pale cheeks with long fingers, soft pads moving over the wide opened eyelids and gently closing the green eyes. Gast sighed heavily and brushed back the blood clumped hair from Loki's face.

“I'm so sorry Jewel.” he placed a gentle kiss on the dancers slowly cooling forehead and sniffed his dark hair. 

The heavy stench of blood overwhelmed Loki's sweet scent, making him already reek of ground and death. 

 

The grandmaster stood up to his feet with a dark, brooding expression and looked at the demented man, deliriously calling for help and water to wake up the dancer.

“Have you mmm called the cops?” Gast cleared his throat and asked one of his goons, grey eyes boring into Thor's delirious looking face. 

“Yes sir, they'll be here any minute now!”

 

“Shame. We uh-... we can't kill him now, can we.” the silver haired man pursed his lips and watched as his ex soldier raged with fury and sorrow.

 

"Loki-," Thor's gaze sank back to his lover on the ground. His eyes closed and a peaceful look over his face now. Everyone else didn't matter, their words didn't matter. The gun didn't matter.   
"Loki, baby it will be okay." He reassured the too pale man.    
  
There was multiple whispered going on behind both En Dwi and Bucky as a small group of people had gathered, both dancers and customers to see what the ruckus was about, but the bouncers were quickly pulling people back inside.   
By the bar, Thanos had to try not to smile. He had seen the reactions of the others through a window, doing exactly as he expected them to.    
He nodded to one of the men that had been in the room with him during the strip tease.    
"Make sure Schmidt is running this case." The captain was not only well in the rich man's pocket, but a personal friend.

 

“Of course sir.” the man nodded and made a proper call.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings~  
> I hope you're all holding up ♡ we have two more chapters to go. Plus a small surprise at the end.
> 
> We can't express our gratitude for each and every one of you, who read this story. Thank you so much, and we hope you'll stay for the last few updates ♡
> 
> ~Mei

Sif sat behind her desk at the station and opened the last document file she had to fill out that night. If it wasn't for that damn paperwork  she could have gone with the squad to the call they received. A homicide!! And yes, she felt bad for the victim and anyone involved, but at least it was more interesting than filling out forms!

With a heavy groan she clicked her pen and looked at the big clock hanging above the reception desk. Half past three.

 

Just as she put the ball of the pen on the paper, the station door swung open. The squad was back, dragging the arrested man with them. Sif got up from her chair and walked to the two of her desk-duty colleagues, who were watching the scene from their place by the coffee machine. 

“What's the story?” the women asked casually, for it was common for her team to share and rank the most interesting calls. 

 

“Sexual assault and murder.” spoke the man of the two, idly stirring his coffee and watching as the arrested man was dragged behind the doors that led to the holding cells.

“Lovers quarrel they say.” Coulson hummed and sipped his beverage.

 

Sif furrowed her brows and craned her neck to try and see anything. “Do we have a name on him?”

 

“Yeah, i think so. It's  in the note.” Sharon pointed at the reception desk and the arrest file on it. Sif opened the glass door and walked to the desk, snatching up the document and reading it. 

…

“FUCK-!!”

 

-

 

Thor had to be dragged away from the alley way and Loki's body screaming and yelling unintelligible things until eventually the cops on scene tazered him. He had refused any medical treatment, yelling at anyone who could hear him that they needed to treat Loki's bleeding and that the bastard who did it was Thanos and he didn't understand why no one was listening to him.    
  
After he had been shoved in the back of a cop car, Thor was violently yelling and trying to get out of the cuffs with everything he had.    
He refused to believe what the paramedics had claimed- that Loki was dead. He couldn't be- Thor REFUSED to believe it and he had to go prove it. Loki could explain everything, that it wasn't him that had done this to the dancer, that it was that fucker! He could set the record straight!!   
  
But by the time they had got to the station, Thor had exhausted himself. He hadn't slept in days, had eaten less, and with everything that just happened, struggling the metal link's around his wrists felt just as useless as it had struggling against the ties.    
  
  
He registered that the car had stopped, and he was being pulled out and escorted by three more officers in case he tried to run for it.    
But numbness was starting the sink in. All he could think about were the last breathless sobs, the look in Loki's eyes right before the trigger was pulled.    
He was going to say that he loved him. He was going to say it... He had tried to forgive Thor with his last breath.    
  
  
He was silent as they took his fingerprints, his mugshot, and took him to an interrogation room. His cuffs were locked to the table, and nothing they had said or were saying was penetrating his thoughts.    
  


Thor didn't even budge when the door opened and a tall man walked in, sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

 

The officer opened the file he had brought with him, aligning it perfectly to the table and straightening the pages with deft fingers. He templed his hands and steadily watched the blond before speaking up, calm voice thick with strong accent.

“Good evening. I am lieutenant Johann Schmidt of the Atlanta PD. Can you state your name for the record?”

 

Thor didn't answer. He didn't even look at the man, and instead was staring at his ink smudged fingers.    
There was blood on them. Loki's blood. Under this nails and staining his tanned skin.    
He wanted to wash them. He wanted to go see Loki.    
  
Blue eyes slowly looked up to the stern and gaunt looking man.    
"...is he safe?"

 

The officer picked up his pen and slowly clicked it on. He kept his eyes locked on the broken man in front of him and after a long silence, he finally answered.

“He's in our care now.”

Schmidt made a short note in the document and turned the page, eyes whipping through the file.

“Your name is Thor Odinson, i _ z _ that correct?”

 

The blond nodded.   
Loki was being taken care of. They would know what to do.    
And Thanos. He would pay.    
"Did you arrest him? Thanos." Blue eyes seemed to focus on Schmidt's, wavering between and looking back down again.   
  
He should have know it was going to be him. He should have been there earlier..   
"He was attacking him-, he was hurting Loki. I had to," Thor was under the impression he was in cuffs for assaulting Thanos. He didn't care if he was charged with battery. If he could have, Thor knew he would have killed him before he could ever touch Loki again.   
_ But you had your chance. Some hero you are. _

 

Schmidt glanced at Thor with a raised eyebrow, then looking back at his file. 

“Mister Dione i _ z _ being questioned right as we speak. He ha _ z _ some very crucial information to this case.”

 

The door opened and another policeman entered, handing lieutenant a paper envelope and whispering something to the superior officer. 

Schmidt listened patiently and nodded.

“Very  _ gut _ . Thank you, Zimo.”

They were left alone again and Thor watched as the officer opened the document, pulling out a bunch of freshly developed photos. He slowly looked through them and eventually moved his dark gaze up to Thor. He splayed out the photographs and moved them closer to the blond, tapping one with his finger. 

“Do you know this man?”

 

Thor stomach twisted in cold pain as he looked at the pictures.

The one pointed by the officer was a shot of Loki's face, slightly turned to the side with eyes closed and chapped lips tinged blue. A trail of blood ran down from his nose, dripping into the parted mouth. 

 

Thor shoved them away as best as his bound hands could, almost sending them off the side of the metal table.  
"I - I don't want to see these-" Thor's eyes clenched shut.   
No. No he didn't want to look at him like that. Not Loki.  
  
 _He wasn't breathing._ _  
_ _He wasn't moving._ _  
_ _Loot at all the blood._ _  
_ _You know what happened._ _  
_ _You know he isn't okay._ _  
_ __Look at them. Look at the pictures and see what you let happen.   
  
Slowly Thor opened his eyes again, a fat tear rolling down his face he didn't remember feeling, but he finally answered Schmidt's question with a soft nod and he swallowed hard.   
"Loki-,... Laufyson.." it felt like a metal spike saying his last name. He never got to tell Loki he knew it.

 

Schmidt nodded and wrote yet another note in the document.

“Tell me what happened tonight.” The officer moved the pictures, showing Thor the close ups of Loki's bloodied, splintered hands, dark bruise around his neck and an imprint of a hard grip on the punk’s hipbone.

 

The man watched as the blond paled seeing the pictures, and with a tiniest curl on his lip he moved one last photo - the gun, scattered on the ground near the pool of thick blood. 

“Why did you kill Loki Laufyson?”

 

Thor snapped his attention back to the lieutenant, his eyes wide in both disbelief and agape horror.    
"Kill-? You think I  _ killed _ Lo--" The blond couldn't even finish before the tightening in his chest forced him to stop. "I tried to save him! That fucking bastard was forcing himself on Loki!"   
He hands clenched into fists, the fire that had been raging in him earlier resurfacing like petrol and a match.    
"He tied me to the the fucking fire escape and he raped my boyfriend-" Angry hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "You should be investigating  **HIM** !" He pulled at the cuffs again when he stood to make his point. "You  **CAN'T** let him get away with this-!!"

 

“ _ Sit down _ , mister Odinson. You do not  _ w _ ant to be tazed again. Do you?” lieutenant’s calm eyes were merciless, with a tiniest glint of actual amusement. With a small smirk, Schmidt turned the page of his documents and looked it up and down

“Mister Odinson,  _ w _ i have a statement from the victim's associate, that you were in fact  _ not  _ his ‘boyfriend’’ “ he paused to watch the painful glitch on the blond’s face. “Not any more, that i _ z _ .”

 

The officer shoved some of the pictures back to the envelope, leaving the close-up to Loki's face, the full body picture of his crumbled frame laying in a dark pool of blood, and the photo of the gun. 

“We alzo have many,  _ many  _ statements saying that you have been harassing the decedent for the past few weeks.” He pointed at the picture of the gun. “And that this was given to him as a form of self defence- from you, mister Odinson.”

 

Thor opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.    
The gun was... to protect against him?   
"No.... No that's not.. He wouldn't have.. I would never have hurt him." Thor stared at the gun. "I just- I just wanted to talk to him."   
Slowly the blond sat down.   
  
"He said he still loved me-,. We were going to work it out. I may have... I might have been overzealous but I loved him more than I've ever loved anything in my life- you have to believe me I would never  **hurt** him!! Loki is everything to me!"

 

“ _ Was,  _ I'm afraid.” they officer tsked and looked at the picture of Loki's face, finger tracing over the dark spot of a gaping bullet hole underneath the luscious locks. “Even with a small caliber - a short-range shot to the head like that?” he shook his head and clicked his tongue. “No chance of survival.”

 

Schmidt fed on all the signs of Thor's despair, fingers lazily spinning the elegant pen. With a final click, he pocketed the pen and closed the file. 

“Thor Odinson, you're accused of rape and  murder of one Loki Laufyson.” the lieutenant stood up, calm and seemingly unamused by the whole situation, but under the professional facade he enjoyed the pain in the blond’s eyes.

 

"No!! I'm not guilty!!" Thor stood up with enough force to knock back his chair and if the table itself hadn't been bolted to the concrete floor it would have flown too.   
"I didn't hurt him!!"  
The two officers that were just outside watching through the one way glass rushed in to grab Thor before he had even the possibility to break out of his cuffs, which now dug into his skin viciously.   
"Thanos did this!! He KILLED HIM!! **HE'S A MURDERER! YOU HAVE-!-!-"**   
  
Thor was cut off and the sound of his yelling was replaced with the jagged crackling of a stun gun, forcing Thor down as the other unlocked him from the table and put his hands behind his back.   
"I- I didn't ," Thor slurred as he was yanked back up to his feet. "I tried to save him-"

 

“Of course you have, mister Odinson. And what an excellent job you did.” the officer said with a smirk, looking at the photo of Loki's beautiful pale face and nudging it towards the blond. “I'm sure he'z very thankful.”

Schmidt nodded his head and the two policemen dragged Thor out of the room. 

 

Thor was yelling and fighting again against the police, that last statement having sent him in a frenzy of rage and guilt.    
Loki was dead. He was dead and Thor didn't do anything about it. He couldn't save him from the one thing he had always promised he would-.   
  
  
Thor was shoved against the wall for the officers to get a better grip on the large man and his wild eyes landed on one of the officers not grabbing him. The one down the hall, looking at him in horror and agonized shock.    
"SIF! I didn't kill him! You have to believe me!  **_Tell them!_ ** Tell them I never would have hurt Loki!-"    
But Thor was already being dragged away again down towards the holding cells, his furious screams echoing in the building.

 

\-- 

 

Bucky sat behind the wheel of his truck, hands clenched on the well-worn leather in a deadly grip and eyes staring blindly far in the distance. Whenever he closed them, he saw his friend's dead face with fear embalmed in his sharp features. 

 

The soldier let out a breath he didn't realise was holding, letting go of the steering wheel and reaching to his breast pocket for the pack of cigarettes. With numb fingers he picked one out and held between his lips, flicking his battered but faithful lighter and watching the small flame. 

Loki didn't like him smoking. He claimed it was because of the smell, but Bucky knew he simply cared and worried about his health. James was the first person Loki ever opened up to when he first came to the city, and to the fox alike. Bucky quickly took a liking to the young punk, helping him out for the first few months and then protecting him further along their friendship. Loki's nagging was his way of returning the deep care-

Bucky faltered and shut the fire, pulling the cigarette from his lips and clutching it in rough fingers.

He had taken one promise to his friend. To keep his safe from the psychotic blond. And tonight he watched Loki being zipped up in a body bag, after the said madman had defaulted and killed him like a cheap whore.

It was all his fault. 

 

Barnes finally focused his eyes on the destination he was at - Amora’s house. Loki was currently staying with her for a week, the last one before planned return to his own apartment. 

The blond woman deserved to hear it from someone else than a dry police officer. Someone who could really understand that pain…

 

Bucky exited his car, legs weak and heavy as made of lead, going up to the small porch of the house and knocking on the white painted door.

 

It was a few minutes before the door finally unlocked and opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Amora, and she looked surprised to see Bucky there and glanced around to realize he was alone.    
"Hey Buck.," she stepped aside so he could come in. "Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch," which really meant I had a little too much wine and woke up and hastily cleaned up.    
"You guys could have told me it was going to be an all night event, I've been worried sick. Called Loki like... a hundred times but I guess he turned it off or something," It wasn't the first time he and Bucky had spent all night at the Fox either dancing or practicing and just waiting out their drinks to come home or go back to working.    
She turned around to Bucky again about to offer him tea or coffee when she saw the expression on his face; stoic, but his eyes were pained.    
"Buck?... what's wrong?"

 

The man lowered his eyes, mouth suddenly very dry. He tried clearing his throat, but the heavy lump didn't disappear, only grew. Finally he looked up at the worried woman again and tried to speak as calmly as possible, but his voice was hoarse and strained.

“He-... Loki's been shot.” Bucky choked out, hands folded in front of him and clenched so hard that his knuckles whitened.

“He's dead.” came a pained whisper, casting the last feeling of warmth out of the room.

 

"..what?" Amora's breath left her in one choked gasp, tears immediately coming to her eyes. She felt like she couldn't breathe at all.   
"No-" her voice wavered. "No!!" Her shoulders shook and she sobbed out with her hand over her mouth and Bucky drew her into a hug as she wailed.    
"No no no!!!"   
Her best friend couldn't be Dead!! She had just talked to him before his shift!! He was excited to finally do the damned performance-   
"How?? Why??" She pulled away and demanded answers from Bucky. 

 

The ex-soldier tried to gently move Amora to sit with him on the couch because he saw the tremble in her body, her legs threatening to give in.

“He went out after his dance and…  _ t _ -that  **bastard** got to him in the back alley. Behind the club.”

Amora felt as the man tensed and his calm grip tightened on her shoulder, but he tried to compose himself enough to comfort her. He was mourning just as hard as she was.   
  


Her eyes widened further.    
"Thor-?  **HE** k-killed Loki??" She was in utter disbelief, for the dancer had been so sure that no matter how bad Thor was with stalking he would never hurt him.    
Even Fandral, once he came to, had said Thor wasn't typically an aggressive man. He had seemed confused and angry enough for Amora to believe the two men had never ever been in an altercation like that.    
She shouldn't have been so stupid as the start to believe that.   
"I'm going to fucking  **kill** him!" She nearly screeched pulling from Bucky's embrace and throwing open the hall closet.    
She didn't have a gun but she did have a metal baseball bat to deter intruders and she grabbed it through the haze of tears.

 

Bucky started up from the couch and caught Amora’s hand, holding her whole shaking frame in a tight embrace.

“Amora, stop! Put it down-” he tried to reason with her, but in reality he wished more than anyone else to smash the blond’s head in with that bat. “The police took him already, he's at the station.”

The woman finally stopped struggling in his grip, instead falling limp and wailing with heavy tears. Bucky took the bat out of her hands and sat her down on the couch again, letting her weep on his shoulder.

“He's not getting away with it.” the soldier murmured, promising it not only to the crying women but to himself as well.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another update ♡  
> I was wandering - who do you like best from the supporting characters? I myself am leaning to Amora.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!♡ 
> 
> -Mei

Thor was pacing the cell back and forth. No one was listening to him!! How could no one even think to look at the fucking proof in front of them?   
He didn't kill Loki!    
The photos flashed in his mind, making him wince and run his hands through his hair with another pained sound.   
This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream! A nightmare-!   
  
Thor had been removed from the general cells where other criminals or drunks were being held, not trusting the blond's mental stability to not attack one of them.    
And the silence was absolutely deafening and it was making Thor spiral into his thoughts.    
So when he heard a soft thump of footsteps, he first wondered if his head was playing games on him. He walked to the iron bars of his cell and saw a dark haired figure walking towards him, making his heart beat faster.

Loki?

 

The person was getting closer, their lines blurry in the fluorescent lights of the corridor. Or maybe it was the exhaustion. Thor hasn't slept since-

 

Sif stopped in front of his cell, arms crossed on her chest and lips tightly pressed together. She looked at her friend and then around his empty cell.

“... You're not eating.” she deadpanned, seeing the untouched meal tray on the ground.

 

Confused at her first comment, Thor followed her gaze to the tray.    
He shook his head. Food wasn't important, and he felt sick even thinking about eating.   
He looked back to his friend. Even with her stoic look, it was the friendliest face he had seen all night.   
She might be the only person here who would see the truth.     
"Sif, please. You know I didn't do this, you have to believe me! You know I loved Loki. I loved him. I never would have hurt him in my life-"   
He was trying not to break down again, feeling it on the edge of his shaking voice and in the misting of his eyes again.    
  


Sif shook her head and snapped her eyes up, looking at Thor. 

“ _ How _ can i know? I'm no longer sure of  _ anything _ , Thor!” she growled out, but there was no malice in her voice - only fear and worry. Sif nervously licked and bit her lip, feet shifting uneasily.

“They say you were stalking him… and you told me you haven't seen him in weeks.” She took another step closer to the iron bars, voice shushing to a whisper. “Someone ransacked his place last week…”

She was standing face to face with the broken man, staring into his pained eyes. “Tell me it wasn't you. “

 

Thor wrapped his fingers around the bars, not able to hold her gaze for longer than a few seconds and then Sif knew immediately that it was.   
"I'm sorry.- I - I didn't mean for it to go so far. I was angry-, I told him he needed to stop working at the fox because I was terrified something like this was going to happen to him. I just, I saw all those things, those damn costumes they made him wear. I wanted to stop him going, but he wouldn't listen. I had to do something-"   
He realized how that made him sound and his stomach twisted more.    
"I didn't hurt him Sif. I was trying to save him- and I fucking failed."

 

Sif stepped back and looked away, brows furrowed in a deep frown.

“He's -..” She faltered, biting her lip and looking over her shoulder, to make sure they were alone. Then she looked back at Thor and whispered with a strained voice. “The owner of the club pulled his strings, and they're doing Loki's autopsy right now. They say-.. he'-”

Sif sighed heavily and bit her lip.  “.. there are marks on his body. Violent ones.”

Sif looked at the blond with unsure, hesitant expression. Thor knew what she was talking about and it made his heart ache anew. He still could hear Loki's cries and the look on his face as he tried to reach him and escape the monstrous man. 

 

He grit his teeth as he tried to swallow the cold lump in his throat.    
They were cutting into him they were opening his poor baby up.   
"Thanos-" he spat. "He's the sponsor for that pompous asshole."   
Of course he would do anything in his power to protect that fucking murderer.    
"I came to try to talk to Loki after his show. I needed to apologize for everything, and I found him in the alley way with that Bastard trying to force himself on Loki. We fought," Thor gestured to the bruised cheek and busted lip, his knuckles scraped.    
"But I couldnt---" his voice tightened again. "I don't know what happened, but he fucking tied me to the fire escape. He forced me to watch him rape-" he couldn't finish the sentence.     
"I couldn't break the tie. I couldn't. I let him die-" a fresh tear rolled down his cheek and he looked down. He should have fought harder, he should have done SOMETHING.

 

Sif watched him with weary but ruthful eyes, lips pursed into a thin line. Thor was hot headed and very much aggressive lately, but she couldn't believe he would force himself on someone. Especially that dancer. Not like that.

 

“Okay.” She whispered, slowly nodding her head and keeping her gaze locked on the blond’s sorrowful eyes. “I want to believe you, Thor. I really do…’

 

It was the first time anyone had given him any pause to his guilt.    
"Look-" he showed her his wrists through the bars. They were cut and red from the handcuffs, but under them, there was bruising and burn like marks as if from a rope.    
"He tried to reach out for me but that fucker pinned him down on the crates--" Thor stopped suddenly, his eyes widening and he grabbed the bars again.    
"DNA! If they are doing the autopsy then they will take DNA from-, from the, the assault, right?? That will prove I'm innocent and Thanos is guilty. Please Sif, please I need your help." He begged.

 

“I'll see what i can do.” Sif promised and tried to give him an attempt of a smile.

“I was officially swept aside from the case, because of ‘conflict of interests so i don't have the aces to all files, but..-” she sighed and shook her head with a tired smirk. Wasn't there something about not cleaning up Thor's shit anymore?

Looking up to his blue eyes, Sif crossed her arms again but looked far less intimidating than when the blond first saw her. Now she was desperate

“You have to promise me I'm not chasing ghosts, Thor. No more fucking lies. Swear to me on your mother's grave, that you didn't do it.”

 

"I swear on my mother's grave, Sif." Thor said without hesitation, the seriousness in his tone stopping it from wavering. "I swear I did not rape or kill him, and that i am being set up for this. You have to take that bastard down. I know he is doing everything he can to cover his ass but he can't get away with this."    
He held his hands out between the bars.   
"I know I'm asking you to believe a lot, Sif, and I'm sorry for how I was the last time we talked.. but please.. if not for me then for Loki. He didn't deserve any of this."

 

“I know.” Sif hummed and hesitantly took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. ‘I'll do what I can.”

After a quick moment  she let go and smiled weakly. 

“They want to ask you some more questions in the morning, so i suggest eating some of your newspaper-pulp breakfast.” She nodded at his food tray. 

“I'll be back as soon as I find anything.”

 

"Thank you," Thor said softly, his hands coming back to wrap around the bars. "I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you, but I will." He promised, and for the first time since the alley way, he felt the smallest sliver of hope he dared to feel.    
  
\--   
  
Thor spent two days in jail with little contact save for the city appointed lawyer since the blond couldn't afford his own. None of the tests on Loki had come back yet, and since Thor insisted on maintaining his innocence, Ms. Romanoff told him to say nothing else to anyone while they gathered their own defense.    
  
The hearing went quietly, with the charges laid out for stalking, vandalism (since his finger prints matched those found at Loki's destroyed apartment), sexual assault, and murder in the first degree.    
The best Thor could hope for was life without parole, but if he were found guilty, the more likely sentence was death.    
The bail was set so high, Thor had absolutely no hope of paying it even in a year's wages.    
  
  
So.. it came at a total surprise that just a few hours after his tail date was set that an officer came up to his cell with keys.    
"Your bail's been paid."    
  


Thor lifted his head to look up at the officer with tired, confused glare.  _ How _ ? Who would pay so much to bail him out-

“Pack up, Big Guy. I've got your ‘ _ Get out of jail’’  _ card.”

Fandral smiled at him albeit a bit crookedly - he still had a bandaid over his nose and a tiny faded split on his brow. But his eyes were warm, full of care and worry. 

“C'mon, let's get you out of here. You need a shave.”

 

Thor was at a complete loss of words. Fandral was the last person he expected to see, let alone, actually pay to get the larger man out.   
Not after what he did to him, especially.    
"Fandral..-" his voice was still rough from yelling, but when he opened his arms, Thor pulled him into a tight embrace.    
"Fuck I'm sorry-" he managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry for everything, Fandral."   
It was a gargantuan relief to feel him hug back, a silent acceptance of his apology.

 

“I know Big Guy, i know.” Fandral hummed and patted his friend's shaking back. Sif has contacted him right after her talk with Thor, knowing that Fandral was the only person able to pay the bail. The dashing man was shocked when he heard about what happened, but not for a second did he believe that Thor could actually commit these crimes. So he paid the bail, ignoring his family's protests.

“C'mon. Let's get you out of here.”

Fandral unwrapped Thor's massive arms from around himself and kept a hold on his shoulder as they walked down the hall and out of the station. 

 

\---

 

After the police finished their investigation upon Loki's body, he was finally released to be buried.    
His father, while notified of his son's death, never came to claim the body.    
  
Amora and Bucky did, however.    
They wanted their friend to have a funeral and get a proper burial after the brutal way he was taken from the world.    
They had agreed to have him rest in Simon's Cemetery. It was a little out of town, but it was clean, and peaceful.    
  
Thor had agonized for days, begging Sif to tell him the location, but she had told him time and time again that going to the funeral would be a terrible idea, considering anyone who knew about the case had already decided Thor's guilt.    
But the large blond eventually broke her down. He needed to mourn just as badly as those who would be there. He needed some type of closure before his life would be turned upside down by the system.    
  
But she told him only on the condition that he wait until after the official funeral. Of course the hunter hadn't wanted to; he wanted to see his love for one final time. But he also understood why that wasn't really an option now.    
"Keep the photos you've taken. Remember him like that, full of life."   
  
Thor had taken that advice, and it was the only thing that was getting him through watching it from a far.    
It killed him, seeing so few people there around Loki's casket. He couldn't recognize any of them from this distance, but he imagined Bucky was there, getting his chance to say goodbye. 

 

Thor had stayed hidden until almost all of the mourners left, but he couldn't wait any longer. He walked down the narrow aisle of graves, passing them without a second of thought. He had his eyes focused on the plain black gravestone, swamped with white lilies and roses. Thor could smell their heavy sweet scent from afar, strong whiffs of fragrance dizzying his mind further.

It felt so surreal…

 

He neared close enough to read the epitaph carved and painted in silver letters on the dark stone. 

 

_ “From fairest creatures we desire increase, _ __   
_ That thereby beauty's rose might never die, _ __   
_ But as the riper should by time decease, _ _   
_ __ His tender heir might bear his memory”

 

Thor felt a bittersweet warmth spread in his chest. This quote-- it matched his baby perfectly. Was it Shakespeare? It must have been. He briefly remembered their sweet morning in his kitchen, when Loki played their guessing game and recited the fragment of one poem.

“ _ Shakespeare can be intense.. don't you think?” _ the memory of the punks voice rang in his head, making his heart throb harder.

He walked to the grave and with a shaking hand touched the ice cold tombstone.

 

He nearly collapsed at it, dropping to his knees as a silent sob gripped his throat.    
The single red rose he had in his hand was delicately tucked amongst the wreaths of white despite Thor's unsteady hands.    
He vowed to come to Loki's grave every day he was a free man to give him a rose. He would make sure Loki would always know Thor's love would never wane.    
Because what more could he do?   
  
He could make sure that Thanos paid for this. That's what he could do.   
  
"YOU!!"    
Thor was yanked from his mencholy thoughts at the loud voice and he turned, surprised anyone was still there- and his cringed when he realized who it was. Bucky and Amora were both marching towards him.   
  


“You  _ BASTARD _ !!!” the woman screamed and launched claws first at the blond, but Bucky held her down with a strong grip around her waist before she could scratch Thor's eyes out. “How dare you come here?!!”

Amora struggles and yelled, twisting in the soldiers hold to set free and kill the man who took her best friend away from her, forever.

More tears welled up in her eyes, quickly spilling and pouring down her makeup smudged cheeks. She had already cried plenty during the burial and the wake, but this--!! This  _ monster _ dared to show at Loki's funeral!!

“I'm going to fucking  _ KILL YOU _ for this!!” she screeched, fingers digging into Bucky’s sleeved forearm.

 

"Stop!" Thor roared, but his voice was just as pained. "I didn't kill Loki-!" But both of them gave Thot a glare that told him they didn't believe it for one second.    
He took a step back from them, swiping away tears that threatened to spill over.    
"I loved Loki, just as much as you did. I'm not the fucking murderer, Thanos is. And if you'd just open your eyes you'd see that too-," Thor was getting angry, but he faltered.   
He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to fight with Loki's friends, not on his grave.    
"I have every right to mourn him."    
  
"You're lucky I don't let her tear you to pieces," Bucky growled, holding Amora back as she tried to storm out of his grip.   
"You stalked him for months, you trashed his place, and you were pissed from the start he worked at the Fox."

 

“You beat up your friend because Loki had fun with us! He was hospitalised for fucks sake!! And now you had to punish Loki as well?!!!” the woman threw another deadly glare at Thor, pretty face mired by furious snarls and cries.

“You have already taken him away from us--!!” Amora wailed and finally stopped struggling in the soldiers hold, shaking with blinding rage and sorrow. Hot tears rushed down her cheeks and strained her already quivering voice. “WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!”

 

Thor wanted Loki back. He wanted Thanos arrested or better yet killed, he wanted to apologize for everything he had done.    
"I WANT to mourn in PEACE!" Thor's shaky and angry voice echoed through the quiet Cemetary, making Bucky tense and reach for his gun again when Thor took a step forward.    
"You fuckers haven't even given me the chance to prove my innocence! I tried to fucking save him! I loved him and he still loved me- but you two don't give a fuck about what really happened do you? You just want to pin the blame on the most convenient person! I May be a lot of things but I'm  **_NOT_ ** a murderer!"   
  
It took a moment for Thor to realize Bucky had drawn his gun and pointed it at Thor, who had stalked towards the two friends while yelling.    
"Get out. Get out of this cemetery! I refuse to spill any of your toxic blood on his grave." Bucky said through grit teeth.

 

Amora narrowed her eyes and put hand on the soldiers arm, lowering his gun.

“Bullet would be a kindness for him.” she sniffled and brushed reddened, cold nose with the back of her gloved hand but her eyes burned with hellfire. She kept that gaze on Thor and hissed like a venomous viper. “He needs to suffer.”

 

The woman let go of Bucky’s arm and walked closer to Thor, snarling quietly.

“i hope they don't give you the chair. I hope you get a life.” Amora stopped right in front of the blond man and spoke more quietly, with merciless poison dripping from every word. “Because i want you to live every god forsaken day of your pathetic life knowing that you have taken something priceless away from this world. And away from me.” 

 

Thor glared back down at her. Where her anger was hot fire and molten words, Thor's was like ice.    
"Fuck. You. Bitch." He snarled, "You didn't care about him the way I did. You still don't. You're happy to let his murderer go without a second thought because you hate me so much? Some fucking friends you are. I'll prove I'm not guilty, and I'll take down that fucker Thanos while you two play a pity party for each other instead of getting justice for Loki."

 

Amora screamed with pained fury and before Bucky could stop her again, she slapped Thor on the face. Her gloves softened the strike and if it wasn't for them, Thor would surely have deep scratches from her nails. Thankfully  before she could gauge the blond’s eyes out, Bucky grabbed her waist and lifted up dragging away screaming and shouting.

“SAY THAT AGAIN!! SAY THAT I DIDN'T CARE FOR HIM YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!”

“Amora, STOP-” but she didn't even hear Bucky’s growls.

“I picked him up from pieces after you two broke up!! I gave him home after you broke into his!! I was there for him when you weren't!!” she scratched and kicked, hot tears running down her cheeks again. “I PICKED HIM UP FROM THE MORGUE!! HE COULDN'T HAVE AN OPEN CASKET BECAUSE  **HIS HEAD WAS BLOWN OPEN!!!** ”

The woman couldn't stand it anymore, she screamed and cried, pulling at her hair and slipping out from Bucky’s hold down to her knees to the wet cold ground.

 

Thor felt her words like stabs of ice through his chest and his own angry and grief stricken tears fell down his face.   
"I was forced to watch him die!" He said lowly. "I had to hear him beg for help and for his life, and I couldn't help him."    
He had nightmares of it every time he slept, which was hardly ever anymore.   
Even if Thanos was taken down, those horrible memories were burned into his mind.    
"And now, when I'm trying to help him in death, No one Fucking believes me! I don't want to fight You! I DIDN'T want ANY of this to happen. I was a fucking idiot and an asshole, I know that. I know how it looks and I know how it sounds! But I didn't kill him! Please, I'm begging you," Thor looked between the two, his anger falling back into tight grief.   
"Stop hating me, just for two minutes. All I'm asking is to look at the proof, at what the grandmaster is hiding," he looked to Bucky, knowing his boss would cover for his rich patron. "See why no one has pulled security footage, or or why Thanos was conveniently gone in the same time span, or at least wait for the DNA results to come back! I don't care what you feel about me, but this isn't about me. Just please, look at the evidence. For Loki's sake."   
  


Bucky helped Amora up and she wiped more of her tears  finally looking up at Thor again.

“Just leave him alone… “ she sounded  tired and completely broken. Slowly backing away, the woman touched the cold stone of her friend's grave one more time before leaving the two men alone. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her Pet to come and take her home.

 

The air was thick between the two of them, almost as if they were both waiting for the other to break the silence.    
"Bucky I-"   
"Don't. Nothing you can possibly say will fix this and I'm done listening to you, it's your turn to listen to me."   
Thor grit his teeth, but he stayed silent.    
"As far as I'm concerned, all the evidence points to you. You stalked him at work and at his home, and don't think I didn't see your fucking car creeping down MY street when Loki was with me. I gave him a gun because I've seen men like you. I've had more than my fair share of assholes who thought they could control other people's lives because it didn't suit what they wanted. I never saw Loki fall for anyone as hard as he did for you. But when you two split? When Amora and I put him back together after you shattered Him? You went off the deep end, didn't you?. Maybe you really believe Loki still loved you, or that you were trying to save him. But you didn't. He's dead. And that's your fault."   
"I didnt-"   
"Let me tell you something Thor Odinson. Even if I humored you for one moment and thought you didn't rape and murder Loki, you're still responsible. The grandmaster said You had been at the show and his private viewing. He was in that alley way because he was running from YOU. I don't know what happened there, but what I do know, is that his blood and suffering is on your hands."

 

Bucky hid his gun again and sent Thor a murderous glare, leaving him by the grave alone and numb.

The blond slowly knelt on the ground and caressed the cold tombstone with stiff fingers. Tears prickled his eyes but he quickly brushed them away. He needed to stay focused. For Loki's sake.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everybody...  
> We've made it to the end of the story.  
> Well ....An end.
> 
> Thank you all for being here and getting so far with us on this journey. Because it was an amazing journey, for me at least. Please, stay till The end.
> 
> The last, additional chapter will be updated on schedule, on Thursday. 
> 
> Thank you all so much.   
> With lots of love   
> \- Mei

Two weeks had passed with the tension still tight.    
The one thing that gave Thor strength was his friend's. It gave him greater relieve than he could have possibly imagined to know that at least they knew Thor wasn't guilty. They remained loyal friends, and genuinely believed their friend was innocent and it kept Thor sane.    
  
It was the evening before the trial, and knowing his was on edge more than usual, Sif and Fandral decided to have a night out to the Valkyre.    
It was the first time in a long time Thor was actually smiling.    
  
"Thank you guys," Thor sipped on a second beer as his friend's giggled from the story Fandral had just told.

 

“You're welcome, Big Man!” Dashing cheered and finished his beer, setting the empty bottle back on the sticky table. His nose was completely healed, although it had a tiny crease in the place of the breaking. The doctors suggested a plastic surgery to fix it, but Fandral refused saying it counted as a battle scar. 

“Listen Thor. Sif and I've been talking and ....” the dashing man suddenly changed his tone, cleared his throat and looked at his friend. Even in his half-drunken state he looked very serious. “We agreed, that when they let you go tomorrow - and I say  WHEN not IF!!- … I'm going to shave my stache.” 

Fandral looked Thor straight in the eye, fingers anxiously brushing curled ends of his mustache.

“That's how much I believe in you, brother. It ain't getting better than that!-” he giggled and grinned again. 

 

Thor's eyes widened.    
"Are you serious?? You mean that thing can actually come off?" He teased. But the sentiment meant a lot, and the group knew that Fandral shaving his infamous and perfectly kept moustache was not only an act of solidarity but showed his real colors and gold heart.    
Thor didn't deserve such good friends.    
He clapped Fandral on the shoulder, bringing him in for a side hug (since that's what the table would allow at the moment).   
"Thank you Fandral. That means a hell of a lot coming from you." He smiled, and when he sat back down he fidgeted some.   
"Also.. Fandral. I know you said it's all water under the bridge with what I did to you,. But I want to make it up to you. I want you to know how much I regret losing control." He motioned for him to hold his hand out, and he fished something out of his pocket.    
  
This had been something he had thought about doing for weeks now. And he had finally decided to do it. They both had helped him so much, and Fandral had even paid the small fortune it took to get Thor a few weeks guaranteed freedom.    
This was well worth it.    
  
Thor dropped the keys to Lucielle into Fandral's open hand.    
"I just fixed her all up, so please.. take good care of her."

 

“Wha-” the dashing man dumbfounded, mouth falling open and eyes not really believing in what they witnessed. 

“But-... But she's your babe!” Fandral babbled and started at his friend, holding the keys as if they were something fragile and holy. 

“ You can't-  _ I  _ can't accept this!  _ Her _ , i mean-!”

Thor smiled and almost laughed at the ‘ _ system error’  _ in his friend's eyes. 

 

Sif's mouth was also agape, looking from Fandral's shocked face to Thor and back.   
Thor nodded his head.    
"Of course you can. I know that you will be a good care taker for my baby."   
Thor was also not as confident as Sif and Fandral for the trial tomorrow. His lawyer was frustrated, apparently being legally red taped in everything she was doing. And what was worse, was that Thor hadn't told them the DNA results taken from Loki had apparently come back inconclusive.    
He knew it was Thanos's doing, but he had no way to prove it.    
He knew it would be a battle for anyone to believe his side.    
  
But Thor shoved those thoughts to the side. He wanted to enjoy his last few hours with the people he cared about.

 

Fandral slowly closed his hand on the keys, shock still apparent on his face.

“..I'm gonna keep them for you. Until you come back.” he looked sternly into his friend's blue eyes. “And you  _ will _ .”

Dashing took the keys and put them in his pocket, suddenly more sober. 

 

Sif smiled and patted Thor's shoulder.

“Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't crash it.

 

Thor laughed again.   
"Thank you Sif, because I will kick his ass."   
"Again-," Fandral added cheekily, making the whole group laugh. Thor motioned for another round for everyone.    
  
\-----    
  
Thor was dropped back off at his home via taxi. Lucielle had gone home with Fandral, which was why he had insisted he and Sif carpool to the bar in the first place.   
  
Now, thoroughly and pleasantly buzzed, Thor walked into his apartment, pausing when he thought he remembered locking his door, but shrugged it off.    
It was late, he was still nervous about tomorrow, and he set this wallet down and took his shoes off.    
  
It felt oddly quiet in the apartment.

 

Thor flicked on the light switch and froze when he saw the massive figure emerge from the darkness.

Thanos.

 

The titan curled his vile lips in a sneer, his dark eyes focused on the startled blond. 

“Good evening, Mr Odinson.”

The door shut behind Thor, one of Thanos's goons slamming them shut and other launching at the hunter and subduing him to the ground.

 

Thor yelled out and struggled hard against the man, then he felt the cold metal of a gun against the back of his head.   
"Shut up, or I'll blow yer brains out." The man sneered, cocking the pistol to make his point.    
But Thor glared at the man walking towards him in a casual saunter.    
"What the FUCK do you want, murderer??" Struggled again, and he was struck with the butt of the gun.   
  


Thanos tsked with his tongue and stopped right in front of Thor, nudging his chin up with the toe of his overly expensive leather shoes. 

“Don't fight so hard, boy. You might break something. “ with another smirk he stepped on Thor's hand - hard enough to hurt, but not enough to fracture. 

“So you have some flush friends, don't you? I must admit, i was surprised they let you out.”

 

"They are going to find out it was you! You can't pin this all on me there will be people who see through your shit!" Thor snarled as menacingly as one could while pinned at gunpoint.   
"I'm going to make sure you DIE for killing him if it's the last thing I do-!"   
The man behind him had grabbed a cloth and shoved it into Thor's mouth.    
"Now now, no screaming, your neighbors will make another noise complaint." The cold chuckle made Thor's stomach twist.

 

The bald man stepped away for a moment, pacing around Thor's living room.

“I had hoped this issue would resolve itself nicely, but you keep hampering in my way, boy. I've grown tired of it.” the giant hummed and picked something out from his pocket- a beautiful silk scarf.

Loki's scarf.

Thor knew it was his. He has seen his baby wear it when he was following him for the past few weeks. He could still smell the fading perfume from the soft fabric.-

 

He jolted in his restrains at the thought of this vile monster invading Loki's home, searching through his things, taking whatever trinket he'd like!

_ Kind of like you, huh? _

Thor growled around his gag and it made Thanos chuckle ominously. 

 

“Turns out your little slut might be of some use after all.” the titan wrapped both ends of the scarf in  his hands and strained the fabric. 

 

Thor was about to snarl something from behind the gag at the fucker, but his eyes widened when sudden realization hit him.    
No-   
No no no-   
Thor bucked and kicked at the man holding him as Thanos drew closer. He was going to kill Thor too!!   
He managed to throw the smaller man off of him before he could get another incapacitating hit in with the gun and Thor ripped the cloth from his mouth.    
"SOMEONE---!" The hunter had been running towards the door when he felt the cold material wrapping around his neck and tightening before he could reach up and he clawed at it as Thanos seemed to drag him back into the living room like he weighed nothing.   
Fear gripped at Thor's chest, gasping and struggling for breath and he scrambled for the phone in his pocket.   
  


One of the thugs grabbed the blond’s hand and twisted his wrist, yanking the phone from his grip. Thor tried to reach for it again, but Thanos dragged him further back to the living room. He knocked Thor off his feet, sending him down to the ground and the tight twine on the blond’s neck tightened even further. The hunter tried to yank at the scarf, but he couldn't get even one finger between the silk and his neck. His lungs burned and screamed for air, sending desperate spasms through his body. 

 

It couldn't end like this-!! He had to fight! For his innocence, his life-! Loki's justice!!

 

Thor felt prickling numbness crawl up to his hands still scrambling at the scarf. He almost reached back to Thanos's wrist, trying to claw his skin and meat off  but his faltering fingers brushed against cool leather.

The bastard wore gloves. All his goons did too. 

 

“You have no idea how much i wanted to do this. Makes me wish I have done it to your dirty whore as well.” Thanos sneered, his voice ringing in Thor's ears and filling his head.

He tried to shout, call for help, but his voice stuck deep down in his burning lungs. Thor's vision turned blurry, strangled tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and that's when he heard it.

 

A soft voice, not a whisper and merely a humm but it filled his head, pushing out the cruel snarls from the giant man behind him.

 

_ “It's okay. It's okay Thor, you can let go.” _

 

Through the fog of his dazed vision, the hunter saw a pale figure leaning down to him. His heart throbbed painfully and he opened his eyes wider, trying to see the pale man better. Thor knew who it was. He'd recognise him everywhere.

But the harder he tried to focus, the more blurry and fading Loki was.

 

_ “It'll be alright .Come to me “ _

 

Thor almost wept, hands too heavy to reach out and touch his baby. He didn't feel his limbs fall limp to the floor, burning pain in his chest swallowing him whole. His eyes turned glossy, for he was too scared to close them.

The haint touched his heart and the wave of heat rose in the moribund soul. He could almost feel the soft lips on his cheek.

 

_ “Let go. I'm here.” _

 

  
  
Thanos smiled as the blond man went limp under him.    
Finally, the thought. He kept the scarf tight for just a few more moments, just to make sure he was truly gone.   
"Glaive," he addressed the smaller of the two henchmen, who already had made a noose out of the bondage rope he'd easily found in the hunter's bedroom.   
It was poetic, and would add a bit of authenticity to Thor's 'suicide'.   
It was almost too easy, and Thanos was in utter glee at how well this had come together getting away with. Not just one but two murders.    
"Help string him up by the window, and leave the note on the table for when they find him."   
  
Slowly Thor was let down, his face paleish blue, his eyes still wide and bloodshot, staring off now into nothing.    
Glaive came around and slipped the noose around him as Thanos took away the scarf, bringing it up to his nose to take a deep inhale of.    
This would be a trophy.    
  
Once the rope was tightened, the giant man picked up the end, constricting it around the dead man's throat as he was lifted up and secured just a few inches off the ground.    
Glaive in turn pulled the letter out of his front pocket; a convincingly forged suicide letter, even the signature, and placed it on the empty table.   
  
**_To those who find me._ ** ****_  
_ **_I'm sorry_ ** ****_  
_ **_I couldn't carry on the lie. I never meant it to go so far, and I'm haunted by my actions._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_I don't deserve forgiveness._ ** ****_  
_ **_Burn my body._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_Thor Odinson_

  
  


\----

  
  


Atlanta Police Department: Report to the case  616A; City of Atlanta v.  _ Thor Odinson,  _ re. b&e, sexual assault, homicide.

 

October 3rd

The defendant,  _ Thor Odinson _ , failed to appear in the court session after being released on bail on September 19th, after being correspondingly informed of the set hour and date of the session.

After failing to contact the defendant, the accused's acquaintance ( _ Fandral Dashing, 32,  _ information in the appx.) made an attempt on contacting  _ Mr. Odinson _ in person, at the defendant's current residential address (address in the files re. 616A). After no response from the resident, Mr.  _ Dashing  _ proceeded to enter the apartment using a set of beforehand confided set of keys. Upon further inspection of the house by the witness, the defendant was found deceased, supposedly via self strangulation, in the master bedroom of the house.

The police patrol responded to an emergency call from aforementioned  _ Mr. Dashing, _ at 11:24 am (transcript in the appx.) and arrived at the aforesaid address. During the search, the patrol retrieved a note; after further inspection confirmed to be composed by  _ T. Odinson _ . A team of paramedics has been called to confirm the defendant's death.

Cause of death: suicide (asphyxiation)

 

\--  _ termination of the investigation _ \--

Case status;  _ 616A _ :  **Closed.**

 

\-----

 

Sif put a hand on Fandral’s shoulder. The man had been nearly unconsolable since finding Thor’s body. He was devastated, just as she was. She never thought he would be the type of person to escape his problems like this- 

But she had been wrong. They had both been wrong. 

Fandral had seen the note. Thor had lied to them both,. He had made both of them believe that there was something more to what happened. But the finality of the written confession and then-..  _ Suicide. _

It was too much. It didn’t make sense. But Sif wondered if it was because she didn’t want it to make sense. 

As a friend, it all felt wrong, that nothing that had happened over the last few weeks made her believe that Thor had been truly guilty. The blond had even seemed so sure that with his friend’s help he could uncover the truth for everyone.

 

But her police training told her otherwise. 

It told her that he had lied in order to get an easier sentencing, and that he had manipulated his friends into helping; a cop, and a man who had a lot of financial influence. But when he saw not even that would keep him from spending the rest of his life in prison, he took the easy way out to not face his future. 

 

"It's fucking  _ bullshit.  _ " Fandral finally spoke,  pulling Sif out from her deep and sombre thought. She looked at her friend and saw his still ash-pale face,  now twisted in pained anger. "He- he- … Thor wouldn't  _ do it _ !"

The man spat ragingly, yet his shoulders were still shaking in devastated shock. His hands were painfully clenching on the pen he signed his testimony with, now botched with bright blue ink.

"It's not  _ like  _ him,  he-- he'd NEVER-!!"

 

“Shh,” She tried to console her friend, knowing it was doing little. But she put her hand on top of his. 

“I.. didn’t think he would either Fandral.” Her voice was quiet, and if one listened closely, shook. But she felt she needed to stay strong for Fandral, because he was about to fall apart and she couldn’t blame him.

“But.. he did. We know Thor’s signature better than anyone.. And he signed it.” She hated that she had to point out the facts. Because believing them was so painful. 

 

"NO!" while she tried to believe in the hurtful truth, Fandral refused entirely. He stood up abruptly and looked down at his friend, anger and despair fighting for dominance on his ashen face. "I  _ WON'T  _ believe that!! That is NOT the man  **I** knew!!"

 

Sif kept a firm face, but her true emotions showed in her watering eyes.

“What else can we believe Fandral? The facts are right there. I hate them as much as you do, But I-..” 

She failed him. She failed to stop Thor from spiraling even though she saw the signs. She failed to stop him from hurting anyone and she failed in stopping him from killing himself. 

  
“We have nothing to go on.” She sniffed, swiping away a tear that spilled down her cheek. “We have NOTHING!.”

 

"WE ARE ALIVE AND HE'S NOT!!-" Fandral yelled but cut himself out before he could say anything more, clenching his jaw and looking away from Sif. As much as he tried, hot tears tried to well up in his eyes, so he took a deep breath and spoke again, with calmer voice. "He can't  fight for himself anymore. Or- .. or  _ chose  _ to stop."

The man swallowed heavily. The damn words couldn't even get through his throat. He brushed his nose and mustache with the back of his hand and looked back at Sif, deadly adamance dark in his eyes. "I will honour my friend, but I won't believe in what they say about him. And i won't stop until i set that right.. with, or without your help. "

 

There was a thick silence for a long moment, but Fandral felt a soft hand on his shoulder, gently turning him towards the dark haired woman. 

Wordlessly she pulled him into a tight hug, and Fandral couldn’t hold back any longer. He broke down and sobbed into Sif’s shoulder and she held him close, her own shoulders shaking.

Fandral was right. Thor couldn’t defend himself.. And if they didn’t exhaust every possibility that Thor could still somehow be innocent, then she would be failing him again. 

 

“You won’t do this alone.” She assured Fandral. 

 

\---

 

Amora didn't hear anything from her Pet for a whole week. While of course the news about this  _ bastard's _ suicide got to her (and made her literally fall down to her knees and scream out in desperate joy), Fandral didn't answer a single call or text from her. She knew that motherfucker was his friend, and that even despite beating him up to a pulp, the moustached man still cared for him very much. Fandral even paid for that monster to walk out on bail!! It almost resulted in a huge fight between the two lovers, but Fandral simply cut the discussion and didn't speak of it to her again. Amora was  _ far  _ from pleased, but she didn't push him. 

So, she was genuinely surprised when the man finally answered her call on a cold, Saturday morning. Calling Fandral was almost automatic day plan at this point- she called in the morning, left a voicemail to call her back, sent a few texts during the day and called him again in the evening. And for a whole week - nothing. Not a single reply. 

And now-

 

-" _ Hi babe.." _

 

Amora almost hit her head on the cupboard as she jumped when he heard the tired voice answer. 

"Puppy?" She called and grabbed her phone, pulling it off the speaker and pressing tightly to her ear. "Oh my God, finally! Fanny i was worried about you! Where are you, are you okay?"

 

There was a moment of silence, before the man on the other end sighed quietly and spoke again. 

-" _ Yeah.. i guess i am. At least better now. " _

 

The woman sighed deeply with relief and even smiled - a rare occurrence during the past month. 

"I'm glad, puppy. I'm happy to hear your voice again." She sat down on the couch with the glass of wine she was pouring when the call started (morning drinking was  _ not  _ a rare occurrence during the past month). " i missed you,  handsome, and i could really use some company.."

She listened to the low humm and tired breath from her lover, as she gently bit on her lip and tapped her finger against the glass. 

"How about you drive up here and we go for a ride. I need some fresh air, and I'm sure it'd be good for you as well."

 

Another short pause.

-" _ Okay.. I'll be there in 30." _

 

Amora smiled softly and hummed quietly. 

"Perfect. Then I'll see you soon, handsome."

After a short 'bye' from the man, she hang up and looked outside the window with a soft sigh. It was a cold, drizzling morning. Loki loved those. 

Whenever they had a sleepover and the next morning happened to be like this one, Loki would make then both hot chocolate and sit down on the couch with feet on her lap, watching old reruns of their favourite sitcoms. 

She smiled sadly, and her heart stung with a fresh needle of pain. It was a good day to visit him. 

 

\--

 

Fandral showed up at her doorstep right on time,  just as the woman was putting on her warm coat and gloves. She walked outside and closed the door behind her, but when she turned to look at her man, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"... what is that. " she deadpanned instead of a greeting, as her eyes loomed over the black impala parked by the sidewalk. 

 

Fandral looked from her to the car she was staring at, his hands still in the pockets of his coat. 

“..It’s mine now.” He said softly, returning his eyes to her. He had bags under his eyes and he hadn’t shaved in a few weeks.

“He left it for me before.. Everything. So.. I’m taking care of her.” 

  
Fandral had kept his word to his best friend. He had kept Lucille in perfect condition, even getting Jane’s scratches removed from her. It was better cared for than he was caring for himself, that was for certain. 

 

Amora finally glanced back from the car, looking at the tired man in front of her and pursing her lips in a thin line. There was an angry, bitter remark ready on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back for now. She looked into Fandral's tired, bleak eyes and gently touched his rough cheek.

The man leaned in to her hand and pressed a tiny kiss to her gloved palm, offering what was a saddest attempt of a smile Amora had ever seen. 

Still, she took his hand and walked to the car,  allowing Fandral to open and hold the door for her. 

 

She felt uneasy in that machine. Everything in her screamed to get out and burn that one last remaining piece of the monster that took her friend away from her. Still she said nothing when Fandral sat behind the wheel and fired up the car with a low purr of the engine. 

 

""Where to, miss?"

 

She glanced at the man and put on a tiny set smile. 

"Simon's cemetery. I need to visit him."

 

Fandral didn't say a thing, simply nodded and rolled the car out to the street. 

 

\--

 

The cemetary was nearly empty, and the dreary day cast an even more somber air around the many gravestones in the well cared for land. 

Fandral felt a little sick in the stomach as he got out and opened Amora’s door for her as well.

He was mourning Thor so deeply, and before that he was in a tizzy trying to help thor with the police and thor's court days that he hadn’t really been able to let it sink in that Loki was gone too.

 

He felt it now though while walking through the gravesite, following Amora.

It was quiet between them, and he wouldn't call it a comfortable silence, but it wasn't strained either. 

They came to a stop at last before a polished black headstone. The letters that had been etched perfectly had been laid with gold leaf, spelling out Loki Laufyson.

 

“... It’s nice.” Fandral commented,. Not sure why that was the first thing that came to his mind to say to Amora.

 

The woman glanced at him, but only shook her head and tenderly touched the polished black stone. 

"I had no idea what to pick for the epitaph… all these years spent with him, and i had to sum them up to a few words on a piece of rock." She huffed out a breath that was half way between a laugh and a sob.

Fandral looked at his mistress, completely lost at the sight. This strong, most prideful woman he has ever met,  was breaking down over a silverlined quote from what he could only guess was Shakespeare. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hold her tight rubbing soothing strokes through her coat. Amora sniffled loudly and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at what remained from her best friend and letting few cold tears spill down her cheeks. 

She still cried, every time she visited Loki. She didn't throw herself on the ground anymore, or ripped out fistfulls of grass in raging despair, but she still had many tears to shed. 

Right now it felt good to share them  with someone…

 

"What did you do with the body?" She finally asked, quietly, breaking up the strained silence.

Fandral looked at her with surprise, for a moment genuinely baffled what she meant. Was she really-?

Amora wasn't looking at him, eyes focused on the grave in front of them, but the man felt like it was some sort of invitation. To share their heartaches.

 

"He asked to be cremated. Said so in the note he-.." Fandral stopped, before the words choked more tears from.  _ No.  _ He refused, he said so himself, so many times-

Clearing his throat, he trailed off more quietly. "He's buried next to his mother. His father ordered so…"

 

"He left a note?" The woman asked calmly, ignoring the other part  of the answer she was given. 

 

"Y-yeah…" Fandral hummed quietly and bit the inside of his cheek. 

Amora thought for a moment, tears slowly drying on her cheeks. 

"Did he confess." It wasn't a question. It was a deadly calm demand, whispered like a cruel spell. 

 

Fandral felt his heart tighten, and so did his hand on the girl's shoulder. His mind ran back to that dreadful morning,  the cold, dead draft of air he felt as he opened the door. The piece of paper on the table, the glimpse of Thor in the bedroom, the livid grey face, the fogged, milky white irises, the red in his eyes--

"He did. " the man choked out, hot tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He  _ did,  _ but it wasn't TRUE! Fandral knew it wasn't!! "In the note, he-"

 

"Then i hope he's burning in the ninth circle of hell."

 

Fandral stopped short, surely hoping he hadn’t actually heard what she had said. 

He knew she didn’t like Thor. He knew she blamed him. But she also knew that Thor had been his nearest and dearest best friend. 

He didn’t want there to be hatred spread. There had already been too much and he just wanted to heal their wounded hearts. 

Tears were still sliding down his cheek but he looked down at her, his brows knit.

“Amora.” It was the first time the man had ever taken this tone with her. It was firm, and almost a warning. 

“You  **know** what he meant to me. And I know what Loki meant to you. Please. Don’t.. Don’t be like that. I just want to mourn with you.” He finshed quietly. 

But when Fandral went to pull her back into an embrace, she gently pulled away from him, her eyes wide and almost disbelieving. 

  
“Fandral. He may have been your friend, but you  **know** he deserved worse for what he did.” She hissed, and it sent a coil in Fandral’s stomach.

 

“Are you serious right now?” He demanded from her. “Amora I don’t want to talk about this. Just- can you put aside your hate for just-, ten minutes?”

 

This time Amora took a full step away from the man, looking at him with surprised outrage.

" _ Put aside _ ?" She hissed not-so-calmly. "Am i to put aside the fact that he was a bastard who  _ attacked  _ you, broke your nose and sent you to the E.R for three days?"

 

Fandral winced at her words, but Amora continued before he could stop her.

 

"Or do you want me to put aside the fact that if it wasn't for that  _ monster _ you call your friend, Loki wouldn't be lying here, six feet underground?!"

 

Every word she hurled at him made him angrier and drove his pain deeper. 

“He didn’t kill him!” He blurted out, angry tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. “I knew Thor better than anyone, and he would never have killed Loki- fuck the only reason he laid me out in the hospital was because he loved him so goddamn much!”

 

He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. 

“He never got the chance to prove himself innocent. Thor was sick, and he was obsessed, but he would never have hurt a hair on Loki’s head!” He defended angrily, all the grief seeming to spill out anew. 

 

Amora scoffed furiously and flinched at his tone, but she didn't back down. It wasn't her nature. 

"Yeah, i can tell he was obsessed! He burned Loki's place down!!" The woman snapped and crossed her arms on her chest, pretty green eyes shining with pain and anger equal to Fandral's.

"And don't bulshit me on 'never hurting him', because he clearly would and has!! If  he was able to do all this to his own best friend, who knows what got into him when Lok wanted out and told him to fuck off!"

Amora hissed like a viper and spat poison right into Fandral's open bleeding heart, but the man didn't even know what to reply to her. He looked at the hatred painted across her face, burning up from the core of her very soul. 

How  _ could  _ she say these things--?!!

 

"I'm sorry for your pain, Fandral, but i won't be sorry for him for one  _ second _ . It's better that he's dead.. saved us all the trouble and tax money." She finished more quietly,  but no less cruelly. 

  
  


Fandral couldn’t even look at her. He was shaking and he didn’t know it was from grief or anger.

“Fuck you. Fuck you for saying that Amora.” He finally managed to look up at her again, not bothering to stop the tears this time. His throat was tight and he wanted her to take back what she had said. But even if she did, knew knew it wouldn’t change how she felt, how she was glad Thor died. She didn’t care about what the truth was, and Fandral hated that he knew he could never changes her mind, even if he found proof. 

 

“I.. I don’t think I can see you again. I can’t do this. I can’t. He was ..my.. best fucking friend.” He managed out between his teeth. Amora opened her mouth to retort but Fandral cut her off.    
“DON’T. I’ve heard enough and I can’t get through this with you. I can’t-” He stifled a sob. “I can’t--”

 

The woman clenched her jaw, lips pursed tightly together into a thin line and eyes boring into the man's chest. She took another step back, leaving any sort of warmth between them to disappear, and sniffled softly, brushing her nose with gloved fingers.

"Then leave." She uttered quietly and finally looked up at the blond man. She tried to keep her facade cool and impassive, but her pretty green eyes could tell everything that was happening inside of her. "Leave us alone, a-and go."

The small waver in her voice was just as painful as her venomous words.

 

Amora knew why Fandral couldn't stay. As much as she wanted, she couldn't blame him.

It still hurt, like hell, because she really did grow fond of this man, but she wasn't angry  _ at him _ . Even if she tried to be. It would be much, much easier for them if she was…

 

Fandral bit back another sob. 

He kept losing people. He had barely known Loki but he liked him, and then he was gone. His best friend was gone. And now the woman he had been very close to falling in love with..

 

He turned away from her and walked away. He knew if he looked at her again he might try to reason with himself why he should stay, try to make it work. But again, he knew it would just lead to the same end. 

He couldn’t change it. And he hated it. 

 

Fandral swiped away the tears, pulling his coat closer as the haze of fog turned into a light drizzle. 

  
  


Amora watched as the silhouette of a very fine young man wandered off and finally disappeared in the thick grey fog. She let out a poignant sob and felt a single hot tear running down her cold cheek. 

She tried to gather herself together, rubbing her cheeks dry with her glove clad hands but a quiet mewl still escaped her lips. Sniffling heavily, not only because of the wet drizzle, she caressed her friend's headstone and bent down to pick up the old wreaths of flowers and dead lilies. She sobbed grievingly and hugged the old, dead flowers close to her chest, crushing them in the process, but she didn't notice that a single red rose, was still in full bloom.


	29. A Happier Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't finish the story on such a sad note. Not really. And especially not after Infinity War and Endgame. We want the sun to shine on our boys and by gods we will give it to them even in this fic.   
> So let's take our time stone back into that ally way, and bring some sunshine back into their lives. - Kaat

Thor's  heart broke all over again and at the same time swelled that Loki still cared for him.    
"Loki no!" Thor's voice was hoarse tightened with emotion. He didn't care what happened to himself, but the satisfied chuckle that came from the larger man terrified him.    
"So there it is. Still in love I see." Thanos lowered the blade, but when Thor tried to lunge out of his grip Thanos grabbed his short hair again and smacked Thor's face to the pavement.    
Again dazed, the huge man lifted Thor off the ground and dragged him to the brick wall. He loosened his tie, and he bound the blond's wrists with it and then attached it to the metal foot of the fire escape.

 

“Wha- NO, _ Wait _ !” Loki called terrified, cold sweat breaking on his pale skin. He tried lunging past the giant man to get to Thor, but Thanos threw him off like a ragdoll. Bright blood was dripping down from the blond’s browbridge, skin badly scraped from the hit against the concrete and Loki's heart wept harder. 

It was all his fault. 

“I said don't hurt him!!” Loki cried and reached for his lover again, pushing past Thanos and getting on his knees to hold Thor's face in his hands. 

He saw the hunters dazed gaze trying to focus on him, but then the titan grabbed the punk in half and ripped him away from the bound man. Loki's black nails scratched Thor's cheek as he was yanked away, but before the smaller man could even shout, Thanos threw him tumbling down to the concrete ground. 

 

"LOKI!"   
Thor yanked at the bindings, but each time he did, the knots only seemed to tighten.    
Thanos took out the handkerchief of his still perfect suit and grabbed Thor's face, shoving it into his mouth to muffle him.   
"Can't have you yelling now can we? You'll miss all the wonderful sounds your little slut is going to make for me.”

 

The punk tried to lift himself off the ground, his hands feeling around and head pounding from the hit against the concrete. He had to get up.  He had to fight-

Loki felt something with his left hand, slim fingers sliding across cool steel. The knife. Thanos dropped it when he smashed Thor's head against the ground.

With frantic moves Loki clutched the blade to his chest and tried to scramble himself up, but then the giant hands grabbed him in half and threw onto the wooden crates. 

 

“Time for your best performance, starlett.” the titan sneered and gripped the hem of Loki's  pants.

_ ‘That's right. Spread your legs like a dirty whore you are and do what you do best.’ _

Breath caught up in the dancers lungs and he gripped the knife harder. That's it, it's over-

“n- **NO!!”** with a shout Loki flipped over and spiked Thanos with his own knife, blade sinking down to the hilt in the titan’s massive shoulder.

 

Thanos roared in pain, throwing Loki off of him and several feet away, causing the small man to tumble and roll. Thor yelled out in panic, and even louder when Thanos ripped the knife out and threw it away from him.  
Blood welled up from the wound, staining his suit dark.   
"You ungrateful little shit!" He roared, stomping down the alleyway to where Loki was.  
Thor panicked and pulled again, but something caught in the light, drawing his attention.   
  
_The knife._   
  
It was so close, and Thor reached out with his leg. He could get it- he HAD to get it!!  
  
"You don't deserve my cock, slut. I'm going to enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes." Thanos snarled, and he picked the smaller man up by the neck, choking him And lifting him off the ground completely. His thick hand slowly tightened around a Loki's neck, making the younger man's eyes to widen in dead horror and his weak legs to desperately kick out for grounding.  
"Stupid boy. You should have aimed for the head."  
  
The comment was met with the sound of a gun cocking behind him.  
The titan turned to look.  
  
 ** _BAM!!!_**  
  
Thanos crumpled to the ground, dropping Loki in the process.  
A perfect hole bled under the man's eye.

 

The punk throttled and gargled on the ground, gasping for air and heaving with each breath. The titan's hand slipped off from around his neck and Loki tried to scramble away, far away from the dead monster. He got up onto his shaking legs and braced his back against the brick wall, chest still rustling with desperate breaths as he watched the giant corpse.

He was dead. It was over… 

 

A whimper ripped from Loki's shaking lips, his whole body faltering. He looked away from Thanos and to the panting blond, who still held the gun in his hand. 

“T-thor…” he rasped and let the tears flow down his cheeks.

 

The hunter let the gun clatter to the ground and he rushed over to Loki right before his shaking legs collapsed.    
"Its okay- it's okay baby I've got you it's okay," Thor repeated over and over again, cradling the smaller man to him.   
His heart was still pounding in his ears, and the reality of what he had just done hadn't sunk in yet, even as the thick red blood began to pool out under the dead titan.    
Thor pulled Loki away just enough to look him over, looking at the bruises already starting to form and the fat tears rolling down his cheeks.   
"You're safe now. Everything is going to be okay."

 

The dancer whimpered as he looked into Thor's blue eyes. He clung to the blond’s broad chest and hid his face in the crook on Thor's neck. The hunter felt the desperate, ragged breaths Loki wheezed as well as the hot wet tears that dampened his skin and shirt. He wanted to disappear in the hunter’s arms.

“I'm sorry.” The punk whispered with hoarse voice, arms wrapping tightly around Thor's neck and holding on for dear life. “I'm sorry I'm so-orry I'm sorry -”

He mumbled and sobbed, whole body shaking and clutching to the blond’s strong frame. 

 

Thor picked him up off the ground. He needed to keep Loki safe, he had to stay with him.    
But he had just killed a man.    
A powerful man, with powerful friends that would no doubt try to hunt Thor down even in police custody. And worse, they would hunt down Loki for his involvement, or to get to Thor.    
They had to leave.   
"Loki-" The blond spoke strongly, hoping to curb some of the fear his baby was rattling with.   
"Run away with me." He moved so that Loki was looking up at him, bright green watering eyes looking at nothing but him. "We can't stay here, they will be after us and I WILL keep my promise and keep you safe. Come with me. We can go anywhere in the world, baby" he needed Loki to stay focused on him only as he carried the smaller man out the back alleyway and away from the cooling body on the ground.

 

Loki gulped down another sob and frantically nodded his head, eyes focused on Thor's bloodied face. 

“Okay.”he whispered and shivered. Anything beside his hunter felt surreal and blurry. The punk clung harder to the massive chest and buried his face in the crook of Thor's neck, whimpering softly. “Take me away from here.”

Loki pressed his lips to the blonds shoulder, breathing in his strong scent and trying to cease his tears. “Anywhere.”

 

It was the only and the most wonderful words Thor needed to hear, and it gave him the blind resolve to take Loki out of the alleyway and a beeline to his car parked haphazardly near the back.   
Someone might have heard the shot, they might be looking in the back now and the police called. The faster they left the better chance they would have.   
He opened the passenger door, slowing down only to gently place Loki into the seat, large hand lingering on his pale one before he sprinted to the driver side and got in, roaring Lucielle to life and flooring the gas.    
The tires squealed and there were off in a small bit of tire smoke.

 

Loki sat silently with arms wrapped tightly around himself, last few tears dripping down his chin and wheezing breaths escaping his chapped lips. When Thor drove onto a highway the dancer rasped quietly, voice croaked from the strangling grip on his throat.

“We need to stop at my place.”

The punk moved his battered gaze to Thor, some of the excruciating tension relieving as he was this close to his hunter again. He looked an utter mess; hair disheveled and makeup completely smudged and watered down. 

Hesitantly at first, Loki put his slim hand on Thor's big paw clenched on the wheel, and soaked in the thick calming warmth the blond was emitting. 

 

Thor nodded understanding, reaching his large hand out to take Loki's.    
"Get everything you need. We can't come back here." He said softly, wanting nothing more than to hold the punk tight for hours.    
  
Not yet.    
When they stopped out of state.   
  
Thor would have to stop by any ATM, pull out all his cash. Being best friends with a cop he knew not to leave a paper trail if he didn't want to be easily followed, which meant everything must be paid for physically.    
It didn't matter that the hunter didn't know what direction he was going to go, or where their destination would be. All that mattered was keeping Loki safe.

 

-

 

They arrived at Loki's place, but the punk didn't open the door. He curled up in his seat and looked out the car window and at his house building, lips pressed tightly together into a thin line.

Thor saw the small tremble of his shoulders and reached out to put a gentle hand on his baby's nape. Loki tensed and almost jumped at the touch on his neck, but then slowly relaxed and leaned in to the familiar gesture. A sigh mixed with whimper escaped his lips and he finally turned to look at the blond. His eyes were still wide with fear and reddened by tears, but the panic seemed to have ceased.

 

"Come here, baby." Thor pulled Loki from his seat and into his lap, wrapping his arms around the thin man.    
"I'm so sorry Loki. I'm so sorry, I should have been there sooner, I should have taken you away from there before that bastard ever had a chance to hurt you."    
Thor kissed his trembling lips, softly, sweetly, terrified and happy and relieved and panicked.    
"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

 

Loki breathed out a sob and shook his head, arms wrapped around Thor's neck. He still felt the deadly grip on his throat, but the blond's touch and kiss soothed the pain.

With a quiet sniff he cradled Thor's face in his lithe hands and rested their foreheads together, lips almost brushing. 

“I love you.” Loki mumbled and gasped with a whimper, soft thumbs caressing his hunter’s stubbled cheeks. The punk presses his chapped lips to Thor's split and bloodied ones, and whispered the words again and again, feeling more weight lifting from his heart and soul each time he said it. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again, but it didn't matter. “I love you. I love you i love you Iloveyou-”

 

Thor silenced him with another kiss, this one deep and passionate and desperate to taste the words Loki spoke, groaning into it.   
How he had missed those words, he had missed Loki's voice, his touch and his taste.   
He HATED that it had taken all of this anger and fear and heartache to get his baby back, but now that he had, the hunter would NEVER let him go.   
They pulled away only to take sharp panting breaths.   
"I love you so much. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, and I will cherish protect you-" tears had finally won over his eyes and a few rolled down his blood spattered cheeks.

 

Loki smiled through his own silent sobs and shushed the blond with another soft kiss.

“Don't jinx us so soon. “ he whispered and brushed Thor's cheeks with slim hands, fingers smudging the dried up blood with tears. 

It was the first genuine smile Thor had seen in a long, painfully long time. 

They stayed curled up within each other like that for a few moments, before  Loki gently pulled away and whispered softly with a small hiccup. 

“Let's get my things and get out of here. “

 

-   
The soft moment taken in the car was at a complete contrast to them now, bustling around the apartment like madmen, grabbing anything either of them might think necessary.    
Thor tried to ignore the fact the last time he was here he had destroyed the place, and the faintest scent of smoke still lingered in the charred wall beside the sink.    
But the hunter had to push it to the back of his mind, going where Loki directed and stuffing a duffle bag full of things like clothes, money, and a few pieces of jewelry to sell if needed.    
  
"Is this everything you need?" He was starting to get antsy, every sound making him more paranoid the cops would come in at any moment.

 

“Almost.” Loki replied and again went to his bedroom, now in total mess and debris. He rummaged through his stacks of books and reached to the bottom of the pile where the biggest tomes were. Thor was ready to scowl because why would Loki, out of all his books choose to take with the biggest and heaviest of them all. But the punk opened the cover of the massive volume and revealed the hollowed out inside, filled with boud wads of money. He quickly counted it and packed to the duffel bag, turning back to Thor. 

“Four thousand.”

 

Thor's brows were still arched, and he couldn't help but smile widely. Of course his punk would have money stashed away.    
"I love you so much," Thor pulled Loki into a quick and heavy kiss before hoisting the bag over his shoulder and following Loki out.    
  
While they had been gathering some things, Thor had time to shove any emotion under lock and plan things logically.    
He couldn't go anywhere familiar, as the police would look there first, and his father's estate was out of the question as he had been banned many years ago after his mother's death.   
Which meant they should head west. Somewhere warm, like California, or lush like Oregon.    
Either one, they needed to head west.    
  
After Loki left the apartment, Thor slammed it closed behind them and rushed to the car.

 

They hopped into Lucielle and Thor revved her up and took off.

 

Loki bundled himself in his seat in a green fluffy blanket he snatched off from his bed, and pulled out his phone. He needed to let his friends know he was okay. And ask them to not look for him. 

 

After he typed and sent messages both to Bucky and Amora, Loki turned off his phone and looked at his tense hunter. With a soft voice and a delicate touch of his hand on Thor's forearm, he woke him up from the deep thoughts. 

“Let's go to Minnesota.”

 

Thor looked over at him, surprised by the request, but he nodded. He took Loki's hand and brought his knuckles to his lips.    
"Anywhere in particular in Minnesota?" He asked, shifting lanes that would take him on the alternate rout more north.

 

The punk snuggled in his blanket and moved closer to Thor, hand brushing his shoulder and short hair.

“Yeah… i have a business i should take care of.” he hummed and placed a gentle kiss on the blonds rough cheek.

 

\--

 

The sun has risen, travelled the whole length of the sky and started to set, and they still drove on. They stopped only to refill the gas, but it still made Thor's panic rise. Was the police looking for them already? Were they chasing after them?

The bond paid for the gas with cash and bought few extra cans, just so they wouldn't have to make stops any time soon. 

They had to keep going. 

 

When the welkin turned bloody red with night crawling at the horizon,  Loki put a hand on Thor's arm and hummed quietly. 

“Pull over. You need to rest.” he looked into hunters worried blue eyes and caressed his cheek. “I think we've travelled far enough for today. “

 

Thor leaned into that touch.    
"Just a little farther."   
Should they stop at a motel? Or pull off the road and sleep in the car? It would be safer, but it wasn't  summer anymore, and the cold would set quickly in the older car.   
The hunter could feel the exhaustion of his lack of sleep this entire week leading up to today tugging at him, but he had to keep Loki safe above everything else.    
  
"I love you Loki," he touched the hand that was on his cheek, kissing his punk's inner wrist.

 

The punk smiled and craddled the blond’s stubbled jaw and chin with soft fingers, eyes gleaming with deep care and affection. 

“I love you too.” Loki pressed a kiss to Thor's cheek. It felt good. It  _ was  _ good, to finally say these words to him.

The dancer brushed Thor's short hair tenderly, internally missing the blond locks, but he still smiled and hummed quietly. “Let's stop here. We don't need a motel. I've got a blanket and we'll cuddle up in the back.”

 

Thor gave him a soft smile, having painfully missed the smaller man in his arms. Maybe that was why it had been so hard to sleep, without cradling his baby.   
  
Finally Thor conceded, and he gently pulled off of the road into the more rugged dirt and gravel side. They had passed the sign for Missouri not long ago, so the hunter knew he only had about 6 or 7 more hours to reach Minnesota.    
He parked far enough off the road to not generally be noticed, but close enough if he needed to speed back onto the road. Just in case.   
The engine clicked off and became silent once more, the dim lights casting a soft cold hue over them both before slowly fading out too.

 

Loki watched him with careful eyes, a soft smile lingering on his lips.  His throat still hurt, and he could feel the dark bruises that formed on his neck, but none of it mattered at that moment. He was safe and he was with his hunter, who would do anything for him. 

“Hey~” Loki hummed quietly and gently held Thor's chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning his head to look at him. He placed a sweet, light kiss on his split lips and smiled when the blond leaned in to it. 

 

The hunter had missed Loki so much. It was their first quiet moment since leaving, and all the tension and relief was crashing down on him. He deepened the kiss, his hand sliding back to cradle the back of his head.    
  
"I missed you so much baby," he breathed against his lips.

 

“I know.” Loki whispered and kissed his hunter again. He breathed in the heavy musky scent and smiled, looking into those sky blue eyes. Thor has just killed a man for him and dropped everything, leaving his whole life just so they could be together. It filled Loki's heart with disturbing warmth, making him feel so much stronger despite all the fear and pain. 

“I've missed you too.”

 

The punk parted their kiss and unwrapped his blanket, not breaking the eye contact with his hunter. “Let's move to the back, hm? I need you to hold me. “

 

Thor gave a small laugh, but he nodded and he pulled the seats so that Loki could easily slip between and in the back. The hunter, however, had to go around being as large as he was.    
Getting in, he climbed over the smaller man, holding him and switching their positions so that he was against the seat and the punk in top of him.   
He was so warm, the blanket draped loosely over his shoulders cloaking them both.    
  


Loki put his head on the blond’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to the loud heartbeat. A soft smile curled on his lips as he snuggled in his hunter’s strong arms.

“I love you.” he confessed, now without the panic fogging his mind and fear gripping his heart. The punk pressed a warm kiss to Thor's collarbone, lifting his eyes to look at the tired blond. “I'm so sorry i have put you through all of this, daddy…”

 

Thor cupped his cheek, his thumb grazing gingerly the darkening bruises. He shook his head.    
"I did this. I should have been there for you and not fought with you from the start. But... Loki.. I don't... regret what I did. I should, taking a life like that. But, I don't because he hurt you, and he might have killed you. And I would do it again, to anyone who has ever hurt you, or will ever hurt you."   
  
He needed Loki to understand that Thor was a wanted murderer now, and the fact that the hunter felt no remorse for his actions. He didn't want his baby scared of him, but he needed to know he understood.   
Sif had given them the best head start she could, the last time he had called her.    
He explained as quickly as he could, and he told her that he couldn't come back. It hurt to tell her it was the last time he would talk to her, for he had thrown his phone out the window after the call.

 

Loki tilted his head to the side, big green eyes looking for something in Thor's expression. He touched the rough yet gentle hand that laid on his cheek and caressed the big palm. 

“Anyone?...” He asked quietly, voice unsure and quiet, but there was something darker looming in his gaze. 

 

Thor held that beautiful dark gaze for a long moment. The blond meant his words, with a morbid confidence.   
He leaned up, brushing his lips on Loki's in a soft, delicate kiss.   
  
".. **_Anyone_ ** ." He answered in a whisper.

 

The punk smiled against Thor's lips and deepened the kiss, turning it from chaste into passionate. He really would do it for him--

Loki gasped softy, pink tongue gently brushing against the blonds lower lip, tenderly licking the bloodied crack. He weaved his lithe fingers into the shortened blond hair, finding it just long enough to grip and it made him smile even wider. 

“Oh daddy~” the dancer moaned quietly and moved Thor's arm to wrap tighter around his waist as he straddled his hunter’s hips. “Please, make me your baby again. Please Daddy”

 

Thor had never heard a more beautiful or erotic plea, and he realized how desperate he had been to hear Loki say that.    
Instantly Thor's hands roamed him, sliding up his back under the disheveled shirt.   
"Fuck I love you baby-," he pressed his hips up into Loki's lap, his cock already half hard under the dark jeans.    
Loki was the only one who could light his fire with such ease and intensity, and he parted their heated kiss only long enough to remove Loki's shirt entirely.

 

The punk took Thor's big hand and placed it on his pierced nipple with a sigh, moving his own fingers down to unbuckle and open the blonds jeans. He kneaded the quickly hardening cock through the thick fabric and moaned when Thor claimed his other pert rosebud with his wet mouth. 

“Oh Thor-” the punk slipped a nimble hand inside the blonds jeans and briefs, wrapping it around the hot girth and squeezing it. His touch made the hunters cock twitch and harden, bringing a wide smile to Loki's face. 

“I've missed my Daddy so much..” the dancer breathed out and gasped when Thor nibbled and pulled on his sensitive nipples. 

 

"I've missed having my baby, too. I can't tell you how empty every day felt without you." Thor was nearly ripping Loki's torn and dirty jeans, sliding them down long pale legs. He licked and sucked the other nipple, biting just hard enough to leave soft red marks.   
"I need you, I need to feel you again." He pleaded. "Glove compartment, from our first date," he was infinitely thankful he had left the lube in there.

 

Very reluctantly Loki pulled away from Thor's hot mouth, sliding to the front and reaching for the glove box. His hips got stuck between the seats but it gave Thor a perfect view of his bent over ass, as the punk opened and searched through the compartment to finally find the tube of lube. The small wiggling of his ass made the hunter growl lowly and grip the perfect mounds, squeezing them in his large hands.

Loki mewled sweetly with a smirk and pulled back to the blond, handing him the lubricant and again crashing their mouths in a desperate kiss.

“I need to feel you too, Daddy.” he moaned against Thor's lips and finally pulled the massive cock out of it's containment, hardly able to close his fingers around the thick girth. He stroked the hard shaft and rubbed the vein underneath the fat head with his thumb, words slipping out of his mewling mouth.

“I need to feel you so deep, Daddy. I'm so empty without you,” Loki whimpered and grinded his hips down on Thor's lap.

 

Thor's cock throbbed at the missed contact, and he quickly opened the bottle and coated his fingers, slipping it down between them to rub generously along his shaft. He then brought Loki down for another devouring kiss, slick fingers finding the pink ring and teasing around it before sinking a finger in deep.   
The minx was so tight around the digit, and he moaned gutterally into the kiss.    
Loki gasped when he added a second finger, moving in and out and scissoring to stretch him. Each little mewl and moan fueled the hunter, and finally he had enough preparing.    
Removing his fingers, Thor gripped Loki's hips and positioned himself at his wet hole, plunging his massive needy length into his punk.

 

“Ohh~!” the moan escaped Loki's parted lips as his tight hole clenched hard on the blond’s intruding massive cock. Dear God he missed it so much. He missed the heat that spurred in him whenever his hunter was touching him, the enormous pressure when he filled him to the brim-

“Dah-daddy “ the punk gasped and braced his hand against the cold window behind Thor's head. The glass fogged up with the steam of their breaths against the cool of the night, and Loki's  hand left a clear imprint as he started to move, slowly lifting and lowering his hips down on the hard cock. Gods it felt so much bigger than he even remembered.

 

Thor let out a growling moan.    
"Fuck you're so tight baby," The hunter threaded his fingers into his thick hair, tugging it back so he could kiss along his neck.    
Where the thrusting was hard and needy, Thor's mouth was soft and loving, as if the tiny kisses could heal the bruises themselves.    
In time they would heal. All of them would heal, and the massive blond would be the only one privileged with marring Loki's beautifully perfect skin.   
"I love you," he moaned, his hand grabbing his round ass again, loving the feeling of the dancers hips rolling and rocking against each rutting.

 

Loki mewled sweetly when Thor squeezed his cheeks, breath hitching and hips snapping harder. His hand slipped from the window leaving a wet smudge, and clutched in an icy grip on the blond’s hot shoulder to steady the punk as he bounced himself on the hard cock. A strand of black locks stuck to his pale forehead, pink-bitten mouth falling agape with moans and gasps.

“I love you,” Loki echoed and pulled closer to the blond hunter, his reddened cock trapped and leaking between their grinding bodies. 

“Oh Gods, I love you-” The punk let his cries and moans flow freely, wavering when Thor started hitting the spot right next to his prostate.

Loki almost sobbed at the excruciating stretch and pleasure, whole mind going blank and white, focusing solely on his hunter right there with and in him. No one else was suited for him - only Thor. 

 

Thor felt the punk tightening around his dick, shuddering and gasping with each thrust and he fucked into it mercilessly.   
He himself was getting closer and closer, watching Loki's expressions of pained pleasure contort that beautiful face.   
"That's it baby, that's right. Cum for your daddy. Show me how much you missed me," he demanded in low grunts. It never was a doubt in his mind that he was the only one who could make Loki feel so good, because Loki was the only one who could do the same to Thor.   
They were meant for each other, come hell or high water.

 

The dancer moaned and cried, body tensing as he climbed higher and higher in utter bliss. Lewd gasping “ha"s and “oh"s filled the humid air and the car swayed slightly with their hungry, desperate thrusts. 

“Thor- OH Thor please! Please fill me up,” Loki whined as he scratched the blond’s clothed chest and shoulders. He was losing the rhythm of his moves, tight hole clenching hard on the massive cock. “I need to feel it when i cum, Daddy-!”

 

The desperate beg to feel him cum was too much for the blonde, and his body rocked and shuddered with the force of his orgasm. His massive arms came around Loki, iron grip tight on his ass and on his hip keeping the punk still as he kept fucking into him to drive the smaller man to his own orgasm.    
White filled Loki to the brim, dripping out the sides with each brutal thrust.

 

The dancer threw his head back and arched his spine in spasm.

“Fuck! O-oh fuck,  _ THOR _ !!-” he cried as his orgasm hit him hard, shaking his whole body and shooting white ribbons of cum between their heated bodies. Loki moaned and shouted as the blond fucked him hard through his climax, big hand wrapping around his cum-smeared cock and milking it. The punk let out a loud whimper and faltered onto to the massive man beneath him, damp forehead pressed against Thor's and hot breath brushing the blonds mouth. 

 

They lay there like that for a few long moments, with nothing but the sound of their hard breaths slowly being caught.    
He slowly rubbed circles along the smaller man's back and side comfortingly.    
He pressed soft kisses to Loki's lips, and his jaw, and his neck.    
"You will always be my baby, Loki. You will always be mine, and I am never going to let you go again."

 

The punk huffed with half-sob and half-laugh, eyes closing in a bliss and arms wrapping tightly around Thor's neck. 

“I don't want to go, ever again.” he murmured and melted into the light kisses on his sheened skin. It was good. 

There wasn't any other word for it. Because it was right, just the way it was ment to be. It couldn't be better. 

 

There was only one small hitch on the road..

 

Loki brushed his hunter’s short hair with lithe fingers and looked into his blue eyes, snuggling closer within the tight grip and whispering softly. 

“I need to tell you something… why i need to go to Minnesota.”

 

\---   
  
Amora grabbed her mail from the mailbox. It had a few day's worth in there, since she had been busy along with Bucky talking to the police about the murder in the alley, and their missing friend.    
Thor's fingerprints had been found on the murder weapon, which was the borrowed gun Buck had given Loki, and there looked like there was a heavy struggle between the three before the shooting.    
She only knew about this because Fandral apparently had a close friend in the police force.   
  
But despite his constant reassuring that there wasn't necessarily any evidence for it, nothing could convince either Amora or Bucky that Thor hadn't taken Loki against his will.   
It had been hell, these past two weeks, not knowing a damn thing.    
  
She almost flipped passed the letter, but the elegant script writing out her name made her stop dead in her tracks.    
It was Loki's handwriting.    
The other mail dropped to her feet as she tore open the envelope.

 

Inside was a postcard and a neatly folded cutting from newspaper. With impatient hands she pulled out the card and looked it over.

 

‘ _ Kisses from Duluth!’  _ said the bright red script over some pretty overcity view.

She breathed out a gasp, fingers gripping the card tighter. Loki has gone home?

With shaking hand, she turned the card and read the scribbled words. 

 

_ “Finally evened things out. _

 

_ Love you, girl. Thank you for everything. _

_ L.” _

 

Amora looked at the postcard with wide opened eyes, a small grip twisting her heart with longing after her friend and sorrow at his goodbye. She looked at the envelope and pulled out the clipping, opening it and reading the headline. 

 

**“** LOCAL MAN MURDERED IN HIS OWN HOUSE!

 

_ Last Monday a local business owner, F. Laufyson was found dead in his home. The police states that the murder took place few days earlier, possibly on Friday evening or Saturday morning. Body was found on Monday morning by the victim's maid, who immediately called the authorities.  _

_ So far the police hasn't revealed any more information, stating that there are no current suspects to the case.  ---” _

 

Amora had a hand over her mouth as she read it over again.    
Loki had--, no that..    
He had taken his abusive violent father down-   
  
She didn't know how to to feel- Loki- had murdered his dad-!? No- maybe Thor had, for he had murdered Thanos already.    
They were pulling a Bonnie and Clyde??    
She was so confused and relieved and horrified that she laughed.   
  
Amora rushed back into her home, snatching her phone and dialing Bucky, slamming the door behind her.

 

As the dial tones rang, the woman looked again at the postcard and her friend's handwriting. Was it really Loki's goodbye? Wasn't he going to call her, or text or-or…-

A small smile climbed to her lips. Of course Loki was going for the more dramatic option. The fucking diva. 

The phone picked up but before Amora could even say anything, Bucky answered with a calm voice. 

“I know. I got it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for joining us on this admittedly wild ride of a story! We enjoyed writing it, even when it was hardest to get though. You have been avid and loyal readers, and you gave us the drive to keep writing with your beautiful comments and overwhelming support.We love you all, and we want you to know that this isn't the end of the line for us. More stories will come and we look forward to sharing them all with you! 
> 
> Much Love!!! 
> 
> Mei and Kaat


End file.
